The Power He Knows Not
by LilyannaSpiritOfTheCheetah
Summary: The last heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter grew up very differently than Dumbledore had planned when Sirius Black rescued him from the ruins after his parents' deaths. When he meets a young Ginevra Weasley both lives take a turn none expected as he and Ginny begin to discover the power the Dark Lord knows not.
1. The Boy Who Lived

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – The Boy Who Lived**

* * *

 _October 31, 1981_

A great roar sounded throughout the little town of Godric's Hollow but didn't draw the attention it normally would have. The town was eerily quiet in fact, though by all accounts it should have been a hive of activity given the tragedy that had just occurred. Even though the occupants of the town were either too scared to leave their homes or completely oblivious to what had happened, the newcomer was not and a strangled cry left his lips as he caught sight of the nearly destroyed house. Sirius Black collapsed to his knees and sobbed as he looked at what used to be the home of his best friend. He had gotten worried when Peter had missed his check in with him and had rushed over to make sure James, Lily and their one year old son Harry were alright, but he was too late. James and Lily had gone into hiding when they learned that He Who Must Not Be Named, the evil bastard who called himself Lord Voldemort, was after them. Dumbledore had suggested using the Fidelius Charm, ensuring there was only one way Voldemort would be able to find them: if the one they named as Secret Keeper revealed their location. James had wanted Sirius to be the Secret Keeper, but his friendship with James was well known so Sirius thought he would be the obvious choice, which would put the secret at risk.

And so, he himself had suggested using Peter, something he now regretted knowing their friend had betrayed them. It was his fault though, that James and Lily and Harry were now dead. He had suggested Peter as the Secret Keeper, he should have known Peter was the traitor. He had thought it was Remus, the fourth friend in their group, but he was wrong, and his lack of judgement had handed Voldemort exactly what he wanted. His failure had seen to the deaths of his best friend, his brother, and his brother's family; had seen to the end of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Sirius continued to sob, finding himself unable to do anything else in his grief, until another sound could be heard: a crying baby. Jumping to his feet, Sirius was into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks almost immediately though when he came face to face with the body of his best friend, his wand still in hand and eyes open, though unseeing. However, although he was quite paralyzed, Sirius made himself snap out of it when the crying continued. Sirius thought he would be more prepared for Lily's body but he wasn't. If it were not for the crying baby in the crib beside her dead body, he would have collapsed again.

"Hey." He murmured as he reached for the child. "Hey, it's alright. It's alright Harry, Uncle Padfoot's here." He picked the baby up and wondered at how he was alive. Voldemort had clearly been here and he wasn't known for leaving people alive, especially when they were his target.

"Pad…pad…" he gurgled as he settled into his godfather's familiar arms. James almost exclusively called him Padfoot so it was no surprise that this is what Harry called him, at least so far as he could being only one year old. Looking over his godson for any sign of injury it was then that he noticed the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. It wasn't even bleeding, having the look of already being the remnants of some old injury instead of being new. He could fell the magic held within it though and knew that this was no ordinary scar. He didn't have time to ponder anymore though as a noise was heard from downstairs. Raising his wand, Sirius cautiously made his way out of the nursery. He made it to the landing when he came face to face with Hagrid, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper.

"Sirius!" Hagrid cried upon seeing him. Sirius lowered his wand but didn't put it away. Polyjuice didn't work properly on non-humans, and giants, even half giants like Hagrid, were very resistant to magic so it was highly unlikely he was under the Imperius. Still, he wasn't going to place his full trust in that and let his full guard down.

"Hagrid." He replied wearily, holding Harry close to his chest as he made his way downstairs passed James; Harry did not need to see the body of his dead father.

"It's a right shame what happened." Hagrid said looking to James. He sounded close to tears. "To lose James like this and…is Lily?" Sirius nodded. "And poor Harry loosing his parents like this." Tears did fall now. "The poor lad an orphan."

"Yes it's horrible." Sirius agreed sounding much more detached then he felt, but he knew now wasn't the time to grieve, he had to get Harry to safety. "Why are you here?"

"Oh, uh…Professor Dumbledore sent me." He said turning away from James. "he sent me to get Harry." Sirius' eyes widened and he gripped his wand more tightly.

"Why?" Hagrid was entirely loyal to Dumbledore, so much so that it was hard for him to understand that while most people trusted the old headmaster it wasn't blind trust like Hagrid had.

"Well, to take him to his aunt and uncle of course." It was said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to him it was; Dumbledore had said it so to Hagrid that was all that mattered.

"And why would Dumbledore think he had any right to send Harry there when I am his godfather and specifically mentioned as his guardian in James and Lily's will, while Petunia is specifically mentioned as someone Harry should _not_ be sent to?"

"Now Sirius-" Hagrid began placating but Sirius wasn't having any of it.

"No. Dumbledore has no right to decide where Harry goes, nor will I even hear of him being sent to that magic hating woman and her walrus of a husband." Sirius moved passed Hagrid who protested vehemently at not doing what Dumbledore said but he appeared unwilling to try and forcibly stop Sirius. Conjuring a sling, Sirius placed Harry into it and mounted his motorcycle. The engine roared to life and ignoring Hagrid's continued protests he took off into the sky.

 **-H/G-**

 _September 1, 1991_

Harry James Potter calmly walked through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, ignoring all the stares he was getting. Beside him stood his godfather, Sirius, and his Uncle Remus. After Sirius had taken him from the ruins of his parents' house all those years ago, he had barely spent a day away from his godfather, or his Uncle, and the two were the only fathers he'd ever known, though the number of stories they had told him throughout the years of his parents were staggering. Following his confrontation with Hagrid, Sirius had moved quickly to ensure his guardianship of Harry could not be contested. He had suspected that Dumbledore, for reasons unknown, would try something and he had been right. Thankfully Sirius' status as head of a Noble and Ancient House, along with the goblins testimony regarding the last will and testament of Lily and James, left Dumbledore with little room to stand on; it would set a dangerous precedent for all the other old pureblood houses if the will of one noble lord and the rights of another could be put aside so easily.

Once ensured that Harry could not be legally taken from him, Sirius had instilled them at Potter Manor and they'd rarely ventured into the wizarding world thereafter. This was largely due to what had happened the first time they went out to Diagon Alley. Harry had still been quite young, just barely able to walk, and the trip was made nearly impossible by the adoring crowds who wanted to shake hands with the toddler Harry. Dumbledore too had shown up and tried to convince Sirius that it was imperative that Harry be under his guardianship though he had still not provided any reason why. Since then sightings of The Boy Who Lived were few and far between as they had found that they could have just as much fun in the muggle world and so they rarely needed to venture into the wizarding one. This accounted for the looks Harry was getting today, everyone wanted a glimpse of him. Harry pulled at his well tailored clothes uncomfortably, he didn't like being looked at like this, or at all, though he knew that it was futile to hope people would stop staring. Lost in thought, Harry didn't notice that his path was no longer clear, nor that one of the few people on the platform not staring at him had stepped into his path.

"Sorry!" Both Harry and the little girl he'd run into said at once.

"It's alright." The girl added before looking up at him. "My lord." She finished, giving him a small curtsy as she'd been taught to do when meeting a noble lord, of which she had no doubt he was by the traditional way he was dressed.

"Oh…um, just Harry is fine." He said.

"Are you lost darling?" Sirius jumped in upon seeing the blush on his godson's face. Something he'd be teasing him about in short order.

"Yes my lord. I can't seem to find my parents."

"Well then, allow us to help you. What do they look like?" Remus was already looking around for anyone who seemed to be missing a child.

"If you find a large brood of gingers that'll be them." Sirius laughed.

"Ah, so you're the infamous daughter Arthur has told me about. Ginevra, right?"

"Ginny, please." She said with a scowl, clearly not liking her full name. Sirius chuckled again.

"Alright then Ginny, I'm Sirius Black, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. And this tongue tied lad is my godson, Harry." Ginny's eyes went wide, knowing who Lord Black's godson was even if she'd never met either of them.

" _You're_ Harry Potter!?" She burst out before quickly apologizing for her outburst. Harry seemed very uncomfortable with her clear adoration of him, something the young Ginny caught onto, and so she vowed not to fawn over him again. Anything else she might have said to help pull her foot out of her mouth was cut off when her name was screamed followed quickly by her being pulled into a bone crushing hug. Her mother fussed over her for a moment before finally turning to those with her.

"Oh!" She gasped in surprise seeing who it was. "Lord Black. Thank you for finding my daughter." She too curtsied as Ginny had though unlike Harry, Sirius didn't seem at all uncomfortable.

"Not at all dear Molly, in fact we had just introduced ourselves when you found her, so we really didn't do a thing."

"Well, thank you all the same. Now, if you will excuse us we really must get back to her brothers."

"Of course, it was wonderful seeing you again Molly." With that the two women departed though not without a backwards glance from Ginny, which Harry returned.

"Ah…Potter men and their redheads." Sirius said when Harry stared at Ginny's retreating form a bit too long. "You're just like your dad, pup. Found your true love in first year."

"Oh shut up." Harry grumbled. Saying goodbye to Sirius and Remus, Harry made his way onto the train and luckily found a compartment to himself. The Hogwarts Express had just pulled out of London when the compartment door opened and admitted a pale blond boy who was Harry's age, and whom he knew well.

"Cousin." He greeted with a smirk. Draco scowled but took a seat after shutting the door tightly.

"So how big is your fan club going to be?" He retorted. Now it was Harry's turn to scowl. "That big huh?" Draco sniggered.

"They were all staring!" Harry complained.

"Well you are The Boy Who Lived after all." Harry shot him a death glare and Draco backed off. "Seriously though, people are going to stare. Just remember to tell me if it gets to be too much and I'll take care of it." As quickly as he'd come, Draco left, having seen for himself that his cousin was ok. Harry sighed as he left, wishing that Draco could have stayed so he'd have someone to talk to. However, both Sirius and his Aunt Cissy and Uncle Lucius had explained why it would be bad for their friendship to be known. They knew Voldemort wasn't really gone. They'd found that out when one of his followers tried to kill Harry, thinking that killing him would bring Voldemort back. They had originally thought the attempt to be that by a desperate follower, but it took only a bit of digging to learn the truth. Voldemort was still alive, though how they still didn't know. Given Lucius' past as a Death Eater it would be death for him and his family when Voldemort returned if he was to be found to be a friend of Harry Potter. Lucius and switched sides in the first war shortly before Draco was born and had spied on Voldemort with only Sirius, James and Lily knowing about it. As head of House Black, Sirius had ancient magic he could use to protect those of his house, both physically and from mental assault from a Legilimens. As Narcissa was a daughter of House Black that protection extended to her immediate family as well so long as Sirius wished it too. And so, knowing that Voldemort wasn't really gone, Harry and Draco would hide their friendship and show it only behind the closed doors.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was uneventful and Harry was left alone. When they arrived at Hogsmeade Station Harry heard the shouts for first years to go to the end of the platform and he got his first look at Rubeus Hagrid, the one that Sirius had told him had been sent by Dumbledore – unlawfully Sirius added – to take him to his muggle relatives house. Harry kept to the back of the group as they made their way down to the boats. He ended up sharing a boat with two other students, Ron and Hermione, both of whom seemed to be at each other's throats. His first glimpse of Hogwarts was just as impressive as Sirius had said it would be and Harry could not help but be in awe of the ancient castle. Harry had both looked forward to and dreaded attending Hogwarts. On the one hand this was where his parents had met and given everything Sirius had told him about the castle it sounded like his years at Hogwarts would be quite the adventure. On the other hand there would be all the people staring at him, plus Dumbledore. Over the years the old headmaster had lost almost all of Sirius and Remus' trust, which meant that Harry didn't trust him at all. He had tried several times throughout the years to gain control of Harry and there was little doubt that there would be further attempts now that Harry was entering the old man's domain. The part that worried them most though was that they had no idea why Dumbledore wanted control of Harry. They doubted it was for his fame and fortune, which meant it couldn't be for anything good.

When the boats docked, the students filed out and made their way inside. They were greeted by the Deputy Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and were led into the great hall to be though, the Headmaster wished to say a few words.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce." Dumbledore said. "The first years please note, that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. A few of our older students should remember this as well." His gaze shifted from the hall in general to two red heads sitting at the Gryffindor table. "Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone to does not wish to die a most painful death." That drew a large number of murmurs from the students and even Harry was wondering what Dumbledore was playing at. He didn't have long to ponder though as the sorting began. Unsurprisingly when Harry's name was called the hall broke out in chatter as people tried to get a good look at him. Luckily he was quickly sorted into Gryffindor, though the hat had contemplated putting him in Slytherin, and he joined his housemates with as little fuss as possible. He ate with Ron and Hermione whom he thought might be friends, the three of them, if the two ever stopped fighting.

Halfway through dinner Harry dropped his fork, his hand shooting to his forehead. He brushed off Hermione's inquiry if he was all right, but didn't dare bush off what he had felt: for only the second time in his life his scar was hurting. Harry knew it was no ordinary scar, Sirius had felt the dark magic within it as soon as he'd picked Harry up that fateful night, but several healers had looked at it over the years and all had pronounced it healed, saying that the dark magic they felt was due to the scar being caused by the most evil of spells. They had taken the healers' for their word at first, but after the attempt on Harry's life they began questioning it. That was the first time that Harry's scar had hurt, when he was in the presence of Voldemort's follower, and now it was hurting again. Feeling eyes on him Harry looked around and found three pairs looking his way, all from the staff table. Dumbledore's were not surprising and Harry wondered when he would be summoned to the Headmaster's office. Another set of eyes could only belong to one person based on Sirius and Remus' description. Professor Severus Snape had been at school with them and hated them both almost as much as he had hated Harry's father. Given his godfather and uncle's stellar description of the man's character it was no surprise that that his hatred of James Potter would transfer to Harry. The third pair of eyes though were unknown to Harry, though a quick word with Percy Weasley, Ron's brother and a fifth year Gryffindor prefect, would change that.

"Say Percy? Who's that talking with Professor Snape?"

"Oh that's Professor Quirrell." He replied upon looking up at the head table. "He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry filed that name away for the letter he would be sending to Sirius and Remus first thing tomorrow. Given it was when he looked at Quirrell that his scar hurt, he had no doubt that he'd need that name soon.

* * *

 **A/N - Here we go with a new story! This one will be much longer than my other Harry Potter story and is my version of a Harry/Ginny soulbond, powerful Harry, manipulative Dumbledore...basically a lot of things and I hope to merge it all together well.**

 **I'll try to post a chapter each week though I make no promises.**

 **Review please!**


	2. From Potion Masters to Headmasters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 2 – From Potion Masters to Headmasters**

* * *

The summons from Dumbledore arrived with that morning's post in the guise of being an invitation that afternoon after classes. Harry had been expecting it so wasn't too disturbed and sent back a confirmation that he would be there. His more pressing matter was the letter he was currently writing to Sirius and Remus. He was trying to word it just right so that they would understand the severity of the situation – that Quirrell had something to do with Voldemort – but also so they wouldn't storm the school and confront Quirrell with nothing to go on aside from pain in an old scar. He finally thought he couldn't get the letter any better and was just thinking that he'd need to leave breakfast early to make a detour to the Owlery – there was only one bird to whom he would entrust this letter – when he heard a familiar screech. Looking up he saw Hedwig, the snowy white owl whom Sirius had gotten him for his eleventh birthday, flying towards him. In the month since he'd had her, Hedwig had constantly surprised him with her intelligence but this was a step further.

"Are you sure you're just an owl?" He asked as Hedwig stuck out her leg for him to tie the letter to. She gave an offended screech and nipped at his finger as if to say how dare he call her _just an owl._ "Sorry." He said immediately. "It's just that you're more intelligent than any other owl I've met. I don't know how you knew I needed you." Hedwig puffed up and ruffled her feathers at his praise before nuzzling against his hand affectionately and stealing a piece of his bacon as she took off. With more time to have breakfast now, Harry settled in for seconds but wasn't left alone for long.

"Good morning Harry." A quiet, tentative voice spoke as Hermione appeared. She seemed hesitant and didn't immediately take a seat next to him as if unsure if the kindness he had shown her last night was real, or if he had been nice simply because they'd been sat beside each other with no other choice.

"Hi Hermione!" He greeted happily, taking note of the beaming smile she sent him as she finally sat down. After the attempt on his life and the revelation that Voldemort wasn't really gone, Sirius and Remus had started training Harry, knowing that at minimum he would be a target when Voldemort returned and wanting him to be as able as possible to defend himself. Reading people was one of the things they had taught him, as it was a useful skill should anyone be trying to hide something, and the impression he got from Hermione was that she didn't have many friends and was uncertain as to her own desirability as a friend. It was something Harry vowed to change. Ron joined them shortly after and unlike Hermione he immediately threw himself onto the bench across from them and began eating.

"Morning." He grunted nearly incoherently through his sausage and eggs.

"Chew your food _before_ talking, Ronald." Hermione snapped, not at all hesitant in her dealings with Ron as she had been with Harry; he suspected it had to do with her thinking of him as a potential friend while she thought of Ron as an annoyance. Ron glared at her but did as instructed. For the rest of the meal the two bickered any time either of them opened their mouths and Harry couldn't get a word in. He was tempted to leave them and find someone else to hang around with at school but something within him was telling him not to. His instincts had always served him well before so instead of getting away from the both of them before their fighting brought on a headache he resigned himself to the role of mediator and got them both to stop fighting long enough to get to their very first class. It happened to be potions first thing and Harry was curious as to how Snape would act towards him. If he ignored him then it would all be well and good, but if he turned vicious…well, Harry had a way to deal with him.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class." Snape said as he entered the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him. "As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few who possess, the predisposition... I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to _not pay attention_!" Harry got his answer not two minutes into the class as Snape approached him, looking furiously down at the notes Harry had been taking. "Mister Potter. Our new celebrity." Harry stared back at him unflinchingly, causing Snape's eyes to narrow. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot up next to Harry, though she was ignored.

"A sleeping potion, sir." He replied promptly. "A very powerful one also known as the Draught of Living Death." Snape's eyebrow rose, he did not seem impressed.

"Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Again Hermione's hand shot up.

"The stomach of a goat, sir." Now Snape's eye was twitching, though he was good at hiding it from all but those closest to him.

"And what is the difference between monkswood and wolfsbane?" Hermione nearly jumped out of her seat as she raised her hand this time, desperate to be called on, though Harry knew this answer too.

"There isn't a difference, sir, they're the same plant, which also goes by the name of aconite." Snape sneered but could obviously find no fault with his answers for he turned his attention away from Harry and to the class in general.

"Well? Why aren't you all copying that down?" En masse the class shuffled to get a piece of parchment and a quill, some of them muttering what Harry had just said in an attempt to remember. Hermione looked at him somewhat hurt that he hadn't let her answer, but Harry merely shrugged; Snape had specifically directed the questions to him, after all. The class continued in much the same fashion until lunch, the first years having double potions once a week as there was so much they had to learn at the beginning, especially in regards to safety, before they could even start brewing. When the bell rang to signal it was time for lunch Harry slowly put his things in his bag, purposefully taking longer than everyone else.

"Go on, I'll catch up." He said to Hermione and Ron when they looked like they would wait for him. Both nodded but instead of leaving together, Hermione marched off on her own, much to Ron's relief. When the entire class was gone Harry approached Snape, who eyed him as one would eye an insect they were about to crush.

"Yes, Potter?" He said in a dangerous voice.

"Sir, I wanted to talk about your behaviour towards me today and ensure it never happens again." He said straightforwardly. He doubted that Snape would ever be a pleasant teacher, but Harry would be damned if he allowed the rest of his potions career at Hogwarts be marred by something that had happened before he was born.

"Why you-" Snape stood up to tower over the eleven-year-old, but Harry simply held up his hand; the potions master stopped more because of Harry audacity then because of the action itself.

"I know you don't like me, and I know why. But you will not ruin my education by punishing me for what my father did."

"I see that Black has been telling tales." Snape spat. "What lies has he told you about your sainted father?"

"None. At least not that I know of. Sirius and Remus have both admitted to me that they, and especially my father, were rather cruel to you in school. They told me this as they thought you might treat me poorly because I look so much like him. It seems that they were right." Snape said nothing, appearing to have no words as he'd been convinced that Black and Lupin would do nothing but sing James Potter's praises. "Look, as heir to a noble and ancient house I could demand that you treat me better or risk the wrath of my house, but I don't want to." He said forcefully when Snape opened his mouth. "I'd rather us simply come to an understanding. I don't expect you to spew sunshine and rainbows or anything, merely to treat me the same as any other student and not punish me because my father was a bully. If you can do that, then I will continue to treat you with the utmost respect and we will get through potions classes with a minimal amount of pain." Again Snape was at a loss for words. No student had ever had the nerve to speak to him so, especially not a first year. The fact that Harry was also speaking calmly and rationally, and not requesting more than he thought Snape could give, also sent him into shock such that he merely nodded.

"Good." Harry said, before rummaging around in his bag and pulling out a stack of papers tied together with a string. "I also wanted to give you this. Letters from my mother." Snape's shock was now blatantly obvious. "She wrote dozens of them to you before she died, though I don't think she ever sent one. I don't know the whole story, Sirius and Remus said it wasn't theirs to tell, but from what I read here I gather that the two of you were rather close growing up, but in your later years here at Hogwarts you had a falling out of some sort. Whether or not she ever meant to send you the letters or if she wrote them just for her I also don't know, but she's gone now and since they were addressed to you I thought you deserved to have them." Snape took the stack of letters almost reverently and was completely unaware when Harry left the room.

 **-H/G-**

With Snape effectively cut off at the knees – though he wasn't yet sure what would happen now – Harry finished his first day of classes without any other incidences. However, he knew that his confrontation with the Headmaster was still to come. At four o'clock Harry ascended to the seventh floor and the Headmaster's tower, speaking the password, Acid Pops, that Dumbledore had given him in his letter that morning. The gargoyle guarding the entrance sprang to life and Harry rode the moving staircase up to the Headmaster's office. The door stood open in anticipation of his arrival and Dumbledore, sitting behind a large, ornate golden desk, smiled at his arrival.

"Ah, Harry my boy! Please do come in and take a seat." Harry moved to do as directed but stopped short upon seeing the brilliant bird perched on a golden stand next to Dumbledore's desk. He seemed mesmerized by it and approached the bird, reaching out a hand to it. The bird crooned softly and Harry felt a weight lift off his shoulders, as if all his worries were no longer so heavy. The bird rubbed its head against Harry's outreached hand as it continued to croon, bringing a sense of peace to the entire room.

"This is a phoenix, isn't it, sir?" He asked softly.

"Yes." Dumbledore said, coming to stand beside Harry. "Fawkes has been my companion for some time now. They are fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, and their tears have remarkable healing powers. Their song, which you have been fortunate enough to hear a few notes of today, is also quite remarkable. It-"

"Is like warm liquid." Harry said. "It instils peace and courage to those with goodness in their hearts, though it is said that its song can also strike fear into the hearts of those who are impure."

"Indeed." Dumbledore sounded impressed. "And why is that, do you think?" He was ever the teacher, even long after he'd left the classroom.

"No one knows for certain, but it is said that it is because phoenixes are creatures of pure light. Those with evil hearts cannot stand to hear the song of one so good and pure. Nor will phoenixes stand to be near to those who are impure." Harry finally turned to face Dumbledore. "It says a great deal about you, sir, that Fawkes came to you. That he has remained with you so long is unheard of." It was also making him reconsider his opinion of Dumbledore. He had never thought the man evil, but from what Sirius and Remus had told him about his manipulations and secrets, Harry had had no trust for the man. He was still unsure about the old man, but Fawkes' presence told him that whatever the Headmaster was hiding, whatever the reason for him playing with people, their lives, and even the government and the law itself, like they were pawns in a game of chess, he did not do so with malicious intent.

"Thank you for saying so, Harry." Dumbledore murmured with a small smile. "Now, to the reason I asked you here." The two moved and took their seats. "Lemon drop?"

"No thank you." Harry turned down the sweet offered to him.

"Very well." Dumbledore put the sweets away. "I asked you here, Harry, because I wished to speak with you about your living arrangement with Sirius Black. It was very irresponsible for Sirius to have taken you from your parents' house that night, Harry. I had made arrangements for you to stay with your last living relative, the only family you had left, and it was there you should have been taken." Harry felt his blood boil.

"Sir, Sirius is both my godfather, and my legal guardian should anything happen to my parents. This was clearly laid out in their will, a will that you tried to have sealed I might add, as was the fact that under no circumstances was I to be sent to my aunt's. I wonder, sir, what right you had to try and disregard my parents' wishes?"

"Harry, I knew your parents very well-"

"Then you should have been aware of their decisions regarding my care in the event they couldn't care for me themselves. I also daresay you did not know them better than Sirius, who was my dad's brother in all but blood." Harry had already had enough. This was the same argument Sirius had been having with Dumbledore for years, and Harry was not prepared to take Sirius' place and have this argument with the old man for the next seven years. "Sir, I don't know why you were determined to place me with my aunt, and like before when my godfather asked you, I doubt you'll give me a straight answer now. I also don't know why you seem determine to weasel yourself into a position of power in my life. And again, I doubt you would answer me honestly should I ask. We both know, sir, that Voldemort is not really gone. You all may have thought I had gone to bed, but I heard your row with Sirius and Remus after that Death Eater tried to kill me when I was five. I hope that there comes a day when we can work together to take down Voldemort once and for all, but until you are honest with us, and stop trying to manipulate me to do what you want, that isn't going to happen. So until that time comes, Headmaster, please refrain from trying to interfere in my life and stick to school related matters for all your dealings with me. Otherwise I will be forced to view your actions as a direct attack against House Potter." Without another word Harry stood and left Dumbledore's office.

The old man had seemed speechless and Harry wondered if he had gone too far. If nothing else he had let it be known, as he had with Snape, that he wasn't some ignorant kid, which was no longer an advantage he had over him; adults tended to underestimate ignorant kids, but Dumbledore would not do so now. With Snape Harry had not cared too much, he had also not revealed as much, only going so far as to show that he was highly observant and quite intelligent. With Dumbledore though he had revealed that he knew about a great deal of what was going on and could handle it all quite well. And he could. He'd been training since he was five years old in anticipation of facing Voldemort again one day. At eight he had realized what all the training was for and knew that he couldn't afford to be a normal kid. This was too important; it was not only his life on the line, but many other lives as well. He had to be prepared when the time came and if that meant smartening up and becoming a 'short adult' as some witch had described him on one of his rare outings to Diagon Alley, then so be it. He would not go down, nor let anyone he cared about go down, without a fight and as Voldemort had already shown that he was not against trying to kill a baby, Harry could not rely on the Dark Lord waiting until he was seventeen to attack. Whenever the time came, he would be ready.

 **-H/G-**

The next morning Harry was once again sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast with Ron and Hermione on either side of him. This time they were steadfastly ignoring each other instead of bickering, though Harry wasn't sure if that was an improvement. When the post arrived he looked up to see that Hedwig had returned. She landed next to him, stuck out her leg, and happily drank some of his pumpkin juice before once again stealing a piece of his bacon before taking off for a long rest in the Owlery. Harry opened the letter from Sirius with some trepidation. Though he had tried wording his letter carefully, there was still every chance that Sirius, and Remus, could already be on their way to the castle.

 _Harry,_

 _Congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor!_

 _Now that that is out of the way, you did the right thing writing us so quickly. It is more than just worrying that your scar has hurt again and I want you to be very careful, especially around this Professor Quirrell. I have written Lucius and Narcissa asking that Lucius find some excuse as a school governor to visit Hogwarts so he can meet this professor for himself. Your subtext was noted, pup, and you were right: storming the castle and confronting him right now isn't a good idea, no matter how much we might want to._

 _For now I want you to lay low and use your powers of observation – I know they are far better than you let on – to see if you can find out what he is up to. Do NOT do anything stupid though! You are to simply observe when the opportunity presents itself, do not go seeking him out. It is unlikely that whatever he is up to is an imminent threat to you, or the other students. If it were, then he would have gotten on with it and wouldn't be playing the professor. Let us know immediately if you see anything unusual or if you scar hurts again. If something changes and you think that there is an imminent threat I want you to go to Dumbledore. You know I don't trust him, but he is a very powerful wizard and would do anything to protect the school and her students, of that I have no doubt, and he is better placed to act immediately if needed._

 _Keep your head, Harry, and know that Moony and I will do everything we can to help you. Know also that I miss you terribly, though I will deny ever saying so if you tell Moony._

 _Padfoot_

Then in another hand, a postscript had been added.

 _P.S. I am fully aware that Padfoot told you he missed you. I miss you as well. – Moony_

The letter was much better than he had expected and said everything he had hoped for. Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"A letter from home already, Potter?" A familiar voice spoke behind him. Harry turned to face Draco and found him flanked by two gorilla like Slytherins, both trying their best to look menacing. "Do you miss your godfather so much that you can't even go a day without a letter? Pathetic." Harry tried not to laugh and though Draco was sneering superiorly at him, he could see the mirth in his cousin's eyes. Since the two couldn't openly be friends at school they had decided to become 'enemies.' This would allow them to continue to see each other frequently outside of class, not to mention that they had had great fun this last summer coming up with ideas and practicing insults.

"Well it is my first time away from home, as it is for most of us first years, and I'm sure you noticed that many people got letters from home today." Harry decided to shoot Draco's taunt down with logic this time. "And don't think we didn't notice the package you got. Though I'm surprised your parents missed your ugly face enough to send you anything." That was about as nasty as they could get, neither being able to push aside their years of friendship to truly say anything too cruel. In truth, Harry knew that Narcissa and Lucius would miss their son terribly, and that his aunt had not stopped worrying for the last two weeks. The package Draco had received was no doubt full of sweets and some short missive just long enough to embarrass Draco with how much she loved him. Harry also knew that he likely had a similar package waiting for him in his trunk. Not being able to send it through the post, Narcissa would have called on Dobby, his house-elf, to play messenger as he would have no trouble getting to his master, even through Hogwarts' wards; very little could stop a house-elf where it concerned their master. Dobby had once been the Malfoy's elf, but upon saving Dobby two summers ago from a gindylow that had gotten hold of him when he'd been down by the lake at Malfoy Manor the little elf had worshipped the ground Harry walked on. Knowing that Dobby's first allegiance was now to Harry – in his heart at least, his bond with the Malfoys would allow him to be disloyal to them – they had gifted him to Harry shortly after. Knowing how house-elf magic worked, and that they genuinely enjoyed serving their masters, thanks to the several elves at Potter Manor, Harry had happily accepted Dobby and had had a loyal friend ever since.

"My mother sent me the sweets I asked for, Potter, its not some letter because I'm too much of a cowered to sleep away from home." Practically sticking his nose in the air, and really testing Harry's ability to control his laughter, Draco stormed off with his two new sidekicks.

"Just ignore him, Harry." Hermione advised sensibly.

"He's a git!" Ron said, looking at Hermione like she was crazy for suggesting that Harry ignore Draco's taunts. "I doubt he asked for anything from home, he probably just misses his mummy too much."

"Probably." Harry agreed. "Come on, we're going to be late for Herbology."

* * *

 **A/N - A bit earlier than anticipated, but I got a lot of writing done these last few days!**

 **A few comments about this story:**

 **1) I realized that many people took my saying this is a manipulative Dumbledore story to mean that he's evil and worse than Voldemort, or that there will be bashing. None of this is true. Dumbledore is a great character and there will be no bashing of any character in this story (except Voldemort and his Death Eaters at times. And Umbridge, if she makes it in to the story). Dumbledore was very much manipulative and secretive in the books and while I'm exaggerating on that, that's it. He is not evil.**

 **2) Ron and Hermione are definitely important characters and their lack of appearance in the previous chapter is not indicative that I'm cutting them out. You may have also noticed that they are among in the very limited number of characters you can list in the story's properties. There will be no Ron bashing.**

 **3) This is an AU fic and this Harry is not identical to the Harry in the books. He's an old soul, he knows more than he probably should, and he's not afraid to use it. Given he grew up with Sirius and Remus don't think it's too much of a stretch that he would know about his father's bullying of Snape, for example, or that if he found letters his mother wrote to Snape that he wouldn't make assumptions. I'm trying to keep true to the spirit of each character as written by J.K. Rowling, but there will be differences.**

 **4) I'm doing my best with spelling and grammar, please bear with me on this. I don't have anyone else proof reading, though I do it a couple times myself before posting. Still, I'm human and will miss things. Also, if you see things like "colour" instead of "color" please note that I am Canadian and we use the British spelling, it is not an error.**

 **5) While I don't anticipate this to be a short fic, I am not writing a 100+ chapter, 600k+ word story. There will be time jumps, not everything from the books will happen in this story, and some (or at times many) of them may be glossed over.**

 **I think that's it for now. I'm not a huge fan of long author's notes, I try not to do them too often, but I had enough reviews and PMs that I felt the need to clarify a few things.**

 **Review please!**


	3. Halloween

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Halloween**

* * *

The first two months of school passed by quickly and Harry was pleased to say that after his first day he'd had a rather normal school experience. Dumbledore had not tried to speak to him again and Snape had been, if not exactly nice, at least not cruel. In fact, during class he rather ignored Harry, which was just fine with him. Transfiguration, taught by Professor McGonagall, who was also his Head of House, was quickly becoming his favourite subject. The very first day he and Ron had arrived late after the moving staircases made them go the long way around. They had entered the classroom to find no professor, but rather a cat sitting on the desk. Ron had only just stated that they were lucky McGonagall hadn't arrived yet when the cat jumped off the desk and the professor herself landed in front of them. Harry was well used to seeing animagus transformations living with Sirius, but his godfather had neglected to tell him that one of his professors was one. Becoming an animagus was something that Harry greatly wished to do himself, but was also one of the few things that Sirius had refused to teach him. It was far too dangerous, he said. He and James had put their lives on the line trying to become animagi at such a young age and without help, though they had not known just how dangerous it was at the time, and though Harry wouldn't be alone Sirius still said it was too dangerous. Now knowing another animagus, and his favourite professor at that, Harry was looking to get McGonagall to instruct him, though he knew she would flat out refuse a first year, and probably a second year, so he would have to wait a bit and approach her when the time was right. Until then he would read up as much as he could on animagi so that he was ready when the time came.

Entering the charms classroom, Harry took his usual spot between Ron and Hermione. Two months of seeing each other everyday hadn't warmed them to each other yet and Harry was starting to get frustrated. Today wasn't the day though to try and stop them from fighting. It was Halloween and for Harry that would never be a good day as it was the anniversary of his parents' deaths. It wasn't a good day for Sirius or Remus either, but both had always gone out of their way to make it more bearable for Harry. This morning he had received long letters from the both of them as this was the first time that they were not together on this day. He had written them long letters as well and sent Hedwig off yesterday so he knew they would have gotten them this morning; he was hoping, like they were, that the letters would help somewhat. Coming out of his thoughts, Harry noticed that Professor Flitwick had passed out feathers and the class was beginning to practice the levitation charm. Harry had already mastered this spell so he didn't feel bad about not having payed attention to the lesson. One of the perks of coming from a noble and ancient house was that the ancestral homes came with such old and powerful magic protecting it that the ministry couldn't register underage magic so long as you remained within the wards. Some parents, such as Neville Longbottom's grandmother, Harry noted, still did not allow underage magic regardless that it couldn't be detected. Others, like most of the families in Slytherin house, encouraged their children to practice from an early age. This was clearly shown as many within Slytherin were already levitating their feathers, while most others were struggling. One such person was Ron.

"Stop, stop!" Hermione snapped. "You're doing it wrong. It's _Levi-O-sa_ not _Leivo-SA._ "

"You do it then if you're so clever." He snapped back. Hermione wore a determined look as she raised her wand.

" _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " With the proper swish and flick motion, Hermione's feather raised off the desk and began to float into the air. Professor Flitwick was quite impressed as she had performed the charm correctly on her first try and was the first in the class – those who had been practicing the charm before coming to Hogwarts excluded – to get it right. Ron scowled darkly at Hermione and Harry sighed; it really wasn't going to be a good night with the two of them at each other's throats. When the bell rang Hermione told the boys to go ahead as she wanted to ask Professor Flitwick something. This was a mistake, though Harry didn't see it at the time.

"It's _Levi-OOO-sa_ not _Leivo-SAAA._ " Ron mocked Hermione to the amusement of Seamus and Dean. "She's a nightmare, honestly." Shoving passed him as she went, Hermione stormed passed, tears clearly in her eyes.

"Nice, Ron." Harry said disappointedly as he chased after Hermione. She yelled at him to leave her alone and eventually dashed into the girl's lavatory to get away from him. They didn't see her for the rest of the day or at the Halloween feast that night, Harry was beginning to get quite worried, though he wasn't the only one. Ron had immediately seemed regretful once he knew that Hermione had heard him and had spent the rest of the day feeling guilty. Though Harry was also worried, it was Ron who was now questioning their classmates about her whereabouts.

"Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying." Neville informed them. Ron hung his head and quietly told Harry that if she hadn't made an appearance by the end of the feast then they would go find her. Harry quickly agreed. Their plans, however, were scrapped mere minutes later when Professor Quirrell burst into the great hall screaming that there was a troll in the dungeons before passing out. The hall broke into chaos though with but one word Dumbledore was able to silence them.

"Now, prefects will lead their house back to the dormitories. Teachers will follow me to the dungeon." He instructed. The students did as they were told and Harry and Ron followed Percy back towards the Gryffindor common room. They hadn't gotten very far though when Ron stopped him.

"Hermione!" He said. "She doesn't know!" The two took off without another thought, heading towards the girl's lavatory that Harry had seen her dash into earlier.

"How could a troll get in?" Harry asked as they ran. His question was directed more to himself, but Ron answered anyways.

"Not on it's own. Trolls are really stupid." Which posed the question: who had let the troll in? Harry knew he would be writing to Sirius about this and undoubtedly Uncle Lucius would be at the school tomorrow demanding a full inquiry. Finally they arrived at the bathroom but they were too late. The troll had clearly left the dungeons.

"Hermione!" Ron gasped before running in without a second thought.

"Hermione move!" Harry shouted as they saw the troll raising its club. She did just that, but there wasn't really a safe place to go. The wooden stalls fell easily to a single swing of the troll's club, and the sinks didn't fare any better.

"Help!" Not knowing what spell could stop a troll, Harry ran at it and grabbed it's club when it went to swing it again. The extra weight of one eleven-year-old though was nothing to the giant troll so it did nothing to stop it, at least not until Harry landed on its shoulders. The troll then became confused, which took its focus off Hermione as it tried to get Harry off it. It finally managed to grab Harry's leg and was preparing to deliver a killing blow, were it not for Ron. He had had an idea, and knowing he couldn't fail or his friend would die, Ron shouted one of the few spells he knew.

" _Wigardium Leviosa!_ " The club stayed put when the troll swung its arm. Ron directed it to be just above the troll's head before cancelling the spell and watching as the troll was knocked out by its own club.

"Is it…dead?" Hermione asked as she carefully approached the boys.

"I don't think so, just knocked out." Harry said.

"We should go before it wakes up again." Ron said, to which Harry and Hermione quickly agreed. Their escape was cut off, however, by the arrival of the professors. McGonagall took one look at the scene before her and turned to Ron and Harry.

"Explain yourselves, both of you!" She demanded. Hermione being in the girl's lavatory was understandable, but the boys had no reason to be here.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall." Hermione spoke up. "I was taking too long in the loo so I didn't know that a troll was in the castle. If Harry and Ron hadn't come and found me…I'd probably be dead." It was a plausible scenario, and with no better explanation McGonagall accepted it.

"Be that as it may, it was very foolish of you to come searching for her on your own!" She said. "You should have alerted a teacher, or a prefect when you realized your friend wasn't with you. Ten points will be taken from Gryffindor for your serious lack of judgement." The boys nodded and tried to look contrite, though they were secretly pleased that that was all the punishment they would get. "I also hope you realize how lucky you are. Not many first years could take on a fully-grown Mountain Troll and live to tell the tale. Five points will be awarded to each of you." She pursed her lips and looked them in the eyes. "For sheer dumb luck." Motioning for the students to precede her out of the bathroom, McGonagall led them far away from the troll before telling them to hurry back to the common room straight away. When they were alone the three breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you both." Hermione said after they'd been walking in silence for a few minutes. "I probably would be dead if it weren't for you."

"Ron was the one who remembered you weren't at the feast." Harry said. Ron blushed when Hermione turned his way.

"Yeah well…I reckon if it weren't for me being a complete git you wouldn't have been in the lavatory to begin with." He muttered. "I'm sorry." With a strangled sob Hermione launched herself at Ron and gave him a hug. He seemed quite surprised by her move, as did Hermione actually, and she quickly pulled away, both of them blushing.

"Well…that was very nice of you, Ronald. Thank you." She said.

"You're welcome." He replied. The two then turned stiffly and began making their way back to the common room, not noticing that they were leaving behind a very amused Harry.

 **-H/G-**

After the troll incident Ron and Hermione stopped fighting, for the most part at least, and their friendship bloomed. It made Harry's life much easier as he was no longer in the middle always mediating between the two who were quickly becoming his best friends. Harry had written to Sirius about the troll, though it had proved unnecessary for he was clearly not the only student who had written home about it. Draco had clearly done so immediately as at breakfast that morning Lucius Malfoy, along with several other old men whom Harry assumed to be the other school governors, strode into the great hall and went straight for Dumbledore. After some heated words that no one could hear Dumbledore stood and led the governors out of the hall, presumably to his office to discuss this further. The final weeks before the Christmas holidays were thankfully quiet, the biggest event being that Harry made the house quidditch team without even trying out. Oliver Wood, the team captain, had apparently been having trouble finding a seeker and after McGonagall had seen his skill during one of the first years' flying lessons she put him on the team. Their first game had been against Slytherin and they'd beaten them soundly after Harry had caught the snitch. His popularity grew after that, which normally would have bothered him, though this time it was because of something he was good at and worked for instead of being because he'd lived while his parents had not.

The Christmas holidays arrived and Harry and Hermione were both going home, though Ron and his brothers would be staying as their parents had decided to go visit another brother – Ron had six siblings, only one of whom was a girl – in Romania. Sirius and Remus were overjoyed to have Harry home, and Harry was just as happy to see them. They spent a pleasant Christmas together, along with Draco, Narcissa and Lucius, with the only surprise being a gift that Harry received. It was a simple parcel with an unsigned note saying _'Your father left this in my possession before he died. It was time it was returned to you. Use it well'_ When he opened the parcel Sirius immediately identified it as James' invisibility cloak. He was very excited to see it again and immediately told Harry of all the pranks he could play with it, the Marauder in him unable to think otherwise. Remus, though a Marauder as well, was mature enough to warn Harry not to do anything too bad with it, to which Sirius promptly added so long as he didn't get caught.

It wasn't until shortly after before the Easter holidays that Harry had an opportunity to use the cloak for an after hours walk. Things had been too busy for him to go earlier. Between homework, which each professor seemed intent on increasing now that they were getting closer to the end of the year, and quidditch practice, which Oliver insisted on three times a week, he hadn't had any time to himself. And that was all without adding in the enigma that was Quirrell. Both Sirius and Lucius had quietly looked in to him, but they were unable to find anything unusual nor had he tried anything untoward all year. Still, Harry's scar continued to hurt whenever he was near so they knew something was up and they continued to investigate and monitor him. With all that it wasn't until the end of March until Harry got to use his father's cloak for the first time, going for a midnight walk around the castle. Whether it was because karma had come around, seeing he was being bad and breaking the rules by being out after curfew, or because the calm was simply over, Harry ran into trouble. Turning a corner on the second floor Harry stopped dead as two figures shot out of the shadows, one of them throwing the other against a wall.

"You don't want me as your enemy, Quirrell." The recognizable voice of Snape spoke.

"W-what do you m-mean?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean."

"Severus, I-I-"

"We'll have another little chat soon. When you've had time to decide where your loyalties lie." Snape growled before releasing Quirrell and taking off. The defense professor stood there a moment before he too left, leaving behind a very confused Harry. What had Snape meant? What did Quirrell know but was denying? He thought hard about it on his way back to Gryffindor Tower and was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't paid attention to where he was going. A meow alerted him to the danger and Harry looked down to the see the scraggly form and beady eyes of Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat. She was looking right at him and her meows got louder, as if she was summoning Filch, which she apparently was.

"What's going on there?!" The old caretaker cried and Harry cursed that he hadn't been paying attention. The cat may not be able to see him, but she could smell him and all of this could have been avoided if he'd just been paying attention to his surroundings. Taking off at a run, Harry dashed through a door and found himself in a long, dark corridor. It took him a moment to realize where he was but when he did he cursed again. He had been on the third floor when Mrs. Norris had caught him, and this was the forbidden corridor. He was about to leave when a scratching sound from the other side of the door told him that he'd been followed, while pounding steps meant he was about to be caught. Taking his wand out and muttering that he was probably going to regret this, Harry dashed down the corridor towards the only other door. It was locked but a quick _Alohamora_ took care of that and Harry made it inside just before Filch could see him. Sighing in relief when he didn't hear anyone approaching, Harry turned to see what room he was in and had to stop himself from screaming. There, lifting its three giant heads was a Cerberus. It was sniffing around, looking a bit confused and Harry thanked Merlin that he was still wearing the cloak. Moving as slowly and quietly as possible, he moved back towards the door, though even as quiet as he had been the Cerberus' hearing was too good, and its head snapped in Harry's direction. Harry did let out a scream this time, knowing he was caught and made a dash for the door. Luck was on his side and he made it just as the beast let out its first bark. He had a bit of trouble closing the door behind him, but he eventually succeeded before running off back down the corridor. He wasn't sure if Filch was still there but getting caught by him and serving detention would be better then staying near a three-headed dog. Again luck was on his side and he made it back to Gryffindor Tower without meeting anyone else. Though he was safe now, Harry's heart was still racing and his mind was overflowing with questions, the newest of which were why would Dumbledore keep a Cerberus in a school, and what was under the trapdoor it had been standing on?

* * *

 **A/N - I always thought it weird that Hermione said she'd gone looking for the troll when she could have just said she needed to use the bathroom and so wasn't in the great hall when Quirrell ran in. Or, if the particular bathroom she was in was too far from the great hall, then simply say she was upset and had decided to skip dinner.**

 **Anyways, review please!**


	4. The Philosopher's Stone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 – The Philosopher's Stone**

* * *

The next morning Harry told Ron and Hermione about his discovery.

"But it makes no sense." Hermione insisted. "Why would Professor Dumbledore allow such a creature to be kept in a school? Are you _sure_ you saw a Cerberus?"

"Very sure." Harry replied. "I asked myself that question too last night and the only explanation I can think of is that Dumbledore put it there to guard whatever's under that trap door."

"But what could it be?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "But whatever it is, it's important enough for Dumbledore to put an entire corridor out of bounds with a dangerous creature to guard it. If that's all there is."

"You know, I bet Hagrid knows." Said Ron. "My brother Charlie said that Hagrid knows a lot about magical creatures, especially dangerous ones. He seems to think they are just misunderstood."

"And he's very loyal to Dumbledore." Harry mused. "If Dumbledore needed a dangerous creature Hagrid would be the obvious choice to get it for him if he knows so much about them." Sharing a look, the three silently agreed to visit Hagrid after class today. Harry was nervous about the visit. He'd not once spoken to the gamekeeper since he'd arrived at Hogwarts. Hagrid would have taken him from Sirius that night ten years ago without once asking why or if it was the best thing for him. He was Dumbledore's man through and through and that wasn't necessarily a good thing. Harry needn't have worried though. As soon as he saw them approaching his hut, Hagrid's face lit up.

"Harry!" He cried happily. "I was wondering when you'd get around to coming to see me." Harry was brought up short, but he didn't let Hagrid know that.

"Sorry about taking so long. It's my first year though and there's so much going on." Hagrid brushed off his apology.

"Ah don't worry yourself about it. Who are your friends?"

"This is Hermione, she's top of our year. And Ron Weasley. I think you know his brothers."

"Another Weasley, eh?" Hagrid chuckled. "Yeah I know your brothers. Chased Fred and George away from the forest a number of times. And how's Charlie doing? He was great with animals. Got special permission from Professor Dumbledore for him to help me in the forest when one was injured, he was that good."

"Charlie's doing well. He's working with dragons in Romania now."

"That was always his passion, dragons. Blimey I'd like me one of them too, come to think of it. Very misunderstood creatures, dragons. Well anyway, it's nice to meet you both. Come on in, we'll have a cup of tea." Doing as asked, the three were treated to some foul tasting tea and some of Hagrid's rock cakes, which was exactly the right word for them; all three almost broke a tooth when they tried to bite into one. They spent the next twenty minutes talking before Harry found an opening to broach the subject they had come here about.

"Cerberus' are misunderstood too." He agreed with Hagrid's last statement, though changed the creature to fit his needs. "I mean, that one being kept in the castle didn't even try to attack me when I saw him the other day." It was a small white lie. The Cerberus would have attacked him, of that Harry had no doubt, if only it'd had enough time.

"How do you know about Fluffy?" Hagrid sounded shocked.

" _Fluffy?_ " Ron sounded just as shocked as Hagrid.

"That thing has a name?" Hermione asked.

"Of course he has a name, he's mine. I won him off a Greek chap I met in the pub last year, then I lent him to Dumbledore to guard the-"

"Yes?"

"I shouldn't have said that." He muttered. "No more questions! Don't ask anymore questions, that's top secret that is."

"But Hagrid, whatever Fluffy's guarding it's in danger."

"Codswallop. Ain't nothing getting passed Fluffy."

"Are you certain? It didn't try to attack me before. Who's to say it would attack someone else?" He saw a flicker of doubt flash across Hagrid's face.

"Well, even if you're right he's not the only thing guarding it. The professors have helped too and ain't nothing getting passed them."

"Hogwarts teachers or not, they aren't infallible." Hermione insisted.

"Now listen to me, all three of you. You're meddling in things that ought not to be meddled in. What we all are guarding is between Professor Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel."

"Nicolas Flamel?"

"I shouldn't have said that. I should not have said that." Their visit ended quickly after that as Hagrid sent them on their way, reminding them again not to meddle in this, though it was a futile warning.

"Who is Nicolas Flamel?" Harry asked as they walked.

"He's a famous alchemist, arguably the most famous alchemist to have ever lived." Hermione informed them. "He and Dumbledore discovered the twelve uses of dragon's blood together."

"That's it?" Ron asked, sounding quite unimpressed. Hermione scowled.

"That is one of the greatest magical discoveries of the twentieth century, Ronald!" She snapped.

"Yes it is, but I doubt that's what Fluffy's guarding." Harry interrupted before they could start to bicker. After the troll incident last fall they had stopped being at each other's throats all the time and had actually become good friends; however, arguing was still a large part of their relationship.

"We'll have to go to the library to find out more, I've only heard of Flamel in passing." Hermione said as she led the way to her favourite part of the castle. She assigned them both sections of the library for them to look in, which proved to be a challenge. They found nothing on Nicolas Flamel that day and spent the next four scouring the library – along with one covert visit to the restricted section under Harry's cloak – only to come up short. Finally though, Hermione came through.

"I had you looking in the wrong section!" She announced as she joined them in the library on day six of their search. She was carrying a rather large book, which she slammed down on the table. "How could I be so stupid? I checked this out weeks ago for a bit of light reading."

"This is light?" Ron asked earning a glare in return. Harry secretly agreed with Ron's assessment, although he wasn't stupid enough to ask such a question out loud. Hermione opened the book and began searching for the correct page.

"Of course, here it is! Nicolas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone!"

"The what?" Both boys asked.

"Honestly, don't you two read?" They shrugged in answer and Hermione shook her head. " ' _The Philosopher's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will turn any metal into pure gold and produces the Elixir of Life, which will make the drinker immortal. The only stone currently in existence belongs to Mr. Nicolas Flamel, the noted alchemist, who last year celebrated his 665_ _th_ _birthday.'_ That's what Fluffy's guarding on the third floor, that's what's under the trapdoor: the Philosopher's Stone." As Hermione had read from the book Harry had felt his heart drop and by the end he was positively pale. This filled in a lot of holes and he did not like the implications.

"You alright Harry?" Hermione asked, having noted the lack of colour in his face.

"No." He said. "If that's what is really under the trapdoor then I know someone who would do anything to get his hands on it." He had not yet brought Ron and Hermione in on his suspicions about Professor Quirrell, nor that they believed Voldemort would return one day and that he'd been training since he was five to face him. It wasn't that he didn't trust his friends this this information, more that this was a lot to take in for anyone, let alone two twelve-year-olds, and he knew well how people could get when Voldemort was brought up. He had to think of the best way to tell them, though it appeared he was out of time; they weren't going to back off about the stone and they needed to know what they were facing. Harry motioned for them to follow him and began packing his things. The others followed suit, curious what he had to tell them. They returned to Gryffindor tower and headed straight up to the boys' dormitory, thankfully finding it empty. Once he had finished telling them everything their faces resembled his and neither appeared capable of speech. Harry gave them several moments to compose themselves; he knew how shocking this all was.

"If You-Know-Who gets his hands on the Philosopher's Stone we'll never be rid of him." Hermione summed up the problem once she could talk again.

"We can't let him." Ron said. "We should tell Dumbledore, or…my mum!"

"We will tell someone, but not Dumbledore. Not yet at least." Harry went over to his trunk and dug through it until he found what he was looking for: the mirror Sirius had given him just before he came to Hogwarts.

"Sirius." He said his godfather's name into the mirror. It rippled for a moment before the face of the man in question appeared.

"Harry!" Sirius said happily, at least until he saw his godson's face. "What's happened?" Harry explained what they'd found out and Sirius' face grew grimmer by the second.

"That bastard." He muttered when Harry had finished. "I will take care of this. You do nothing but keep an eye on Quirrell. Do _NOT_ do anything stupid Harry! Ron, Hermione I'm counting on you to stop him from doing anything stupid."

"So Hermione then." Ron muttered, though only Hermione herself heard him.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you two, by the way. Harry's told me a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you too, Lord Black." Ron said.

"My Lord." Hermione added, not really sure why she was addressing him so formally, but following Ron's lead.

"Enough of that, I'm Sirius to Harry's friends." He waved them off. "Now, I have to go and contact some people, but I want the three of you to be on your guard. If _anything_ seems out of the ordinary you contact me immediately, do you understand?" He directed the question to Harry who nodded, albeit reluctantly, which did not go unnoticed.

 **-H/G-**

A week later they still hadn't heard from Sirius regarding a plan and what they had seen from Quirrell these last couple days quite frankly alarmed them. He seemed to always have a self-satisfied smirk on his face and his eyes were brighter than they had been all year. They could only conclude that he had found what he needed to get the Philosopher's Stone. Harry became relentless and stopped following orders and began to actively seek out Quirrell, using the cloak to keep an eye on him. They sought out Hagrid again and although the man's lack of ability to keep a secret alarmed them, they learned more than they had before. Fluffy, had a weakness and the giant Cerberus seemed less like a guard dog once they learned that music of all things would instantly put him to sleep. What truly alarmed them though was that they weren't the only ones Hagrid had told that too. Rushing back into the castle, Harry pulled out the mirror he now always carried with him and called for Sirius. There was no answer though, neither did Remus answer when called. Summoning Dobby, Harry asked the elf to bring Sirius or Remus to him immediately; however, the elf returned empty handed and fretfully told them that both men were in some meeting and the Black family elves had been ordered not to let anyone disturb them. While elf magic could almost always override wizard's magic, other elf magic was a different story, especially if they were acting on their master's orders. Harry sent Dobby away and the three friends rushed to the Headmaster's office, following Sirius' instructions that they were to go to Dumbledore if they needed immediate help. However, the password had changed and the stone gargoyle wouldn't let them enter, no matter how much they begged. At Hermione's suggestion they turned and ran to Professor McGonagall's office, reasoning that as Deputy Headmistress she'd know the password and could get them in to see Dumbledore.

"We have to see Professor Dumbledore, immediately!" Harry gasped out when they found her at her desk in her classroom. McGonagall, who had looked up in surprise when the three had run into her classroom, now looked affronted that any student, especially a first year, would demand to see the Headmaster.

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore isn't here." She replied coolly. "He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and left immediately for London."

"He's gone?" Ron cried, looking fearfully at Hermione.

"This is important, Professor." Harry insisted. "This is about the Philosopher's Stone." McGonagall's eyes widened.

"How do you know-"

"Someone's going to try and steal it."

"I don't know how you three found out about the stone, but I assure you it is perfectly well-protected." She insisted after a moment. "Now, will you go back to your dormitories?"

"But Professor-" Hermione began.

" _Quietly!_ " McGonagall spoke over her, sending the three of them a stern glare. Knowing they wouldn't get anywhere by insisting, the three turned and left.

"We have to go through the trapdoor." Harry said when they were far enough away. "Tonight. We can't let Quirrell get that stone!"

* * *

 **A/N -** **You'll notice that I took dialogue directly from the book/movie, and i** **f this isn't the first story of mine that you've read you'll know that's pretty common for me.**

 **For everyone else, this is a heads up that this will not be the last time you see dialogue directly from the books/** ** **movies**. If I'm writing the same scene then I use the dialogue from the books/movies as I do not believe I could have written it better than J.K. Rowling, Steve Kloves, or anyone else who worked on the screenplays. Obviously I'll tweak it to fit my story but otherwise what they wrote was pure gold and I cannot improve on what they've written when I want to say the same thing. Every scene that is not in the books/movies though is, of course, my own stuff.  
**

 **Review please!**


	5. Through the Trap Door

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 – Through the Trap Door**

* * *

"We go through the trap door, tonight. We can't let Quirrell get that stone!"

Ron and Hermione agreed, seeing no other solution but to go after Quirrell themselves. They had tried to go through the proper channels but with no luck and now they were out of time. Dumbledore had mysteriously been called away from the school suddenly and with Quirrell's attitude lately this was the perfect time for him to make his move. That night, after everyone had gone to bed, the three friends snuck out under Harry's invisibility cloak and made their way to the third floor. Thanks to Hagrid's inability to keep a secret they had Fluffy asleep and were through the trapdoor in seconds. What came after was anyone's guess and they weren't expecting the soft landing they received.

"What is this stuff?" Ron asked, looking around at what appeared to be thick branches, though were much softer than any tree.

"Stop moving, both of you!" Hermione said. "This is Devil's Snare, if you move it will only kill you faster." Naturally that had the opposite effect than what was needed, but thanks to Hermione's quick thinking they were able to get out of it. Following a corridor, they then emerged into a large room with many flying objects.

"They're keys." Harry muttered, and seeing a broom nearby he knew what they had to do. It wasn't hard for the youngest seeker in a century to catch the key once they'd identified which one was the right one and they were able to pass through to the next room. It, above anything else they'd faced so far, awed them: it was giant chessboard. Seeing that, Harry stopped short and the others followed suit.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's too easy." He replied, his friends looked perplexed. "Nothing we've faced so far has been particularly dangerous or much of a deterrent. These traps are supposed to keep people out and yet three first years can get through?"

"It is a bit suspicious." Hermione agreed, quickly seeing where Harry was going with this. "I mean, nothing we've done so far would keep out a fully grown witch or wizard, let alone You-Know-Who's followers."

"And now we face a giant chess set, which no doubt we have to play against to get across." He pointed to the door on the other side of the board. "It's like these traps were designed for us. Professor Sprout mentions Devil's Snare in class and of course Hermione's going to read everything she can on it." Hermione didn't even glare at Harry. "The key was no problem for me – they even gave me a broom for Merlin's sake – and a chess set? A game Ron's brilliant at? I find it too much of a coincidence that not only are these traps guarding the stone so weak, but that they play to each of our strengths."

"Maybe, but we don't have much of a choice but to continue on, do we? We have to stop Quirrell getting that stone so for now we'll have to play their game." Ron said in an unusual bout of insightfulness; Hermione looked both shocked and impressed.

"You're right. But we be extra careful from now on." Harry said and the other two agreed. With Ron's superior chess skills it didn't take too long to defeat the chess set. Ron had essentially sacrificed himself so they could win, but thankfully as he had been sitting on one of the stone horses as a knight, it was the chess piece and not Ron that received the brunt of the attack. Still he had fallen from quite a height and had landed oddly on his leg.

"Go on, both of you." He said, clutching his leg. "You can't let Quirrell win. I'll be fine here until you come back." Knowing he was right, Harry and Hermione saw that he was as comfortable as possible before leaving him with the cloak as an extra precaution and carrying on into the next room. Luckily they were able to pass through it without doing anything. The troll inside had already been knocked out, though it only confirmed Harry's suspicions; they had already defeated one troll this year after all, a second shouldn't be a problem, right? The next room had nothing in it but a table with several bottles on it. However, when the door closed behind them fire sprang up on either end of the room, blocking both the door forwards and the one back to Ron. As they walked towards the table they saw that there was also a small piece of paper on it as well. It was a riddle, and the bottles were full of potions, one of which would let them move forwards and the identity of which was hidden in the riddle.

"It's pure logic." Hermione mused. "No magic involved, it would stump many wizards." And yet the riddle was not so challenging as to give Hermione any trouble. Unfortunately there was only enough potion left for one of them to go onwards. Hermione told Harry to take it before promptly downing the potion that would let her go backwards, walking safely through the fire back to Ron. Taking a deep breath, Harry drank what remained of his potion and walked through the flames into the next room. He was unsurprised to see Quirrell already there and approached as quietly as possible, his wand in hand. Although he had been training for several years already, he was still only a child and his magical core was still growing; not yet being as powerful as that of an adult. He might know the incantation and wand movement of many spells, some which were obscure enough that most adults didn't know them, but performing them was enough matter entirely and even if he did succeed, they weren't ever powerful enough to face up against spells cast by a fully trained wizard. As such, Harry knew that surprise was key, his best hope being to disarm Quirrell before he realized that Harry was there. Luck was on his side and he managed to succeed in getting the man's wand away from him; however, Quirrell did not appear to need a wand. Without even looking back at Harry he snapped his fingers and more fire sprang up and surrounded the room, stopping any escape. Another snap of his fingers and Harry's wand flew out of his hand, thankfully landing far enough away from the fire to remain un-burned. Unarmed and out of his league, Harry remained where he was, observing Quirrell who was standing before a large ornate mirror, staring at his reflection very intently. He ignored Harry for several moments until a sinister hissing could be heard, at which point he whipped around to face Harry.

"Come here, Potter! Now!" He shouted. Harry slowly walked forwards until he was standing in front of the mirror. "Tell me what you see." Harry was confused at first and prepared to tell him that he saw himself, as one usually did in a mirror, but instead he fell silent, for when he actually looked at his reflection he saw it smiling at him, though he himself had a straight face. He continued to stare as his reflection reached into his pocked and pulled out a deep red stone before smiling and winking, putting the stone back in his pocket. Shockingly, Harry felt something enter his own pocket as the him in the mirror replaced the stone. He tried not to show his surprise though as he knew that somehow he now had the Philosopher's Stone. "Well? What do you see?" Quirrell asked again.

"I-I'm shaking hands with Dumbledore. I've won the House Cup." He said as convincingly as possible.

"He lies." The strange hissing noise returned, this time clear enough for Harry to understand it.

"Tell the truth!" Quirrell roared.

"Let me speak with him."

"Master, you are not strong enough." Harry was treated to the rare sight of a man talking to thin air and the air responding, or so he thought. At the voice's prompting, Quirell reached up and began to undo his turban. As he did so, the stinging in Harry's scar – which Harry had gotten used to these last few months – became unbearable and Harry thought his head was about to explode. He fell to his knees, though otherwise managed to stay upright, and by the time he regained enough composure to look up it was just in time to see the horrific sight of Quirrell's turban falling away to reveal a grotesque second face protruding from the back of his head.

"Harry Potter." The second face spoke in the hissing voice from earlier. It didn't take much for Harry to figure out who this was.

"You…you're Voldemort."

"Yes. You see what I've become? See what I must do to survive? Live off another, a mere parasite. Certain magic can sustain me, but it cannot give me a body of my own. But there is something that can. Something, which conveniently enough, lies in your pocket." Harry's hand automatically went to cover the stone and he made to run before remembering the fire that surrounded the room. "Don't be a fool. Why die a horrific death when you can join me and live?" Harry wasn't sure if Voldemort actually thought he would join him or if he was merely saying this to get the stone more easily, but either way Harry felt his blood boil at the mere thought.

"Never!" Voldemort laughed.

"Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again? Together we can bring them back. All I ask is for something in return." Harry had been prepared for it, had heard many times that one of the reasons Voldemort had become so powerful, the reason he had so many followers, was because of how charismatic he was, at least in the beginning. When the war had first started he hadn't just recruited through fear, he seduced you. He knew how to pinpoint your heart's desire and promised you you'd get it, making you believe that only he could grant it to you. And even in whatever state he currently was in, he still knew how to seduce, playing Harry like an expert. Although he loved Sirius and Remus dearly and looked at them as fathers, he still greatly yearned for his own parents; and Voldemort knew that. Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out the stone and wondered if it could really bring his mum and dad back. "That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil, there is only power and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!" Harry snapped out of it, shaking off the thoughts that Voldemort might be right, knowing that he could not be trusted.

"You liar!" He'd had enough, and although he had no wand and no hope of defeating one of the darkest and most powerful wizards of all time, he was prepared to do whatever he could.

"Kill him!" Voldemort too had had enough, seeing that although his promises had been seductive, Harry would ultimately not be fooled. Quirrell flew towards Harry and knocked him back, his hand going around the eleven-year-old's neck. The stone was knocked out of his hand and nothing Harry did would let him reach it. Feeling his airway closing, Harry turned to the more pressing matter and grabbed Quirrell's hands, trying to break his grip. It worked, but not in the way Harry had thought. As soon as he touched Quirrell, the professor's hands had turned to stone and were crumbling before his eyes.

"Aaaahhh!" Quirrell yelled, pulling away from Harry. "What is this magic?"

"Fool! Get the stone!" Voldemort commanded. Harry looked to his hands and then to the stone and back. He had no idea what was happening but he concluded, whether rightly or not, that the power of the stone was helping him. When Quirrell came forwards again, harry reached up and grabbed his face, hoping for the same effect. Quirrell's face immediately began to crumble like his hands. As he tried one last time to reach Harry, whatever magic was at work spread to the rest of his body and he fell. When the dust settled, there was nothing left but a pile of robes surrounded by ash. Harry felt his heart begin to slow down and he looked at his hands once more. Whatever had just happened had saved him, and though a man was dead, for now he felt nothing but relief. Picking up the stone and his wand, Harry moved to go back out the way he had come – the fire having died with Quirrell – but something stopped him. His instincts screamed at him and Harry slowly turned, raising his wand, and saw smoke rising from Quirrell and taking on a ghostly form. Harry didn't have time to react, the ghostly figure had let out a terrible scream and was on him, passing right through his chest and knocking Harry back.

 **-H/G-**

Harry slowly opened his eyes and became aware that he was no longer lying on the stone floor he remembered collapsing onto, but instead was lying on a soft bed. Reaching for his glasses he put them on and looked around, seeing that he was in the hospital wing. As he began to sit up he felt his hand being held in place and looked down to see Sirius, fast asleep in a chair beside his bed, his godson's hand held in his. He wasn't the only one keeping vigil by Harry's bedside though. Remus, who had been looking out the hospital window, turned at the sound of movement and breathed a sigh of relief seeing Harry awake.

"Harry." He murmured and rushed over in two strides, sitting on the end of the bed and jolting Sirius awake. The man awoke quickly and looked reproachfully at Remus for the ungentle wake up until he spotted Harry.

"Oh thank Merlin!" He said, jumping out of his seat with enough force to knock it backwards and pulling Harry into a hug. He took a few shuddering breaths while holding his godson close, before pulling away, his face morphing from a look of relief to anger, though his eyes still betrayed his fear, continuing to be glassy with tears. "What the bloody hell were you thinking?!" He demanded. "You went after Quirrell _alone?_ "

"I wasn't alone-"

"Two other first years don't count as back up, though I'm immensely grateful to them both."

"You really scared us, Harry." Remus said, the calmer of the two, though he looked no less upset than Sirius. "Why didn't you wait for us to contact you with the plan we said we were working on?"

"We tried!" Harry said. "We waited a week and then things got urgent. We tried contacting you, I sent Dobby for you, we even tried going to Dumbledore but nothing worked. If we didn't go after Quirrell then Voldemort would have the stone by now."

"Perhaps. Though perhaps not." Dumbledore's voice spoke from the entrance. "Good afternoon, Harry." He greeted. "Sirius, Remus." The two adults stiffened seeing him, though neither said anything for the moment.

"What do you mean, professor?"

"The Mirror of Erised is an object of both delight and burden. It shows one nothing more or less than the deepest desire of one's heart. When both you and Professor Quirrell looked into the mirror you saw yourselves with the stone, both of you desiring it above all else; however, only one of you was able to retrieve it. You see, only one who desired to find the stone – find it, but not use it – would be able to get it. That is one of my more brilliant ideas, if I say so myself."

"So if I had never followed Quirrell then he wouldn't have gotten the stone." Harry concluded. "He wanted to use the stone to bring Voldemort back."

"Yes. Though perhaps he could have worked his way around my magic, in time." Dumbledore said. "We will never know though."

"What we do know, however," Sirius spoke, looking furiously at Dumbledore. "Is that you brought the stone into a school, no doubt knowing Voldemort was after it, and guarded it with traps three _first years_ could get passed. I assure you that I will be going to the Board of Governors, possibly even the Ministry about this, Dumbledore. I find it highly suspicious that not only did you place such weak barriers, but that they seemed to be designed to play to Harry and his friends' strengths."

"Sirius-"

"Lord Black." He corrected, cutting across Dumbledore and not letting him continue. "People are not your own personal pawns, Dumbledore, _especially_ not my godson, and I will not stand for you playing with them as if they are. Now get out." Dumbledore looked like he wanted to protest, but clearly thought better of it. With a nod to Harry, he departed.

"I'm sorry." Harry said once they were alone again. "I shouldn't have run off like that, I didn't mean to make you worry...I just really thought I had no choice." Sirius and Remus' expressions softened and both re-took their seats.

"It's alright, Harry." Said Remus. "Your bravery quite frankly astounded us, yours and your friends."

"Though lets try not to have a repeat performance, shall we?" Sirius added. "I don't think my heart could handle it."

"We're very proud of you all, though." Remus said pointedly, looking to Sirius who rolled his eyes.

"Of course we're proud." He said, as if it was obvious. "But I still don't want him to run into danger unnecessarily." Remus couldn't disagree with that. "And we both learned something here that will help with that. Harry won't make assumptions and dive in head first without checking, even if he did check and we weren't available for _only thirty minutes._ " It was Sirius' turn to look pointedly at someone as he stared Harry down. "And I learned to keep you updated more. I always knew you weren't one to just sit back and let the adults handle it, especially if you didn't know what was going on. I just keep forgetting because every time I think of you running into danger, I still see that knobbly-kneed youngster chasing after the highly dangerous gnomes in the garden carrying a wand far too big for him."

"We both do at times." Agreed Remus. "But we know you're a very capable young man, Harry, and we promise to treat you as such from now on."

"But I wasn't." He admitted quietly. "I got in there with Quirrell, thinking I had a plan and would be alright if I could just get his wand from him, but he had me with two snaps of his fingers. I was completely useless."

"Not useless, Harry, never useless." Said Sirius. "It's just that you're still young and no matter how much you train or learn your magical core hasn't grown enough yet for you to be on the same footing as a fully trained wizard."

"Not to mention this one had Voldemort possessing him." Remus added. Harry felt a bit better at that, not many adult witches or wizards could stand up to Voldemort, after all, though he still vowed to train harder this summer.

"How are Ron and Hermione?" He then asked. "They're ok, aren't they?"

"Of course we are." Ron said as he and Hermione strode into the hospital wing. "You didn't think a little giant chess set or a riddle would do us in, did you?"

"We've never been better." Hermione agreed, both looking very relieved to see him awake.

"They've been here almost as much as we have." Said Sirius. "Madam Pomfrey finally forced them back to class today."

"Today? How long have I been here?" Harry asked.

"You've been out of it for three days, mate." Said Ron.

"Three very long and harrowing days." Sirius muttered under his breath.

"There's only so long I can claim the leg Madam Pomfrey healed in a few seconds was still hurting, or Hermione that she still felt sick from the potion she drank down there, though they couldn't find anything wrong with her." Harry looked to Hermione with a raised eyebrow and she blushed; he'd never have thought that Hermione would lie to a Hogwarts staff member, let alone pretend to be sick when there were classes to take.

"We didn't want to leave you before we knew you'd be alright." She admitted quietly. Harry smiled and reached over to grasp her hand.

"Thanks, Hermione. You too, Ron. I couldn't ask for better friends." Both smiled in return.

"No you couldn't." Sirius agreed, ending the moment between the friends. "And since this friendship looks like it's going to last for some time I think they deserve to be trained up as well. I doubt either of them will allow you to run into danger without them now."

"We'll speak with their parents about having them join your lessons over the summer." Said Remus. The reaction was both instant and predictable: Hermione perked up and began asking questions about the lessons they would take and how she could prepare for them while Ron groaned and hung his head, though Harry knew that backing out hadn't ever crossed Ron's mind. The two of them were in it for the long haul, and Harry couldn't be happier.

* * *

 **A/N - It felt a bit rushed, going through each event at the end, but I didn't want to stay on it too long and the other drafts weren't any better, so hope this is ok.**

 **Review please!**


	6. The Second Meeting

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 – The Second Meeting**

* * *

Harry's first year at Hogwarts ended on a high note. He was third in their year – with Hermione naturally being first – and nothing else unusual had happened. The only down point had been that Gryffindor lost the Quidditch Cup. However, Oliver was by no means discouraged; their team was newly formed that year and he had high hopes for them in years to come. The summer began quietly and relaxing with Harry being given two weeks off before the summer lessons began. In that time he had gotten to properly hang out with Draco for the first time since the Christmas holidays and both were glad that their year mostly apart hadn't ruined their friendship by any means. Sirius and Remus had also done as promised and spoken with Molly and Arthur Weasley, as well as Jean and Richard Granger about their children joining in Harry's lessons. Sirius had predicted that the Weasleys would be only too happy for their son to have lessons with the heir to an ancient and noble house, and which were taught by the lord of another ancient and noble house. He was right, though on their very first meeting it was also obvious that they were happy to see that Ron had made such a good friend and were unlikely to have said no because of that fact, even if ancient and noble houses weren't involved. Hermione's parents, being muggles, didn't have the knowledge of wizarding society to be awed in any way by Sirius' title, though Hermione explained it was similar to being an earl or a duke. Naturally after having called him 'my lord' for reasons unknown to her, Hermione had gone to the library and read up all she could on the wizarding nobility. She'd also questioned both Harry and Ron extensively until she was satisfied that she knew all there was to know.

That knowledge was put to the test over the summer when the Malfoys came to visit and the perfect curtsy and proper address she gave without any prompting when being introduced to them endeared all three Malfoys to her. Ron was another story. For as long as he had known, his father had talked about the Malfoys and how evil they were. Draco had even seemed to prove his dad right when they got to Hogwarts and he'd begun to bully Harry, Ron and Hermione, as well as others within the school. He'd made the necessary bow to Lord Malfoy, had kissed Lady Malfoy's hand, as his mother had taught him, and then stormed off, having stayed only long enough for the proper greeting so as not to offend a noble lord and lady. Harry had greeted his aunt and uncle before motioning for Hermione and Draco to follow him. They found Ron outside by the large pond, throwing rocks into it.

"Ron-" Harry began, though his friend turned furious eyes on him, which only narrowed further upon seeing Draco.

"What's _he_ doing here?" He hissed.

"He's my friend and cousin, Ron." Harry said. "I asked the Malfoys here today to meet you because I didn't want to keep secrets from you. I know the Weasleys and Malfoys haven't always gotten on-"

"That's an understatement." Ron snarled, still glaring at Draco.

"But Draco is my friend too, a member of my family, and I need you to accept that."

"Accept…" Ron trailed off angrily before whipping around to face Hermione. "Why aren't you as angry as me?"

"Well, I don't have same history with the Malfoys as you do." She said somewhat hesitantly, not wanting to anger him more.

"But he bullied you all term!"

"Did he though?" While she didn't want to make Ron angrier, Hermione also wasn't going to agree simply to placate him. "I'm sure it comes as no surprise that I really was bullied before coming to Hogwarts, so I know what bullying looks like, what it feels like, and Draco was more teasing than anything. He never actually did anything to us and nothing he said was truly hurtful. Actually now that I know it was all an act it makes sense why he was very tame."

"So he's Draco now, huh?" Ron seethed.

"Oh grow up, Weasley!" Draco snapped, having had enough of the temper tantrum. "You think you're so hard done by? Harry's my best friend and I had to stay away from him all year while pretending to be an evil git who hates muggleborns and blood traitors. Not to mention that when that psycho finally does return it's _my_ family that will have to bow and scape to him knowing that if he ever finds out where our true loyalties lie we'll be begging for death before he's done with us. So you'll excuse me if I don't have much patience with your little temper tantrum because you don't like the fact that the Malfoys aren't actually the evil bastards you wanted us to be." Silence reigned for a time as Ron and Draco stared each other down, while Harry and Hermione looked at Draco impressed. Slowly though their attention turned fully to Ron, wondering how he'd react and not liking how red his face was; it was a sure sign he was about to explode. However, while they were prepared for an outburst, Ron surprised them.

"You really trust this git?" He asked Harry.

"I do." He confirmed. "I've known them all since I was two-years-old and trust them completely."

"But how?" Ron asked. He seemed to have let go of most of his anger – the red in his face having receded – but still needed some answers and reassurance. "You know about their past. Malfoy's dad has the Dark Mark for Merlin's sake! He's a Death Eater!" Draco opened his mouth to protest but Harry placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

" _Was_ a Death Eater." He corrected. "I'm well aware of Uncle Lucius' past but I also know he regrets his actions and came to regret them before Voldemort fell."

"He claimed to have been under the Imperius Curse!" Ron defended.

"Yes. And given the absolute chaos that Sirius says followed that night ten years ago I don't blame him. He didn't have Dumbledore's protection like Snape did, he didn't have anyone's protection. Admitted Death Eaters were being thrown in Azkaban or given the Dementor's Kiss without a trial, so I can understand why he didn't let his regret overtake him enough to essentially commit suicide and probably see to the ruin of his family. It may not have exactly been right or honest, but the Ministry wouldn't have even followed their own laws when dealing with him. And even if they would have, Sirius assured me that he didn't deserve Azkaban."

"What do you mean 'didn't deserve Azkaban?' He was a Death Eater!"

"Yes, but he was Death Eater when it meant something very different." Said Draco, unable to stay quiet any longer. Ron looked confused. "You really don't know your history, do you? Originally Voldemort stood for preserving wizarding society. That's how he rose to power: he convinced the old families that the muggles were going to take over and wizarding society as they knew it would be gone for good. My father was all for preserving wizarding society. Yes, he believed wizards superior to muggles and wanted to diminish their influence on our world, but he never truly hated them. He thought Voldemort was the best chance of stopping the loss of our traditions and way of life, which is why he followed him. By the time he realized he was wrong, by the time the killing and torturing started, it was too late. Voldemort had proven he could be as ruthless with his followers as he was with his enemies. If father had tried to leave, or even let on that he didn't believe in 'the cause' anymore then he'd have been killed. As would mother and I."

"Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa came to Sirius shortly after Voldemort fell and told him everything." Harry continued. "I was still a baby then, but Sirius told me all about it years later, when I first learned of Uncle Lucius' past. That was the same day I first saw his Dark Mark. Aunt Cissa is a Black by birth, so she is still beholden enough to House Black for the family magic to not allow her to deceive Lord Black, so Sirius knew immediately that everything she said was true. Uncle Lucius was a different matter, but he allowed himself to be questioned under Veritaserum and vowed on his magic that he no longer followed Voldemort by choice. Sirius believed him, and his still has his magic, so the rest is history." Ron seemed pensive for moment, before finally turning to Draco.

"You said his name."

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said, to which Draco nodded.

"I grew up with Harry. He refused to be afraid enough of the man who murdered his parents to call him anything but his name, so I did too. At least when mother and father aren't around; they still can't stand to hear the name." Ron became pensive once again and the three waited as he mulled over everything he'd just heard. Finally he appeared to reach a decision.

"I still don't like you." He said to Draco.

"I assure you the feeling is mutual, Weasley."

"But if Harry trusts you…then alright." From that day the two formed an uneasy truce and Harry and Hermione were glad to see it last through the rest of the summer. Hermione herself didn't have the same misgivings that Ron did and easily formed a friendship with Draco. They found that they both loved learning – Draco having been second in their year – and so were often found in the library together, pouring over one tome or another. Ron's interactions with the elder Malfoys was decidedly more cool, though as he wasn't hostile they left him alone; it would take time for him to get over a lifetime of dislike. As with Draco, Hermione wasn't so reserved with them though, and after but a couple meetings Narcissa had taken Hermione under her wing. As a muggleborn, Hermione didn't know anything about wizarding society besides what could be read in a book and so showed great interest in everything Narcissa – a pureblood and pillar of wizarding society – could teach her. Narcissa herself was only to happy to pass on wizarding customs and traditions, especially those that she'd previously been unable to pass on, not having a daughter of her own. Lucius too seemed to more than just tolerate Hermione and had even reciprocated, if awkwardly, the hug Hermione spontaneously greeted him with one day. The smile though had been genuine and Draco was in awe of how comfortable his parents were with Hermione after only a few short weeks. The Malfoys' treatment of Hermione, who by Draco's own admission they had deemed inferior not too long ago, showed Ron that they were sincere and his uneasy truce with Draco had turned into an uneasy acquaintanceship with all three Malfoys.

With both Ron and Hermione accepting everything that had been thrown at them, the rest of the summer passed all too quickly. It wasn't so fast though that they, Draco included, hadn't learned a lot in their lessons, including one very useful tactic. Harry had insisted that he would never again be so helpless as he had been against Quirrell, but there was still the matter of him being young and his magical core not having matured yet. To get around this, Sirius and Remus had taught them some spells that would distract their opponent thoroughly, hopefully long enough to either allow them to escape – which was always to be Option A as far as they were concerned – or to disarm their opponent, which was highly unlikely without a distraction at their current power level. With all that learning, they'd had only minimal time to relax before the summer ended, though all were feeling pleased with how they'd spent their time and were ready to return to Hogwarts. On September 1st, Sirius apparated himself and Harry to the apparition point near King's Cross, followed closely by Remus who had Harry's trunk and Hedwig. They walked to the barrier and met Hermione there, where she was saying goodbye to her parents. After a brief talk with the Grangers they walked through the stone barrier and onto the platform together. The two had promised to meet Ron on the platform, but though they waited until the last minute he still hadn't arrived. Sirius and Remus finally ushered them onto the train, promising to find out what had happened, and so Harry and Hermione went to find a compartment on their own. They passed Draco along the way, but steadfastly ignored him as he sneered in their direction, his two bodyguards lumbering after him.

"I wonder what happened to Ron." Harry mused as they settled into a compartment in the last carriage and the train started to pull away.

"I don't know, but I hope he's alright." Hermione said. Thankfully, the train had been moving for not five minutes when they got their answer.

"There you are!" Ron exclaimed in relief as he hauled his trunk inside and made himself comfortable.

"What happened to you?" Harry asked, sharing a relieved look with Hermione.

"Fred and George kept forgetting things so we had to turn back three times." He grumbled.

" _Just_ Fred and George forgot things?" A voice asked pointedly. The three turned to see a small redheaded girl in the doorway.

"What are you still doing here?" Ron asked rudely.

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded and Harry shot him a dirty look as the girl's face fell. Getting up, Harry moved to greet her.

"Hello. You're Ginny, right?" The girl blushed and nodded as she curtsied just like the last time.

"None of that, you're Ron's sister." Harry waved off her formality, though not feeling quite as uncomfortable as last time. Ginny smiled shyly, but otherwise awkwardly stood there.

"You two have met?" Ron asked, sounding surprised.

"Last year on the platform. She got separated from you lot in the crowd and bumped into me." Ron nodded in acceptance. Still, he didn't want his little sister hanging around.

"Ginny, I think Luna was looking for you earlier." He said pointedly. She knew he said that simply to get rid of her, and debated staying simply to annoy him, but she knew she'd probably just be tongue-tied. Plus, she knew when she wasn't wanted. Grabbing her trunk, Ginny smiled once more at Harry and waved goodbye, making her way back down the corridor.

"That wasn't very nice, Ronald." Hermione scolded once more. "She's your sister!"

"Yeah, but she's a girl and obsessed with Harry. You'd better watch out, mate."

"I'm a girl too. Does that mean you want me to leave as well?" There was no good way to answer that question and even as bad as he was with girls, Harry knew it.

"No…I mean yes…I mean…" Harry tuned out the argument that followed as Ron tried to dig himself out of his self-made hole. As he sat back down, his eyes continued to stare at the door where Ginny had just been. There was something about her that he couldn't quite place, though if the odd feeling that had welled up in him when he'd seen her just now was anything to go by, then something within him knew. Now he just had to figure out what it was.

* * *

 **A/N - I wanted a slightly more mature Ron in this fic. Yes he still has a temper and tends to jump to conclusions and react badly, but he's more susceptible to reason and calms down faster.**

 **Review please!**


	7. Enemies of the Heir Beware

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 7 – Enemies of the Heir Beware**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione's return to Hogwarts went smoothly and the year began without a hitch. Well, almost without one. After Quirrell's death last year a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was needed. Dumbledore had hired Gilderoy Lockhart, the acclaimed wizard who had spent his life travelling and helping the communities he visited vanquish whatever it was that plagued them. He was also a highly popular author, having turned his adventures into very successful books. By all accounts he should have been an excellent teacher, highly qualified with a lot of knowledge to impart; however, that was not the case. Lockhart spent each class re-enacting the events of his books – in which he always played himself and Harry was often called upon to play the vampire, Hag or werewolf he defeated – as well as quizzing them on his books, specifically that parts that were all about him. Lockhart aside, the year was off to a good start, though it wasn't to remain that way.

"The feast must be half over by now." Ron complained as the three friends made their way down to the great hall. They were running late for the Halloween feast having been in an unused classroom continuing their summer training, as they did every chance they got. They had been so focused that not even Ron had realized the time until five minutes ago. Trying to tune out Ron's whining at missing the start of the feast, they continued on the way and were almost there when Harry stopped mid-step.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, but Harry shushed her.

"Do you hear that?" He said after a moment. Ron and Hermione listened hard but could hear nothing. "That voice."

"There's no voice, Harry." Hermione insisted starting to sound worried. Harry was quiet in concentration for a moment before his head snapped down the corridor they'd just come from.

"It's going to kill!" He gasped before taking off at a run, Ron and Hermione following behind him. Harry ran as fast as he could, trailing the voice that was talking about smelling blood and going to kill. Eventually the voice led him to the second floor corridor, finding it flooded. The voice though was coming from down that way so without hesitation Harry splashed his way down the corridor before coming to a dead stop once again.

"Harry, what-" Ron started, though he cut off when he saw what Harry had. There, stiff as a board and hanging by its tail off a torch bracket, was Mrs. Norris.

"Oh no!" Hermione gasped. "Is she…dead?" Neither boy answered her as the three approached the cat to get a better look. As they did a reflection in the water caught their eye. Turning, they were greeted by a sight right out of a horror movie.

" ' _The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the Heir…beware.'_ " Read Hermione. "It's written in blood." Before they could ponder what the message on the wall meant, footsteps and voices were heard. The feast had let out and students were beginning to make their way back to their common rooms. They all stopped, of course, when they saw Mrs. Norris, cries of surprise, confusion and horror making their way throughout and crowd.

"What's going on here? Make way, make way!" An easily recognized voice ordered as Mr. Filch came into view. Harry actually felt sorry for the cantankerous old man when he saw the way Filch's face collapsed upon seeing his cat. "Mrs. Norris?!" He gasped, taking a few steps forward before turning his sights on Harry, Ron and Hermione, the only three standing right beside her. "You've murdered my cat. I'll kill you. I'll kill you!"

"Argus!" Dumbledore's voice said sharply as he and the other staff arrived, having been drawn by the crowd. They had pushed their way through to the front and looked as shocked and horrified as everyone else when they saw the scene before them. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Dumbledore instructed upon laying eyes on the bloody message. "Everyone except…you three." He directed to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Prefects, please see everyone gets there safely."

"Gryffindors follow me!" Percy was the first to shout out, though the other prefects followed.

"They've murdered Mrs. Norris." Filch informed the headmaster, who had gone to get a closer look at the cat as the other students left. "I want to see some punishment!"

"She is not dead, Argus. She has been petrified."

"Ah, thought so!" Lockhart spoke up. "Pity I wasn't here, I know exactly the counter-curse that would have saved her." Dumbledore's gaze shifted briefly to his defence professor but otherwise he ignored him.

"How she has been petrified I cannot say, though we can cure her, Argus." Dumbledore assured the caretaker. "I understand that Professor Sprout has a very healthy crop of Mandrake his year. It will take time for them to mature, but once they have we can brew a restorative draught."

"And them? They're the ones that done it!"

"If I may, Headmaster." Snape stepped forward, to Filch's surprise; usually they were allies in their hatred of the students. "As you know, petrification is not an easy process. I doubt very much that three second years could have done this."

"I agree, Severus." Said Dumbledore. "Though it is a curious circumstance that we find the three of you here like this. Did you see who did this?

"No, professor." Hermione answered promptly. "We were running late for the feast when…"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Snape asked.

"When I realized I forgot something in the library. We were on our way back there when we found Mrs. Norris."

"Rubbish!" Filch spat, still looking livid.

"We will find who did this to Mrs. Norris, Argus." Dumbledore tried to reassure him. "In the meantime, I strongly recommend caution. To all."

"Come Argus." Madam Pomfrey came forward and began to gently lead the distraught man away. "Let's get you a calming draught." Hoping to make their escape now, Harry looked to Dumbledore who nodded. Saying a quick goodnight to the professors, the three left and followed the path Percy had led the Gryffindors, though they slowed down considerably once out of sight.

"So you hear a voice, a voice only you can hear saying it is going to kill, and Mrs. Norris turns up petrified." Hermione recapped.

"Coincidence?" Ron asked, though his tone told them he didn't believe it to be.

"Do you think I should have told them? Dumbledore and the others I mean?" Asked Harry.

"No, Harry." Hermione said vehemently. "Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign."

"You should tell Sirius and Remus though. And…Draco." He added, sounding a bit pained as he did. "He can help us keep an ear out for any voices. Maybe Hermione and I just weren't listening hard enough this time." With a feeling of mounting dread, Harry nodded and the three continued on to the common room.

 **-H/G-**

The school was on high alert after Mrs. Norris was attacked. At least, the teachers were, the student population didn't seem too concerned. This was largely because Mrs. Norris was almost as hated as Filch himself, so many were thinking that whoever had attacked her had done them all a favour. Harry though wasn't one of those people. True that he wouldn't miss Mrs. Norris, but like the teachers he knew that this was nothing to joke about. The day following the attack, Harry, Ron and Hermione – along with over half of the school's population – went to the library to try and find anything they could about this Chamber of Secrets. Very little could be found though, even by Hermione. She knew of a very short reference to the Chamber in _Hogwarts a History_ but it merely said that the Chamber was a legend dating back to the time of the founders and discounted it as anything more. This was also the reason Madam Pince gave when Hermione went to ask for any other books about the Chamber; a mere legend with nothing to prove it might be otherwise did not bear any true importance and so it was not worth the space to stock the shelves with any such materials. Of course, her answer did not satisfy anyone, least of all Hermione.

"Professor?" She asked having raised her hand during their next Transfiguration lesson.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets." McGonagall looked to her hesitantly then to the rest of the class, all of whom had never before paid this much attention in one of her classes.

"Oh very well." She said finally. "Now as you know, Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously…one did not."

"Three guesses who." Ron muttered.

"Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective of the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all magic families, in other words, purebloods. Unable to persuade the others he decided to leave the school. According to legend, Slytherin built a hidden chamber in this castle known as the Chamber of Secrets. Now shortly before departing he sealed it until that time that his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggleborns." Hermione surmised unnecessarily; McGonagall nodded.

"Well, naturally the school has been searched many times. No such chamber has been found."

"Professor? What exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" Hermione asked.

"The Chamber is said to be home to something that only the heir of Slytherin can control. It is said to be the home of a monster." Class ended shortly afterwards on a rather low note and it was a subdued group of second years that headed to their next class.

"Do you think the legend is true?" Asked Ron as they walked through one of the courtyards.

"Yes." Hermione replied without any hesitation. "McGonagall's worried, all the teachers are."

"But that means that the heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts."

"The quest is, who?" Harry answered Ron's unspoken question.

 **-H/G-**

The following day the students were treated again to the sight of Lucius Malfoy striding into the great hall during breakfast and heading straight for Dumbledore. Draco had warned his friends yesterday that his father was coming, having taken the news that the Chamber of Secrets was apparently open very badly. Wanting to know what was going on and not being willing to wait to be told a watered down version by Sirius later, Harry had come prepared with his cloak and stealthily followed Lucius and Dumbledore when they left. Whether this matter was too serious to wait, or if his uncle just knew him too well and figured he'd follow, Harry was in luck that they didn't wait until reaching the headmaster's office before talking.

"You are certain that the fabled Chamber of Secrets has been opened?" Lucius asked the moment they were far enough away from the great hall.

"It appears that way, yes."

"Then we must search the school more thoroughly then ever before and find it. I'm sure I don't need to remind you, Dumbledore, that a student died the last time the Chamber was opened." That surprised Harry. So this wasn't the first time the Chamber was opened and last time someone had actually died. This was not off to a good start.

"Of course not, Lucius. I was a teacher here when it happened after all. I admit I find it curious though that you care so much." Lucius' lips thinned.

"My son is here in this castle, of course I care." He replied in a clipped tone.

"Yes, but you know as well as I that the monster in the Chamber was placed there to purge the school of muggleborns. Your son hardly fits the bill." Harry could see his uncle tense. Outwardly Lucius maintained the appearance of hating muggles, knowing that to do otherwise would seal his, and his family's, fate when Voldemort returned; however, Harry knew how much such assumptions grated on his nerves.

"That is pure speculation, Dumbledore. We know the legend but not the truth and until we do I will not put my son's safety at risk, nor that of any other student. It would be terrible if there was another death. Especially Mr. Potter. I do not think the wizarding world would survive his demise." Harry stopped for a moment, feeling like he'd just been hit by a bludger. His uncle would not have mentioned him specifically without a reason.

"And you care for Harry's safety in particular?"

"He is a member of House Black." Lucius replied with the excuse he used anytime someone questions why he cared at all for Harry. "Lord Black would be quite put out if I did not do all I could to protect him."

"And you care so deeply of what Sirius thinks?" Lucius was now becoming agitated.

"Need I remind you, Dumbledore, that my wife is a Black by birth and my son stands to inherit the lordship should the current lord not produce an heir of his own?" This was actually not true. A few years after Harry came to live with Sirius, the current Lord Black realized he was unlikely to have children of his own and so had made Harry his heir. Of course this information was on a need to know basis as it gave them an advantage, and the Malfoy's an excuse, so none outside their family and Gringotts needed to know until such a time as the next lord was to claim the title. "By virtue of the ties between our houses Lord Black and I have an…understanding." Dumbledore hummed in thought but said no more for they had now reached his office. Harry was prepared to follow them inside but the sudden appearance of a large black dog who sprang from the shadows once Dumbledore and Lucius had disappeared up the stairs stopped him.

"Sirius!" He gasped in surprise. "How did you…?" He got his answer as the dog began sniffing at his invisible feet. "You could smell me." He said in realization. With a wolfy grin, the dog barked once and bounded down the corridor. Harry followed him into an unused classroom before taking the cloak off and greeting his godfather properly once he'd transformed back. "What are you doing here?"

"I had to see you after the letter you sent last night." He replied as he took a seat. "You mentioned hearing a voice, but you have no idea what it was?"

"No." Harry shook his head. "Only that it was going to kill and then we found Mrs. Norris petrified."

"That's not a coincidence, Harry, I'm sorry to say. What you heard had to have been involved if not behind the whole thing."

"I figured as much." He muttered sadly. "But why was I the only one to hear it?"

"I don't know but it can't mean anything good. Listen to me, Harry, you could be in great danger: before his fall, Voldemort claimed to be a descendent of Slytherin and we now know is isn't truly gone." Harry's eyes widened at the implications, now knowing why his uncle had mentioned him to Dumbledore.

"But that means he's back at Hogwarts."

"And that his whole thing with the Chamber could be to get to you."

"Then I'll have to be extra cautious." He said. "And if he's after me then I'll be ready this time."

"Don't you dare do anything stupid, Harry!" Sirius said sharply. "I feel I've told you that far too often lately, but you apparently need the reminder." Harry looked a bit sheepish under Sirius' glare.

"I don't go looking for trouble, trouble usually finds me."

"Uh huh. And you never do anything rash or unthinking." Harry tried to look innocent but failed utterly. "Just promise me you'll be careful. And that you'll listen to Hermione."

"Why Hermione?"

"That girl has more brains and common sense than most adults." Sirius said with a look that told Harry he should already know this. "If she thinks you're being stupid then you probably are." Harry had to concede that point.

"Alright, I'll be careful and will listen to Hermione."

"I know you won't, Harry, but my heart thanks you for trying." Sirius said, giving Harry a hug. "Now get to class, you're already late." Looking at his watch, Harry cursed; it was already fifteen minutes into the first class of the day. Shoving his cloak into his bag Harry bid goodbye to Sirius and took off at a run, wondering along the way on what excuse he could give Flitwick.

 **-H/G-**

After Lucius' visit, new safety measures were put in place. The first and second years were escorted everywhere by either a professor or prefect, none of them allowed anywhere on their own. The higher years had a bit more freedom but a school wide curfew was put into effect and even the seventh years were highly discouraged from going anywhere alone. It was more than just a bit disruptive but the school governors weren't taking any chances. Aurors were also seen at the school, searching every room for the fabled Chamber of Secrets. Unsurprisingly they didn't find anything and that coupled with the lack of any other attacks had the students relaxing as Christmas came and went. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco, however, were not among those to relax. They knew the truth about the likely culprit and were constantly on high alert.

The extra carefulness and observance served another purpose, though unintentionally. As Christmas approached, Harry noticed that Ron's sister began to look paler, her eyes becoming more gaunt and empty. Harry mentioned this to Ron who initially thought everything was fine, until he too began to notice it. Enlisting the help of his brothers, Ron tried to talk to Ginny who insisted everything was fine. Her appearance didn't corroborate that though and finally Percy put his foot down and took her to see Madam Pomfrey. The matron could find nothing wrong with her though and simply prescribed rest, attributing her gaunt look to the stress of recent events. It seemed to do the trick, for over the holidays Ginny perked up and seemed to become her old self.

Harry though wasn't so convinced for every time he looked at her that feeling he'd had on the train returned, this time stronger than before. Harry still didn't know what the feeling was and he hadn't mentioned it to anyone. He knew what Sirius and Remus would say: that he had his first crush. Sirius would follow with some teasing while Remus would no doubt try and talk to him about it, ensuring him that he was growing up and would start noticing girls. Draco and Ron would follow Sirius' example, though Ron might also kill him since it was his sister, while Hermione would act more like Remus. His uncle would cough uncomfortably if he ever brought it up with him, while his aunt would dive right into lessons on how a noble lord was to act around a girl and the proper etiquette for courting her. No, it was best not to mention it to anyone until he at least knew what the feeling was. In the meantime, Harry straight up told Ginny she could come to him if she needed anything and vowed to keep an eye on her. That proved more difficult than he thought it would be. After the holidays classes and quidditch practice returned with a vengeance and the few times he remembered to check on her Ginny was nowhere to be found.

For the most part though school continued on as normal, the bloody message and attack on Filch's cat becoming more and more of a distant memory as the months passed; until February that is. Harry was in the hospital wing one night after a quidditch match cursing Lockhart and wondering how he'd ever done the things in his books. A bludger had broken Harry's arm during the game and instead of helping him to the hospital wing the defence professor had decided to heal it himself, but instead had somehow vanished all the bones in Harry's arm. Madam Pomfrey had to grow them back and Harry was forced to stay overnight as she did. By coincidence, or fate, this meant that Harry was there when Dumbledore and McGonagall rushed in late that night.

"What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"There has been another attack." Replied Dumbledore. Harry's breath hitched but he forced himself to remain silent and still lest they realize he was awake and stopped him from eavesdropping.

"He was found not far from here. We think he was on his way to see Potter." McGonagall said. "Perhaps he got a picture of his attacker." Harry felt his heart sink. There was only one student with a camera who would break curfew to see him: the annoying, yet endearing, first year who worshipped him: Colin Creevey. Harry heard a click followed by a poof and rightly concluded that the film had been destroyed. "What does this mean, Albus?"

"It is as we feared, Minerva. The Chamber of Secrets has indeed been opened again."

* * *

 **A/N - And there we have the opening of the Chamber. I know some of you were hoping Ginny would be properly brought into the story now that we've started _Chamber of Secrets_ , and she is coming, just not quite yet. **

**On the note of Ginny, I found it somewhat odd that in the book her brothers didn't notice anything wrong with her at all throughout the entire year. Granted they are boys, and kids/teenagers, but I still think they would have noticed at least something. This Harry would definitely have noticed something, especially with that feeling he's having (which will be explained soon), but that being said he is still a boy and a kid, so I think that once she started to seemingly get better, and school/quidditch started up again, not to mention people being petrified, that he'd get distracted and it wouldn't be his main focus. Same with the Weasley brothers.**

 **Review please!**


	8. A Daughter of House Black

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 – A Daughter of House Black**

* * *

Harry was released the next day and wasted no time in informing his friends of what had happened. Draco was now included in these conversations in real time instead of waiting for when they could next meet up without being seen together. This was all thanks to Narcissa and Lucius' Christmas present. They had taken the communication mirror Harry and Sirius had and expanded it; normally only two mirrors were connected but it was now a whole network for their family, and for Ron and Hermione. It was a clever bit of magic and meant that Draco only had to find time alone to speak with his friends, which was much easier, and safer, than trying to meet up in person. Naturally the news of another attack, this time against a student, did not sit well with them and put them back on high alert, though this was true for the entire school. Gone was any relaxation that the quiet of the last few months had brought. The school was back to the strictly enforced extra safety measures. The governors – all of them this time – were seen coming and going from the castle, as were various members of the Ministry. No one was taking this lightly, for which Harry was immensely glad, though given Dumbledore's usual tendency to believe that Hogwarts was the safest place on earth, Harry suspected that the school's diligence might have something to do with the pressure being put on him from the governors and Ministry, which in turn was largely due to Lucius and Sirius. In seemingly all cases, people were happy to follow Dumbledore's lead given his status as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and given the general view that he is the most powerful light wizard in the world. Lucius and Sirius, however, did not share their views and both held a lot of sway in the Ministry, so those who would have been moved to inaction by Dumbledore's views were now forced into action.

With the whole school on high alert it became harder for the friends to sneak away and continue their usual training, and especially to meet up with Draco; even finding time to speak with him on the mirror was beginning to prove a challenge. A couple days after the attack was the exception. Lucius was back at the school, this time along with Sirius in his human form, the Lord of House Black having talked his way onto the Board of Governors, a feat that had proved quite easy in the recent upheaval. Both had summoned their children while Sirius had also invited Harry's friends as well, only their group knowing that all of them were meeting together.

"Why are we here, Sirius?" Harry asked, having recently spoken to his godfather in person. His answer didn't come from Sirius, however, but Lucius, who handed a small box to Draco. The twelve-year-old turned nervously to face Hermione. "The attack on Creevey proves that whoever the Heir of Slytherin is they're after muggleborns. I know you don't need someone to protect you, but I'm worried." He opened the box and Hermione let out a gasp seeing the large emerald necklace inside.

"Draco! What on earth…?"

"This necklace is an old Black family heirloom enchanted to protect a daughter of House Black; Grandfather Cygnus gave it to mother when she started at Hogwarts. It will protect you against most curses and will warn us if you're ever in danger." He explained. "It does have its limits though. I doubt it will protect you from Slytherin's heir, it's not that powerful, but hopefully it will buy you time to get away or for help to arrive."

"Draco…I don't-it's too much." Hermione tried to insist.

"Please."

"I…"

"You will wear it, poppet, no arguments." Lucius' tone brooked no disagreement. Hermione looked up at him and his stern expression, but also that there was worry in his own eyes as well. Nodding her head shyly, Hermione let Draco clasp the necklace around her neck.

"So is that all it does? Protects from curses and warns of danger? Or is there something else?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Sirius chortled and even Lucius cracked a smile, though Draco looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Well…its _original_ purpose was a bit…a bit different." He stuttered. "Of-of course it's not used like that _now_. We'd never… _never_ …"

"She's playing with you, Draco." His father said. "She knows exactly what the history is."

"What history?" Ron asked.

"Noble and ancient families would always give their daughters some form of protection before they attended Hogwarts." Hermione explained. "In almost all cases it was in the form of a piece of jewellery and it does exactly what Draco said it does. However, while protection from curses and such was a pleasant side effect, it is not why the noble lords gave it to their daughters; the jewellery was originally meant to protect the virtue of their daughters." Ron and Harry both now looked distinctly uncomfortable as well.

"Did Cissa teach you that?" Sirius asked.

"Protection jewellery passed down in ancient houses did come up in one of our lessons." Said Hermione with a dignified air, an almost exact copy of Narcissa. "She did not hide the truth from me when I asked."

"But you knew to ask?" Draco questioned, feeling more comfortable now as she didn't seem upset.

"I know my history, Draco, and noble famili3w trying to protect their daughter's virtue is not unique to the wizarding world." Hermione was once again in teaching mode. "Muggle history is littered with such attempts, the most overt and well-known being medieval chastity belts. Wizards simply had magic to help them so they did not need to resort to such crude methods when a simple piece of enchanted jewellery would do the same thing." Draco simply nodded.

"Wait, how did he know about this and I didn't?" Harry asked suddenly. "We took all our lessons together since we were three."

"In most things, pup." Said Sirius. "However, your aunt and uncle chose to educate their son more in the old ways then I thought you needed."

"In other words you were sticking it to your mum by not teaching the heir to House Black all the ancient pureblood traditions." Harry surmised.

"Harry! That is something I had not even thought of, so it could not possibly be the reasoning behind my actions!" Sirius lied through his teeth. "Though I truly didn't think you'd need that particular lesson, as well as some others. Full disclosure, pup, the Potter vaults have such a necklace inside them, which I believe was last worn by your great-great aunt, Whilomena, the last female Potter by birth. She died without any children so had no daughter to pass it on to. It returned to the Potter vaults when she died and will stay there until you have a daughter."

"Or forever." Harry muttered.

"Yes," He agreed with a chuckle. "Though if ever you have a daughter and there is reason to worry for her safety, you can alter the enchantments on it like Lucius did to be solely for protection, and not concerning her virtue."

"And moving on." Harry deliberately changed the subject.

"How will it warn you if I'm in danger?" Hermione asked, her curiosity on how the magic worked now taking over.

"Through this." Lucius held up his hand, pointing to a large emerald ring sitting on his little finger. "It will alert me if the enchantments on the necklace activate. I have also duplicated the effects onto these coins." He held one out to each of the boys. "Narcissa, Sirius and Remus also have one, so the cavalry will storm in if you're in trouble."

"But why do you have the ring if it's a Black family heirloom? For that matter, how will it even work for me?" She questioned. "The way Sirius spoke the necklace is to be passed from mother to daughter and are enchanted to protect only a daughter of that house, which I'm not."

"You're too smart for your own good, puss." Sirius said with a laugh, his own term of endearment for her having come after Lucius', when he decided he wasn't going to be outdone. "Lucius has the ring because when Narcissa and he married the magic in the necklace recognized him as master as she became a Malfoy. Technically it should be passed to their daughter and if they never had one then upon Narcissa's death it would return to the Black family, much like Whilomena's did to the Potters. However, as Narcissa is still alive and well the magic will not recognize anyone but the current Lord Malfoy as master, so the ring must remain with Lucius."

"That still doesn't explain how it'll work for me. I'm not a Malfoy either."

"Yes, regarding that…that is the reason why I am here today." He knelt down in front of her so as to better look her in the eye. "If it's alright with you, and Harry as well, I'd like to adopt you as a member of House Black. This will not only allow the necklace's enchantments to work for you – and afford you all the magical and legal protection of our house – but would make me your guardian in the wizarding world. It would also hopefully make the Heir of Slytherin think twice about attacking you; everyone knows we'd hunt down anyone who hurt a member of our family. Of course, as my godson Harry is already recognized as a member of my family, so a side effect would be that you two would be considered brother and sister."

"Yes!" Harry agreed with no hesitation, having broken out into a smile. "I've never said it but I've thought of you as a sister since halfway through first year. And you a brother." He added to Ron who nodded embarrassingly and muttered "Same." Hermione felt her heart melt a bit at Harry's reaction and the hesitation she now saw in his eyes, wondering what her reaction would be.

"I'm certainly not against the idea, I love you as a brother as well, Harry." She answered and Harry's smile turned brilliant. "But will that mean I'm no longer a Granger?"

"Yes." Sirius answered with a straight face, any hint of joking gone as he knew this would be the part that was hard for Hermione. "At least in the wizarding world it would. Your magic, our family magic, the Ministry, Gringotts, Hogwarts…all will recognize you as a Black and their records will change accordingly. Now that doesn't mean that you are no longer a Granger in the sense that you would lose your parents, or the rest of your family in the muggle world. In your daily life nothing would change except your last name, though to them you would still be Granger by name as well. You would still go to your parents during the holidays, and they would still be a huge part of your life. Aside from your name nothing will noticeably change in your life, though in the ways that matter most in our world you would be my daughter."

"And you're ok with that? What about mum and dad? Isn't this too much? There must be another way!" She was starting to get panicky. "Oh, but don't think I don't want to be your sister, Harry, it's not that at all, it's-"

"Calm down, puss." Sirius forced her to look at him. "I have already spoken with your parents and though they too did not like the thought of your last name changing, they know it is for your safety and recognized that nothing would really be changing, especially as you would still legally be a Granger in their world, and nothing would change for them." Hermione knew what he meant. When Professor McGonagall had delivered her Hogwarts letter and first told her she was a witch she had also explained that muggles didn't have any legal status in the wizarding world, not even if they were parents to a witch, so if Hermione attended Hogwarts she'd be appointed a magical guardian, which, in the case of muggleborns at Hogwarts, was the headmaster.

"So what you're saying is that just by sending me to Hogwarts my parents had essentially already given up any claim they had to me as I'd be living in the wizarding world." She surmised. "So what is the difference if my name now changes?"

"Yes. And for the record this _is_ the best way to protect you. Lucius and I did look into other ways, but there is little that is more powerful than old family magic."

"And the threat is very real. Someone died last time the Chamber was opened and I shouldn't place more importance on a name than on my safety, even if there's no guarantee I'll be attacked. The point is I could be, and if I am I may not even be here to care about what my last name is."

"I knew you were smart, puss, but even so I didn't think you'd rationalize it so quickly." Sirius gave her a smile.

"And you?" She then asked shyly. "How do you feel about all this?"

"Well, I'm not going to claim to have an instant familial connection with you like this one," He motioned to Harry. "But I have come to care for you. I, and House Black, would be honoured to have you."

"Not to mention your mother will be rolling over in her grave at a muggleborn becoming a Black." Harry added.

"Not everything is about my mother, pup." Sirius replied jovially, making it obvious to everything that he had thought of his mother's reaction. Harry and Draco sniggered, knowing how often Sirius did things solely because his mother wouldn't approve. Lucius merely rolled his eyes, an action mirrored by Hermione.

"Well, if you're sure, then I'd be honoured." She accepted. Harry hugged her with a beaming smile while Draco looked almost as happy, at least he did to his father, who had been watching him throughout the exchange.

"Excellent!" Sirius said, now grasping her hands in his. "Hermione Jean, is it your wish to become a member of House Black?" Hermione looked a bit shocked that this was happening now while Lucius scrambled to pull out his wand, muttering that Sirius could have warned him, and held it above their joined hands.

"Yes."

"Then I, Sirius Orion Black, head of House Black, wish to welcome you, Hermione Jean, into my house." Magic began to swirl around them and it was then that Lucius took over.

"I, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, do hereby witness your intent and ask you to make your vows. Do you, Sirius Orion Black, promise to accept Hermione Jean as a member of your house? Do you promise to care for and protect her, to ensure her future and to endow her with all the trappings and privileges due her as a daughter of House Black?"

"I do so promise."

"Do you, Hermione Jean, promise to throw away any allegiance to another noble house? Do you promise to honour House Black as your one true house, to respect and obey Lord Black as your head of house, and to take on all the rights and responsibilities of a daughter of House Black?" They could see Hermione's mind analyzing what Lucius had asked, but for now at least, she didn't question it, choosing instead to trust them.

"I do so promise." The swirling magic had concentrated at the tip of Lucius' wand as each made their vows and it now spiralled around their joined hands before disappearing.

"Thank you for trusting us, puss. I'm sorry I didn't explain things in detail beforehand, I didn't think." Sirius apologized. "Allow me to rectify that and assuage your curiosity. The vows are old, as you can probably tell. They date back to the first time my ancestors adopted someone into their house, which I believe was some seven hundred and fifty years ago, and have been used ever since. Because of the ancient nature of the vows the family magic responds only to them and not any variation; you'll notice that's a pattern with the ancient pureblood houses, they don't like change. Thankfully though, my ancestors weren't entirely stupid and left the wording open for interpretation. For example, seven hundred and fifty years ago it was generally understood that the vow to 'ensure her future' meant to see you married well and into a respectable house. Now though it simply means I'll continue to care for you after school instead of saying 'cheerio, off you go!' " Hermione chuckled, but she also wasn't disillusioned.

"You mean the vow means that to the current Lord Black, not to pureblood society in general." It wasn't a guess. "As I understand it many of the ancient houses still practice most, if not all, of the old ways and arranged marriages are quite common."

"Well you're not wrong." A sigh left him. "But that is not something you need to worry about. Nor is breaking your vow to obey; I'm certainly not expecting blind obedience in all things. Besides, Harry would kill me if I did."

"Too right you are." Harry piped up. Hermione chuckled again before spontaneously hugging Sirius.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"You're welcome, puss." He returned the hug.

"And thank you for the necklace." Hermione turned her hug on Lucius who, as always when she hugged him, looked uncomfortable for a moment before reciprocating, having leaned that she wouldn't let go until he did. "And you, Draco." A third hug was given and surprisingly Draco appeared more uncomfortable than his father, blushing profusely when they pulled apart.

"You know Harry and I have done things to protect you as well." Said Ron. "Where's our hug?"

"Oh of course you have, Ron." Her reply was condescending though she hugged him as well. "I know you and Harry have worked very hard these last few days to ensure at least one of you is always with me, even when I have to go to the loo." Ron's eyes widened and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"That obvious, huh?"

"About as subtle as a bludger, Ronald."

"We get points for trying though, right?" Harry asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Sure, why not? I can't fault my new brother for worrying about me can I?" Harry smiled brightly again when she called him her brother. Draco was the closest thing he had to a sibling and though they were very close and he was certainly a member of Harry's family, he had never truly thought of Draco as a brother. With Hermione though, and Ron as well, he'd felt an instant connection and it hadn't been long until he began thinking of them as siblings.

"Well I'm glad this is all sorted." Sirius spoke up. "Now, if the four of you don't get down to the great hall you're going to miss lunch, so run alone. I have to go see Dumbledore anyways, inform him he is no longer needed as your guardian." His smiled was almost predatory.

"You just love any opportunity to confront the old man." Lucius said with a roll of his eyes as he followed Sirius out of the room.

"Of course. Though this time it's more than that. I've no doubt he's thought of using his guardianship over Hermione to try and force Harry to his will and simply hasn't found the best way yet. It he thinks-" The door shut behind them cutting off whatever threat Sirius was about to utter.

"Welcome to the family, Hermione." Said Harry, still looking at the door. "I can't promise you won't regret it though, given how big a misfit Sirius is."

" _Just_ Sirius?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

 **A/N - A very Hermione centric chapter, and not one that advances the plot terribly, but I liked this chapter. I toyed for awhile her actually becoming a Black, but it worked out best in the end. Back to more plot next chapter!**

 **Review Please!**


	9. Parseltongue

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 – Parseltongue**

* * *

News that Hermione had been adopted into the Black family spread like wildfire through the Hogwarts rumour mill. Of course, this was just wand they had hoped for, word getting back to the heir of Slytherin in the hope that it would offer her some protection. It also had the side effect of reigning in the Slytherins. The Blacks were a noble and ancient house and attacking a member of that house, even just verbally, was not a good idea. Add in the family's influence and the fact that she was considered the sister of the future Lord Potter, giving her the protection of another noble and ancient house, and she was practically untouchable. Draco told them that after the news broke all the prejudiced purebloods who had been bullying Hermione since first year received owls from home – himself included to keep up appearances – instructing them not to do anything that could impugn her honour and have Lord Black come looking for blood. Several boys from noble houses had even begun treating her quite courteously, a few even going so far as to ask if they could escort the newly minted Miss Black to class. One of these boys was Draco, who used Hermione's new status to get to spend more time with her, Harry and Ron out in the open. He also explained, after Harry had complained about boys giving his sister too much attention, that Millicent Bulstrode had seen the necklace when Hermione was fixing her tie one day in the bathroom. She had immediately brought that news back to Slytherin house and they had assumed that Lord Black was following the ancient traditions with his newly adopted daughter and some of the boys had taken that to heart, their attention to Hermione now being a declaration to anyone from a noble house that they were interested in courting her once she was a bit older. Hermione was quite embarrassed by this development, while Harry was nearly fuming and had done all he could to show that his sister was off limits.

 **-H/G-**

The days following the attack on Colin saw security once again tightened at the school. Aurors were now a permanent fixture at the castle and at least one always escorted students to and from each class as well as between the common rooms and the great hall for meals. Weekends and other free times were harder to monitor, but they did their best, restricting students to certain areas of the castle, which were heavily guarded. For several days the school was quiet even though it had never housed so many people, until one day that silence ended. Harry was in the middle of potions when he heard it again, the voice.

" _Kill…kill…rip…tear…KILL!"_ Harry's head snapped up as he looked around for the source but saw none.

"Ron…did you hear that?" Harry asked, punching Ron in the arm to get his attention.

"What?"

"The voice!" Harry hissed. "The one from the night Mrs. Norris was attacked." Ron snapped his own head up at that he began listening intently.

"No." He said finally. "I don't hear anything, Harry."

"It's going to kill again." Before they could think on what to do, Snape called the class to an end. They both packed up as quickly as possible determining to follow the voice, but the potions master stopped them.

"Potter, a word." He called out before Harry could make his escape. Harry was about to protest but thought better of it when he saw the look in Snape's eyes.

"Go on." He said to Ron and Hermione. "Probably best anyways, I promised Sirius I'd try not to do anything stupid." Nodding their acceptance, the two filed out of the class and followed the auror taking them to lunch. "Yes, professor?" Harry asked when they were gone. This was the first time he and Snape had talked since last year after his very first potions class.

"Something is troubling you." He said. Concern was the last thing Harry would have expected from him. "Do not deny it, Potter, I saw you looking around earlier as if there was something there. Given everything that is going on I must insist you tell me." Although still unlike the Snape he knew, this, at least, made more sense. Snape wasn't worried about Harry; he was worried about the rest of the students. Harry stared at the potions master for several moments, wondering what to tell him. Eventually though, for a reason he couldn't explain, he decided on the truth.

"I heard a voice, sir. I don't know what it is or where it's coming from, but it said it was going to kill." Snape was stoic at this news, but Harry wasn't done. "It's not the first time I've heard it either, sir. The first time was when Mrs. Norris was attacked. It was the voice that led us to her." Snape took in that information for a moment before asking his questions.

"And are these the only two times you have heard the voice? There has been nothing since the cat was petrified?" Harry nodded. "You heard nothing the night Mr. Creevey was attacked?"

"No sir."

"And have you-" Whatever question he was going to ask next was cut off by the sound of several screams. Without hesitating Snape bolted to his feet and out the door, Harry hot on his heels. They ran up a couple flights of stairs following the voices and sounds of sobbing before coming across the class, the auror doing his best to calm them. Snape pushed his way to the front with Harry following in his wake and both stopped dead at what they saw. There, stiff as a board, were Justin Finch-Fletchley, a second year Hufflepuff whom had asked to use the lavatory during Snape's class, and the auror guard who had accompanied him. Floating alongside them was Nearly Headless Nick, his mostly severed head hanging to one side while the rest of his ghostly form was just as unresponsive as the other two.

"Auror Higgins, take the students to the great hall and ensure they stay there." Snape instructed the young auror whom he himself had taught potions to but a few years prior.

"Yes sir." He replied, old habits dying hard. "Right you lot, come on! No dallying!" As the students filed passed him, Harry could feel Snape's eyes lingering on him and he knew that the potions master suspected something, though what it was he didn't know.

 **-H/G-**

Another attack a mere week after the last one brought about talks of closing the school. Harry got to see Sirius, albeit from afar, nearly every day now for it seemed that the school governors were constantly at the castle for meetings with Dumbledore, which now included Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. Fudge arriving at the school himself meant that things were more serious than they thought, though how they didn't know. They wondered if the Ministry had some lead on who was responsible, though quickly discounted that for Sirius and Lucius would have told them. At least they would have, had the lead the Ministry had not been ridiculous.

"Hagrid's been _arrested_?!" Harry shouted once they were told the news. After their first few visits with the gamekeeper last year, Harry, Ron and Hermione had continued to visit him every now and then, finding the man's company pleasant. They had learned a fair bit about Hagrid during those times, one of which was that he wouldn't harm a fly. Keep it as a pet and name it Flutter, yes. But not harm it.

"He can't be guilty." Ron insisted. "There's no way!"

"We don't believe so either." Sirius said. "But Fudge has decided he needs to be seen doing something-"

"So he arrests _Hagrid_?" The mere idea was preposterous to Hermione.

"It is not entirely without cause." Said Lucius.

"What do you mean, Uncle?"

"The last time the Chamber was opened was fifty years ago, when Hagrid was a student here." He explained. "He was blamed for it at the time."

"But if he was really responsible why hasn't he been in Azkaban all this time?" Asked Draco.

"Because the Ministry had no actual proof it was him." Answered Sirius. "He was caught housing an acromantula within the castle and the attacks stopped when he was expelled, but there was no actual proof it was him, or that the acromantula could petrify someone or kill without leaving a mark, so they couldn't get a conviction."

"But they still all thought him guilty I'll bet." Harry muttered. "That's why he's been arrested now." Sirius nodded.

"What can we do?" Hermione asked.

"We can't just let him stay there if he's innocent."

"I'm afraid there's not much we can do, poppet." Said Lucius. "Short of catching the one responsible."

"Which might be Voldemort." Harry summarised. "Him having claimed to be a descendant of Slytherin and all."

"Then that's what we'll do." She insisted resolutely, a determined look familiar to the three boys in her eyes. "We'll find out who the heir of Slytherin is. There's bound to be references to the founders' families in the-"

"Library." Harry, Ron and Draco said in unison. Hermione glared at them before bidding Sirius and Lucius goodbye and leaving in a huff.

"Does she really think she'll find the answer in the library?" Sirius asked.

"Maybe." Draco replied. "But regardless it's what Hermione does: when in doubt go to the library."

 **-H/G-**

Unsurprisingly to the boys, and to the frustration of Hermione, there was nothing to be found about Slytherin's family in the library. To the frustration of all of them though, this meant that they were no closer to figuring out the identity of Slytherin's heir. They weren't the only ones who were determined to help out though, granted some had different ideas than finding the culprit.

"Gather round, gather round!" Lockhart shouted as he strode onto a stage that had been erected in the great hall. "Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Good." With a flourish he pulled off the cape he wore and threw it at a group of girls, one of whom caught it, though less enthusiastically than he would have hoped for. By now all the students were at minimum displeased with his teaching, though many now considered him an outright fraud.

"Git." Ron muttered.

"Now, Professor Dumbledore has given me permission to start this little duelling club to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves, as I myself have done on countless occasions. For full details, see my published works." He shot them his best smile, but not getting the reaction he'd hoped for – a simpering audience hanging on his every word – he pressed on. "Let me introduce my assistant, Professor Snape." The dreaded potions master stepped onto the stage wearing his usual scowl, though there was also a downright dangerous glint in his eyes for anyone who cared to look.

"I don't reckon he liked being called an assistant." Said Harry. "Especially not to Lockhart."

"He has sportingly agreed to help me with a little demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry, you'll still have your potions master once I'm through with him, never fear." Again Lockhart gave them his most charming smile, though this time decided not to wait for a reaction.

"Snape's going to eat him for lunch." Ron said to which Harry and Hermione only nodded. Both men had now pulled out their wands and were standing face to face. They saluted each other and then bowed before walking ten paces and turning to face each other once more, wands held at the ready.

"On the count of three." Said Lockhart. "One, two, three!"

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Snape said loudly before Lockhart had even opened his mouth. The defense teacher was thrown backwards, his wand flying out of his hands and landing neatly in Snape's.

"Thank you for that demonstration, Professor Snape," Lockhard said as he picked himself up and caught his wand when Snape threw it at him. "But if you don't mind me saying, it was pretty obvious what you were about to do and if I had wanted to stop you it would have only been too easy." Snape raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to teach the students how to block unfriendly spells, professor." The way he said the word professor made it clear that he did not consider Lockhart an equal by any stretch of the word.

"An excellent idea!" Lockhart agreed quickly. "Let's have a volunteer pair…" He began to look around the hall for his favourite target. "Potter, Weasley, how about you?"

"Pairing Potter and Weasley will mean the students learn how to defend against nothing more than a tickling charm, their friendship makes them incapable of throwing anything stronger at each other." Snape interrupted. "Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps?" Turning abruptly he pointed at Draco and ordered him to the stage, which he happily complied with, all the while smirking evilly. Harry had to stop himself from grinning for Snape wasn't to know of their own friendship, though he was right that Harry and Draco would duel harder together then he and Ron; the two cousins had been learning and training together since they were three so they knew well each other's limits. Walking to the centre of the stage the two raised their wands in front of them.

"Scared, Potter?" Draco drawled.

"You wish." To the onlookers it seems that they were trying to psych each other out, but Hermione and Ron could see the mirth in their eyes. Saluting each other the two followed Snape and Lockhart's example and bowed before moving back ten paces and taking their stances.

"On three," Called Lockhart. "I want you to cast your spell to disarm your opponent, _only_ to disarm." That was fine with them; there were many interpretations of disarming your opponent, not all of them requiring the casting of a disarming charm. "One, two, three!"

" _Everte Statum!"_ Draco was the quicker of the two and got the first spell off, though Harry was far from helpless against it.

" _Protego! Rictusempra!"_ Harry blocked Draco's spell and returned his own taking from Snape, though Draco was too quick to be hit by it.

" _Flippendo!"_ Harry dodged this time by sidestepping the jinx. The hall was understandably impressed. These were two second years after all and they shouldn't have been so good.

" _Avis!"_ A group of birds appeared from Harry's wand and attacked Draco who, upon cancelling the spell, decided to return with a creature of his own.

" _Serpensortia!"_ A cobra was conjured and immediately began hissing upon seeing itself surrounded. Harry froze. Thinking the Gryffindor was simply too scared to move, Snape stepped forward.

"Don't move, Potter, I'll get rid of it for you."

"Allow me, Professor Snape." Lockhard interceded, not one to be outdone. _"Alarte Ascendare!"_ Like all of Lockhart's spells, however, this one did nothing useful and merely threw the snake into the air. When it landed it was angry and turned its sights on the nearest person, a Ravenclaw student who was unlucky enough to be standing right in front of it.

" _Don't."_ Harry said, speaking to the snake as it began to coil for an attack. _"Don't attack him, he means you no harm."_ The snake now turned to face Harry and spoke right back.

" _And yet I am surrounded."_

 _"I give you my word that my classmates will not hurt you."_ The cobra was silent for a moment, analyzing Harry, and it was all the time Snape needed.

" _Vipera Evanesca."_ Pointing his wand at the serpent it began to disintegrate and only when it was gone did Harry become away that everyone was looking at him with expressions that ranged from shock to fear. "This club is at an end." Snape spoke softly though his voice carried in the silence. "Potter, you will follow me." Turning, Snape stalked off expecting his orders to be obeyed. Looking confused, Harry did as instructed, though he wasn't the only one to follow the potions master down to the dungeons. Snape led him directly into his office and even held the door open for Ron and Hermione, knowing that the three were practically attached at the hip and he might get more information from them.

"You're a parselmouth? Why didn't you tell us?" Ron burst out as soon as the door closed behind them.

"I'm a what?" Harry asked still confused.

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione explained.

"Oh..." Harry's confusion cleared slowly. "Yeah, I talked to one once before, in the garden when I was little. Come to think of it Sirius told me to forget about it and I never saw another snake until today. I'd forgotten until you said that."

"There's a reason Black told you to forget, Potter." Said Snape. "I wouldn't even be surprised if he _arranged it_ so you never met a snake after that day." The three Gryffindors looked to him, two with furrowed brows, though one knew the reason he said that.

"Several dark witches and wizards in the past of been parselmouths, Harry." Hermione said. "It's not a very common gift and is often associated with dark magic users."

"I'm not-"

"We know." She assured him. "The gift itself isn't dark, but because of its past many people think it is." Harry grumbled that many people were stupid but Hermione wasn't finished. "There's more. Salazar Slytherin was a parselmouth, he could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly." Ron agreed as if he had known that all along. "Now everyone is going to think you're the heir of Slytherin."

"But I'm not!" Harry snapped.

"No one knows much of Slytherin's descendants, but I find it highly unlikely you are his heir." Snape said with a sneer, as if the mere thought of Harry being the heir of his house's founder was preposterous. "However, the mere ability to speak Parseltongue is not why I brought you here, but what it might very well mean given the current situation." Hermione gasped, having understood instantly what Snape was getting at. The boys merely looked confused though and both Hermione and Snape rolled their eyes.

"Potter, did you or did you not tell me that you heard a voice that only you could hear before two of the attacks?"

"Yes." He still seemed confused.

"Honestly, you both really are thick sometimes." Hermione groaned. "Think, Harry! What if it wasn't a voice only you could hear, but one that only you could _understand?"_ The penny finally dropped.

"Because I understand Parseltongue. It's a snake! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a snake!"

* * *

 **A/N - Yes, Harry trusted Snape. More on that next chapter.**

 **Review please!**


	10. The Prince's Tale

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 – The Prince's Tale**

* * *

"The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a snake!"

"Small miracle he figured it out even once spelled out for him." Snape muttered but Harry ignored him and pulled out his mirror.

"You got all that?"

"And have already called father, he and Uncle Sirius will be here momentarily." Draco answered before barging into the room. He had heard everything, Harry having opened the channel on their communications mirror when he'd stepped into Snape's office.

"Draco?" Snape actually seemed surprised by this development.

"Hello godfather." He replied with a smile.

"Godfather?!" Ron and Hermione gasped before looking accusingly at their friends.

"It wasn't my secret to tell." Harry defended himself.

"And Uncle Severus asked me to be discrete about it, so I couldn't tell just anyone."

"But we're not just anyone…are we?" Hermione asked, sounding hurt. Draco's eyes widened and he immediately began making assurances.

"Of course not! I didn't mean it like that, I just…" He continued rambling and though he raised an amused eyebrow at his godson's flustered denial, Snape came to his rescue.

"I asked him not to tell anyone, Miss Black. I'm sure Draco meant no slight." The blonde nodded empathetically and Hermione took pity on him.

"Alright." Draco breathed a sigh of relief but it didn't last long as his father and uncle strode in, one who's only visible sign of surprise at Snape's presence was a raised eyebrow of his own while the other pulled his wand.

"What are you doing here, Snape?" Sirius growled.

"This happens to be my office, mutt." He sneered back, also having pulled his wand on his childhood nemesis.

"Enough, both of you." Lucius snarled and snatched both their wands, not at all in the mood to cater to their childishness.

"Professor Snape is helping us, Sirius." Harry explained. "He thinks the voice I heard-"

"You told him about the voice?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes, and I'm glad I did." He replied firmly. "Why didn't you tell me I'm a Parselmouth?" Sirius and Lucius exchanged a look.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked.

"It came out today when I got near a snake."

"My fault, I'm afraid." Draco admitted. "We were duelling at a club Lockhart set up and I conjured one." Sirius sighed knowing there was nothing for it; he wasn't going to outright lie to his godson.

"You were very young, Harry, when you ran in all excited that a snake had talked to you. I knew the stigma surrounding Parselmouths and didn't want to add anything else to your already heavy burden, so I told you to forget about it."

"And ensured I never saw another snake?" It wasn't really a question.

"No…well not really. I only asked the elves to make sure no more snakes could get into the garden." He said. "I certainly never scouted out where we were going to make sure you didn't come across one or anything like that." This seemed to mollify Harry who got back to the task at hand.

"Professor Snape was there when my ability came out and he thinks the voice I heard was a snake That's why only I heard it, because it was speaking Parseltongue." The two newly arrived adults thought on that for a moment and came to the same conclusion as Snape.

"The emblem for Slytherin house _is_ a serpent." Lucius said, looking to Sirius. "Sealing one within his hidden chamber would be quite poetic."

"And would almost guarantee that only his heir could control it." Sirius agreed. "The gift of Parseltongue is usually hereditary, so it is a relatively safe assumption that only his descendants would be able to speak it _and_ would know the location of the Chamber."

"But what snake can petrify people?" Draco asked, having never heard of such a serpent.

"I don't know." Lucius told his son. "But I am going to call your mother so she can start scouring the manor's library. And then I think we need to have a talk with your godfather."

"You too, Harry." Said Sirius. "I'm calling Moony so he can also start looking as well, but after that we talk."

"Ron and I will also go look in the library here." Said Hermione.

"You're a member of this house, puss, you don't have to leave." Sirius said. "Neither do you, Ron, official member of this house of not."

"It's ok." Ron agreed with Hermione. "This is going to be awkward enough as it is." With that the two left. Lucius and Sirius pulled out their mirrors to call Narcissa and Remus, promising to explain everything shortly, and turned back to their children and the potions master. It was the latter that spoke first.

"So this is why you have been distant and secretive for the last ten years." Snape said to Lucius.

"I have not." The Malfoy patriarch defended.

"Please, Lucius, do not insult my intelligence. I am a spy, there is very little I do not notice as my life often literally depends on it."

"We could not be entirely sure of your allegiances." Lucius sniffed, no longer denying that he hadn't been as open with his friend as he once was.

"Nor I of yours." Snape admitted with a sigh. He was not a friendly person by nature, or a very open one, but Lucius had been a true friend to him since their time at school together. He had been a first year while Lucius was in his fifth, but the Slytherin prefect had taken to protecting him from the worst of his housemates bullying on top of taking great delight in assigning detentions to his top tormentors, James Potter and Sirius Black. After leaving Hogwarts and joining the Death Eaters Lucius had looked out for him, had even tried to warn him off joining, but he had been young and brash and no one was going to stop him from finding glory alongside the Dark Lord. Still, Lucius, and Narcissa both, had taken care of him and they'd grown close enough for the new parents to name him godfather to baby Draco. Aside from Lily Evans, they were the only friends he could boast having.

"Then perhaps it is time we were." Snape nodded but before they could say anymore, Sirius spoke up.

"You will make the Unbreakable Vow, Snape, before even one more word is said."

"I will not you insufferable-"

"He is right, Severus." Lucius interceded. "For the safety of your godson, if not for Harry. They are too closely linked for us not to ensure that no one, not even a skilled legilimens, can extract the information." Snape was still uneasy, but he knew that Lucius was right. An Unbreakable Vow meant that no one, not even Voldemort himself, could extract the information from his mind; with his life on the line should the vow be broken, his magic would see to its protection even if he was no longer able to consciously do so. Finally Snape agreed and Lucius acted as bonder for the vow between Snape and Sirius. In the end he was quite surprised at exactly what the vow entailed as he had expected much more to be asked of him. He swore never to cause any true harm to Harry, nor to help anyone who wanted to hurt him. He swore to protect any information he was given and never to reveal it to someone who did not have prior knowledge of it. Nothing else was asked of him and Snape even found himself surprised at the wording Lucius chose for it meant that he could still play his part as a spy. Magic was a finicky thing and often derived meaning from intent. The wording Lucius chose meant that he could return to the Dark Lord, supposedly aid him in gaining power and could even curse Harry if his cover required it, so long as the curse was cast solely to keep his cover and not because he wished to harm the boy; his magic would be able to tell the difference.

"You believe the Dark Lord is not truly gone." He said when the binding was over with.

"We know he's not." They told him everything then, from how Lucius had changed sides during the last war before Voldemort fell, all the way up to what they knew from what happened last year with the Philosopher's Stone and what they suspected with what was happening now. Once they were finished Snape sat pensively for a time until finally he came to a decision and turned to Draco.

"You have always had my allegiance." He said to his godson, looking as well to Lucius, before turning to Harry. "And now you have it as well." Lastly he turned to look at Sirius. "You, however, mutt, I will have your own vow that you mean me no harm."

"Just me, not all of us?"

" _Them_ I trust, even Potter I trust more than you." Snape growled. Sirius opened his mouth to retort but a single look from Lucius quelled him, something which Snape took note of.

"A wizard's oath will have to do." He muttered taking out his wand. "I will not make the Unbreakable Vow in case one day you find a way around yours and I have to kill you."

"Sirius!" Harry hissed.

"You will not sway me in this, pup." He said without even looking at his godson. Reluctantly, Snape agreed and the oath was given, along with a similar oath of his own towards Sirius' safety, which he'd demanded.

"They're never going to get along, are they?" Harry muttered to Draco who shook his head.

"I think working together without firing curses is all we can hope for." Lucius hid a chuckle, knowing exactly how right his son was. With the last of the oaths out of the way, Lucius asked to hear Snape's tale since their own had been told.

"When I saw I was wrong about the Dark Lord I went to Dumbledore." He began. "The Headmaster made me into his spy and it was through his testimony that I was no longer a Death Eater by choice that kept me out of Azkaban. I worked for him diligently, and still do all these years later. I was unsure of your allegiances, Lucius, after your claim of the Imperius Curse when we both know you took the mark of your own free will."

"That is all well and good, Snape, but you haven't told us anything we don't already know." Sirius interrupted. "And I don't see what help you can be to us now."

"By doing what I do best, mutt." Snape sneered in return. "I am a spy and a damn good one to have fooled the Dark Lord for so long. Dumbledore trusts me implicitly and it is no secret that you do not trust Dumbledore." That got Sirius' attention.

"You would spy on him?" Snape nodded.

"But can you?" Lucius asked. "I find it hard to believe that the old fool took you into his confidence without first ensuring your loyalty to him."

"Like I did today, I swore that I no longer followed the Dark Lord by choice and never would again. It was only a wizard's oath that would cost me my magic if I broke it, but the fact that I kept my magic went a long way to gaining his trust; Dumbledore always wants to believe the best in people and give them second chances."

"And…?" Said Lucius, too much of a Slytherin to believe that was all it took.

"And I swore to do everything in my power to stop the Dark Lord. Dumbledore had stipulated loyalty to him, but I refused to make that vow." Lucius actually looked surprised. "When I went to him I asked him to help me protect someone I cared about." He looked in pain as he said this, though whether it was because of the memory of that person or because he was actually divulging this information with his nemesis in the room Lucius didn't know. "I never hid the fact that my loyalty was to that person and would not swear loyalty to anyone else. The person I cared for…died anyways, near the end of the war and so Dumbledore instead had me swear loyalty to the person best suited to stop the one responsible for their death. The Headmaster did not believe there was anyone else better suited than he, and until today, I agreed with him."

"But now you think otherwise?" Sirius asked. Snape turned to Harry.

"Dumbledore never hid the fact that he expected that one day my loyalty would be to you, Mr. Potter." Again he looked in pain but this time Lucius knew it was because he was saying this to a Potter with Black in the room. "He has believed for many years that only you can ultimately defeat the Dark Lord, but he thought it would not be until he was finished with you. After he'd trained you, after he'd made you into a weapon, and after you had served whatever purpose he has for you that he divulges to no one, not even me." He explained. "Even though you made clear last year that you would not be his puppet, I still thought he was our best shot and would one day get his hooks into you, until I learned your refusal to the Headmaster was not simply an adolescent fit, but because you genuinely do not trust him and have your own plans in place. As such my loyalty is now to you and Dumbledore has no hold on me anymore." Everyone was silent as he declared his loyalty to Harry Potter, something none of them ever thought possible. Draco was the first to break out of his stupor.

"I'm sorry, can you say that again? I mean I want to be absolutely sure that I have the image of my godfather, Severus Snape, the horrifying and never cheery bat of the dungeons, declaring his loyalty to someone imprinted in my mind." The young Malfoy was now laughing quite openly.

"Draco!" Lucius scolded his son, while Snape merely raised an eyebrow. It was the latter that sobered Draco up from his laughing fit. Although to most it would appear that nothing about Snape had changed except for the raised eyebrow, Draco had learned the subtle differences over the years and knew he was treading on very thin ice.

"Sorry, sir." He muttered quickly. Staring his godson down another moment Snape then turned to Sirius.

"Do not think that this extents to you as well, mutt, nor the wolf."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Snivi-Snape." Sirius stopped himself from using the old nickname he and James had given Snape at school. This did not go unnoticed by Snape who made no further comment where he usually would have had the nickname been used.

"That's quite alright, as long as you can work together in a manner that does not drive the rest of us mad." Said Lucius, staring them both down as Snape had Draco a few moments ago.

"Fine we can work together." Sirius caved first under Lucius' stare. "I'll be damned if Snape of all people is more mature than I am." He added in a mutter that only Harry heard. He let out a snort as he laughed but quickly turned it into a cough as Sirius glared at him. Rolling his eyes, Lucius took charge again.

"Now, what we need to do is-" He was cut off as he felt the ring on his little finger grow cold. Not two seconds later Harry, Draco and Sirius felt the coins they carried do the same.

"Hermione!" Harry and Draco shouted in worry. Without thinking they took off, running out the door and in the direction of the library, the three adults following close behind.

"Ice cold…" Sirius muttered, looking to Lucius, who's expression was grim.

"It is supposed to turn hot if she is in danger, but to ice if that danger puts her in mortal peril." Lucius muttered in return. Sirius cursed and they sped up, Snape following behind having figured out that they had some tracking device on Miss Black, though no one had told him. They had made it up from the dungeons and were hurtling up the grand staircase when the mirrors they carried began screeching at them, the signal for an emergency call. Taking out his mirror even as he continued running, Harry was greeted with Ron's panicked face.

"It's Hermione, she's been attacked!"

* * *

 **A/N - I honestly didn't know what I planned for Snape when I started this story, but I decided that ultimately he's a good guy like in the books/movies, just with a somewhat different storyline. I also tried hard not to make this chapter too mushy, which is not at all a word that can describe Severus Snape, but the truth needed to come out for everyone to move forward from here. Rest assured, this tense yet heartfelt discussion is about as OOC as Snape's gonna get.  
**

 **Review please!**


	11. The Chamber of Secrets

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 – The Chamber of Secrets**

* * *

They ran to the library as fast as they could but given how big that castle was it was still some minutes before they arrived. A crowd was gathered in the library, blocking their way, but none of them would be deterred.

"Move!" A quick barked order from the dreaded potions master had a path cleared for them even as Harry and Draco began to shove people aside.

"Hermione!" Harry cried when he saw her. She was stiff as a board and had a look of surprise on her face. Harry dropped to his knees at his sister's side along with Ron though Draco had frozen in place upon laying eyes on her, which was probably a good thing as they were in public and he couldn't be seen to care about Hermione too much; Lucius still put a restraining hand on his son's shoulder though, just in case.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded, looking around for an answer though he quickly saw he wouldn't get one from the assembled students. It was then that Madam Pince, the librarian, returned, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey in tow. Dumbledore bent down and touched Hermione's hand, looking her over carefully. "Well?!"

"She has been petrified, like the others." Dumbledore replied.

"But how?"

"I cannot say."

"A member of my house has been attacked, Dumbledore. If I do not get some answers soon, heads will roll!" Sirius promised.

"We do not yet know what is causing this, Sirius, though we are endeavouring to find out." Sirius looked like he wanted to retort but Harry interrupted him.

"Why is her hand like that?"

"She had this with her." Said Ron, holding up Hermione's mirror.

"What was she doing in this corner of the library?" Sirius asked. It was indeed a fair question as they were currently in the remotest part of the library, cut off from the library proper by a wall that none knew exactly why it had been built there. It was where outdated texts were kept so it was very infrequently used, most assignments requiring the updated ones kept near the front.

"We were studying," Ron said, knowing those that mattered would understand that to mean researching the monster in the Chamber. "And Hermione suddenly thought of something. She went into the stacks and when she didn't come back after a bit I went to look for her."

"And you have no idea what she had thought of?" Dumbledore asked. Ron shook his head.

"We should move her to the hospital wing, Albus." Madam Pomfrey came over after having helped Madam Pince shoo the students back to the main part of the library.

"Of course, Poppy." Dumbledore pulled out his wand and began to levitate Hermione to the door, the crowd returning as they left the secluded corner. They had made it only so far as the circulation desk, however, when McGonagall's voice rang out.

"All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers are to report to the second floor corridor, immediately." Harry had never heard a school wide announcement as if from a speaker system and by the look on Sirius and Lucius' faces neither had they.

"Aurors, escort the students to their dormitories." Dumbledore ordered as he took off, Snape hot on his heels.

"What about Hermione?" Harry and Ron demanded, seeing she had been left on the floor.

"We'll have to come back for her." Madam Pomfrey said, checking qucikly that all the students were following the aurors before she too left.

"We're not leaving her!" Harry said furiously, turning to Sirius and Lucius. Ron nodded vigorously and one look at Draco told Lucius that there would be a fight to be had if anyone tried to remove him.

"Go, I'll stay with them." He said, making the split second decision and waving Sirius off.

"It can't be a coincidence that this happened right after Hermione is attacked." Ron said once they were alone.

"Likely not." Lucius admitted, pulling out his wand and holding it at the ready. "But we shall wait for Sirius to return before jumping to conclusions." Harry and Ron nodded but Draco wasn't even paying attention. With the rest of the school gone he had knelt down beside Hermione's still form and grasped her hand. Had anyone looked they would have seen he was near tears as he stared at her frozen face. He also felt something he second his hand closed tightly on hers. Looking down, Draco saw that there was a piece of parchment tightly wedged in Hermione's hand. Carefully pulling it out, doing his best not to rip it, Draco unfurled the crumpled parchment. It took only a second for his eyes to widen and his heart to race at what he saw.

"Father!" He cried urgently. Lucius, Harry and Ron rushed over from where they'd been quietly talking, allowing Draco a moment alone. "I think I know what Hermione figured out before she was attacked." He showed them the parchment and just like him they paled at what they saw.

 _Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, there is none more deadly than the Basilisk. Known also as the King of Serpents, the Basilisk may reach gigantic size and live for many hundreds of years. Its methods of killing are most wondrous. The Basilisk has the most potent venom in the world for which there is no known cure. It is speculated that Phoenix tears might be the only substance strong enough to counter the venom; however, this has never been proved, as aside from Phoenixes being exceptionally rare creatures themselves, the Basilisk's venom is so fast acting that none have survived long enough to test the theory. The Basilisk's venom is not its most deadly method of killing, but rather it's murderous stare, and all who are fixed with its deadly gaze suffer instant death. The Basilisk's one weakness is the crowing of a rooster, which is fatal to it. The Ministry of Magic classifies Basilisk's among the most deadly creatures in the world; however, there have been no known sightings of a Basilisk in Britain for over four hundred years._

They finished reading around the same time, but none knew what to say.

"It would explain why all of Hagrid's roosters were killed." Ron said finally, more to fill the silence then to offer anything constructive. Hearing Ron say it, Harry did remember that Hagrid had told them about his dead roosters during one of their visits. He had assumed that some animal from the forest had gotten to them, but perhaps that wasn't the case.

"But if it kills by looking people in the eye, how is no one dead?" Draco asked. That was the question none of them could answer. They thought about it for a time, re-reading the page and thinking on each attack, when Harry's eyes landed on Hermione's mirror.

"Because no one did look it in the eye." He said. "Not directly, at least. That's why Hermione had her mirror out, she must have been looking around corners for it."

"And the others? None of them had a mirror." Ron pointed out.

"No, but Colin did have his camera. And Justin…he and the auror must of seen the basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick. Nick got the full blast of it but he's a ghost he can't die again."

"And Mrs. Norris? She didn't have a camera or a mirror or anyone ghost with her."

"She didn't, but remember the water on the floor that night? We first saw the message on the wall because of its reflection. What if Mrs. Norris saw the basilisk that way too?"

"It does seem to fit, except for one thing." Said Ron. "How has it been getting around? A dirty great snake, someone would have seen it."

"Hermione's answered that too." Draco pointed to the bottom of the paper where in Hermione's familiar scrawl was the word _Pipes._

"It's been using the plumbing?" Harry asked aghast, thinking of all the times he'd been on the loo and wondering if the basilisk had been right there. Shaking himself out of those thoughts, Harry stood.

"We have to show this to Sirius and the staff."

"What about Hermione?" Draco demanded. In response Lucius waved his wand and muttered a few words, a thin white sheen fell over Hermione's still form.

"It will have to do, now come." He said, leading the three boys out of the library and cautiously, using their own mirrors to look around corners, they made their way to the second floor corridor. When they arrived it was to see most of the staff and several aurors still there, though Lockhart was walking away.

"Sirius!" Harry cried, rushing up to his godfather.

"Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" He scolded.

"You ran off before Mr. Potter said that he would not leave his friend." Lucius sneered, his public mask back in place. "I stayed with him."

"Thank you, Lord Malfoy." Sirius said stiffly before turning again to Harry.

"We found this in Hermione's hand." He said, showing Sirius the page his sister had ripped out of a book, shockingly enough. Sirius took the parchment and as with the others, he paled upon seeing what it was.

"Dumbledore!" He shouted, though he needn't have, for the Headmaster had come up right beside him.

"A basilisk's gaze if not directly looked at is still powerful enough to petrify a person." He murmured, drawing gasps from those gathered at the name of the creature.

"But there has not been a basilisk in Britain for over four hundred years!" Said McGonagall. Hermione had not been the only one to have researched the monster in the chamber, and during her own research McGonagall had come across a basilisk, though had ruled it out as it was highly unlikely no one would have died, on top of there being no basilisks in Britain. Or so she'd thought.

"No _sightings_ of a basilisk, Minerva." Professor Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, corrected. "It is possible that there are basilisks in Britain that remain unrecorded."

"But to remain in Slytherin's Chamber for all those years?" Asked Professor Flitwick.

"If it was devoted to Slytherin then yes." Kettleburn replied. "Although deadly beyond belief basilisks are not the mindless killers the Ministry would have you think. They are, in essence, snakes – though an aggressive breed I will grant you – and we know that serpents can form attachments. If it was devoted to Slytherin and he asked it to remain in the Chamber until his heir came to the school, then I believe it would stay there."

"They can live for hundreds of years." Madam Pince agreed. "Though I have not read of one that lived over a thousand years."

"Say you are right. How has no one seen it? Basilisks are not exactly small creatures." McGonagall wasn't yet ready to accept that such a dangerous creature had been hiding in a school full of children for centuries undetected.

"Miss Black has answered that question as well." Said Dumbledore, showing his deputy Hermione's writing at the bottom. McGonagall shuddered.

"So now that we likely know what we're facing, how do we get into the Chamber to deal with it?" Lucius asked.

"Dealing with a basilisk in a Chamber we cannot find is not our only problem." Sirius said. He and the others stood aside and it was then that the newcomers saw it.

" _Her Skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._ " Ron read.

"A student has been taken?" Lucius then demanded. McGonagall didn't look happy at his demand but she nodded and looked to Ron.

"It's Ginny Weasley." Harry reached out and grasped Ron around the shoulders to steady him, and not a moment too soon.

"Ginny?" He whispered in shock. "No, it can't be. You're wrong!"

"I'm afraid it is Miss Weasley." Confirmed Dumbledore.

"Don't worry, Ron. We'll get her back safely." Harry promised before turning to the Headmaster. "What are we still doing standing here then?"

"Because, Potter, we have no idea where the Chamber of Secrets is located." Sneered Snape, his usual scowl back in place.

"Gilderoy says he knows. He has gone to prepare to rescue Miss Weasley." Said Professor Sprout though her tone and expression both suggested she didn't believe him. Harry quite agreed.

"Lockhart's useless! Sorry, professor." He said to McGonagall who had pursed her lips at a Hogwarts professor being so disrespected, no matter how true the statement.

"Then how we do we save my sister?" Ron cried, having moved from shock to panic.

"We ask the one person who saw the basilisk and is currently not lying petrified in our hospital wing." Said Dumbledore. He began walking down the corridor, everyone following close behind.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked as they walked.

"Myrtle Warren was the final victim the last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened." He explained. "She paid the ultimate price that day and has since haunted the girls lavatory in which she died. If the plumbing is how this creature is getting around, it is possible that an entrance to its lair is there."

"And you didn't think to ask her this before?" Lucius growled angrily.

"Miss Warren has never spoken of the day she died. Not fifty years ago when Headmaster Dippet asked her, nor a few months ago when I asked her again. In fact she becomes so overwrought anytime her death is brought up that she floods the lavatory. I did not press the issue after that."

"Students were being attacked, Dumbledore." Sirius snapped. "Pressing the issue with a ghost should have been the least of your worries."

"Perhaps." He murmured as they arrived at the second floor girl's lavatory. McGonagall pushed her way in first, unwilling to let men enter before checking no one was there, even if she knew the students would long be in their common rooms by now. They found Myrtle floating and moaning inside one of the cubicles, though she came out with narrowed, suspicious eyes when she saw them all.

"What do you want?" She demanded.

"Miss Warren, I'm afraid the time has come that I must insist you tell me what happened that day you died."

"NO!" She screeched instantly. "I do not speak of it!"

"Oh yes you will you-" Sirius began but Harry cut him off.

"Myrtle? It is Myrtle, isn't it?" The ghost nodded.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." Her eyes seemed to brighten if it was possible for a ghost.

"Oh…hello Harry. I've heard a lot about you, though no one mentioned how handsome you are."

"Er…thanks." He replied hesitantly but didn't let it bother him for long. "Listen, Myrtle, this is my friend Ron and his sister has been taken into the Chamber by the monster. If we don't get her back soon she'll die. I know you don't like talking about that day, but I also don't think you want someone else to die when we can stop it. Can you help me save her? Please?" They waited a moment as she thought it over and it appeared that Harry's charm tactic worked.

"I was dreadful. It happened right here in this very cubicle." She started, pointing to the one she'd been in when they'd arrived. "I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, then I heard somebody come in."

"Who was it, Myrtle?"

"I don't know, I was distraught!" She cried. "But he said something funny, a kind of made up language and I realized it was a boy speaking so I opened the door to tell him to go away and…I died."

"Just like that?"

"I don't know. All I remember is seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes, over there by that sink." The aurors and staff nearest to the sink she was pointing to immediately sprang into action and began examining the sink, looking it over both physically and magically.

"Here!" One of the aurors cried a minute later. "There's a snake etched into the tap here." They continued to examine it, looking for anything that was out of the ordinary with the sink except for the snake etching and the fact that the tap didn't work. They weren't coming up with anything, but Ron had thought of the solution.

"Harry say something. Say something in Parseltongue." Every head whipped around to face him in shock; clearly the revelation at the duelling club a few hours ago had not made the full rounds yet. Closing his eyes, Harry thought back to earlier when he'd spoken to the snake, feeling a touch a magic coming to life within him when he spoke.

" _Open."_ He hissed. The response was instantaneous. A loud click was heard followed by a grinding noise as the row of sinks began to open before them, leaving a large hole in the floor when they stopped moving.

"Let's go." Ron said with no hesitation, but Dumbledore stopped him from jumping in.

"You are not going anywhere, Mr. Weasley."

"That's my sister!" He argued.

"Yes, and while I commend you for your bravery, I will not place another student in danger unnecessarily. You and young Mr. Malfoy will remain here."

"But I'm coming." Harry stated.

"No you bloody well are not!" Sirius snapped.

"I'm afraid Mr. Potter must come." Dumbledore said, holding up a placating hand when Sirius turned furious eyes on him. "Mr. Potter's unique gift will almost certainly be needed again. I doubt very much that Salazar Slytherin placed only one barrier to his secret chamber; he would want to be absolutely sure that only his heir could get in." Sirius was clearly still furious but he recognized instantly that Dumbledore was right and nodded his assent. "Professors McGonagall, Snape, Flitwick, Sprout and Kettleburn, along with the aurors, will accompany us into the Chamber." The Headmaster then decreed. "The rest of you, please ensure that the students are safe and that they remain in their common rooms. Poppy, please also inform the other Mr. Weasleys and contact their parents." Madam Pomfrey nodded. Dumbledore then wasted no more time and with the agility and strength of a much younger man he jumped into the tunnel. Snape followed close behind him and a few moments later they both called up that it was safe for the others to come down too.

"Oh Harry?" Myrtle called before he could join the others. "If you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet."

"Thanks, Myrtle." He stammered and then promptly stepped over the edge and into the darkness below.

* * *

 **A/N - And there we have it, they've reached the Chamber. I don't think its too implausible that a basilisk was rejected as the monster given they would have to have gotten very VERY lucky for no one to have died and every book, plus the Ministry of Magic, says there hasn't been a basilisk in Britain for 400 years. I also don't think it implausible that Dumbledore wouldn't insist on Myrtle speaking of the day she died, in fact it sounded exactly like something he'd do in all honesty, though not asking at all is taking it too far, they most definitely would have when she came back as a ghost.**

 **I'll try to get the next chapter up tomorrow, I don't want to leave you hanging, plus I'm way ahead in the number of chapters I've written so you get more frequent updates for this week, maybe longer if I stay ahead.**

 **Review please!**


	12. The Heir of Slytherin

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 12 – The Heir of Slytherin**

* * *

Harry fell for what must have been a full minute before the hole levelled off and he came to a stop.

"Careful, pup." Said Sirius as he helped Harry to his feet. "Wand out and eyes sharp. Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away." Harry nodded and they began to follow Dumbledore down a tunnel. Sirius had maneuvered him so that he was in the middle of the group and protected on all sides, as such he ran into the auror in front of him when they all stopped suddenly, gasping in horror; one auror even screamed. Ignoring Sirius' protests, Harry pushed his way to the front and immediately saw what had them scared.

"It's a snakeskin." He murmured, heedless of Sirius' calls for him to come back as he followed the skin from head to tail. "It must be sixty feet long at least."

"Harry, get back here now!" Sirius instructed, using a stern voice he rarely did – usually leaving such things to Moony – but that let Harry know that he'd better do as he was told. As he did his shadow danced against the wall and when a groaning sound, likely simply due to the age of the tunnel, was heard it proved too much for one scared auror. Letting out a frightened scream the young auror drew his wand.

" _Reducto!"_ He shouted, pointing towards Harry's shadow. The spell impacted with the wall and the tunnel began to shake, rocks falling from the ceiling. Everyone dived for cover while casting shield charms and when the dust settled a wall of rock stood before them and Harry was no longer in sight.

"Harry!" Sirius cried, rushing forwards and moving what rocks he could with his bare hands. "Harry!"

"I'm ok!" Harry called back with a cough. Sirius sighed in relief.

"Don't move, we're coming to you." Using his wand, Sirius began to levitate one of the rocks out of the way but hastily put it back when the tunnel began to shake again.

"The integrity of the tunnel has been compromised." Said Dumbledore. "We must move cautiously or the entire cave could collapse in on us."

"But how long will that take?" Harry asked.

"I cannot say. There is quite a great deal of damage."

"Harry, you stay put, do you understand me?" Sirius said in that same tone of voice, knowing exactly what his godson was thinking.

"But what about Ginny? It could be too late by the time you get through!"

"Harry you _do not_ move from that spot!" He heard Sirius order but the thought of leaving Ron's sister to the monster was too much. With a muttered apology he knew Sirius couldn't hear, Harry took off down the tunnel. "Do you hear me, Harry? Harry? HARRY POTTER!"

 **-H/G-**

Following the tunnel it wasn't long before Harry came to a door, of sorts. The snakes on it telling him he was at least headed in the right direction.

" _Open._ " He hissed and the metal snakes began to move, unlocking the door. What lay beyond was vastly different than the cave like tunnel. This must be Slytherin's chamber, Harry thought, for indeed it could be nothing else. Someone had spent a great deal of time building this place, with statues of snakes lining a pathway that led to an eerie statue of a face. It wasn't the face though that drew Harry's attention though. There, lying before the statue was the one he had come for.

"Ginny!" He gasped and ran forwards, dropping to his knees at her side. "Ginny, wake up! Please wake up!" He begged, reaching forwards to check for a pulse; he didn't like what he found. "You're cold as ice. Ginny please don't be dead, wake up! Wake up!"

"She won't wake." Harry whipped around and came face to face with a boy he had never seen before, though judging by his uniform he was a Hogwarts student.

"Who…who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name is Tom Riddle." The boy answered as he approached, bending to pick up Harry's wand, which he hadn't even realized he'd dropped.

"Thanks." He said, holding out his hand; however, Tom did not return his wand to him.

"You won't be needing it." Harry began to suspect there was something off about this boy. He decided to test that theory.

"You've got to help me, Tom, there's this monster-"

"The basilisk won't come until it's called." Tom replied calmly, confirming Harry's suspicions for how could he know it was a basilisk? He, Ron and Draco were the only living Hogwarts students currently not petrified who did. Without another word, Harry bent and began to try and lift Ginny so he could carry her.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Harry." Tom spoke and Harry put Ginny down; he wasn't strong enough to lift her anyways. "You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker, I grow stronger." Harry looked between Tom and Ginny and it was then that he noticed a small black book in Ginny's grasp with the name _Tom Marvolo Riddle_ written on the front. "Oh yes, Harry. It was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets." That thought hadn't even crossed Harry's mind.

"No. She wouldn't…she couldn't!"

"It was Ginny who set the basilisk on the mudbloods and Filch's cat, Ginny who wrote the threatening messages on the wall."

"But why?" None of this made any sense to Harry.

"Because I told her too." Now _that_ made much more sense. "You'll find I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing, she was in, shall we say, a kind of trance. Still the power of my diary began to scare her. She tried to dispose of it and became quite melancholy when she couldn't. Enough so to draw your attention. I eased up then to placate your suspicion, I was not yet strong enough to face you so I continued to lead little Ginny in completing Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"Noble work? You mean killing children?" Harry spat. "Besides you haven't completed it this time. Soon the mandrake draft will be ready and everyone who was petrified will be awake."

"Haven't I told you? Killing mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore. For many months now my new target has been you."

"But why? I've never met you, I've never seen you before. You're not even really a Hogwarts student, are you?"

"I was once, fifty years ago." Tom replied. "I survived as a memory, a piece of my soul preserved in my diary for all these years. Ginny Weasley woke me up when she began writing to me and her soul was enough to latch onto. It was quite annoying at first, hearing the trials of an eleven-year-old girl, but then she began writing about you, and I was quite intrigued."

"And why would I intrigue you?" Harry was getting annoyed. He wanted answers. Finally though it seemed that Tom was willing to give them.

"How is it that a baby with no extraordinary magical talent was able to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"

"Why do you care how I escaped?" Harry didn't like this turn of topic. "Voldemort was after your time."

"Voldemort is my past, present and future." Said Tom. Turning around he began to use Harry's wand to write his name in fiery letters hanging in the air. When he was done, a final wave of the wand had the letters rearranging themselves and Harry felt his blood ran cold at what they formed: _I am Lord Voldemort._

"You…you're the heir of Slytherin." He said once he'd found his voice again. "You're Voldemort."

"Surely you didn't think I was going to keep my filthy muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, one I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer to ever live!"

"You're hardly the greatest sorcerer to ever live if even a baby could stop you." Harry goaded. "You're not even the greatest sorcerer in this castle. Dumbledore is." He may not like the Headmaster but Harry couldn't deny that he was a great and powerful wizard.

"Dumbledore was too weak to stop me then and he will be again now."

"But he's not the only one, is he?" Harry countered. "There are many people fighting you and we will stop you!" Tom merely stared at Harry with hate filled eyes. Suddenly a loud cry was heard and both whipped around as a red object became visible at the end of the Chamber and headed towards them.

"Fawkes?" Harry murmured when it drew near enough to see that it was indeed the phoenix. Fawkes was also carrying something with him and as he flew overhead he dropped it for Harry to catch. As he unfolded it, Harry was surprised to see it was the Sorting Hat.

"So this is what Dumbledore sends his pawn: a songbird and an old hat." Tom scoffed. Turning away from Harry he faced the statue and spoke in a language few understood. _"Come to me serpent of Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four!"_ For a moment nothing happened, then a grinding was heard as the mouth of the statue began to open. "Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter." Tom sounded like he was going to enjoy what came next and as a hissing sound grew louder, Harry knew he wouldn't. The moment he saw movement within the statue's mouth Harry turned and ran.

" _Kill him."_ He heard Tom order the basilisk. "Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter, it only obeys me." Harry cursed as he ran knowing Tom was right; he remembered what Professor Kettleburn had said about the snake's loyalty to Slytherin and his heir. Within moments Harry could hear the beast coming up behind him and it was then that the worst happened: he tripped. Harry was done for, he knew it even as he tried to stand and run again; he could see the basilisk's shadow growing bigger and knew it was too late. Fortunately, although he had forgotten, Harry wasn't alone. With a screech that somehow calmed him, Fawkes swooped down and attacked the basilisk. From the shadows Harry could see that Fawkes had gone for the serpent's head and Tom's furious cry confirmed the phoenix had taken away the basilisk's deadliest weapon.

"Your bird may have blinded the basilisk but it can still smell you!" Tom growled. Harry turned then and looked the basilisk head on for the first time. It was bigger than he thought, bigger certainly than the snakeskin, which Harry now figured must have been shed some time ago. Where its yellow eyes were supposed to be there was now a bloody mess. The basilisk was writhing in pain and Harry could almost feel sorry for the beast if it wasn't intent on killing him. Not giving it anymore time to recover, Harry started running again, going through a side tunnel. It wasn't long before he heard the basilisk coming after him again and Harry knew he couldn't keep this up for long. The basilisk was bigger and faster than him and he'd tire long before it did. Suddenly an overwhelming stench hit him, nearly making him choke, and Harry got an idea. Whatever was making the smell – which he suspected to be the pool of…something nearby – was bad enough to make him want to hurl and might be strong enough to block his scent. Seeing an alcove not far ahead, Harry ran for it and grabbed the largest rock he could – the better to try and smash the basilisk's skull in with if this didn't work – and hid in the alcove, staying as still as possible. The basilisk quickly caught up to him and to Harry's dismay it stopped right in front of the alcove, its forked tongue flicking rapidly, smelling the air around it. The basilisk didn't immediately attack him, however, the foul stench seeming to mask enough of his scent to confuse the beast. Harry remained absolutely still but the basilisk didn't move on. Thinking quickly, and wondering if he had gone completely mad, Harry threw his one weapon as far as he could down the tunnel. The rock landed with a satisfying clang and the basilisk's head turned in the direction the sound had come from. Finally it moved on and Harry could breathe again. He waited a few moments until he was sure that the serpent was far enough ahead before he moved forwards again as well. Taking the opposite fork from the basilisk, Harry found himself back in the main Chamber with Tom looking furious at the sight of him. Harry paid him no heed though as he went to Ginny's side.

"Yes, Potter, the process is nearly complete. In a few minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return, very much alive!" Harry cringed and began thinking of a way, any way, out of this. He barely had any time though for with a deafening screech the basilisk returned. Harry jumped to his feet and looked around for anything he could use to fight the beast. He was about to try and wrestle his wand away from Tom, seeing no better solution, when something shimmered in the corner of his eye. Turning he saw that something had appeared in the Sorting Hat. Without further hesitation, Harry ran forwards and grasped the object, pulling it free and seeing that it was a sword. Harry slashed at the oncoming snake and though he saw no damage, it was enough to make the basilisk recoil for a moment. Thinking fast, Harry ran towards the statue and began to climb; he needed to get to higher ground or the basilisk would run all over him. With a few more swings to keep the basilisk at bay for a moment Harry made it to the top. He had had some training with a sword before, Sirius believing that the use of physical weapons, not just magic, would be useful lest he ever lose his wand in a fight. It wasn't much training though, swords not being readily available in this day and age, and although this sword felt like it was made for him, Harry knew he was out of his depth. Still, he wasn't about to give up and kept swinging the sword no matter how wildly. This strategy meant that the basilisk kept recoiling for though it wouldn't do any real damage, the sword was still sharp enough to leave minor cuts on the basilisk's thick hide. When the giant serpent reared back for another strike Harry saw an opening. Bringing the sword in front of him Harry thrust the sword straight up as the basilisk descended.

 **-H/G-**

"HARRY POTTER!" Sirius roared angrily but got no reply. "I'll kill him." In his head Lucius agreed, they both knew that Harry had gone on without them, against explicit instructions. They both wanted to wring his neck, but they first had to catch up with him before the basilisk did so that there would be a neck to wring. It took nearly twenty minutes to reinforce the ceiling enough to be able to clear a path without the tunnel collapsing on them. Finally though they were able to move on and did so as fast as they good, wondering as they went if they were already too late. When they reached the snake-guarded door they were glad to see it was still open for no doubt it would require Parseltongue, and the one speaker in their group was no longer with them. When they passed through the door they were instantly struck by the grandeur of what could only be Slytherin's fabled Chamber. However, this didn't hold their attention for long for at the end of the Chamber they saw a monstrous snake rearing up before lunging towards a familiar figure.

"HARRY!" Sirius screamed, having never been more scared in his life. They watched in horror, frozen in place, as the basilisk descended, only it stopped before hitting the statue as one might expect had it swallowed Harry whole. A loud screech followed and the basilisk pulled away from whatever had stopped it. They watched as it swayed about for a moment before falling to the floor in the dead heap with a resounding thud. The figure on top of the statue collapsed as well, though only to its knees and it was enough to set them all running in his direction; Harry was still alive and had somehow defeated a thousand year old basilisk. Passing right by Ginny and another boy he didn't know, Sirius forgot about magic entirely and began scaling the statue. In his adrenaline fuelled state it didn't take long to reach the top and rush to his godson's side, only to freeze at what he saw. Harry was alive alright, but not for long if the gauge in his arm and the deadly fang he was holding were anything to go by.

"I'm sorry, Sirius. I wasn't fast enough." Harry said and Sirius wept.

"Oh Harry…you did great. And I have never met anyone braver." Any anger he had felt towards Harry was gone, replaced by overwhelming anguish knowing these were to be his godson's last moments. "Let's get you down from here." With a little help from Lucius and a levitation charm they were on the ground in seconds. Not even Lucius could keep his mask in place when he saw that his nephew had been bitten, though he refrained from saying anything as they joined the others. The scene they found though wasn't what they had expected, at least not Sirius and Lucius. McGonagall was kneeling at a still unconscious Ginny's side, but everyone else had their wands trained on the other boy.

"What the bloody hell?" Sirius asked having never thought Dumbledore would point his wand at a Hogwarts student.

"It's Voldemort." Harry moaned as he collapsed next to Ginny, unable to move further with the venom coursing through him. "When he was sixteen." Ignoring the hows or whys, both men whipped around and pointed their wands at the teenager, though he only had eyes for Harry.

"Remarkable isn't it? How quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body." He said with a look of triumph. "I guess you have little more than a minute or two to live."

"You find that amusing, Tom?" Dumbledore asked, sounding every one of his many years for the first time that night.

"Don't bother with your pathetic tirade to try and make me feel remorse, Dumbledore." Tom snapped, though his eyes never left Harry; he was determined to watch him die. "It didn't work fifty years ago and it won't work now." Dumbledore sighed but said no more. While he desperately wanted to know how Tom was here, he wouldn't interrogate him now, it could wait the few minutes it would take for the venom or reach Harry's heart. For his part, Harry hadn't paid any attention to them. When he'd collapsed his eyes had gone to Ginny and stayed there. While the young Voldemort may not be capable of remorse Harry was, and he was feeling immensely guilty and remorseful that he had been unable to save Ginny. He reached for her hand and pulled it towards him. As he did the book Ginny had been holding fell out of her grasp, landing open on the floor.

"Funny isn't it?" Tom's voice broke through the haze his mind had become. "The damage a silly little book can do. Especially in the hands of a silly, little girl." That was it, Harry thought. It made sense now; at least he thought it did. Tom had said more than once that he was a memory preserved in his diary and that he would only return completely when Ginny was dead. However, she wasn't dead yet, and that must mean that Tom was still tied to the diary. Forcing his mind to clear and his arm to move, Harry grasped the basilisk fang and raised it over the diary, looking Tom square in the eyes.

"What are you doing?" Panic entered the dark lord's voice and Harry knew now he had it right. "Stop!" He tried to pass Dumbledore and everyone else to reach Harry, but he was too late, Harry had brought the fang down as hard as he could on the diary. An inhuman scream left Tom as he began to crack, magic seeping out of him. Another blow to the diary and it was all over, the cracks taking large pieces out of him until he was no more. Or so Harry thought. Although Tom Riddle undoubtedly no longer stood before them he was still fighting back. The magic that had left him had not disappeared or gone back into the diary, but instead had gathered around Ginny. The magic grew, Ginny's own joining the fight to defeat Tom even as he continued to leech from her. Unfortunately for Ginny, Tom had been feeding on her soul for months and it became clear that she wasn't going to win on her own. Without thinking Harry jumped in, throwing his arms around Ginny even as he willed his own magic to save her.

"You can't have her!" He screamed. "Ginny! I won't let you, you can't!" Using the last bit of his strength Harry reached out with everything he had. His magic responded accordingly and fuelled by his desperate attempt to save Ginny, it entered her, joining her own soul in its attempt to push the foreign one out. A golden glow surrounded Harry and Ginny, protecting them from Tom's attempts to regain control. They were in vain, however, for with the help of Harry's soul, Ginny's could fight back enough to repel Tom and he no longer had an anchor to hold him to this world. With a final screech of rage, Tom Riddle faded away.

* * *

 **A/N - I said I'd try to get this out today and I succeeded! I'm very proud of myself.**

 **I thought the basilisk smelling rather than hearing Harry worked better, snakes don't hear like we do, it has more to do with vibrations if I'm not mistaken, and I always thought it weird that the basilisk never tried to smell Harry out when he was stuck in that dead end. In the movie at least, can't remember if it's the same in the books.**

 **And yes, Tom actually mentioned his soul was in that diary, not just that he was a memory. Since he actually did most of the standard evil villain rant anyways I took it slightly further since he was absolutely certain that Harry was going to die, so why did it matter? It also helps out in the next chapter.**

 **Review please!**


	13. Enaid Fach

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 13 –** **Enaid Fach**

* * *

No one had interfered while Harry fought to save Ginny, though it wasn't for lack of trying. Several had jumped to help as well but Dumbledore held them back, saying that to interfere now would be disastrous to them both. Knowing that the Headmaster had seen and done magic few throughout all of history could, they took his word for it and stayed away, all of them breathing easier when the magic dissipated and Tom was nowhere to be seen. There was nothing holding Sirius back now and he rushed to the two children, both of whom were unconscious, though was very gentle as he looked for signs of life, his eyes widening in shock when he found one.

"He's alive!" Sirius gasped causing the others to crowd around. McGonagall re-took her place by Ginny and was relieved to find the youngest Weasley alive as well. It was a wonderful moment knowing that these two had survived Voldemort – one of them for the third time – though it was him they held out little hope for.

"There's no cure for basilisk venom." Professor Kettleburn reminded them. As if to prove him wrong, however, Fawkes chose that moment to swoop down again with a melodious trill that brought hope to those gathered. He seemed to know that time was of the essence for he quickly landed next to Harry, bringing his head down to rest over the gauge in his arm. Those gathered were treated to the rare, and sorrowful, sight of a phoenix crying. Phoenixes were creatures of pure light and goodness and some said that for such a creature to cry was such an affront to nature that magic itself wept with them and gave them the power to fix what was wrong. Some said this is what gave a phoenix their healing powers, though whether or not this was true was unknown, nor did any of those present care. As Fawkes cried his tears landed on Harry's arm, seeping into the wound and healing it. Evidently a phoenix's healing powers worked as fast as the basilisk's venom for within a few moments colour returned to Harry's face. As the final tear fell the wound closed and everyone waited with bated breath. A minute passed, and then two with nothing happening, though they were far from giving up. Finally, after several agonizing minutes, Harry's eyes fluttered open and McGonagall gasped as Ginny's did as well. The two sat up and immediately look to each other, oblivious to those around them.

"Harry, it was me." Ginny said, sounding as guilty and sad as Harry had ever heard. "Only I sear I didn't do it on purpose, Riddle made me."

"I know, Ginny. It's not your fault." Harry tried to reassure her.

"But I hurt people." Harry moved forwards and wrapped his arms around her.

"He used you, Ginny. Do you know who Riddle really was?" She shook her head. "That was Voldemort." Ginny stiffened in his arms. "Tom Riddle is his real name, it was his father's name. He came up with Voldemort because his dad was a muggle and he didn't like that. So you see, Ginny, you were possessed by one of the darkest wizards of all time. Few fully grown witches and wizards are strong enough to fight him, a first year had no chance." Ginny knew he was right, but it still didn't make her feel any better.

"Mr. Potter is quite right, Miss Weasley." Dumbledore spoke up and it was then that they became aware of anything but themselves.

"Professor, Riddle's gone right? And the basilisk, did I get it?" Harry asked.

"You got it alright, Harry." Sirius said, tears still streaming down his face. He pointed off to the right and harry turned, seeing the basilisk's body lying dead nearby.

"It bit me!" Harry remembered suddenly. "The basilisk bit me. How am I…?"

"It seems that phoenix tears can cure basilisk venom after all, Mr. Potter." Lucius said in his oily voice though Harry could see the relief in his eyes. Harry then searched out the phoenix, finding him perched on Dumbledore's shoulder.

"Thank you, Fawkes." He said. "You were brilliant." The phoenix trilled softly and bowed its head.

"Can you tell us what happened, Harry?" Dumbledore then asked. "Before the basilisk bit you?"

"Sure, but can we do it elsewhere? Ginny wants to get out of here and I completely agree." The Headmaster nodded, though his brow furrowed. Harry didn't appear to be aware of what he'd just said, and neither did anyone else as they began to move towards the exit. McGonagall picked up the diary, sword and Sorting Hat while Snape handed Harry back his wand, which had been taken from Tom on their arrival. They retraced their steps, glad to see that their spells were holding and had stopped a cave in, and with a hissed word from Harry the hole leading back to the girl's lavatory grew a winding staircase.

"Ginny!" Ron was there when they reached the top having refused to leave until they returned. Draco had done the same, though under the pretence of being worried for his father, which while true was hardly the only reason. Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, had remained with the two boys and upon seeing the group return she sent a message with the Fat Friar, who had joined them as well. Ginny was pulled into a hug by her brother though she didn't reciprocate, standing silent and still. "Ginny?" Ron's voice went from relief to concern.

"She's alright, Ron." Harry was quick to assure his friend. "Just in shock." Ron nodded and released Ginny who shrank back into Harry's side. The group made their way out of the lavatory and up to the Headmaster's office after Harry ordered the Chamber closed. Along the way they lost the aurors, Kettleburn, Flitwick, Sinistra and Sprout, all of whom either had to report to their boss or wanted to see to their students. Lucius and Draco also departed for while they would have preferred to hear this conversation first hand, they knew it would go better without them, nor could Lucius play the school governor card with Sirius present. The gargoyle sprang to life at their approach and they entered the office only to be greeted by a shill cry as Ginny – and subsequently Harry who was still holding her hand – were attacked by Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny, you're safe!" She sobbed. Mr. Weasley joined his wife as they held their only daughter. Percy, Fred and George were also there and they too converged on their little sister. Mrs. Weasley was still sobbing when they pulled away and Madam Pomfrey came over, forcing the woman into a nearby chair with a firm hand and giving her a calming draught, which Harry could see was not the first one she'd had tonight. With the doorway now clear, Fawkes flew to his perch and Dumbledore moved to sit behind his desk while Sirius went to make a floo call and McGonagall placed the diary and sword on the Headmaster's desk before returning the Sorting Hat to its pedestal. The floo opened then and Remus emerged, looking overly worried and like he wanted to demand answers, though Sirius pushed him into a chair and told him to wait. Everyone else either sat or stood around them, preparing for a lengthy discussion, though not before Madam Pomfrey had had her say.

"It's always you, Potter." She muttered as she examined him. When she got to his arm she gasped and looked to the Headmaster who nodded. "But how?"

"Fawkes." Harry said simply. She looked to the regal bird with understanding.

"Well, I daresay phoenix tears will also do the trick for any other injuries you might have had as it can clearly counter basilisk venom." She then turned her sights on Ginny who still had yet to move or said anything since leaving the Chamber.

"She's fine, Madam Pomfrey, just in shock." Harry repeated what he'd told Ron as he grasped Ginny's hand tighter, the two sitting side by side on one of Dumbledore's oversized chairs. The matron still ran her tests but quickly agreed when they came back with nothing. She had just moved to stand at the back with Snape and McGonagall when the floo flared to life again.

"Ah, Amelia, thank you for coming on such short notice." Dumbledore greeted. Harry knew the woman who'd arrived only in passing. This was Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and one of the highest-ranking members at the Ministry. She was also his classmate Susan Bones' aunt.

"Of course, Dumbledore. I want this matter sorted as much as you and my aurors were most insistent that this was a tale I must hear for myself." She replied brusquely, waving Remus away when he offered her his seat.

"Now that we are all here, and before Harry tells us exactly what happened, I believe we should all be on the same page, as the muggles say." Dumbledore began. "Earlier today young Miss Weasley here was taken into the Chamber of Secrets. Thanks to Miss Black's brilliance, we surmised that the monster inside was a basilisk and thanks to Harry's rare gift of Parseltongue, we are able to enter the Chamber. Harry joined us in case we should need his ability again; however, due to a wayward spell cast by an understandably frightened young man we were separated from him."  
"I didn't wait for them." Harry picked up. "I went ahead to try and save Ginny." He told them what had happened in the fifteen or so minutes that they weren't together and by the time he was done everyone in the room, even those who had seen the basilisk, were either pale, crying or a combination of scared and furious. Mrs. Weasley was the former and had once again broken out into tears. This time when she launched herself in Harry's direction it wasn't because of his proximity to Ginny.

"Thank you." She said. "You brave, wonderful boy, thank you for saving her!" Mr. Weasley came and helped his wife back to her chair though he too thanked Harry, and he wasn't the last Weasley to do so.

"Thank you, Mr. Potter…Harry." Percy said in his usual stiff manner, though emotion clouded his voice. Harry was then attacked from behind by the twins who hugged him between them.

"We owe you everything, Harry, for saving our little sister." One said, Harry didn't know which even after playing quidditch with them for two years.

"Yeah, you need anything you come to us." Said the other. Ron patted him on the back though said nothing for the time being; nothing needed be said between the two friends. When the last Weasley released him, Harry turned to Dumbledore.

"Professor, is what Tom said true? Could Voldemort really have returned tonight?" Several people shuddered at the name.

"Yes, I believe so, Harry." He said. "Tom Riddle was a student here fifty years ago and seeing him again tonight I was reminded how powerful and ruthless Voldemort was even when he was just sixteen. I believe this diary to be exactly as he said. A tool he had created to return to power once more lest he ever fall."

"And on that note I will depart, Dumbledore, unless there is anything else? I must report to Cornelius." Madam Bones spoke up.

"I wish you good luck, Madam. I daresay Cornelius will not take this news well."

"No, I daresay not." She agreed and disappeared back through the floo.

"Mr. Weasley." Dumbledore then addressed Percy. "I wonder if you and your brothers would go to the owlry and have these papers sent to Azkaban. I think its time we got our gamekeeper back."

"Certainly, sir." Percy puffed up at being given an important task by the Headmaster. With an air of authority he motioned for Fred, George and Ron to follow him, not even questioning why only they were dismissed.

"What else is there, Dumbledore?" Remus asked wearily when the door closed behind the Weasley brothers. Dumbledore didn't address him directly but instead turned to Harry and Ginny.

"Did you know, Harry, that you have not once let go of Ginevra's hand since waking up down in the Chamber?" Harry's brow knit and he looked down at their still joined hands, realizing Dumbledore was right. "Did you also know that when you asked to leave the Chamber you said that Ginny wanted to go, though she had not said a single word?" Harry shook his head confused.

"No, but of course Ginny wanted to leave."

"And what does Ginny want right now?"

"To crawl under a rock somewhere, but I won't let her!" He answered automatically, then his eyes widened. "What's going on?"

"This diary contained a piece of Voldemort's soul, as you yourself just told us." Dumbledore explained, expanding on what he had said with the others present. "I do not know how he placed it there, but I believe that is why he was able to possess Ginevra so easily. A mere memory has no consciousness and would not be able to do so, regardless of how powerful the wizard who created the memory is."

"But its gone now, isn't it?" Mr. Weasley asked. "Harry destroyed it."

"Yes, Voldemort's soul no longer resides within Miss Weasley." They did not miss that he emphasized _Voldemort's_ soul.

"Do get on with it, Dumbledore." Sirius snapped.

"While Voldemort's soul is gone, I believe that Harry's soul has taken its place." He answered, staring Sirius down.

"Alright…maybe a bit more explanation is needed." Sirius conceded.

"Voldemort's soul ate away at young Ginevra's until a void was created. It was this void that allowed him to fight so hard when Harry stabbed the diary; his hold on Miss Weasley was too strong and there was not enough of her soul left to properly fight back. Down in the Chamber, we witnessed Harry take on that fight for her. So desperate was he to save her that he willingly gave everything he had to do so, including his own soul. What Voldemort did to Miss Weasley is irreparable though. The soul is not meant to be torn apart and very rarely can it be put back together. I believe rather than try to attempt such a dangerous and painful procedure, what remained of Miss Weasley's soul welcomed Harry's and his soul in turn decided to remain."

"What does that mean, Albus?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. "Are they going to be alright?"  
"Oh I see no reason why not." He replied genially. "But a piece of Harry's soul now resides within young Ginevra and they shall be forever linked because of it."

"What kind of link?" Sirius asked, sounding neither happy nor even sure if he believed Dumbledore.

"A strong one I would assume." The old man's eyes twinkled. "From what Harry has said they are sharing feelings and can sense the other, their thoughts and needs. It might one day grow beyond that, but that, as well as a need – not a mere desire, but an actual need – to be near each other is, I think, enough to be getting on with."

"Not quite, Albus." The Sorting Hat said from its pedestal, drawing everyone's attention.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It rather goes beyond that with these two." The hat replied. "What you are describing is an accidental soul bond which stems from one party breaking their soul in two for another."

"Yes, which is exactly what happened." The Headmaster said. "Harry selflessly gave a part of his soul to defeat Voldemort's."

"Yes, he was willing to do so and he must be commended for his bravery and selflessness, but the soul bond you describe is one sided – a part of his soul in her and not reciprocated – and I rather think you are discounting the strength of Ginevra's own soul."

"I'm now going to ask you to get on with it, though do give enough context please." Sirius said.

"Enaid Fach." The hat gave a moment for that to sink in, though only Dumbledore seemed to know what it was.

"And now for the context…" Sirius prompted.

"Enaid Fach…Fated Souls." Dumbledore said softly. "But such a thing has not occurred in over six hundred years. How can you be sure?" He directed to the hat.

"There is nothing hidden in your head the Sorting Hat can't see." It repeated the line from its song in Harry's first year. "I saw it with Nicolas and Perenelle six hundred years ago when they journeyed to Hogwarts to speak with me, and I saw it in these two when they were sorted. The bond had already started to form when Mr. Potter first put me on last year, though I grant you it is unusual for it to progress this fast in ones so young. That, I would wager, is due to what happened in the Chamber this day."

"Not to be rude or anything, but what are you talking about?" Harry snapped, tired of people talking about him instead of to him.

"Enaid Fach, or Fated Souls, refers to a different kind of soul bond then what I described." Said Dumbledore. "The one I spoke of is, as I said, created accidentally through an act of selflessness. Such a bond is not common, only four or five occur each century as few are so selfless in exactly the right circumstances. Enaid Fach, however, is much more rare and there have been only three recorded instances, the last over six hundred years ago. It is a bond created by magic itself. Fate, destiny, whatever you care to call it, has decreed that two people are meant to be together. So much so that magic itself has worked to bring these two together and ensure they stay together."

"So what does that mean exactly?" Harry asked more calmly.

"It means that you and Ginevra are quite stuck with each other." He replied, looking at them over his half-moon spectacles. "I had thought the bond you now have was created solely by your selflessness, Harry, and as such was one sided. As the Sorting Hat pointed out, however, I discounted the strength of Ginevra's own soul. If what the hat says is right, and frankly it is rarely wrong, then what happened in the Chamber was a merging of two souls – a part of yours now residing in Ginevra and a part of hers residing inside you. I will have to speak with an old friend of mine to see what else you might experience. As luck would have it, the last known couple to be bound by fate are still alive so we have a first hand resource."

"But you said the last time this happened was over six hundred years ago! How can they still be-"

"The Flamels, Harry." Said Remus. "Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. You saved their stone last year if you remember." Finally Harry caught on.

"They're soul bound like we are?" Dumbledore nodded. "Can we meet them?"

"Perhaps. I will inform them you wish to meet, however, Nicolas and Perenelle retired many years ago from public life and rarely consent to meet new people so I cannot guarantee a meeting." Harry could accept that, and he could feel that Ginny did as well, though she was still curious what this soul bond meant for the future.

"Ok, so we're soul bonded. Ginny and I need to spend more time together and can sense each other's emotions, that's not bad at all. We'll just be friends for life, which probably would have happened anyways."

"Not quite, Mr. Potter." The Sorting Hat said, sounding amused. "There is a reason that such a bond does not progress so far in ones so young." Harry looked confused and not for the first time this night, Dumbledore looked to be the only one to understand what was going on.

"Minerva, I wonder if I might trouble you to look for Ginevra Weasley in the school ledger." McGonagall nodded and went to a side table where a thick book sat. Opening it, she turned to almost the last page and searched for Miss Ginevra Weasley, though came up short.

"She's not here, Albus!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked worried, though Dumbledore simply nodded.

"I thought not. Now look under Potter, if you please." Though startled, McGonagall did as requested and her eyes nearly came out of their sockets at what she saw.

"But…this is impossible!" She spluttered and Snape went over to look at the ledger as well. A raised eyebrow was the only sign that he was surprised as he looked back at Harry and Ginny.

"What is it, what does it say?" Asked Mrs. Weasley. McGonagall cleared her throat, unsure exactly how to say this, though the answer was written in front of her.

"Mrs. Ginevra Potter."

* * *

 **A/N - Yes a soul bond, that was always planned from the beginning! Ginny didn't really talk much this chapter, but she's in shock so it's understandable. No more chapters without Ginny either. At least none that I have planned.**

 **Given my absolute zero knowledge of the Welsh language, credit goes to Google Translate for Enaid Fach which it says means Fated Souls.**

 **Review please!**


	14. The Heir of Gryffindor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 14 – The Heir of Gryffindor**

* * *

The silence that followed McGonagall's announcement was almost deafening. After several long moments of it, Harry was the first to speak, though it wasn't directly in relation to what McGonagall had just said.

"That's not what I think at all!" He insisted, turning to face Ginny. "Yes, I know he said we were stuck with each other but I don't feel that way." It was the weirdest conversation any of them had ever heard. Ginny spoke not a word and yet Harry carried on as if she had. The conversation ended not long after with Harry kneeling before Ginny and forcing her to look at him, after which she promptly burst into tears and launched herself at him. Catching her easily the two held each other for a time until Mrs. Weasley's throat clearing made them pull apart.

"What just happened, Harry?" Sirius asked.

"Ginny was feeling guilty for 'trapping' me. She wouldn't listen when I said it wasn't true so I thought that if I could feel her guilt, maybe she'd feel my emotions too."

"Ah." He said as if that made complete sense to him. "So you two can talk in your heads?"

"No, not exactly." Harry's face scrunched up as he thought how best to explain what this was. "It's more like a feeling. If I think a certain sentence Ginny won't know the exact words I used but she'll know what I was trying to say." Sirius nodded and all the adults turned to Dumbledore.

"Albus how is this possible?" Mrs. Weasley asked the question she'd been dying to for the last few minutes. "She is only eleven!" Mrs. Weasley looked on the verge of a breakdown and it was only her husband's hand on her shoulder that was stopping her.

"Yes, which is why it is unusual for their bond to have progressed this far." He replied. "The Enaid Fach bond is recognized as a marriage. At the time the Ministry was founded they decided that if magic itself deemed two people were meant to be with each other then who were they to say differently?"

"But how could it have progressed this far with them so young?" Remus wondered.

"As I said, I believe it was because of what happened in the Chamber. I believe that merging their souls was the only way to stop Voldemort and so that is what happened."

"Ok…so now what?" Sirius was at a loss of what to do next.

"I think we can discuss that a bit later, once we've all wrapped our heads around this." Said Mr. Weasley sensibly. "Besides, Harry and Ginny should rest." Everyone quickly agreed, none wanting to deal with this at the moment, but the Sorting Hat had other ideas.

"A couple more things before you go." With trepidation they all turned to face the hat once again. "You should know that there is a book at the Ministry that registers when a Enaid Fach bond is formed. Mr. and Mrs. Potter's names will be on record there now." This surprised even Dumbledore.

"I know of no such book." The Headmaster exclaimed.

"I am not surprised, considering it has not once been used since the Ministry's formation. Until today."

"So how do you know of the book?" Harry asked.

"I pre-date the Ministry of Magic, Mr. Potter." The hat reminded him pompously. "Not to mention that it was Godric Gryffindor who created that book." Unsurprisingly the others in the room still looked confused. "Godric and his wife Giselle were the fist recorded Enaid Fach bond, it was even they who gave it that name. As you can imagine, they were quite unprepared when their bond formed, knowing no others who had such a bond or that such a bond even existed. It was almost a hundred years later that another couple, two seventh years at this school, were bonded in the same manner. Godric and Giselle helped them all they could and it was then that Godric created the book, to ensure that any future bonded couples would be able to know who else was bonded and receive their help in turn. Of course this was when we didn't know just how rare the Enaid Fach bond was. Nicolas and Parenelle Flamel were the last two the book recorded while it still resided in this very office. The Headmaster of the time decided then that Hogwarts was not the place for this book and so gave it to the Wizard's Council, which as you know became the Ministry of Magic. I believe someone in the Office of Magical Archives and Records checks it every now and then."

"Ok so someone at the Ministry may very well find out about their bond soon, got it." Remus said having read between the lines. The significance of this of course was that it may be futile to keep the bond hidden if that is indeed what they decided to do.

"What else did you have to tell us?" Harry then asked wearily.

"The second thing is rather more significant and has to do directly with you, Mr. Potter."

"I figured." Harry muttered, his luck holding true to form. Ignoring his comment the hat continued.

"I assume, Mr. Potter, that given all that went on in the Chamber you have not had a chance to closer examine the sword I gave you?" Harry shook his head and without waiting to be asked he reached forward and retrieved the sword. Brining it in for a closer look, Harry was quick to note the splendour of it, the shiny silver and the red gems that glistened on the hilt. The basilisk's blood covered most of the blade but as he looked closer Harry could still make out an inscription.

"Godric Gryffindor." He read. The hat nodded approvingly.

"That sword is an old family heirloom, Mr. Potter. Godric wore it himself for many years and eventually I was asked to guard it until such a time that his one true heir came to the school. Very poetic, given how Slytherin sealed his Chamber of Secrets until _his_ own heir came to Hogwarts, but regardless I was to give it only to the heir of Gryffindor." It took a moment for that to register for Harry and when it did he looked up in utter shock.

"Are you saying that I'm related to Godric Gryffindor?!"

"His forty-ninth great-grandson if I'm not mistaken." The hat was clearly amused.

"No, that's impossible!" Harry stammered, looking to Sirius and Remus who both shook their heads; if James had known he'd never mentioned it to his friends.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter, that it is no mistake. You carry within you the blood and magic of Godric Gryffindor." Too shocked was everyone to say a word, except Harry who continued to stammer incoherently, seemingly look for a way out of this, until at last he thought he found one.

"Hang on, you said that you had to give the sword to Gryffindor's heir when he came to the school, but there must have been many of Gryffindor's descendants here before me. At minimum we know my dad was here." It was a fair point, and those gathered looked to the hat expectantly.

"Ah, but there is a difference between a blood relative and a magical heir, Mr. Potter. All of Godric's descendants were of his blood, naturally, but none possessed his magic."

"That makes no sense!" Harry snapped. "We all have to have magic to come to Hogwarts." He was getting worked up and it was then that he felt Ginny's hand tighten around his as he felt that she was telling him it would be ok.

"True, but the hat is right, Harry." Sirius said. "Family magic is so called because no one outside the family could ever use it; however, not every member of the family can use it either. There are many instances where the family magic skips a generation or two, and even some instances where it lays dormant for so long that the family thinks the magic lost to them forever, though it is not. So long as the family still lives their family magic is always there, waiting for the right person. I have never heard of family magic laying dormant for a thousand years though."

"Fine, say you're right and I am descended from Gryffindor. How do you know I'm the one to wield his family magic? For that matter, how can I speak Parseltongue, a _Slytherin_ inheritance if I'm _Gryffindor's_ heir?"

"I cannot say why you can speak Parseltongue, Mr. Potter, but the castle sang when you first stepped through its doors."

"I didn't feel anything." He protested.

"I would have been astounded if you had." The hat said. "You were far too young and untrained to recognize magical signatures, and as Gryffindor's magic has lain dormant for a thousand years, re-awaken only when you came to Hogwarts, no one alive today but me would recognize it. It also takes time to re-gain its strength after sleeping for so long and as your magical core has not matured yet it cannot release its full power even if it didn't need to re-gain its strength."

"You speak as if it's alive." Harry noted and received a dark look for it.

"If you have not yet learned that magic is indeed alive and sentient by now, Mr. Potter, then Hogwarts has failed you." Harry had to concede that point, not sure why he had even said differently. He knew that magic was alive, even if that lesson hadn't been taught to him since he was little then his bond with Ginny was proof for they certainly hadn't been trying to create a bond, and yet here they were.

"As to your ability to speak Parseltongue, Harry, I rather think it is because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue." Said Dumbledore. "You have known for a long time that that is no ordinary scar on your forehead. I believe that Voldemort transferred some of his powers to you that night. Unintentionally, of course." The bit about his scar not being ordinary wasn't news to Harry. Sirius and Remus had told him for as long as he could remember that his scar was cursed. They'd taken him to St. Mungos as a baby and the Healers there had said that it would never heal and that there were faint traces of dark magic around it. However, aside from never fading that was all there was too it as far as they were concerned for the dark magic that had given him the scar was no longer a danger to him. Learning that Voldemort likely had transferred some of his powers to him was a bit more of a surprise but still made sense, for no doubt that would be the traces of dark magic the Healers found. Looking to Sirius and Remus Harry received a nod and he knew that although this was news to them as well, just another thing Dumbledore had kept to himself, they believed it. Harry could even tell by the look on Sirius' face that he was kicking himself for not having realized that when Harry had first come to him years ago after speaking to that snake in the garden.

"What happens now then?" He asked. "In regards to me being Gryffindor's heir?"

"Practically nothing, unless you wish it." The Sorting Hat replied. "You will now have access to Godric's personal vault at Gringotts, and you are also now technically Lord Gryffindor, Duke of Fortriu – a title given to him by King Edgar the Peaceful in recognition of the founding of Hogwarts, all the founders got a title – however, given how long the title has gone unused it may be difficult to claim it legally speaking. Also technically speaking…Hogwarts is yours."

"What?" Harry gasped, and he wasn't the only one.

"While the founders opened the castle to the public, it was still theirs, and now, technically, it is yours. In practice it is not quite as simple as that. Hogwart's first allegiance has been, and will always be, to education. The desire of the founders to teach all witches and wizards who wanted to learn is the very foundation on which this castle was built and it will do all it can to stop anyone from interfering with that." This, at least, made sense to Harry. "Its second allegiance is to the founders, and subsequently their heirs. And before you ask, Tom Riddle may be Slytherin's one remaining heir, but he long ago lost any shot of the castle recognizing him as master when he began his crusade against muggleborns for it knew that he would not accept them at Hogwarts. The lines of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have both died out, which leaves only you. Hogwarts will answer to you, Mr. Potter, so long as you do not interfere with its primary purpose. Sadly that means you can't kick everyone out and close the school to turn it into a private residence." The Sorting Hat's tone made it clear that he didn't think Harry would even try such a thing. "Hogwarts will also aid and protect you and yours where it can." The meaning was clear: the school would also protect his wife.

"And on that note, I think it's time we let these two rest." Mr. Weasley spoke up.

"They will stay in the hospital wing until we know just how near to each other they need to be, and figure out a solution if one is needed."

"Right." Mr. Weasley replied in a clipped tone, never having though he'd ever have to take a boy into consideration regarding his eleven-year-old daughter's sleeping arrangements.

"Just one more thing before we go." Harry stopped when they reached the door. "How did you know I need help? Down in the Chamber I mean?"

"Hogwarts knows when you are in danger, Mr. Potter, and I am as much a part of this castle as the stone walls. I asked Fawkes to take me to you when I sensed you were in trouble." Harry nodded, the answer at least somewhat making sense, and finally turned to leave, Ginny's hand still held tightly in his.

 **-H/G-**

Harry and Ginny woke the next morning from their beds on opposite ends of the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey had suggested that they start there to see if the separation would have adverse effects and thankfully both had fallen asleep as soon as their heads hit their pillows and they'd not woken until now. Sitting up in bed Harry looked over at Ginny, knowing already that she was awake from her emotions. They were all over the place and Harry could tell that everything she had been feeling last night was still there. They hadn't had a chance to talk just the two of them yet and seeing no one else around Harry decided that now was a good time.

"Good morning, Ginny." He said as he took a seat at the end of her bed. Ginny sat up and Harry could tell that she was wishing him a good morning as well. "Ginny you have to talk." He said softly. She looked up at him apprehensively and he waited. After a few moments his patience paid off.

"How are you so calm about all this?" She demanded. "Forget everything the hat told us and just focus on the fact that I opened the Chamber of Secrets. _I_ set the basilisk on those people and Filch's cat. Me!"

"Yes you did." He replied simply, knowing there was no point denying it. He was actually glad that she'd started with this for he knew exactly how to deal with it. "And I know nothing I say is going to make you feel better, but know this: it was _not_ your fault. Voldemort possessed you." He pressed on when she opened her mouth to protest. "One of the darkest and most powerful wizards of all time controlled you, you might as well have been under the Imperius Curse. I know you're going to say that it was still you, and that's true, but you did not act of your own free will. That is the difference between the chess master and pawn. It's still you who took the pieces but not but by choice, the chess master moved you where he wanted you." Harry had clearly spending too much time with Ron to be using a chess analogy. Ginny was quiet for a moment, but eventually she nodded; feeling his emotions as he talked went a long way to convincing her it was the truth

"I'll have to work through all these emotions on my own, but logically I know you're right."

"Not on your own, Gin, at least not if you don't want to be. Remember, I feel what you do now." Ginny blushed though whether it was because he had called her Gin or because he had taken her hand neither knew.

"Which brings us to the other thing." She then said. Harry nodded but said nothing. He could forgive someone being controlled by Voldemort in a heartbeat, and knew exactly what to say to convince them it wasn't their fault, but this was uncharted water. Thankfully though Ginny knew how to at least start.

"What the hat said about magic itself bringing us together, I believe it. When I was little my favourite stories were all about you." Harry could tell that it was embarrassing for her to admit this and so he let her finish without interrupting. "I've always felt drawn to you, Harry, that first time we met on the platform, a year later when we met again on the train, and even before we met. I thought it was just because I had a crush on you…but this makes more sense." She wasn't looking at him as she admitted to having a crush on him, but given that he could feel her emotions there was no point hiding it. Harry also had to agree with her. He couldn't claim to have felt a pull to her since he was young, not having known she even existed, but he remembered all too well that feeling he got whenever she was around. He couldn't place it before, but after last night's revelations he had no doubt that it was their bond and told her so.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one." She said with a soft smile. "But I want you to know that I don't expect anything from you. The law may say that I am now your wife but it's your…it's _our_ choice. I don't care what magic itself says, we won't be together unless we want to be." Harry felt a huge weight lift at her words. He knew he would never abandon Ginny, regardless of his own feelings, if she wanted to stay with him, so to hear her say that she wasn't just going to accept something without a fight unless it's what she wanted, was music to his ears. He felt the exact same way as her too. He wasn't entirely sure what he wanted, and certainly wasn't going to keep Ginny with him against her will. Even as he thought that though, a part deep inside him knew that he couldn't let her go.

"Wife…" he repeated. "That's going to take some getting used to." Clasping her hands tightly in his, Harry looked her straight in the eyes. "But I want to. At least for now." He backpedalled, immediately thinking he had gone too far. "I'm not a seer, I don't know what the future holds." He finished embarrassedly. Ginny blushed again and looked at him shyly.

"Same here. Let's not worry about that for now and just see where the future leads."

"Agreed." The two fell silent and after a moment they both leaned in for a hug, enjoying the peace their closeness brought. When the moment ended, Harry felt Ginny's shyness disappear.

"So now we've got that sorted, what about that other thing, Lord Gryffindor?" Harry groaned.

"Let's not go there."

"Oh but my lord duke we must!" She insisted with a scandalized expression and Harry couldn't help but smile. For the first time he was seeing the Ginny that Ron had told him about. "We haven't decided if you will be called Your Grace, or what homage you want the students and staff to pay you now that you own the castle." Harry scoffed.

"Yeah, well…" The two continued to joke and laugh with each other, completely unaware of the four people who quietly left the hospital wing.

"I was worried about all this, but I'm not anymore." Mrs. Weasley said softly when they were out in the corridor. Her husband shot her a look and got a scowl in return. "Alright so I'm still worried, but not like I was before!" That Mr. Weasley accepted as truth.

"They have very good heads on their shoulders." Said Remus. "I don't think any of us took the news this calmly and sensibly." They'd held it together for the children, but once they'd gotten back to Potter Manor both Remus and Sirius had shouted, ranted and cursed for quite awhile, and there was little doubt that the Weasley parents had done so as well.

"They're our children. Of course we immediately flew into a panic." Sirius agreed.

"That's right, they're our children." Mr. Weasley said. "No matter what happens in the future, Harry and Ginny will forever be bonded so we will always be in each other's lives. Molly and I hope to welcome Harry as a member of our gamily, if that is alright with you, Lord Black. And we hope that the four of us can work together to help them in anyway we're able to." That was the only thing about all this that they had immediately agreed on. No matter what their feelings towards the situation there was no denying that Harry now came in parcel with their daughter, which meant he was now a Weasley as far as they were concerned. Sirius and Remus had had a similar discussion last night as well – after they'd calmed down – and it seemed that they were all in agreement.

"My family call me Sirius." He answered, holding out his hand to the Weasley patriarch who readily accepted it.

* * *

 **A/N - Just to add another layer to all this...he's the heir of Gryffindor. More on that to come.**

 **Review please!**


	15. The Aftermath

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 15 – The Aftermath**

* * *

Harry and Ginny were not dismissed from the hospital wing that day as they thought – hoped – they would ne. Madam Pomfrey said that they still weren't sure what would happen with their bond so she wanted to keep a close eye on them. Not to mention that they had just been possessed by a dark lord, fought a dark lord and a basilisk, been bitten by a basilisk – regardless of Fawkes' miracle healing – which all amounted to there being no chance she'd let them leave just yet. This also meant that they were both there the second morning after the Chamber to see a certain blonde sneak in in the wee hours of the morning. At first Draco didn't see they were awake as he headed for the back where those who had been petrified were, and Harry was only too happy to make his usually careful cousin aware of that fact.

"Visiting Hermione?" He called, taking great delight in making Draco jump. "Should I be concerned and challenge you on her honour?"

"Potter…Weasley…" He did his best to sneer even while he blushed. He and Ron had been told that Harry and Ginny were alright but had to stay in the hospital wing for now. Of course, neither had accepted this but they'd been strictly forbidden from bothering them yesterday. Draco figured that if he got up early enough he could come talk to his cousin in private while Ginny slept, not to mention get to see Hermione, which had quickly become his priority. Draco watched with trepidation as a smirk graced Harry's face.

"Potter and Potter, actually." He said, relishing the thoroughly confused look that came across Draco's face; it wasn't often he got one on his cousin, he was too much of a Gryffindor and it was usually the other way around. "Draco, I'd like you to meet my wife, Ginny Potter." It was almost comical how close Draco's jaw got to the floor when it dropped and neither Harry nor Ginny could help but laugh. "Come sit, cousin, and we'll explain." Draco did as he was told without thinking, too shocked by the fact that Ginny clearly knew the truth about him. "Actually, Ron should be here too." Ginny shot him an incredulous look.

"You really think he'll be awake a six in the morning?"

"Good point." Harry conceded. "But he still needs to be here. Dobby!" The elf popped in before Harry had even finished saying his name.

"So now Master Harry remembers to call for Dobby?" Harry was taken aback by the clearly angry elf, an elf who had never before been angry with him before.

"What's the matter, Dobby?"

"Master Harry put himself in danger again!" The elf cried, bursting into tears and throwing himself at Harry, sobbing into his shirt. "Master Harry should have called for Dobby when he got separated from Lord Black! Nothing can stop a house elf reaching their master and Dobby could have gotten Master Harry away from the danger!" While the anger had been new for Dobby, the sobbing was not and this Harry knew how to deal with.

"I'm sorry, Dobby." He said, wrapping the elf in a hug. "I wasn't thinking properly down there."

"Master Harry must learn to use his head!"

"You're right, Dobby. But even if I had called you I wouldn't have let you take me away. I had to-"

"Save Mistress, yes Dobby knows." He pulled away from Harry then, wiping away the last of his tears. "Dobby and the other Potter elves sensed it when Master and Mistress bonded." He then turned to Ginny. "Dobby is very pleased to meet Mistress Ginny. If Mistress ever needs anything, please call for Dobby!"

"Nice to meet you too, Dobby." Ginny said a bit taken aback. She and Harry had talked about a lot yesterday while they were stuck here. The fact that Harry had a personal elf had come up when he talked about his home, but he'd neglected to mention how eccentric the elf was. Dobby nodded happily at Ginny before turning back to Harry.

"Now what can Dobby for Master Harry?"

"Oh, right. Can you go wake Ron up and bring him here please?" With a nod Dobby disappeared and returned a couple minutes later with Ron who was looking around in a daze, still half asleep.

"Whaz goin on?"

"Ginny and I have some things to tell you." Harry said. "Thanks Dobby." The elf popped out and Ron nodded even as he yawned and moved to lie down on one of the nearby beds. He received a pillow to the face for his trouble.

"Oi!"

"While you're awake, Ronald!" Ginny sent her brother a glare.

"Alright, alright." He grumbled, sitting up.

"Something happened down in the Chamber." Harry started. "Of course we'd prefer to tell you and Hermione all together, but the mandrake draft won't be ready for several weeks yet and we think you need to know before then." For the next hour they told Ron and Draco everything and answered any questions they had. It went quite well, better than they expected, even with Ron's reaction when they said that the Ministry recognized their bond as a marriage; they had been expecting the outburst. Ginny had thrown another pillow at him and combined with a stern look very reminiscent of their mother it was enough to silence him for now. Not long after the two left – though Draco got in his visit to Hermione first – Harry and Ginny separated to get dressed for the day. After much begging Madam Pomfrey had agreed that they could attend meals in the great hall today, though that was as far as she was relenting. After breakfast, in which their housemates bombarded them with questions, the two returned to the hospital wing and waited for Professor McGonagall to bring them their assignments. She arrived soon after and gave each of them something on today's lessons from each other their professors, though she informed them, with no small amount of glee, that their defence assignment might seem a bit different as Professor Lockhart had left the school unexpectedly yesterday and so Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore would be sharing the defence classes for the rest of the year. About an hour later they were halfway through the first assignment when Ginny noticed something amiss.

"Harry?" He hummed in answer still focused on his homework. "Harry, is not animal transfiguration something you don't learn until second year?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Then how come I know all about it?" Harry looked up then.

"What do you mean?" In answer Ginny pushed her essay towards him. Harry took it and saw that it was on the theory behind transfiguring one object into something that shared no similar properties, an assignment he remembered from last year, but saw that Ginny had written about how the theory of animal transfiguration could be applied here as well, only McGonagall didn't teach animal transfiguration in first year. "Perhaps you read about it somewhere?" Truthfully Harry knew that she hadn't but he had to ask.

"I've never ready anything about it, Harry." She shook her head.

"Yeah, I suspected not."

"Do you think this could be because of the bond?" Harry nodded not knowing what else it could be. For the rest of the day the two tested that theory and when McGonagall returned just before dinner to collect their work they brought it up with her.

"Professor, I wonder if you could read this over and let me know what you think?" Harry asked. McGonagall was pleasantly surprised. Usually only the fifth and seventh years who were taking their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s asked for such assistance, though many students in all years would benefit from it.

"It's quite well done, Mr. Potter." She said when she had finished reading. "Though it seems different than your other homework. The wording is different than all your other assignments, and if I'm not mistaken this is not your handwriting." She raised an eyebrow and Harry smiled, not surprised that she'd caught that.

"That would be because Ginny wrote it."

"You mean you told Miss Weasley what to write?" It had been decided that first day that for now they wouldn't tell anyone about the marriage and so Ginny was still to be called Miss Weasley.

"No," Harry shook his head. "I mean that Ginny did the assignment on her own, Professor."

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall turned stern. "It is entirely reprehensible that you would get another student to-" She stopped as the implications of what he had said sunk in. Looking around she saw no books nearby that could have given Ginny the information she'd not yet been taught, which meant that she had to have gotten it from someone.

"Am I to assume that you suspect this is due to your bond?" It was a reasonable assumption given it was the only thing to have changed recently, and she highly doubted Potter had taught her all this in one day. Both of them nodded and McGonagall sighed, thinking on what to do.

"We shall monitor this for the next month or so." She said finally. "If by that time we still believe that the two of you are sharing knowledge then we will speak with the Headmaster and go from there." Without a better plan Harry and Ginny agreed and McGonagall left with their assignments as they made their way to the great hall for dinner. The rest of the week continued in that maner and by the end of it Harry and Ginny were begging for Madam Pomfrey to release them. Although hesitant as they still didn't know the extent that the bond would affect them, she could not deny that nothing had happened so far and so she finally agreed and they returned to their common room over the weekend and to classes on Monday. For the most part things returned to normal. The students had been informed that the heir of Slytherin had been caught and the monster dealt with by Harry Potter, who received a special award for services to the school. Harry had been against this but Dumbledore had insisted, saying both that ridding Hogwarts of a basilisk definitely qualified as a special service to the school, and also that the students wouldn't give up on the truth without some details. So, before the whole school Harry accepted his award and shook hands with Dumbledore. The students had been told that the monster had been a snake, though not what kind, and Harry's gift of Parseltongue had been the key to defeating it. It was enough of the truth that for the most part the students did indeed back off, though there would always be a few who kept trying to figure out what kind of snake it was.

 **-H/G-**

As the danger had now passed, the extra security measures were removed and the aurors left the school. Everyone was breathing a collective sigh of relief and Hogwarts began to function normally again. Hagrid returned to the castle while Harry and Ginny were still in the hospital wing and one of the first things they did upon getting out was visit him, Harry happily introducing Ginny to the gamekeeper. It seemed that Hagrid had come out of Azkaban mostly unscathed, though there was a haunted look in his eyes, which Harry knew was because of the dementors that guarded the prison. He told Hagrid that if he wanted to talk he would listen, but otherwise didn't pry. The only other thing Harry did for his friend was demand that the Ministry officially pardon him. Given who he was, and that he'd just defeated a thousand year old basilisk in front of most of the Ministry's auror corps, Fudge readily agreed and even came to Hogwarts himself to pardon Hagrid. He used the visit as a political opportunity, showing that he, Cornelius Fudge, was not afraid to admit the mistakes the Ministry made under his predecessors and that he was determined to right them, as had been done with Hagrid. They knew he was essentially claiming that he had searched for and found the truth, instead of others finding it and Harry demanding the pardon, but so long as the right thing was done and he didn't take it too far they let him get away with it. Largely this had to do with Madam Bones' report of Fudge's reaction when she'd told him the culprit had been Voldemort. Unsurprisingly he was in complete denial that Voldemort was still alive. He accepted that before he died the dark lord had left a piece of himself behind and that it was that which was responsible for all this, but as the diary had been destroyed he said that was the end of it and staunchly refused to believe otherwise. Madam Bones wasn't so blind though. Though she too accepted everything Fudge did, she knew that it wasn't over. Harry, Sirius and Dumbledore's reactions all confirmed that for her and she trusted them more than the Minister, which said a lot about the current political climate. There was little that could be done though, at least for now. In the form of a request she instructed them to keep her appraised of any developments to which Sirius readily agreed; making friends with the Head of the DMLE was to have a powerful ally at the Ministry.

One month after Harry and Ginny returned to classes McGonagall came to them with an alternate plan in regards to their schooling, or more specifically, Ginny's. In only a few short weeks it became clear to all of her professors that she was well beyond the first year level and McGonagall had to concede that whatever knowledge Harry possessed, Ginny now did as well. After speaking with the Headmaster and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley it was decided that Ginny would be given a trial period in the second year classes. There seemed no point in making her continue to take the first year classes when she clearly already knew the curriculum so having her join Harry's classes seemed the best idea to all; though if it proved to be too much for her they were honestly not sure what to do. Thankfully though they didn't have to find an alternate solution as Ginny had no trouble joining the second years. At least, not on an academic level. Ron was quite put out at first that his little sister was now in classes with him, and getting better marks than he was, but it didn't take too long for him to realize that it was only his ego that was wounded and given the situation it was for the best. Privately Harry and Ginny marvelled at the difference in him this year and chalked it up to Hermione and Draco's influence. Hermione, naturally, was always on his case to do better in school and to stop being so childish while hanging around Draco showed Ron how mature his fellow second year was and he seemed determined not to act any worse than Draco did.

While Ron had quickly accepted it the move shocked the rest of their year, and many students in upper years as well. Students were never bumped up a year, Percy readily informing them that this had happened only twice in Hogwarts' history; he was quite chuffed that _his_ sister was the third. He, Fred and George had not yet been told about their bond, only that something that had happened in the Chamber had caused a change in Ginny. At first they hadn't accepted this, but Mr. Weasley put his foot down and said that they would be told when and if it was decided they needed to know. In truth they had no intention of keeping it from their other children, but knew it was best to wait until the summer when they could bring Bill and Charlie home and tell them all at once.

The other second years also hadn't accepted the claim that Ginny was simply too smart for first year. They had found it odd that Ginny had suddenly started hanging around Harry with seemingly no reason, but for her to then suddenly be put in classes with him? _Hermione_ hadn't been bumped up a year and they were all sure that she could be in at least fourth year if she tried, so for Ginny to suddenly be bumped was a step too much for them. They constantly bombarded both Harry and Ginny with questions and it took several weeks for them realize that they wouldn't be told anything and to give up. It didn't help, of course, that Ginny had also been moved into the second year girl's dorm, which at the moment was only occupied by Lavender and Parvati while Hermione remained petrified. For Ginny it was no real loss to be moved to a new dorm, Riddle had made her so reclusive that she hadn't really made any friends and so she barely knew her fellow first years. Lavender and Parvati though were the Gryffindor gossipmongers, and though most of the rest of their year gave up after a few weeks, they did not. Ginny couldn't wait for Hermione to be un-petrified and to re-join her in the dorm. She may not personally know the new Miss Black, but through Harry it certainly felt like she knew her. Harry also couldn't wait for his sister, which he now constantly called Hermione, to meet Ginny. He was a bit nervous about it if he was being honest, wanting – needing – both of them to get along, but given how Draco and Ginny had gotten on quickly he didn't truly think there was any chance of them disliking each other. He only hoped that the mandrake draft would be ready by the end of April as the Headmaster said it would it be.

* * *

 **A/N - A very explainy chapter, but I needed to move things on a bit more quickly. Back to normal next chapter though!**

 **Review please!**


	16. Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 16 – Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel**

* * *

One weekend in mid March, almost a month to the day since Harry and Ginny were released from the hospital wing, they were summoned by the Headmaster to his office and were surprised to see two elderly individuals there with him, though they suspected they knew who these people were.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, please come in." In private Dumbledore referred to Ginny as Mrs. Potter for some reason and his use of it now confirmed their suspicions of the two people's identities. "May I present to you Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. They have consented to come speak with you about your bond. Nicolas, Perenelle, may I introduce Harry and Ginevra Potter." Having done the introductions Dumbledore promptly got up and left, saying they could use his office for their discussion.

"Hello Harry, Ginny." Nicolas greeted when the Headmaster was gone. He had a kind smile, as did his wife, and physically they looked no older than Dumbledore, though their eyes spoke of their many centuries on this earth.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Flamel." Said Ginny.

"Nicolas and Perenelle, please." Requested Mrs. Flamel.

"Nicolas, Perenelle." Harry acquiesced to their request. "Before we continue though." He then turned to the portraits on the walls. "You are not to tell the Headmaster anything that is discussed here without our permission, am I clear?"

In the month since their bonding both Harry and Ginny had noticed that the castle seemed to respond to their very presence. Portraits greeted them wherever they went, and would even warn them if Filch or Peeves approached should they decide they didn't want to run into them, which was almost always. The poltergeist himself had practically stopped harassing them – which meant he no longer threw dungbombs at them but would still blow raspberries – and he departed immediately if either of them told him to stop harassing the first years. The staircases too helped them, always changing to where they needed to go and being ready for them the moment they stepped onto the grand staircase. One time Harry had even tested how far this would go and had snuck out of Gryffindor tower one night early enough that the Fat Lady hadn't yet gone to sleep. He'd ordered her to tell no one and though she didn't seem to like it, and had responded with a very sarcastic "As Lord Gryffindor commands" she followed his order. Harry had, of course, apologized profusely the next day and told her why he had done what he did, to which she said that he could have just asked, and informed him that the portraits, ghosts, and anything else intrinsically tied to the castle would do as he ordered. She had also accepted his apology, for which he was grateful; no Gryffindor wanted the Fat Lady angry with them. Since then Harry had not found the need to order anything of the castle; however, he had no doubt that Dumbledore had let them use his office for the very purpose of having the portraits spy on them. It wasn't a bad plan as the former Headmasters and Headmistresses that lined this office were entirely loyal to the current Headmaster, except in regards to the one person who trumped him.

"As you wish, Lord Gryffindor." One of them said stiffly. Some of them looked put out and disapproving at the order, while others looked amused. All of them though would do as Harry instructed.

"I see Albus has not told us everything." Nicolas said with a raised eyebrow.

"He never does, though he's not quite as clever as he thinks." Perenelle agreed.

"You don't trust the Headmaster either?" Ginny asked. Harry's distrust of him had been obvious to Ginny from the beginning and over the last three weeks the two had shared practically everything with each other and from what Harry said about Dumbledore she didn't trust him either.

"Albus is an old friend and a great wizard, make no mistake. But even at Hogwarts he was powerful enough that people have looked up to him for answers, as a leader and even a saviour. It has given him a bit of a complex." Nicolas explained. "He has had to have the answers for so long that he now believes that only he _does_ have the answers. He treats those around him as pawns, all for the 'greater good', but ultimately Albus Dumbledore is not evil, nor does he act with malicious intent. He is just an old man who believes he knows everything and cannot see otherwise." Harry and Ginny took that in and thought that maybe Nicolas was right. They had never thought Dumbledore evil exactly, but they had thought he acted with no regard for others except how they fit into his plan. Nicolas had given them another level that put Dumbledore a step above what they'd thought previously, though it didn't mean they were about to trust him.

"Enough about Albus. We're here to talk about you." Said Perenelle. "You are the first Enaid Fach bond since us. It must be quite disconcerting, especially for ones so young."

"It is, but we're getting used to it." Said Harry. "Nothing's really changed except that we can now feel each other and know each other's feelings and we feel better being around each other." So far that was indeed all they had experienced. They could sense each other and if they were apart for too long they began to feel tired and weak. They had discovered that after the first day of classes. There was a noticeable difference in them after being in separate classes all day, but so long as they spent the evenings together they were alright. Same with the morning. Sleeping apart wasn't a problem so long as they ate breakfast together, holding hands was best and seemed to help rejuvenate them the most. They hadn't immediately noticed this for their bond was still so new and they assumed they were tired from everything that had happened. But they'd definitely noticed it a few weeks later when they'd woken up at different times and gone to breakfast separately.

"Interesting." Both seemed fascinated at Harry and Ginny's experience, and they got the impression that that wasn't exactly what the Flamels were expecting.

"You didn't experience that?" Ginny asked hesitantly, suddenly worried that the Flamels wouldn't be able to help them like they thought.

"Oh we did, though that was not all we experienced." Nicolas replied jovially. "You see, Perenelle and I didn't meet until after we had finished school at seventeen. Beauxbatons at the time had separate boys and girls schools as the French, who even today are still known as an amorous bunch, thought that if female and male students were together they wouldn't keep their hands off each other." He and Perenelle laughed as the two children blushed.

"If you blush at that you may not like what else we have to say." Perenelle warned. "We are too old to beat around the bush, so to speak. We'll give you the facts and you can run away in embarrassment when we're done." Their blush deepened, but neither gave any sign of running.

"As I said, Perenelle and I experienced what you are when we first bonded, but there was also a desire to be together physically. We assume you do not have that desire given you are still too young for such things, but I would not be surprised if you experience it as you grow." Seamlessly Perenelle picked up where he left off.

"It was not forcing us together though. We could give in or continue to live with the desire, but while that urge would still be there it never became unbearable and no magic made us do anything we didn't want."

"Eventually though we gave in and after we had intercourse we found that we could then communicate telepathically. " The two went back and force with the ease of those who had known each other for several lifetimes. "Thankfully it wasn't too big an adjustment, going from being able to sense each other to actually speaking with each other in our heads."

"In the years after we researched soul magic extensively and discovered that our bond was then complete."

"An Enaid Fach bond requires bond mates to become one in soul, body and mind. The first happens immediately when your souls first merge. Becoming one in body is pretty self-explanatory: it is when you consummate your bond. The third seems to happen immediately after that."

"From our experience, that is pretty much all you will experience on a daily basis, though there are other things that crop up in the right circumstances. Nicolas ended up getting injured while at Beauxbatons – he returned to the school many years later to give a lecture – and I knew immediately that he was hurt and apparated right to his side."

"And right through the school's wards, which are very similar to those of Hogwarts. We have yet to actually find any wards that we cannot pass through when the other is injured or in grave danger, though those wards would repel us otherwise."

"We can even apparate others through the wards so long we bring them through side-along apparition."

"As we discovered only quite recently. In fact I was actually with Dumbledore when I sensed that Perenelle was in danger. Without even thinking I grabbed him and apparated us both into the Forbidden Forest, right here at this very school. Headmaster Dippet had given Perenelle access to the grounds to gather potion ingredients we needed and she failed to notice the signs that she was approaching an acromantula nest." He gave his wife a disapproving look but she merely waved it off, saying he had done enough stupid things too over the years to not have any high ground to stand on. Silently Harry and Ginny thought that for these two who have lived for so long forty or fifty years ago when Dippet was Headmaster must seem recent for them. They also wondered if the acromantula nest was formed after Hagrid's pet escaped or if it had been there all along.

"Do you think that we'll be able to get to each other if we're injured or in danger even though we don't know how to apparate?" Harry asked. The Flamels thought on that a moment.

"Perhaps. It is certainly our bond that allows us to find the other no matter where we are, so it is possible that the bond will simply transport you there. We cannot say for certain though." Said Perenelle. Harry and Ginny nodded, knowing that the Flamels couldn't anticipate everything about their bond for them.

"The other thing you will experience is that you share magic." They looked to Nicolas, surprised.

"How can you share magic?" Asked Harry.

"Through the bond, naturally." Nicolas answered as if it was obvious, and Harry supposed it was.

"Usually people cannot share magic, but those with merged souls are different. You are essentially one, so your magic will recognize the other's magic as its own." Perenelle added.

"With the two of you, however, there is another layer." Said Nicolas. "I can feel your magic and you are both quite powerful for ones so young, but as the magical heir of Godric Gryffindor, Harry, your power might exceed anything this world has seen since the Four Founders themselves were alive."

"You can feel our magic?"

"The most powerful wizard since the founders?!" They both exclaimed at once. Again Perenelle and Nicolas laughed.

"Yes, we can feel your magic. Not many people can, you yourself must possess a rather significant amount of power to be able to actually feel the magic around you, but it is possible. You yourselves will likely be able to do so one day." Said Perenelle.

"And yes, Harry, given what we sense in you we would not be surprised if you became a very powerful wizard. And by virtue of your bond, you a very powerful witch, Ginny."

"But surely there are others who surpass me? You're very powerful, and Dumbledore and Voldemort are both said to be two of the most powerful wizards to ever exist."

"Among the most powerful wizards of the modern era, certainly, though I am not so sure about 'to ever exist'. Regardless it would not surprise us if one day you surpassed them." Nicolas told him gently. "You have a great and arduous destiny ahead of you and you will need all the power you can get to fulfill it." It was said with sympathy and Harry had to stop himself from crying. Why couldn't he just be normal? Why did everything have to happen to him? Why did this burden have to be placed on him? Except, he realized, it wasn't just him anymore. Harry felt Ginny's arm wrap around him as she sensed his upset and he revelled in her closeness. His emotions must have been obvious outwardly as well for another came and held his hand. He looked up into Perenelle's eyes, she had come to kneel before them, holding each of their hands in hers.

"It is not fair that all this is being placed on your shoulders." She said softly. "You are still children and you shouldn't have to worry about any of this. But magic has other plans for you. Magic itself, the magic that flows through all witches and wizards, through the very earth even, has chosen you. I cannot say why, but it has seen something in you that makes you the best chance the entire wizarding world has of not only surviving, but moving forwards properly, and not into darkness."

"Perenelle is right that it isn't fair." Nicolas joined his wife kneeling before Harry and Ginny. "No one, let alone children, should have the world placed on their shoulders, but you have. At least magic has ensured you will never be alone. It has given you a bondmate, a partner, to be with you through all of it, and if I may say so, it has chosen a very fine match."

"Trust in each other, love each other and there is little you will not be able to do." Harry and Ginny were both in tears by then and felt the urge to hug the two before them, and so they did. Nicolas and Perenelle accepted their embrace and held them, letting them cry and lean on someone else for a moment. It was several minutes before they pulled apart and the two young bondmates embarrassedly both thanked and apologised to the Flamels.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Perenelle assured them. "A good cry always helps." They couldn't deny that, for although nothing had changed they did feel somewhat better.

"Now a question for you," Said Nicolas, bringing the conversation back to why they were here. "Do you feel better, more awake, happier even, when you spend time touching?" They both nodded.

"In the mornings and after a day of classes we need to be near each other or we feel weak." Ginny informed them. "And it's always best when we hold hands."

"I thought so. That will never go away, I'm afraid. It will be difficult for you to be apart for longer than you are now. It is one of the reasons the Ministry recognizes the Enaid Fach bond as a marriage. The bondmates can never stray far from each other and it is much easier for married couple to remain together for the rest of their lives."

"Depending what you decide you want to do after Hogwarts it may also affect the jobs you can have." Perenelle added. "For instance, you will not be able to have a job where you need to travel a lot, unless your bondmate can accompany you every single time." Harry and Ginny nodded, having already worked that out for themselves.

"The final thing we can tell you is that as your souls are merged, so to are your lives. When one of you dies, the other will soon follow." That was new to them, though after thinking it through for a minute they weren't terribly surprised by it.

"Thank you." Said Harry. "Thank you for meeting with us. We can't tell you how much this has helped."

"It was our pleasure, Harry." Nicolas said with a smile. "We are happy to help those bonded by Enaid Fach in anyway we can. Besides, we wanted to meet you even before your bond formed." Harry's brow furrowed.

"You saved our stone last year, Harry." Perenelle reminded him. "We wished to thank you for keeping it out of Voldemort's hands, and also assure you we did not know of Albus' plan."

"Albus lost a great deal of our trust when we found out." Nicolas confided. "To set up a test such as that, one that could easily have killed you even if Voldemort had not been involved…let's just say we had a long talk with him and he won't be trying such a thing again." He sounded very much like a parent reprimanding an errant child.

"I never thought you did have anything to do with it, but you're welcome all the same." Nicolas and Perenelle smiled. Yes, magic had chosen Harry and Ginny Potter for a reason, and after only an hour with them they were beginning to understand why.

* * *

 **A/N - Kind of a filler chapter, but hopefully that explains my version of a soul bond. Back to more plot next chapter!**

 **Review please!**


	17. Second Year Ends

_Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 17 – Second Year Ends**

* * *

Harry and Ginny told no one about their talk with the Flamels. Even if they did, they wouldn't tell the whole truth – some bits being best kept to themselves – and with seven children, two of whom were the twins, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would at least know they weren't being entirely honest, so best just to keep everything to themselves. Fortunately they were allowed to do so as it appeared that Dumbledore hadn't told anyone about the meeting either, making them wonder if Nicolas and Perenelle had had words with the Headmaster. They figured that once he discovered that his ploy of having the portraits spy on them hadn't worked that he would immediately go to their parents in the hope that they would demand Harry and Ginny tell them everything. However, they were pleasantly surprised when that didn't happen.

 **-H/G-**

The rest of March and all of April was blessedly uneventful, the only down point being when Gryffindor lost the Quidditch Cup to Slytherin; Draco's gloating lasted two whole weeks. Finally, in the last week of April shortly after the Easter holidays, Professor Sprout declared the mandrakes mature enough for the draft to awaken those who had been petrified to be made. It didn't take long for Professor Snape to brew it and on Friday afternoon, while everyone else was still in classes, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Sirius and Lucius gathered behind a closed curtain in the hospital wing to wake Hermione up. Draco had insisted on being there and hadn't taken no for an answer when Lucius told him it was a bad idea and that he could see her in private over the weekend. He had gone so far as to take some herbs from Snape's stores that he knew would make him sick and Lucius had not been impressed when he received the owl that morning saying that his son had been admitted to the hospital wing. He had come to the school prepared to scold his son severely, but the look in Draco's eyes stopped him. The look had also prompted Sirius to loudly invite the Malfoys to be present when their cousin awakened. Both Malfoys played their parts of reluctance and disgust perfectly with the result that Draco was sitting right at Hermione's side without anyone the wiser that he wanted to be there.

"So…" Sirius said as he and Lucius watched Snape administer the draft. "Will we be drawing up a marriage contract in a few years, do you think?" Lucius didn't answer immediately, he was watching his son practically get in Snape's way as he tried to stay close to Hermione. It had been obvious that Draco had feelings for her and that those feelings had grown. Once upon a time he would have yelled at his son and forbidden those feelings as she was a muggleborn, regardless that she was also a daughter of House Black, but now the idea of one day welcoming Hermione into the family was rather pleasant, if he was being honest. He liked the girl, as did Narcissa, and when this was all over he thought he could happily call her his daughter-in-law.

"Perhaps." He replied finally. After all, they were still only twelve-years-old and he wasn't going to get ahead of himself. A few feet away Ginny was sharing similar thoughts with Harry.

"You know Draco likes her." She muttered low enough that neither Draco nor Ron could hear.

"Yeah, they've become good friends since they met in the summer." Ginny gave him a look.

"Please tell me you're not really that daft." Harry turned to look at her then and he was clearly confused. "He _likes_ her likes her." Harry's expression didn't change and Ginny rolled her eyes. "Let me put it this way, if Sirius was your traditional pureblood lord, he would have already spoken to Lucius about a betrothal contact." Harry's eyes widened and snapped to his cousin.

"But…she's my sister, he's my cousins. They're cousins!"

"That's really the argument you're going with?" Ginny was unimpressed. "Magic may recognize her as a Black but she isn't one by blood. And you know how intermarried all the purebloods are, no one would bat an eye at them being together." Harry had to concede that point, for of course she was right, it would be perfectly acceptable for Draco and Hermione to end up married one day. Thankfully his thoughts were interrupted then as Hermione began to stir. First her eyes fluttered, then the arm that had been frozen out in front of her fell to the bed. Slowly the rest of her unfroze as well and a few minutes later she fully awakened, her eyes now wide as she came to, recognizing where she was. Sitting bolt upright Hermione looked to her hand before frantically searching her robes.

"Woah, slow down Hermione, take it easy." Said Draco, reaching out to steady her.

"Where is it? The paper I had?" She demanded, still looking around for it.

"We found it, Hermione, don't worry." Harry moved forwards and sat beside her. "You were brilliant."

"What? I don't…"

"Miss Black, what is the last thing you remember?" Snape then asked.

"I was in the library with Ron. We were trying to find out what the monster in the Chamber was when…" Her eyes widened again. "It was there. The basilisk was there! When I found out what it was I took out my mirror just in case and…it got me."

"That was two months ago, Miss Black. I am certain your friends will fill you in while I inform Madam Pomfrey you're awake." He left then and Hermione turned to the others expectantly. Harry opened his mouth to begin explaining but Sirius cut him off.

"It is good to have you back, puss. You gave us quite a fright." He said, coming forwards and dropping a kiss on her head. "Now, while I'm certain you have a million questions it will have to wait until later. The short of it is we knew the monster was a basilisk thanks to you, we found the entrance to the Chamber, Harry, the brave idiot, singlehandedly defeated it before promptly bonding with this beautiful girl here, and then both of them defeated the heir of Slytherin." This clearly did nothing to ease her worry and Harry glared at his godfather.

"Yes, because that's not going to cause her to have more questions at all."

"We will answer all your questions, Hermione, I promise. Just not here." Draco said sensibly and Hermione was forced to agree. Madam Pomfrey came then, ran a diagnostic check to make sure everything was alright and dismissed her. She, Harry, Ron and Ginny, with Draco following behind at a discrete distance, were halfway out of the hospital wing when Hermione stopped short.

"Wait…did Professor Snape say it's been _two months_?" The fear in her voice was evident.

"Yes." Ron replied, wondering where she was going with this.

"But that means it's practically May!" She wailed.

"And…?" It was the wrong thing to say.

"And, Ronald, it means I've lost two months of classes and haven't even started studying for exams yet! I was due to start revising at the end of March, I'll never be ready for exams now!" With a shared look of exasperation between the boys, for they were well used to this side of Hermione, Harry and Ron said nothing and they all dutifully followed her out of the hospital wing. Hermione led them directly to their favourite empty classroom and patiently waited only so long as it took Draco to join them without being seen before she demanded answers. They told her everything, naturally, and Hermione's face went from proud that they figured out where the entrance was to horrified that Harry went alone – which was swiftly followed by anger for that same reason – and finally to wonder when they described their bond and the fact that Harry was the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor. After nearly two hours of talking and answering her questions the group finally left the classroom, split up with Draco again, and headed to the great hall for dinner. As they entered, Harry almost wished for Draco to be back fawning over Hermione for at least with him Harry knew he wouldn't try anything. And if he proved Harry wrong then at least the Gryffindor could trounce him without risking a feud between their houses. These others though, he had no such guarantee on.

"It is so good to see you returned, Miss Black." The first of Hermione's admirers to reach her said. A group of them had accosted her the moment she entered and Harry swore they had been standing by the door waiting. "I do hope your ordeal wasn't too trying."

"Oh…no it wasn't, thank you for your concern, Mr. Pucey." She forced herself to smile at the pompous fourth year.

"You are indeed looking well, Miss Black. I am so glad." Another one said, this one being a fellow second year named Blaise Zabini.

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini." Much to Hermione's chagrin she had gotten used to dealing with pureblood admirers since becoming Miss Black, Narcissa had made sure of it.

"Miss Black, I took the liberty of taking notes for you while you were indisposed." Another second year, Theodore Nott, pushed his way forward and held out a notebook for her. "I would be happy to go over them with you, perhaps this weekend?"

"I will be in the library all weekend as well, Miss Black, preparing for my O.W.L.s as you know." Terrence Higgs, a fifth year student butt in. "Should you wish to discuss theory or expand your knowledge past the second year curriculum I would be happy to oblige you. I also have a few books I think you might enjoy. They are a bit advanced but being top of your year I am certain they will provide no challenge and prove very enlightening."

"Thank you, Mr. Nott, I truly appreciate the notes." Hermione was now becoming distinctly uncomfortable and annoyed, though she hid it well; another lesson from Narcissa who was teaching her all the tricks of being a pureblood princess so as to keep up appearances in front of certain people. "And I'm sure the books will be lovely, Mr. Higgs, thank you." Looking to Harry for help, who thankfully wasn't oblivious to this look and immediately jumped in to push the boys back, Hermione made to make her escape, but there was one more Slytherin there to see her.

"Hermione." When she turned to go, Draco was there holding a single red rose. He said nothing else and Hermione blushed as she accepted the flower, wondering why he hadn't given it to her when they were alone and trying not to read too much into him doing it publically.

"Thank you, Draco." It was the first sincere thank you she had given though the other boys seemed unaware, more focused on their use of first names.

"I did not know you and Miss Black were acquainted, Draco." Blaise said stiffly with a perfect aristocratic raised eyebrow. Hermione tried not to panic as she realized their mistake, and thankfully Harry was once again not oblivious.

"Draco is Sirius' heir, Zabini." He stepped in. "We are forced to be acquainted." With a final glare at all the boys, including Draco who knew his cousin would be having words with him soon, Harry took Hermione's arm and led her to the Gryffindor table.

"They're getting worse." Hermione groaned once they were out of earshot.

"Yes. I'll probably have to kill one of them before the year is up at this rate." Grumbled Harry. "And I may know exactly which one." Ginny elbowed him in the gut and he stopped sending a death glare at Draco.

"And it doesn't even make sense!" Hermione continued. "Being nicer to me I can understand, but even though Sirius adopted me I'm still a muggleborn."

"That doesn't really matter anymore." Said Ginny as she took her now customary spot next to Harry, having ousted Hermione who now sat next to Ron across from them. The older girl didn't seem to mind at all though. Much to Harry's joy, and relief, both girls had taken an instant liking to each other and Hermione understood their need to be close. "You're a daughter of House Black now, that's what truly matters to them."

"Surely that can't be all though. If I married anyone one of them I'd still taint their precious bloodline."

"Yes, but the benefits outweigh that. You see, what traditional pureblood families care most about is magic. Blood is important, but mainly because they believe that those with an all-magical heritage will be more powerful than those without, and that the magic is more stable. They believe that a muggleborn's magic is a fluke, some even believe it's stolen somehow, and so there is no guarantee that a muggleborn will produce magical children."

"But that's absurd! Muggleborns don't steal their magic and the rate of squibs in pureblood families is on the rise because of inbreeding. Pureblood families produce more squibs than muggleborns by far."

"Hey, I never said it made sense." Ginny replied with a shrug. "Just trying to explain why being a Black trumps being muggleborn. Magically speaking the Black lineage will be passed down through you since you were officially adopted. That is what matters most, that the Black family magic will join with theirs."

"Plus, the Blacks are one of the most influential and richest families in Britain." Ron added with a mouth full of food.

"Chew, swallow, _then_ speak, Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Harry stifled a laugh while Ginny looked impressed, especially when Ron did as told; she definitely liked this girl.

"I'm just saying it's not only magic that matters. Power and money do too." Ron said after swallowing.

"Yes, but they alone aren't what trumps her being muggleborn." Ginny returned.

"No, but it adds to it. They know that she'll bring political influence and a large dowry into the marriage, which diminishes her being muggleborn even more." Ron defended. "If she came with no money or influence blood would matter more, even if magic still trumped it." Ginny looked quite surprised at Ron's sound argument. Though most pureblood traditions didn't matter to the Weasleys, their mother had still taught all her children about them knowing that outside the Burrow they'd be interacting with people for whom those traditions mattered a lot. She had thought that Ron hadn't been paying attention during those lessons, but apparently he had been paying quite a bit of attention.

"Yes, well, it doesn't matter in the end anyways since I won't be marrying any one of them." Hermione cut in. With a smirk Ginny leaned across the table.

"Not even Draco?" She teased before bursting out laughing when Hermione blushed profusely.

 **-H/G-**

The rest of the year passed by quickly and contrary to Hermione's assertion that she would fail everything after having missed two months of school she still came out top of their year, to the surprise of no one. Draco had come in second just like last year and surprisingly enough Harry and Ginny had cracked the top ten, while Ron had risen to the top fifteen, much to his shock; needless to say that Mrs. Weasley was over the moon. As they got off the train, hugging and kissing their family, Harry and Ginny were then faced with a dilemma: they were to be truly apart for the first time since they bonded. Their fear spiked though luckily Sirius spotted it and bent down to whisper in Harry's ear that they had a plan and he would see Ginny again in a few hours. This calmed him greatly and he sent his relief along the bond to Ginny who calmed as well. With a final wave goodbye, the two followed their respective families out of Kings Cross and to separate homes.

* * *

 **A/N - Got a second chapter edited today, so here you go!**

 **I find I greatly enjoyed writing the scene with the Slytherin's fawning over Hermione, so while magic trumping blood may not be entirely accurate (though magic does have a great deal to do with it) I'm going with it.**

 **Review please!**


	18. The Weasleys

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 18 – The Weasleys**

* * *

The summer between second and third year was one of the best Harry could remember, and it largely had to do with Ginny. Of course he was happy to be home, to see Sirius and Remus more often, to see his cousin and aunt and uncle without worrying about being caught, but there was simply nothing better than being with Ginny. He knew it was their bond that made him, and her, feel that way, but neither cared. Magic itself had brought them together and whatever happened in the future – of which they claimed to still not know, though both had pretty much decided the other was stuck with them – they weren't going to fight their feelings. Sirius and Remus, along with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, had come up with a good solution given their need to be close to one another. The first day back Harry had gone to the Burrow for breakfast and had stayed until the evening before returning home to sleep. Ginny then came to Potter Manor the next day, returning home at bedtime, and they alternated each day for the first two weeks of summer. After that the summer training began and Ginny, along with Ron, Hermione and Draco, would come to Potter Manor each day, while days off were spent at the Burrow to try and even it out. This arrangement worked well for them, though it had caused some raised eyebrows in the Weasley household as Percy, Fred and George wondered why Ginny and Harry always had to be together. Finally they'd demanded answers from their parents, reminding them that they had promised to tell them once school was over, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley knew they couldn't keep it from their other sons any longer. They called their two eldest, Charlie from the dragon reserve in Romania and Bill from his curse-breaking job for Gringotts in Egypt, and asked them to come home as they had something important to tell them. The two oldest Weasley brothers did as asked, not remembering the last time their parents had insisted they come home when it wasn't a major holiday, and wondering what was so important that they couldn't be told in a letter or via floo.

They knew, of course, about the Chamber of Secrets incident and that Ginny had been involved, but had learned this belatedly only after she was safe again, so they didn't think it could be that as their parents hadn't seen fit to bring them back then. Both brothers had increased how often they wrote their only sister afterwards though, and had continued to do so as the year continued, not just stopping after a few weeks, which made Ginny happy. So with trepidation the entire Weasley family, along with Harry, Remus and Sirius gathered at Potter Manor – at Sirius' request – and the five eldest Weasley brothers were told about the bond that had formed between their sister and Harry. When they got to the part about the Ministry recognizing it as a marriage all five jumped up and turned furious looks at Harry, the only thing keeping them from cursing him being that Ginny had also jumped up and stood in front of them, glaring furiously back.

"Move aside, Ginevra." Bill said. His use of her full name was rare, used only when he was very upset, and it usually had the effect of Ginny backing down, though not this time.

"Make me, _William._ "

"No one is going to make anyone do anything, nor attack anyone. Now sit down!" Mr. Weasley ordered and after several moments his sons obeyed. Ginny too sat, though had pushed Harry over enough so that she could sit on the chair with him, making it impossible for her brothers to curse Harry without hitting her as well; a fact they were all well aware of. With eyes never leaving Harry, the bond was explained to them and thankfully they calmed somewhat, especially when they learned that the marriage wasn't going to even be acknowledged until necessary. Deciding on complete honesty, Harry also told them about being the heir of Gryffindor, and promised them that not only would be protect Ginny with everything he had, but Hogwarts herself would as well. This, along with Ron's promise that he was keeping a close eye on Harry, helped calm them a bit more, but they would never truly relax knowing their eleven-year-old sister was technically married.

"Before you go, there are a couple other things that we would like to share with you all." Said Sirius. "Though I will require a wizard's oath on your family magic, Arthur, that nothing learned here will be shared with those who don't already know."

"It's as much for all of your safety as well as ours, dad." Ginny added, Ron nodding his agreement. Mr. Weasley was a bit stunned that his two youngest children knew more of what was going on than he did, but trusting in them he readily gave the oath, binding all Weasleys to it through the family magic.

"The first thing you should know is that Voldemort is not really gone." For the Weasley parents who had been present during the discussion with Dumbledore, and then the subsequent discussion with Madam Bones, this didn't terribly surprise them. The Weasley brothers, though, were a different matter. A barrage of questions were shot at them from all sides and one by one they were answered as best they could be. Hearing that Harry would have to one day face Voldemort again pushed them back towards the edge as Ginny would now be a part of the fight whether she wanted to be or not, but they managed to calm again under Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's stern glares.

"And finally, and the reason I asked that we meet here and not the Burrow…there's some people we'd like you to meet." Turning expectantly towards the door leading to the morning room they waited but a moment as those on the other side heard their cue to enter. This time it was Mr. Weasley who jumped up, his wand already in his hand, as he faced who was arguably his only nemesis.

"Arthur." Lucius greeted curtly, standing protectively in front of his wife and son, though his wand remained where it was.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"We were invited." Seeing that although he held his wand tightly he wasn't about to use it on them, the Malfoys moved to sit down.

"Dad, you sit too." Said Ginny, giving a good impression of her mother.

"Arthur, sit." Mrs. Weasley agreed, though she eyed the Malfoys wearily.

"May I formally introduce you to my cousin, Draco?" Harry spoke up. "As well as my Uncle Lucius and Aunt Cissa." The vast majority of the Weasleys looked to him like he was insane, though it was noted that Ron didn't seem phased. "They're family, and have been since Uncle Lucius came to Sirius when I was still a baby and told him that he hadn't served Voldemort willingly for some time." The explanation followed and when they were done Mr. Weasley's face was stony, but otherwise calm. He had put his wand away as well, which they took as a good sign.

"So we are to believe that you just decided one day not to follow You-Know-Who anymore? You haven't changed, Malfoy, that much I do know, so why should we believe it?"

"It's true that in public they haven't changed, dad." Ron, of all people, was the one to speak up in their defence. "But that's only because when You-Know-Who returns they have to still pretend to be on his side or he'd kill them. They really aren't bad people. And Draco's even become a friend." Even a year later there was still a slight hitch in his voice when he called a Malfoy a friend. Harry was preparing to speak up in his family's defence too, but it appeared unnecessary; Ron's testimony seemed to be enough for the Weasley patriarch.

"And I suppose you demanded the same kind of oaths from the Malfoys as you did from us?" Mr. Weasley asked Sirius.

"Absolutely. I even questioned him under Veritaseum, I didn't trust him at all when he first came to me." Sirius confided. "But they quickly became family and I trust them with not just my life, but Harry's." That was what finally did it. It was one thing to gamble with your own life, but the life of your child? Mr. Weasley nodded then turned to Lucius.

"I doubt we'll ever be friends, but if Sirius trusts you with Harry's life…then I trust you as well." Lucius nodded his acceptance, knowing as well that a friendship between the two was highly unlikely, but they could at least have a mutually beneficial working relationship. None of the Weasley boys, Bill and Charlie especially, liked the thought of trusting a Malfoy. Like Ron they had grown up hearing – knowing – how awful the Malfoys were and now suddenly their father trusted them? The only of age Weasley sons were about to voice their protests but one look at their sister and they changed their minds. She was pleading with them, something she rarely ever did. So instead of ranting and raving the two did the second most pressing thing on their minds and turned to Harry.

"Let's have a chat, shall we?" Bill said, though it wasn't a question. All of Ginny's brothers, Ron included, stood up then, the twins wearing identical feral grins.

"Sorry mate, it's my sister." Ron said when Harry shot him a betrayed look. Ginny was about to step in and stop them but Narcissa beat her to it.

"While I would not dare and try to stop you having a chat with your sister's husband," She said. "Please know that Harry has been well versed in how one treats a lady, especially one's wife." There was meaning in her voice that the boys missed, though Mrs. Weasley didn't.

"He's been trained in the old ways?" Narcissa nodded. "I didn't think you would hold with the old ways, Sirius."

" _He_ didn't, _I_ did." Narcissa said. "Harry was still a baby when we came into his life. He and Draco were raised together like brothers more than cousins, and though Sirius was happy to let the old ways die I knew that they would serve the future lord of a noble and ancient house well. Rest assured, Molly, that Harry will treat Ginny with nothing but the utmost respect and courtesy or will face the consequences." Harry shuddered.

"No consequences, it won't be needed." Even Ginny raised an eyebrow at that comment. "Aunt Cissa was very much a mother to me growing up. I imagine her consequences are the same as you getting a bollocking from your mother." Without exception the Weasley children shuddered.

"Well someone had to ensure he turned out right." Narcissa sniffed.

"Hey!" Sirius protested. "Remus and I didn't do so bad!"

"Of course not, cousin." It was an odd thing for the Weasleys to see, never having expected the always prim and proper Malfoys to partake in friendly banter. The rest of the summer progressed with ease in comparison to that day, though the chat that Bill had wanted to have still took place a few days later. He had claimed that as her oldest brother he felt the most responsibility for her and so such a talk was necessary. However, Ginny had arranged to be present, much to Bill's chagrin, and she had tampered it down to a quick 'treat her right or else' talk and not a true threaten and scare one as she knew he'd intended.

 **-H/G-**

As July ended Harry's thirteenth birthday arrived and he was both shocked and touched at the party that was planned. Mrs. Weasley had insisted on hosting the party at the Burrow and she had gone all out in preparing a feast of Harry's favourite foods. Of course, having only really known Harry for a few months she wasn't entirely sure what his favourite foods were and so had enlisted the help of Narcissa. This was the shocking part, seeing the Malfoys welcomed to the Burrow and the ease with which Molly and Narcissa worked together; it was a sight none had ever thought to see. Still, once the shock wore off Harry couldn't remember a better birthday. Growing up Draco had been his only real friend so his previous birthdays were just their small family having a nice, quiet, and somewhat formal, celebration. This one, however, was as loud as the Gryffindor common room after they won at quidditch and Harry got to spend it with everyone who mattered to him, especially Ginny. He had known that she had been nervous about his birthday, this being the first with them being friends – and technically married – and she hadn't wanted to mess up. He'd tried to tell her not to worry but it hadn't worked and really he couldn't fault her; he knew he was just as nervous about her birthday in just over a week's time. Then three days ago the nervousness had dissipated into excitement, the same feeling he got from her now as he went to open her gift. Unwrapping the paper, Harry revealed a leather-bound book, which opened to a picture of him as a baby being held by his parents.

"It's your own photo album." Ginny explained, her excitement palpable though he could sense she was also still somewhat nervous. "I remember how happy showing me Sirius and Remus' albums made you, so I thought you'd like one of your own." It was true that Harry did not have his own photo album, and had very few pictures of his parents that were just his. Sirius and Remus had lots though, and they'd shown them to Harry often, leaving them in the library so he could look at them anytime. There were pictures of his parents around the manor as well, and neither his godfather or uncle would let him forget them; however, aside from a scarce few undamaged photos that Sirius had retrieved from the house in Godric's Hollow when he'd returned to collect James and Lily's bodies, none of them actually belonged to Harry. Turning the page he found another photo of his parents, this one with them dancing and laughing, their love for each other evident in each look. Four more photographs followed, one of a very young Harry riding on Padfoot's back with Remus chasing them around, clearly yelling at Sirius to be careful, while the third photo was also of the three of them though with the Malfoys this time as well. The next two photos were quite recent in comparison. There was one of himself with Ron and Hermione, which he remembered being taken when they got off the train after their first year, while the final photo was of him and Ginny. They were sitting on a couch together in the library at Potter Manor reading a book, their heads bent close together and their hands entwined. This of itself was a common sight, but it was the look of absolute peace on each of their faces that truly struck him.

"I got some help with the photos." Ginny admitted. "And I know you have a ton of photos of your parents and of you growing up, but I thought one that was just yours that you can add to would be-" She cut off as Harry leaned over and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you." He murmured, his face buried in her hair as he fought against tears. "I love it." Ginny's heartfelt gift was now among Harry's most beloved possessions, and he wanted desperately to get her something just as meaningful. However, with her birthday now only two days away, Harry was at a loss of what to get her. "It has to be heartfelt, Sirius." He told his godfather yet again as they combed through Diagon Alley. Sirius had just suggested a new set of robes and Harry was getting quite put out with him.

"Well I don't know what to tell you, pup." Sirius sighed. "It's not like I have a lady friend I've been buying gifts for all these years." Harry shook his head and was about to go back to looking in shop windows when an idea struck him.

"Let's go to Gringotts. Maybe there's something in the family vault." Sirius quickly agreed and the two headed down the alley. The Potter family vault was filled with all kinds of treasures; old family heirlooms, ancient texts, mountains of jewels and gold, as well a several personal items left there by Harry's parents and even his grandparents. While Harry wouldn't be able to remove any gold from the vault until he was of age – he had his trust vault for expenses, though Sirius hardly let him use it and paid for almost everything himself – maybe one of the personal items would work.

* * *

 **A/N - I wasn't entirely sure what to have Ginny get Harry for his birthday, but I really liked the photo album idea even if it isn't quite as special as when he lived with the Dursleys. Still, while Harry would have grown up hearing all about his parents and seeing pictures of them that Sirius and Remus had, I doubt they would have thought that he might like one of his own that he can continue with his friends/family as he grows up.**

 **Review please!**


	19. Gringotts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 19 – Gringotts**

* * *

Walking into the bank, Harry and Sirius were immediately greeted by a goblin who introduced himself as Silverfang, and were led to a private office. This kind of service was unusual for most often the goblins took great delight in being as obstructive as possible where wizards were concerned, but there were a select few clients who had earned the goblins trust and respect. The Potters were one such family who long ago had been named Friends of the Goblin Nation. This status was given to them so many years ago now that it was practically forgotten among wizarding society, though certainly not in the Goblin Nation. So long as no Potter did anything to break the friendship between them and the goblins, then their family retained their status of Friends, which to goblins meant they were basically family. And no one messed with a goblins family. The knowledge of the Potters' status had been lost to time and as being Friends of the Goblin Nation came with many perks – and responsibilities – they chose not to enlighten anyone about it lest the lack of this information proved useful in future. The goblins were, of course, happy to go along with it, for it played into their favourite pastime of sticking it to wizards.

As Harry's godfather Sirius was treated to the same courtesy and respect as Harry, as was Remus and any other members of Harry's family, though only his wife and children would actually possess Friend status, and it was understood that if the extended family's own courtesy and respect to the goblins ever vanished then they'd be placed back on the same level as everyone else. Being greeted on entering the bank and shown to a private room, away from the rest of the rabble, was how things had always been for as long as Harry could remember, though usually they were shown into the office of Griphook, the Potter Accounts Manager. This time, however, they were taken even deeper into the bank and led through a pair of large ornate doors into a much larger office than Griphook's, though the Potter Accounts Manager was present, standing behind the goblin seated at the large desk before them.

"Lord Gryffindor and Lord Black." Silverfang announced before bowing to the seated goblin and departing. Although they hadn't been introduced yet, both Harry and Sirius knew exactly whom this must be.

"Lord Ragnok." They greeted, offering a bow of their own.

"Griphook told me you were unique wizards and were a pleasure to do business with, but I admit I wasn't entirely certain." Ragnok said with a toothy smile, one that would be terrifying to most as few knew what a goblin looked like when they smiled.

"We are honoured to meet you, Lord Ragnok." Said Harry as he and Sirius took the seats offered them. The Leader of the Goblin Nation stared at Harry for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, I can see what Griphook meant. You do not have a deceitful bone in your body do you, Lord Gryffindor? He said that you are truly worthy of Friend status and that supporting you was in the best interests of both Gringotts and the Goblin Nation. And all of this he decided years before you become of age, before your ancestry became known to us." Harry looked at bit awed at this high praise. "It is a rare wizard indeed, my lord, who is genuinely honoured to meet a goblin and I am beginning to see what he is talking about."

"I try to be above the prejudices of my kind because, quite frankly, they're stupid." Both goblins burst out laughing and even Sirius cracked a smile, all the while thinking that Narcissa could never learn exactly what was said in this meeting or the lecture on proper behaviour would never end.

"Very refreshing indeed." Said Ragnok once he'd stopped laughing. "Now down to business."

"I assume us being here has something to do with my being Gryffindor's descendant?"

"Yes, very much so. How much do you know about Godric Gryffindor's relationship with the Goblin Nation, my lord?"

"Only what is written in our history books, which I am quite certain is not the whole truth. King Ragnuk the First was in such awe of Gryffindor's sword, which was forged by the famous blacksmith Bentclaw the Brilliant, and he liked it so much that he tried to steal it and keep the sword for himself. Gryffindor 'heroically' defeated the small army Ragnuk sent after him and warned Ragnuk not to try again."

"By your tone, I assume you do not think Gryffindor's actions were heroic?"

"This history was written by wizards, and as we all know wizards generally paint themselves in the best light possible and demote everyone else to the role of perpetrator." Harry replied with a shrug. Ragnok's already high opinion of Harry grew even more. Most people would take the history they read as fact, and while Harry didn't exactly doubt the events, he was able to recognize the bias of the historian and didn't assume that it was the whole story.

"Godric Gryffindor's actions that day were indeed heroic, my lord, though not for the reason wizarding historians give. Gryffindor didn't defeat the army King Ragnuk sent after him, he disarmed them and sent them back to Ragnuk with a warning. Not one drop of goblin blood was spilled that day, which in a time when our two nations were practically at war all the time was unheard of. Godric Gryffindor is only the second wizard we have any record of dealing with goblins fairly and compassionately. Like you, he did not hold to the prejudices of your kind and it was because of this that he and his son, who took after his father in his lack of prejudice, were granted the status of Friends of the Goblin Nation, the first since Merlin himself."

"It sounds like Gryffindor was a decent person then." Said Harry. "And while I am happy he wasn't a racist git, I'm hardly impressed. Simply being a decent person isn't exactly something I think should be applauded, but rather should be assumed."

" 'Should be' being the key words there, my lord. While we would all like to live in such a world, the fact remains that we do not, nor did our ancestors." Ragnok replied. "At any rate, for the last thousand years the line of Godric Gryffindor and the Goblin Nation have shared a special relationship, one we are keen to continue to cultivate."

"As am I, Lord Ragnok." Harry assured him, then a though occurred to him. "Wait, you said a thousand years. Did you know all this time that my family was descended from Gryffindor?"

"Yes, we did. And before you ask, my lord, the reason we didn't reveal this knowledge was quite simply in an effort to protect our Friends. After enough generations had passed the knowledge of your family's heritage was lost to time and became irrelevant at best, and downright dangerous at worst. At least until Godric's one true heir was born, and until a few months ago we did not know that was you." Harry accepted that explanation. The Sorting Hat had said that it was Gryffindor's magical heir they waited for, and he could see how the knowledge of being descended from the founder would mean little at this point to anyone except the heir, or those who wanted to end the Gryffindor line.

"Thank you for guarding my family, Lord Ragnok." The goblin nodded and Sirius, who'd been a complete spectator so far, was very impressed with how Harry handled himself. This was something he could relay to Narcissa, she would be very impressed with his diplomacy.

"Now back to business, we do not wish to keep you here all afternoon." Ragnok motioned for Griphook to come forwards, and the junior goblin placed a ledger on the table, picking up a quill and preparing to write.

"We wish to congratulate you on your marriage, my lord, and have taken the liberty of adding your wife to your accounts so she may access your vaults." Said Griphook. "Do you wish to set a limit to the amount she may withdraw from your trust vault?"

"What? Uh…No!" He hadn't even thought of giving Ginny access to his vaults and he was smacking his head for this lack of foresight. Whether or not they acted like a married couple, the fact remained that they were. Harry knew he would always protect her, but taking care of her on a daily basis, ensuring she was fed, healthy, and had money for anything she might need had not crossed his mind. That was something her parents were still responsible for, and while Harry wasn't going to take that away from them, Ginny was now a Potter and as a Potter she should have access to the Potter vaults.

"Very well. May I assume then that you do not wish to place any restrictions on her accessing your family as well?"

"Yes, that's right." Harry sounded much more sure of himself.

"Excellent. Please note that just as you cannot yet remove any gold from the family vault, neither will your wife, though she will otherwise have the same access to it as you. Please tell Lady Gryffindor that the next time she comes to the bank she should ask for me and it will be my honour to serve her."

"Er…just so we're clear, she's not going to have to announce she's my wife is she? Only we haven't exactly told anyone outside the family."

"Certainly not, my lord, we always respect the privacy of our clients." There was a bit of an offended tone in his voice. "Gringotts goblins are aware of your marriage, of course, given she was granted Friend status upon your bonding, but they have all been informed to continue to address her as Miss Weasley until further notice. All Lady Gryffindor need do is ask to speak with me and she will be shown in directly, no questions asked."

"Thank you, Griphook." Harry rubbed the back of his neck embarrassedly at having ever thought otherwise. Thankfully though Griphook seemed to know that Harry didn't mean anything by it.

"And now to the vault of Godric Gryffindor, my lord. You and you alone will have access to this vault, though Lady Gryffindor may access it with you."

"I can't just give her access?"

"I'm afraid not, my lord." Ragnok re-joined the conversation. "You see, the vault of Godric Gryffindor is unique in that it is the only vault in this entire bank that cannot be accessed by a Gringotts goblin." He continued seeing the confusion on both Harry and Sirius' faces. "The reason for this is because Gryffindor sealed it with his own magic, allowing for only his one true heir to open it. Interestingly enough this vault also pre-dates the bank itself. While King Ragnuk the First was not, shall we say, a fan of Gryffindor, his son Ragnuk the Second was. In fact Gryffindor and the second Ragnuk were friends – it was he who granted Gryffindor and his descendants the status of Friends of the Goblin Nation – and when Gryffindor was looking for a place to safeguard his belongings after his death, King Ragnuk the Second offered to guard them here, in goblin territory. The vault was built, Gryffindor sealed it and it has remained untouched ever since."

"But then how did it get moved into the bank? Unless I'm terribly mistaken, Gringotts wasn't founded until 1474, long after Gryffindor died."

"Quite simply, it did not get moved, but rather the bank was built around it." Ragnok seemed quite pleased to be teaching on goblin history, and Harry had to admit it was quite fascinating. "In the late 14th century yet another war with wizards took place, this one quite nasty, and the Goblin Nation decided it had enough of hereditary rule. The goblin kings we deposed and elections were held for a new leader, the first of which was Lord Gringott. During his tenure relations between goblins and wizards grew to an all time high and after several comments by wizards that they wished they had as effective a method of securing their wealth as goblins did, Lord Gringott brokered a treaty with the Wizard's Council of the time, and Gringotts Wizarding Bank was founded."

"The key part of the treaty that was signed stated that wizards would respect Gringotts, as well as several other locations throughout Britain, as sovereign goblin territory. In return the goblins would guard the wizards wealth and no matter what happened to wizard/goblin relations, the integrity of the bank would always remain." Ragnok nodded, impressed that Harry knew so much. "And the last thing a goblin would do is break a deal, so through all the 'goblin rebellions' Gringotts remained untouched. The goblins did not use their possession of wizards' wealth against them, even though wizards had proved to be less inclined to honour the treaty and tried to re-claim some of the goblin territory."

"You are very well versed in our history, my lord."

"I like the important bits of history, things that affect and shape our world, though I admit I have fallen asleep in Professor Binns' class when he drones on about Urg the Unclean, going into great detail about each wizard he killed during the war in 1793."

"That I cannot fault you for." Ragnok said with a chuckle. "Now, if you will permit me, I will show you to the Gryffindor vault." Harry and Sirius followed Ragnok out of his office and down to the carts. They got some strange looks along the way from goblins who were not used to seeing their Leader showing wizards around, but they went away as soon as they realized just who these wizards were. Griphook operated the cart that took them down to the lowest level of the bank, where the oldest vaults were kept, and Harry was momentarily confused as they were led right to the Potter family vault. Ragnok didn't stop there, however, and continued on a little ways passed the vault, stopping finally in front of a portion of the rock wall. Harry wasn't sure why he was surprised when Ragnok ran his clawed finger down the wall, opening a doorway that hadn't been there before. A torch, and Sirius' lit wand, in hand they went even deeper down a tunnel until it levelled off and they entered a circular chamber with a stone dais built in front of a door bearing the Gryffindor crest.

"How do I open it?" Harry asked.

"We do not know, my lord. Godric sealed it against all save his one true heir, so one would assume that that magic will recognize you somehow." With a nod Harry stepped up onto the dais and approached the door, reaching out to touch the Gryffindor crest. It appeared that was all that was needed. A sudden surge of magic rushed through the room, enveloping Harry. It stayed there for a moment before returning to whence it came, and with the loud creak of ancient hinges the vault door slowly swung open. Harry wasn't sure what he expected to find inside, but whatever it was he at least thought that it would be the most impressive vault he had ever seen. However, instead of mountains of riches and other priceless artefacts there was instead a single pedestal containing a glowing orb, a ring, and a letter. Making his way inside, Harry picked up the letter and saw it too was sealed with the Gryffindor crest. It was with shaking hands that he opened the letter written to him by Godric Gryffindor himself.

 _To Mine Heir,_

 _I pray that not so much time hath passed that I have been forgotten, lest what I must convey wilt have much less meaning to thee._

 _Know you that Salazar and mineself were once great friends, joined together along with Rowena and Helga in our ardent desire to teach all those willing to learn. Salazar had always favoured those who came from a wizarding family, though he was not against the other students. That began to change over time, why I cannot say, and his ever-growing views caused more than one fight between us. Eventually Salazar left Hogwarts, to where I know not, and I saw him but once thereafter. It was many years later when unbeknownst to the other we both accepted an invitation from the King to attend him on a night his soothsayer was to predict the outcome of his campaign in France. Neither Salazar nor I ever held much faith in divination, for true divination is not a discipline one can learn, and very few are gifted with the powers of a seer._

 _However, this soothsayer proved to be one such person and a prophecy was given that night which changed forever the future for both the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines. The seer foretold that our feud wouldst last many lifetimes until such a time that we doth were re-born. When this happened, history wouldst repeat itself and a war between lion and snake wouldst commence that wouldst tear our world apart lest one triumph over the other and a victor be declared. Prophecies are a tricky business and can often be voided so it doth best to not treat them as if from God himself. However, from the look in Salazar's eyes that night, he doth believed it to be true and I knew he wouldst not rest until he hath done all he could to ensure his victory over me. At best the lives of my children and grandchildren, of their children and their children's children, would be perilous for the threat Salazar's line posed wouldst never end if one yet lived._

 _I knew I must take measures of mine own to protect mine family and so I have left thou, my heir, this orb. The prophecy said that Salazar and I wouldst be re-born, yet no one can return from death. Magic, on the other hand, never really dies and it is mine magic that I am certain the seer spoke of. The very fact that thou art reading this letter doth prove me correct. I sealed this vault against all but mineself and only my magical signature can open it. In this orb thou shalt find my memories and knowledge to go with mine magic. Break the orb and all shalt be transferred to thee. Please do not fret that thou wilt no longer be thine own self if thou doth do as I ask. It will be disconcerting at first, for the knowledge I possess and the memories I have will be yours and will mix with thine own knowledge and memories. Even so thou wilt not truly carry a piece of me within thee, thou wilt have no second consciousness, merely a great deal more knowledge at thine disposal. Beside the orb thou shalt also find my signet ring. Perhaps thou know the significance of this already, though I shalt explain regardless in case thou doth not know. The seals of wizards of mine time art enchanted to protect against forgery. Unlike with the muggles, we doth not take appearances as truth. The crest alone is not how one tells from whom the letter is sent, but rather the magic within the seal. Use my signet ring to seal thine letters and the recipient wilt know immediately that it comes from mine heir._

 _I am sorry to have to place this burden on you, but as mine magic has re-awoken I do not doubt that Salazar's hath as well, meaning the war hath already started and I wouldst have thou prepared for it. If she still stands, Hogwarts will be thine ally, though know it wilt be ally to Salazar's heir as well unless his family hath fallen far indeed. Hogwarts is much more than just a castle. Rowena, Helga, Salazar and I put so much of ourselves into her that she is alive. Everard, the Hogwarts Sorting Hat, will aid you as well, shouldst he not be in tatters, and knows all the secrets of the castle save one: Salazar's hidden chamber. I do not doubt its existence, but it has eluded even us who built the castle. I suspect that Salazar's gift of Parseltongue is the reason for this as only his descendants wouldst have the knowledge of its location as well as the ability to open it. It is rumoured that a monster is kept within, this I do not doubt either, though I cannot say what it is. A serpent is the obvious choice, but Salazar knows that and he is nothing if not unpredictable. I pray this chamber never opens and the monster within dies awaiting Salazar's heir._

 _A final piece of advice for you, mine heir: the path thine life takes may hath been foretold long ago but it is still thine life. Doth not let thine destiny overtake thee and forget to live._

 _The very best of luck to thee,_

 _Godric Gryffindor_

The letter proved quite long, though very informative. It filled in several gaps in the history he'd been taught and offered some insight into why he possessed Gryffindor's magic. The bit about the chamber was ironic, he thought, given they'd just dealt with that, but at least Godric hadn't known its location or what the monster within was; to find the answers they spent months looking for written out so neatly would have been too much for Harry. The signet ring might prove useful in future, but for now he saw no reason for it. Then there was the orb. It contained all the knowledge that Gryffindor had, and as he'd been one of the greatest wizards of the age, and even of all time, it would indeed be considerable. But was he ready to receive it? He believed Godric when he said that he would still be himself, he didn't think there'd be a voice in his head trying to tell him what to do, but it would still irrevocably change him. Who a person was is based on their experiences and what they'd learned, and if he gained the memories of Godric's experiences and the knowledge that he possessed then they would influence him and he would no longer be the same person he was in this moment. The war had started, he didn't need Gryffindor to tell him that, nor did he need anyone to spell out for him that Voldemort possessed the magic of Salazar Slytherin and the fact that he, Harry, would have to one day face him was even more true than they thought. Still, Godric had told him not to forget to live and he was only thirteen years old. Voldemort had also not yet returned fully, so while the war between them had begun it was currently at a stalemate. He had time, he reasoned. He needn't change who he was right this minute. So, pocketing the letter Harry left the vault, closing the door behind him and sealing it shut once again.

* * *

 **A/N - Yay I got another chapter up!**

 **I hope another prophecy isn't overkill, but I thought it very poetic. I also hope the old English-esque talk is ok. I tried not to overdo it but I had far too much fun writing it I couldn't not put it in.**

 **Review please!**


	20. The Prisoner of Azkaban

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 20 – The Prisoner of Azkaban**

* * *

Harry didn't tell Sirius what he'd found in the vault right away. In fact he told no one except Ginny, whom he couldn't hide it from even if he wanted to. Harry knew that once his family found out about this that everything would change, even without him accepting what Godric left him. They would panic, they would tighten security around him, in fact Harry wouldn't put it passed Sirius to hire security goblins, something he technically shouldn't be able to do as he didn't have Friend status but that he had no doubt both Griphook and Ragnok was agree to in a heartbeat. His training would then intensify, and while Harry certainly wasn't going to slack off, almost every spare minute he had was spent training, every other minute being spent on lessons, homework or quiddith. He wasn't ready yet to give up what little of his childhood was left, so with Ginny's encouragement he simply said that Godric had left him a letter that filled in a few gaps in history. It wasn't a lie, though they knew that they would pay later on for not telling their family the whole truth; however, neither Harry nor Ginny could see an alternative that wouldn't have him become what would essentially be an isolated weapon. They weren't sure when they would tell everyone the whole truth, but agreed that it would be after he had finished school or when Voldemort's return become imminent, whichever came first.

After visiting the Gryffindor vault they had gone back up the tunnel and visited the Potter family vault as well, in which Harry found a gift, which while not as heartfelt as Ginny's gift to him had been, was definitely still meaningful. Two days later everyone, the Malfoys included, had gathered once again at the Burrow to celebrate Ginny's twelfth birthday. After dinner and the cake, Ginny opened her presents and was surprised to see two from Harry.

"They go together though." He said. Opening the smaller of the two first, Ginny gasped when she saw the beautiful necklace inside. It had three sapphires spaced out evenly, the one in the middle being the largest, and looked like it would sit up high, not quite a chocker, but quite close to her neck.

"Harry it's beautiful." She said. "But this is-"

"Not too much, I didn't even spend a knut on it." He cut in. "It's an old family heirloom and is charmed to protect you."

"Like Hermione's necklace."

"Yes, but I altered it, with Remus' help." He said quickly, not wanting her to think he'd simply gotten her the same thing and not thought up his own gift. "This necklace is specially charmed to protect against mind magicks." Ginny's eyes shot to his, looking surprised but hopeful. It was no secret that Ginny had nightmares about the Chamber, about Tom Riddle, and Harry knew well that her biggest fear had become being possessed again and locked away in her own mind. He had wanted to do something to help her and when he saw the necklace in the Potter vault the idea had hit him. Conveniently, he chose not to tell her and he'd left the other protection charms on it and that he carried the matching ring around with him. "I know it's not as nice as what you got me but-" He didn't get to finish as he found himself with his arms full as Ginny threw herself at him.

"Thank you." She repeated over and over again. She'd tried talking to her parents about her nightmares and her fears, but their solution had only been to try and comfort her and nothing else. After a few weeks she'd stopped telling them and though they knew she still had nightmares – it was hard to miss the times she woke up screaming – only Harry knew the true extent of them. Harry though had both comforted her _and_ found a solution. Maybe not an infallible one, but she knew he'd been looking for one and it meant a great deal to her that even all these months later he had not stopped looking. Pulling away Ginny opened her other gift: a book on occlumency. It had been mentioned a few times as a possibility, but each time the adults dismissed it until they were older. Occlumency was a difficult skill to learn, especially to the extent they would need to completely stop someone from taking over their minds, and a child's mind was rarely disciplined enough for even an attempt to learn to be worthwhile. The book was nice, but what it signified, that Harry didn't care what others said anymore and he was going to do everything he could to protect her, was even nicer. The party continued after that and in a moment when all the attention was on Fred and George and their latest prank rather than Ginny, Harry took her hand led her outside to the pond they often swam in.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I actually got you two more gifts. Well, one isn't a gift actually, but I wanted to tell you." Ginny nodded and waited for him to continue. "I was at Gringotts the other day and they know we're married. You've been added to my vaults, so if you need anything, or even if you just want something, please take the money from my vault."

"Harry I couldn't!"

"Yes you can!" He insisted. "I know your parents will still take care of you and pay for stuff, and I'm not going to try and stop them, but you are a Potter now, and everything I have is yours." Ginny understood then. It wasn't about the gold, it was simply who Harry was. This was another way for him to take care of her, which he'd been trying to do since day one, and he genuinely wanted to share this, his family's most prized possessions, with her.

"Alright." She said finally and Harry smiled brightly.

"Next time we're in Diagon Alley we can visit my family vault and explore a bit. We can't take any gold out of it until I'm of age, gold can only be taken from my trust vault, but there's loads of other things in there! Books, jewellery, even clothes, there's some furniture and statues and other items that have been in my family for generations! Anything you want is yours." If she'd had any doubts, they vanished under his excitement.

"The last thing I have…" Harry blushed as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a chain with two rings on it. One was a simple gold band while the other was a sapphire the same shape and colour as her new necklace surrounded by tiny diamonds. "They were my mother's." He explained before pulling an identical chain with another simple gold band on it out from around his neck. "And this my dad's."

"Harry…" She looked at the rings almost reverently, knowing exactly what they were.

"I know we're too young to really be married, and I know we said we'd choose our own path and may not stay together, but for right now you are my wife, and so long as we are together then these belong to you. It's also my promise to you, Gin. I know we're still young, but I know my own heart. I love you, Ginevra Potter, and while I will let you go one day if it's what you want, I will always love you." Tears came to Ginny's eyes when he said he loved her and they both felt it when her heart soared.

"I love you too, Harry." She murmured. "I always have. From before I even knew you I loved you, our bond was strong enough that I had a crush on you very early on. So long as you'll have me I will be here, though I won't let you go without a fight." Harry felt his own heart soar to join Ginny's and without even realizing it he leaned in. It was slow and only got slower when he finally did realize what he was about to do, giving her lots of time to say no. Instead though, Ginny leaned in as well and the two met in a gentle kiss. It went no further then their lips merely touching and lasted barely a moment, but as far as they were concerned, it was perfect.

 **-H/G-**

The next time they got to visit Diagon Alley was a week later when their Hogwarts letters finally came and the whole Weasley-Potter-Black family descended on the alley. They visited Gringotts first, where Ginny got to see the Potter family vault and Harry insisted on her taking a whole bagful of galleons from his trust vault. He had looked so happy at being able to share his wealth with Ginny that Mrs. Weasley hadn't had the heart to tell him no, which is exactly as Harry had planned it. Afterwards Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Sirius split off from the rest of the family to go and get everyone's books at Flourish and Blotts. They spent a full fifty-seven minutes more than necessary there, thanks to Hermione – Ron had been counting – before finally departing to go meet everyone else at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Hang on, I need to pick up some treats for Hedwig." Harry remembered as they passed the Magical Menagerie. They group nipped inside and were met with the usual chaos of cages filling every nook and cranny, and the sounds of all the different animals that came with it.

"What can I do you for?" The shopkeeper asked as soon as they entered.

"I need some owl treats, please." Harry said. With a nod the shopkeeper went off to get them while everyone took a moment to take in the assortment of unusual animals, mixed with the more regular ones such as owls, toads and cats. It was the latter that drew Hermione's attention and she apparently drew attention herself for she'd barely started looking at all the different cats for sale when one leaped out at her.

"Oh!" Hermione cried in surprise as a large orange fluff ball landed on her shoulder.

"Are you alright, puss?" Sirius was immediately by her side, but calmed when he saw what had surprised her and that she wasn't in any danger.

"Yes…" It took a moment but eventually she was able to untangle the beast's claws from her robes and bring it around to cradle in her arms. It certainly looked like a cat, though not one any of them had ever seen. It was larger than all the other cats and had a thick coat of mangy fur along with a squished face that left it far from the most appealing animal there.

"Not again!" The shopkeeper said as she returned with the owl treats. "I'm so sorry, miss, but this bloody thing keeps getting out of its cage." She reached for the cat but Hermione wouldn't release it.

"It's part kneazle, isn't it?" She asked. No one was surprised that she knew why this cat was different than all the others.

"Yes, and it's the last time I stock them. Crookshanks has been nothing but trouble, he has." She looked on the cat with such hatred that Hermione defensively wrapped him more tightly in her arms.

"Well maybe if you weren't so mean to him he'd be better behaved!" She snapped before cooing at the animal. "Isn't that right, Crookshanks?"

"He's been here for almost a year and no amount of niceness has made anyone want him." The shopkeeper muttered but otherwise didn't fight Hermione.

"A _year_!" Hermione looked horrified at the thought and cuddled the cat closer as it began to purr loudly.

"We're not leaving here without that cat, are we?" Harry muttered to Sirius who shook his head.

"I'm afraid not, pup." Stepping forward Sirius resignedly pulled out his moneybag. "How much for the beast?" Hermione gasped and looked to her pseudo father with so much hope in her eyes that Sirius' heart couldn't help but melt a little bit.

"You serious?" The shopkeeper looked just as hopeful as Hermione, though her look had no effect on him.

"Indeed I am, Sirius Black, at your service." The shopkeeper's eyes widened at his name and Harry glared in his godfather's direction. One of the few people in the wizarding world who didn't recognize them on sight and Sirius had to go and announce who they were. Inevitably her eyes drifted over the children and landed on Harry with his glasses and jet-black hair that gave him away, even though it covered his scar.

"Lord Black, sir! My apologies for not recognizing you immediately!" Sirius tried not to roll his eyes.

"Not to worry at all, my dear woman." He said jovially, his public face and tone of voice falling into place. "Now how much for my daughter's cat?"

"Miss Black!" Her eyes widened further. "Er…six galleons, sir. For the cat and the cage, and a large bag of food." She turned to Harry then and held out the owl treats. "And no charge at all for you, Mr. Potter."

"Nonsense. Nine galleons for the cat and another four for the cage and food." Said Sirius, having taken note of the posted prices around the shop. "And I believe owl treats are thirteen sickles?" The shopkeeper protested vehemently but eventually accepted everything at full price, except for the owl treats, which she insisted on throwing in for free.

"You sure you're not going to regret this?" Harry muttered as they left the shop. The half-kneazle did not look very friendly and would no doubt bring chaos into their house, not to mention that he'd bought it without the permission of Hermione's parents, meaning he might have to be left at Potter Manor full-time if the Grangers didn't want a cat in their house.

"Pup, take a good look at your sister." Harry did as he was told and saw that Hermione was holding her new cat as close as possible and even had tears in her eyes as she profusely thanked Sirius, completely unaware of the conversation going on behind her. "If you ever get that kind of reaction from a woman take careful note of what you did and milk it for all it's worth."

 **-H/G-**

Regardless of how happy Hermione was, Harry was still partially right about Crookshanks' behaviour. He did indeed chase everything in sight and seemed to take the usual chaos a normal cat brought to a new level, but he turned out to be quite friendly to those who were friendly to him. He also seemed to know who genuinely liked him and who was being nice simply because they didn't want to anger Hermione. Ron, for example, was not a fan of Crookshanks and the cat was cold to him at best, while Ginny instantly loved the cat as Hermione did and he seemed to adore her in return. After that, the last couple weeks of summer passed by quickly and more calmly than any other summer Harry could remember. He shouldn't have been surprised then, when the peace was shattered. He and Ginny were sitting down to dinner with Sirius and Remus when Minny, the head elf at Potter Manor, popped in.

"Lord Black has a floo call." She said. "I told missus Bones that Lord Black was at dinner with Master and Mistress but she's insisted!" As a Potter elf Minny referred to no one but Harry as master. That had changed when he and Ginny had bonded, the house elves recognizing a new mistress, and would again change if they had any children but even though he acted the master of the house while Harry was still young, Sirius had always been referred to as Lord Black.

"Thank you, Minny." Sirius said, effectively dismissing the elf. "I wonder what Madam Bones wants?" Curious as much as he was, Harry, Ginny and Remus followed him into the drawing room where an irate head of the DMLE could be seen in the fire, though thankfully her ire wasn't directed at them. "Madam Bones, what a pleasure! I'm sure you remember Remus, and of course, Harry and Ginny. If this is a personal matter I'll gladly come through, I'm afraid we'll get no privacy here."

"That might be best, Lord Black. Mr. Lupin may accompany you." Said Madam Bones curtly before promptly disappearing, though she left the floo open.

"I'll get the cloak." Harry assumed, but Sirius stopped him.

"No, something is very wrong." A shared look with Remus confirmed that he too got that sense from the very brief exchange. "Dobby, Minny!"

"Yes Lord Black?" Both elves appeared instantly at his call. While he wasn't technically the master of the house, all the elves treated him as if he was.

"There is something afoot, though I don't know what yet. Make sure the wards are secure and that no one has gotten in. Close down the floo once we're gone and open it for no one; we'll call Harry on the mirror when we're ready to come back and only then may you re-open it." The seriousness in his voice had both elves on high alert.

"Yes, Lord Black, sir!" Minny popped away to ensure the manor was secure while Dobby began herding Harry and Ginny into the corner furthest from the floo and windows.

"Hang on, is this really necessary?" Harry demanded.

"Yes." Said Remus as he grabbed some floo powder and disappeared, closely followed by Sirius. When they were gone Dobby snapped his fingers and the fire went out, another snap and a stone wall appeared in front of it followed by a blue glow signalling it was now warded with elf magic.

"Dobby, come on!"

"Dobby will iron his hands, he will, should Master or Mistress order Dobby to go against Lord Black's orders." The tiny elf proclaimed and Harry sighed, seeing the fight was lost. It was a tactic rarely used by the elves, but one that was highly effective. The one thing the elves were willing to disobey their master for was his, and now also their mistress', safety. They knew well that Harry could not stand them punishing themselves and so the simple threat of it was effective in neutralizing him.

"And now we wait." Harry grumbled, sitting down on the floor and bringing Ginny down with him.

 **-H/G-**

The floo in Madam Bones' office flared to life and admitted Sirius and Remus, though they were far from the only ones in her office. There were several aurors gathered together at a table, looking over what seemed to be charts of some kind, while more aurors ran in and out, saying but one word to their boss and getting but one in return, though both parties understood each other. Interdepartmental memos flew in and out at rapid speeds while outside the office was just as busy; it seemed like the entire Ministry had fallen to chaos.

"Madam Bones, what is going on?" Sirius all but demanded, levelling his tone only so much as to not offend the head of the DMLE. He had known something was wrong, but apparently he didn't know how wrong. Never one to beat around the bush, Madam Bones dived right into the matter at hand, though she hardly looked up from the papers on her desk.

"Earlier this morning convicted Death Eater, Peter Pettigrew, escaped from Azkaban Prison." Both Marauders felt their blood go cold. Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail, their former friend, had been caught two days after the attack on the Potters and had been serving a life sentence in Azkaban. Both Remus and Sirius thought prison too good for the rat, but they'd come to accept that the dementors would be keeping him company. That was the other issue here. The dementors were the real reason, far more than bars and chains, which kept the prisoners from escaping. A dementor fed off any good thoughts or memories a person had, leaving them with nothing but cold, darkness and despair. More often than not the prisoners were practically immobile in their despair, far too incapable of causing a minor fuss let alone escaping. It was for this reason that Azkaban was named one of the securest buildings in the world. No one had ever left Azkaban unless allowed to, not once since it became a prison in 1718 had a single prisoner escaped. Until now.

"How?" Sirius all but breathed doing his best to keep himself in check.

"We assume in his animagus form, though given the protections on his cell stopping him from transforming we cannot really say." When Wormtail was caught Sirius had come forward and revealed that he, Wormtail and James had become animagi while at school for he knew that if no precautions were taken then Wormtail would just became the rat he really was and escape quite easily. Some people had tried to make a big stink about Sirius being an unregistered animagus, but given the tragedy that had just occurred, and the fact that the Ministry was just too busy dealing with the aftermath of Voldemort's fall to be concerned about one unregistered animagus, Sirius had been let off with a slap on the wrist and his name was added to the registry. The official who had added his name though had asked what his form was, to which Sirius truthfully answered a dog, but just like everyone else at the Ministry he had been so caught up in other things he'd neglected to ask for what kind of dog and what his markings were. Sirius had chosen not to enlighten him and so far no one had come calling to correct the mistake.

"How he escaped no longer matters, Sirius." Said Remus, his own control being sorely testing as evident by the more lupine quality of his eyes. "The fact remains that he did and we are now looking for a rat among the millions of rats in this country."

"That about sums it up, yes." Madam Bones muttered, sending off another interdepartmental memo. She then finally turned her full attention to them. "I wanted to warn you as you have a right to know, but also because we are concerned he may try to finish what he started twelve years ago." They didn't need to ask what she meant.

"He won't touch Harry." They both swore.

"I quite agree, though you are in the best positions to protect Mr. Potter. Should you need assistance in that regard, though, you have only to ask." Her expression now turned severe. "Now, while your anger is entirely justifiable I will not have you going on some vigilante crusade in an attempt to catch him. My department is working overtime to catch Pettigrew and you are not to interfere. Am I understood?"

"Yes, Madam Bones." They replied together, though no one, Madam Bones included, knew yet if they would keep to their word or not. The meeting clearly over with, Sirius called Harry and had Dobby re-open the floo network. Within moments they were back at the manor with two kids, and two scared elves, wanting answers. As one, Sirius and Remus took Harry by the hand and led him to the couch, Remus sitting beside him while Sirius knelt in front of him. Ginny remained standing with Dobby and Minny, knowing in her gut that whatever they were about to say was going to hurt Harry deeply.

"There is no easy way to tell you this, pup." Said Sirius. "We just learned the Wormtail escaped." Ginny was expecting a whole slew of emotions but Harry just went numb. He stayed this way for some time and when she could stand it no longer, Ginny rushed to Harry's side and made him look at her.

"Harry, talk to me." She said with a calmness she wasn't feeling.

"Wormtail escaped." He repeated and Ginny not so patiently waited for him to continue. "Wormtail…Peter Pettigrew. The man who betrayed my parents and led Voldemort straight to them, has escaped from Azkaban."

* * *

 **A/N - I had to bring in Crookshanks, even without Scabbers. Cats are just plain awesome and I thought it was a cute scene with Sirius being the one to get Hermione her cat.  
**

 **Review Please!**


	21. Dementors & Boggarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 21 – Dementors & Boggarts **

* * *

The entire wizarding world flew into a panic when news of Peter Pettigrew's escape got out. The DMLE worked around the clock to find him but unsurprisingly there was no trace. Sirius and Remus predicted that Wormtail had indeed used his animagus form to go underground and that he likely wouldn't surface for a long time, if ever. The Ministry wasn't so sure though and so the manhunt, or rat hunt as the case may be, continued. Minister Fudge was also quite concerned for Harry's safety. He was the last remaining Potter after all and if Pettigrew managed to kill him he'd be fulfilling his master's final wish. He had proposed that some of the dementors from Azkaban be placed at the school in case Pettigrew showed up there. Dumbledore was staunchly against this, as was Sirius, he and the Headmaster agreeing on something for the first time in many years. Lucius was against it as well, though much more quietly than Sirius was; however, the matter was brought before the school governors and he and Sirius were out voted, the rest of the governors feeling safer with their children being so well guarded.

Harry himself had brooded since getting the news, or more specifically since Sirius and Remus told him he was not, in no uncertain terms, to go looking for Wormtail. Harry had demanded to know what they were going to do if they wouldn't let him act, to which they replied nothing, using Madam Bones' warning as an excuse. They figured that if they stayed out of it, Harry would as well, though how they reached that conclusion Ginny didn't know. For her part Ginny did everything she could to cheer him up but it was practically a lost cause. The only time that she saw true enjoyment in his eyes was the morning after the full moon when Padfoot came trotting into the kitchen with Crookshanks on his back, the orange cat looking like a king upon his throne. Much to Hermione's horror Sirius has then recounted how Crookshanks had somehow hitched a ride to Sherwood Forest, the place of choice for this month's transformation. Sirius guessed that the cat had latched onto him or Remus at the exact moment they apparated, though how a mere cat had timed that so perfectly – and he was convinced that it was on purpose – he wasn't sure. Once Remus had transformed the cat had then joined Padfoot and Moony in their night of running around the forest. Again Hermione was horrified. While she held no prejudices towards werewolves she couldn't deny they were dangerous when transformed, even with the Wolfsbane potion, and had thought that her little kitty would have looked like a tasty snack to Moony.

"I thought the same thing, puss." Sirius said as Hermione held onto her cat for dear life. "As soon as he appeared I jumped in front of him, but Moony didn't even try to touch him, let alone eat him. And that cat of yours is no fool. Crookshanks played with us all night, he seemed to instinctively know Moony's favourite games, and when we wanted to run faster than he could he'd jump on my back and hitch a ride. Then finally he curled up with us about two hours ago and we all fell asleep." Hermione seemed surprised and looked down at a purring Crookshanks.

"Did you do all that on purpose?" She asked, not expecting an answer though got one anyways if the proud tilt of his head was anything to go by. Harry had burst out laughing then, having been stuck on the sight of Padfoot giving the large half-kneazle a piggyback ride. His mirth had only increased as Remus joined them and the two recounted their adventures with Crookshanks, who had apparently been in charge, even of Moony. Ginny suspected they were embellishing a bit, but as Harry was actually laughing she couldn't blame them, especially as they were in large part the reason that Harry had been so morose. After their meeting with Madam Bones, Sirius and Remus had essentially keept Harry under lock and key for the last few weeks of summer, even going so far as to set Dobby on him as a guard. While they weren't convinced like Fudge was that Wormtail was going to come after Harry, they still weren't taking any chances and it was enough to drive Harry nuts. He almost had a fit when on the day they were to return to Hogwarts Remus made to board the train with them.

"You're not coming with me." Harry all but seethed, blocking Remus' path onto the train. "I don't need a babysitter."

"I do not deny that you don't need a babysitter – most of the time anyways – and you are right that I am not coming with you. But I am coming to Hogwarts."

"No." Remus turned to Sirius with a raised eyebrow and the other man scowled before tossing Remus a galleon.

"I hate it when you're always right, Moony." He muttered. They both then turned to Harry and gave an explanation before he could demand one. "Remus is going to Hogwarts with you, pup, but not as a babysitter. He was going long before we discovered Wormtail escaped." The old nickname, which used to be said with such affection, was now merely an adequate description for their former friend; he was a worm.

"Dumbledore offered me the Defense Against the Dark Arts job." Remus was smiling as he said this. "We thought it would be a nice surprise, though when Wormtail escaped I told Sirius we should tell you before now. He seemed to think you'd still welcome my teaching even after the last few weeks."

"Enough that I bet him a galleon." Sirius muttered. Harry looked between the two, trying to decide if he believed them and how he felt about it.

"So it's not just to keep an eye on me?"

"Well, we certainly won't deny that it makes both of us feel better that Remus will be there with you, given everything that's going on." Said Sirius. "And in the interest of complete honesty, he's riding the train instead of apparating to keep an eye on you."

"But Dumbledore really did offer you the position earlier this summer?" He concluded, but still wanted to double check.

"Before the summer actually. When Lockhart fled the school in February, knowing he'd be found out as a fraud, the Headmaster began looking for a replacement. While I highly doubt that I was his first choice, he contacted me in the middle of May."

"And…you're ok teaching?" Remus knew he meant in regards to his monthly problem. Harry had always been vocal about how ridiculous it was that people couldn't see beyond the fact that Remus was a werewolf and even all these years after finding out, he still felt awkward in such situations; while Harry had no problems with Remus teaching, he knew that most people wouldn't share his views.

"Yes." Remus said. "We went to the board of governors prepared for their objections. We worked it out that I would floo home just after classes the night of the full moon and would stay with under Sirius' watching eye all night. Sirius backed this up, promising no werewolf would be on Hogwarts grounds, or at least, none teaching in the school would be, we can't control those in the forest."

"Their only other objection is their prejudice, which I plainly said I would not accept. Dumbledore even told them to lump it as well, since their only valid objection was taken care of." Sirius added. That brought up another question Harry had had, and should have addressed long before now.

"Are we trusting Dumbledore now?" Ever since the night in the Chamber of Secrets both Sirius and Remus had voiced less complaints about the Headmaster, nor was his name said with as much hate or disgust as it usually was.

"No." They both replied quickly.

"I would not say that we trust Dumbledore, Harry." Remus explained. "More that we don't see him as the-"

"Monster hell bent on destroying a child's life." Sirius cut in.

"Not the choice of words I would have chosen, but yes. His actions since you came to Hogwarts have convinced us that he does have good intentions, but he's still not to be trusted." Harry nodded accepting that. It was the same thing that Nicolas and Perenelle had said, that Dumbledore was just an old man who thought he knew everything and what was best for everyone, but that he really didn't mean any harm.

"Alright, well let's get you on the train and find a compartment."

"So you're ok with this?" Remus had to make sure, he didn't want anything to get in the way of his relationship with Harry.

"Yeah. I was just pissed off when I thought you were going to babysit me all year. But you're a really great teacher, Uncle Remus, and I think you're perfect for the job." Remus smiled again.

"Once we step on that train it's Professor Lupin to you." Sirius laughed loudly still finding it funny that one of the infamous Marauders, the keenest rule breakers Hogwarts had ever seen, was going to be a professor there, no matter how well suited he was to the job.

"Sure thing, professor." Harry rolled his eyes and giving Sirius one last hug he and Remus got on the train and went to look for Hermione and the Weasleys. They found the former quickly enough, she having saved them a compartment, though as was clearly becoming the standard practice, the Weasleys were late.

"Hello, Remus." Hermione greeted, sounding surprised.

"Remus…I mean _Professor Lupin_ , is teaching Defense this year." Harry explained.

"That's wonderful!" After two years of summer lessons Hermione was not only impressed with the knowledge Remus had, but she knew him to be a great and effective teacher. The two took seats, Harry telling Remus to stay with them and not face the wolves just yet, a joke that had Hermione groaning, though Harry seemed to find it funny. The train was just pulling out of the station when the compartment door opened again and admitted Ron and Ginny.

"Are you ever going to be on time for the train?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not." Ron readily admitted as he stowed his trunk and flung himself into the seat beside her. It was then he noticed Remus. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"Nice, Ronald, very polite." Ginny said sarcastically as she took her seat next to Harry after he had stowed her trunk for her, their hands already entwined after the night apart. Hermione was glaring at him as well and quickly informed him of Remus' new status. The friends then settled in and began chatting away, Remus taking out a book and for the most part reading it and leaving the kids to their talk, though he occasionally joined in. The trolley came and went, Harry buying far too many sweets as had become his custom, and they were just crossing the large viaduct when the train suddenly came to a stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Hermione asked, picking Crookshanks up to calm him from the sudden stop and loud screech, while Harry tried to do the same with Hedwig who was hooting angrily in her cage. "We can't be there yet." A large rattling noise sounded and the carriage shook. Hedwig and Crookshanks began making more noise as the lights went out, causing panicked screams throughout the train. It then began to get cold, very cold. The water on the window from the rain froze over and even through the darkness they could see their breath before them.

"I'm going to speak with the driver. Stay here." Remus instructed. He headed for the door but never made it for the shadow of a very large cloaked figure appeared on the other side of the door, inching forwards. The handle turned and a scabbed, yet skeletal, hand shove it aside before admitting the hulking form of one of the dementors of Azkaban. "No one is hiding Peter Pettigrew here." Remus said authoritatively. "You may leave." The dementor didn't do as instructed though and instead turned towards Harry and Ginny, both of whom had stilled the moment the compartment door opened.

" _Harry! Please not Harry, not Harry!"_

" _Stand aside you silly girl!"_ Harry didn't know who was talking but the woman pleading for his life followed by the sound of a cold and ominous voice and the woman's scream kept replaying in his head. Ginny was in a similar situation though she knew exactly who the voice in her head belonged to. It was the moment back in the Chamber were Tom was taunting her, telling her everything she had done and that it was her fault her friends would die, before she passed out. It felt like she would never wake up again, though she knew that in reality she'd woken up in Harry's arms. Finally she did wake up, though not in Harry's arms as expected. Instead she realized that she had actually fainted and her bondmate was lying on the seat opposite her, groggily waking up as well. The train was moving again, the lights having come back on, and the dementor was nowhere to be seen.

"Here, eat this." Remus said, handing both her and Harry a large piece of chocolate.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"You both looked like you were about to have a fit, but then you just passed out." Said Ron, looking between his best mate and sister worriedly.

"And the dementor?" Asked Ginny.

"Professor Lupin used the Patronus Charm and sent it away." Said Hermione, falling much more easily than Harry into calling him professor. It was no surprise that she also knew the charm, though neither Harry nor Ginny, or apparently Ron, had ever heard of it; when they'd learned that dementors were going to be guarding the school she'd gone into research mode and learned all about them. The rest of the train ride was quiet, neither Harry nor Ginny in any mood to talk as they thought on what they had heard. There was no doubt that the dementor had caused it, nothing else besides the dementor's arrival had even happened, but why did the dementor affect them like that? What little they knew about dementors told them that it wouldn't have been unusual to feel despair, but voices? That would be something they'd have to look into. Arriving finally at the station in Hogsmeade they took the carriages to the castle and sat down for the feast. All four of them clapped loudly when Remus was introduced as the new Defense professor, though they couldn't miss the sour look on Snape's face. His appointment wasn't the only new one though. Professor Kettleburn had apparently decided over the summer to retire so he could spend more time with his remaining limbs. In his place, Dumbledore had appointed Hagrid as the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher. This drew cheers from several people, but the four friends weren't among them. Even as they clapped they wondered what the class would be like given Hagrid's enthusiasm for 'misunderstood' dangerous beasts. Whatever was going to happen, they knew this year would be interesting.

 **-H/G-**

The first few weeks of classes passed by quickly. As third years they were now able to choose two new classes to take, and for the most part they had decided on the same ones. Harry, Ginny and Ron all took Care of Magical Creatures as well as Ancient Runes – Ron had wanted to take Divination, which the twins said was a cake class, but everyone else refused so he gave it up to stay with his friends – while Hermione took both of those classes as well as Arithmancy. She'd been in contact with Professor McGonagall over the holidays regarding her schedule and had persuaded her head of house to allow her to take three elective classes instead of just two. McGonagall had been hesitant at first as it would mean that Hermione would have to miss a period of Transfiguration each week, but upon further reflection she'd obviously decided that Hermione would still keep up even with one fewer Transfiguration classes. This was Hermione after all, and within just the first few weeks McGonagall knew that she wouldn't regret her decision.

At the end of September, Remus' class was to have a lesson on a magical creature called a boggart. They left the classroom and went into the staff room where he said that a boggart had moved in and he'd specifically asked that it be left alone so he may use it in his classes. After explaining more about the boggart as well as the charm to defeat it – _Riddikulus_ plus laughter as you turned something you were afraid of into something funny – he had them all line up and prepare to face the boggart. As each student went they were able to face their fears enough to turn their mummy, banshee, spider, or whatever else their fear was, into something funny. That all came to an end when it was Ginny's turn. Stepping forward Ginny thought about the ghoul in her attic and it's terrifying moaning that had been her biggest fear for as long as she could remember. She wasn't looking forward to facing it, but at least she was prepared, or so she thought. As soon as she stepped forwards though, the ghoul in her mind disappeared, being replaced by something much worse. The boggart seemed to know what she was thinking before she did, and it took on a much larger shape, wrapping around the room and confining the students between its scaly body. Remus recognized what it was before the boggart had finished transforming and thinking fast he conjured a large blindfold and wrapped it around the basilisk's head before it could realize what was happening and get out of the way. The class screamed at the gigantic serpent, though they were drowned out by the screech of the basilisk as it thrashed its head around, trying to get rid of the blindfold. Ginny was frozen in place, completely unable to move as sheer terror went through her. Feeling her fear through their bond, Harry wasn't so immobile.

" _Stop!"_ He ordered in Parseltongue even as he moved to jump in front of Ginny. _"Stop moving, stay still!"_ He wasn't sure if it would work, but apparently being a boggart-basilisk instead of Slytherin's meant that this serpent would obey him. The basilisk didn't remain though, for the moment Harry stood in front of Ginny it changed again, becoming a hulking, black cloaked figure with scabbed, skeletal hands. Harry hadn't been the only one to jump into action though. When he'd saw Harry moving to protect Ginny, Remus moved in front of them both, the dementor lasting no more than a moment before turning into what most of the class would describe as a strange sight: a glowing orb.

" _Riddikulus!"_ Remus screamed. The orb turned into a balloon that had lost its air and Remus sent it back into the cupboard in which it had come from. He then turned to the class, all of whom were looking at Harry and Ginny who had collapsed to the floor, holding each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today, class dismissed." Remus said but no one moved.

"That was it, wasn't it?" A fellow Gryffindor, Seamus Finnigan, asked. "The monster from the Chamber of Secrets last year."

"You defeated _that?!_ " Lavender Brown all but screeched. "How did you survive?" She directed that question both too Harry and to Justin, who had gone quite pale upon seeing exactly what had attacked him last year. The entire class was in shock, and understandably so. To have such a creature roaming the castle…it was a miracle no one had died. Of course, they only knew the rumours. Dumbledore had merely said that the monster had been taken care of and the castle was once again safe, he hadn't actually named the creature. The aurors, though, were apparently too loose lipped around the students for they were overheard the day after the incident and rumours began to spread. Harry and Ginny said nothing, both too concerned with the other to even care what their classmates said. Remus though repeated that class was dismissed and shooed the students out, even knowing that more rumours would be spread about. Three people didn't move though, and it was a testament to how distracted that the class was that they didn't notice Draco staying behind along with Ron and Hermione. Ginny was crying on to Harry's shoulder as they approached, their three friends looking just as pale as Justin had, for while they knew it was a basilisk in the Chamber, seeing it was an entirely different thing and they all had to wonder the same thing as Lavender: how had they survived?

"I'm so sorry." Remus said gently as he knelt next to his nephew. "I didn't think on what the boggart would do to you until it was too late."

"But why?" He heard Ginny ask through her tears. "It doesn't make any sense. I thought of the ghoul in our attic when you first told us what the boggart does, I've been scared of it since I was little, but when I stood in front of it I suddenly knew it wouldn't be the ghoul, and I thought of _him._ I don't get why it was the basilisk."

"Our minds work in mysterious ways, Ginny." Said Remus. "While Voldemort might make more sense as the thing you fear most, I would say that what you actually fear most is hurting people, hurting those you love. While it was Voldemort who possessed you, it was the basilisk that attacked people. Boggarts can also change, sometimes rather quickly if there is a traumatic incident. The next time you face a boggart it may not be the basilisk, but Voldemort. It all depends on your mind in that instance, even if you don't know your own mind." It made only a bit of sense to Ginny, but it was enough for her right now, she wasn't in the right frame of mind to really think anything over.

"You thought mine would be Voldemort too, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Remus nodded. "I was a bit surprised to see a dementor, though it is very wise of you, Harry, whether you knew it or not. It suggests that what you fear most is fear itself."

"I heard the voice again." He and Ginny had told their friends and Remus, who in turn had told Sirius and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, about the voices they'd heard that day on the train, though he still didn't recognize it. Not wanting to spend anymore time on this right now, Remus then turned to Ron and Hermione.

"Please take them back to the common room, I'll inform Professor Snape that you will be missing his class this afternoon." With a nod the two helped Harry and Ginny to their feet and out of the classroom, Draco following behind though he forced himself to go to the dungeon, knowing he was late for class. Once in the common room, Hermione and Ron gave Harry and Ginny some time alone and it was then that Ginny voiced another worry.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"When you spoke to the basilisk…I understood you. I can still speak Parseltongue, Harry." That thought filled him with dread. He could speak Parseltongue because Voldemort had transferred some of his powers to him that fateful day twelve years ago. Ginny though should have been clear of all traces of him was Tom was destroyed, and Harry didn't like what her still speaking Parseltongue meant.

* * *

 **A/N - And there we have it, the beginning of 3rd year! I know for Ginny's boggart that Tom Riddle would have made more sense but I've had a scene with the students getting to see the basilisk stuck in my head for awhile. I also don't think it's too farfetched, so I went with it.**

 **Review please!**


	22. Hogsmeade

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 22 – Hogsmeade**

* * *

Word of the boggart-basilisk unsurprisingly spread like wildfire around the school and Harry found himself once again the centre of attention. Some students, such as Colin Creevey, came to thank him for defeating the monster that had attacked him, while others asked if it had really been a basilisk and if it had really been that big. The majority though simply stared and while it annoyed him to no end, he could at least ignore it most of the time. Ginny had not quite been the same since that day. She was still very shook up, though slowly she began returning to her usual self. They hadn't mentioned to anyone that she could still speak Parseltongue, though they knew they should. They determined to mention it over Christmas at the latest, but for now they didn't want people hovering over their shoulders, wondering if a piece of Voldemort was still within Ginny.

 **-H/G-**

In mid-October the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced. As third years they were now allowed to visit the village along with the older students, though Ginny almost hadn't been given permission. She had received the permission form in her Hogwarts letter, same as Ron, but Mrs. Weasley had gone off about how she was still too young. There's been a fight between mother and daughter and eventually Mr. Weasley had stepped in and signed the form, reminding Molly that even if she was still only twelve she was a third year student and it would be wrong of them to keep her from visiting the village with her friends. Everyone was very much looking forward to seeing the village, so naturally something had to come along and ruin it.

"WHAT?!" Hermione shrieked, drawing the attention of everyone in the great hall. It was breakfast the very day that the notices about the Hogsmeade weekend had gone up in the common rooms and the post had just been delivered, Hermione receiving a letter from Sirius.

"Did you know about this?!" She demanded, turning furious eyes on her brother.

"I…what?" Clearly he didn't though that didn't make Hermione feel better. Storming out of the great hall, her friends following close behind still not knowing what was wrong, she made for the nearest empty classroom before pulling out her mirror.

"Sirius Black!" She called angrily, glaring even harder when her adopted father's jovial face appeared.

"Hello, puss!" He greeted though his smile quickly faded.

"What is the meaning of this?" She demanded, holding up the letter.

"Ah…that."

"Yes _that!_ "

"Now puss-"

"You have no right, Sirius. None!" Fed up with not knowing what was going on, Harry took the letter out of Hermione's hand. When he was done reading it he turned his own furious gaze on his godfather.

"You're ordering Hermione to go to Hogsmeade with one of the Slytherins?" Ron and Ginny looked startled, though they waited for an explanation before jumping to conclusions.

"Not exactly." He said looking abashed. "I merely asked if – for appearances sake, mind you, and nothing more – she would consent to go with one of them. I did explain why in my letter."

"Well it's a stupid excuse, and one that should have come in person!" Harry growled.

"While I agree it would have been better in person, I couldn't find the courage to, so I wrote the letter trying to explain as best I could." He muttered.

"Why does Hermione have to go on a date with a Slytherin?" Ron asked.

"Sirius says it would be good for her to go to each Hogsmeade weekend with one of the Slytherins slobbering after her as it would let their families know their sons may court her and further cement the image that Sirius is following the old ways with her that we started last year." Harry explained.

"I agree, it's a stupid excuse." Ron made a face of disgust.

"It does make sense though." Ginny ventured, cringing when all three of her friends turned to glare at her. "Though of course it's a stupid excuse." Nodding their approval they turned back to Sirius who sighed.

"I apologize that I even have to ask this of you, puss, but continuing to cultivate the appearance of following the old pureblood traditions will give us a great deal more leeway with the purebloods, and it will continue to protect you. Any boy from a pureblood family will be honour bound to defend you if anything happens." He pointed out. That drew Harry's attention.

"He's got a point, you know." Anything that protected his sister, even if it meant she had to go on a date with a boy, was always going to get his vote. Hermione grinded her teeth, glaring between Harry and Sirius, though it quickly became clear that she would consent. She knew that it was important not to have the old pureblood families against them when Voldemort returned, and having the sons of most of his followers courting her would go a long way towards that. It wouldn't last, of course, Voldemort would eventually cow them into obeying him and there was no chance of him accepting her being anywhere near his inner circle given how close to Harry she was. However, starting off with his followers not against them may very well give them a great advantage, and if not it would at least stall any attacks for awhile.

"Fine!" She grumbled finally before cutting the connection with Sirius and storming out. Her friends left her alone for the rest of the day to cool off and by dinner she was calm again, though they doubted it would last as they prepared for the onslaught when they entered the great hall for dinner.

"Miss Black!" More than one Slytherin called as they rushed in her direction, determined to be the first to reach her.

"Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to Hogsmeade next weekend?" They all got out, talking over the others. Hermione wasn't sure exactly what to do. She'd determined to accept the first invitation she got to get it over with, but now that she'd gotten several at once it had become more complicated. Before she could think up an answer though, one was given for her.

"I think you'll find that Miss Black has already accepted my invitation." Draco sneered in the direction of his housemates.

"Since when did you ask her?" Theo Nott sneered right back.

"Over the summer." He replied superiorly.

"You've been corresponding with Miss Black?" Terrence Higgs was looking almost murderous. Proper courting meant that the suitors did not directly contact the girl until a proper acquaintanceship had been established. For those at school that meant several short meetings in public places and for many generations the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year was viewed as the final establishment of said acquaintanceship, if you were lucky enough for your invitation to be accepted.

"Need I remind you, Higgs, that I am Lord Black's heir?" Draco was putting on his most snooty and superior face. "We saw each other occasionally over the summer, in the presence of my parents and Lord Black." No one could find anything wrong with that. As heir to House Black Draco would be spending some time with the current lord and if all the parents were there as chaperones then none of the other boys had any excuses. It was a pain when someone had an in with the family of the girl being courted, it made it harder for all the others, though not impossible. "I asked Lord Black's permission to invite Miss Black to Hogsmeade and proceeded to do so when he gave his blessing." That was something they hadn't thought of. They knew from the necklace Hermione wore, and no longer tried to hide, that the old ways were being observed where she was concerned, but they had not thought that the current Lord Black would go so far as to decide who his adopted daughter could and could not step out with. They had thought him too modern and open-minded for that, and had thought that Hermione would never stand for that, but if Draco had asked for his blessing…then there was clearly another step to be observed before they could take her to Hogsmeade. It meant that Draco had won this round, but they'd be ready for the next Hogsmeade weekend.

"Then of course we will bother you no further, Miss Black." Adrian Pucey said gallantly. "Though I do hope you will consider accompanying me on the next Hogsmeade weekend." His fake gallantry had allowed him to get the invitation in and the others were left with nothing else to say, so bid Hermione goodbye.

"Miss Black, I wonder if you'll accompany on a short walk?" Draco asked, offering her his arm. "Your brother is, of course, welcome to chaperone." Draco knew exactly how the game was played and was quickly becoming a master at it. One of the most common ways to eliminate a suitor was to accuse him of impropriety – though of course the lady was not to blame. How could she be expected to put him off, given the obvious weakness of her sex? – but Draco was ensuring that that wouldn't happen. Blushing profusely she accepted and along with Harry and Ginny they decided to skip dinner and head outside. Ron, who'd watched the whole exchange with a look of disgust, had decided to stay and eat.

"Thank you for saving me, Draco." Hermione said when they were far enough away from the great hall. "I thought I was ready for the onslaught, but apparently not."

"My pleasure to be of assistance." He returned with a smile. "Of course I admit an ulterior motive."

"Oh?"

"Now I get to take you to Hogsmeade." Again Hermione blushed, though she felt some hope rise as well. She and Draco had been dancing around each other for almost a year now and this was the first time he had openly expressed a desire to spend time with her, just the two of them.

"Just be careful where you put your hands, Malfoy." Said Harry with only a trace of humour in his voice. "I'll be watching."

"You most certainly will not be watching!" Hermione hissed.

"Proper courting etiquette, Hermione. Once you get passed the 'short meet ups in the library' stage you can't go anywhere with a boy without a chaperone."

"Then I suppose Ron, Fred, George _and_ Percy will be accompanying you and Ginny?" Harry laughed and shook his head.

"Nope. Aside from the fact that we're already married-"

"Which no one else knows about!"

"No one is disillusioned that the Weasleys would adhere to old courting traditions." He finished as if she hadn't spoken.

"But Sirius clearly does if I'm being forced into it! And for that matter how come no girls are fawning over you?"

"Yes, we're allowing them the illusion that Sirius holds to the old ways, and for that reason Ginny and I will remain in public and not hold hands or anything – I can't have people thinking I'm not a gentleman after all – but if the lady's family doesn't care for the old ways then all bets are off really." Harry was looking far too smug for Hermione's liking, even if she knew he was only acting so smug to annoy her, as any proper brother would. "As to why I don't have a fan club like you do, I actually do, sadly, but boys do the courting so none of the pureblood princesses can approach me unless I approach them first. It just means they have to be discrete, so they tend to send notes and such – which Dobby removes before I get my post, thank Merlin – and their fathers hound Sirius about a marriage contract. " Hermione was seething.

"All these rules are so entirely archaic, misogynistic, and senseless! This is the twentieth century, for Merlin's sake!"

"Yes, but as far as most pureblood families are concerned it may as well still be the nineteenth century. _Early_ nineteenth century." Ginny butted in, finding Hermione's reactions quite hilarious. Not the situation though, she completely agreed with her sister-in-law that these rules shouldn't exist, but since they did she wasn't above finding amusement in Hermione's temper.

"Look, I abhor this whole thing too, but change in the wizarding world has to go slowly or everyone will dig in and no change will be made." Said Harry, making a point Hermione couldn't disagree with. "So since this is the situation we're in, I suggest you get what fun out of it you can. Write to Sirius tomorrow and ask him to send you copies of his letters to your suitors, they're bound to be hilarious."

"What letters?" Hermione was confused.

"Draco said that he asked Sirius' permission to take you out. Now all those other blokes are going to do the same thing, thinking Sirius is adhering to the old ways more than they originally thought. A girl couldn't possibly go out without her father's permission, after all." Her brother explained and Hermione continued to seethe, though at least this bit of info wasn't new to her. In the past the same was true in muggle society as well, though for the majority of this century a father's approval more than his permission was sought, which still held true today, many daughters still wanted their daddies to approve of the boy they bring home. "Sirius is going to have great fun with his responses to them. I cant wait to see them."

 **-H/G-**

Harry had been right and even though she still found this entire thing over the top archaic Hermione did have a laugh at the thinly veiled threats of what Sirius would do to them should he even suspect they were being improper with his daughter. It was noted though that he had given permission to almost everyone who wrote him, certainly the four usually coming after her were told they could ask her out, and Hermione resigned herself to spending the next Hogsmeade weekend with Adrian Pucey. Three people that Sirius made sure to tell her he'd denied permission to were Crabbe, Goyle and Marcus Flint. The first two because he would not subject Hermione to a date with them even to keep up appearances while Flint was supposedly told no because he was a seventh year and too old her for her, though Sirius made sure to tell them that the real reason was that he didn't like Flint's beady little eyes or the constant sneer he wore. Pushing aside thoughts of the other Slytherin boys, Hermione took extra care when preparing to go to Hogsmeade the next Saturday. She was quite looking forward to spending time with Draco, even if Harry had to tag along. Thankfully – for Harry's sake – he chose not to milk the situation like he usually would and actually left them alone for the most part, always being nearby but otherwise not intruding. She and Draco had quite a good time, going to Tomes and Scrolls, Honeydukes, lunch at the Three Broomsticks, and Zonkos Joke Shop before heading outside the village to take a look at the Shrieking Shack, which was meant to be the most haunted building in Britain, though Harry informed them that all the screams, howls and odd noises the villagers had heard to give it that moniker were actually Remus, who while a student at Hogwarts had used the shack during the full moon. At the end of the day Draco escorted Hermione back to the school and quite publically said goodbye to her while her brother stood a bit off to the side, though clearly watching them like a hawk.

"I greatly enjoyed our outing, Miss Black." He said, not raising his voice or trying to draw attention, though still being the perfect pureblood gentleman as they knew they'd still be overheard.

"Thank you for a wonderful day, Mr. Malfoy." She replied. Reaching for her hand, Draco raised it to his lips and gave the back of it a courtly kiss.

"I do hope you will allow me the honour of your company again." It was said with such meaning, though only to Hermione who felt her heart race.

"I'd like that very much, Draco." She whispered, sending her own meaning in those words. With a final little bow, Draco pulled a single red rose from behind his back and gave it to her before departing, just like last year. Hermione stood there staring after him, not even realizing how long she was there for until Harry came over.

"Maybe I really _should_ keep an eye on him." He said, all trace of last week's humour gone. He'd known that Draco and Hermione liked each other – thanks to Ginny who wouldn't let him be a typical oblivious boy – but knowing and seeing were two entirely different things and Harry wasn't sure how he felt about his cousin actually courting his sister. Quick as a flash though, Hermione whipped around to face him.

"Harry James Potter, if you do _anything_ to ruin this for me I swear to god and Merlin both that there will never even be a chance of there being a Lord Potter after you, am I clear?" It was a more effective threat than saying she'd kill him and with wide terrified eyes Harry nodded. With a final glare Hermione began making her way to the Gryffindor common room leaving Harry to trail behind her. His sister's threat of five seconds ago took a backseat as they went and Harry's thoughts spiralled. Maybe Sirius needed to be brought in on this instead of him just keeping an eye on Draco; clearly things were more serious than he had thought.

* * *

 **A/N - I really do have far too much fun with the whole pureblood courting thing. Given how much the wizarding world is stuck in the past, especially the old pureblood families, it makes sense that there'd be old traditions they still follow, but I had no intention of fleshing it out this much, it was originally just going to be a side note kind of thing, but no more. I hope I'm not going too far though...**

 **Review please!**


	23. The Patronus Charm

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 23 – The Patronus Charm**

* * *

Harry sent Hedwig with a letter to Sirius about Hermione and Draco that very night and was laughed at in Sirius' response the next morning. He'd admitted to Sirius that Ginny had pointed out that Draco and Hermione liked each other but he hadn't thought it that serious, his lack of insight being just one of the reasons Sirius laughed at him, with the other reason being that he actually thought Sirius could do anything about it. The letter turned kinder after that for his godfather knew that he was just trying to protect his sister – even if it was from his cousin, whom he did not doubt would never do anything to hurt her – but Sirius was very clear that unless he ever posed a real danger to Hermione, Sirius would under no circumstances be interfering, and nor should Harry. At last not truly, the appearance of it was another matter and it was to that end that Draco received a long letter a bit later that week explaining how he should act if he was serious about courting Hermione and what would happen if he ever did anything inappropriate with her. Sirius was clearly having far too much fun with this, much to Hermione's chagrin, and the thinly veiled implication that Harry too should have fun with this did not go unheeded once Harry had gotten his overprotective instincts under control. Harry found he loved playing up the overprotective brother card, though it was a fine line he had to walk, for aside from Hermione killing him if he went too far, Ginny too was quite unimpressed and told him that soul bond or not she would happily help Hermione kill him if he stepped over the line.

Still, it was a source of great entertainment for Harry, and Ron once he got roped into it; they were both looking forward to the next Hogsmeade weekend in a few weeks when they'd be able to keep a closer eye on Hermione given her date for that weekend was Adrian Pucey. Before then, however, Harry had to face Pucey on the quidditch pitch and was determined that Gryffindor would win. Sadly though, Slytherin was led to victory with Draco catching the snitch from right under Harry's nose, though it wasn't from lack of skill or attention to where the snitch was on Harry's part. They were both flying their fastest through the heavy rain after the tiny gold spec in front of them that kept disappearing as the rain and clouds got thicker. It was just visible still though, and both were determined to catch it. Harry was a hair's width ahead of Draco, both of them inches from the snitch, when suddenly it got cold, very cold. They both knew this feeling, having felt it on the train, and it wasn't long before the dementors, who were not supposed to come inside the grounds, were swarming towards the pitch. The distraction was enough for Draco to close his fingers around the snitch, though as soon as he had it he let it go. He'd heard what had happened to Harry and Ginny on the train and as soon as he fully registered that dementors were approaching he had turned in his cousin's direction, and was very glad he did for Harry was rapidly falling behind and within moments had passed out. Draco urged his broom downwards as fast as it would go and thankfully caught up to Harry when they were halfway to the ground. Bringing his Nimbus 2001 underneath the falling boy, Draco caught him and gently lowered him to the ground at the same time that a blinding silver phoenix burst forth from where the teachers sat and attacked the dementors.

 **-H/G-**

Harry slowly came to, voices being the first thing he became aware of.

"He looks a bit peaky." Ron was speaking, followed by two who could only be his twin brothers to be talking back and forth as they were.

" _Peaky_?"

"Well what do you expect?"

"He fell over a hundred feet."

"Come on, Ron, let's walk you off the astronomy tower,"

"See what you look like."

"Probably a right sight better then he normally does." Harry groaned as he finally opened his eyes to see that he was again in the hospital wing.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, handing him his glasses and grasping his hand.

"You gave us a right good scare there mate." Fred or George, he still couldn't tell which, said.

"Ginny!" He gasped, feeling her emotions rush back to him. Hermione looked to her left and Harry saw that she too was lying in a hospital bed and appeared to just be waking up as well.

"You both passed out at the same time." Ron muttered.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well, Harry fell off his broom and you sort of just fell to the floor." Both shot Ron a look.

"No, really?" Ginny's sarcasm was obvious.

"What about the match?" Hermione laughed humourlessly at that, thinking he was joking.

"You _are_ joking right?" She asked. "There is no possible way that you're concerned about quidditch right now." But it quickly became obvious that he was serious. "Really? You just fell from a height that would have _killed you_ if it weren't for Draco and you're seriously asking about _quidditch_?!" Her eyes were furious and her voice shrill as she asked that. In response Harry turned to his teammates.

"No one blames you mate." Said George.

"Yeah, the dementors aren't supposed to come onto the grounds," Continued Fred.

"Let alone attack students during a quidditch match."

"Dumbledore was furious."

"Never seen him that mad before!"

"But we lost." It wasn't hard for Harry to read between the lines.

"Not fairly though." Draco grumbled and it was then that Harry saw he too was in a hospital bed. "I'm not really injured." He assured his cousin. "But it was the only way to stay without drawing attention." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Thank you, cousin. For saving me." Aside from the two of them it was only the Weasleys and Hermione who were present so he was clear to speak freely.

"Yeah, yeah." Draco waved off his thanks. "I'm just sorry that we won that way." He did indeed appear quite put out. "When I finally beat you I wanted it to be fairly, not me catching the snitch without realizing you fell behind because of dementors. It all happened so fast though." Hermione looked incredulous.

"Boys!" She gasped in outrage before storming off, though her exit was cut off by Sirius and Remus, the former of whom she walked right into.

"Careful, puss." Sirius said, helping to steady her, but she continued to storm out with barely a thank you. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's mad that after a near death experience all Harry's really concerned about is the match." Ginny said, looking not at all outraged as Hermione had been; she too loved quidditch and could understand the importance. Sirius nodded in understanding as he came to sit at the end of Harry's bed. James had been the same when it came to his favourite sport, so it was no surprise that his son was as well.

"How are you feeling, pup?" Normally parents would not even be informed about a mere quidditch accident, Madam Pomfrey being able to heal them and send them on their way in seconds, but given Harry had nearly died Remus had called him.

"Like a right idiot." He muttered. "We lost the match, Sirius! Because I can't seem to stay conscious around dementors."

" _We_ can't, Harry." Ginny reminded him that she too had fainted.

"Many people can't stand to be around dementors, Harry," Said Remus. "They are among the foulest creatures in our world. You and Ginny are _not_ weak. The dementors affect you both above others because there are horrors in your past most people can scarcely imagine."

"I think I heard my mum." He said then, looking to Sirius and Remus whose eyes widened. "The voice I keep hearing, the woman, she begs for my life and then there's this evil laugh and she screams. I didn't clue in to what it could be before, but this time I saw a green flash just before I passed out. I think it was the killing curse."

"You think you heard Lily on the day she died?" Sirius all but breathed. Harry nodded.

"Right when Voldemort killed her." For a moment they sat there in silence. Most people simply not knowing what to say, though both adults seemed to be in shock at the thought that Harry was remembering his mother's death.

"Horror indeed." Remus finally broke the silence. "It is for that reason, Harry, that I would like to try and teach you, and Ginny, the Patronus charm."

"It may not work." Sirius warned them. "The Patronus charm is exceedingly difficult magic, many fully grown witches and wizards have trouble with it, but it is the only thing that can repel a dementor."

"Then we'll learn it." Harry said determinedly. "If it's the only thing that can stop us from passing out around dementors then we have no choice." Ginny nodded her agreement. "Where's Madam Pomfrey? Can we go now?" Remus nodded and went off to find her, though Ron had one more piece of bad news.

"Um…about your broom, Harry." The dark haired boy turned to him quizzically and Ron bent to pick up a bunch of sticks wrapped in a Gryffindor banner. "When it fell, it sort of blew into the Whomping Willow, and…well." He picked up one of the sticks and it was then that Harry saw it was the handle of his broom, the words Nimbus 2000 still gleaming brightly on the broken wood.

 **-H/G-**

"Thank you both for coming." Remus said a week later when they were to begin their first lesson on the Patronus charm. They'd had to wait until after the full moon, but it was probably a good thing since Harry had been moping about the match and his broken Nimbus. The team's captain, Oliver Wood, had been trying to get him to order a new broom for days now but Harry wasn't in the mood. Ultimately he'd given Harry until the end of next week to get a new broom or he'd forfeit his place on the team. It was Oliver's last year at Hogwarts and he was determined that they'd win the cup this year no matter what so their rigorous training schedule couldn't be interrupted for long and if Harry wasn't going to get his act together, then Oliver would find someone who would, no matter how talented Harry was.

"Thanks for teaching us, Remus." Harry had gotten used to calling his second father figure Professor Lupin in class, but refused to do so otherwise.

"It is my pleasure Harry." He smiled. "Now, the Patronus Charm is a kind of positive force, and for the witch or wizard who can conjure one it acts like a shield with the dementor feeding on it, rather than them. However, unlike with living beings, a patronus has no bad memories, it is a force of pure happiness and light. This is why it can repel dementors. When the dementor feeds on it, it does not ever reach an end to the positivity within a patronus and the dementor is driven away." Harry and Ginny nodded, following that logic.

"Now, in order for it to work you need to think of a memory, but not just any memory, a very happy memory, a very powerful memory. Can you do this?" Thinking about it for a moment they both thought of something that made them very happy and latched on it to.

"Yes." They said together.

"Good. Now Ginny, please take a step back, if you would. We will be using a boggart instead of a real dementor and we do not want you too close lest it become confused." Ginny did as instructed, not wanting the boggart to become confused either, she had no desire to ever see a basilisk ever again. "The incantation is _Expecto Patronum._ Close your eyes and think about your memory, bring it forth in your mind and hold it tight. When you think you have it, take out your wands and I will then open the trunk and the boggart-dementor will appear." The rest he didn't need to say. As soon as the boggart-dementor appeared they were to try and cast the Patronus charm. It took several moments but eventually both pulled out their wands and held them at the ready. When they heard the lock of the trunk click they opened their eyes and watched as a dementor rose from within.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ They both cried, though nothing happened. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ Again nothing and the voices they heard were becoming louder each moment. _"Expecto Patronum! Expecto…Expecto…"_ Their worlds went black and a few moments later they were being woken by Remus who helped them to sit up.

"That's it, deep breaths. I didn't expect you to do it the first time, in fact that would have been remarkable." He handed them both a piece of chocolate and they bit into it, feeling slightly better with just one bite.

"That was one nasty dementor." Ginny muttered.

"Oh no, Ginny. That was a boggart. The real thing will be worse. Much, much worse." Remus said even knowing that he wouldn't be making either of them feel better. "Out of curiosity, what memory did you choose?"

"The first time I rode a broom." They both said and looked at each other in surprise and amusement that their memory had been the same thing.

"Well that's not good enough, not nearly good enough." Said Remus. "What made you think it was?"

"The freedom." Said Ginny.

"The pure joy." Said Harry.

"It's like your heart is light."

"And all your problems fade away." The two were in complete agreement, and Remus had to admit that he could see why they thought it was good enough.

"While that sounds like a powerful feeling, it will not be good enough for a patronus." He said. "You will need a memory that does not simply bring you joy and a sense of freedom, but something that comes from deep within you. Something so powerful that no bad memories, no evil force or dark power could ever take it away from you." Harry and Ginny thought for a moment, neither thinking they had such a memory, but at once it came to them. Sharing a look they nodded and stood back up, holding their wands at the ready.

"Very well." Remus went behind the trunk again and prepared to open it, taking note that the two of them were holding hands, Ginny standing just behind Harry though to the side enough that he wouldn't be in the way of any spell casting. "On three. One, two, three!" He unlocked the trunk and once again a dementor came forth. This time though they didn't feel the cold as quickly as before.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ They said as one. Nothing happened and the voices were starting to return again, but neither would give up and they felt the other double down on the memory they had chosen, and the feeling it had brought. _"Expecto Patronum!"_ They poured as much as they could into it this time were rewarded with a stream of white light shooting out of both of their wands. Seeing the boggart-dementor unable to move closer and with the voices receding it became easier to hold the spell. Shifting their wands downwards they returned the boggart to the trunk and Remus slammed the lid shut with a happy cry even as their spell faded and they dropped to the ground, feeling quite exhausted.

"Yes!" Remus was looking at them with a mixture of pride and amazement. "That was absolutely astounding!" He came to sit beside them and handed them each another piece of chocolate.

"So that's it?" Harry tried not to make it sound like nothing for he felt completely depleted and knew Ginny was the same. The Patronus charm had used up a great deal of magic, and would no doubt require much more practice before they could use it against a real dementor, but they had succeeded.

"Not quite." Said Remus. "When cast properly, a patronus becomes fully corporeal and takes on the shape of an animal. What you managed was an incorporeal patronus; effective, but not as powerful. What astounds me is that you managed this much so quickly. When I said I did not expect you to do it the first time I did not just mean the first attempt, but the first night. I expected to have at least a few lessons before you got this far. In fact it is unheard of for someone to achieve any sort of patronus this quickly, let alone two so young. What memory were you thinking of this time?" Harry and Ginny looked to each other, not sure if they wanted to share this with anyone. However, they realized quickly that it might be a good idea for someone else to know. If nothing else it would plant the seeds for acceptance later on.

"We were thinking of the day we first told the other we loved them." Remus' eyebrows rose dramatically. "Don't get too worked up, Remus, we're not shagging or anything, we're not even snogging." Remus chuckled and waited for them to continue.

"It was over the summer." Ginny picked up the tale. "We realized that no matter what happens in the future we wanted to be together, that we loved each other. Our bond… _sang_ when we realized that." She remembered how the Sorting Hat had said that that was how Hogwarts had responded to Harry's presence and thought it an appropriate description.

"We know it's the bond making us feel this way so quickly, but we don't care." Continued Harry. "Magic itself brought us together and no matter that you're probably thinking we're too young to decide this, we _know_ it was right and we belong together." Remus smiled softly.

"I wasn't thinking any such thing, Harry, and nor will Sirius." He assured them. "Your father always said that from the first time he met your mother he knew she was the one. It took James growing up some and not being such a prat all the time for Lily to realize she loved him as well, but they weren't much older than you when they both decided they loved each other." Harry smiled, always liking stories of his parents. He felt Ginny's hand slip into his and turned to look at his bondmate, feeling peace just by that simple gesture.

"I'm not sure my parents will see it that way though, Remus." She said. "So perhaps we can keep this between us for now?"

"Of course." He promised, seeing no reason to tell anyone. "Now, enough for tonight. We'll meet again in a few days for more practice." Both Harry and Ginny were relieved as they were quite tired and were ready to seek their beds. However, it appeared that they weren't to get their wish for just as they were picking themselves up off the floor, the door to Remus' office burst open and Snape entered.

"Lupin, call the mutt, we must speak." The urgency in his voice was enough to have Remus pulling out his mirror without hesitation. "I have already summoned Lucius and Narcissa, they are flooing to my rooms immediately."

"What has happened, Severus?" Remus asked after having had a quick word with Sirius.

"I am not entirely sure," He admitted. "But Dumbledore seems most concerned." Turning to Harry and Ginny he said, "You better come as well, Potters. This concerns the diary." Sharing a look of foreboding, the three followed Snape down to his office.

* * *

 **A/N - So you know how I said this wasn't going to be a 100+ chapter, 600k+ word story? I may have been wrong. I'm not nearly up to those numbers yet but this story is far from finished.**

 **A big development next chapter, I'm really starting to play with canon and the timeline. For those of you wanting to know how Ginny got the diary since obviously Lucius didn't give it to her, you will find out, I promise! But not for a few more chapters.**

 **Review please!**


	24. Horcruxes

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 24 – Horcruxes**

* * *

Hearing this concerned the diary put everyone on edge, though none more so than Ginny who had stiffened and barely responded when Harry tried to calm her. Grasping her hand Harry hastened down the corridor and it wasn't long before they reached Snape's office. Lucius, Narcissa and Sirius were already there waiting and thankfully Snape got right down to it, not one to beat around the bush.

"Tonight when I went to see the Headmaster he had the diary out on his desk." He started. "I found that odd as he had never brought up the diary after that day last year and he was most hesitant to speak about it now. I did not manage to get a lot out of him, unsurprisingly given how closely he guards any of his secrets, but what I do know is that he thinks there is more to the diary than we originally thought. I also surmised that whatever it is, it frightens him." That last bit more than anything shocked them. That Dumbledore was hiding something was by no means a revelation, while it wasn't too much of a surprise to learn there was more to the diary. But for Dumbledore to be frightened enough that it was obvious? Even if it was Severus Snape – double agent who fooled the Dark Lord and is now fooling Dumbledore – that observed this it had still be written on his face enough for Snape to see. No one in the office could remember a time when Dumbledore was visibly shaken. Even during the last war while he fought Voldemort's forces and led witches and wizards as they worked towards an unknown future, even when it was uncertain if anyone would live to see tomorrow, Dumbledore had stood firm. They didn't doubt that he was worried, he was human after all, but frightened had never been something they would associate with the man who defeated Gellert Grindelwald.

"Did he give any indication what the diary might really be?" Remus asked once they'd had a moment to let things sink in. "Any sign of what might have him scared?"

"Nothing I can confirm, merely an impression I got." They waited for Snape to continue. "The night I saw Dumbledore as close to frightened as he has ever gotten, until tonight that is, was the night your parents died, Mr. Potter." Harry stiffened. Of course it had to do with him. "Hagrid had just returned from your home and informed the Headmaster that Black had taken you. The Headmaster asked several questions and his eyes widened in distress when Hagrid described your scar. Afterwards Dumbledore said to me that a scar such as yours could only have been created by dark magic. He had that same look of distress in his eyes then as he had tonight."

"But we know that dark magic gave Harry his scar." Sirius said. "We took him to St. Mungos and the Healers there said it was because of his close proximity to the killing curse, as that curse is powerful and dark enough to affect those nearby when it is cast. On a fully-grown witch or wizard the affect would be rather minimal, but on a baby it can leave traces behind."

"They said that those traces were what gave Harry his scar but otherwise were benign and would disappear over time." Remus added.

"I do not doubt that Healers thought that to be true." Snape agreed. "And perhaps they are right; as I said I can confirm nothing. At that time twelve years ago I thought nothing of the Headmaster's distress given the events that had just taken place, but I remembered that moment when I saw the fear in Dumbledore's eyes tonight and it makes me wonder if there is not more to it. In both cases something that the Dark Lord left behind is the cause of his distress. I find it hard to believe that a coincidence."

"The Dark Lord was an immeasurably power wizard who rarely did what was expected of him." Said Lucius. "It is not a stretch to believe that he did something before he vanished, nor that Harry's scar and the diary are connected somehow."

"But Harry's scar was an accident, was it not?" Narcissa tried to reason. "The Dark Lord went there that night to kill him and had no reason to believe he would not succeed. Whatever caused Harry's scar, whether the Healers are right or not, was not pre-meditated so how can it be related to the diary?"

"That is the question." Snape replied. "Or rather one of them. Have you found nothing concerning the diary's origins, to whom gave it to Miss Weasley? Knowing whom, at least, could give us some idea of what the diary truly is."

"How?" Sirius asked. "Some Death Eater slipped Ginny the diary to cause havoc. How is that going to help us figure out what it is when Voldemort is known to share even less than Dumbledore!"

"Because, mutt, while the Dark Lord did not often explain his plans in detail he surrounded himself by the best." Snape sneered.

"Severus has a point." Lucius stepped in, once again playing mediator. "The Dark Lord did surround himself by the best. The best in politics, the best in curses, the best in potions." He nodded to Snape. "Each of the Dark Lord's inner circle had a special talent and knowing who possessed the diary could at least narrow down the field; had it been given to Severus, for example, it would be safe to assume it had to do with a potion."

"Alright fine, Snape has a point." Sirius brushed that aside. "Has anything been found?"

"No." Lucius said with a sigh. "I have searched, and tried to make discrete enquiries but to admit to knowing of the diary's existence when the Dark Lord clearly went to great lengths to hide it would show our hand."

"Then we have no further progress." Narcissa said sadly. "And are still left with the question of how – _if_ – the diary and Harry's scar are connected when the Dark Lord planned on succeeding that night."

"Yes, but do not forget, Narcissa, that the Dark Lord did nothing without a purpose and very rarely did things happen if he did not so wish it, or at least did not foresee it." Said Snape. "It is possible that something happened that night which made him alter his plan."

"You mean Voldemort knew a baby was going to defeat him and so purposefully left behind a scar?" Sirius was sceptical.

"I doubt he foresaw his downfall, though Severus may be right that the scar was no accident." Lucius said. That was at least more believable than Voldemort knowing he was going to disappear for twelve years and yet still let it happen.

"I don't think so." Harry spoke up. "In the Chamber Tom Riddle was determined to find out how I survived that night, he had no idea."

"But that was a teenage Voldemort, Harry." Ginny reminded him. "He created the diary while he was still at Hogwarts fifty years ago and a lot can happen in a much shorter time than that. What if Riddle didn't know what happened because he hadn't learned of whatever magic it was yet?" There was a thought and something all the adults would be thinking on.

"All of this is only speculation though." Said Remus. "I think the first step is to discover if there is indeed more to Harry's scar than we thought." Sirius quickly agreed.

"We can deal with the diary later but we need to know now if the Healers missed something. I won't have Harry in danger!"

"None of us want to put Harry in danger, Padfoot." Remus tried to soothe him.

"But how?" Asked Harry. "We can't go to St. Mungos again, this isn't something we want made public and the _Prophet_ would no doubt have the story five minutes after we got there. Besides, if there is more to my scar the Healers there didn't know it anyways."

"You've got a point." Said Sirius as he thought on what to do. "I don't think we can do anything until the Christmas break without alerting Dumbledore that something is up. Let us think on it and we'll come up with something by then." The others nodded at his plan, having no better plan themselves and so the decision was made. That done with, Sirius turned his attention to another matter he was going to write Harry about, but might as well deal with now instead. "Now, Harry, what is this I hear about you moping around and not buying another broom?"

 **-H/G-**

As Harry and Ginny got off the train at King's Cross several weeks later they wondered if the adults had thought of anything yet. Neither could get the image out of their heads that Harry's scar and the diary both were something incredibly dark placed there purposefully by Voldemort and they were eager to find out the truth. In his trunk Harry carried the diary, which he'd nicked from Dumbledore's office while the Headmaster was at breakfast that morning, the portraits and Sorting Hat again sworn to silence. One way or another they were going to find out the truth about his scar and the diary over Christmas. They didn't have to wait long, thankfully, to start looking. Sirius had told Mr. and Mrs. Weasley what they'd found out and the Weasley parents were just as eager for the truth as everyone else so the very day after they got home Harry and Ginny were following Sirius down Diagon Alley and into Gringotts. This was the best idea that they had come up with, asking the goblins for help; goblin Healers were renowned for their unorthodox methods and were arguably better than their wizarding counterparts, so they decided to start there. A goblin greeted them as soon as they entered the bank and they were led to Griphook's office, the Potter Accounts Manager looking quite troubled when they told him the reason for their visit.

"I must inform Director Ragnok, only he can approve a non-goblin being seen by our Healers, but there is little doubt that approval will be given." Griphook was right and the request was granted almost instantly with Ragnok saying he would meet them in the infirmary. If any of the goblin Healers thought it odd that they were treating a human they said not a word and it wasn't long before they came to a conclusion.

"There is something very dark held within your scar, Lord Gryffindor." The Head Healer said. "Unfortunately we cannot determine exactly what it is. This is very dark and ancient magic, my lord, and we are neither familiar with it nor properly equipped to deal with it."

"Ancient magic, you say?" Ragnok asked, a thought clearly in his head.

"Yes, Director. We are very familiar with almost all forms of dark magic used since Gringotts was founded. Many of the old families would placed curses on their vaults and so it was necessary, but I have never come across anything like this before, nor do I remember reading of anything similar in our texts." It was not questioned whether the Head Healer might have simply forgotten about it, or missed it in their texts. Goblins prided themselves on being the best and never stopped training because of that. The possibility that the Head Healer had missed something was so small that all other possibilities would be exhausted first; besides, Sirius had no doubt that the Head Healer re-read their texts several times a year to ensure he knew everything.

"Then perhaps an expert on ancient curses will be able to assist." Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook to Griphook who ran off and returned a few minutes later with someone they were all familiar with.

"Bill!" Ginny cried seeing her eldest brother, though unlike last time she didn't fling herself at him, which Bill was thankful for given who was present.

"Director Ragnok." He greeted with a bow. "Accounts Manager Griphook said an urgent matter had come up that must take priority. How may I be of assistance?"

"I am sure by Lord Gryffindor's presence in our hospital bed you have surmised that it is to do with him." It wasn't a question, and Bill didn't even nod. Such observances were required of Gringotts employees and Bill would not have lasted more than a week on the job if he hadn't learned that very quickly. "Lord Gryffindor came to us today because recent information has led him to believe that there is more to his scar than the wizard healers originally thought. Head Healer Barnog has determined that there is indeed ancient dark magic at play but is unfamiliar with such magic. We hope that given the ancient magic you see in Egypt that you can assist."

"Of course." Bill had already pulled out his wand before Ragnok had finished talking and he now approached Harry. "Harry, I'm going to cast a few charms on you that will help me determine exactly what magic resides within you." Harry nodded and Bill got to work. It took several minutes, and a few pauses with confused looks before Bill spoke again. "There is definitely something dark within you, Harry, something that doesn't belong. I have seen magic similar to this in Egypt, but I cannot be sure if it is the same thing."

"Would this help?" Sirius took out the diary and placed it on the bed next to Harry.

"Is that…?" Bill's eyes widened when he saw the name at the bottom below a large hole.

"The diary that possessed me, yes." Ginny answered. "We have reason to believe that the diary and Harry's scar might be connected somehow. And before you ask, yes mum and dad know all about it." Not liking that he was left in the dark but relieved at least that he had nothing to hide from his parents, Bill began casting spells on the diary as well. By the third spell he had gone pale and slowly lowered his wand while looking at Harry in horror.

"What have you discovered, Curse Breaker Weasley?" Ragnok asked when no one else did, Harry, Ginny and Sirius having paled themselves when they saw Bill's face.

"The diary…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "The diary is – was – a horcrux." Unsurprisingly no one knew what that meant. "A horcrux acts as a container in which one places a piece of their soul. So long as the horcrux remains, then the soul of the wizard who created it can never fully leave this earth."

"Great, more soul magic." Muttered Sirius.

"Ancient Egyptian wizards were quite fond of horcruxes as they believed that if their soul did not die with their body then they would simply enter the spirit world never having to face Anubis or weigh their heart to determine their soul's worth. It was a way to cheat death and ensure they never had to endure purgatory." Bill continued. "As you know though, the soul is not meant to be split, and doing so is not easy. Aside from a soul bond – either an accidental one or Enaid Fach – creating a horcrux is the only known way to split your soul. Unlike a soul bond though, which are created through love, selflessness, and even fate, a horcrux is the exact opposite of that. It is among the darkest magic in our world for the wizard splits their soul purposefully and selfishly and requires an act of pure evil. There are several acts which will suffice but the most common is murder. Murdering someone goes against nature and the soul is damaged by it. A wizard so inclined could use that damage to remove a part of their soul completely and create a horcrux."

"And as the diary is a horcrux, Voldemort split his soul to try and cheat death." Harry summed up. Bill nodded, but he wasn't finished.

"Harry, there's no easy way to say this…but you are a horcrux as well." Harry's eyes widened and Ginny grabbed his arm in fear. Sirius sat down next to them, his legs unable to hold him up any longer.

"What?" He breathed, looking close to tears. "Harry's a…a…"

"Yes and no. Let me explain." He held up his hand to forestall the outraged rant he would tell was about to explode from Sirius. "Harry has a piece of soul within him that doesn't belong there, and given the magic is concentrated in his scar there is every reason to believe it is You-Know-Who's."

"But what about Ginny's soul, couldn't that be it?" Harry asked almost desperately.

"No, Harry. For two reasons: one, this magic is entirely dark while your bond with Ginny is pure light, and two, your soul and Ginny's are merged into one. You and Ginny share one soul and it is whole, not fractured. There is a piece of soul within you that is all on its own, belonging to neither you nor Ginny."

"So what does this mean? How do we fix it?" Ginny sounded more desperate than Harry had.

"I don't know." Bill admitted. "All the horcruxes I have come across in Egypt have been inanimate objects, like the diary. Usually they are protected by enchantments and any other protection the wizard could give it, but live horcruxes I've never heard of. People or animals or any living creature can die, which makes them unstable as a container. Horcruxes are normally very hard to destroy, requiring something that cannot be undone. In Egypt they used Fiendfyre, which has highly destructive powers and is almost impossible to stop. Certainly a horcrux would be destroyed long before any witch or wizard could stop the Fiendfyre. Alternatively basilisk venom would do the trick as well." He pointed to the diary. "Until very recently it had no known cure, and phoenix tears are very hard to come by." None of them liked what they were hearing.

"You said Harry wasn't a horcrux though." Sirius latched on to what Bill had said earlier.

"Yes, but only because I do not detect the ritualistic magic normally associated with a horcrux." He said sadly. "You-Know-Who has killed so many people that his soul would be beyond damaged. I believe that when he tried to kill you, Harry, his soul was so unstable that a piece of it broke away without him even knowing, meaning that it would not be placed into a container to become a real horcrux, but rather it latched onto the only living thing around."

"Me." Bill nodded.

"However, even though you weren't meant to be a horcrux, the result is the same. A piece of You-Know-Who's soul is inside you."

"And to get rid of it requires something very destructive, something neither the piece of soul, nor its container, could survive." The realization dawned on Harry. "And since a person can't really die if their soul remains, then Voldemort can't die as long as the piece of his soul still lives within me. I have to die for Voldemort to finally be defeated for good."

* * *

 **A/N - I did say there was a big development in this chapter and that I was playing with the timeline.**

 **Review please!**


	25. Gryffindor's Inheritance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 25 – Gryffindor's Inheritance**

* * *

Ginny froze when Harry said those words. No, it's not possible, she thought. _Not Harry. He can't…I can't lose him!_ Harry felt Ginny's panic climbing rapidly and turned to try and calm her but it was too late. _No, not Harry, you can't have him! You can't take him from me! HARRY!_ A surge of magic like none of them had ever seen exploded from her, knocking everyone back except for Harry.

"Ginny!" He screamed, reaching for her as only he could, her magic recognizing him as a part of her. When he pulled her to him Harry felt her magic wrap around him as if to protect him from whatever might hurt him. "Ginny, it's alright, it'll be alright!" He tried to calm her but it didn't work and Harry had the sneaking suspicion that nothing would work given it was his death they were talking about. Suddenly a stray thought from a conversation held months ago flashed through his mind and made everything worse: it wasn't just his death that was in question.

" _The final thing we can tell you is that as your souls are merged, so to are your lives. When one of you dies, the other will soon follow."_ The words Nicolas and Perenelle had said continued to run on repeat through his head and though he tried to comfort Ginny, Harry felt his own control slipping away. He was ok dying if it meant that Ginny and everyone else he cared about was safe, but if he died, then Ginny would as well. Simply put, that was unacceptable. Harry's own magic flared and joined with Ginny's their combined magic swirling around, protecting them from anything that might harm their bondmate. The problem was that the thing that would harm them was a part of Harry and much as they tried they couldn't protect themselves from themselves.

"Harry, Ginny!" They vaguely heard the shout coming from Sirius and Bill but they were too lost in their own world to care. Since that day in the Chamber of Secrets they had become wired to protect the other at any cost to themselves. They had known this, of course, but as neither of them were in true danger before it hadn't really dawned on them just how far they would go to protect their mate. The problem was, this wasn't something easily fixed and so their magic didn't know what to do so was just swirling around, protecting them as best it could without really knowing how. After a few minutes their fear allowed other thoughts to penetrate the repetition that they couldn't let the other die and both gasped, the same thought coming to them. Without hesitation they let their magic flare up again, this time in a concentrated manner that saw them disappear from the infirmary, much to the shock of everyone else.

"You can't apparate inside Gringotts." Bill said, staring open mouthed at the spot his sister and Harry had just disappeared from.

"Normally I would agree with you, but these two are far from normal." Said Ragnok.

"But where did they go?" Sirius wondered, though no one could tell him. The only thing they knew for certain was that the rampant magic was contained to the immediate area surrounding Harry and Ginny, for once they disappeared so too did all traces of their magical outburst. They began thinking of where the two might have gone, throwing ideas back and forth, but coming up with no answer until a few minutes later when it was handed to them.

"Director Ragnok!" A frantic goblin rushed in, yelling in Gobbledegook. "Someone has broken into Gringotts sir! They somehow bypassed all our sensors and protections and managed to get to the lowest level without notice!" Ragnok's eyes widened.

"The Gryffindor vault!" He said in English, rushing out of the infirmary with the others close on his heels.

 **-H/G-**

Harry and Ginny reappeared directly inside the vault of his ancestor, both managing to somehow get enough control of themselves to walk over to the orb Godric had left for his heir.

" _Everything will change if we do this."_ Harry said without speaking aloud, their heightened magic allowing the communication in their minds.

" _But if it saves you-"_

" _Saves_ us _!"_

" _Yes, saves us, then it's worth it."_ Harry couldn't fault that logic and so doing as Godric had instructed in his letter he threw the orb to the ground, smashing it to pieces. The response was instantaneous. As soon as the orb broke the magic Godric had placed within it rushed up and enveloped Harry. They both gasped when it did, their merged souls allowing them both to feel the surge of knowledge and power now flowing through them. And it was flowing through them both. While Godric had left his legacy to his heir there was nothing that Harry could hide from Ginny, and apparently nothing he couldn't share with her either. It took several long moments but eventually the magic dissipated, both Godric's and their own. Green eyes met brown and they took each other in through this new lens for the first time.

"Thou art most beauteous, lady wife." Harry spoke, his voice having lowered slightly and taken on a less child-like quality. "More beauteous than the sun, the stars and moon combined. I find myself most in love with thee." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, looking utterly besotted, though Ginny's own expression mirrored his.

"I am no more beauteous as thou art handsome, my lord husband." She responded, her own voice sounding more like a woman's and not the twelve year old she was as she brought her arms up to wrap around his neck. "And 'tis glad I am that thou love me, for I love thee also, and will not relinquish you to another." Without further hesitation the two leaned forwards into a gentle kiss, as if it was their first all over again. Like before it did not last long nor did it become more than a simple touching of lips. Though their hesitation and embarrassment at declaring their love was gone, they were still painfully aware that they were very young and allowing it to become anything more was inappropriate, nor did it feel right, and so they pulled apart relatively quickly.

"How art we so calm?" Ginny asked. "Mere moments ago we wouldst have torn this earth apart in our worry."

"Me thinks it is Godric's doing. He was once a great warrior and commander and could not allow himself to lose control so in battle, lest it cost him his life, and the lives of many others."

"I am still worried, husband mine." Harry pulled her close again, hearing the anguish in her voice, though this time he merely held her.

"As am I, sweetheart. In truth I have never been more afeared in my whole life." Ginny held him back just as tightly at the anguish in his own voice. "However, we shall persevere, and with Godric's help we shall also prevail." They allowed themselves a moment longer to gain as much comfort as they could from the other before they turned their attention back to the present. "We must go. No doubt mine godfather will have raised the alarm at our disappearance." Ginny nodded and released him, though neither was ready to fully let the other go and so their hands remained entwined. Looking to the pedestal where the orb had once been Harry pocketed Gryffindor's signet ring.

"Doth thou think we shalt always speak so?" Ginny asked as they walked to the vault's door, which began to open at their approach.

"I doth not know for certain, however I suspect our speech is the result of Godric's influence and as we become accustomed to our new magic it shalt diminish, if not leave us entirely." That was understandable. They had just taken on a significant amount of power from one of the greatest wizards of all time, who just happened to be from medieval times. Their minds were full of thoughts that weren't their own and each one sounded as if it was Godric himself that was speaking. As the vault door opened they could see a group of people standing in the antechamber, most of whom visibly sagged in relief upon seeing them.

"Thank Merlin!" Sirius muttered as he and Bill rushed forwards, wrapping their godson and sister in a hug, which was returned one handedly. "What the bloody hell hap-" Sirius stopped short as he looked at them properly. Something was different, very obviously so. Both held themselves differently than before, they were taller and prouder. But it was their eyes which had changed the most. They were still the same green and brown colour they remembered but where before they had seen two kids haunted by the horrors they had faced yet trying their best to overcome them, there was now no trace of the children they were. The horrors of their past were still there but it was now much more than that. Their eyes spoke of more horrors than before, but there was an acceptance and understanding about them, as well as a wisdom that no child should have.

"What happened?" He asked more gently but urgently.

"We shalt explain all, godfather." Harry said and Sirius' eyes widened hearing him speak, this was definitely not the same voice, or even the same _Harry_ from ten minutes ago. "However, this is not the place."

"The family should be present, we think." Bill's eyes widened as much as Sirius' when Ginny spoke and although he didn't know how, he knew that something had changed within her. The thought that his mother would likely kill him for allowing this change, regardless that he hadn't had a choice, flittered through his mind as well. "There is much to discuss, though prior to this, however, my lord husband and I must converse in private."

"No, I don't think so." Bill immediately replied. "I'm not leaving you two alone together." He was worried about the clear change in his baby sister and definitely hadn't liked that Ginny had called Harry her husband so easily.

"Fear not, Master Weasley, I intend no ill towards my lady wife." Said Harry gently, though his expression told Bill he and Ginny would be talking alone whether he liked it or not. "I give thou mine word that she will be as much a maid when we return to you as she is now." Bill and Sirius coughed embarrassedly though neither Harry nor Ginny even flinched at the direct, though admittedly tactful, reference to her virginity.

"Ok, knock it off Harry. I know you're Gryffindor's heir, but there's no need to talk like him." Harry merely smiled.

"I am afeared, godfather, that 'tis not so simple. Forsooth, naught from this point forward will be simple. As I said, we shalt explain all, though not here." Harry and Ginny walked forwards, closely followed by their family and the vault door closed behind them. Stopping in front of Ragnok, who aside from Griphook was also accompanied by several security goblins, all of whom had become aware of the supposedly break in and followed their Director when he'd run passed them.

"Director Ragnok." Ginny said with a low, perfectly executed curtsy. She remained there for a moment and reached for his hand, kissing the ring on it as one would a king in times past, which although the goblins had long ago done away with their monarchy he was technically the modern equivalent of. Harry had bowed with Ginny and kissed Ragnok's ring after her before they both straightened. "We wouldst be most honoured if thine lordship joined us this eve at Potter Manor. We art sure thou art most curious about the goings on here and wouldst bring thou into our confidence alongside our family, if thou will permit us."

"Accounts Manager Griphook is most welcome as well." Harry added. "Also please accept our apology for our actions earlier. We doth realize now that not taking the proper route to our vault must have raised your alarms." That much was obvious from the spear carrying goblins. "I assure thou that 'twas done in an act of desperation without our conscious knowledge or consent and shall not happen again."

"Uh…it is no problem, my lord." For the first time in his five years working at Gringotts Bill actually saw a goblin speechless, and the highest ranking goblin at that. Their Director stammering was also not a sight the other goblins were used to and they awkwardly shuffled from one foot to the other.

"We art certain 'tis quite the problem, Director." Harry replied with a chuckle. "However, we ate most grateful for thine generosity."

"And now I believe 'tis time for us to leave." Said Ginny. "We shall depart by normal means, however, we doth not wish to cause an uproar."

"I shalt send my friend Dobby to thou this evening to bring thou, and Accounts Manager Griphook, if he so chooses, to Potter Manor, say at eight?" Ragnok nodded and led the way back out of the tunnel and to the cart that would take them to the surface. After saying quite the formal goodbye Harry and Ginny walked confidently out of Gringotts, stopping the moment they were off the steps and calling for Dobby.

"Please contact the family and assemble them for eight this eve. It may be prudent for Madam Bones to be present as well. We shalt see thou soon." Said Harry in way of a goodbye to Sirius and Bill before taking Dobby's hand and promptly disappearing. They re-appeared not at Potter Manor but in a room that had clearly seen better days. There was a thick layer of dust and cobwebs everywhere. The once rich crimson drapes had faded, as had the tapestries that covered the walls and the rugs that covered the stone floor. There was a blackened fireplace directly across from a large four-poster bed, in front of which stood two chairs identical to the ones before the fire in the Gryffindor common room, while a large wardrobe stood against the far wall next to which a door led to what they could see was an old stool closet. The rest of the room remained unfurnished; there were no portraits or further decoration anywhere.

"Why art I not surprised that thou knew to bring us here, even without being asked?" Said Harry amusedly.

"Dobby will always be one step ahead of master." The elf replied importantly while looking around the room in disgust. "Though Dobby cannot allow master or mistress to stay here until it is thoroughly cleaned." His words acted as a summons for the Hogwarts house elves, several of whom popped in and looked around in horror.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor must leave now." One of them said. "We shall put this room to rights in no time and will come to you when it's done." The other elves had already begun to clean and Dobby and the elf that had spoken waited only so long as to ensure Harry and Ginny left before they too got started. Although there was no door or obvious exit from the room, neither hesitated in approaching the fireplace, which moved aside for them much like a sliding door and deposited them in the Gryffindor common room before closing behind them.

"Is it not odd that in a thousand years such a room was never discovered?" Ginny asked, using her wand to light the fire and taking a seat in one of the plush armchairs, Harry taking the one across from her.

"Considering that Salazar's Chamber remained undiscovered for just as long 'tis not truly a surprise." He replied.

"Yes, but Salazar had purposefully hidden his chamber. There was a time that everyone knew Godric's personal chamber was there."

"That knowledge was lost to time, my dear. I doubt anyone even knew to look for it after Godric's death." Ginny nodded.

"Now to the matter at hand." It was Harry's turn to nod and the two turned their attention to the horcrux inside Harry. "We both know the only solution, husband mine."

"No." He replied forcefully. "There must be another way."

"Even with all the knowledge Godric had, all that he learned about soul magic after bonding with Giselle, which thou cannot deny is indeed a great deal, there is no other option."

"And thou art alright with this? _How_ can thou be alright with this?!"

"Because it saves you, my darling." The answer was simple and to Ginny it was indeed that simple. Anything that saved Harry, no matter what it was, would always be alright with her. "Completing our bond is the only way."

"We are not ready." He insisted. "Regardless that we doth now have the knowledge of my ancestor we art still little more than children."

"I know, but what choice have we? 'Tis the only way to remove the piece of that madman's soul from within you. Our souls may have merged down in Salazar's Chamber but only when the bond is complete will our soul be powerful enough to displace _his._ "

"I do not deny that there doth not appear another solution." Harry said, giving in that much. "However, I see not why we must do this now. It will hold for a time, until we art older and more prepared."

"But we doth not know how much time we have!" Ginny insisted. "Voldemort can return at any moment and we must have all his anchors destroyed before then or we risk another war. There cannot be a single thing holding his soul to this world when he regains his body lest many people die because we deemed ourselves too young. Thou cannot deny, husband, that were we living in the time of your ancestor we-"

"Would still be considered too young." Insisted Harry just as fiercely.

"By some, perhaps. I do not deny that it would be a bit odd, but it would be far from unheard of." Harry scowled.

"Do thou truly believe that makes things better?"

"No." Ginny said with a sigh. "And were the situation not so dire I wouldst agree with thou. However, thine life is not something I am willing to gamble with." Harry could not fault her logic for it was the same logic he applied to her. However, as it was his life that was directly in danger, the danger to hers being a side effect of their bond, he could see why she wasn't seeing everything clearly. He knew that if her life was directly in danger he would be making the exact same arguments.

"Ginevra," It was the first time he had called her by her full name, but given their current manner of speech it was far from surprising. "I understand why thou thinks we must complete the bond now. However," He held up his hand when she made to interrupt. "I will not allow such a thing to be dictated by fear. Thou art afeared, I understand, for I am just as afeared as you. But even doth we move forwards in this manner, there is no guarantee that all will be well. There art still dangers that may take our lives in the conflict to come."

"And thou wouldst reason that until such a time as he regains his body then the foreign soul presents no more danger than any of the other dangers thou speaks of." Harry was glad to see what she was finally seeing the whole picture. Ginny was silent for a few moments as she thought on what he'd said before finally reaching a decision.

"Very well then, _Henry_." Few people even knew that his full name was Henry. He had been named after his great-grandfather on his mother's side, to whom Lily had been very close with while he was still alive, but Sirius said that even before he was born they were calling him Harry. In fact, Sirius could remember only one time he'd heard his godson referred to as Henry and that was when they gave the Healer his name for his birth certificate. Harry was seven before he even learned his name was really Henry, Sirius and Remus had forgotten entirely and it was only when the elves insisted they go through the things in the attic and his birth certificate had been found that they remembered. Harry knew that in this instance Ginny called him Henry to show her displeasure at being called Ginevra. "I will agree that there is not currently a pressing need for us to complete our bond. _However,_ I will have thine word that we shalt complete it when I have reached the age of consent at sixteen, _or,_ doth Voldemort return prior to that, we shalt complete it then. I will not have a piece of that man's soul residing in thou when he again walks this earth. Art we agreed?" While Harry would have preferred that nothing but their own feelings and desires mattered in this case, he knew that he wouldn't get anymore from Ginny. Her sixteenth birthday was still four years away and there were no signs of Voldemort's return being imminent, so, he figured, they would have lots of time.

"Agreed."

* * *

 **A/N - Harry spouting old English poetry (or just words, not sure if it qualifies as poetry) to Ginny once he broke Gryffindor's orb had been there since the beginning, though I admit I had fun keeping it going. It won't last too long though, as Harry said once a medieval wizards thoughts aren't so prominent in their heads it will disappear.**

 **And yes, Harry's real name is Henry (in this fic). I know some people hate that, and I'm sorry, but on the plus side he won't be referred to as Henry very often, or maybe not ever again.**

 **Review please!**


	26. Knowledge

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 26 – Knowledge**

* * *

Harry stood and took Ginny's hand, escorting her as Godric would have Giselle. "Now, 'tis getting late. Shalt we face the wolves?"

"We shall." They approached the fireplace again preparing to get Dobby to take them home even if he wasn't done cleaning, but they'd made it only a few steps when one of the portraits stopped them.

"My lord, my lady!" Turning they saw that the portrait that had spoken was of a red-haired and bearded man dressed in medieval attire. He was a permanent fixture in the tower but people rarely paid him any attention for he never spoke to anyone. He was often either asleep, deeply involved in one of the books that littered his background, or missing entirely, having gone to visit another portrait. This was the first time that Harry or Ginny could remember him speaking at all and as they looked on him it became only too clear who he was.

"Godric!" They both gasped and the portrait chuckled.

"Yes." He confirmed. "I must say it is a delight to see my old rooms in use again."

"Is that the reason thou hast broken thine silence?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow. "To comment on the use of rooms?" Godric laughed heartily.

"Can I not simply wish to say hello to my many times great-grandson?"

"Come now, Godric, let us be truthful to one another." Said Ginny. "Why hast thou really spoken to us?"

"I shall add a few questions to the list." Added Harry. "Why didst thou not speak sooner? How is it that none know that the portrait of our house's founder is here? In truth, how did _we_ not know given I am meant to have not only your magic but your knowledge as well?" Still chucking, Godric answered them all, though not in the order they were asked.

"You are unaware simply for the reason that I created that orb before this portrait was moved here. That is why you suddenly recognized me when I revealed myself to you." Harry and Ginny waited patiently for him to continue. "Why I do not speak with anyone is the same reason as why no one knows I'm here. In the early years of my portrait being hung here I was overwhelmed by students wishing to speak to their by then dead founder. Eventually I simply refused to speak and was forgotten about; after a few centuries no one left alive knew what I looked like. Those that came after assumed that the cloak stitched with my crest was nothing more than the same as their school robes, merely declaring me a part of Gryffindor house. The only other thing that might be recognizable," He moved to the back of the portrait where a thin silver line could be seen. Picking it up he walked back to them and indeed the object was very recognizable. "I hid it, never allowing my sword to be seen properly. I believe you are familiar with it, from what I have heard?" Harry nodded. "The other portraits and ghosts keep my secret because I ask it of them – even just being a portrait of one of Hogwarts' founders still lets me command a certain level of respect – and the only ones who might not heed me are hiding themselves for the same reason and do not wish to risk me blabbing about them should they blab about me."

"The others?" Ginny asked. "Thou means that portraits of the other founders exist?"

"Of Rowena and Helga, yes. I visit them often, and am usually in one of their portraits if I am not here."

"Not Salazar though?" Godric's face grew grim.

"Salazar's portrait was removed by the man himself before he departed the school. We had thought he would have at least left it in the castle somewhere but it has never been found, though we have looked. It is unfortunate, for I would mend the fences that could not be fixed in life."

"He used to be a great friend." Harry murmured as if reminiscing, and to a certain extent he was.

"Yes. Not a day goes by that I do not miss him." Harry and Ginny nodded solemnly before looking to Godric for their final answer. "In truth, I have spoken to you now because I wished to reassure you of your course. The knowledge you gained is no doubt overwhelming, though it will become less so in time. You must trust your instincts – which from what I heard here today are quite sound – and do not place more importance on my knowledge than your own. I left the orb, not to dictate your path, but to assist you by providing knowledge long forgotten and, I do not think it vain to say, far more vast than any possessed today." Harry raised an eyebrow when he said not vain. "Perhaps it is somewhat vain then, but there is a reason I am known as one of the greatest wizards to have ever lived. Helga, Rowena and Salazar were the only ones who were my equal, and no one in history except Merlin himself surpassed us, and no one after our deaths have equalled us."

"Not even Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Albus is indeed a great wizard, anyone who denies this is a fool, but in terms of raw power he is lacking when compared to history's greatest witches and wizards. While he is certainly no weakling, Albus' real genius is his mind. He sees things and understands things in ways I do not know if even I could match, though likely Rowena can." He said as if an afterthought. "Aside from her I have never met, or even heard of, another who could match Albus' brilliance. Aside from Merlin, of course."

"Didst thou know Merlin?" Harry asked, having heard the familiar way Godric referred to him and wondering if there was more to it than simply having read a great deal about the uncontested, greatest wizard to have ever lived. "Art thou related to Merlin?" Harry cringed as that thought came to mind. It was highly unlikely, almost impossible, but last year he would have said the same about him having a relation to Godric Gryffindor.

"No." Again he gave a hearty laugh. "Merlin's line ended with him. He neither married nor sired any children believing, and rightly so, that any family of his would always be a target for Mordred and his descendants, not to mention every other power hungry wizard to ever live."

"So thou didst know him then?" Godric had given Merlin's reasoning so assuredly that he had to have known him.

"Do they not teach history here anymore?" Godric asked condescendingly. "Merlin was long before my time, he lived when the Romans first left this island and Arthur rose as king to unite the land. Though my great-great-great-great-grandfather was a good friend to both him and Arthur. Sir Gwaine, Knight of the Round Table." He could not help his laugh this time, both were in complete shock. "Do not look so surprised. Do you think I would have received the education and training I had if the Gryffindor family were not a prominent one? History may have forgotten the whole truth, as it eventually forgets everything, but Gwaine Gryffindor was a druid who fought alongside Merlin and King Arthur at the Battle of Badon Hill. His skill gained the king's attention and he quickly became one of his dearest friends and councillors, alongside the other Knights of the Round Table." Unable to respond any other way, Harry and Ginny simply nodded.

"Right…" Harry eventually gained his voice. "Well, we can stand no more surprises this night, so we shalt leave thou, great-grandfather."

"Wouldst thou permit us to speak with thee more once term begins again?" Ginny asked. "We would greatly desire to hear more of thine stories, and no doubt your help will be invaluable in the fight to come."

"Our family would also be greatly honoured to meet thee," Harry added. "And thou can be assured of their discretion. We woulst also be honoured to speak with Lady Rowena and Lady Helga, if they will consent."

"It will be _my_ honour to speak with you more, and with your family; I have watched them as well since young Draco, Ronald and Hermione became your staunchest supporters. Rowena and Helga will no doubt be honoured to meet you as well, though we will have to find a way to ensure privacy, lest our long kept secret be blown." Said Godric. "As to my assistance, young Ginevra, I shall do all I can, but you must not forget that I am merely a portrait. I do not possess knowledge known to the real Godric that you yourselves do not already have."

"Thou knewest about Sir Gwaine, and the portraits of the other founders." She countered.

"You have that knowledge as well, though it is currently buried in your heads; receiving the knowledge of someone else can be quite overwhelming and it will take time to sort through it all." That they could accept, though they reiterated their desire to speak with him again. Godric was happy to comply and with a wave he sent them off to face their family.

 **-H/G-**

The drawing room at Potter Manor was filled to the brim with anxious people. After Harry and Ginny had disappeared from the steps of Gringotts Sirius and Bill had initially tried to find them. It was only when Dobby returned and informed them that his master and mistress were safe that they calmed down, knowing Dobby would never lie about Harry or Ginny's safety. With no other real option, they both had then gone about collecting the family – Charlie even being re-called from Romania a few days earlier than was planned – and then contacted Madam Bones who agreed to come, even after being informed that while it was important she be there, she'd only be welcome if she took a wizard's oath to not speak of what she heard or saw. Both Ragnok and Griphook were present as well, though no one required an oath from them; a goblin turning on one of their own, which Harry and Ginny were given their Friend status, was considered the most reprehensible action a goblin could take in their culture so it was unheard of that a goblin betray their own. However, although no oath had been asked of them, both goblins had sworn on their swords to never reveal anything, and Bill was left shocked once more. While not a magically binding oath, no goblin in recorded history had ever made even a small promise to a wizard, let alone gave their word of honour to one. Snape was the last to arrive, Sirius begrudgingly inviting him, and stood in the back while everyone worried. Sirius and Bill had taken the few hours prior to the planned meeting time to inform everyone of what had happened. They talked of the power surge in the infirmary, the disappearing act within Gringotts, the weird speech and second disappearing act with Dobby. But most important, they explained about the horcruxes. Any concern grew tenfold at that point and they had all waited impatiently until Harry and Ginny returned. Finally, at exactly eight, Dobby popped in with Harry and Ginny in tow.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Sirius roared. "We have been worried sick!"

"Didst Dobby not inform thee we were in no danger?" Harry asked as he and Ginny calmly took a seat.

"He did, but that does not excuse you just up and leaving." Bill joined in, taking point over his parents by simply jumping in first. "You're not of age, either of you, and you will tell us where you are going, clear?" Mrs. Weasley looked on proudly at her eldest, realizing that even though he'd stolen this chance for her to rant, he had everything well in hand.

"Our sincere apologies." Said Ginny, just as calmly as Harry. " 'Twas not our intent to worry thou. We simply needed time and privacy to converse on our own." Everyone was given them odd looks now.

"You're right about the odd speech part." Lucius muttered.

"Where did you go?" Sirius asked, ignoring his cousin.

"Hogwarts." Replied Harry, before turning to Ron, Hermione and Draco. "There is a chamber we wish to show thee upon our return to the castle."

"And someone we wish to present to you." Added Ginny.

"What are we, last year's broomstick?" Fred asked loudly.

"Yeah, why don't we get to see this room and meet this person?" George agreed. Mrs. Weasley hushed them both too late.

"Perhaps." Ginny said. "Doth thou prove trustworthy." The twins opened their mouths to argue more but Mrs. Weasley silenced them in time.

"Perhaps thou-thee- _you_ ," She stuttered. "Could explain what happened today?"

"Of course. I am afeared though that thou shalt be angry with us. Rather, it is a certainty that thou shalt be." Harry got off to a not so great start. "When first I visited Gryffindor's vault I discovered more than a simple letter, nor did I reveal the entire contents of the letter." Without exception everyone in the family looked outraged though they waited for Harry to continue. "Godric had left something else behind, specifically his knowledge. 'Twas quite the ingenious bit of magic. Prior to his death, Godric transferred what was essentially his consciousness into a glass orb, which he then sealed away until the birth of his heir. All of Godric's memories, everything he learned while living, all of it was there for the taking. It is for this reason that we art influenced by such 'odd speech', as you put it, uncle. With the knowledge and memories of one who lived a thousand years ago floating in our heads it is understandable that we speak thusly, in the same manner in which mine ancestor's thoughts flit through our heads."

"We do believe, however, that as we doth become accustomed to our new state of being, and merge our minds and Godric's into one, that it will diminish." Ginny added. Harry had paused as if he'd known that she was going to speak and then continued seamlessly.

"At the time I first discovered this, I told no one, save my lady wife, for I knew that were thou to learn of it, everything would change. Thou wouldst feel compelled to instil further protection on me, to begin more intensive training in an effort to prepare me for my destiny, and I was not yet ready to relinquish what little remained of my childhood. And so I stayed silent. I did, of course, intend to explain all, but at a time of my choosing."

"But that changed today." Said Hermione, knowing that they wouldn't be telling them all this if it hadn't.

"Yes." Said Ginny. "Might we assume, given their bleak expressions, that they have been informed of the horcruxes?" Bill nodded and Ginny continued. "Thou can then imagine my distress when we learned to defeat Voldemort once and for all, my lord husband wouldst have to die. It did not take long for Harry to also come to the realization that due to our bond his death would mean mine own. Our magic, Godric's magic, responded to our distress and transported us to the Gryffindor vault, where we hoped that the knowledge he had left us would provide an answer such that we might live."

"And did it?" Remus asked, everyone looking to them eagerly.

"Indeed it did." Although the two pre-teens knew that they were about to bring up the subject of sex they were not as uncomfortable with it as others their age would be. "When we complete our bond, becoming one in soul, mind, and body, we will be powerful enough to expel the foreign soul within me." As Harry talked Ginny looked to her family, specifically her mother, and waited for what he had said to sink in. When Molly's eyes widened and her face became red her daughter spoke before the expected outburst could happen.

"Rest assured, neither my lord husband nor I believe us quite ready for that step." This seemed to pause the Weasley matriarch, though Ginny's oldest brothers looked like they were about explode, specifically at Harry, while Ron, Hermione and Draco were looking embarrassedly at the floor.

"Regardless that in now possessing Godric's knowledge we have the memories of one who has lived their life in its entirety, we art still children." Harry picked up. "Nor will we allow anyone but us to dictate when we consummate our marriage."

"However," No one liked that word coming from Ginny's mouth on this particular topic. "We also recognize the many lives that wilt be lost should Voldemort still have an anchor on this earth whence he returns." The expected outburst finally came, Mrs. Weasley and Ginny's brothers all talking above the others. "This is not for discussion." Ginny's voice grew loud and commanding to both be heard above, and to silence everyone. "Whilst we have no intention of rushing into anything, 'twill take a great deal more time to defeat him in such a case and we will not sentence innocent people to death because some believe us too young to lie with each other."

"You are too young!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked. "And your father and I do _not_ consent to this!" It didn't surprise Harry or Ginny that she was currently more concerned about her daughter having sex too early then she was about people dying if they didn't get rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul in Harry; she was in full on tunnel vision. That being said, they still were going to squash this.

"Whilst we understand thou art simply trying to protect thine children, thou hast no say in the matter." Mrs. Weasley became more furious, if that was possible. "The Ministry may side with thou, for until I am sixteen the law is indeed on thine side; however, there is a reason that Godric is known as one of the greatest wizards to ever live, and we now possess not only his power, but the knowledge of what to do with that power. There is naught that thou canst do to stop us."

"Ginny…" Mr. Weasley implored, looking disapprovingly at his daughter for essentially saying 'we'll do what we want no matter what you say.'

"I am sorry, father, but in this we will not budge. As previously said, we have no intention of rushing into anything; however, we wilt not risk our lives, and the lives of countless others, to appease people's sensibilities." It was a fair point that those not in full on tunnel vision could see and Harry chose that moment to move on.

"There art one other thing thou should be made aware of. In the letter Godric left me he explained the reason why he sealed away his knowledge for us, when in truth such a thing is neither a requirement for a magical heir, nor has it been done before. During Godric's lifetime a prophecy was made concerning him and Salazar. Or more specifically, his heir and Salazar's heir; me and Voldemort. The prophecy said that the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin would last many lifetimes, and when they were re-born history will repeat itself, a war between lion and snake commencing that will tear our world apart lest a victor be proclaimed."

"Godric held little faith in divination; however, Salazar believed the prophecy." Said Ginny. "In so doing he ensured that it wouldst come true. The heirs will fight, and one will die, 'tis an inevitability."

"What we hope to accomplish before that fight is all we can to ensure that any casualties are minimal. Should all fall into place, Voldemort will be mortal upon his return and we can finish him quickly."

"You assume he is not mortal now?" Madam Bones spoke up. "Or rather, will not be mortal as soon as the horcrux inside you is gone?" Both Harry and Ginny shook their heads.

" 'Tis a certainty he did not stop at two."

"But he only made one." Draco argued. "The one in you was an accident, he didn't try to make a second one."

" 'Tis true that the piece of his soul within me was not placed there purposefully." Harry agreed. "However, a soul does not simply split apart without cause."

"But there is cause, Harry." Said Bill. "Remember that I said the only way his soul could have split accidentally is if it was damaged beyond repair, which it was due to the sheer number of people he's murdered."

"You are not wrong, brother." Ginny said. "However, a soul does all it can to remain whole, and though it wouldst never heal fully without assistance, a soul will repair somewhat the cracks killing in cold blood causes."

"Murder alone wouldst not cause enough damage for a piece to cleanly separate from the whole." Harry continued. "However, should that soul be already in many pieces it would not have the strength to heal itself even a little. Any further damage could then be severe enough to cut a piece away." Bill paled.

"So you think he…that he…" The thought was so repugnant he struggled to even say it.

"There is little doubt that Voldemort created more than one horcrux." Harry confirmed. "We must now find and destroy them all, though we know not how many he made, nor what containers were used. If even one remains, then Salazar's wish will be fulfilled and the snake will triumph."

* * *

 **A/N - A few more chapters of weird speech, not moving too quickly from here just yet.**

 **Review please!**


	27. Hufflepuff's Cup

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 27 – Hufflepuff's Cup**

* * *

A massive, though quiet, search for Voldemort's horcruxes began the very next day. Every single person who had been in the drawing room the evening before were in someway helping. Research was the key thing right now, they couldn't just wander the streets or any random forest hoping for the best, and so everyone threw themselves into it. Those in a position to dig deeper did so as well. Madam Bones ensured that any calls the DMLE received regarding dark magical objects went through her desk and any that were of muggle origin were passed on to Mr. Weasley who examined them thoroughly and used his position as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office to actually accompany the aurors to the scene. Madam Bones also asked if she could bring two of her aurors into their confidence. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was her current Head of the Auror Corps and she trusted him with her life. This trust went both ways, and when Madam Bones told Kingsley that she needed his help with something very important but would require an Unbreakable Vow from him before she could say anymore he readily took the vow without any hesitation. The second person she wished to tell was actually recommended by Kingsley. Auror Nymphadora Tonks was a rising star in the department and had earned Kingsley's trust in the two short years she'd been on the job, having been promoted from Auror Recruit only last summer after completing the two years training. As it happened, Tonks – who would kill anyone who called her Nymphadora – was a part of the Black family, a cousin to Sirius, and niece to Narcissa. Cissa's older sister Andromeda had been cast out of the family for marrying a muggle, Ted Tonks. When he became Lord Black, Sirius had reinstated Andromeda but while they occasionally saw each other the two branches of the family weren't close. Narcissa herself had not seen or spoken to her sister since their father Cygnus disinherited her. She was deemed a blood-traitor and with the need to keep up appearances to protect her family Narcissa had not tried to re-connect with her sister when Voldemort had fallen. That changed now as the whole Tonks family was brought into the circle fully, the Black family magic making it very easy to do so, and both sisters could often be found sequestered together in Potter Manor, the only place where it was completely safe for them to meet..

Snape assisted with research as well and had even given them a place to start looking. Knowing now about the horcruxes it was not hard for him to realize that Dumbledore must have come to the same conclusion Harry had, that Voldemort had created more than one. After all, he would have been much more relieved than scared if he thought the diary was it for it had been destroyed. In a risky move, it was decided that Snape would inform the Headmaster that he knew about the horcruxes in hope of gaining further information. Realizing there was no use denying it, Dumbledore had confirmed Snape's suspicions and had even asked for his help in looking for them, to which the potions master had all too readily agreed. He had then asked the three key questions of Dumbledore: how many, what were they, and where were they. Dumbledore had admitted he had no idea where, nor could he confirm how many or what they were, though knowing Voldemort as he did he had his suspicions. Seven was the most magical number of them all, which would appeal to Voldemort who revered all things magical, while his vanity would almost certainly ensure that tin cans or broken coat hangers wouldn't be used as the containers. Voldemort would believe that possessing a piece of his soul was an honour and so only objects with great personal or magical importance were worthy of being one of his horcruxes. The trouble was there were at once too many and too few such objects, so finding out which he had used would be no easy feat, let alone locating them afterwards.

Luckily though, their group was both brilliant and diverse, and Director Ragnok was able to give them a starting place for where the horcruxes might be. The very day they all met, Bill had asked to be recalled from Egypt and applied for a desk job so he could devote more time to looking for these monstrosities, though Ragnok had only accepted the recall. He had then appointed Bill as Gringotts' Chief Curse Breaker in Charge of Dark Artefacts, a position he had created on the spot. Usually when a Gringotts account was opened no one bothered to read the terms and conditions and simply signed off on it. After all, Gringotts was the only wizarding bank in the world so it wasn't as if they had other options should they not like the terms. This amused the goblins to no end – _they_ would never sign a contract without reading it through, regardless of having no other options – but also worked to their advantage as it meant that very few witches and wizards knew exactly what the terms and conditions were. One of them though was that no dark artefacts were to be stored at the bank, though what was considered a dark artefact was entirely up to the goblins, and they reserved the right to search any vault for dark artefacts without needing permission. Until now the goblins had been only too happy to overlook the placement of such artefacts so long as they would not endanger the Goblin Nation, the bank, or their profits, but it now gave them the perfect loophole to search vaults without informing their clients, so while the vault's owner might believe their dirty secrets were safe, they actually weren't.

Ragnok had rationalized that whatever Voldemort's horcruxes were he would want to keep them completely safe, and it was widely accepted that there was no safer place than Gringotts. Bill's new position would see him and a team of goblins searching the vaults, starting with those of known Death Eaters, for any dark artefacts, while his expertise as a curse breaker would allow him to distinguish your everyday dark artefact from a horcrux. Though pleased with his new position, it was slow going and Bill's skills were certainly put to the test. Most vaults of known Death Eaters were also among the oldest and most heavily guarded, with their owners going so far as to place their own protections on their vaults that now needed to be broken through. Depending on the vault it could take weeks just to search one and so it wasn't until late April that they found something. It was the Easter holidays and everyone in their group was crammed into Godric's personal chambers at Hogwarts, which had become a frequent meeting place when the kids were at school. It also allowed Godric, Helga and Rowena, or rather their portraits, to be a part of the discussions. After returning to Hogwarts at the end of the Christmas holidays Harry and Ginny had asked the elves to find a portrait that would be comfortable for the inhabitants but would never be missed if it was moved and had had it placed in Godric's chambers. A snap of the fingers from Hogwarts' head elf then saw elf magic protecting the portrait to allow only the founders to access it. Godric was a very frequent visitor, liking the quiet of his old rooms to the clamour of the rest of the castle, while Rowena and Helga, after being introduced to Godric's heir, his bondmate, and their friends, were becoming more frequent visitors as well. Rowena especially came often having unsurprisingly found in Hermione a very brilliant and keen mind, the two enjoying discussing many topics while Rowena demanded to know how she hadn't been placed in Ravenclaw and had Godric crowing that those with a brilliant mind and love of learning also possessed the qualities of his house and they were sure to see Ravenclaw's standing in academics decline as a result. It was a common argument between the two, but today it wasn't to be had for they were gathered for a very specific reason.

"We found one." He said, getting straight to the point. "In the Lestrange family vault." Carefully he opened a cloth bag he was holding and levitated a small cup out of it. The cup was solid gold with two handles and looked more decorative than an actual drinking cup. However, the feature to draw their attention was the engraving of a badger, plainly visible on the front.

"It seems that something of yours has been found, Lady Hufflepuff." Said Harry. While he and Ginny had mostly gotten over their archaic speaking manner during the Christmas holidays, they still found that being more formal and even certain mannerisms of the past came naturally to them. This was mostly shown through their daily interactions with the opposite sex and their elders, for whom there had been a great divide between in the past. Neither could now show any outward disrespect to someone of an older generation, as they discovered when they ran into Crabbe senior in Diagon Alley over the holidays; though thankfully it did not apply to friendly insults towards Sirius. Harry also found chivalry towards whom Godric called the 'fairer sex' was now second nature to him and it was distinctly uncomfortable if he was walking with a lady, usually Ginny or Hermione, without escorting them properly, while, much to her annoyance, Ginny found herself speaking more softly, almost never swearing and even bowing her head in respect to any male she came across, as ladies of the time were taught to do. Well, more accurately anyone, male or female, of the same or higher station than her, Helga had explained, which meant basically anyone from a noble and ancient house. It was an unconscious action on her part – and while it annoyed her, it was a small price to pay for the knowledge she and Harry now had – and any of the purebloods who had noticed had assumed that a Weasley's sudden adherence to this old custom was because she was now dating the heir to a noble and ancient house; rumours that neither Harry or Ginny even acknowledged, though they also did nothing to squash. Ginny's only consolation in this new naturally submissive part of her was that she had no such urge to show any of the pureblood princesses, except Hermione, such respect, meaning she didn't deem them on the same level as her, let alone above.

"Indeed so." She replied. " 'Twas my favourite cup, given to me by my father when I was still a babe."

"And now we have to destroy it." Ginny groaned, looking up at the portrait apologetically.

"If it helps to defeat that evil man then 'tis worth it. And I am dead, after all, though I appreciated your concern, dear."

"Still, you have our apologies, my lady. Petra!" The Hogwarts head elf, who appeared instantly, had sworn allegiance to Lord and Lady Gryffindor on behalf of all the Hogwarts house elves, and had been a big help to them.

"Yes, Master Gryffindor? What cans Petra do for you?"

"Is the Headmaster currently in his office?"

"Yes my lord." Harry groaned.

"Thank you." With a bow Petra vanished. "We'll have to wait until he leaves to get the sword." With very few options for destroying a horcrux available to them, Hermione had suggested going back into the Chamber to collect one of the basilisk's fangs. She had read that due to the extreme potency of its venom, a basilisk's fangs were still deadly even after the beast itself had died. Ginny hadn't like that thought one bit, even though Harry said she didn't need to come, but their newfound knowledge had made the trip unnecessary for in the depths of their minds was the knowledge that Godric's sword was goblin made. This meant that his sword was enchanted and would only take in that which makes it stronger. Having been stabbed directly behind its teeth, the basilisk's venom duct had been pierced and the sword was now forevermore endowed with that venom, making it just as deadly as one of the basilisk's fangs. They had gotten Griphook to confirm this though, not wanting to take any chances, and the accounts manager had promptly called Ragnok upon laying eyes on the sword. Gryffindor's sword was known to be a mastery of goblin smithwork, forged by the famous goblin blacksmith, Bentclaw the Brilliant, and one of the few pieces of his that remained, so to see it in person was quite the honour, Ragnok told them. It was also the only known goblin made object that would never be reclaimed by them, as Bill told them later on. In the past, goblin blacksmiths would accept commissions from wizards with the understanding that it follow goblin laws of ownership, meaning that when the wizard it was made for died, it was to be returned to the goblin who made it. Most wizards though, bequeathed these coveted items to their descendants to keep them in the family and so goblins had swiftly stopped accepting commissions from non-goblins. Unknown to most wizards though, this law of ownership applied only to smithwork given outside the Goblin Nation, while within their system was the same as wizards; items gifted to or purchased by a goblin would be passed down within that goblin's family and not revert to its maker. As a Friend of the Goblin Nation, Godric Gryffindor enjoyed the same rules as goblins themselves and so no one would ever claim that his sword did not now belong to Harry.

"That won't be necessary, Harry." Godric said. "My sword was enchanted beyond Bentclaw's brilliance. It will come should you call."

"But won't Dumbledore notice it's missing?" Ron asked. Snape had informed them last year that the Headmaster had displayed the founder's sword prominently in his office.

"Perhaps, but it doesn't matter. He'll never know for sure who has it if you simply summon it." This was a fair point. Summoning it meant they didn't have to break into the Headmaster's office and there would be no witnesses. Even if it wasn't Harry himself who went to get the sword, Dumbledore knew that the castle answered to him so would be able to quickly work out that it was Harry who got into his office to easily, especially if one of the disgruntled portraits told him they'd been ordered into silence. This way Dumbledore could suspect all he wanted but he wouldn't know for sure unless they told him. Doing as asked, Harry held out his hand and used his newfound control and understanding of magic to simply call the sword to him without casting an actual spell.

"It's going to fight back, Harry." Bill warned as he, Madam Bones, Kingsley and Tonks all erected wards to protect them and the castle from any magical backlash. "It won't be as strong as the diary because it hasn't been feeding off someone, but it will still do anything it can to save itself." Harry nodded and knowing Ginny was right beside him he raised the sword above his head, preparing to strike. A black mist exploded from the cup as it sensed danger, and condensed as a form stepped out of it.

" _Harry don't do this!"_ An ethereal Ginny begged, tears streaming down her face as she fell at his feet. _"He still has a hold on me even with the diary gone. Destroy the cup and you destroy me!"_

"Don't you dare believe a word of it, Potter." The real Ginny growled from beside him, her hand pressing against his back, knowing her touch would reassure him.

" _Don't you love me, Harry? How could you hurt someone you claim to love?"_ With a cold look in his eyes Harry stepped forward, preparing to swing. _"No, Harry, don't do it! You will kill me!"_ With a fierceness rarely seen from him Harry let out a loud roar and brought the sword down. The ethereal Ginny wailed pitifully as it disappeared, the mist fading and leaving behind nothing but a dented cup. The sword dropped with a clang, drawing everyone's attention, as Harry swiftly turned and enveloped Ginny in his arms. He was breathing heavily and Ginny was stroking his hair, whispering something to him no one else could hear. It took a few minutes but eventually Ginny was able to calm her bondmate down and with a last steadying breath they turned towards their family.

"I expected an attack of some sort, but nothing like that." Harry murmured in explanation. It had been so _real_ and were it not for Ginny's hand on his back he probably wouldn't have struck.

"Don't apologize, pup." Sirius said, having recognized the apology in Harry's tone. His godson merely nodded.

"Well…two down, five to go." He said. "I doubt they'll be as easy to find though." They didn't include Harry in the seven they assumed Voldemort had made, as Harry was not an intentional horcrux, so the dark lord himself wouldn't even know to count him as one.

"We'll keep searching Gringotts." Ragnok assured them. "It is unlikely he kept another so close to this one, but both horcruxes have so far been given to his followers, so it is not impossible a third one was as well." Without exception, every eye in the room narrowed as they remembered how Ginny had come to possess the diary. It was over the Christmas break and the Malfoys were hosting their annual Christmas party for the dark lord's followers – which they'd continued even after Voldemort's fall to keep abreast of the latest goings on and to maintain Lucius' image as a loyal Death Eater – and Goyle senior had told Lucius he'd slipped an object of their lord's to the Weasley girl on the platform before the train departed the previous year. He'd asked for Lucius' help, wanted to discover what had happened to it. Goyle had not known what the diary was or what it could do, though even to him it was clearly magical, their lord having given it him for safekeeping many years ago. He'd forgotten all about it until that summer and as their lord was gone he decided to have some fun and see what would happen if it got out. Lucius said he would try and use his position as school governor to find out, but had taken the information directly to the family. The Weasleys' had naturally been apoplectic, each of them wanting to curse Goyle, though Madam Bones talked them out of it by promising to keep a very close eye on him from now on; if he set even one toe out of line the DMLE would be there. It helped that Lucius had also promised some revenge and had returned to Goyle with the partial truth that the Chamber of Secrets incident had been caused by the diary and that it was now destroyed. The revenge bit came when he made it clear to Goyle that when their lord returned, of which such a loyal Death Eater as he was convinced must one day happen, he would be most displeased that Goyle had lost faith in him and gotten the diary destroyed as a result. No doubt Goyle's life expectancy would then be quite short; a fear he would now live with forever. When they had heard it was Goyle, of all people, that Voldemort had trusted with one of his horcruxes the family had understandably been confused. Goyle, junior or senior, wasn't exactly known for his brains, so why would Voldemort trust him? Sirius figured out the answer, or what they suspected to be the answer at least, for it was the same ruse they had used with Wormtail. No one would suspect that Voldemort would give anything so important to Goyle so it would be safest where no one would think to look. Lucius added that he also wouldn't be surprised if Voldemort had known Goyle would put it in a safe place and then forget about it. Of course, he wouldn't have counted and him finding it by accident one day and deciding to use it.

"I still say we should search the castle." Said Draco. "I know you think it's not here because the castle would tell you, and it's right under Dumbledore's nose," He continued, stopping Harry from interrupting. "But Grandfather Abaraxas went to school with him and says that he thought the world of Hogwarts. Had even applied to teach here right after his seventh year so he didn't have to leave."

"And how do you know this, Draco?" Lucius asked, looking down at his son with a stern look that had the younger Malfoy stiffening.

"From Grandfather's diary." He admitted, knowing that it would just make things worse if he lied.

"We will be having a little chat when we return home." It sounded ominous and rightly so. Draco had been banned since birth from his father's study, unless invited in, as that was where the most dark and dangerous artefacts and books were kept. Lucius was well aware that he kept his father's old diary, which Abraxas wrote about starting because Riddle had kept one, in his desk drawer, so Draco had obviously gone into the study without permission. Although mad at his son, Lucius was kicking himself for not thinking of his father's diary himself. Abraxas Malfoy had indeed attended Hogwarts with the dark lord and had been one of the Knights of Walpurgis, the original group of Death Eaters, from when Tom Riddle first took on the name of Voldemort while still at school. It was a stupid mistake on his part to forget about the diary his father had kept during the time of Voldemort's rise to power.

"I still think it's still highly unlikely one is here, but we'll search if you really want." Said Harry, sending his cousin a sympathetic look, knowing the lecture that was coming.

"At least now we know for sure that he is using objects of great significance." Said Ginny. "And if he got his hands on one founder's possession, he might have found another."

"Heirlooms that Salazar left are likely." Said Godric. "Though I have not heard of any of my possessions still being around, except the sword of course."

"Nor have I heard of any of mine." Rowena agreed. "Though there is someone who might know of one. The Ravenclaw ghost who calls herself the Grey Lady."

"Calls herself?" Hermione asked. "She has another name?"

"Aye, though she has not used it in centuries, which was about the last time she spoke with me." If it was possible for a portrait to look haunted and pained then Rowena most certainly was. "The Grey Lady is the ghost of my daughter, Helena Ravenclaw."

* * *

 **A/N - There you go, you finally know how Ginny got the diary. I didn't want some elaborate plot** ** **(sorry if that disappoints anyone)** so essentially just chose a different Death Eater to give it to her since obviously Lucius wouldn't. **

**One horcrux (diary not counted) down and as you probably guessed a second one comes into the picture next chapter. I don't want them to find them too quickly but I think these two are reasonable given who the players are. Searching Gringotts would be an obvious thing to do, I think, and once Hufflepuff's cup is found it isn't really a stretch that they think other founder's objects were used and then also not a stretch for Rowena to think of her daughter to help.**

 **Review please!**


	28. Ravenclaw's Diadem

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 28 – Ravenclaw's Diadem**

* * *

They didn't wait for term to resume after Easter to speak with the Grey Lady, it wasn't necessary. Calling for Petra once more Harry sent her to find the Grey Lady and have the ghost come to them. It took several minutes but eventually she did, though most unwillingly.

"My Lord Gryffindor summoned me?" She said stiffly, not even looking in the direction of her mother's portrait.

"Lady Helena, welcome." He said with a short bow. "We are hoping you might be able to assist us with something very important."

"I am at my lord's command." The condescension, and even hatred, in her voice was apparent; she was clearly seething about being asked here and was going to make this as difficult as possible. Harry was prepared to play her game since they needed her help, but another was not.

"Enough, Helena!" Rowena snapped. "I raised you better than this."

"Apologies, lady mother." Still she did not turn to look at the portrait though when she spoke now Harry could see a deep sadness within her that had appeared when her mother had spoken.

"We're looking for something that once belonged to your mother." Harry got to the point.

"You seek her diadem." It wasn't a question. Harry nodded though he hadn't known that was what they were looking for. Luckily Helena seemed sure it was this so they didn't have to try and figure that part out. "I cannot help you, my lord."

"Lady Helena I beseech you, 'tis of the utmost importance." While he and Ginny had gotten over speaking as if they were from the 11th century it returned somewhat when speaking with someone who actually was.

"You are hardly the first student to covet the diadem. Generations of students have badgered me —"

"I assure you, my lady, that this isn't about the diadem itself. It's about Voldemort, defeating Voldemort. I trust you wish to help with that in any way you can."

"You wish to destroy it?"

"Yes."

"Another promised to destroy it many years ago. A strange boy, with a strange name."

"Tom Riddle."

"He lied."

"He's lied to many people." Helena surged forwards unexpectedly, coming to a stop right in front of him with a look of such anger and malice that Harry now knew why muggles thought ghosts scary.

"I know what he's done! I know who he is! He defiled it, with dark magic!" She screeched. Harry didn't flinch under her rage though he understood now the deep sorrow he saw.

"You told him where it was, didn't you? That's how it came to be defiled so." Helena moved back as if she'd been slapped.

"He…he was kind, where so many others were not." She said. "He did not directly ask about the diadem, though he spoke with me at length enough that I told him all with no prompting."

"He can be quite charming when he wants to be. " Ginny spoke up. "I know that better than most. You could not have known what he was to become, Helena."

"Lady Gryffindor is right." Rowena said, looking as if she'd give anything to be able to hold and comfort her daughter once more. "What happened is not your fault, daughter."

"But I stole it!" Helena finally turned to face her mother with eyes that would be weeping if only a ghost was capable of it. "I sought to make myself cleverer and more important than you. I ran away with it and never returned that on your deathbed you had to send _that man_ to find me, though you still never saw me again!"

"Would that I could do it all over, Helena!" Much to everyone, except Helena's, surprise the Bloody Baron, ghost of Slytherin house, floated through the wall stopping a short distance from his fellow ghost.

" _Lady_ Helena to you!" She snapped angrily. "You were never given leave to be so informal with me. And even if you had been anyone with even a modicum of sense would know that permission to be revoked after they murder you!"

"Not a day goes by that I do not regret my actions that day." The fervour of his entrance had passed and he seemed now more resigned. "I wear these chains in penance for my sins against you."

"As you should! It is the only honourable thing you have ever done!" The two ghosts had obviously forgotten that others were around, but Harry wasn't sure if he should interrupt.

"Will you never forgive me, my love?"

"I am not your love. I spurned your advances in life and revile you in death. You should not even be asking such as question of me." The Baron hung his head.

"Perhaps it best if you go, Baron." Rowena not so subtly suggested.

"Of course, Lady Ravenclaw." With a final longing look at Helena who continued to shoot daggers at him, the Bloody Baron departed.

"My apologies." Helena said when he was gone, now turning back to Harry. "The Baron has long loved me and it was he whom my mother sent to find me when she became fatally ill. He again proposed when he found me and decided to spear his sword through my heart when I again refused him."

"That's so sad." Ginny murmured low enough for Helena not to hear.

"To his credit, the Baron did the honourable thing in condemning his soul to purgatory by committing suicide soon after. We both returned here as ghosts and I have avoided him ever since."

"You have our sympathies." Harry said.

"Thank you, my lord."

"You were saying about the diadem?" While Harry was sympathetic, Helena and the Baron's fate was far from what was important to him right now.

"The diadem never worked for me, its magic would not gift me its powers. In my shame I could not return home and so hid it, deciding to live the rest of my life in seclusion in Albania." A spark of recognition passed over Snape's face; Dumbledore had long thought it was where Voldemort was hiding. Perhaps this was the reason why. "It was there that he went when he heard my tale and he brought it back already corrupted."

"I swear, Helena, that I will destroy the dark magic within it." Harry said, holding his sword up. Unsurprisingly Helena already knew how the sword was powerful enough for that. While the portraits in the Headmaster's office would guard his secrets, juicy gossip such as the tale of the Chamber was quickly passed to the ghosts and other portraits in the castle. "Just tell me where it is."

"It's here, in the castle. In the place where everything is hidden." That obviously made no sense to Harry, or to anyone else in the room. "If you have to ask, you will never know. If you know, you have only to ask." They weren't sure if Helena thought she was being helpful by saying that, though it gave credence to her being Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter; her mother was famous for her love of riddles.

"The Room of Requirement." Helga explained. "It is a hidden room that provides one with whatever they require, should they ask for it. You will find the room on the seventh floor across from the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance." With but a look to each other, Harry and Ginny disappeared, their vanishing act being quite easy within Hogwarts where the founders' magic was strongest.

"I hate it when they do that." Sirius muttered. Without really having another option – by the time they got to the seventh floor Harry and Ginny would no doubt have returned – everyone settled in to wait for them, and thankfully it wasn't a long wait. Within ten minutes they returned with a box that they placed on the table and opened to reveal a glittering diamond and sapphire diadem in the shape of a Raven's wings, the symbol of Ravenclaw house. Everyone crowded around to get a look at the famous lost diadem, though no one got too close as the dark magic within it was obvious.

" ' _Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure.'_ " Read Hermione, Ravenclaw's motto being engraved on the base of the diadem.

"It is a shame to destroy something is beautiful." Murmured Mrs. Weasley.

"And with such historical significance." Agreed Narcissa.

"Still, it must be done." Said Bill as he levitated the diadem out of its case.

"My apologies, Lady Ravenclaw, Lady Helena." Harry said as he once again raised Gryffindor's sword. He was prepared for the horcrux inside to fight him as the cup had, but though some screeching could be heard nothing exploded from within. Not wanting to give it a chance to gain more power Harry brought the sword down hard, snapping the diadem clean in two. A black mist finally did rise from it, though it quickly disappeared as it had when the cup was destroyed.

"And that's two down." Said Remus, sounding relieved.

"We're not doing too badly are we, with two in one day?" Sirius cried jovially. "We'll have them all before we know it!"

"I wouldn't get your hopes up, mutt." Said Snape. "We got lucky with the first one and had someone here who knew where the second one was, which was also pure luck. Both were hidden relatively well, though others knew of them. The Dark Lord will not have made them all so easily accessible."

"Severus is right." Lucius interrupted before Sirius could fire back with a scathing remark. "While both Gringotts and Hogwarts are among the safest locations in the world, many know this and anyone with enough sense could deduce he'd hidden them there. I guarantee there is at least one, though likely more, of which the Dark Lord never spoke of. He would ensure that no other soul, living or otherwise, knew of them so anyone who discovered his secret would have to try and pry the information from him directly."

"And get killed for their troubles." Finished Snape.

"Then we must endeavour to discover all we can about Voldemort so as to try and guess where he hid the others." Said Godric. "Facing him prior to rendering him mortal is not an option, after all."

"Agreed." Said Madam Bones. "I will quietly see if the Ministry has any records of one Tom Riddle. Perhaps something in his past will help."

"Allow me, Madam." Kingsley offered. "In all truth, any records the Ministry might have had on the boy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named once was will most likely have been destroyed long ago. You have much better things to do with your time then follow a dead end."

"In that case so do you." Tonks spoke up. "I'll go search the archives. No one will think it odd for an auror fresh out of the academy to be there learning anything they can to help them." She had a point, as did Kingsley, so Madam Bones was quite happy to let the junior auror do the grunt work.

"Very well, Auror Tonks. Though I am certain I do not need to impress on you the necessity of stealth." Tonks assured her she didn't and with both horcruxes gone and no other leads on any others everyone began to disperse.

"Helena." Rowena called to her daughter before she could get away. "I think it time we have a talk." Although she wore a look that said she'd rather do just about anything else, Helena agreed.

" 'Tis long overdue, dear." Helga agreed with her fellow founder and Godric too nodded his agreement.

"Salazar would agree as well." Gryffindor's founder added. "Whatever he became later in life he always cared for you, for the little girl he taught to fly against her mother's wishes." There was mirth in his eyes and those still present tried to reconcile the friendly and doting man Slytherin apparently once was with the tyrant history painted him as. They knew, of course, that the founders would likely have known each other's families, but not just how close they had once been. As it stood, the three other founders had known Helena all her life, Helga had even been there at her birth and they'd mourned both mother and daughter together, their funerals being one of the few times that Godric and Salazar were in each other's presence later in life without fighting.

"Very well." Helena said, looking a bit more at ease. Knowing that this was a discussion best held in private and that this room was the only place in the castle three portraits and a ghost would get complete privacy, those that remained left, feeling better than they had that morning with two horcruxes gone, regardless that they knew the others would be much more difficult to find.

 **-H/G-**

The Easter holidays ended and school resumed as always. With only a couple months left until the end of the year the professors were piling on the work and Hermione handed out her exam revision schedules that they all knew would be far less work to follow than ignore. Of course, not every minute could be devoted to studying and Hermione had taken their other commitments into consideration as well, their schedules being quite full this year. Their usual training, which having now discovered the Room of Requirement had been moved there from the unused classroom, was scheduled in the early morning before class every other day. Harry and Ginny continued to take patronus lessons from Remus, which to accommodate exam revision had been cut down to only once per week on Saturday. The two had now mastered the white mist but a full patronus still eluded them and neither they, nor Remus, were giving up until they got it. There was also still a couple Hogsmeade weekends to look forward to and on those particular Saturdays even Hermione couldn't study all day. As promised, she'd gone to Hogsmeade with a different pureblood suitor each time, much to her and Harry's annoyance. Of course it was as much to Draco's too, who not so subtly followed them throughout Hogsmeade, glaring at Hermione's date, regardless that Harry was chaperoning barely five steps behind. With there being a Hogsmeade weekend once or twice a month, except for December when it was every weekend leading up to Christmas, she'd so far gone out with all of the usual suspects – Pucey, Nott, Higgs and Zabini – as well as other Slytherins Graham Montague, Miles Bletchley, Charles Warrington, Lucian Bole and, surprisingly enough, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff. That last one, who had asked her out for the first Hogsmeade weekend in February, surprised everyone, for they'd never thought that the Diggory's – who while an old, respected pureblood family – would ever adhered to the old ways. Cedric had confessed rather quickly that they didn't, and that he hadn't asked for Sirius' permission either. The sixth year had, in fact, heard Hermione discussing a rather unique and difficult translation method for ancient runes with Professor Babbling one day and had wanted to speak with her about it. He'd decided that if he could do that while ruining a Slytherin's day, and ignoring the glares he'd no doubt receive if he simply approached her in the library, then he was all for it. He assured both her and Harry that he had no designs on Hermione or any intention of becoming on of her suitors, even going so far as to say he was surprised that she even had suitors. His father, Amos, and Sirius knew each other relatively well from the Ministry and the elder Diggory would have sworn that Sirius would never adhere to the old ways either. Enough was left unsaid in response to that for Cedric to surmise that he actually didn't, though was pretending to for whatever reason and that Hermione was going along with it. They'd spent a lovely day after that discussing several different magical theories while taking lunch in the Three Broomsticks and wandering the village. It was the first time Hermione, and Harry for that matter, had actually visited Hogsmeade and simply enjoyed themselves; even with Draco they'd been on edge for Hermione was both excited and anxious about her date with the boy she liked, while Harry spent the time glaring at his cousin.

With two more Hogsmeade weekends before the end of term, it finally appeared that Hermione's suitors had run out and had all had their chance to escort her to the village, which now meant the scramble returned as they tried to be one of the ones to get a second date in the same year. Draco was the first, of course, and this time he hadn't had to step in and stake his claim, but Hermione herself had told them that Draco asked her months ago if she would go to Hogsmeade with him again when, and if, it was appropriate; meaning once she didn't have to entertain any new suitors. This visit went much more smoothly than the first for although it was technically only their second date, Hermione and Draco had been spending more time together since that first Hogsmeade weekend, especially once Godric's personal chambers became available to them and they didn't have to worry about being caught. Harry had also gotten used to the idea and, needing only a single glare from his sister, he'd come to realize that Hermione and Draco genuinely liked each other, so he'd stopped shooting daggers at Draco and gave them more space this time around. They both seemed quite serious in their intentions towards the either, perhaps too much for two third years, Harry thought, though he was reminded none too gently that he and Ginny were also only third years and were married already. He tried to play the Enaid Fach card, saying Hermione and Draco weren't bound by fate, but it hadn't gone over well so he'd stopped arguing after that.

Although Hogsmeade weekends were deemed of the utmost importance by the student body, the absolute most important thing on the schedule was quidditch practice. The final was coming up in a few short weeks and was between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Both Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint, the team captains, kept their teams practicing almost non-stop. They'd both tried to book the pitch every day until the match and had gotten in such a fight in the corridors that McGonagall and Snape had had to make up a practice schedule for them with each team getting the pitch every other day and the team who only got it twice during the week would then get a second practice over the weekend. Although running them ragged, both Harry and Draco could understand why Wood and Flint were so determined to win: they were both in their seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Draco reported that Flint was on him constantly to catch the snitch as fast as possible and not give Gryffindor time to score while Wood hounded Harry just as much, though kept reminding him that since Slytherin defeated them earlier that year Harry couldn't catch the snitch until they were at least sixty points up or they'd win the match, but lose the cup.

* * *

 **A/N - Only one more chapter till the end of POA, and yes there will be quidditch in it. ;)**

 **Review please!**


	29. The Quidditch Final

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 29 – The Quidditch Final**

* * *

As the quidditch final drew ever closer, training intensified, even though the time spent on the pitch was non-negotiable. After soundly defeating Gryffindor in the first match of the year due to the interference of the dementors, Slytherin had gone on to win both their other games, though they were quite close. Ravenclaw's chasers were infinitely better than the Slytherin keeper and even though Draco had caught the snitch the final score had been a tight 190-200. Hufflepuff's team this year was pretty much crap with the exception of their seeker, Cedric Diggory, who caught the snitch from right under Draco's nose making the final score 160-190. Gryffindor, on the other hand, had gone on to win both their next games and by no small amount. They'd flattened Hufflepuff 10-190 in what was one of the shortest games in living memory. Their game against Ravenclaw had been closer, their players being quite good all around, but they still weren't a match for Gryffindor. Wood blocked almost every shot while after four years on the same team, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred and George were so in tune with each other that the chasers could anticipate the twins' play and when Ravenclaw took a bludger they were right there to catch the quaffle and score before Ravenclaw had much of a chance to re-group. In the end Gryffindor had won the match 200-40. This meant the Slytherin went into the final with a 200 point lead over Gryffindor, so the pressure was on all of them as it wouldn't be enough just to catch the snitch this time.

In the second weekend of May, the two teams faced off against each other and the match was absolutely brutal. Slytherin were using every cunning and dirty move possible, which was expected, though they'd apparently been practicing said moves for they'd gotten very good at pushing the boundaries as far as possible without giving Madam Hooch a reason to foul them or award Gryffindor a penalty shot. The Gryffindors, both players and supporters, were constantly shouting obscenities at the Slytherins but sadly couldn't do much as nothing Slytherin did was actually illegal. Draco took great delight in reminding his cousin of that, proving that while he was overall a good guy and wouldn't stoop to cheating, he was still a Slytherin. In return Harry took great delight in running circles around Draco, fake seeing the snitch and pulling out of a sharp dive at the last moment, though there had been two times he'd had to distract Draco from the actual snitch since Gryffindor wasn't yet sixty points up. It was now an hour into the match and Slytherin were leading 10-20, neither team having made much of any headway. Normally a game like this would begin to bore the spectators quite quickly but never in anyone's memory had a match approached in such a highly charged atmosphere, so even an hour and barely any goals in, the crowd was still going wild.

"And what a disgusting play by Flint, he-"

"This is your last warning, Jordan!" McGonagall yelled, not for the first time having to reprimand the fifth year commentator, Lee Jordan, who as a Gryffindor was known to slander Slytherin whenever possible. The only reason he kept the job, albeit watched closely by his head of house, was because he was just as vocal should any other team make a dirty play; he seemed to not favour his own house, in his commentary at least, but rather whichever team was playing more cleanly.

"Sorry, Professor. And even after that repulsive display-"

"JORDAN!"

"Gryffindor in possession, Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor with the quaffle. She dodges a bludger sent by Bole and passes to teammate Alicia Spinnet. Spinnet passes back to Johnson, over to Bell, Bell dodges another bludger, this one from Derrick, and…SHE SCORES! Katie Bell of Gryffindor has scored and the game is now tied 20-20!" Three quarters of the stands broke out into thunderous applause and cheers, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff cheering for Gryffindor in the hope of seeing another house's name on the cup. Down in the Gryffindor section, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were cheering the loudest, though Sirius, who'd come down for the match, was almost as loud. Remus sat beside him in the teacher's stands but as a professor who wasn't the head of one of the houses playing – Snape and McGonagall most certainly not hiding their house pride – he couldn't show such favouritism. "Slytherin keeper Bletchley passes to captain Marcus Flint and they're off towards the Gryffindor goal posts. Flint passes to Warrington, Warrington to Montague and back to Flint. They're approaching the goal posts, can Wood stop the quaffle-OH! Nice bludger there from Fred or George Weasley, still can't tell which, and Flint drops the quaffle, which is caught by Bell. Katie Bell for Gryffindor in possession and she passes to Spinnet, Spinnet passes back to Bell, who throws it to Johnson, Johnson passes to Spinnet and it's back to Bell again – look at these girls go, I've never seen such quick passing as they keep the quaffle moving and don't give the Slytherin team a moment to intercept – Bell passes back to Spinnet, to Johnson who SCORES! Angelina Johnson scores, ten points for Gryffindor who now lead 30-20!"

"Yes!" Harry cried from his perch above the game, cheering along with everyone else.

"Yeah, don't get used to it, Potter." Draco called from his own spot nearby. "You're still too far down, you'll never get sixty points on us _and_ catch the snitch."

"We'll see, Malfoy." The cousins enjoyed their quidditch banter, it helped keep them vigilant and reminded them they were on opposite teams. Not to mention it kept up appearances as well.

"And Montague in possession, Graham Montague for Slytherin passes to Flint– and intercepted mid throw by Spinnet, nice one Alicia! Gryffindor in possession and Spinnet passes to Johnson, to Bell, back to Johnson who– OUCH! Takes a bludger hit by Bole to the side of the head! Madam Hooch blows the whistle at the foul by Slytherin beater Lucian Bole, and a time out is called as Madam Pomfrey rushes onto the field and examines Angelina while both team captains argue with the referee, who doesn't seem able to determine if the hit to the head was intentional or not. Come on ref, of course it was intentional!"

"Jordan…" McGonagall growled, though she seemed unable to do more for her own furious gaze was locked on the pitch; she clearly thought along the same lines as Lee. A few minutes passed in which both spectators and players waited with bated breath for the outcome of what is possibly the first illegal move by Slytherin this game. Finally Lee's commentary continued.

"Unsurprisingly Madam Pomfrey makes quick work of the injury and Angelina is back on her broom! It also appears that Flint has won the argument as Madam Hooch does not award Gryffindor a penalty shot, though she does give possession of the quaffle to Angelina. The whistle blows and the game resumes! Gryffindor in possession, Johnson passes to Bell, who passes back to Johnson who sends it right over to Spinnet, and…GOAL! Alicia Spinnet scores, Gryffindor widen their lead to 40-20!" The boos from the Slytherin side were almost louder than the cheers from everyone else, the house of snakes hating to lose at the best of times, but deeming it not at all an option when it's the final _and_ against Gryffindor.

"It's just going to get worse." Harry turned to see that Draco had come close enough to speak to him without raising his voice. "I told Flint that we didn't want to give Hooch any reason to award penalties to Gryffindor and Flint was all for it so long as we were winning. Bole's shot at Johnson wasn't an accident and with Gryffindor widening the lead they're going to resort back to cheating and trying not to get caught." This didn't surprise Harry, he'd actually been a bit shocked that Slytherin hadn't actually cheated at all yet as it was Flint's go-to strategy. Thanking Draco with a nod Harry took a lap of the pitch and warned his team, though they'd already come to the same conclusion themselves. As the game progressed Slytherin played dirtier and grew nastier. Madam Hooch had to give Gryffindor five penalty shots, all which got passed the keeper, and Flint had to call a time out to berate his team for such obvious tactics.

"And Slytherin in possession, Warrington with the quaffle who dodges Johnson, side checks Bell, narrowing misses a bludger shot by Weasley and passes to Flint who…scores…" His dismay was obvious though completely drowned out by the cheers from the Slytherin stands; even Snape was cheering more openly than ever before. "With the score now at 90-60 for Gryffindor Alicia Spinnet takes the quaffle and speeds towards the Slytherin side of the pitch. Gryffindor seems to be trying out a new play as Johnson and Bell are already at the far end leaving Spinnet on her own; however, Weasley and Weasley have surrounded her and are knocking back any bludgers that come her way, sending them towards the Slytherin chasers, until she's able to pass to Bell who throws it to Johnson who gets it passed Bletchley and SCORES! 100-60 for Gryffindor!" This did not sit well with the Slytherin team who were more determined to win than ever, no matter what. Within moments of the quaffle being put back into play Bole and Derrick had advanced on Angelina and Katie and were chasing them around the pitch hitting the bludgers back and forth between them so Fred and George couldn't intercept. This also left Alicia as the only Gryffindor chaser still in play and all three Slytherin chasers took full advantage.

"It looks like Flint, Montague and Warrington are going to ram into Spinnet all together! That is a clear foul, and where are Weasley and Weasley with those bludgers?!" Madam Hooch thought it was a likely foul as well for she moved in closer to the chasers and held her whistle at the ready. Alicia let out a scream as the three Slytherins closed in, thinking she was going to be hit from all sides, though they managed to stop barely an inch from her and quickly formed a tight triangle surrounding her. It was only Madam Hooch's nearness that allowed her to see Warrington's hand reach out and grab hold of Alicia's broom.

"The whistle blows and…a penalty shot awarded to Gryffindor for blagging! That is a lowdown, disgusting trick that went unnoticed by spectators as the Slytherin's were so tightly surrounding Spinnet in a clear attempt to hide their cheating, Those damn Slytherins don't care how they win and frankly I am astounded! They are a lying, cheating, scumbag…" Not even McGonagall stopped Lee's rant for she herself was on her feet and yelling at the Slytherin's for their trick, and the clear intent to hide it. In fact most of the stands were yelling at the Slytherins and it didn't look like a fight was far off. Luckily though, Madam Hooch was in agreement and was also shouting at the Slytherins who she'd assembled before her.

"…never seen such a disgusting display in all my years, this is the _sixth_ foul in twenty minutes! If there are any more illegal moves made, Slytherin will forfeit the match! Do you understand, Flint?" The Slytherin captain was practically sneering at Madam Hooch but even he wasn't stupid enough to outright disrespect a teacher.

"Yes, Professor." He ground out. It was only rarely that Hooch threatened to disqualify a team, something that was never done in professional quidditch – not even in the 1473 World Cup Final where all seven hundred possible fouls were committed – but in what was supposed to be a friendly match between classmates, occasionally the referee did call a game to an end if a team was playing particularly nastily. Staring him down for another moment, Madam Hooch dismissed the Slytherins and gave the quaffle to Alicia for her penalty shot who managed to make the score 110-60 for Gryffindor. As the game resumed again, they only needed one more goal to be sixty points ahead and Harry could then catch the snitch. Knowing he needed to be at the top of his game right now, Harry sped around the pitch as if looking for the snitch. He was trying to confuse his cousin into believing he was chasing the snitch away, since Draco knew exactly how many points Gryffindor needed to win he wouldn't believe Harry was trying to catch it yet, but he might start to chase him if he thought that Harry was pushing the snitch away from him. However, Draco seemed completely onto his trick and didn't fall for it, so Harry quickly gave up. He did keep an exceedingly close eye on Draco though, for he'd have to interfere if Draco spotted it.

"And Montague takes another shot at the goal posts but is yet again expertly blocked by Wood, there's nothing getting passed that keeper! Wood passes to Johnson and they're off in the opposite direction. Johnson passes to Spinnet who dodges a bludger from Derrick – who takes a bludger from Weasley – and passes to Bell. Bell passes back to Spinnet, back to Bell, and over to Johnson. They're approaching the goal posts now, can they do it? Johnson shoots, and…blocked by Bletchley. That's a tough break there, Angelina. Bletchley passes to Flint and they're off again down the pitch." Lee was starting to sound a bit bored since nothing was happening; there were only so many times you say this player passes to another and that they were flying down the pitch. "Flint shoots…and Wood manages to stop the goal, real shocking that, and…" Lee cut off as the sun suddenly disappeared. Had it been a cloudy day no one would have thought anything of it, but the sky had been a clear blue as far as anyone could see and now a thick black cloud had formed above them. "And it looks like a swarm of…some creature has taken to the sky. They're really blocking the sun which has made it go quite cold."

"That's no random creature." Ginny murmured, knowing that cold feeling all too well. "HARRY!" She screamed, trying to convey through their bond that Harry needed to get down to the ground now. Thankfully though he was not oblivious to the danger and even before the first terrified shout of "Dementors!" he was landing next to Ginny. Chaos erupted as the dementors began to descend. Unlike at the beginning of the year where only a handful of dementors had interrupted the last Gryffindor/Slytherin match, it seemed that they were all here now and there must be at least a hundred of them. A brilliant silver phoenix burst forth from the teacher's stands and tried to run the dementors off. Other patronuses joined the Headmaster's as any witch or wizard capable of casting the spell conjured one. There were probably fourteen or fifteen patronuses flying around the dementors, though given that today's match was being attended by all staff, the school governors, most of the players' parents and even some Ministry officials it was a sad few that could cast the Patronus Charm properly. Although so few were capable of casting a corporeal patronus many could create the white mist from their wands and were using it to block any dementors that came too close to the stands. As a dementor came their way, Harry and Ginny joined them as well.

" _Expector Patronum!"_ They cried, the white mist appearing and stopping the dementor's approach. Several of the students looked to them in awe, knowing how difficult this particular charm was, even as they crowded around them, wanting to be as close to the patronus as possible, while those not near one began to run, leaving the stands though they eventually crowded together on the pitch having realized that they wouldn't make it to the castle and as none could cast the patronus they were sitting ducks if they left what safety the adults in the stands provided. Of course, they were sitting ducks as it was anyways and one by one the dementors descended, eventually coming down in groups and overwhelming the patronuses which vanished under the sheer number of them. When at last even the silver phoenix vanished the dementors knew there was nothing to stop them and the entire cloud began to move towards the pitch.

"What are we going to do?" Ron asked, looking to Hermione who, while brilliant, had no answer. Harry and Ginny had held the silver mist as long as they could, though eventually they grew too tired to maintain it and collapsed against each other for support.

"We have to do something!" Harry muttered, thinking that he was supposed to have all this ancient and powerful magic within him, enough to defeat Voldemort with, and yet he couldn't even defeat a dementor. Ginny wasn't faring any better in coming up with an idea except to try their patronuses again, until suddenly it hit her like a ton of bricks. Not patronuses, but _patronus_.

"Harry, we've been going about this all wrong." She explained quickly for the dementors were getting ever closer. "We've been trying to cast patronuses individually, but the magic used doesn't just belong to one person, it belongs to us. _Together!"_

"Then we should cast our patronuses together." He caught on. Grasping each other's hands the two closed their eyes and took a moment to feel along their bond until they could sense that their souls were one. This was more than just the mandated merging of the souls as demanded by the Enaid Fach bond, but was them consciously willing their souls to grow even closer, so that even though they were two physical entities, there were otherwise entirely one person. A shock went through them and they knew they had succeeded. Raising their wands as one, Harry and Ginny opened their eyes.

" _EXPECTO PATRONUM!"_ They shouted, their voices merging together. A blinding silver light burst forth from their wands, shooting out towards the dementors. They could see the light begin to take on a form, though it was too bright to determine what, and magic began to ripple outwards, knocking back the dementors and bringing a newfound sense of hope to those in the stands. Magic continued to pulsate from the two figures, so bright and strong that even those dementors who did not immediately flee could come no closer. Finally, when only a few dementors remained, the pulsating magic stopped, but the patronuses weren't through. Moving swiftly they dashed in opposite directions, running right through the few dementors that remained. An unearthly screech was heard as a piece of the patronuses' light appeared to have detached inside the dementors and shined through them as they exploded, leaving the world with fewer dementors than before. With the dementors gone, the cold and darkness had lifted and the day was bright once more, it was as if nothing had happened, except that the two patronuses were still visible, though less brilliant in the bright sunlight. Sensing no further danger, the patronuses moved again, this time descending to the stands and coming to a stop before Harry and Ginny. A lion and lioness stood before them so majestically that on a human they would be called haughty, though on a force of pure light and goodness it looked nothing of the sort. Just as they'd sensed no more danger, the patronuses sensed that they were no longer needed and began to fade, though Harry and Ginny could have sworn the lions sent them a look saying to call them again when needed. Silence reigned; nothing but the house banners gently flapping in the wind being heard. All eyes were on Harry and Ginny.

"So how do we get out of this one?" Ginny muttered to Harry, both thinking that they would prefer the dementors back instead of all the attention they were getting. Thankfully the awkwardness didn't last long for Madam Hooch flew over, asking if anyone was hurt. Other teachers could be seen flying around as well, having taken some of the players' broomsticks as it was the quickest way to check every inch of the pitch. After ensuring everyone as ok, the teachers on brooms flew up to where Dumbledore sat. They spoke with him for a few minutes before all of them turned and flew down to the ground, Madam Hooch blowing her whistle as she went.

"I'd better go." Harry said, finally letting go of Ginny's hand; he rightly assumed that they were going to determine if the game should continue or not.

"Eat!" Madam Pomfrey was handing out bits of chocolate to the players muttering at the foolishness of continuing the game. She gave one to Harry when he landed and stared him down as if he wasn't going to eat it as instructed.

"Is there any reason they should not continue, Poppy?" McGonagall asked.

"The effects of dementors can be harsh and long lasting," The school matron huffed. "Their mood and senses may be affected and it may hinder them. But if you are asking if it is medically dangerous for them to play…no it is not." McGonagall nodded and turned to both team captains.

"I leave it in your hands then, whether to continue or not." Flint and Oliver both turned to their teams, silently asking if anyone didn't want to continue. No one spoke up except Fred and George to say that "nothing can stop quidditch" as if it was obvious.

"Alright then, mount your brooms." Said Madam Hooch. As the teams returned to their starting positions the teachers went back to their seats, McGonagall taking her place next to Lee who had already started commentating again.

"That's right, Hogwarts, nothing stands in the way of quidditch, not even a hoard of dementors that nearly left us all soulless!"

"Jordan…" McGonagall didn't find his attempt to joke funny at all.

"Sorry, Professor, too soon. Madam Hooch makes sure that the bludgers and golden snitch are still in play and didn't get lost or destroyed in the attack before releasing the quaffle, which is caught by Warrington of Slytherin!" Up on the stands several people were looking on incredulously, though none more so than Hermione.

"How can they possibly play after that?" She asked, not angry but in utter shock.

"It's quidditch." Ron shrugged in reply as if it was obvious, and to him, as well as many others, it was that simple.

"Quidditch doesn't stop if there's a hurricane or even if a whole team dies, Hermione, the reserves would be expected to play on." Said Ginny, sympathetic though she thought along the same lines as her brother. "A little thing like hundreds of dementors attacking isn't going to stop it, especially since no one was hurt." Hermione would never understand this attitude. How could a sport be more important than a whole team _dying?_ But this was just one of the things that had been a part of wizarding culture for so many generations that no one could think of behaving any other way, and not for the first time Hermione told herself just to accept it. At least it was a good distraction from Harry and Ginny's display of incredibly powerful magic; she doubted anyone would even remember it when compared with quidditch.

"Montague scores…" Lee announced dejectedly. "The score is now 110-70 for Gryffindor. Spinnet takes the quaffle from Wood and makes a mad dash for the other end of the pitch and flying right passed the Slytherin chasers, who were clearly trying to ambush her. Weasley and Weasley flank Spinnet keeping the bludgers off her, and she is too far ahead for the opposing teams chasers to do anything, it's just her and Bletchley. Spinnet shoots and SHE SCORES!" The crowd went wild and although still quite shocked, even Hermione couldn't help but join in. "Gryffindor bring their lead back up, 120-70! Flint looks to be berating Bletchley for letting that goal in and they're off again, Flint with the quaffle, and passing to…wait! It appears as if Draco Malfoy has spotted the snitch!" Harry had seen it the moment Draco had, the tiny spec of gold glinting in the sun, but the Slytherin seeker had been closer. He took off, pushing his Firebolt to catch up to Draco's Nimbus 2001. They were only fifty points up, so he needed to stop Draco from catching it.

"Potter and Malfoy are head to head high above the pitch, both trying to out manoeuvre the other. Down below a well-placed bludger by Weasley hits Warrington who drops the quaffle, which is picked up by Bell. She dodges Flint and Montague and…oh! A bludger takes her out like Warrington!" Harry listened carefully to Lee's commentary as he followed the snitch. He trusted his team to score once more, especially now that it was unlikely this chase would end without someone catching the snitch, but it hadn't happened yet. Draco was flying as fast as he could, proving his worth as a seeker as Harry continuously tried to get in his way but failed. The snitch was only five feet away, just moments from being caught, and Harry had basically resigned himself to Gryffindor and Slytherin tying for the cup, when he heard it.

"Alicia Spinnet scores! Gryffindor are up the sixty points they needed and it's now all down to who catches the snitch. Come on Harry!" The game continued below the seekers even though all eyes were on them for the rest of the team couldn't allow Slytherin to catch up again. Both Harry and Draco were flying side by side, their arms outstretched and it was hard to tell who was ahead; Harry's broom was that tiny bit faster, but Draco's arm was longer. Both were pushing their brooms as fast as they would go and had even given up trying to push the other away, they were that close. Flying faster then he ever could remember going before, Harry pressed himself further against his broom in the hopes of gaining just an inch over Draco. It appeared to have worked for he could feel the snitch's wings fluttering against his fingertips, though he could also feel Draco's hand right beside his.

"Potter and Malfoy are _still_ neck in neck, this is one for the history books no matter who wins! The seekers turn into a steep dive and…YES! Harry Potter has caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Not fifty feet from the ground Harry had pulled out of his dive, the snitch clasped tightly in his hand. Draco had pulled up a few feet below him and while he could see a whole mix of emotions in his cousin's eyes, disappointment being the most prominent, he caught Draco's nod and knew there were no hard feelings between them. It was the last thing he saw before Fred and George crashed into him in a group hug, being quickly followed by the rest of the team. They were all cheering, Oliver was even in tears, though their cheers were nothing compared to those coming from the stands, and from those hurrying onto the pitch. Ginny was the first to reach him and crashed into him much as Fred and George had, though she went one step further and kissed him. Harry was surprised for a moment, this being only their second kiss, but he quickly let go of his shock and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her back just a fiercely, which was so unlike their first kiss. Harry wasn't sure how long it was, how long he was lost in Ginny, but it was ripped from him as he was ripped from her, Fred and George each having taken hold of one of his arms and hauling him back. Neither said a word though and were still smiling brightly and cheering and both Harry and Ginny decided not to push their luck and take the freebie her brothers gave them. Ron appeared to have not noticed at all, and Harry was immediately thankful for the crowd, who provided some cover for them; he could certainly do without the glares he would no doubt have received otherwise, especially tonight. After having sufficient time to rejoice, Wood mounted his broom again, calling the rest of his team to do so as well, and together they flew up to the top box where Dumbledore awaited them with the Quidditch Cup.

"Congratulations, Gryffindor! A hard fought battle and most deserved victory!" He said, handing the cup to Wood and shaking the team captain's hand. Wood wasn't paying any attention to Dumbledore though and instead was staring at the cup in awe, crying unabashedly. McGonagall was crying right alongside him and was even hugging a stony-faced Snape, completely oblivious to just whom she had latched onto. Oliver passed the cup around, giving each team member a chance to hold it before taking off back down towards their housemates, and no doubt the epic celebration to follow.

* * *

 **A/N - It felt a bit odd having two dementor attacks at a quidditch match but I had to do something since Peter was never going to show up at Hogwarts (for reasons that he's a coward and would want to get as far away from those searching for him as possible). Odd or not though I think that my reasoning is sound and that a large excited crowd, more so than at a standard match, would draw the dementors.**

 **Hermione's also right that people will forget Harry and Ginny both cast a corpreal patronus and actually destroyed a dementor. Quidditch will do that.**

 **Review please!**


	30. The Dream

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 30 – The Dream**

* * *

With the match over with, attention turned once to the dementors' attack. Dumbledore very publically told the school governors that as the dementors had again proven themselves untrustworthy he would no longer have them at Hogwarts, regardless of what they or the Ministry said. Some of the governors resisted at first, saying that they had been good all year, that one incident in October aside, and it was only because this particular quidditch match had revved up so much hope and excitement that the dementors did not stay away. It was their nature, and with a feast like this they couldn't resisted. Dumbledore looked to them sternly and said they'd just made his point for him; it was a dementor's nature to destroy hope and happiness, and so as long as that existed the students weren't safe. The governors had looked embarrassed and one ventured enough to say that Harry Potter and whoever that girl was could destroy a dementor, something thought impossible, so they could protect the school. It was the wrong thing to say and both Sirius and Lucius had stomped on that idea immediately. They were backed up by Dumbledore, McGonagall and several other teachers, all who thought the mere idea of a student being responsible for protecting the school was repulsive. The governors' embarrassment grew to the point where when Sirius not so subtly suggested they not mention the powerful magic they'd seen here today they agreed, all hearing the subtext that if they did Lord Black would use all his power in the Ministry to see them replaced. However, while the governors were scared into silence and the students had the Quidditch Cup to distract them – effectively ensuring that while some would remember and speak of it, many would not – Dumbledore had nothing and it was no surprise when the next day Harry and Ginny were summoned to the Headmaster's office where their parents awaited them. They explained everything that led to them casting their patronuses, where they truthfully said they had no idea how they were able to actually destroy a dementor. Or at least no specific idea. They, and their parents, were pretty certain it was because of Godric's magic that this had been possible, but that was not something they would admit in front of Dumbledore.

"I'll be contacting Madam Bones." Said Sirius. "I'm sure she'll have heard and maybe she can do some damage control in the Ministry." The reason for this didn't need to be said. There were enough odd things about Harry already, and learning that he was capable of such magic was not something they wanted to get out. Harry was thankful that at least Ginny had some protection by the mere fact that she wasn't famous like him, though if things continued as they were that wouldn't last long.

"What were your patronus forms?" Remus asked. "We couldn't see from the stands."

"What do you think?" Harry chuckled. "A lion and lioness."

"As Gryffindor's heir and his bondmate, could it be anything else?" That was true, they supposed. The lion was the symbol of Gryffindor house, after all, but it was also often associated with power, honour, bravery, and even majesty, all things that applied to these two. The remainder of third year went by in the flash, the high of winning the Quidditch Cup taking all of Gryffindor through exams and into the summer. It was then that Harry and Ginny began more intensive training, specifically regarding Godric's magic. They had been training in general all year but had been rather lax in more advanced training now that they were capable of it. Often the two were left to train on their own, the knowledge Godric had left them being enough of a teacher, though they came to their family with questions or if they were unsure of anything. They found everything came easier to them now that they had seemingly unlocked how to use Godric's magic. Common spells, even ones that they wouldn't technically learn until their later years at Hogwarts, became easy to them and there was more power behind them, though they didn't try to make them more powerful. Advanced magic came to them easily as well, the knowledge they had being much easier to navigate now, and they performed many of these spells perfectly with little effort, though there were some they didn't try, Godric having known many branches of magic, some of which should never be performed. Remus, who continued to train them even as he grew more and more obsolete, reported that they had had a boost to their magical cores since accepting Harry's inheritance. They were already at a level that some adult witches and wizards never reached, and their cores still hadn't matured fully yet. It was a daunting thought for them that they could be more powerful than they already are. The skill that gave them the most joy though was that they now found occlumency came to them quite easily. Ginny was most happy about this as she could now guard her mind against intrusion, which Harry was happy for as well, though mostly because Ginny was so happy about it. However, no matter how skilled they were, some things could not be blocked out.

 _Frank Bryce had lived in Little Hangleton all his life. He'd been born there, grew up there, went to school there, and it was there that he returned after the war, wanting to grow old and die there as well. No matter that Frank had been a constant presence in the village for as long as anyone could remember, no one in the village could actually claim to know him. He was the groundskeeper at the old Riddle House, which had stood empty since its last owners were mysteriously murdered there some fifty years ago. This alone did not endear Frank to them, for everyone knew that the Riddle House was haunted. Of course, it didn't help that Frank had been the prime suspect in the murders of the wealthy Riddle family, though no evidence could be found against him. In any case, Frank was barely tolerated by the other villagers, and kids often found it funny to break into the Riddle House and paint graffiti on the walls, or even set fires just because they disliked Frank. It was the kids that Frank thought responsible when one day in early August he saw a light flickering in an upstairs window of the old house. Cursing the bloody kids and their mischief, Frank took the key from its hook on the wall and with a torch in hand began to slowly hobble up to the house. Everything was quiet when he entered and wanting to catch the kids unawares and scare them off Frank crept upstairs as quietly as he could. He had reached the top floor by the time he heard voices, though they most certainly were not the voices of children. There were at least three people in the room, two different adult male voices could be heard while the third voice…Frank wasn't sure what it sounded like but hissing was the closest thing that came to mind._

" _How fastidious you have become, Wormtail. As I recall you used to call the nearest gutter home." The hissing voice, which sounded in charge, said. "Could it be that the task of nursing me has become too wearisome for you?"_

" _No, my lord!" The first man protested. "I returned to find you! I escaped Azkaban for you! I-"_

" _Are a weak fool who returned out of fear, not loyalty!" Said the one in charge. "You escaped Azkaban not through any skill of your own but because that ridiculous fool Fudge didn't take the proper precautions, no doubt thinking you too weak to do anything, and you managed to step out of your cell and transform fast enough that no one saw you."_

" _Of course you are right, my lord." It was obvious that no one disagreed with the man in charge. "I only meant, if we were to do it without the boy-"_

" _No! The boy is everything!" The man called Wormtail backed up at the anger directed at him. "It will be done with him, and it will be done exactly as I said!" The third man became visible through the doorway as he kneeled before a chair where the hissing was coming from._

" _I will not disappoint you, my lord."_

" _Good. First gather our old comrades, send them a sign…" Frank didn't hear the rest as he felt something move against his leg and nearly jumped out of his skin on seeing the giant snake that was slithering passed him. It entered the room and coiled up the back of the chair that the unseen boss sat in, the hissing growing louder as it did._

" _Nagini tells me that the old muggle caretaker is standing right outside the door." Instantly the door swung open, Wormtail appearing in the doorway and looking at Frank with a sinister smile. "Step aside, Wormtail, so I can give our guest a proper greeting." Wormtail did as instructed and Frank froze when he finally saw what was in the chair. It was the last thing he ever saw._

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

The bright green flash woke Harry with a start. He was sweating, his sleep shirt drenched, while his breathing was laboured. Whatever he had dreamt, of which he couldn't remember much at the moment with his heart racing so fast, it had felt so real. The only thing he knew for certain right now was that whatever had been in that chair was Voldemort. Sitting up Harry swung his legs over the side of his bed and tried to catch his breath. It wasn't working, however, and Harry quickly realized that it wasn't just his heart that needed to calm down.

"Dobby." He called quietly, the elf popping in. Not even waiting for the elf to greet him with his customary bow he gave his instructions. "Take me to Ginny." Sensing something was wrong with his master Dobby did as he was told and grabbed Harry's hand. They arrived in Ginny's room at the Burrow within a moment, in which Harry also found his arms full of his bondmate.

"That was so scary." Ginny cried on his shoulder. "And that poor muggle." That one sentence told Harry that Ginny did not think this a regular dream, and truthfully he had to admit that he didn't either. The two held each other for several minutes until finally they calmed down enough to think clearly.

"Wormtail was there." Harry spat out the name of the man who had betrayed his parents. "Now we know where he went after escaping Azkaban."

"But who was that third man?" With their minds clear the dream came back to them in its entirety, though they didn't quite know what all of it meant.

"I don't know. But whoever he is Voldemort's told him to gather their old comrades."

"The Death Eaters. He's probably one too." Harry nodded.

"He's getting stronger, Voldemort. He's strong enough to have some form of body and to have two Death Eaters to carry out his orders and we didn't even know!" Harry was angry. They'd been training for and waiting on Voldemort to make a move, but if it wasn't for this dream they probably would have been completely blindsided when he finally did.

"How could we? It's not like we've known where Voldemort has been all this time and have had someone watching him. Nothing Sirius or Lucius, or even Madam Bones has done to find him has worked. We now know he's in some manor house, probably here in England, but we don't recognize the house, there's nothing really to differentiate it from anywhere else, either."

"And he's probably moved on by now." Her reasoning calmed Harry somewhat, though his upset was still clear. "We have to tell the family."

"Yes. But in the morning." Ginny said sensibly, though she didn't release Harry to let him return to his own house. "Will you stay with me?" She asked finally. "I don't want to be alone right now." Neither did Harry, who quickly agreed. However, his self-preservation instincts were still working so he stood and led Ginny out of her room.

"We'll sleep on the couch." He whispered as they crept downstairs. "Your brothers will kill me if they find me in your bedroom." Ginny rolled her eyes but couldn't disagree. Making it to the living room the two cuddled up on the couch and quickly drifted off to sleep. This was how Mrs. Weasley found them in the morning, cuddled together and looking completely at peace as they held each other. Mrs. Weasley knew immediately that something must have happened, Harry had never come over in the middle of the night before, but she also knew that if it was urgent he and Ginny would have woken the whole house up, so she decided to let them sleep. As she went into the kitchen to make breakfast she couldn't help but smile. Not only had she never seen her daughter at such peace before, but the fact that they were on the couch and not in Ginny's bed showed her the great respect both children had for the Weasley parents. Though yes, she also didn't doubt a part of it was Harry's fear of Ginny's six brothers, all of whom were currently at home and would happily skin him alive if they even thought something inappropriate had happened with their sister. She had just finished making breakfast when the floo flared to life, admitting Sirius. Mrs. Weasley wasn't concerned by his sudden appearance, nor was she angry that he'd popped over without asking; both sides of their odd family had stopped asking permission to visit long ago unless told guests would be over.

"Dobby told me he was here." Sirius whispered, not wanting to wake the still sleeping children. "Something's wrong for him to have come here in the middle of the night."

"No doubt, but let them sleep a bit longer." Mrs. Weasley steered Sirius into the kitchen. "Come and have some breakfast." Sirius sat and didn't argue as Molly piled his plate high with eggs, bacon and toast. He knew that she would practically force feed anyone in her home around mealtime so purposefully hadn't eaten yet. He was halfway through his eggs when the rest of the house began to wake up. Arthur was the first down, though he was quickly followed by Bill and Charlie, both of whom stopped dead seeing their baby sister sleeping with a boy. Without a word the eldest Weasley brothers took out their wands and sat across from the couple, not taking their eyes off them as they waited. Fred and George banging their way downstairs was what woke them, or rather what woke Harry whose spike of fear at seeing two expressionless brothers twirling their wands menacingly at him, was what woke Ginny.

"Don't you dare." She yawned groggily, though didn't actually make a move to block her bondmate.

"We won't" Said Bill. "But only because you're on the couch and not in your bedroom."

"It's good to know we can still scare the all-powerful Lord Gryffindor though." Charlie added, still staring Harry down even as he and Bill put their wands away and got up to head into the kitchen.

"I told you they'd kill me if we were in your room." Harry muttered as he and Ginny followed her brothers and took a seat at the kitchen. "Morning, Sirius." He greeted his godfather, not at all surprised that he was there.

"Morning, pup, kitten." He had started calling Ginny that last summer, having decided she needed a nickname like Harry and that kitten was appropriate given she resembled one when angry – tiny and not at all frightening, though doing her best to look intimidating. Everyone managed to get through breakfast before Remus arrived with Hermione, having picked her up at her parents' house. The Malfoys appeared at the edge of the wards, having apparated in, and knocked on the door moments later, they being the only ones who didn't invite themselves in; Lucius and Arthur tolerated each other now, but they were not friends by any means.

"Alright, what's happened?" Draco demanded of his cousin, not at all pleased to have been woken so early in the summer.

"We had a dream." Harry said when the newcomers had settled in. "But we don't think it was just a dream."

"Voldemort was there. He had a body, of some sorts, it wasn't exactly human though." Ginny continued, the two taking turns as had become their custom with their family, similar to Fred and George, though not quite as bad; they'd take turns telling a story, but didn't finish each other's sentences.

"And Wormtail was there." Harry spat out the name. "Along with a third man we didn't recognize."

"They were in a house, a manor, though we don't know where, and Voldemort was saying something about gathering their old comrades."

"He had a plan that involved a boy and the third man said he wouldn't fail. A large snake that Voldemort called Nagini entered then and told him that a muggle, the caretaker of the manor, was standing outside the door."

"We saw everything from the muggle's point of view. He didn't live and we woke up at that green flash of light." Ginny finished with a shudder. It may be Harry's memory of his mother's death, but she had seen it many times last year whenever a dementor, or boggart-dementor, got near. For a moment everyone was silent as they took everything in. Lucius was the first to break it.

"I have not heard anything regarding a gathering of Death Eaters, nor has there been any sign that the Dark Lord is near to rising once more." He said, going on the assumption that Harry and Ginny's dream was real, which Bill backed up.

"It's probably too early if it just happened last night. I don't doubt what you saw was real." He looked sympathetically to Harry and Ginny. "The piece of his soul inside you is still connected to him. The connection on its own isn't very strong, you're not going to start having him in your head or anything, but at times when he's most powerful, or feeling something very strongly, it doesn't surprise me that the connection opens enough for you to see what he does."

"Then why were we seeing things through that poor muggle's eyes and not Voldemort's?" Ginny asked.

"That I can't tell you." Bill replied with a shake of his head.

"If they will be gathering the Death Eaters together again it will be suspicious if I start making enquiries before someone comes to me, but I will make myself available and keep an eye out." Said Lucius, not looking happy, and understandably so. "I'll warn Severus as well, though I doubt they will contact him initially. Some believe he is truly Dumbledore's man so they will not want to risk their lord's return by bringing him into the fold too quickly."

"Perhaps he should tell Dumbledore too." Suggested Remus. "Having the one person Voldemort ever feared on alert can't hurt and I'm sure Severus can think of an excuse for how he knows of Harry and Ginny's dream."

"And what about the boy Voldemort spoke of?" Harry asked. "He's after someone, probably going to kill him." Without exception everyone turned to look at him incredulously.

"Seriously, mate?" Ron asked. "Even I know the boy You-Know-Who is talking about is you." The realization didn't hit him like a ton of bricks, it was much subtler for Harry had known that deep down but simply hadn't wanted to believe it.

"Protecting Harry and Ginny is our top priority. Whatever Voldemort has planned we can't let it happen." Sirius said, talking now to the adults in the room. "Lucius you and Snape have eyes in on the Death Eaters. Hermione, Ron, Draco, you three can keep an eye on them at school along with Remus and the twins. Bill, warn Ragnok, the goblins need to know about this. I'll warn Madam Bones and between her, Kingsley, Tonks, Arthur and now Percy we have the Ministry well covered."

"Molly and I will provide support wherever we can as well." Narcissa said. "I will be on Hogwarts grounds a lot given what's going on this year, so can provide extra protection."

"As can I." Said Molly. "They were asking for parent volunteers, I'll tell them I can help."

"Hang on,"

"What's going on-

"-at Hogwarts-

"-this year?" Asked Fred and George, purposefully showing Harry and Ginny how it's done.

"Never you mind." Their mother scolded. "You'll find out soon enough."

"I'll be over for a bit as well." Charlie added. "And can even come home more permanently afterwards."

"Let's not give up our dream jobs just yet." Arthur told his son sensibly. "There may come a time when it's needed, but not just now." The adults continued to talk rather cryptically and eventually Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred and George left and went outside, knowing when they weren't wanted.

"We're never going to have a normal year at Hogwarts, are we?" Harry muttered dejectedly. "First the Philosopher's Stone, then the Chamber. Dementors and Wormtail's escape last year and now Voldemort again."

"Plus whatever the adults aren't telling us about." Ron added.

"If telling us would help keep anyone safe – any of us not just Harry and Ginny – then they'd have told us immediately." Hermione said sensibly. "For now we need to figure out how _we_ can best protect them while at school."

"I have Slytherin house covered, if their parents tell them anything I'll know about it." Said Draco, coming to walk beside Hermione and even going so far as to take her hand in his.

"Good. Then the rest of us…" Harry and Ginny hung back as Hermione went into full-on planning mode, knowing they had no say in these plans and would just have to accept whatever their friends came up with.

* * *

 **A/N - The beginning of GoF. I'm quite excited for year 4, and it's not exactly going to be a short segment.**

 **Review please!**


	31. The Quidditch World Cup

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 31 – The Quidditch World Cup**

* * *

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of the summer tense and on edge, though the same could be said for the rest of the family. Two days after hearing about the dream Lucius received a visit from Wormtail himself who told him that he was assisting their lord and it would not be long before he returned. He was told no more than that, nor were any other of the Death Eaters he visited, Voldemort clearly not trusting them fully. No meeting with the dark lord was held and Wormtail even specifically said that they should not do anything to bring unwanted attention to themselves. As he went through the Ministry the following week though, there were certain pointed looks from anyone he knew to still be a Death Eater telling him that they were all on alert and ready to answer their master's summons when it came. Snape reported that he'd convinced Dumbledore that he'd simply overheard Harry talking about his dream when he went to deliver the Wolfsbane Potion to Remus – he continued to make over the summer at Dumbledore's request – and that he had received no such visit from the rat or anyone else, which was the truth; Severus suspected it was because of his closeness to Dumbledore. At least now the Headmaster was on alert as well and would be on the lookout for whatever plot Voldemort was hatching.

 **-H/G-**

As summer drew to a close the one event they'd all been waiting for, that not even the dream could dampen the excitement for, arrived: the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup. Britain was hosting the match between Ireland and Bulgaria and not only did they all have tickets but Sirius' position on the Wizengamot got them into the Top Box. Lucius' own position got him and his family there as well and Harry and Draco had demanded that they find a way for them to sit next to each other. Britain had not hosted the World Cup final in almost a hundred years and as young boys the two avid quidditch fans had said they'd go together if Britain ever hosted it in their lifetime. While not being able to talk openly while there, they would at least be together and could talk surreptitiously with little doubt that the roar of the crowd would provide them cover. The day of the match, the adults took those underage to the camp grounds via side-along apparition. They would be staying overnight and departing late tomorrow, Arthur promising them that they didn't want to miss being around the campsite. They saw what he meant as soon as they arrived and were besieged by the sights and sounds of thousands of witches and wizards gathered together like they had never seen. They thought that quidditch at Hogwarts was exciting, and the students there huge fans, but it was nothing compared to this. The entire campsite was decked out in either green and silver or red and black, depending if you supported Ireland or Bulgaria, and although they'd been told that this was technically a muggle campsite that they'd commandeered and they were not supposed to draw attention to themselves, no one cared. People had brought their broomsticks and started up several games of quidditch throughout the grounds; tents came in all shapes and sizes including two or even three story ones with chimneys coming out of them; cauldrons were set up in plain sight, though to what purpose they weren't entirely sure; and vendors were hawking moving figures of each of player, Omnioculars, moving posters of the teams and anything else that would sell at every turn. Sirius led them through the campsite, seeming to know exactly where he was going in this chaos, and they eventually came to a part of the campsite that was a bit separate from the rest. Aurors were patrolling the perimeter and they could feel the powerful wards as they walked in.

"Sorry, the Ministry decided that all Wizengamot members and senior Ministry officials were to be housed here with extra protection." Said Sirius as he led them to a stately two-story tent. "Not that I'm complaining about extra protection."

"Of course not." Harry muttered and was the first to enter the tent. There were three bedrooms, a kitchen, dining room, and bathroom on this floor with stairs no doubt leading up to more bedrooms and another bathroom; he truly loved magic.

As the sun began to set they departed for the stadium, the entrance to which was mere feet away from the VIP section of the campsite. They met the Malfoys along the way and Harry and Draco shared a sneer, as did Arthur and Lucius while Narcissa simply ignored them. They were arriving early, having purposefully done so to claim seats together under the pretence that they all wanted front row seats. They were happy to see that they were almost the first ones there, the only other occupant being a house elf who had her face covered and quickly explained, when Hermione asked if she was alright, that she didn't like heights but her master had told her to save him a seat, so as a good elf that's what she was going to do.

"So who do you think is going to win?" Ron asked not for the first time, though it was the first since they got the programs that gave them the full stats of each player.

"Ireland." Harry, Fred, George and Ginny said together, also not for the first time. Next to him Draco scoffed and Harry bit back a smile as he turned to his cousin.

"Got something to say, Malfoy?"

"Only that you're wrong as usual, Potter. You and the Weasels."

"Play nicely, Draco." Lucius said half-heartedly for appearances sake as the box was beginning to fill up.

"Balgaria have got Viktor Krum, the best seeker in the world." Draco said in a slightly nicer tone, though still condescendingly. "He's going to catch the snitch, you just watch."

"Doesn't mean that Ireland won't win though." Harry argued. "They have the better team overall, and Lynch is still a bloody good seeker, so no guarantee that Krum with catch the snitch."

"I hate to agree with Malfoy, Harry, truly I do, but no way Krum doesn't catch the snitch, which basically wins them the game." Ron joined in.

"That's just because you're in love with him, Ron." Ginny teased while their brothers sniggered.

"Again, I really hate to agree with Malfoy, but he is the best seeker in the world, Ginny." Ron said with a glare and the two youngest Weasleys began to argue, continuing to do so until the match began some twenty minutes later. It turned out that they were all right. Krum did catch the snitch, but the superiority of Ireland's team as a whole saw them with a big enough lead that they still won the game.

"But why did he catch the snitch if they weren't up enough to win?" Hermione asked as they departed back to the campsite.

"Because, my dear Miss Black," Said Fred.

"He knew they weren't going to catch up." Finished George.

"They're right, Hermione." Charlie, another Weasley who was an avid quidditch fan and served on the Gryffindor quiddtich team, agreed. "Krum wanted to end it on his terms and lessen the loss. Ireland would have only widened their lead had the game continued." Still not entirely sure she understood that as a loss was still a loss, Hermione said no more. The celebrations from the Irish side lasted well into the night and after they'd fallen asleep, though it felt like they had drifted off for no more than a minute before they were being woken up.

"Get up, now!" The urgency in Remus' voice had Harry and Ron, who were sharing one of the bedrooms, on high alert. Pulling on the clothes they'd thrown on the floor they went downstairs and were in time to see Bill, Charlie and Percy rush off with wands in hand.

"Dad, what's going on?" Ron asked.

"We have to get out of here, back to the apparition point."

"But why?"

"Death Eaters." Said Sirius, poking his head into the tent. "Now come on the lot of you!" Confused and scared but knowing now wasn't the time to ask questions, Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, held his wand at the ready in the other, and quickly followed Sirius outside. It was like a scene from a horror movie. The sky was lit orange as most of the campsite was on fire, people were running in every direction and the screams sent a shiver down their spines. "Come on!" Sirius called again and they took off at a run. When they exited the VIP area, which no longer had its auror guards, they were thrown into the crowd and forced in the same direction, trying to go against the mob would have been futile. They ran through the burning camp as fast as they could, dodging other people and jumping over, or occasionally blasting, anything in their way. Sirius continued to lead them and didn't slow, though he frequently looked back to see if they were all still there. As they neared the apparition point the crowd grew until eventually Sirius cursed and veered off to the left.

"Sirius, the apparition point is that way!" Remus yelled over the frantic mob.

"I know, but there's too many people there. It'll take too long to get out and we'll be sitting ducks!" Sirius yelled back. "Let's get them into the woods, we can find a place for them to hide." As far as back up plans went it wasn't a bad one, but things still weren't to go as planned. Their new route may have gotten them away from the worst of the crowd but it let them right to a group of wizards in black robes, pointed hats and all wearing skull like masks. Sirius cursed again and shot off the first spell before quickly casting a shield charm while Remus and Mr. Weasley herded the kids behind a nearby tent.

"We'll give you cover, you get to the woods and don't stop moving until we call you on the mirror!" Remus instructed and waited only long enough to see them start to run again before going to join Sirius, Mr. Weasley right behind him. Harry, Hermione and the four youngest Weasleys did as they were told and with lit wands ran into the woods going as far as they could before growing too tired to move anymore. Panting heavily they stopped behind a thick tree to catch their breath.

"Do you think…we've run far enough?" Ron gasped.

"Remus said to keep running." Harry replied. "We're not stopping for more than a minute." Although exhausted they knew Harry was right and it was either continue to run, or risk their lives. The minute was almost up when Harry's mirror vibrated in his pocket. Hoping it was Remus he quickly pulled it out and activated it, but it was only Draco.

"Are you ok?" The blond asked, looking frantically at them all, they having gathered around the mirror.

"Yeah. You?" Harry panted, still out of breath.

"I'm fine. Mother called Binky and had him bring us home once father went off to fight."

"With or against the Death Eaters?" It was a testament to Ron and Draco's friendship that the words weren't said in anger or accusingly.

"Against, at least I think." He sounded upset and understandably so. "All I know is that father didn't know anything about this attack, if it was planned they left him out of it." Harry nodded, not having even thought that Lucius would have known about the attack beforehand and simply not told them. Suddenly more screams rang out around them. They hadn't truly disappeared, but had become an indiscernible white noise, until now.

"Look we'll call you later, we have to go!" Harry shoved the mirror back in his pocket and started to run again; the screams had sounded too close for his liking. They hadn't been running more than thirty seconds though when he stopped. "I'm an idiot!" He cried. "Dobby!" The elf popped in instantly and latched himself onto Harry.

"Master finally calls for Dobby!" He cried.

"I'm sorry Dobby, I'm an idiot to not have called you sooner."

"Shush!" George hissed, his head whipping around to their left. "Someone's there."

" _Nox."_ They cancelled the light charms at their tip of their wands in the hopes of not giving away their position and the forest around them became pitch dark, or at least mostly. Without the glow from their wands they could see a faint green light that was shining through the trees. With a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, Harry moved several feet to where they was a break in the foliage and looked up. There, lighting the sky with a sinister glow was the Dark Mark.

"Get us out of here, Dobby. Now!" Dobby didn't need to be told twice and with a quiet pop the group disappeared.

 **-H/G-**

Britain was in shock. The attack at the World Cup had not only been unexpected but devastating. The Death Eaters had had free reign as the vast majority of people ran in fear, proving that even all these years since the last Death Eater attack, after the countless assurances from the Ministry that Voldemort was most definitely gone, the people were still afraid. It had been a very tense and sleepless night for those at Potter Manor after Dobby had brought them home. The elf had then gone to fetch Mrs. Weasley who joined them in their worry over the others who still hadn't returned. It was almost noon when they finally did, each collapsing on a couch or chair in the drawing room before being force-fed a Pepper Up potion. Once they were a bit more alert the questions began but remained unanswered until they were joined by the Malfoys who popped in with their own elf some ten minutes later, looking just as exhausted as everyone else.

"Alright, what happened?" Harry demanded once his aunt, uncle and cousin had taken a seat. His tone brooked no argument and luckily they were now ready to answer.

"The attack was the unplanned and ill-advised result of several Death Eaters having had too much to drink." Lucius was the first to speak. "I managed to corner Nott and he told me quite readily that with the Dark Lord soon to return they might as well start having some fun. I was not invited to join for, as I said, it was unplanned, and I had not gone with them for drinks after the match. I reminded Nott that our lord had commanded we not draw attention to ourselves, which they had forgotten in their drunken state, and they dispersed soon after, once the Dark Mark had been cast."

"They were ruthless." Charlie spoke next. "We were almost entirely on the defensive because they didn't care who they hurt or killed. The muggle family that ran the campsite were murdered, though they were apparently the only casualties, save the campsite itself."

"None of them were caught, each and every Death Eater got away." Sirius growled. "And we have no idea who cast the Dark Mark, though we know it wasn't one of the Death Eaters causing trouble, we were on them enough we would have seen it if they had."

"Meaning there was another follower of Voldemort's there last night." Said Harry.

"Another Death Eater, specifically." Lucius corrected. "Only marked Death Eaters are taught how to cast the Dark Mark, which makes the possibilities of whom it was quite small, not many of us remain free."

"And you are certain of that?" Remus asked. "It is not possible that a Death Eater taught another how to cast the mark?"

"You're not still on about that elf, are you?" He sneered back.

"I do not believe the elf cast it, but whoever she serves could have."

"Mr. Crouch would never have anything to do with anyone even suspected of being a Death Eater!" Percy said hotly, shooting Remus a glare.

"Explain please!" Ginny demanded.

"Once the Dark Mark was cast and the Death Eaters disappeared we all apparated to directly under the mark and found Mr. Crouch's house elf stunned and holding the wand used to cast the mark." Said Sirius. "It was obviously planted on her but she must have something to do with the one who cast it to disobey her master; Mr. Crouch had told her to stay in the tent."

"And she should have!" Insisted Percy with a dignified air. "To disobey a direct order from her master…Mr. Crouch was quite right to have given her clothes."

"When all the tents were _burning_ around her?" Hermione cried, looking near apoplectic. "How could he expect her to stay in the tent when the campsite was on fire? Didn't he care if she died horribly being burned to death?!"

"Mr. Crouch has no use for a servant who-" Hermione slapped him. The room went silent as Percy looked to her in shock.

"They are only servants because after centuries of enslavement that is how their magic evolved." She whispered furiously, though was heard loud and clear. "They may need a master for their magic to be stable but they are still living beings and deserve our care and respect, and I am frankly astounded that you could even think otherwise!" With one last derisive look Hermione stormed off, being quickly followed by Draco. Percy looked to his family when she was gone but found no sympathy among them.

"Really, Percy?" Ginny said, looking almost as furious as Hermione. "Since when are you so high and mighty that you see house elves as nothing but slaves?"

"Yeah, careful Perce." Said Fred ominously.

"You wouldn't want to get too big for you boots-"

"Or we might have to-"

"Take you down a peg or two." The look on both twins' faces told them that they would greatly enjoy teaching their pompous brother a lesson. Percy shuddered and said no more.

"And on that note, we have nothing else to relay." Sirius changed the subject. "We fought a bunch of Death Eaters, three people were murdered, and yet no one was caught. That basically sums up the evening."

"I must say though, Lucius, that you dealt them quite a blow." Arthur said, looking to his old nemesis with a bit of respect. "He joined us in fighting them and didn't hold back."

"The Dark Lord had said not to make a spectacle and it will not be I who incurs his wrath for their foolishness." The Malfoy patriarch sniffed, though they all knew that this was the reasoning he would give the other Death Eaters, or Voldemort himself, if asked. Narcissa reached over and grasped her husband's hand in support.

"Well, I think it's off to bed then." Said Mrs. Weasley, standing and beginning to usher her kids towards the floo. "We've all been up all night and need rest, we can come together again for dinner at the Burrow and discuss anything else then." There was no arguing with their mother when she was like this, so all seven Weasley children obediently went through the floo, Ginny being the last after giving Harry a kiss.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	32. The Triwizard Tournament

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 32 – The Triwizard Tournament**

* * *

To say that the mood on the Hogwarts Express the following week was subdued would be an understatement. All of Britain was still reeling from the events at the World Cup and the underage witches and wizards on their way to school weren't an exception. There was an air of fear that even the children of those who'd taken part in the attack felt, with a few exceptions who looked quite smug; Draco took note of just who they were so he could keep a closer eye on them this year. When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade Station, Harry handed Ginny down from the train and glared at Adrian Pucey who handed Hermione down before taking her arm and escorting her to the carriages. Sirius and Hermione had had a discussion over the summer about just how far she had to take the courting this year and Sirius had said now that she'd gone on a date with all of her suitors it would be expected that she chose a select few – usually the ones a witch's father wanted – to continue the courting process. "How romantic." She had said. At least though it meant that she could get rid of most of the Slytherins and only keep around a few, besides Draco of course. Their relationship had been another discussion over the summer, this one including Lucius and Narcissa. All three adults had officially given their blessings should Draco and Hermione wish to date, though for appearances sake they must adhere to the strict rules of courting, much to their chagrin. Still, only having to continue to pretend to consider a few of her other suitors did give her and Draco more time together. Hermione had decided to keep Adrian Pucey, Theo Nott and Terrence Higgs in the running, so to speak, as they annoyed her the least, and she found that she could even enjoy speaking with them so long as she got them talking about arithmancy, ancient runes, or magical theory; it could not be denied that all three boys were quite intelligent. Pucey had run into Hermione on the train when she was on her way back from the loo and had escorted her to her compartment where manners had dictated that she invite him in. Thus, Harry, Ginny and Ron found themselves sharing a carriage with the seventh year. After escorting Hermione to the Gryffindor table, Pucey gave a gallant bow and left them for his own house table. The sorting ceremony and feast went by as usual and by the time it was over just about everyone was ready for bed; however, they still had to get through Dumbledore's start of term notices.

"Welcome one and all to another year at Hogwarts! First years, please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. The misters Weasley would do well to remember that also." The hall broke into laughter as Dumbledore decided to do away with the pretence of generalizing that a few older students should remember and instead named the twins. It was no surprise though, for last year's end-of-term prank saw half the Slytherin quidditch team mysteriously end up in the forest and needing Hagrid to rescue them. No one had any proof that it was Fred and George, but the entire school knew it was. Fred and George merely grinned at the recognition. "Our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has updated the list of banned items, which now includes some five hundred, or so I'm told. A list can be found on the board in your common room, as well as on the door to Mr. Filch's office. Normally I would now introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher; however, we are most pleased to welcome back Professor Lupin and thank him most heartedly for being the first defense professor in almost two decades to last more than a single year." Again the hall laughed, though they also broke into applause, led, unsurprisingly, by Harry. It was a running joke that Hogwarts couldn't keep a defense professor for longer than a year, but with the lack of anything odd happening last year – dementors excluded – and Remus' own desire to remain, the spell had finally been broken. The students too were quite happy with this; Remus was quite the popular teacher. "And finally I have a very important announcement to make. This year the inter-house Quidditch Cup has been cancelled." The hall went silent for a moment before the students, regardless of house, began to protest.

"Bloody hell!" Ron said, looking quite devastated. With Oliver now gone he'd determined to try out for the newly opened keeper position. Only those closest to the high table could see the mirth in Dumbledore's eyes as he held up his hands for silence.

"The reason for this is that Hogwarts will not just be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well." This drew everyone's attention for aside from the aurors in Harry's second year no one could remember a time that Hogwarts had guests who were there for more than a quidditch match. "Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: the Triwizard Tournament. As those of you who stay awake in History of Magic may know, the Triwizard Tournament is a centuries old event that brings together the three largest schools of wizardry. Hogwarts is one, of course, along with Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and the Durmstrang Institute. This tournament was first held in the late 13th century as a way to encourage international magical cooperation and was held every five years thereafter. Form each school a single champion is selected to compete in three tasks in the hopes of winning eternal glory for them, and their school. Now historically, the tasks were quite dangerous and it was for this reasons that the tournament was discontinued in 1792."

"Due to the high death toll, he means." Hermione corrected. "The tournament was notoriously dangerous to the point that all three champions died in 1792 and parents began to put enough pressure on the Ministry to cancel it."

"I'm sure they've sorted that though, if they're bringing it back." Said Ron reasonably, and he was quite right.

"The Department of International Magical Cooperation has worked this last year with the French and Bulgarian Ministries to re-instate the tournament, though with entirely new safety rules and procedures, the first being that only witches or wizards of age, that is to say seventeen, may enter." That caused an uproar as many students, though predominantly the sixth years, most of whom were only a year shy of seventeen, began to argue.

"That's rubbish!" Fred and George hollered from down the table.

"Silence!" Dumbledore commanded calmly. "Do not misunderstand, even with the new safety measures these tasks are still quite dangerous and all those who worked to re-instate the tournament unanimously agreed that only those of age may compete. It is not up for debate." A lot of people looked like they still wanted to argue, but they refrained. "On October 25th the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive and on Halloween night the champions will be selected. More information on how they will be selected will be given when our guests arrive. Now, to bed. There is a full day of learning tomorrow and I am sure none of you want to be late for your first class." The students began to file out, prefects calling for the first years to follow them to the common rooms. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny tried to get passed the crowd to take the long, yet un-crowded, way to Gryffindor tower, but unfortunately found themselves caught right in the middle of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws as they were herded to the grand staircase. Finally the crowd thinned as they went off to their own common rooms, and they could breathe again.

"Next year we don't move and until everyone's out of the hall." Ron muttered darkly, rubbing his side where a first year Hufflepuff had elbowed him.

"Agreed."

"So what do you think of the tournament?" Ginny asked.

"We now know what our parents were talking about at least." Said Harry. "It'll be for the tournament that Aunt Cissa and Mrs. Weasley will be at the castle, can't be anything else."

"Are you going to try and enter?" Ron asked him, earning a smack on the shoulder from Hermione and a death glare from Ginny.

"You heard Professor Dumbledore, only those of age can enter."

"And in case you missed it he said the tasks would still be very dangerous. I think Harry's had enough of that for his lifetime." Added Ginny, the look in her eyes daring Harry to disagree with her.

"No arguments from me." He assured her. "I don't want eternal glory." It was said as a joke, but his friends and bondmate could tell that he was completely serious. Harry abhorred his fame and would avoid adding to it at all costs.

"Still, it'd be nice, wouldn't it?" Said Ron wistfully. No one replied as they had finally reached the seventh floor, only instead of trekking the last corridor to the common room they found themselves stuck behind their fellow Gryffindors.

"What's going on, Parvati?" Hermione asked.

"Peeves." Her dorm mate replied, sounding resigned. "He's throwing dungbombs at anyone who tries to pass." Her eyes then alighted on Harry. "Harry, go deal with him, he listens to you for some reason." Humming noncommittally – although he knew exactly why Peeves listened to him it wasn't something he wanted to get into – Harry pushed his way to the front.

"Peeves enough!" One of the prefects shouted angrily. "I'll tell the Bloody Baron!"

"Oh tattling are we?" The poltergeist cackled. "That's not very nice, it's not. Perhaps old Peevesy should teach you to respect your elders, he should."

"Peeves!" Harry called out. The cackling stopped and Peeves poked his head through a nearby wall. "That's enough out of you, go away."

"Yes Mr. Harry Potter Gryffindor lord, sir!" He saluted dramatically and Harry rolled his eyes. Every time Harry cut off his fun, Peeves made some reference to him being Lord Gryffindor. Luckily as Peeves was always joking around no one thought anything of it.

"And leave the first years alone. If you leave them alone all week, Peeves, and I won't show Filch which suits of armour you have picking their noses." Peeves smiled broadly.

"Sure thing, Lord Harry Potter Gryffindor, sir! Peevesy won't bother the first years this week, he promises!" With a final salute, the poltergeist took off through the floor.

"Yeah, only because it means that Filch will be checking suits of armour all month." Harry muttered. He could order Peeves just to lay off, but he found things went more smoothly if he bargained with him and at least this prank was harmless.

"Thanks, Harry." Thomas Paley, one of the seventh year prefects, said. "In case you couldn't tell that's Peeves." He then directed to the first years as they began walking again. "His a poltergeist and loves pulling pranks, especially on first years who don't know how to spot one of his traps." The first years looked around nervously. "Best piece of advice? Ask an older student to point out the signs next time you fall into his trap, and then keep a sharp eye out after that. Only the Bloody Baron, the ghost of Slytherin house, can control him. And Harry here, for some reason." Harry smiled and gave the first years a small wave.

"Y-you're Harry Potter, aren't you?" One was brave enough to venture.

"Yes, though Harry will do." He said kindly, though still shutting down any further talk about him as they reached the Fat Lady.

 **-H/G-**

October 25th arrived with an air of excitement. All month the castle had been cleaned from top to bottom, the staff determined to show Hogwarts at her best. The floors had been scrubbed, the suits of armour polished until they gleamed, the cobwebs removed from even the remotest corner of the dungeons, and the grounds manicured until they were barely recognizable. Even the students were to be groomed immaculately to greet their guests, each head of house gathering their students for inspection before they were allowed out of the common room.

"Abernathy, that shirt has a stain, go change it! Potter, comb your hair! Brown, that is far too much makeup, removed it! Yannick, I have never seen a tie so poorly knotted, do it again! Weasleys, empty your pockets! If even one strange noise is heard, one person's hair changes colour or anything else goes wrong you will be in detention until you graduate!" McGonagall was on a rampage and not even Fred and George dared cross her when she was like this and so dutifully emptied their pockets; they didn't doubt she'd follow through on her threat of two years worth of detention if they didn't. Finally it looked like they were ready and McGonagall did one last check. "Potter, I said comb your hair!"

"I did, Professor! This is as good as it gets." Harry insisted and McGonagall pursed her lips.

"Your father's hair was no better." She said as if that is explained it. Harry smiled as he did whenever his parents were mentioned. "Now, along with the rest of the school we are going to greet our guests in the Entrance Courtyard. You are all to be on your best behaviour! For ten centuries the house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizarding world and I will not have you besmirching this house in front of an international audience!" She stared them all down and they saw in her eyes the dire consequences that awaited them if anything went wrong. With a final nod, McGonagall led her house down to the courtyard where they joined they other students, who they were pleased to note looked as meticulous as they did, meaning it wasn't just McGonagall who threatened them to within an inch of their lives. They'd been standing out in the cold for almost fifteen minutes before anything happened. In the darkening sky there appeared a black spec that grew larger and it wasn't long before they could see it was a carriage being pulled by six winged horses. Everyone scrambled to look out over the ledge and saw it come to a stop, a group of people all dressed in blue getting out. A cry went up then and people pointed to the lake where a ship had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and anchored just off shore. Excited chatter broke out as they waited for their guests to make their way up to the castle. When they neared, the professors began to quiet the students and Dumbledore moved to the middle of the courtyard.

"Please welcome the students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, and their Headmistress, Madam Maxime!" The students entered the courtyard in two straight lines, boys on one side and girls the other, all of them having an air of superiority and looking as immaculate as McGonagall had hoped her Gryffindors would be. Their uniforms were a light blue – girls in dresses with a short cape and matching hats, boys in pants and robes – and did not look nearly warm enough for a Scottish winter. Their Headmistress walked in after them and she must have been the biggest woman any of them had ever seen; taller even than Hagrid, there was little doubt that she was part giant. Dumbledore greeted the students and motioned for them to get in out of the cold, for which they all appeared thankful, before warmly greeting Madam Maxime with a kiss on the hand. Leaving her in the capable hands of his deputy who led her inside, Dumbledore turned back to the entrance and it wasn't long before the Durmstrang delegate arrived.

"And now please welcome our friends from the north, the proud sons and daughters of the Durmstrang Institute and their Highmaster, Igor Karkaroff!" The group to enter the courtyard were a stark contrast to the French delegate. There were no noses stuck in the air, nor were they perfectly coiffed or assembled in lines. The students walked in no apparent order with boys and girls intermingled, all of them walking brusquely and looking a bit stern. Each student was wearing the same uniform of brown pants and tops and heavy coats and hats – they were obviously prepared for the cold and even looked a little flushed as if it wasn't cold enough for them – with the only difference between them being that the girls' uniforms were more fitted and the belt worn over their tops was higher and accentuated their waists. At the back, and separate from the others was their headmaster and one lone student who was easily recognized.

"Blimey it's him!" Ron gasped. "It's Viktor Krum!" Dumbledore greeted Karkaroff warmly and led him and his students inside. It was only when they were gone that Hogwarts' students were permitted to go back inside as well and were told to take their seats in the great hall and efficiently and quietly as possible. The four Gryffindors moved to join the rest of the school but were held back by a tug on Harry's robes.

"Professor…?" He greeted Remus hesitantly upon seeing the stony look on his face; however, Remus waited until they were at the back of the group before speaking.

"Igor Karkaroff was named headmaster of Durmstrang just this year." He explained quickly and quietly. "That in itself is not worrying; however, Igor Karkaroff is also a Death Eater, he served a reduced sentence by giving the Ministry the names of several other Death Eaters who remained at large."

"And now he's here at Hogwarts so soon after the attack at the World Cup and Harry and Ginny's dream. And I'm guessing if he hadn't been conveniently named headmaster this year he wouldn't be here?" Hermione surmised and Remus nodded.

"Yes. The timing is too much of a coincidence. There was some talk at the Ministry about whether or not they'd let him in the country given his past, but the Bulgarians put pressure on them and they clearly decided not to ban him."

"Sirius isn't going to be happy about this." Harry muttered. As a school governor Sirius and Lucius both would be present tonight for the official start of the tournament.

"No he won't be." Remus agreed as they finally entered the great hall. "Keep a sharp eye out, all of you. If you see anything suspicious tell us immediately." The four proceeded to the Gryffindor table and quickly took their seats before looking around. The great hall was more crowded then they'd ever seen it. Extra tables had been added to the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables for their guests – Draco was looking very smug as he talked with Viktor Krum – while it appeared that the dais where the staff table was had been expanded to include several more tables for all the Ministry delegates from each of the three Ministries of Magic involved, and the school governors; Harry noticed Sirius glaring in Karkaroff's direction. Dinner began and was eaten at a more sedate pace than usual as the students ate slower and with the best manners they had under the eagle eyes of their professors, all four heads of house seemingly not taking their eye on their house's table and glaring their students into submission. When everyone had finally finished eating, Filch came in followed by four burly men carrying what looked to be a very heavy case of some sort. They placed it in front of the staff table and once done Dumbledore again stood to address the school.

"You're attention, please." He raised his wand and tapped the top of the case, which began to disappear, leaving behind a large, old looking stone cup which produced a blue flame. "The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament need only write their name on a piece of paper and throw it in the flame before this hour on Halloween night. Do not do so lightly; if chosen, you stand alone. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a magically binding contract and there is no turning back. To not compete if chosen would see you forfeit your magic, so again I must impress on you the seriousness of entering the tournament. From this moment, the Triwizard Tournament has officially begun."

* * *

 **A/N - And the tournament has begun! I'm actually quite excited for year 4.**

 **Review please!**


	33. The Goblet of Fire

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 33 – The Goblet of Fire**

* * *

For the next six days the vast majority of students spent any free time they had in the great hall, wanting to see who put their name in for the tournament. Harry and Ginny had been there when Angelina and Alicia, whose seventeenth birthdays were in late September and early October respectively, put their names in as well as Roger Davis of Ravenclaw, Cedric Diggory of Hufflepuff and Terrence Higgs of Slytherin. The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang had all put their names in together, Beauxbatons in an orderly line and Durmstrang apparently in order of the student's importance to Karkaroff, ending with Viktor Krum who stayed back until his schoolmates were finished and put his name in when there was no one else around the goblet. Of course they were also there when Fred and George tried to outsmart the age line around the Goblet of Fire that stopped anyone under seventeen from entering.

"Well lads,"

"We've done it!"

"Cooked it up just this morning." They crowed much to the amusement of everyone around. The two had been boasting in the common room for the last two days that they would get passed the age line. Last night they had not so subtly announced that they were going to put their names in after classes today and so practically all of Gryffindor was present to watch this, along with a good number from the other houses who had of course heard of the attempt through the Hogwarts rumour mill.

"It's not going to work." Hermione scoffed. She'd been trying to talk the twins out of it, but they'd apparently not listened to a word she'd said.

"Oh yeah?"

"And why is that, Black?"

"You see this?" Hermione motioned to the white circle around the goblet. "This is an age line that Dumbledore drew himself."

"So?"

"So, a genius like Dumbledore couldn't possibly be fooled by something as dimwitted as an aging potion." Fred and George smirked.

"But that's why it's so brilliant."

"Because it's so pathetically dimwitted, you bookworms wouldn't think to guard against it." They were so convinced of their plan's success that they willing went up against the smartest witch of her age – and many other ages – with an air of superiority that did not sit well with everyone present.

"Watch your tone, Weasleys." Theo Nott, one of Hermione's suitors who still thought himself in the running, snarled. "You are to treat Miss Black with respect." Fred and George shot him a look.

"And what are you going to do about it, Nott? Make us?"

"You don't have the skill."

"Or the brains."

"Besides _Hermione_ is our friend."

"And _Hermione_ can also take care of herself." They were enjoying goading him, and to anyone who knew them they were enjoying it a bit too much.

"Enough, Weasels." Draco stepped in, giving them his best sneer that after the last few years of getting to know him they could now see right through. "Friend or not Miss Black deserves your respect. And I can make things _very_ uncomfortable for you if you think otherwise." The twins smirked, hearing the challenge loud and clear.

"Bring it on, Malfoy." They said together and now Draco smirked, but otherwise completely ignored them.

"Miss Black, do come away from these ruffians." Draco offered Hermione his hand. "We in Slytherin know how to treat a daughter of a noble and ancient house properly, I assure you. No need to accompany us, Mr. Potter." He directed to Harry though he hadn't moved. "We will simply be at the Slytherin table. Miss Black will be completely safe and well within her brother's view." Without another word he led Hermione away.

"You know you've just signed up to be their test dummy for the year." Hermione said as they walked, though Draco merely chuckled darkly.

"Let them try." Once Draco and Hermione were gone, Fred and George turned back to the rest of their audience and uncorked the phials of potion.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

"Bottoms up!" The potion drunk, the two jumped over the age line and waited for something to happen and when nothing did they began to cheer, rallying those gathered to cheer with them. Reaching into their pockets the two pulled out pieces of paper and reached for the Goblet of Fire. They never made it. As soon as they stepped directly beside the goblet with the clear intent to put their names in the age line pulsed brightly sending the two flying. Ginny rushed over to make sure her brothers were ok and ended up laughing uproariously. The rest could see why once Fred and George sat up. The two had grown long white beards while their hair turned the same colour and their faces became old and wrinkly; the aging potion had spectacularly backfired on them. Fred and George looked to each other in horror before one jumped on the other.

"You said this would work!"

"No, you said!" The two fought as fiercely as two old men could and the entire hall began cheering for their favourite twin and making bets, enabled by the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan. The fight only lasted a few minutes though before an actual old man stepped in.

"Oh the follies of youth." Dumbledore said, sounding somewhat wistful. The hall came to a standstill when the Headmaster appeared and Fred and George even looked a bit fearful at being caught. "While I applaud the simplicity of your plan, Misters Weasley, I rather think this old bookworm is smart enough to have protected against an aging potion." There was amusement in his eyes and though no one had seen him in the hall when Fred and George called him a bookworm, no one asked how he knew. "Miss Weasley, Mr. Weasley, please accompany your brothers to the hospital wing, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey will set them straight in a jiffy." Still silently laughing Ginny and Ron helped their brothers up and led them out of the hall; they couldn't wait to write Bill and Charlie about this one.

 **-H/G-**

The excitement over the tournament continued to grow throughout the week and no one could remember a more highly anticipated Halloween. Finally the night came and everyone eagerly gathered in the great hall, impatiently eating dinner as fast as they could.

"Your attention, please." Dumbledore finally called out and the hall silenced immediately. "Now the moment we have all been waiting for: the champion selection!" As one the hall turned towards the Goblet of Fire. As seven o'clock struck the blue flame turned a bright red and spat out a piece of paper before calming to blue again.

"The Durmstrang champion is…Viktor Krum!" Applause broke out though none clapped louder than Karkaroff, while Krum looked as relieved as he was happy; clearly it had been expected that he would be chosen. Krum got up and went to shake hands with Dumbledore, Madame Maxime and his headmaster before being shown to the trophy room off the hall. Attention then turned back to the goblet as the flames grew red again and spat out another name.

"The Beauxbatons champion…Miss Fleur Delacour!" The most beautiful woman anyone had ever seen stepped forward. She had long blonde hair that was almost silver and had no physical flaws, at least none that could be seen. She had boys drooling after her the moment she stepped into the school, and by chance bore a great resemblance to the veela from the World Cup; Hermione said it likely wasn't by chance at all and that she probably was part veela. After shaking the headmasters' hands Fleur went to join Krum and the goblet spat out the final name.

"Our Hogwarts champion is…Cedric Diggory!" The applause was almost deafening given that all of Hogwarts was present. Harry clapped alongside everyone else, genuinely happy for Cedric whom was quite liked by all. He shook everyone's hand and was then all but accosted by Professor Sprout, his head of house, who very enthusiastically shook his hand as well as she escorted him to the trophy room. "Excellent, we now have our three champions! But in the end only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist the chalice of champions, the vessel of victory…the Triwizard Cup!" With a wave of his wand the cloth covered object on the staff table that no one had thought much of was blown off, revealing a glowing trophy. While it did look impressive, Harry and Ginny thought that Dumbledore was laying it on quite thick calling it the 'chalice of champions' and 'vessel of victory.' Dumbledore allowed them to gaze at the cup for a few moments before continuing with his speech, though he didn't get far. The Goblet of Fire, which those organizing the tournament knew was supposed to go out once all the champions were selected, had not only not gone out, but had instead turned red once more. It was rare for Dumbledore's emotions to be obviously visible when things he didn't plan on happened, but shock was the only word to describe the look on the Headmaster's face as a fourth piece of paper shot out of the goblet. Catching it Dumbledore took several moments to look it over before calling out the name written on it.

"Harry Potter." The hall was quiet enough that everyone clearly heard him, though they broke out into chatter once they did. Harry himself had gone stock still and dared not even breathe. "Harry Potter!" The Headmaster called again, this time louder and it prompted Harry to stand up. Ginny grasped onto his arm with a look of fright and tried to make him stay but Harry gently pried her off and made his way forwards. Silently Dumbledore handed him the paper with his name on it, though it wasn't his handwriting, he noted, and motioned for him to go into the trophy room. The hall broke out into loud chatter once the door closed behind him, many of the students calling Harry a cheat. Ginny, Ron and Hermione glared around at those that did, but eventually their worry won out. Watching as Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Karkaroff and several others walked brusquely into the trophy room, Hermione got an idea.

"Stay here." She muttered and pulled out her mirror so they would know she'd leave the connection open for them to hear what was going on. Walking with every ounce of dignity she possessed, for she now had a part to play, Hermione entered the trophy room and found Harry at the centre of a mass of people, all of whom were shooting questions at him, yet not giving him time to answer.

"Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire? Did you ask one of the older students to do it for you?"

"How did you get around the age line?"

"What spell did you use, Potter?"

"No!" Was all Harry managed to get out.

"I believe Harry when he says he didn't put his name into the goblet." Remus stepped in to defend his nephew. "He would not do so."

"You would say that, Lupin." Snape sneered, though there was a flicker of worry in his eyes for those who cared to look. "You did help raise him, after all."

"I believe Harry because he has never been anything but honest, Severus."

"But of course he is lying!" Madame Maxime insisted.

"The hell he is. The Goblet of Fire is an exceptionally powerful magical object. Only an exceptionally powerful Confundus Charm could have hoodwinked it. Something well beyond the talents of a fourth year." A man whom Hermione recognized as Alastor, 'Mad-Eye' Moody, one of the most highly decorated, and newly retired, aurors said.

"You seem to have put a lot of thought into this, Mad-Eye." Karkaroff snarled.

"It was once my job to think as dark wizards do, Karkaroff, perhaps you remember?"

"That doesn't help, Alastor." Dumbledore said calmly, reigning in his old friend.

"Zen 'e hired someone. With ze glory of winning and ze prize money, 'e would do anyzing to compete!" Madame Maxine said and Hermione had had enough.

"That is the second time you have slandered the name of the heir to an ancient and noble house, Madame." Speaking up drew people's attention to her.

"Miss Black, you may return to the great hall!" McGonagall said sternly.

"My apologies, Professor, but no." Hermione finished descending the stairs and came to stand beside Harry. "Harry is my brother and through his godfather is a member of House Black – _another_ ancient and noble house – and as Lord Black is not here, as his daughter I may stand in his stead." There was little anyone could do about that. In a crisis situation, which this technically qualified as, an underage witch or wizard could legally represent their house until the head of house arrived, which she was sure would be very soon. "Now, as you seem convinced that Harry is lying, Madame, I am certain he would be only too happy to give a wizard's oath that he did not enter the tournament." Harry did so with no hesitation, thanking Merlin that Hermione was here and able to think clearly. Afterwards he summoned the memory of his first kiss with Ginny and cast his patronus. The silver lion streaked around the room, much to the surprise of those who hadn't been there last year.

"Maybe confounding the goblet isn't beyond this fourth year after all." Moody looked impressed. Hermione sent him a sharp look.

"Regardless, the fact that he still has his magic proves that he did not enter the tournament."

"Which means that someone else entered him." Concluded Remus. "But who, and why?"

"Very good questions, Remus." Sirius' voice came from the entrance. He looked apoplectic, arguably more so than when Wormtail had escaped. "And ones that better be answered quickly." Sirius came to stand beside Harry and Hermione, looking proudly on his daughter; he had heard how she'd stood up to McGonagall and defended her brother.

"I cannot tell you who did this, Sirius." Said Dumbledore wearily.

"I did not expect you to know the answer _now,_ Dumbledore, but there will be a full investigation. Someone clearly intends harm to my godson and we _will_ find out who."

"How can you be so sure someone wants him hurt, Black?" Snape asked, relishing that he got to antagonize his nemesis as they were in public.

"Do keep up, Snape, ignorance isn't a good look for you." Sirius too was relishing this and his family tried their best not to roll their eyes. "He has almost been killed twice since he started at Hogwarts – three times if you count the dementors last year, though I'll grant you they weren't just after Harry – and now his name comes out of the Goblet of Fire, so soon after the first Death Eater attack in over a decade, for him to compete in a tournament where people have _died_? Is the pattern here not easy enough for you to see beyond your abnormally large nose?"

"That doesn't help either, Sirius." Dumbledore gently scolded, shooting Snape a look as well that told him to back down. Once sure that his potions master wouldn't retaliate Dumbledore turned to a group of three men, the heads of the British, French and Bulgarian Departments of International Cooperation, and the main organizers of the tournament. "Barty?" While everyone had been yelling at each other the three organizers had been talking and so Crouch was ready when Dumbledore turned to them.

"The rules are absolute. The Goblet of Fire constitutes a binding magical contract; Mr. Potter has no choice. As of tonight, he is a fourth Triwizard Champion."

"He is underage!" Sirius raged at Crouch. "When the other governors and I consented to the tournament resuming it was with the understanding that only those of age could compete."

"Did that rule not get written in your rulebook, Barty?" Remus asked, a thought having formed. "Was it simply words that never became official?" Crouch bristled. If there was one thing he hated it was anyone suggesting that he or his department had not done things properly.

"Of course it's official! Are you insinuating my department did not handle things properly?"

"But then if it's an official rule, the rules aren't absolute. There can be one rule that is absolute, but you said _rules_ , plural, and yet one seems to supersede another." Hermione had caught on to what Remus was getting at.

"How does the contract with the Goblet of Fire work?" Sirius asked, catching on as well and hoping against hope that this was Harry's way out. "Obviously it's tied to the tournament, but how?"

"The Goblet of Fire contractually obligates the champions to compete in the Triwizard Tournament." Crouch stated the obvious. "But the tournament itself is set through the organizers. It is they – that is to say, we – who build the tournament, deciding what the tasks will be, when the tournament will begin and end, who the judges are-"

"And what the rules are?" Crouch nodded. "Then Harry can't compete. The rules clearly state only those of age can enter the tournament and he is only fourteen. The magic of the contract cannot bind him as the rules must be followed and they're not."

"I'm not so sure, Sirius." Remus muttered. Sirius shot him a glare but after so many years Remus was immune. "The rules would be followed if Harry was of age-"

"But he's not!"

"Or if he was emancipated." Everyone turned to look at Harry.

"Dobby." He called and the elf popped in.

"Master Harry." He greeted bowing low.

"Go get Griphook, bring him here." Dobby nodded and disappeared. "The goblins will know if my status has changed." He explained and those who didn't know who Griphook was nodded in understanding. Within a minute Dobby returned with the Potter Accounts Manager who wore a grim expression; Dobby had clearly told him what was up and no one questioned how the elf knew without having been present.

"Greetings, Lord Potter." Harry's heart sank. "At 7:41 this evening, Gringotts registered the emancipation of one Henry James Potter. As the heir to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter he assumes the title of Lord Potter and receives his full inheritance." Griphook said. "We will go through the particulars at a later date, Lord Potter, but legally speaking you are now an adult and as such the contract of the Goblet of Fire will unfortunately be enforced."

"Damn."

* * *

 **A/N - There really was no chance of Harry not competing, but I never really liked how he was forced to compete if no one underage is supposed to be able to. I mean first off it's really stupid planning to make the age line the sole barrier to underage wizards competing, though it is on par with the care adults in the HP world give children. But to throw this rule so easily out the window the second Harry's name come out of the goblet then it really must of just been words and not made official or tied to the magical contract or anything, which is also pretty stupid.**

 **Anyways, enough poking at plot holes.**

 **Review please!**


	34. The First Task

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 34 – The First Task**

* * *

To say that Sirius and Remus were incensed that instead of nulling the contract the Goblet of Fire had instead emancipated Harry so he could compete was an understatement. Remus demanded to see the rulebook and anything Crouch or the other organizers might have on how the goblet's magic worked, while Sirius called Madam Bones. The head of the DMLE looked into the matter from the Ministry's perspective and came back saying there was nothing she could do. Harry's emancipation had been registered with the Ministry so he was an adult, legally speaking, while not even her contact in the Department of Mysteries knew of a way to counter the magic of the Goblet of Fire, which meant that Harry had no choice but to compete. Remus and Sirius' ire then turned on Harry who they informed, in no uncertain terms, was still underage as far as they were concerned. He may be allowed, and even required, to sign his own permission forms, but there would be dire consequences if he tried to exert his new legal power beyond what they would allow him to. Considering that Harry hadn't been counting down the days until he turned seventeen and it was actually quite rare for him to want to do something, or buy anything, which Remus and Sirius wouldn't approve of, Harry was ok with this.

However, there was one thing that they could not control, and that actually had them quite scared. Harry joined them in their fright once told what it was: he was now the legal guardian of Ginny. As they were technically married, Harry, upon being emancipated, became Ginny's next of kin above her parents, so the Ministry, as well as Hogwarts' own ledgers, recognized him as her guardian. That conversation with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had gone about how they had expected, and the Weasley parents had also made it clear that they expected nothing to change. If she ever needed a form signed or if there was ever a legal matter concerning Ginny they would call Harry as they had no choice, but they would be telling him what to do. Harry quickly agreed simply to end the conversation, though he told Ginny afterwards that it would always be her decision even if it was his signature. They didn't truly expect it to be a problem, and they certainly knew that Ginny's parents would always do what they thought was best for her, but given how her mother could be sometimes there might come a time when what they thought was best for her was not the same as what Ginny thought was best for her. Harry's emancipation also gave him full control over the Potter family vault and any properties or investments that his parents had left him. He didn't do anything with this though and left everything as it was. He knew most of the properties already and trusted Girphook to continue to oversee the investments, while only the gold in his family vault had been closed to him before, and he had plenty of that already. Griphook did inform him that as he was now technically of age his trust vault had been closed and all the gold within was return to the family vault where it would remain until the time came to open trust vaults for his own children one day.

With everything seemingly sorted as far as his sudden emancipation went, there was still one unsolved mystery: who had put his name in the Goblet of Fire, and why? Madam Bones said that her department would be investigating while Moody said the same and that he'd cover the investigation at the school as he was a guest for the rest of the year. Apparently Sirius had made such a stink at a former Death Eater being allowed into Hogwarts that even Fudge treaded carefully and promised auror protection for Hogwarts so long as Karkaroff was there. Dumbledore had requested that his old friend, one of the best aurors who was responsible for filling many of the cells in Azkaban, be put in charge and Madam Bones had agreed if Dumbledore could coax Alastor Moody out of retirement. He had, after all, trained her himself when she was a rookie auror, and it was her trust in the man, not Dumbledore's, that had finally calmed Sirius. So Head Auror Moody, who took his title back for this year and this year only, was a permanent fixture at Hogwarts in the days, weeks and months following the start of the tournament. It was also him who stepped in when the other students, though especially Hufflepuff house, called Harry a cheat in the early days. While the Puffs were usually quite easy to get along with, their house wasn't exactly known for prestige so they viewed Harry being in the tournament a deliberate attempt to upstage Cedric, the REAL Hogwarts champion.

"Like the badges, Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes and pushed passed the Hufflepuff. Someone in their house had charmed badges to flash between 'Support Cedric Diggory, the REAL Hogwarts Champion' and 'Potter Stinks.' Or, at least, someone in their house had commissioned them. In a fit of anger Hermione had loudly declared in the great hall on the day the badges first appeared that no Hufflepuff was smart enough to have charmed the badges themselves. Her suitors had since gone out of their way to hex those who wore the badges, but only when she was around to see their heroics. Draco would have done more and seen to it that the badges were well and truly gone, but they didn't really bother Harry and he thought it was better to let them run their course naturally, so instead Draco teased him endlessly.

"Why so tense, Potter?" He called out one day as Harry passed through the quad without Hermione present. He wasn't stupid after all, and while they might know it was harmless teasing, as the cousins often engaged in, no one else could know so he had to keep up appearances and tow the line enough to not risk his chances with Hermione; the other Slytherins would only be too happy to run to her with tales if he was too mean. "Fearing you won't last long in the tournament?"

"Yes, Malfoy, that's exactly what I'm thinking." Harry responded sarcastically. "My pre-occupation can't possibly have to do with the fact that I forgot my potions text and so have to run all the way up to Gryffindor tower and back again or I'll be late for Snape." While Harry didn't mind Draco's teasing, and usually gave as good as he got, he had actually forgotten his textbook and knew Snape would be only too happy to take points from Gryffindor if he was late.

"Allow me to help you then." Knowing that tone meant Draco was probably going to try and trip him up Harry rapidly turned with his wand drawn but still wasn't fast enough to beat the Head Auror.

"Oh no you don't, sonny!" Moody had suddenly appeared and shot off a spell at Draco who seemed to disappear into the ground. However, when the commotion settled they saw that he hadn't gone anywhere, but rather had been turned into a ferret. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned." He muttered as he levitated Draco around rapidly, no doubt making him feel quite sick. Still, it was very funny and Harry couldn't help but laugh along with the other students; Draco's face just before Moody's spell hit had also been quite comical and Harry wouldn't be letting him forget it anytime soon.

"Auror Moody?" McGonagall's voice called, the commotion having drawn her attention. "Auror Moody? What are you doing?"

"Teaching." It took a moment for his meaning to sink it.

"Is that a student?" She all but shrieked.

"Technically it's a ferret." That was all the confirmation the Deputy Headmistress needed. Pulling out her wand McGonagall reversed the spell and Draco re-appeared sprawled on the ground, though he wasn't there long.

"Wait until my father hears about this!" He said as he jumped up and wiped the leaves from his robes. That above all else amused Harry, as he hadn't heard those words in many years. That particular threat had been used quite often when Draco was a child. At a very young age he had learned that his father was powerful and many people were scared of him, so it was a logical threat whenever someone was mean to him or did something he didn't like. He'd stopped using it as he'd grown, but apparently it was his go to in moments like these, when he was tormented or humiliated and powerless to do anything.

"Is that a threat?!" Moody growled and lunged forward, his wand still drawn. Draco then did the smart thing and ran away even as Moody began to give chase.

"Auror Moody…Alastor!" McGonagall's tone had gone to its sternest, and even an old wizened auror wasn't stupid enough to not listen to her when she used that particular tone. "We _never_ use transfiguration as a punishment. Surely Dumbledore went over the school rules with you?"

"He might have." Came the mumbled reply.

"Well you would do well to remember them! I'm also certain he told you that it is not your place to discipline students. If you witness anything you are to come to me or any other staff member and we will deal with it. Am I perfectly clear?"

"Yes, ma'am." McGonagall stared him down for another moment before nodding and shooing the spectators away.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said when she was gone. "I don't ever think I'll forget Malfoy: The Amazing Bouncing Ferret." Moody cracked a smile.

"I noticed you were quick on your feet, Potter. Had your wand out and was ready to defend yourself before he'd even started to cast his spell. Such skill will serve you well in the tournament."

"Thank you, sir." Harry accepted the compliment.

"You'd make a good auror one day too, I can see you have the instincts for it." Moody continued. "Have you ever thought of getting a head start? I can train you, teach you the ins and outs of being an auror, since I'm here at the castle anyways. Maybe you'll learn something useful for the tournament too."

"We're not allowed help in the tournament, sir." Harry didn't like that this supposedly great auror was suggesting he break the rules.

"But I'm not training you for the tournament, am I?" He said with a sideways look. "No one can complain about you getting a head start on your career." Harry didn't say anything and so Moody backed off. "Think about it. The offer is always there." Harry watched him go with an odd feeling in his stomach. However, it was quickly replaced by dread as he realized he was now officially late for potions.

 **-H/G-**

The First Task of the Triwizard Tournament was planned for the end of November with the other two following in the New Year. It was a bitterly cold day and Harry was cursing whoever had the great idea to hold the task outside. A tent had been set up for the champions and everyone who could publically support him was there; Draco and Uncle Lucius had wished him good luck over the mirrors that morning.

"Drink this, Mr. Potter." A cup was all but shoved into his hands by his aunt, who was here assisting with the task. Narcissa then turned and continued to ignore him for the most part. He could smell that she had given him a cup of her jasmine tea that had some special ingredient to help calm people that she'd never divulge. Uncle Lucius swore it was simply a few drops of calming drought, though he'd never say so in her earshot or fear of his life.

"Just keep calm, pup, and you'll do fine." Harry thought that Sirius should take his own advice, he was probably more nervous than Harry himself was.

"We've researched all we can." Hermione was just as nervous as Sirius. "Traditionally the first task is some dangerous magical creature that you have to fight. We've gone over every spell we can and…"

"I'll be alright, Hermione." With a strangled cry Hermione launched herself at Harry and held on for dear life. A bright flash went off behind them and everyone turned to see two people, a blonde woman and a man holding a camera.

"Young love!" The woman cried. "How…" She paused before turning to the quill hovering beside her. "Stirring."

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. The woman looked surprised.

"I'm Rita Skeeter, I write for the _Daily Prophet_." He had, of course, heard of Rita Skeeter, though he'd never met her before. She was well known for her exposés that no other reporter could seem to get, but she was really just a gossip columnist and loved to stir up drama where there was none. Rita held out her hand for him to shake but Harry didn't move to touch it. "Right. Well, Harry, here you are, a mere boy of twelve, about to go up against three students not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself, but who have mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Are you concerned?"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Ms. Skeeter." Harry said before Sirius could pounce and tear her to shreds. "Firstly, as we have only just met you may address me Lord Potter. Second, I have no comment on the tournament so you can put your quill away, and thirdly, before you get any ideas of making up a story to go with that photo your camera man just took, this is my sister, Miss Hermione Black." Harry thought he had said enough. To anyone who knew anything about the hierarchy in the wizarding world, they knew that writing about the daughter of a noble and ancient house without the lord's permission was practically suicide, though with Rita, Harry wasn't so sure she was smart enough to back off. Still, he'd give her the benefit of the doubt and let Sirius handle it if she wrote a derogatory story anyways. Turning away Harry effectively dismissed her and thought no more on it.

"I'll be fine, Hermione." He said again and she nodded, though her worry didn't abate. They had been training for the task. The rule of outside help was meant to not give any champion an unfair advantage over the others. All of them were expected to train with someone though; they just had to do it the right way and accepting Moody's inside help wasn't it. Harry supposed that as he had Godric's knowledge and magic he did technically have an unfair advantage, but it was one he couldn't help, he hadn't accepted Godric's magic solely to help him win the tournament. Besides, it was assumed that the other three had an advantage over him simply by being older and having completed more years of school and no one thought that was in anyway unfair.

"We know you will be Harry." Said Remus reassuringly. "But remember, to fulfill the contract you must only attempt the task, there is nothing in the rules saying you must succeed, nor-"

"Nor that I even have try to the point of getting hurt, or dying." Harry recited. "I know, Remus, and I promise that I'll give up before putting myself in unnecessary danger."

"We're going to hold you to that, Harry." Said Ron. Initially the youngest Weasley brother had been angry at Harry for entering the tournament without telling him. That had lasted all of five minutes though before he realized that he knew Harry well enough to know that there was no chance of him having entered himself, even if for no other reason than that Ginny wouldn't have let him. For her part Ginny had practically attached herself to Harry for the last week. The more physical contact they had the stronger their bond was and the better they felt, and she was determined to charge Harry up as much as possible before the task. At least that's what she told her brothers when they noticed she barely left Harry's side nowadays. While what she said wasn't a lie, Ginny was also terrified for Harry and needed to be near him. She wouldn't even leave with the others when Crouch and the judges came to explain the task to them, wanting to be with him until the last possible moment, and knowing of their bond, Dumbledore said nothing.

"Champions, in a circle around me." Crouch said as he produced a bag that released a puff of smoke when he opened it. "Miss Delacour, if you will?" Fleur reached into the bag and grabbed one of the objects within, pulling out a miniature dragon. "The Welsh Green. Mr. Krum, you next." Krum pulled out a miniature of a Chinese Fireball while Cedric got a Swedish Short-Snout. When it was Harry's turn he reached in and pulled out the only one left, a Hungarian Horntail. Ginny grabbed his arm and he could feel her fear, not just for the task in general, but at him having gotten this dragon in particular.

"Charlie says Horntails are really nasty." She whispered. Harry squeezed her hand tighter but otherwise gave nothing away.

"Each of these represent a very real dragon, which have all been given a golden egg to protect." Crouch explained. "Your objective is simple: collect the egg. This you must do as the egg contains a clue without which you cannot hope to proceed to the next task." They each nodded and Harry felt at least a little relieved that he didn't actually have to fight a dragon, just get passed it somehow.

"Right, Mr. Diggory you are first." Said Dumbledore. "At the sound of the canon you may-" A canon blast cut him off and shook the tent, causing them all to stumble. Dumbledore shot a look up at Filch who simply shrugged. "Come, Mr. Diggory." With his Headmaster by his side, Cedric braced himself and went out into the arena. Hearing what was going on but not seeing it didn't help any of the remaining champions. There were roars, gasps, cries of panic even, and it was several minutes later that the roar of the crowd grew to its loudest and the next champion, Krum, was called forth. Fleur followed him and finally Harry and Ginny were alone.

"You will come through this unharmed." Ginny all but ordered. Harry nodded, not quite trusting his voice. "You will come back to me." This was more of a plea and as the crowd roared their approval once more, signalling that Fleur had completed the task, Ginny launched herself at Harry much as Hermione had, though unlike his sister, Ginny kissed him soundly. They pulled apart when another flash went off behind them and turned in time to see Rita and her cameraman rushing from the tent. That was all the attention she got though, as Ginny finally left Harry's side and he entered the arena. Wooden stands had been built high above the arena floor, which was completely covered in rocks, and Harry could see why: across from him loomed a giant Horntail. It had a chain around his neck acting like a leash but it did not diminish the ferocity of its glare, and Harry didn't delude himself into thinking the dragon any less dangerous because of it. The dragon roared when Harry took a few steps forward, moving to stand protectively over a group of eggs, in the middle of which Harry could see the golden egg he had to collect. Another step and the Horntail released a stream of fire that had Harry diving for cover. Even when the fire stopped he didn't move, trying to think of a way to get passed the dragon, though knowing it would incinerate him in half a second if he stepped closer. It was then that Harry heard it, a voice, which did not seem to be coming from the stands.

" _My eggs…the human will not get my eggs…my children…"_ The voice could only belong to one person, or rather one dragon. The Horntail had _talked!_ He could feel Ginny's surprise and knew that she had heard it too, but it didn't appear as if anyone else had and Harry understood: the dragon spoke Parseltongue. Wracking his brain, or more specifically Godric's brain, Harry searched for an answer and found it in a conversation Godric remembered having with Salazar before he'd left the school

 _" 'Tis not something one can simply be taught, Godric." Slytherin insisted. "Parseltongue is a gift bestowed by magic itself, 'tis not a skill thou can learn."_

 _"Very well, Salazar, thou hast made thine point." Gryffindor conceded. "At least doth tell me all so I might understand Parseltongue even though I canst ever speak it."_

 _"There is little to tell, Godric, truly. Though I suppose the first thing to know is that the supposed scholars on the subject art wrong, mostly. 'Tis from them that thou assumed I could teach thee?" Godric nodded. "As I said, 'tis not a skill to learn. 'Tis also not the 'language of serpents' as so say the scholars; at least not entirely. Parseltongue wouldst more correctly be called the 'language of reptiles' for 'tis not only snakes to whom Parselmouths can speak."_

 _"Truly?" Godric seemed surprised and Salazar scowled at him._

 _"How often doth we tell our students to think for thineselves? Thou canst possibly believe that all thou hast read is true simply because 'tis written." Godric had the decency to blush and Salazar chuckled having caught his usually studious and thoughtful friend taking things at face value. "Doth thou think that of all the animals in this world, only one can speak with humans? Snakes art simply the most common reptile in England that humans doth come in contact with. Most other reptiles are said to have their homes in warmer climates and doth not live near us. Think also that with Parseltongue being such a rare gift, it canst be surprising that those who study it doth not fully understand it. As travelled as I myself am, I have only come in contact with one other reptile to speak to. A dragon." He said when Godric's brow furrowed. " 'Tis true that were I so inclined to search a swamp I could like find a toad to speak to, but I have no such desire. While Parseltongue is truly the 'language of reptiles' 'tis serpents that matter most, and with whom I can speak easiest. I understand, and can speak with others, as I said, but they speak as if in a different tongue. 'Tis Parseltongue, to be sure, but not as I am used to speaking it."_

And there it was. Unknown to most, as Parselmouths were so rare and their gift so understudied, it was all reptiles, not just snakes that Harry could speak with. As Salazar had told Godric, it was like a different dialect, and perhaps not one that Harry was completely fluent in, but he certainly knew enough to communicate with the Horntail.

" _Dear lady!"_ Harry spoke as he stepped out from behind the rock. The Horntail turned to him in surprise and prepared to attack, but didn't as he continued to speak to her. _"I mean you no harm. I'm not here to hurt your eggs either, I promise you."_ The Horntail was silent but as it didn't move to attack, Harry stood his ground.

" _No human has ever spoken to me before."_ The dragon finally said, sounding suspicious.

" _I'm not surprised. Parseltongue, the language we are currently speaking, is a very rare gift among my kind. It is rare enough that although I knew of my gift I didn't know I could speak with you. People assume it is only to snakes that Parselmouths can talk to, and I thought the same until now."_ The Horntail mulled that over for a moment before speaking once more.

" _You swear you mean me and my eggs no harm?"_

" _On my life, I so swear."_ A huffing sound was heard and Harry realized it was a dragon laughing.

" _It will be on your life, human. My fire burns hotter than most of my kind and is more than enough to leave you as nothing but a pile of ash if I so desire."_ Harry chuckled and everyone in the stands save Ginny looked at him like he was crazy.

" _That is fair enough. If I had eggs of my own I would protect them just as fiercely."_ Realizing what he'd just said Harry blushed and he could feel Ginny blush as well.

" _What do you want then, human?"_

" _Among your eggs there is one that doesn't belong. It has the shape of an egg but it is metal."_ The dragon's eyes narrowed and it moved to closely inspect its eggs. It hadn't done this before as it had been on high alert from the moment it was brought into the arena. Eventually the Horntail's snout came across the golden egg and it growled. This egg wasn't one of hers, wasn't even a real egg. Carefully so as not to harm any of her children, the dragon picked the golden egg up in its mouth and carried it over to Harry, dropping it harshly to the ground.

" _Take it, if this is what you want."_ She sounded angry, and understandably so. _"First the humans cage me then they invade my nest and take my eggs away. Then when finally I have my children back they fool me and place a false egg among them…they will pay."_

" _Please don't hurt them."_ Harry said a bit frantically. _"They didn't mean any harm, I know your eggs weren't actually in danger."_

" _And how do you know this, dragon speaker?"_ The Horntail's narrowed eyes turned on him.

" _One of the ones who brought you here, the redheaded one, is my mate's brother. He would never do anything to hurt you or your eggs, and I'm sure he didn't understand how cruel this has been to you or he never would have agreed to bring you here."_ The Horntail stared him down for a moment, but eventually decided in his favour.

" _Very well then, dragon speaker, I will not harm your mate's brother, or any of the others. Usually they are good to us, they leave us alone mostly and when we see them it is usually only when they bring us offerings of food, then sit for hours and observe us. They even healed me once, when another of my kind came too close to my nest and I got injured defending it. Because of this I won't harm them…for now. But you_ will _explain to them that should they ever take my children from me again they will burn."_ Harry gulped knowing that even if he had all the magic and training in the world, Charlie wouldn't survive if this Horntail really wanted him dead.

" _I will."_ He promised as he bent and picked up the golden egg. _"You have my gratitude, dear lady, and I will make them understand."_ The Horntail growled again though this time Harry could tell it was in approval.

" _Tell them also that we will not be caged as we were on the way here. I will fly home, and no doubt the others will as well."_ Her eyes narrowed on Harry again. _"That is, if we are done here?"_ Harry couldn't help but laugh. The dragon's tone made it clear that they were done here, though due to whatever respect he had earned she had posed it as a question.

" _We are done here. I will tell them that you wish to fly home on your own so they can come remove the chain."_

" _That will not be necessary."_ With a single sharp pull of her neck, the Horntail was free, much to the horror of those gathered. Charlie, along with the other dragon tamers, made to jump in to get the dragon under control again, but Harry held up his hand to stop them.

" _It was nice to meet you."_ Harry said as the Horntail scooped its eggs into its mouth.

" _You as well, dragon speaker. You may visit me one day, should you wish."_ Spreading its wings, the Horntail took flight and with a few powerful flaps disappeared into the clouds above.

* * *

 **A/N - I always found it odd that out of all the thousands of animal species in the world only snakes had their own language. I mean, maybe others do exist and Rowling just hasn't told us so yet, but I'm doing with this version instead.**

 **And yes, for those who are wondering, the Goblet of Fire emancipated Harry. The Goblet has old and powerful magic that's main purpose is to help facilitate the tournament, though it has to follow the rules. When one rule made a champion unable to compete, the old magic rectified that. And no, having only three champions is not in the rules (at least not in my version). It is stated that each school can only have one champion, but as it's the _Tri_ wizard Tournament it was kind of assumed people would know its supposed to be three champions. **

**Review please!**


	35. The Unexpected Task

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 35 – The Unexpected Task**

* * *

The silence that followed the dragon's departure was deafening. No one moved or spoke, none knowing what to say, except for one person that is.

"You're ok!" Ginny cried as she ran into the arena and launched herself at Harry. "You're alright, everything's alright." Ginny's arrival in the arena seemed to snap everyone else out of their stupor and a slow clap began though it quickly turned into all out cheering. "Of course you would find a way to get passed the dragon without even casting a spell." Ginny said as she released him. The judges, their family, some Ministry officials, and several of the dragon tamers were all approaching then, both Sirius and Remus looking ecstatic.

"Not a scratch on you!" Sirius crowed, and while some would see it as bragging since none of the other champions had come away completely unscathed, those that knew Sirius understood that he spoke in simple relief.

"I didn't know that Parseltongue allowed one to speak to any other animal aside from snakes." Remus commented.

"Neither did I." Harry said. "But then I heard her, she was scared I was going to hurt her eggs." He then turned to Charlie and the other dragon tamers. "You should know that the only reason you're alive right now is because you usually treat the dragons well and take good care of them. The Horntail wanted to incinerate you for taking her eggs away, shoving her in a cage and putting her and her eggs in a potentially dangerous situation. I talked her out of it."

"Oh…uh…thank you?" Charlie said though it came out as a question. He was still trying to wrap his head around someone being able to speak to a dragon.

"She's gone home, so you know, she didn't just run off somewhere. She didn't want to be stuck in that cage again and away from her eggs so she's flying back."

"She's going to have to go over muggle land though." One of the tamers groaned. "This is going to be a disaster with the ICW."

"I doubt it." Said Harry. "She seemed to have a general distrust of most humans and as she has her eggs with her I doubt she'll want to get anywhere near them." The tamer seemed a bit relieved at that, but he still had to report to the ICW about a potential breach in the International Statute of Secrecy.

"What else did you two talk about?" Charlie then asked.

"Nothing really." He replied with a shrug as if talking with a dragon was an everyday occurrence. "I told her there was a fake egg hidden with her real ones and she gave it to me. She did say though that if you ever cage her, or take away her eggs again, especially if you take her eggs away, then she'd burn you alive. The other dragons will too. Oh, and they'll probably want to fly back as well. If you want to use disillusionment charms or something to not rile up the ICW I can explain it to them."

"Right…and on that note, we should get back to the dragons." Another tamer said and.

"We'll be back for you, Harry." Said Charlie. "No way we're leaving before you speak to them all. And I'm sure once my boss hears about this they'll be an open invitation for you to come visit the reserve. I know Ginny's wanted to for awhile." He added as incentive, knowing that if Ginny wanted to go, they would. Charlie then turned to catch up with his fellow tamers and when they were gone it was the judges turn to speak.

"Well, that is certainly a most unusual way to complete the task." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It is illegal!" Karkaroff spat. "He must be disqualified for cheating!"

"I think you'll find, Igor, that no cheating took place." Crouch stepped on. "One cannot help it if one is born with certain gifts. I noticed that you didn't complain at all when Miss Delacour attempted to use her veela heritage to charm her dragon." Though still clearly wanting Harry disqualified, Karkaroff said no more and the scores were given. Dumbledore, Madame Maxime, Crouch and the French and Bulgarian Department heads acting as judges all gave him a perfect ten, while Karkaroff gave only a four, arguing that the point of the tournament was to use magic and Harry hadn't cast a single spell. The crowd booed as his score was revealed, but Karkaroff didn't care. Harry's near perfect score meant that he clinched first place and though there were still some who called him a cheat, no one could say that it hadn't been an impressive display. As such, Harry assumed that to be the reason for everyone's eyes on him the next day, only he couldn't have been more wrong. Entering the great hall for breakfast with Ginny, the two were immediately overwhelmed by the chaos at the Gryffindor table. Seeing it was a group of Slytherin's causing the commotion, and that they all appeared to be Hermione's suitors, the two rushed over.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Harry roared over the din, pushing his way to the centre of the crowd were Hermione sat looking outwardly calm, though Harry could see both the fire and amusement in her eyes.

"Lord Potter!" Adrian Pucey was the first to speak. "We are absolutely scandalized on behalf of Miss Black and yourself! For such a highly respected paper to print such nonsense is unforgiveable. My family is the primary benefactor of the _Daily Prophet_ , and rest assured I will be writing my father immediately to put a stop to it!" Harry raised an eyebrow and turned to Hermione who pushed today's paper in his direction.

 _ **Harry Potter's Heartbreak!**_

 _ **How the Handsome, Newly Minted Lord Potter is Being Hoodwinked!**_

 _It will come as no surprise to you, dear readers, that one of Britain's most eligible bachelors is none other than Harry Potter, age 12. Born into the Noble and Ancient House of Potter, Harry is the son of the late Lord James Potter and his muggleborn wife Lily Potter (neé Evans). He is, of course, famously known as The Boy Who Lived, the saviour of our world who before he'd even begun to crawl defeated the darkest wizard of all time: He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Growing up under the care of his godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black, of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, and a dear friend of James Potter's, Remus Lupin – known werewolf and currently the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts – young Harry grew up wanting for nothing and was primed to take his place at the top echelons of our society upon his graduation from Hogwarts and assumption of his family's title, which, due to being entered as a fourth champion in the Triwizard Tournament, he has already assumed by emancipation._

 _However, this reporter can exclusively reveal that the plans of Lord Potter's caring family have been derailed by not one, but_ two _scheming girls. In his first year at Hogwarts young Harry was introduced to fellow classmate Hermione Granger, 12. The devious and calculating Miss Granger plotted to steal the Potter fortune from day one._

" _She's a nobody." Says a fellow classmate, who wished to remain anonymous. "Some mud-muggleborn who didn't even know who Lord Potter was before coming to Hogwarts, and now she's suddenly his best friend?"_

" _She's quite smart," Adds another classmate, who also wished to remain anonymous. "I wouldn't be surprised if she'd been feeding him a love potion to stop him from being with a proper pureblood lady." Smart is apparently an understatement for Miss Granger, who has never been anything but top of her class, and when she realized that not even a potion is strong enough she moved on from becoming the next Lady Potter, to the next best thing: a daughter of the Noble and Ancient House of Black. That is correct, readers, the former Miss Granger joined one of the oldest and most prominent families in our world as Lord Potter's sister! This has not, however, turned her sights away from him as this reporter saw personally just before the start of the first task in the Triwizard Tournament. If the photo above is anything to go by, Miss Black has wormed her way far into Lord Potter's affections and has no intention of letting go._

 _Miss Black's conniving doesn't stop there though. So determined is she to destroy House Potter that she orchestrated the meeting of Lord Potter and Miss Ginevra Weasley, youngest child and only daughter of Arthur Weasley, Head of the Use of Muggle Items office at the Ministry, and his wife, Molly (neé Prewitt). The Weasleys, who while an old pureblood family, are not a noble or ancient house, nor do they have a seat on the Wizengamot, or any influence throughout the Ministry. Having Lord Potter marry into the Weasley family would serve Miss Black quite well as it would tarnish the Potter name, and she seems to have done her job well if the kiss Lord Potter and the plain Miss Weasley shared prior to him entering the arena is anything to go by. And what, might you ask, has the devious Miss Black been doing while ensuring her 'brother's' downfall? Sources inside Hogwarts castle reveal that she has been insinuating herself further into the pillars of our society._

" _As soon as she took the Black name she had all the most eligible boys panting after her!" Our insider reports. "She's been stringing them along for over a year now and knows exactly what she's doing. She hasn't turned any one of them away yet because she knows that having the sons of the most influential families after her will give her more power. I wouldn't be surprised if she's using love potions on them too!"_

 _With the Triwizard Tournament bringing international attention to Britain, and to Hogwarts, this is the perfect time for Miss Black to extend her reach outside of Britain. Will she next set her sights on Cedric Diggory, the other Hogwarts champion? Or perhaps her hooks will sink into renowned quidditch player, and Durmstrang champion, Viktor Krum? Whatever her next plan, this reporter finds herself quite disturbed that Headmaster Albus Dumbledore has not done anything to protect his students from one who would tear at the very fabric of our world._

Harry finished reading the article with much more calm than he was feeling. How dare this woman insult Hermione like this? How dare she call Ginny plain? He wanted nothing more than to march down to the offices of the _Daily Prophet_ and punch Rita Skeeter in the face.

"Well at least she got our names right, if not really anything else." He said with more calm than he was feeling. "Mr. Pucey, while I thank you for your swift defense of my sister, it will be Lord Black and I who deal with this attack against her honour." He said without even looking at Pucey.

"Lord Potter, while I recognize your completely understandable desire to guard Miss Black's honour, I must insist you allow us to deal with this." Harry now turned and looked to each of the boys gathered.

"Us?"

"We stand with Mr. Pucey, Lord Potter." Said Theo Nott. "We will not allow this to go unpunished." The other boys nodded their heads or made similar gestures and Harry tried not to smile.

"You have my thanks, gentlemen, and the thanks of Lord Black. If you are so determined then I leave it in your hands." With smirks worthy of their house, the Slytherins bid goodbye to Hermione and left. Harry took his seat then beside Ginny and filled his plate with eggs and bacon, waiting until the hall's attention was not so focused on him to speak. Finally though, Hermione's patience was gone.

"You're not going to do _anything_?" She demanded.

"Sorry, I didn't know you wanted me to." He feigned shock and Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. Normally no matter how hard I try to get you to let things go you're already halfway to London!"

"Normally yes, but in this case I feel it best to let others handle it." He took another bite of bacon.

"He's right, you know." Ron said with his mouth full before swallowing quickly to escape Hermione's glare. "If he defends you it'll simply look like your hooks sunk so deep you control him. At least to anyone stupid enough to believe this rubbish." He stared down in disgust at the paper and the red tinge on his face returned; he hadn't liked what she'd written about his family.

"Exactly." Harry agreed. "Skeeter miscalculated. She thought that a muggleborn worming her way into pureblood society would send all the old families running for their torches and pitchforks. Admittedly she's not wrong, if it were any other muggleborn."

"The power of the Black name again?" Harry nodded.

"Though also their own pride. Taking the side of the article being nothing but a lie means honour demands they defend you, their pride would accept nothing less."

"But they could have just as easily believed the article." She pointed out.

"Yes, but doing so would mean admitting they were duped by a muggleborn, that their _parents_ were duped by a muggleborn. Given they needed parental permission to court you this last year their parents' pride is as much at stake here."

"And woe be it if a pureblood's pride ever be damaged." Hermione muttered.

"At least this time it works in our favour." Ginny pointed out. "We let them do all the work and reap the benefits." Ginny was mostly right, for although none of them did anything, Sirius most certainly did. He did exactly what Harry had wanted to, though stopped just short of punching Rita in the face. Barely an hour after the article was released, a furious Lord Black stormed into the _Daily Prophet_ offices and began to rave at the editor in the main lobby. He was quickly joined by Alexander Pucey and Titus Nott who were just as incensed and with the pressure of three lords of noble and ancient houses, the paper was forced to run a retraction. Harry was impressed though that the retraction wasn't in response to having written something inflammatory and insulting about the daughter of a noble and ancient house, but rather that they had done so without proof. When confronted Rita quickly gave up her 'insiders' as Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode, the two pureblood princesses who had been most vocal about their dissent at Hermione becoming a Black, and the girls themselves admitted they had no proof and were given detention for a month as punishment for spreading lies about a classmate. Sirius, along with Lord Pucey and Lord Nott, had demanded Rita be sacked, but the editor had refused, saying that while she could get ahead of herself sometimes she was his top reporter. Instead he said that any articles Rita wrote would henceforth be reviewed more thoroughly prior to publishing. It was the best they got, and it did stop any further ridiculous articles from being published in the weeks following, though Rita was certainly not happy about it.

 **-H/G-**

In the first week of December it was announced that there would be a Yule ball held on Christmas Eve. Only fourth years and above could attend and, as McGonagall informed Harry, it was expected that the champions and their dates open the dancing. As such, Harry should not have been surprised when that very weekend he was summoned home alongside Ginny, Draco, Hermione and Ron.

"No dawdling, we only have a few hours." Narcissa said sharply as the five teens entered the ballroom at Potter Manor, all but Harry and Draco looking confused.

"Mrs. Malfoy what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Dance lessons." Draco said. As heirs to noble and ancient houses both he and Harry had been instructed on many social necessities by Narcissa. Dancing had been one of them and both had put their skill to use at the annual Malfoy Christmas ball for the first time last year, both having been deemed too young to attend before that. Without any further prompting Harry and Draco offered Ginny and Hermione a bow and held out their hands, which the girls took blushingly. Ron looked around awkwardly for a moment as he didn't have a partner, but upon making a full circuit of the room he came face to face with Narcissa who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. Having learned well that look, Ron quickly copied Harry and Draco's bow before taking Narcissa's hand as the lesson began. After a few hours they all felt like they at least wouldn't embarrass themselves, though Narcissa promised – or threatened, they couldn't quite tell – another lesson before the ball; she had been most displeased with her son and nephew who had apparently forgotten most of what she'd taught them. Returning to the school, they bid Draco goodbye and Hermione insisted they head straight for the library, wanting to get a head start on the charms assignment that wasn't due for another two weeks. Taking their usual table they hadn't been there long before they were interrupted.

"Miss Black?" Viktor Krum, of all people, was standing in front of them; Ron tried not to squeal in delight.

"Yes, Mr. Krum?"

"I wonder if you might go to the ball with me?" Hermione was surprised. Aside from a short conversation back in the champion's tent after the first task she couldn't remember ever even speaking to Viktor.

"Oh! Well, I…" No one had asked her yet, not even the person she wanted to, much to her annoyance, so she was stuck trying to find a polite way to say no without having the excuse of a date. Seeing his sister's discomfort Harry was about to step in, but it proved unnecessary.

"Krum." Draco walked over looking at the Bulgarian champion coldly. "Miss Black is spoken for. Run along." Viktor was taken aback at being dismissed like a child, especially by one who, until now, had only been nice to him. Before he could respond though, Hermione's sharp voice was heard.

"I'm 'spoken for', Mr. Malfoy?" Harry shrunk back at her tone and even Draco couldn't help but cringe.

"My apologies, Miss Black." He said quickly. "I did not mean to speak for you, I meant only not to allow another to ask you before me." Hermione's eyes widened slightly but her irritation quickly returned.

"And how do you know I haven't already said yes to someone?" She demanded. "It has been almost a full week since the ball was announced. One would think if you wanted to ask first that you'd have done so days ago." Draco actually had the audacity to scoff but he quickly straightened up when he saw Hermione's temper rising.

"I warned my housemates against asking you, and no one from another house would dare." He explained her lack of offers before swiftly moving on. "I had planned on asking tomorrow at breakfast, though now seems appropriate, I think." With a snap of his fingers a bouquet of flowers appeared before Hermione who took them gently. "Miss Black, would you do me the honour of attending the Yule Ball with me?" A smile crept onto Hermione's face.

"Yes!" She said happily, then without thinking, she wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him.

"Oi!" Harry's reaction was immediate but Ginny held him back and wisely so. Before he would have even had time to jump up Hermione and Draco had pulled apart, both realizing what had just happened.

"I'm sorry." Hermione murmured.

"Don't be." Draco said just as quietly, then with a courtly bow and kiss to the back of her hand, he departed before either of them could do something they'd both regret. Hermione returned to her seat and buried her nose in a book, though they doubted she was actually reading. Viktor, who'd been completely forgotten, chose that moment to leave.

"Poor sod." Said Ron. "If even a famous quidditch player can be completely ignored like that, what chance do the rest of us have?"

"A good question, Ron." Said Ginny. "You and Harry must be worried." Her tone was pointed and obviously hit its mark when Harry's head whipped around to face her.

"I thought we were going together." He looked worried.

"I don't know who I'm going with, no one has asked me yet." Ginny was the picture of innocence though through their bond Harry could feel a whole range of emotions that summed up his next words to Ron perfectly.

"I screwed up, mate."

* * *

 **A/N - A fourteen year old boy assuming things where girls are concerned...sounds exactly right. I toyed with still having Viktor ask Hermione to the ball, but obviously she wasn't going with anyone else but Draco.  
**

 **Review please!**


	36. The Yule Ball

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 36 – The Yule Ball**

* * *

The next morning Ginny awoke to a single rose on the nightstand beside her. Even as she smiled she smacked herself for not realizing what Harry's reaction to her not-so-subtle hint would be. Harry had just assumed that they would be attending the ball together, and while she certainly wouldn't be attending with anyone else so his assumption was not without cause, it would still be nice to be asked. Of course, this was Harry, not a normal person, and so instead of just asking her he was going overboard as he tried to apologize, though none was needed.

"Dobby." She called softly, not wanting to wake Lavender or Parvati.

"Mistress called?" The elf popped in silently and spoke just as quietly, knowing immediately what his mistress was thinking.

"Exactly just how overboard is he going to go?" Dobby smiled.

"Dobby is not allowed to say." He sounded not at all remorseful at not answering his mistress' question.

"And that right there tells me all I need to know." If he wasn't going overboard, Harry wouldn't have sworn Dobby to silence.

"Dobby will say this though. Master has worked very hard to please mistress." The subtext being that Harry would no doubt be devastated if she didn't like what he had planned. Of course, Ginny already knew that, because she knew Harry, and so with a quick thank you she dismissed the elf and got out of bed, coming face to face with Hermione.

"Merlin!" Ginny gasped, not having expected the older girl to be awake.

"Sorry." She said with a chuckle. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's alright." Ginny said as she turned to make sure that their other dorm mates were still blissfully asleep. "Do you know what he's up to?"

"No clue." She replied honestly. The two got up then and pulled their school robes on before making their way down to the common room where, much to their complete shock, Ron was already there.

"Let's go." He grumbled tiredly. "I'm starving."

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked.

"He left early this morning." The three turned to see Godric smiling at them from his portrait.

"Good morning, Godric." Ginny greeted openly, seeing they were the only ones in the common room. "What do you know about all this?" He looked far too suspicious for her liking.

"Not a thing." The founder jovially lied through his teeth. Ginny shot him a glare and was about to question him further but a door slammed upstairs, the rest of Gryffindor tower waking up. With a wave goodbye Godric moved out of his frame and the three decided to head down to the great hall. Harry wasn't there, nor did he appear along with the rest of the students, and Ginny was starting to get worried. She should have known she needn't be though, their bond was quiet after all. Five minutes before breakfast officially ended, and a good twenty after the morning post arrived, Hedwig flew into the great hall carrying a single red rose in his beak and landed before Ginny. The hall grew silent as everyone watched, wondering what was going to happen next. Ginny took the flower and after swiping a piece of bacon from Ron's plate Hedwig took off, the eyes of everyone following him, which was exactly as Harry had planned it. As they watch the owl soar through the open window high in the rafters they became aware of the boy in question standing in the doorway, holding a large bouquet of roses. Ginny gasped as his eyes locked on hers and he began to walk down the aisle. Coming to a stop in front of her, Harry smiled and offered her the bouquet, which she took gingerly.

"Ms. Weasley," He said, unable to bring himself to call her miss. "Would you do me the great honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?" Although he spoke with confidence, Ginny could hear the slight tremor in his voice, and could see how tense he really was, no doubt because all eyes were on him, which he hated.

"Ye-"

"Wait just a moment!" Ginny turned swiftly, her eyes narrowing dangerously on her twin brothers, who while aware of the threat, apparently decided that they'd come this far so why stop now?

"Lord Potter, while we are certain you would make a fine date for our dear sister,"

"It is our duty as the oldest of Ginevra's brothers at Hogwarts,"

"To ask exactly what your intentions with our baby sister are." They spoke in two of the haughtiest voices possible, clearly playing on adhering to the old ways, though no one present thought for a second their family did. Wearing identical smirks the twins used their superior height to look down their noses at Harry. Ginny was about to explode at them, but when Harry grew a smirk that matched theirs she held off.

"Masters Weasley, I would not dare to ask your sister such a question without having already sought your father's permission." He matched his tone to theirs as well and held up a piece of parchment, holding it out to Fred. "I also took the liberty of seeking Master William Weasley's permission as well, as the oldest Weasley child." Another piece of parchment was shoved into George's hands and together the twins opened them.

" _Fred, George, Ron…don't you dare embarrass Harry and Ginny!"_ Although supposedly from their father, it was in Mrs. Weasley's handwriting. _"Those two have enough going on without you sticking your noses where they don't belong. I will be writing to Ginny later and if she tells me you did anything to ruin Harry's wonderful surprise then you will be keeping every single gnome out of our garden_ all summer _, do you understand?"_ The second letter, which was actually from Bill, was much shorter and to the point.

" _We will do nothing to protect you if Ginny's out for blood because you decided to be idiots."_ Unable to help but chuckle the twins mock bowed to Harry.

"Well played, sir." Without another word they returned to their seats, Ginny's furious eyes following them until Harry clearing his throat brought her attention back to him.

"Yes!" She said without hesitation, her expression going from furious to ecstatic in half a second. Unable to help herself, she stood and threw her arms around Harry, kissing him in front of the entire great hall. Chatter instantly broke out as some students cheered, while others gasped, looking longingly at the scene, or jeered.

"Oi! Enough!" Ron stood up and pulled them apart after a moment and both teens blushed, realizing what had just happened and what it meant. To the school in general they'd never shown any such displays. Many people assumed they were dating given how much time they spent together and how close they seemed, but it had never been confirmed, until now. While embarrassed at having made such a scene, both Harry and Ginny actually felt quite happy that things were more out in the open now. They'd been hiding their relationship – very badly if you asked Lavender or Parvati – and allowing everyone to believe them just friends, albeit close friends, since they didn't want anyone to know they were married. However, they had forgotten that they didn't have to hide everything, and that it would be perfectly acceptable for them to be dating, which is what those like Ginny and Hermione's dorm mates already assumed. It was a relief to not have to hide everything anymore, and they could both feel the peace within each other.

"You know I was expecting something far worse." Ginny said as she and Harry walked hand in hand to their first class of the day, Dobby having popped in to take the bouquet to Ginny's room. "From the look Dobby gave me I was expecting a much bigger display."

"I thought you'd call Dobby." Harry laughed. "I told him to let you think that, it meant you wouldn't be on the lookout for something so simple." Ginny hummed in agreement, unable to deny that he was right. "It was ok though, wasn't it?" Harry suddenly turned hesitant. "I know it was simple, but I tried to make it special still."

"You did, Harry!" She assured him, not willing to allow him to think for even a second that she was upset or unhappy in anyway.

"I really did write your parents and Bill too, though not to ask their permission. I asked for their help with your brothers."

"Yes, my brothers…" Her tone turned dark and Ron, who along with Hermione was walking with them to class, was quite glad that he hadn't stood up with Fred and George. "My _dear, darling,_ brothers will pay when they least expect it."

 **-H/G-**

The Yule Ball arrived quickly after Harry asked Ginny to go with him. Although before it had seemed weeks away, which it was, there now seemed not enough time to prepare for the ball. The students were allowed an extra visit to Hogsmeade to shop for dress robes, though some parents, mostly the purebloods, hired private tailors for their children. Although not for the same reason as the other pureblood mothers, Narcissa had hired a tailor as well, wanting everyone, Fred and George included, to find the perfect robes. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had tried to protest at any of their children being given such fine clothes, but Narcissa had simply ignored them and went ahead with her plan anyways. When at last December 24th arrived, the excitement had grown to a level almost as high as it had been for the quidditch final last year. Almost. Nothing, not even a ball, could top quidditch. Harry and Ron paced the common room nervously along with several other boys who had dates from within their house. Ron had somehow plucked up the courage to ask Lavender Brown to be his date and was pleasantly surprised when she said yes. Fred and George, who had asked Alicia and Angelina respectively, were also present, though both seemed cool as cucumbers, unlike their brother and brother-in-law. Godric was watching the proceedings from above with a great deal of amusement, his chuckling earning him the ire of his many times great-grandson. Finally the girls began to descend from their dorms. Ginny was the first to arrive and Harry had to remind himself to breathe when he saw her. She was wearing a long chiffon gown in an emerald green colour that, appropriately enough, reminded Harry of Christmas with her flaming hair falling passed her shoulders.

"Do you like it?" She gave Harry a twirl and with one step Harry moved into her path and took her into his arms.

"Thou art most beauteous, lady wife." He murmured.

"No more beauteous then thou art handsome, husband mine." Going up on her tiptoes Ginny brought her lips to Harry's, though made sure to pull away quickly, before Ron or the twins could barge in. Her brothers never stopped them from kissing, but would always break it up after a few seconds, and out of respect Harry and Ginny didn't kiss often in their presence. Lavender was the next to come down wearing a dress the same colour as her name. Ron stumbled towards her and stammered out that she looked pretty. Fred and George sniggered as they greeted their dates who descended the stairs right after Lavender. The four sixth years then left them alone and headed down to the great hall. A few minutes later Hermione joined them, dressed in an elegant periwinkle blue gown. Her normally bushy hair had been slicked back with what she told them was about a gallon of Sleekeazy's Hair Potion. She looked beautiful and Harry promptly told her so, calling her the second most beautiful woman at the ball, even though they hadn't actually gone downstairs yet, and saying that he'd have to keep a close eye on Draco all night. Hermione glared at him but otherwise said nothing for she could hear the teasing in his voice.

Together the five Gryffindors made their way down to the great hall, which they could see from but a glimpse inside had been totally transformed and resembled an ice palace. Draco met them outside the doors and like Ron stammered out how beautiful Hermione looked, having suddenly found himself without words. Their group was quickly spotted by Professor McGonagall, who came over and pulled Harry and Ginny away so they could line up with the other champions and their dates for their grand entrance. Both were distinctly uncomfortable as they entered along with the other champions to thunderous applause, though they managed to hide it quite well. The applause lasted until they took their places at the high table along with Dumbledore, Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, and each of the three competing countries Ministers of Magic. Dinner was a grand affair and for the first time at Hogwarts they were given a menu. Harry noticed though that it consisted only of three options for each course, the same that was usually offered, though this time the food wasn't all sent up at once and instead they had to place their order with their plates. After dinner the dancing was to begin and the champions were led onto the dance floor with their dates so they could open the dance. Ginny looked calm as they took their place, while Harry suddenly couldn't remember anything his aunt had taught him. As the music began, Ginny squeezed his hand in reassurance, drawing his attention away from his feet as they began to move seemingly of their own accord. After a minute or so others joined the dancing and Harry relaxed, knowing all eyes weren't on him anymore. The two enjoyed the rest of the dance as well as the two after it before they took a break.

From their spots at the high table they could see Draco and Hermione as well as Ron and Lavender dancing, two looking into each other's eyes absolutely besotted while the other two merely looked like they were having a good time. For the next hour and a half Harry and Ginny alternated between dancing and sitting when their feet grew too tired. They had lost sight of their friends long ago though neither seemed to care, especially as they joined the masses in loudly welcoming the Weird Sisters, who had been booked as tonight's special guests. After a few songs where they danced, laughed and even screamed along with the crowd, Harry took Ginny's hand and led her outside. The courtyard had been transformed for the night as well. A garden had been set up with fairy lights all around. There were benches everywhere, which were being used by students escaping the hall, while warming charms had been placed to keep the worst of the cold at bay. Harry and Ginny decided to take a turn of the garden to cool off, though when they reached the other side near the entrance onto the grounds Harry's face heated up with rage. There, in a dark corner oblivious to everything around them, was Hermione and Draco. The Malfoy heir had his sister pressed up against the wall while he snogged her senseless. Harry saw red and reached for his wand.

"No!" Ginny hissed, taking his wand from him and pulling him away.

"His got his hands all over my sister!" Harry hissed back.

"They're snogging, not shagging." Harry cringed.

"Well they shouldn't even be kissing, let alone full on snogging. Sirius-"

"Would issue a generic warning, which Draco's heard many times already, before taking the mickey out of them and praising Hermione for getting some." Again Harry cringed, though he knew that she was right; Sirius would merely tease them, and likely not too harshly for risk of earning Hermione's ire. Muttering angrily Harry let himself be led away. They were approaching the exit to the grounds when they heard a bang. Ginny gave Harry back his wand and pulled out her own, the two moving stealthily towards the sound.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, Fawcett, and the same for Ravenclaw, Stebbins." Snape's distinctive voice was heard and peeking around the corner they saw their potion's master slam one of the carriage doors shut after two students ran out, their dishevelled state making it only too obvious what they were getting up to. Snape then went onto the next carriage, the last in the row, but found no students inside and so quickly moved on. "Potter, Weasley!" He called, spotting them immediately. "What are you two doing?" He eyed the wands still in their hands.

"We heard a bang and thought someone might need help." Harry explained as the two stowed their wands away.

"I see. And what were you doing out here to have heard a bang?"

"Just going for a walk, Professor." Said Ginny firmly.

"Really that's all." Agreed Harry, motioning the direction they had taken. "We just walked around the edge of the garden admiring the fairies. We thought we were the only ones out here until we heard the bang." Snape stared them down for a few moments before turning and heading inside without another word.

" 'The only ones out here?' " Ginny sniggered.

"Don't make me regret helping them." Harry groaned. "And they owe me!"

"Of course, darling." A still sniggering Ginny led him to a nearby bench and the two sat down, Ginny leaning back against Harry who wrapped his arms around her. They sat in silence for a time, merely enjoying each other's company, and watched Draco and Hermione head back inside as a few more couples come out and disappeared into dark corners, though one couple sat on a bench out in the open as well. Snape quickly followed the newcomers outside and began searching for them again, taking as many points off as he could get away with.

"Do you think he enjoys ruining people's night?" Ginny asked as twenty points was taken from Gryffindor, Parvati and Seamus swiftly moving back inside after being caught.

"Yes." Harry didn't hesitate. "Though I think he enjoys ruining people's lives, not just their night." It was said only in partial jest. They knew Snape well enough by now to know that he didn't actually want to ruin people's lives, but they genuinely believed that he enjoyed catching rule breakers and taking points at any time, not just tonight.

"Well, at least he won't get to take points from us." Ginny said.

"Only because I don't need a dark corner or broom cupboard to kiss you, my lady wife." Harry looked down at her lewdly. Instead of rolling her eyes Ginny pressed back against him and looked at him with just as much heat.

"Just as _I_ don't need dark corners or broom cupboards to kiss _you_ , lord husband." Deciding to risk it, Harry leaned down and kissed Ginny, making it last longer than usual. So lost were they in each other that neither noticed as a rather large beetle flew out from the shrub beside them and disappeared into the night.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	37. Rita Skeeter's Scoop

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 37 – Rita Skeeter's Scoop**

* * *

Christmas morning paled in comparison to the ball the night before, even more so as they weren't at home with their family, the whole school practically having stayed at the castle over the holidays this year. They would get to see them this evening though, their parents having all but demanded that they come home for the final week of the break, starting with Christmas dinner. The week passed in near bliss for the teens, none of the parents being able to miss how happy they all were. Harry and Ginny seemed closer than ever, as did Draco and Hermione, the former of whom formally asked Sirius to date his daughter while the latter stood over him until he agreed. Ron wasn't in a romantic bliss, but he seemed to genuinely like Lavender and said that she had agreed to go to Hogsmeade with him on the next visit. Hermione and Ginny kept quiet and didn't share their opinions on Ron potentially dating Lavender Brown. They knew just how gossipy and shallow the girl could be, and though they would like nothing more then to stop a relationship between her and Ron before it even began, they wouldn't do that to their brother and friend. Ron would have to figure out on his own if he still liked Lavender when he got to know her better.

The holidays came to a close and the group returned to school. Draco's first action upon returning to the castle was to make a show of entering the great hall with Hermione on his arm before warning all her previous suitors away from her now that they were officially dating. Hermione hadn't been pleased by this display but Draco had explained that not making a scene would be suspicious to all of her now former Slytherin suitors. Sadly Hermione knew he was right, though she also knew he took great delight and making sure everyone knew she was off limits, and so she let him have this. Just this one time, mind you, she would never stand for such a misogynistic display on any kind of a regular basis. The first week of classes went by smoothly and Harry was just starting to think about solving the clue in the egg when something else came up. On the morning of the second Monday of classes in the New Year, he and Ginny walked hand in hand into the great hall for breakfast and the hall fell silent the moment they entered. This on its own did not make them falter, though they did wonder what new piece of gossip had cropped up about them. It was McGonagall rushing towards them and quickly ushering them out of the hall that had them thinking something bad had actually happened. She led them in silence to the Headmaster's office where they found Sirius pacing like a caged animal, though Remus stood calmly by the window. Still, they were now on alert.

"What's happened?" Harry asked. Sirius didn't answer verbally but instead threw the _Daily Prophet_ at his godson before resuming his pacing. They didn't have to look farther than the front page to see what had him so upset.

 _ **Wedding Bells Are Ringing! Lord Potter Has Found His Lady!**_

 _In a move that shocked and confused this reporter, fourteen-year-old Lord Harry James Potter, has taken a wife. The new Lady Potter is none other than Ginevra Potter (née Weasley), the youngest child and only daughter of the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office at the Ministry, Arthur Weasley, and his wife Molly (née Prewitt). The two young lovers were overheard, by sources who wish to remain anonymous, referring to each other as husband and wife while at the Yule Ball held at Hogwarts this past Christmas Eve. Our anonymous source, who was understandably deeply shocked, and wanting to know whether the two referred to each other as such for real or simply out of puppy love, came to this reporter for help. After a short search through the Magical Archives and Records Office at the Ministry, the_ Daily Prophet _can exclusively reveal that the two are indeed married!_

 _I am certain, my dear readers, that you are as shocked and appalled as I was. Why would two children who have not even yet reached the age of consent be married? Who at the Ministry would perform such a ceremony? Why would Arthur and Molly Weasley sell their only daughter into marriage at such a young age? Could it possibly be to secure the Potter fortune? Why would the highly respected Lord Black, Harry Potter's guardian until his emancipation earlier this year, allow the marriage? These are just some of the questions that you are no doubt wondering, dear readers, and we at the_ Daily Prophet _have uncovered the shocking answers, the least of which is that neither Lord Black nor the Weasleys even knew the marriage had taken place!_

 _It was not through a marriage certificate, a private record filed with the Ministry, that we confirmed this marriage, but rather through the public records. But what marriage records are available to the public? Surely Lord and Lady Potter followed the usual protocol of privately filing their marriage with the Ministry, without which their marriage would not be legal? Well, I can exclusively reveal that it is no normal marriage that binds the two lovebirds, who are in fact bound under_ Enaid Fach! _It is no surprise that you are confused, as this reporter was, for_ Enaid Fach _is a very rare bonding of souls, which has not taken place in over six hundred years._

 _For those of you studious readers familiar with soul magic, you will know that a soul bond is usually created through an act of pure selflessness, when one person is willing to sacrifice themselves to save another. Should both parties survive whatever danger they are in, their souls will become one. This soul bond is created accidentally and is much more common_ , _taking place a few times per century, while_ Enaid Fach _is the purposeful bonding of souls and has only taken place four times in recorded history, the first of which was between Hogwarts Founder Godric Gryffindor and his wife Giselle, while the most recent, aside from Lord and Lady Potter, was the bonding of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel, the fourteenth-century alchemists and creators of the Philosopher's Stone who are still alive to this day._

 _Now before you get up in arms about parents allowing two children to bind their souls together, rest assured that while it is a purposeful bonding of souls, it is not the choice of the two who are bonded._ Enaid Fach _literally means 'fated souls' and it is indeed that, for magic itself has declared that these two people are meant to be together. Being considered legally married when bound by_ Enaid Fach _is, in fact, the work of the Wizard's Council, the governing body of our world before the Ministry of Magic was formed in 1707. The Council at the time decreed that if magic itself sees fit to bind two people together, then who are they to say otherwise? And so any_ Enaid Fach _bond it legally recorded as a marriage._

 _So how does one become bonded by magic itself? Ministry historians believe that such a bond is truly fated and will occur at some point in the bondmates lives as magic works to bring them together. However, it is unheard of for two so young to be bonded, the three previous bondmates having all been over the age of seventeen, and Ministry historians are baffled at how it could have happened. Luckily, this reporter does not stop until she finds the answers, and while we cannot confirm this, we do not see another alternative. Lord and Lady Potter's bonding took place on February 12_ _th_ _, 1992. As you will no doubt remember this was the year in which the fabled Chamber of Secrets was opened at Hogwarts castle, causing the petrification of several students by a basilisk placed in the Chamber by Salazar Slytherin himself. On the day of their bonding, young Ginevra was taken into the Chamber by the basilisk and it was Harry Potter who rescued her. Again, although we cannot confirm anything, this reporter finds it too much of a coincidence that their bond was formed on the same day Lady Potter's life was saved by her husband._

 _Knowing what we now do of their bond leaves many questions unanswered. Did Albus Dumbledore, who was among those present in the Chamber that day, know of the bonding? If he did, why did he not say so? Has he allowed the two children the use of the married students quarters, which have not been used since the age of consent was raised to sixteen in 1834? Why was the bonding, and subsequent marriage, kept secret? Were Lord Black and the Weasleys ashamed of their children, aged eleven and twelve at the time, being married? Were Lord and Lady Potter ashamed? These and more are the questions we hope to answer for you shortly as we delve further into this story. For now though, we hope, dear readers, that you will join us at the_ Daily Prophet _in congratulating Lord and Lady Potter, who next month celebrate their second wedding anniversary!_

Harry and Ginny were silent as they finished reading. How had Rita found out? She mentioned an anonymous source, but the only time they referred to each other as husband and wife the night of the Yule Ball was when they were out in the garden, and were quite alone.

"It's not possible that someone was close enough to hear us." Said Harry.

"We were on a bench against a wall at the far end of the courtyard. Someone couldn't have snuck up behind us and we would have seen someone coming long before they were in earshot." Ginny agreed.

" _That_ is what you are most concerned about?!" Sirius spun to face them. "The secret is out. The world knows you are married and you are more concerned about Skeeter's anonymous source?" Harry raised an eyebrow at his godfather.

"Yes." He said simply. "We knew it would eventually come out, and contrary to Rita's insinuations we aren't ashamed of our bond. It is admittedly earlier than we would have chosen, but it's far more concerning that someone overheard our conversation without us knowing."

"An invisibility cloak, perhaps?" Ginny wondered, but Harry shook his head.

"There was snow on the ground. We could see our footprints and they were the only ones."

"Unless they used a levitation charm. Or a broom." The two began to debate how this anonymous source could have overheard them as Sirius watched on incredulously; this was not the reaction he had expected from them. Suddenly the fireplace sprang to life and admitted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, the latter of whom immediately went to Harry and Ginny's side and pulled them into a crushing hug.

"Oh my darlings, I am so sorry!" She cried, pulling them even closer though they wouldn't have thought that possible. "To have your private affairs published in the paper like that that is inexcusable! We will make sure Rita Skeeter wishes she hadn't published that article!"

"Mum, it's ok." Ginny said, forcibly pulling away from her mother as Harry did the same. "There's nothing we can do against Rita."

"Of course there is!" Sirius spat. It had been awhile since he'd been this mad. "She was warned and I will-"

"Do nothing." Harry insisted, then held up his hand when Sirius went to interrupt; this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in front of the Headmaster.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there anything you need from us?"

"Only to know if you wish Mrs. Potter to be called such from now on, what with it no longer being a secret." He said with the usual twinkle in his eye. "Though I must say you are handling this rather well, Harry."

"No point throwing a fit, we can't turn back time." He replied dismissively.

"And yes, Professor, I would like to be known Ginny Potter from now on."

"But-" Mrs. Weasley started but a look from her daughter silenced her. Without another word Harry and Ginny left Dumbledore's office, fully expecting their parents to follow them. After descending the staircase the two began to make their way towards one of the secret passages, receiving looks from anyone who's path they crossed, including two aurors.

"Wotcher Harry!" Said Tonks. "I didn't know you and Ginny were married and frankly I am hurt that you didn't tell such a dear cousin as I." She was playing, having most certainly known about their soul bond, and in Harry's opinion was having far too much fun with it, though he didn't need to step in to stop her.

"Tonks, enough." Came the grizzled voice of Mad-Eye Moody who stood beside her. The junior auror backed down, knowing from experience that not doing so would earn Moody's ire, and herself a bollocking in their next practice duel. "Mr. Potter." He greeted. His magical eye then swivelled to Ginny. "Mrs. Potter."

"Auror Moody." Harry returned, not liking the way he looked at Ginny. In fact, he couldn't find a single thing about the wizened old auror that he did like. Since the moment Moody had set food in the castle Harry had felt uncomfortable anytime he was near. He always seemed to be watching Harry, turning up in odd locations whenever Harry was there and staring at him intensely, as if he knew something about Harry and was wondering how it could benefit him. It was a look he now turned on Ginny and Harry didn't like it one bit. With barely a goodbye they continued on down the corridor before slipping unnoticed into a passageway behind one of the tapestries.

"Petra, Dobby." Harry summoned the two elves who appeared instantly as always. "Take us to Godric's chambers and then fetch Ron, Hermione and Draco, as well as Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius." The elves did as instructed and it wasn't long before they were all sequestered in the private room often used for meetings, Godric, Rowena and Helga all appearing in their portrait as well.

"I'm sure you've all read the paper." Harry began, directing the non-question to those who hadn't been in Dumbledore's office. They all nodded and waited for him to continue. "What's done is done and all we can do is move forward. Ginny and I aren't happy with the manner in which the world found out, and it's a bit earlier than we'd hoped, but there's nothing to be done about it save to carefully choose our next move."

"Like going after Skeeter." Sirius mumbled, though it was loud enough for Harry to hear.

"No, not like going after Rita." He turned a stern look on his godfather. "I mean it, Sirius, she's done nothing wrong."

"Nothing?! She-"

"Our soul bond and resulting marriage is a matter of public record. Rita Skeeter did nothing wrong in printing what anyone could have found out if they knew to look." Said Ginny.

"Yes, but the point is that they didn't know to look until she told them!"

"Sirius, this isn't a debate." Harry said and Remus has to put a restraining hand on Sirius' shoulder when his sights turned on Harry. "Nothing illegal took place and in fact Rita went to great lengths to ensure she wasn't printing lies."

"Saying that mum and dad sold Ginny to you to get your money _is_ a lie." Said Ron, completely on Sirius' side.

"That wasn't a statement, Ron, it was a question she asked." Hermione corrected, having known the moment that she'd read the article that there was nothing to be done about it. "What she can't do is print something as fact without proof, but she can ask questions and speculate all she wants."

"She even said specifically that they can't confirm anything. Said it more than once in fact." Draco added.

"Exactly." Harry took over again. "She must be feeling quite proud of herself that she left no way for us to denounce her article without denying we're married."

"And if we do that then she'll just write another factually accurate article with the proof that we're lying." Ginny said. "We can't go after her either because everything she printed is true, regardless that she asks inflammatory questions. To go after her would see the _Prophet_ close ranks and make us out as entitled and hypocritical sods who are trying to silence the press." That no one could deny. While they wouldn't exactly say that the _Daily Prophet_ had it out for Harry and Sirius, they certainly weren't on friendly terms and the paper would delight in turning the public against them.

"So what do we do?" Sirius then asked as he threw himself into a nearby chair.

"We send Rita a thank you note, thanking her for printing nothing but the truth." Harry smirked as his godfather looked appalled. "We can't take her down a peg, but we can crush her delusions of superiority by being perfectly friendly and amicable."

"Well said, Harry." Godric chuckled. "Though I do believe that a move not typically associated with my house."

"Salazar would be proud of your cunning, dear." Helga added, she and Rowena laughing along with Godric.

"It was you who gave me the idea though, Godric." Harry said, tapping his head to indicate it was a plan concocted by Godric's knowledge inside him. "After all, saving face was quite important in your time"

"In all times, Harry." Said Rowena. "It is not something unique to the middle ages."

"True." Harry agreed. They lapsed into silence then, neither Harry nor Ginny having anything else to say.

"So what now?" Ron asked wearily.

"Now we drink." Muttered Sirius, earning a sharp glare from his cousin that immediately had him backing down.

"Now we carry on." Said Ginny. "Confirm the facts of Rita's article if necessary, but otherwise you all knew of our bonding and it wasn't formally acknowledged at the time because we were, and still are, so young. There's nothing else to do." Hearing a dismissal in those words, Hermione was the first to jump up, saying they'd missed enough class already and had better get a move on. Petra and Dobby popped in again and took those who couldn't be seen in Gryffindor tower back home, while the others climbed through the fireplace doorway and into the empty common room.

"You two go ahead." Ginny told Ron and Hermione, holding Harry back with her. Although curious what Ginny didn't want them to hear, the two left and headed outside to the greenhouses, Herbology being their first class of the day.

"What is it?" Harry asked when they were gone, feeling both excitement and nervousness through their bond. In answer, Ginny pulled out the chain she hadn't taken off since it was given to her on her twelfth birthday. She took it off now though and removed the two rings on it.

"I know we're still young." She said, looking down at the simple gold band and the sapphire and diamond ring. "But since everyone knows anyways, I'd rather like to put these in their proper place." She was blushing and Harry couldn't help but feel elated that she wanted to wear her wedding ring. Without hesitation he pulled out his own necklace, which held his own wedding ring, and took it off the chain.

"Young or not, this feels right." He said. "Actually it feels bloody fantastic." Ginny laughed.

"It does." Taking his ring, Ginny slid it into the third finger of his left hand. Harry did the same for her and they both felt it when the rings re-sized to fit them perfectly; sometimes you just had to love magic. With the rings in place, the two moved in synch with each other and leaned in for a kiss. It wasn't any different than the kisses they'd shared before, but it felt different, their love for each other pouring into the kiss as they outwardly accepted their marriage for the first time.

* * *

 **A/N - I had to give Rita one win, though I liked that she had to do it legally and without lies, at least she actually worked for it. Still not entirely sure what revealing their marriage is going to do moving forwards, but I knew I didn't want to keep it a secret for too long.**

 **Review please!**


	38. The Second Task

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 38 – The Second Task**

* * *

Harry and Ginny were the talk of Hogwarts for the next few weeks. Eyes followed them wherever they went and by the end of the second week both were about ready to hex almost everyone around them, though to those same people they presented a calm and united front. Harry had sent a letter of thanks to Rita, or rather to her editor, which they'd printed in the next day's issue of the _Prophet._ Harry didn't care about that though. What he did care about was Rita's behaviour and expression the next time he saw her, and she didn't disappoint. At a mandatory interview two weeks prior to the second task at the end of February, Harry was nothing but polite and courteous and Rita had no choice but to follow suit, though she looked like she'd just sucked on a lemon as she did so. After that interview was also when Harry turned his attention to figuring out the clue inside the egg. He hadn't forgotten about it, but it had been quite low on his list of priorities, especially given he didn't want to compete in the first place. But compete he must, so one Saturday morning he and Ginny gathered with Ron, Hermione and Draco in Godric's chambers to open the egg for the first time. The loud screeching that followed had them all covering their ears, and Harry dropping the egg before clearing his head enough to snap it closed.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked.

"Merpeople." Ginny replied, sharing a look with Harry. "They can't speak out of water, it just sounds like screeching." No one asked how they knew this, chalking it up as one of the bits of knowledge inherited from Godric, and they would be right. Conjuring a large wooden tub, Harry placed the egg inside of it.

" _Aquamenti!"_ The tub filled with water and Harry was the first to dunk his head in and hear the beautiful song of the merpeople.

" _Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. And while you're searching ponder this: we're taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took. But past an hour, the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."_

The five friends pulled their heads out of the water and quickly cast drying charms before turning their attention to de-coding the song.

"Come seek us where our voices sound…there must be merpeople in the Black Lake." Hermione was unsurprisingly the one to start them off.

"They've taken something you'll miss and you have an hour to get it back." Ron stated the obvious. "If not…"

"Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." Draco finished.

"But what could they take that I'd miss enough to go swimming to the bottom of the Black Lake in the middle of _winter_?" Hermione had the answer.

"Historically, the second task has usually involved…hostages." It was understandable that she was hesitant to say this, for Harry's reaction was quite predictable.

"No!" He thundered, magic crackling around him and making the air thick. "They can't have her!" It didn't take a genius to figure out that the thing he'd miss most would be Ginny, and that he'd do a lot more than swim in icy water to save her. Without a second thought Harry vanished with Ginny following not a second later.

"Where'd they go?" Ron asked.

"My guess would be to see Dumbledore and anyone else involved in running the tournament." Hermione said. "And with the way Harry's feeling right now, I doubt things will go well."

As always, Hermione was right. Harry, closely followed by Ginny, appeared behind a tapestry just a bit down from the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster's office. Harry grasped his bondmate's hand and relished in her closeness, but Ginny knew that it gave him no peace as it usually did, and she said nothing as they walked hand in hand down the corridor. The gargoyle sprang to life as they approached and Harry stormed up the staircase before entering the Headmaster's office without knocking.

"Harry?" Dumbledore asked in surprise and reproach.

"You're all here, good." Was his only reply as he shut the door. Madame Maxime, Karkaroff as well as Mr. Crouch were conveniently all present, as were Mr. Crouch's French and Bulgarian counterparts.

"What can we do for you and Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore knew something was wrong, Harry was too polite and respectful to barge into his office otherwise.

"The second task. Were you planning on following tradition and using hostages? Putting at least one student, though probably more, at the bottom of the Black Lake?" His tone was level and calm, though not for the first time did Dumbledore detect something that spoke of a power within Harry beyond his own magic.

"Mr. Potter-" Crouch started.

" _Lord_ Potter." Harry was not to be trifled with and even Crouch could see that.

"Lord Potter, the use of people the champions care for has long been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament to motivate-"

"Motivate?" Again Harry angrily interrupted. "You would put people's lives in danger for sport? Beyond those of the champions, of course, who at least know what they're getting into when putting their name in the Goblet of Fire. Well, usually."

"No one will be in any danger, Harry." Dumbledore tried to placate. "I would not allow anyone, especially students, to participate in the tournament if they were."

"Yes, because you've been so good at keeping students out of danger while at school, Headmaster." Harry scoffed. "Except-" Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him, not wanting him to get into all the times Dumbledore had failed to protect his students; this wasn't the time for that.

"What my husband means, Headmaster, is that no one, not even all of you together, are infallible." The way she, a thirteen-year-old girl, said husband as if it was the most natural thing in the world was unnerving. Dumbledore could also detect the same mysterious power in her voice and it worried him. This was something he would have to look further into. "Regardless of all the precautions you take, things could still go wrong and a 'friendly' competition is not worth risking more lives for."

"Mrs… _Lady_ Potter," Crouch self-corrected this time. "We as the organizing committee can assure you that all participants will be completely safe." It was the wrong thing to say.

"Mr. Crouch, the fact that you actually seem to believe that gives me far less confidence in you then I had even a moment ago." Harry said. Crouch's face turned red. This boy should respect his elders, regardless of who he was. "Allow me to make myself quite clear: you will not be using _my wife_ in this bloody tournament. If, by chance, she happens to end up at the bottom of the lake anyways I will take it as a direct attack against my house and will act accordingly."

"Harry-"

"No. I will hear no more, Professor. You will not touch her."

"And how does Lady Potter feel about this?" Dumbledore asked. "Does she not have a say in the matter?" Harry's eyes narrowed. It was a dirty manipulative trick, and one so like Dumbledore. Before he could respond, however, Ginny beat him to it.

"My lord husband is very generous with me, Headmaster, and respects my opinions." She said, playing up the perfect pureblood wife act. "In this he speaks for both our opinions, as he does in many things, though of course I would respect his decision regardless." While Dumbledore was a master at playing the game, both Harry and Ginny were quick learners. Answering as she did set the stage for a full on reprisal against anyone who defied Harry in this. Of course, no one could stop his reprisal even if she had answered differently since the law – thanks to old pureblood lords who wanted to give themselves more power – was on his side, but Ginny's calculated answer meant that any actions Harry might take could not be called into question as they were clearly adhering to the old ways.

"Put my wife at the bottom of the lake at your own peril, Dumbledore." Harry summarized. "And while I cannot legally protect anyone not of my house, rest assured that I will be informing Lord Black of this and promise you his reaction will be the same should you try to use his daughter, my sister, instead. I will also be informing the other champions, and hope they will react similarly."

"You cannot interfere with the tournament, boy!" Crouch insisted.

"Actually I can." Harry's eyes narrowed once more though he otherwise let Crouch calling him a boy go. "Do not test me, Crouch." Without a second glance, Harry led Ginny from the room. She could tell he was agitated as they walked and when he began muttering to himself she pulled him into a hidden alcove.

"Harry, you need to calm down." She said soothingly.

"Calm down?!" She knew his anger wasn't directed at her. "There is every chance that they will not take me seriously, Ginny, and still try to put you at the bottom of the lake. If that happens…I can feel Godric's magic building inside me at the mere thought of it, so for it to actually happen I don't know what I'd do." Although she wanted to assure him it wouldn't she knew that he would never fully believe that.

"Well, then we'd best ensure it doesn't happen. Dobby!"

"Mistress called?" Harry smiled realizing what her idea was and thanking Merlin that she was ok with such drastic measures. Though he'd probably put them in place anyways, at least now he didn't have to hide them from her.

"Dobby, the second task of the tournament will have someone I care for be put at the bottom of the Black Lake. I'm sure I don't need to tell you who they want to use." Dobby's eyes widened.

"They wants to put Mistress at the bottom of a lake?" He gasped in horror.

"Yes. So I need your help, Dobby, to protect Ginny and make sure they don't touch her." Dobby stood taller and he gained a determined look in his eyes.

"No one will touch Mistress Ginny!" He declared and Harry bent down to hug the elf.

"Thank you. Thank you, Dobby, you don't know how relieved I am you'll be there." Tears welled in Dobby's eyes as the little elf hugged Harry back.

"Dobby will do anything he must to protect Mistress. And Master Harry."

"We know you will, Dobby." Ginny said, dropping a kiss to the top of Dobby's head. Harry pulled away finally and they were about to dismiss Dobby and head back to Godric's chambers to call Sirius, but Dobby had something else to say.

"Master, while Dobby will do anything to protect Mistress, there is another elf who could protect Mistress even better than Dobby could." He was wringing his hands nervously. "Only, Mistress would needs to bind the elf to her. But Winky is a good elf! She is hard working and loyal and-"

"Dobby, stop!" Harry said when it became obvious he was gearing up for a speech. "What else is this about?" Dobby hung his head, his ears going flat; Master Harry always knew when something was bothering Dobby.

"It is Winky, Master Harry. Shes used to belong to the Crouch family, but her master gaves her clothes after what happened at the world cup." They remembered that Sirius had said Crouch's elf had been found with the wand that had cast the Dark Mark. "Winky is in a bad way and has been spending all her time drinking. Dobby has tried to help her, but she hasn't been able to adjust to life as a free elf." It nearly broke Harry's heart to see Dobby so sad. With a look to Ginny the decision was made.

"Where is she, Dobby? Can you take us to her? Or bring her here?" Dobby's face lit up hopefully.

"Dobby can take you! Winky is here at Hogwarts, the elves here lets her stay in the kitchens." Grabbing Harry and Ginny's hands, Dobby apparated them directly into the kitchens. The noise of pots and pans and cooking stopped when the elves realized who was here.

"Lord and Lady Gryffindor!" Petra ran forwards while the other elves gathered around as well, looking happy and eager to see them. "What cans Petra do for you?"

"We're here to see Winky, actually." The elves expressions turned guarded.

"Winky, sir? Whys would you be wanting to see Winky?"

"Dobby told us what happened to her. We're hoping we can help." Petra looked to Dobby who nodded enthusiastically. Petra smiled.

"We will take you to Winky!" She grabbed Harry's hand and led him through the kitchens to a side room. Harry could smell butterbeer, which was surprising given it wasn't a drink known for its scent. When he saw the dozens of bottles of butterbeer, however, it became clear why; laying in the middle of it all was an elf looking much the worse for wear.

"Winky? Winky, Master Gryffindor is here to see yous." Petra said, trying to pry the bottle from Winky's hands without success. Unable to stand the pitiful sight, Ginny stepped forward.

"Winky? My name is Ginny." She said as she bent down beside the elf and helped her to sit up. "We know what happened to you, and we'd like to help."

"Winky is a bad elf!" She slurred. "She does not deserve help after disobeying her master." Ginny's lips pursed angrily. She understood that an elf's magic, and their very survival, depended on being bound to a wizarding family, but this indoctrination was just cruel.

"Winky, you are never to say such things again!" Ginny growled. The order had Winky looking up. "You are not a bad elf, and if you are agreeable, I would like you to be my elf and join our family." Winky's eyes widened and she seemed to sober up instantly.

"Yous…Lady Gryffindor wants Winky?" Ginny nodded and the elf burst into tears.

"Its ok, Winky." Dobby came forward to comfort his friend. "Master Harry and Mistress Ginny are very great wizards and yous will have a good home with us!" Winky continued to cry and it was several minutes before she stopped. When finally she did, she grasped Ginny's hand and promised to be a good elf to her. That was apparently all that was needed, or perhaps it was just magic that was needed and Winky's words weren't necessary, but either way both Ginny and Harry felt a rush of magic wash over them and Winky. When it stopped the elf stood up, looking already much better than she had mere moments ago.

"Mistress Ginny is too kind to Winky, but Winky will do anything to make up for being a bad elf!" Ginny's lips pursed and she prepared to tell Winky off again, but Dobby beat her to it.

"Winky will learn quickly that Master Harry and Mistress Ginny aren't like other wizards. Dobby will help you." He said and Winky nodded, thinking he meant that he'd teach her how Harry and Ginny liked things done and not that they wouldn't tolerate any of their elves being less than members of the family who just happened to take care of them and the house.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry said, kneeling beside Ginny and taking Winky's hand. "But first, Winky we have a job for you."

 **-H/G-**

The day of the second task was cloudy and cold, though surprisingly for February in Scotland, there wasn't actually any snow on the ground. Harry had kept to his word and contacted Sirius who had gone on his own rant to Dumbledore and made it clear that Hermione wasn't to be used in the task either. As a result both his bondmate and sister were standing beside him on the platform that had been erected in the middle of the lake; he was curious to see what he would now have to rescue. The other champions stood nearby with their own delegations and appeared more worried than Harry. Like he'd promised, Harry had told them that a human hostage was going to be taken. This hadn't surprised any of them, clearly they'd already worked the egg out, but unlike Harry they didn't seem as concerned with a human hostage being taken. Whether it was because they actually trusted no one would be hurt, or because they were all from pureblood families who were known to simply accept things like this, Harry didn't know.

"Ron not found us yet?" Harry asked looking for his friend who had gotten lost in the crowd on the way down and been forced onto a different boat. "We're not exactly hard to find."

"He probably got waylaid by the hot cocoa." Ginny said of the hot beverage that was provided to help warm people up. Knowing she was probably right, Harry thought no more of it and kissed Ginny before moving to stand with the other champions. A ten second warning was given and Harry cast the Bubblehead Charm, which Hermione had found in a book and thanks to Godric he'd mastered quite quickly. When the whistle blew the champions dove in, the icy water hitting them like a thousand knives. Having done his research, Harry knew that merpeople liked to live in the deepest part of lakes or oceans so that was where he headed. Viktor was no where to be found, but Fleur and Cedric, who had also used the Bubblehead Charm, seemed to have the same idea so the three champions stayed together without having intended to. They were passing over a large crop of seaweed when their first test in the form of grindylows appeared. Dozens of them swarmed the three champions and it was several seconds before Harry could get to his wand and cast a spell. The grindylows around him froze and began to drift away from him, only being released from the spell when they were no longer in sight. Cedric had also freed himself from the creatures, though had used some spell Harry didn't know that seemed to solidify the water around him and push the grindylows back. Looking to Fleur next, they saw she wasn't so lucky. There was a mass of grindylows holding onto her and she was unable to get to her wand. Without hesitating, both Harry and Cedric cast their spells and freed Fleur who appeared shaken up and confused.

"Eternal glory isn't worth someone getting hurt." Harry said, able to speak normally because of the air bubble, though his voice still sounded garbled as the sound travelled underwater to his ears. Cedric nodded his head and Fleur smiled brightly in thanks. The three then decided to stick together, knowing they'd reach the merpeople's village faster that way. Of course once they were there the truce was off, this was still a competition after all. With no way to keep time underwater no one knew how long they swam for, but they at least knew they were headed in the right direction as they began to hear the merpeople's song, growing louder the further they went. Finally they reached the village and saw the first merpeople who were floating off to the side holding tridents or spears, though they merely watched as the champions ventured onwards. Coming to what must be the centre of the village, four figures could be seen under a stone arch, seaweed keeping them tethered to the bottom of the lake. Fleur cried out when the hostages could been seen properly and swam as fast as she could to a small blonde child who looked a miniature version of Fleur herself. Cedric too swam faster once he saw his girlfriend, Ravenclaw Cho Chang, though Harry stopped when he saw who was unmistakably his hostage.

"Ron!" He gasped, his blood beginning to boil. Quickly he moved to untie his friend and was about to follow Fleur and Cedric to the surface when he caught sight of the elderly woman who must be meant for Viktor; he didn't trust Dumbledore enough to just leave her here. The merpeople closed in when he stayed, raising their weapons though they stayed back for now; Harry knew they wouldn't continue to stay back if he tried to free the remaining hostage. Luckily though he didn't have to. When the merpeople began to swim away in fear, Harry knew there was something behind him and turned to see a shark. Or rather, a shark's head as it quickly became clear. The rest of the body was human and there was no doubt that this was Viktor as he headed right to the old woman, bit the seaweed off with his shark teeth and began swimming to the surface. Harry followed then and went straight up, wanting to get Ron above water. His friend, who had seemingly been frozen underwater, came to life when his head broke the surface.

"Bloody hell, it's cold!" He cried.

"It's winter in Scotland." Harry replied, having cancelled the Bubblehead charm. He pulled on Ron's arm and the two began swimming towards the stands where they could hear people already cheering. "How did Dumbledore get you?" That was the only question Harry really cared about.

"He didn't." Said Ron. "I volunteered." Harry stopped and turned furious eyes on his friend. "I know, I know, it was stupid." Ron didn't have to ask what Harry was thinking. "But I overheard Dumbledore and Crouch talking two nights ago about some plan they were hatching to get to Ginny. I wasn't going to let them put my sister at the bottom of the lake, not to mention I knew you'd kill them if they succeeded, so I said I'd do it. I didn't actually get lost in the crowd, I stayed back and went to Dumbledore."

"You bloody wanker." Harry growled and they continued on. "You know he played you, right? Dumbledore and Crouch just _happened_ to be discussing a plot against Ginny where you just _happen_ to walk in on them?" To his credit, Ron wasn't entirely thick.

"Yeah, I figured that out on my way back to the common room." Nothing else was said as they swam the last fifty feet to the platform and were helped out of the water by Ginny and Hermione.

"You big prat!" Ginny growled at her brother even as she wrapped three towels around him while Hermione cast a drying charm. She had felt Harry's fear when he'd first seen Ron underwater, and then his anger while they were swimming back; it didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened.

"Harry, are you alright?" Sirius asked having come down with Remus from where the judges and officials stood when he'd seen Harry reach the platform.

"Aside for the fact that I'm going to kill Dumbledore?" Remus placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, aside from committing a murder we both know you'd never actually commit."

"I'm fine." He grumbled, knowing Remus was right.

"Ron?" The redhead nodded that he was alright as he accepted a cup of hot cocoa from Madam Pomfrey, who was muttering about sending children into a lake at well below freezing temperatures; at least she had her priorities straight. As another towel was wrapped around him, Harry was joined by all three of the other champions, their hostages in tow.

"Thank you, 'Arry, thank you!" Fleur said as she bent and kissed him on both cheeks. "I would not 'ave reached my leettle sister without you and Cedric!"

"As I said, it's not worth someone getting hurt." Fleur smiled before kissing both his cheeks again and leading her sister away. Cedric nodded at him, having come over to make sure he and Ron were ok, before he and Cho followed the Delacour sisters.

"I must thank you too, Lord Potter." Viktor said in his deep voice. "You stayed to protect my grandmother though you had your hostage. Thank you." He held out his hand and Harry happily shook it. It was then that the judges came to a decision and awarded their points. Fleur, who in her desperation to save her sister had returned first, was given a full 10. Cedric had returned not fifteen seconds after Fleur so was awarded a 9 while Viktor received a 5 for third place, having returned 42 seconds after the one-hour time limit. At nearly 2 minutes over the time limit Harry had returned last and was only given a 3. Even combined with his score from the first task it was low enough to put him into last place going into the third task. Harry though didn't seem to care one bit.

"Hey, I'm only one point behind Krum." He pointed out when his family looked disappointed for him. "Anyways, we all know how much I care about winning this thing." That could not be denied and the disappointment vanished. Well, it almost did. Standing several feet away Mad-Eye Moody was looking more gruff than usual, disappointment and anger both visible on his face.

* * *

 **A/N - I think Harry's reaction was pretty predictable, don't you?**

 **Review please!**


	39. The Marauder's Map

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 39 – The Marauder's Map**

* * *

After the manipulative stunt he pulled, Dumbledore lost a great deal of the already limited trust Harry had for him. He made that quite clear to the Headmaster the next time they saw each other and was at least satisfied to see that Dumbledore realized the his actions had, in fact, done him great harm in his quest to get Harry on his side. He also seemed to realize that pestering Harry would only make it worse, so he stayed away in the weeks following. For those weeks things continued on as normal, except for the obvious attention Auror Moody was giving him. He always seemed to be wherever Harry was, he often stopped Harry in the corridors and again offered to help train him, once he even offered to tell him what the third task was going to be, swearing that everyone else knew already, but Harry had firmly said no and walked away.

In late March, Harry startled awake when a hand clamped over his mouth. His wand – that he'd started sleeping with when he'd gained Godric's memories – was in his hand in but a moment, as was the Sword of Gryffindor.

"Whoa there mate!" It was the twins, Harry recognized their voices instantly. Returning the sword to Dumbledore's office, Harry put down his wand and put on his glasses to better be able to glare at his brothers-in law.

"What the bloody hell? It's four o'clock in the morning!" George held up a finger to his mouth and motioned for Harry to follow them down to the common room. Ginny was already there, unsurprisingly having been woken by the spike of fear Harry had initially felt.

"This had better be good." She muttered sleepily. In response the twins pulled out a crumpled bit of parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Fred said as he tapped the parchment with his wand. Suddenly words began to appear as if written by an invisible hand.

" 'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present-' "

"The Marauder's Map!" Harry gasped, grabbing the parchment from the twins and holding it reverently.

"How do you know,"

"About the Marauder's Map?" They demanded. Harry shot them a look.

"How, after three years, have you missed Sirius and Remus calling each other Padfoot and Moony?" The twins were dumbstruck.

"But…"

"I…"

"How…" They were trying to figure out just how they had missed that but came up with no answer beyond not having been paying enough attention.

"Wait…if they're Padfoot and Moony, then…"

"My dad was Prongs." Fred and George looked to each other then back to Harry before throwing themselves at his feet.

"Oh Son of Prongs!"

"We are not worthy!" The two continued to prostrate themselves before him, calling him Prongslet and offering him their everlasting servitude until Ginny smacked them both over the head.

"If this is why you woke us up you will regret it." She threatened. That sobered them up instantly, knowing their sister wouldn't hesitate to follow through on her threat, and they became quite serious.

"It wasn't." George said as he took the map back from Harry and began looking for something within the many folds that made up the map of Hogwarts. "We were on our way downstairs,"

"Just a little harmless late night wandering,"

"Using the map not to disturb the professors' beauty sleep,"

"When we saw something odd." George finally found what he was looking for and turned the map around and pointed to a particular spot.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry asked; whatever he had expected to see it wasn't that.

"We've seen him on the map several times this year." Said Fred. "It was always during the day though and even if it wasn't a day with stuff going on for the tournament we thought he was here because of it."

"But to see him here this late at night?" George asked, looking sceptical. "Percy's never said anything about him staying at the castle,"

"And he most definitely would, at least to warn us to be on our best behaviour and not embarrass him."

"Also, while he may be in the quarters assigned to the aurors now, we saw him wandering the dungeons near Snape's storeroom fifteen minutes ago."

"What would he be doing down there at this time of night?" Ginny wondered.

"That's what we wondered too!"

"Then we thought to ourselves, Crouch has no business being here this late at night."

"And given we know someone put your name in the Goblet of Fire to hurt you,"

"We thought maybe they were posing as Crouch to get around the castle unnoticed." It was certainly a thought, and the twins made two very good points, the first being that Crouch had no business wandering the dungeons at four in the morning, with the second being that if Crouch was a guest at the castle they would have most definitely heard about it from Percy, and yet they hadn't.

"Petra." Harry called quietly. It took a couple seconds longer than usual for her to arrive, but she still appeared within moments.

"Master Gryffindor called?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, Petra," He said apologetically. "But we may have an intruder in the castle." The elf's eyes grew wide and her expression fierce. "We're not certain though, that's what we're hoping you can help us with."

"Of course, Lord Gryffindor!" Harry explained who they thought was the intruder and where he currently was and the elf popped away, returning some minutes later with little to report. "Petra could not gets in! Big eye wizard puts many charms and traps on his room!"

"Big eye wizard?" That made no sense to Harry, but luckily it did to Ginny.

"Petra, are you saying that the room we sent you to belongs to Head Auror Moody?" Petra nodded.

"Yes, my lady, and even with elf magic I could not gets in without alerting him." Harry and Ginny shared a look before grabbing the map back and looking to where they'd seen Crouch's name.

"He's still there." Harry muttered. "And no Moody in sight." They had a bad feeling about this. "Petra, can you go back to his room tomorrow and see what you can find there? Don't put yourself in danger, but break through his wards if you can, I don't care if it alerts him; if you do it while he's in the great hall you'll have enough time to look around and get out of there before he gets to his room." Petra nodded and popped out, hearing the dismissal in his voice. However, while one elf popped out, two others popped in.

"Master Harry!"

"Mistress Ginny!" Dobby and Winky cried none to quietly, though thankfully they didn't appear to have been overheard as there was no movement from the dormitories

"Yous weren't going to do this without Dobby and Winky, were yous?" Both elves looked as stern as they possibly could, and Harry decided it was best to appease them, even if they knew he was lying.

"Not at all. In fact we have a special task for you two." Harry handed Dobby the map. "You see here where is says Bartemius Crouch?" They both nodded though Winky's eyes also widened and Harry cursed himself for not remembering that Crouch had been her master only a few months ago. "Winky I'm so sorry." He tried to apologize, but Winky wouldn't hear of it.

"Master Harry doesn't need to apologize." Whatever she was feeling about seeing her old master's name there she stamped it down. "Winky belongs to Master and Mistress now and is loyal to them!" Harry and Ginny smiled gently.

"We never doubted that, Winky." Said Ginny. "But we know this must be hard for you anyways, and we never wanted to hurt you."

"Mistress is too kind to Winky!" She cried throwing herself at Ginny. They gave the elf a minute to calm down before continuing.

"Right, well that name is going to move on this map to wherever he goes in the castle. We need you to keep an eye on him and let us know about anything odd." Harry said.

"And don't get caught." Ginny added somewhat unnecessarily. "It's not worth him hurting either of you." Winky teared up when she said that, still not being entirely used to her new mistress and how much she genuinely cared for Winky. Dobby, who after years of knowing Harry, was well used to it, put an arm around Winky before taking the map and popping them both out.

"We'll get that back to you soon." Harry said to the twins, but they vehemently shook their heads.

"The Son of Prongs is far more worthy than the likes of us." Said Fred.

"Besides, we've memorized all the secret passages on it." Added George.

"So you won't want it back to avoid Filch as you complete whatever prank you went out to set up?" Ginny asked with a raised eyebrow. The twins laughed at how their sister saw right through them.

"Well, if you insist,"

"It would help us complete our test run for April fool's next week."

"As long as you're not pranking us." Harry stipulated.

"My dear Lord Gryffindor,"

"Would we ever,"

"Prank our favourite."

"And only,"

"Brother-in-law?"

"Yes." Harry didn't hesitate in saying.

"But they wouldn't dare prank their sister." Ginny said with narrowed eyes. "They're not that stupid. They know that she would bat bogey them in an instant and that there's nowhere in this castle they can hide from her." Fred and George grinned proudly.

"We've done well with this one, Forge."

"Indeed we have Gred. I couldn't be prouder."

"And on that note, I'm going back to bed." Ginny said and got up to do just that.

 **-H/G-**

For all the joking last night, the following day was spent in tense silence for the most part, informing Ron, Hermione and Draco about what was going on being the only time they spoke of it out loud. Hermione immediately wanted to call in the parents, but Harry and Ginny stopped her saying they weren't sure what was going on and didn't want to worry them without cause. Hermione agreed, for though she knew their reasoning was true, she also knew that they were afraid that the adults would overreact, even if it proved there was no reason to worry. At the end of classes the five friends, along with Fred and George, met in Gryffindor's chambers and waited for the elves to return. Dobby and Winky returned first and reported that Moody had just reached the great hall for dinner when he stopped suddenly and took off in the direction of his room. Petra popped in about a minute after them, though she wasn't alone.

"Sweet Merlin!" Hermione cried, jumping to her feet and going over to help the one legged man Petra had brought over to the couch. Draco helped her and when he was finally not in danger of falling over they were able to get a good look at him.

"Moody…?" Ron said in confusion.

"Petra founds him locked in a trunk!" The elf cried hysterically. "I couldn't leaves him there!"

"It's alright, Petra, it's ok." Ginny tried to calm the elf.

"Mr. Moody?" Harry asked, trying to get the man's attention. He was in a bad way and didn't seem entirely coherent. "Petra, go get Madam Pomfrey and then Dumbledore. Don't let them see where they're going though. But first find Peeves and send him here immediately." Petra immediately calmed and went to do as instructed. "Dobby, Winky, go and get the family." They too left immediately and were the first to return, not having to say anymore than "Master and Mistress need you" for Sirius and the Weasleys to drop everything.

"What's going on, pup?" Sirius demanded, being joined in his line of questioning by Remus as soon as Dobby returned with him as well. Before he could answer though Petra returned with Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore, and Harry was immediately glad that Dobby and Winky hadn't brought the Malfoys as well.

"What's happened?" Madam Pomfrey demanded but she quickly saw for herself what the problem was and rushed to Moody's side, pulling out her wand to run diagnostics.

"Alastor?" Dumbledore said in surprise, having only seen his friend a few minutes ago in the great hall, though he had rushed off rather quickly. Peeves chose that moment to enter and setting the ghost to his task was much more important than clueing Dumbledore in.

"Peeves, go find Auror Moody and distract him." Harry ordered before the poltergeist could launch into the long, and insulting, greeting he gave Harry whenever he could. "Not this one." Peeves had pointed to the Moody on the couch and had no doubt been about to say something sarcastic. "There's another one around the castle somewhere."

"He is walking through the portrait gallery!" Winky cried, still having the map with her.

"He's in the portrait gallery, thank you Winky. Find him and distract him. I don't care what you have to do but he does not leave your sight, and does _not_ leave this castle either, understood?" Peeves grew a feral grin.

"Understood your worshipfulness Lord Gryffindor sir!" With a salute he took off and only then was Harry ready to offer explanations to everyone else.

"Whoever is in the portrait gallery it's not Moody." He told them about the map – which Sirius and Remus tried not to grow too excited about – and how they had seen Mr. Crouch in Moody's room late last night. They'd found it odd as they didn't think he was staying at the castle, which Dumbledore confirmed, so they sent Petra to snoop around a bit.

"She came back with him." Ginny said, pointing to the now sleeping Moody whom Madam Pomfrey had put to sleep until she could get him down to the hospital wing. "Said he was locked in a trunk." Dumbledore's face was blank, though Harry knew a whole bunch of thoughts and emotions must be coursing through him.

"We'll get to how you missed that one of your oldest friends was an imposter, Headmaster." He said. "But for now we have to get to him and stop him. If only I'd told Peeves to take his wand from him." Harry glanced up at Godric's portrait, where all three founders could be seen, and they left at once, rushing from portrait to portrait down to the gallery to pass on Harry's message. With wands drawn, Sirius told Dobby and Winky to take them down to the portrait gallery, while giving clear instructions for the teens to stay put. When they arrived it was to see Peeves playing a game of keep away with the imposter's wand, all the while cackling madly.

"Peeves, enough!" Dumbledore ordered.

"Of course Headmaster sir!" He obeyed immediately, though didn't return the wand to the imposter, but rather threw it to Dumbledore who caught it deftly.

"Thank you, Albus." The fake Moody growled as he held out his hand for the wand. "Peeves never did like me, not even while I was at school." Dumbledore did not offer the man the wand and instead took a moment to look him over, really look him over, for the first time this year. He looked exactly like Alastor Moody, sounded like him and even behaved like him, though he could now see the rage hidden within the man's eye that he'd never seen in his friend's eye before. Dumbledore was taking too long to respond and the Moody before them was becoming suspicious. He jumped back and took out a spare wand he had hidden up his sleeve, but Sirius and Remus were too quick for him and he was hit by two stunners before he could fully raise his wand. He fell to the ground with a loud thunk and was immediately restrained in case the stunners didn't hold out. Dobby and Winky, who had been hidden nearby, added their own magic to keep the imposter secure before transporting everyone back to Gryffindor's chambers. Snape, McGonagall, and Madam Bones, along with four aurors, were present, having been called in while they were gone. They'd obviously been filled in about what was going on as well for none of them questioned why 'Head Auror Moody' was restrained. The man was searched and the real Moody's hip flask was found, though it wasn't his usual whisky inside.

"Polyjuice potion." Snape said after taking a quick whiff. They all settled in to wait, knowing that if he had taken the potion just before they caught him that it could be an hour before he turned back. Luck was on their side though and they waited no more than twenty minutes before the man's skin began to bubble. Moody's magical eye popped out and the clothes became too big, as the man shrunk. The whole transformation took maybe thirty seconds and the man he became was recognizable to only a few.

"Mister Barty!" Winky cried before promptly bursting into tears. Dobby pulled her aside but otherwise let her cry.

"That would be why you saw Crouch's name on the map." Said Remus. "This is Barty Crouch…Jr."

"He is a known Death Eater and was sentenced to life in Azkaban shortly after You-Know-Who's downfall." Madam Bones did not looked pleased. "Kingsley, Dawlish, return to the Ministry. I want to know why we were unaware another Death Eater had broken out of Azkaban. And the Minister should be informed." The two aurors nodded and Petra appeared to take them out of Hogwarts.

"Perhaps we should move this to your office, Headmaster." The head of the DMLE then said. "This room does not appear conductive to people coming and going." Dumbledore agreed and several of the Hogwarts elves popped in with no prompting and took them all to the Headmaster's office. They waited several minutes for the Minister to arrive in which Dumbledore stared at Harry non-stop, no doubt wondering what room they had just been in and why he, as Headmaster, had never been made aware of it.

"Professor, you have Veritaserum, I assume?" Snape nodded at Madam Bones' question and produced a tiny vial of the odourless, colourless and tasteless potion. Finally Fudge arrived at the castle, but his arrival was heralded by something they were unfortunately all too familiar with. Harry and Ginny grasped hands and whipped around to face the door when they felt the cold and sure enough a dementor entered the room moments later. It stopped just inside the doorway, with Fudge, Kingsley and Dawlish behind it, but didn't stay there long. Dementors had no eyes so it was hard to tell, but Harry would have sworn that it moved as soon as it spotted Crouch Jr. Harry and Ginny didn't hesitate.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ They cast together when the dementor swooped down towards the Death Eater. Their lion and lioness patronuses burst forth and charged the dementor, who didn't stand a chance. With a terrifying wail that they had clearly missed the last time, the dementor crumbled under the powerful patronuses and like its comrades at the quidditch final last year, it fell away to nothing. Those who had not witnessed Harry and Ginny's awesome display of magic last year stood in shock as the lion mates disappeared and the two turned furious eyes on the Minister.

"Why would you bring a dementor here, Minister? Especially after last year?" Harry questioned.

"The Minister was concerned for his safety with a known Death Eater on the loose." Kingsley answered, trying not to make it sound like the insult it was.

"And you would have just stood back and let it kiss him before we had answers?" Ginny was just as incensed as Harry. The Minister seemed at a loss for words and so Madam Bones moved things along.

"What did you find out?" She asked her aurors.

"Our records show that Bartemius Crouch Jr. died in Azkaban some five years ago." Said Dawlish.

"Well that is clearly not the case." Madam Bones lips grew thin and she pulled out her wand. "I'm going to revive him. Professor Snape if you would then administer the Veritaserum?" She didn't wait for an answer and cast the charm that would cancel a stunner. Crouch Jr.'s eyes snapped open and Snape made quick work of dumping some of the truth serum down his mouth. With almost a dozen wands pointed at him, and his arms and legs still being restrained, Crouch Jr. didn't fight for long and instead settled for glaring.

"You are Barty Crouch Jr.?" Madam Bones took point on the interrogation.

"Y-y-yes." He was fighting the potion but there was no use; it had been brewed by a master.

"How did you escape Azkaban?" This he seemed only too happy to reveal, now that he'd been caught.

"My mother." He said simply. "She was dying and begged my father to set me free, leaving her to die in my place. One of the only decent things about father is that he dearly loved my mother, so he agreed. They came for a visit and brought some Polyjuice potion with them. One dying and one healthy person went into the cell, and one dying and one healthy person left, the dementors either didn't care or didn't notice that they weren't the same people." Madam Bones was relieved, if only minutely. At least it wasn't a true escape; a high ranking Ministry official used his position to arrange for there to be minimal security when he switched prisoners.

"And then?"

"My father never intended to truly set me free. He put me under the imperious and kept me locked in the house. Our old elf took care of me, and even convinced father to let me attend the world cup last summer. She lost me during the attack."

"And were you part of that attack?" Crouch sneered.

"Those idiots were drunk and foolish. Our lord will punish them severely when he returns." This is what they had been waiting for. They knew there was a plan to bring Voldemort back, but had no idea what it was.

"Explain!" Crouch Jr. tried to fight the potion again, realizing his slip up, but he wasn't strong enough.

"My father's imperius grew weak and early in the summer I managed to break free. I found our lord with that witless rat, Wormtail. I do not know the details, for my lord wisely kept them from me for just this circumstance, but I was to get Potter to him and all would be well."

"You put my name in the Goblet of Fire." Harry said, to which Crouch Jr. smirked again.

"Yes. Things were not quite in place, so it was to be during the third task that we acted, when no one could interfere with the tournament."

"Well your plan failed." Ginny snarled, but he only laughed.

"Perhaps this plan, but there are more, and there are others to carry them out. One way or another, the Dark Lord will rise again!"

* * *

 **A/N - *Ominous Music* I'd planned this to be how Crouch Jr. was found out from pretty early on. The map didn't need to come into play in 3rd year because Harry didn't need to sneak anywhere, really. But I thought this was a nice way to bring it in.**

 **Review please!**


	40. The Third Task

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 40 – The Third Task**

* * *

Fudge had demanded silence. Even after hearing the confession from the lips of a convicted, and thought dead, Death Eater, he refused to believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could return. It was the ramblings of a deranged man who wanted to believe his master could return, but that was it. Dumbledore, Sirius and Harry – the three with the most political power in the room aside from the Minister – all tried to convince him, saying it was only a matter of time before Voldemort came back. Madam Bones, who could not openly stand with Harry and Sirius lest their previous connection become known, even said she believed it, trusting fully in Professor Snape's brewing capabilities and having heard the confession under Veritaserum. Fudge wouldn't have it though; he was very much an ostrich with its head in the sand. Others were not, however, and made it clear that they would not put people at risk simply to appease him. Still, they recognized that giving a blanket warning with no proof, beyond Crouch Jr. whom many wouldn't believe, would not really serve a purpose. It would cause mass panic and would divide the country into those who believed Dumbledore and The Boy Who Lived, and those who believed the Ministry of Magic. While Dumbledore was all for holding a press conference immediately, the others told Fudge that they wouldn't say anything until they had more information, or something happened, and this mollified the Minister some. Still, they were obviously not on the same side in this, and as it wasn't a quidditch match, but rather something quite serious and pertaining to the safety of the entire wizarding world, it was a parting of the ways, as Dumbledore called it, for the truth will out regardless of what the Minister wanted.

Barty Courch Jr. was taken back to Azkaban, where his father quickly joined him for having broken a convict out of prison, one that he himself had tried and sentenced. The news of his boss' illegal activities devastated Percy, which was the biggest disruption this event brought to their lives. He had idolized Crouch and was now questioning everything about the man, which consequentially had him questioning himself. His siblings thought this was taking things too far – Bill even took him out and got him plastered to try and cheer him up – but ultimately they were quite pleased, for it showed them that while their brother was a pompous arse that would happily turn in his own family if it meant furthering his career, he was still a good person. They had told him, of course, the more inside details about what had happened with Crouch Jr. and that there was a plot to return Voldemort to power, but even after hearing his precious Minister's reaction to the news, Percy hadn't faltered. A few years ago when his only sister had been possessed by a teenage dark lord, he had been told that Voldemort wasn't really gone, and while a sixteen-year-old Percy had believed it simply because his parents and Headmaster – authority figures – told him so, he had quickly come to believe it for this own reasons and that didn't change now. Ginny had quietly told them that Hermione slapping Percy over the summer had helped. She had overheard him speaking with their mother before they returned to Hogwarts and he had said that it had made him question who he was becoming if he could have so little care for another living creature. Even so, Percy still dreamed of a high-powered Ministry job; he hadn't changed completely.

With the third task approaching, attention turned away from the Crouches and onto protecting Harry. They didn't know whether or not the plan to capture Harry during the final task had been thwarted or not. As Crouch Jr. had said, there were others to take his place. Remus kept the Marauder's Map to keep an eye on things and he and Sirius even designed a way for the map to warn them if anyone came onto the grounds pretending to be something they weren't. Dobby and Winky were constantly following both their master and mistress around, though were good enough not to be caught, even by them. Harry could also feel eyes following him almost constantly and quickly realized that it was the staff; Dumbledore had clearly told them to keep an eye on him. Aurors were even more present as the day of the task approached, and all spectators, whether student, staff, Ministry official or guest, were all subjected to a search upon arrival. Fudge, who had come to watch the third task along with the French and Bulgarian Ministers, was not pleased to see the precautions being taken, especially when he had to field questions regarding why it was necessary. No one else particularly cared though. The third task was to be a maze that the champions had to find their way through to reach the Triwizard Cup in the centre. It had been built on the quidditch field and Harry and Cedric had nearly passed out seeing the state of their pitch, even though Hagrid promised no permanent damage would come to it.

Finally the day of the task arrived and the champions gathered along with their Headmasters and Headmistress as they were told what awaited them in the maze; nothing that boded well, certainly.

"Some of Hagrid's pets are in there." Harry groaned as he re-joined his family. Ginny, Ron and Hermione shuddered, knowing that could mean just about anything.

"Remember, Harry, stay alert." Ginny reminded him for the tenth time. "Hagrid's pets may be horrid but what you're really looking out for is anything that could potentially be a part of Voldemort's plot."

"I know, Gin." He promised, also for the tenth time. "I'll be careful." Pulling him into a hug she murmured, "You better be."

"Champions, if you could assemble, we will begin the task!" Ludo Bagman announced.

"Good luck, pup." Sirius and Remus both looked drawn and tired; neither having slept much this last week.

"We'll be patrolling outside the maze." Remus added, this also not being the first time Harry had heard this. "Just send up red sparks if you need us." Harry nodded and with more hug from his bondmate he went and joined the other champions. Cedric, who was in first place going into this task, would enter the maze first, followed by Fleur a minute later, Viktor after that, and finally Harry who was in last place. Darkness enveloped Harry as soon as the hedges closed behind him, the cheering crowd could no longer be heard. Harry began to make his way through the maze using the _Point Me_ spell Hermione had taught him and for awhile it seemed like he was alone, he ran into nothing and no one. Eventually though his luck could no longer hold out and a yellow mist appeared before him. Harry recognized it immediately as an old burglary trap. It had been used in Godric's time to catch thieves and worked solely because people were prone to panic. Stepping into the mist Harry found himself hanging upside down, but while many people, even magical beings, would start to panic and begin thinking of what powerful magic had been used, Harry simply took a few more steps forward, as if walking on air was a normal thing, and as he exited the mist the world righted itself. Continuing on, he ran into a wide pond filled with grindylows, a patch of devil's snare, an acromantula and a boggart. All of them were dealt with easily, three of them being things he'd already come across before, while Godric knew how to take care of an acromantula. Looking at his watch, Harry saw that he'd been in the maze for thirty minutes and hadn't run into anything truly dangerous. He wasn't sure what that meant. It could simply be that he'd gotten lucky, though given how his luck usually worked he didn't think that very likely. Pulling out his mirror, Harry called Sirius.

"Anything?" Sirius shook his head.

"Nothing unusual. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, nothing I can't handle." Sirius' lips pursed in understanding.

"We'll keep a sharper eye out." He promised before cutting the connection. The mirrors, nor any other communication device or spell, shouldn't have worked in the maze. It was a preventative measure to stop anyone from cheating; however, with a little elf magic, Harry and Sirius' mirrors were immune to said preventative measures, though they'd sworn only to use them if something was wrong. Putting his mirror away again, Harry continued on. It was another five minutes before he ran into his next challenge, though this one wasn't in the form of a magical creature. A blood-curdling scream rang out and Harry didn't hesitate as he ran towards where it had come from. He wasn't the only one either, Cedric arriving but a moment after him. Unsure what they were going to face the two proceeded quietly. As they rounded a corner they saw Viktor and Fleur, though the latter champion was down, Viktor's wand pointing at her.

"What's Krum playing at?" Cedric asked angrily as he moved forwards, Harry close behind him. "What the bloody hell are you doing? Attacking another-" Cedric cut off as he had to dive to the side to avoid the spell Viktor shot at him. His quick reflexes from years of quidditch allowed him to dodge the spell and return fire. Harry stepped forwards as well and though the Durmstrang champion's gaze turned to him for a moment, he didn't attack Harry but turned back to Cedric. The glance had been enough though for Harry to know what was wrong.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Having completely dismissed Harry, Viktor had not been paying him any attention to him and so was an easy target. His wand flew out of his hands and landed several feed away. He dived for it, but Cedric was quicker and still had his wand. "Stop! Cedric stop, he's bewitched!" Harry cried as large ropes began to wrap themselves around Viktor.

"What?" Although he didn't take his attention of Krum, Cedric paused, looking for signs of bewitchment, though found none. "What are you on about, he's not bewitched!"

"Yes, he is. _Finite!"_ Harry cast the spell and as soon as it hit him, Viktor stopped struggling to get free and looked up at them in shock.

"What…what happened?"

"You were under the _Imperius_ curse." Harry explained as he released the ropes around Viktor.

"How did you know that?" Cedric demanded. One of the reasons the _Imperius_ curse was so dangerous was because it didn't usually leave any visible signs and relied entirely on the victim to break through.

"I book I found at Potter Manor." Harry brushed off, certainly not going to get into that he knew because he had the memories and magic and Godric Gryffindor. Cedric wasn't sure if he believed Harry, but seeing that Viktor was indeed back to normal Cedric lowered his wand.

"Fleur!" He said and rushed to the Beauxbatons champion's side. Harry and Viktor rushed over as well and relaxed when they saw Cedric breathe a sigh of relief. "She's breathing, just unconscious." Harry nodded and pointed his wand up, shooting red sparks up into the air. It wasn't long before the professors, one of whom was Remus, arrived. They explained what happened and Viktor decided to go with them as they took Fleur to the hospital wing, his time in the tournament was over, he said. Remus shot Harry a look, telling him they'd find out who had cast the _Imperious_ before they all left, leaving only the two Hogwarts champions.

"Maybe we should stick together." Harry suggested. "If someone's casting Unforgiveable Curses, we'll be safer. When we reach the cup it's yours, I don't want it." Cedric stared at him for a moment before nodding.

"I agree we stay together, but I won't take the cup unfairly."

"Then as soon as we find it, we race for it." In agreement, the two continued on together, running into several more creatures and traps before turning onto a path and seeing clearly the Triwizard Cup at the end of it. Looking to each other they agreed that their truce was over and they both began to run as fast as they could towards the cup. They were about halfway there when Cedric took the lead, for Harry's mirror went off.

"The cup is a portkey, don't touch it!" Harry felt his blood go cold.

"Cedric!" He shouted, running faster than he ever had before as he tried to catch up. "Cedric don't take the cup, it's a trap!" Whether because he couldn't hear or didn't believe, Harry, it was too late: Cedric reached out and grasped the cup. Jumping the last couple feet Harry managed to latch onto him as the portkey activated. Being pulled through time and space was never a pleasant feeling and both boys landed hard when they arrived at wherever they'd been brought. Harry was on his feet within a moment, wand at the ready as he looked around, seeing they were in a graveyard and looking for any threat amongst the tombstones.

"What?" Cedric was much slower to get up, not knowing something was terribly wrong. "Is this part of the task?"

"No." Harry replied. "It's a trap, Cedric, we're in danger. Wand out, eyes open, and stay beside me. Stun anything that moves." He sounded like a general commanding his troops, and though it was the urgency in Harry's voice, not the command, that had Cedric obeying, the result was the same. Scanning the tombstones, Harry's eyes landed on a cauldron that was clearly out of place. At the same moment movement was seen just beyond it and neither hesitating in casting stunners, though whoever it was blocked them both. Suddenly Harry screamed, his scar feeling like it was on fire and about to crack his head open, and he fell to the ground. Cedric kneeled down with him to see if he was alright. Using every ounce of power, self-control, and anything else he could, Harry pushed down the pain and began to build up his occlumency. His shields were always in place to a certain extent, no one would be able to secretly infiltrate his mind, but maintaining them to their fullest was draining so he didn't do so all the time.

"Harry, are you alright?!" Cedric's words were the first thing he became aware of as his occlumency began to work, clearing his head enough to function, though he'd do so with a migraine.

"Kill the spare!" A hissing voice said and Harry felt his heart stop.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Another voice spoke. Doing the first thing that came to mind Harry rolled, bringing Cedric with him and knocking them both aside. The curse passed mere inches from them and knowing another would be coming Harry jumped up and prepared to fight.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

" _Accio!"_ Harry summoned one of the tombstones and blocked the spell that was again headed for Cedric. A quick wordless spell had more of them surrounding the Hufflepuff in a protective circle, allowing Harry to fight without worrying so much. He had just turned back towards the Death Eater when he felt a hand slip into his. He didn't need to look to know who it was. Even through the pain in his scar and saving Cedric, he had felt Ginny's fear. That she'd used their vanishing act to come to his side was no surprise and though a part of him wanted to put her into the protective stone circle as well, he knew they were stronger together.

"Wormtail." Harry spat, seeing clearly just who was before them. The man smiled sinisterly, but what really had their attention was what he held in his arms. At first it looked like a baby, but the pang in his scar when he looked at it told him clearly that this was Voldemort. This is what the greatest dark wizard of all time had become, this grotesque, crippled figure that would not have the wizarding world cowering if he revealed himself like this. Knowing he was in pain, Ginny acted quickly, not having a scar to hinder her as Harry did. A volley of four stunners were sent towards Wormtail and while the power behind them was rather weak, Ginny hadn't meant for them to actually work, but rather to be a distraction.

" _Reducto!"_ As Wormtail blocked the stunners Ginny sent a blasting curse at the cauldron. She didn't know what it was, but it was clearly there for Voldemort, meaning that she needed to destroy it. A shrill cry left the creature that was Voldemort as whatever was inside the cauldron flowed onto the ground, now useless. His anger spurred Wormtail who began to attack ferociously. Spells flew back and forth, pieces of stone flying as the tombstones were blasted apart. Harry and Ginny worked together just as they'd trained to do, one always blocking while the other attacked, and it appeared that they were on an even level with Wormtail. Unfortunately, even as weak as he was, they were not on the same level as Voldemort. A thin white arm reached out and took hold of the wand. Spells with power behind them that neither had ever before seen flew at them and it was all they could do to dodge and block. So focused were they on magical attacks that they didn't expect a physical one.

"Look out!" Ginny yelled, shoving Harry aside and diving the other way as a statue of an angel of death landed hard where they had been moments ago. Scrambling together again, both bondmates looked each other over for injuries and Ginny's eyes widened when she spotted the blood.

"It's just a scratch." Harry said, pointing to where he'd landed on the sharp edge of a tombstone. Blood could be seen on it as well and their attention was momentarily drawn to the name on the tombstone: Thomas Riddle. That bit of information left them as quickly as it had come, and knowing they had to end this or eventually even this creature that Voldemort now was would beat them, the two grasped each other's hands and cast two spells in quick succession.

" _Lumos Solem!"_

 _"Expecto Patronum!"_ The sudden blinding light in the darkness did its job and had both Wormtail and Voldemort recoiling. It was only for a moment but it was enough for the brilliant silver lion and his mate to reach them. Usually patronuses weren't harmful to humans, they were a force of pure goodness, which for the most part is where humans lived. There were a select few, however, who dwelled entirely in darkness and a patronus would be unpleasant for them, even if it wouldn't have a devastating effect as with dementors. As soon as their patronuses were charging their enemies Harry and Ginny both turned and ran towards Cedric. Harry waved his wand and the protective circle around him disappeared, and Cedric charged forward, ready to fight. He stopped seeing the two running his way, especially seeing Ginny, whom he knew hadn't been there before, but he didn't even have enough time to open his mouth to ask why she was there before the two crashed into him, summoned the portkey, and they disappeared from the graveyard.

* * *

 **A/N - He's (not quite) back! Will post next chapter soon.**

 **Review please!**


	41. Flesh, Blood and Bone

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 41 – Flesh, Blood and Bone**

* * *

Hogwarts was in an uproar. After Harry's call to Sirius they had doubled down on looking for whoever might be working for Voldemort. They hadn't found anything when they saw the red sparks and Remus and McGonagall took off and flew to the rescue. They returned with Fleur and Viktor, one who was unconscious while the other told a tale of hearing a voice before everything went black and he remembered nothing until Harry released the spell on him, saying he had been imperiused. They searched more diligently – if that was possible – now knowing that someone had taken over from Crouch Jr. It was Remus who found him. He'd been cleverly hidden against the outside of the maze, undetectable to the eye or to any magic they tried, but he hadn't been able to hide his scent from a werewolf.

"Karkaroff!" Sirius growled as he and Remus dragged the man to the viewing area where everyone was gathered. The Bulgarian officials and Durmstrang students jumped up but the look on Sirius and Remus' faces held them back. They called for Snape, who had Veritaserum at the ready, and forced a few drops down Karkaroff's throat, quite illegally, as a furious Fudge pointed out, ordering Madam Bones to arrest them though she did no such thing.

"How did you plan to get Harry to Voldemort?" They'd thought of a question to ask beforehand, knowing they'd have limited time once the culprit was found, and deemed this one the most pressing; they could deal with whys and whats later.

"Cup…portkey…" Karkaroff tried to resist the potion but he'd said enough. Whipping out his mirror Sirius called Harry.

"The cup is a portkey, don't touch it!" Harry visibly paled.

"Cedric!" Harry cut the connection and they waited with bated breath for him to call back, to tell them everything was fine. The call never came. Instead Ginny let out a scream. Ron and Hermione were next to her in the stands and asked what was wrong, but all they got was a gasped "Harry!" before she disappeared.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley cried and the uproar began. Plans were being made on how to find them and how best they could save them, Madam Bones called her aurors to her and joined in immediately, even as Fudge yelled and threatened her job if she followed through. The staff tried to calm the students down, while Dumbledore got every bit of information he could out of Karkaroff in the hopes of it helping them find Harry and Ginny. Unfortunately he didn't know the location, only that Wormtail had come to him and said he had to turn the cup into a portkey and ensure Harry reached it first, or he'd be killed. Plans continued to be made and it was to this frantic scene that Harry, Ginny and Cedric returned. No one noticed them at first, but that changed when Harry held up his wand and a loud bang sounded.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He demanded. Silence greeted his question for a few moments, but only a few moments before Harry and Ginny found themselves engulfed in a hug by Sirius and Mrs. Weasley.

"You're alright…thank Merlin!" They kept repeating. The uproar started again as family and friends came to make sure they were alright, and Ministry officials, British and otherwise, demanded answers. The noise grew loud enough that Dumbledore pulled out his own wand and the same bang sounded.

"Silence!" He ordered, now being able to be heard at a normal tone of voice. He turned to Harry then a looked at him expectantly. "I assume the portkey took you wherever it was meant to?" Harry nodded.

"To a graveyard, I don't know where. We hadn't been there long when Wormtail showed up with something in his arms. My scar hurt when I looked at it."

"He was brilliant." Cedric corroborated. "He was in agony but even then he managed to save my life." Amos Diggory, who counted amongst the friends and family that had surrounded them, latched onto his son, realizing just how close he'd come to losing him. "Though he put me out of the fight after that." The Hufflepuff turned disgruntled. "I couldn't break whatever spell you used, Harry."

"You weren't meant to." He muttered before continuing. "Ginny arrived then and we fought Wormtail. We were more powerful than him, but not Voldemort. Once he started casting we knew we had to get out of there."

"We couldn't have been in that graveyard for more than five minutes, it all happened so fast." Said Ginny. "I did destroy the cauldron though."

"Cauldron?" Mr. Weasley asked sharply.

"We don't know what was in it, but Voldemort wasn't happy when it ended up soaking into the ground."

"Enough!" Fudge had heard enough. "You-Know-Who is dead! Perhaps some maniac followers of his think otherwise, but they are wrong!"

"They're not wrong!" Harry was just as furious, though much more in control of himself. "His plan may have been stopped this time, but Voldemort was in that graveyard and he will return one day." If a person's head could explode from anger, Fudge's would have.

"And you?" He turned to Cedric, not even bothering with Ginny. "You were there, did you see a dead dark wizard come to life?" It was said with such derision that even if Cedric believed the Minister about Voldemort he still would have responded the same way.

"Considering no one really knows what You-Know-Who looks like, I couldn't tell you, but there was someone…some _thing_ there, along with Peter Pettigrew." That was a face everyone knew well. While there had never been a published picture of Voldemort before, Pettigrew's face had plastered the paper and wanted posters had been put up everywhere last year. "And if Harry says it's You-Know-Who then I believe him!"

"And yet you offer no proof! Everyone knows he's gone!"

"Cornelius-"

"No!" The Minister interrupted Dumbledore, seeming to have gained some control again. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone. He cannot return, no matter what his fanatic followers think. And you would do well, Dumbledore, to keep quiet lest you start a panic. If that happens I will have you charged with public disruption." He turned to Harry. "You as well, Potter." Harry's eyes narrowed.

" _Lord_ Potter." He said firmly with as much authority as he could manage, which was actually more than Fudge could manage. "You would do well not to threaten the head of a noble and ancient house, Minister, they might take your threat seriously and demand satisfaction. That goes for any member of my house, or those under my protection as well."

"And mine." Sirius stepped shoulder to shoulder with Harry. The Minister glared but said no more as he stormed off.

"This is going to be a fun summer, isn't it?" Harry asked. Sirius let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Simply delightful."

 **-H/G-**

Fudge didn't immediately begin any kind of campaign against them. The consummate politician, he would wait for his opponents to make the first move before he acted. He also had to tread carefully where Harry and Sirius were concerned. Dumbledore may be a powerful wizard who was internationally respected, but the minds of the wizarding world were easily changeable, so he didn't anticipate any trouble defaming him as a senile old man if it came to that. Two lords of noble and ancient houses, however, were much trickier. If he directly attacked them, or anyone associated with their house, then they were well within their rights to demand satisfaction, as Harry had said, in the form of a duel that he was not sure he could win. Oh he could nominate a champion, certainly, but that person would have to agree and would then face the ire of two noble lords regardless of the outcome. It was unlikely anyone would agree to stand for him. No, he'd have to tread carefully, which was why the following day, the front page of the _Daily_ _Prophet_ had a sweet story about Cedric Diggory, the Triwizard Champion.

Cedric had not wanted to accept the Triwizard Cup, saying he and Harry really reached it at the same time, not to mention that both Viktor and Fleur had been put out commission by Karkaroff and not by the task itself. None of the other three champions would heard of it, however, and as the Triwizard Cup registered the first person who touched it, much like a snitch, in case there was ever a dispute over the winner. So with a great deal more grace than Harry thought he'd be capable of given the circumstances, Cedric accepted the cup and the celebrations that followed. Two days after the tournament finished the delegates from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were to leave. It was a bittersweet farewell as many Hogwarts students had made friends with their international guests and fond farewells were made, including between the four champions.

"Zank you!" Fleur had rounded up her fellow champions so they could have a proper goodbye together, so Harry, Cedric and Viktor were all gathered together, one of them blushing profusely as she kissed each of them on both cheeks. "I did not know what to expect at ze beginning, but I am very 'appy to 'ave met you all, and proud to 'ave competed with you. If you are ever in France, you must come visit!"

"Yeah, of course."

"It was great meeting you as well."

"And competing against you." The three boys got out all at once. With a brilliant smile Fleur bid them a final goodbye and went to join her classmates who had once again organized themselves in two straight lines to follow their Headmistress out.

"Thank you both for helping me in the third task." Viktor then said, shaking each of their hands. "I am sorry Karkaroff did what he did. But it was still good competing with you."

"You too." Said Cedric.

"Are you guys going to be ok getting back to school without your Headmaster?" Asked Harry. Viktor laughed bitterly.

"We sailed the ship while he sat in his cabin the whole time and did nothing. We'll be fine." He assured them. One of his friends called him over at that moment saying they had to leave, so with a final nod Viktor took off leaving just the two Hogwarts champions.

"Harry, I wonder if I could have a word?" Cedric asked before there could be any awkward silence. Thinking that he knew what this was about, Harry agreed and the two walked to the far end of the courtyard where they could have some privacy. Ginny joined them a moment later, having been keeping an eye on Harry, as she had done since the moment they escaped the graveyard, and Cedric merely smiled.

"You don't seem surprised I'm here." Ginny commented.

"You haven't let him out of your grasp, let alone your sight, in the last two days if you could help it." He replied with a shrug. "Besides, you two are soul bound. Whatever I say to Harry you'll soon know." Both Ginny and Harry smiled at the easy acceptance from Cedric. "Look, I never properly thanked you for saving my life."

"Oh that's not-"

"Shut it, Potter." Cedric cut him off before he could protest further. "I owe you my life, both of you."

"Cedric, it's really not-"

"I said shut it!" Ginny stifled a laugh as Cedric shut Harry down once again. "I know you don't think it's necessary, and I know you'd never accept any kind of life debt, so I'm not even going to bother offering." Harry finally smiled. "Just…thank you." It was said with such sincerity that even if he was allowed to talk Harry wouldn't have protested. "I also want you to know that I'm on your side. I only saw a little in that graveyard before a _fourth year_ trapped me with magic I couldn't break." He was quite disgruntled about that. "Anyways, I didn't actually see anyone but Pettigrew, but I believe you that _he_ was there."

"Thank you, Cedric." Harry said and wasn't cut off this time. "Many people won't believe us, but I'm glad you do."

"And I want to do more. I don't know exactly what's going on, but if the power behind your spells is anything to go by you've been far from idle." He surmised. "I want to help. In any way I can." This surprised Harry and Ginny a bit. Even those with the highest of moral compasses frequently didn't act unless absolutely necessary and here was Cedric throwing himself into the fight head first. Sharing a look, the two bondmates decided that they could use all the help they could get in the fight to come.

"Thanks, Cedric." Said Harry. "You're right that we haven't been idle, and this fight needs everyone who's willing, so we'll be in touch." It was as much as they were willing to give him for now. They trusted Cedric as much, if not more, than many of their classmates, but there was a difference between schoolyard trust and sharing all their plans and secrets. Seeing the answer for what it was, Cedric nodded and said goodbye.

 **-H/G-**

The rest of the school year went by very quickly and it wasn't long before they were boarding the Hogwarts Express back home for the summer. They sat with Ron, Hermione and Draco – who as Hermione's boyfriend wouldn't draw suspicion by being there – though for the last hour Ron asked if Lavender could join them too. The façade had to be put on again with her there, but they deemed it worth it to see Ron so happy; he seemed to truly like Lavender. They had just reached London when Hermione, who had reached up to put her book back in her trunk, gasped. Thinking she was hurt they immediately turned to her, only to see a large beetle on the seat.

"Sorry." Said Hermione. "It startled me when it fell off my trunk." She was just about to pick the beetle up and open the window for it to fly out when Harry suddenly jumped up, wand in hand, and stunned the bug. "Harry!" Hermione admonished reproachfully, having almost been caught by his spell as well.

"Sorry, Hermione, but look at the markings on its back." Hermione did so and it only took her a moment to realize what the markings reminded her of.

"It looks like a pair of glasses, but really ugly-" Again Hermione gasped. "Rita Skeeter!" Harry nodded.

"She's been hounding me all year, I've seen those horn-rimmed glasses of hers too many times not to recognize them."

"So what do we do with her?" Lavender asked.

"I think Rita needs a bit of a time out." Ginny decided. Taking the empty bottle of pumpkin juice she enlarged it before transfiguring some of the sweet wrappers into leaves and twigs, which she placed in the bottle. Ginny then picked the beetle up and put her in the bottle too before closing the top and making the bottle unbreakable. Only then did she release Rita from Harry's stunner. "That will hold her until we get home." She said with just a hint of vengeance in her voice as the beetle began to scurry around frantically. "Once we're home Sirius can decide what to do with her." Rita seemed to hear the threat in that through the glass and took flight, trying to push the top off the bottle. Lord Black was probably the person who hated her most and he would be in charge of her fate; at worst she anticipated her career to be over.

Arriving at King's Cross Ginny shoved the bottle into her trunk and they all bid each other goodbye before going their separate ways, though they wouldn't be parted for long. There was lots of training and planning to do this summer as they now knew Voldemort was close to returning. However, the start of the summer was for fun and they had as much of it as possible, though by mid July it seemed well and truly over. Dumbledore had given a speech about the return of Voldemort at the first Wizengamot session of the summer, which was also Harry's first session; being emancipated he could take up his family's seat. He had looked to Harry and Sirius for support and though they corroborated that Voldemort was not dead, they wouldn't dance to Dumbledore's tune. He seemed convinced that the best way to go about things was to yell from the rooftops and try to convince as many people as possible, no matter how long it took. Harry and Sirius, however, knew that it was pointless. The truth was out there, they had done their job and warned people, and now it was up to them. Some would believe them, and they'd already had a few people approach them to ask what could be done to help, but as long as Fudge continued to adamantly refuse to acknowledge that Voldemort wasn't really gone they would never be able to convince everyone, no matter how hard they tried, and so they determined to work with what they had.

As August began Snape reported that Dumbledore was convinced that Voldemort's return was imminent, if it hadn't already happened without their knowledge. Both he and Lucius said that wasn't possible though; they bore the Dark Mark and would most certainly know. Dumbledore's beliefs had turned into an obsession, Snape continued. He was re-forming the Order of the Phoenix, a group of witches and wizards who fought during the first war, to which both Sirius and Remus, as well as Harry's parents, had been a part of. Snape was convinced that the two marauders would be approached soon to join again under an assumption that as they had run out of time, they could all work together. Or, more specifically, work under Dumbledore. The Headmaster had also been muttering about Harry quite often, though Snape still didn't know why.

By Ginny's birthday the invitation to re-join the Order came and both Sirius and Remus turned it down, they both knew that they'd be unable to keep a cool head if they were expected to take orders from Dumbledore. That did not deter the Headmaster, however, who seemed determined to have someone from their camp join the Order. Tonks and Kingsley were the lucky winners and they agreed to join to keep an eye on the old man. Of course, Dumbledore required oaths from them both to swear their loyalty to the Order. Tonks took any oath he asked of her knowing that family magic trumped all so the oaths she made could not be in conflict with the ones she had given Sirius. Kingsley was a bit trickier, but he made it quite clear to Dumbledore that as Head Auror he couldn't take some of the oaths the Headmaster wanted, and so swore only that he would not betray the Order in any way. Dumbledore was almost desperate for members so he agreed, not knowing that Kingsley would be reporting everything to Harry's Legionaries, as Sirius, in cooperation with Fred and George, began to call their group. Dumbledore would believe that Kingsley could not speak about the Order to anyone outside of it; however, as the Order of the Phoenix was established to fight Voldemort, then he would not be betraying the Order if he spoke to others who were also fighting the dark lord. Intent mattered with magic, and Dumbledore had forgotten that.

For the rest of the summer the Headmaster continued his campaign to make people believe that Voldemort would soon return; a campaign that was in direct conflict with the Ministry. It had cost him his positions on the Wizengamot and the International Confederation of Wizards, though Dumbledore said he didn't care what titles they took away from him as long as they didn't remove him from the chocolate frog cards. For the most part Harry's Legionaries were able to stay out of the conflict, though Fudge had certainly not forgotten about them. So, it came as no surprise when two weeks before school was to resume Fudge announced that due to falling academic standards at Hogwarts – only a small exaggeration, they had actually gone up since Harry came to the school and cooled Snape down a bit, and grown even more since Remus began teaching – he was appointing a High Inquisitor to evaluate how things were run at the school and see where changes needed to be made to bring Hogwarts' reputation as a world class magical institution back up to snuff. Of course, this was merely an excuse for the Minister to have a spy at Hogwarts, and one who had a great deal of control at the school to boot. Sirius and Lucius both came back fuming from the school governors meeting were Fudge had informed them of this change. Apparently there was a by-law that gave the Ministry power to interfere at Hogwarts under certain circumstances, one of which was if the school's overall academic standing fell passed a certain point. Unfortunately, even if it was going back up again they were still under that minimum and Fudge was taking full advantage. He had appointed his Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Umbridge, to the position of High Inquisitor and she would be living at Hogwarts for the coming school year. Sirius reported that one look at her gave him the creeps while Lucius said that a nastier woman had never existed. They weren't sure how far Umbridge would try to go, but anything less than a full take over at the school seemed unlikely, Lucius said, given what he knew about her. This naturally made the teens look forward ever so much to the start of term. Apparently they were never to have a normal year at Hogwarts.

 **-H/G-**

The village of Little Hangleton was the most normal village you could ever find. Except, of course, for the matter of the murder of the Riddle family many years ago, though no one talked about that. In fact, they avoided it so completely that none had noticed the flashes of light and loud bangs that had come from the graveyard at the Riddle House in June, moreover, they weren't even aware that anyone ever set foot in that place, haunted as the entire village knew it to be, but tonight someone certainly did.

" _Incendio."_ The voice of Peter Pettigrew rang out in the silence of the night as he lit a fire under the cauldron and dropped his master inside. Moving quickly, he broke apart a nearby tombstone and summoned something from within.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son." His voice was strong now, but it wavered terribly as he stepped forward and held his arm over the bubbling potion. "Flesh of the servant, willingly sacrificed, you will revive your master." Moving quickly before he lost his nerve Wormtail brought his wand down as he cast a severing charm. He screamed as his hand was cut off and dropped into the potion. He wanted nothing more than to crawl into a ball until the pain stopped, but he knew he'd be in much worse pain if he didn't finish. "Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." With a few muttered words the dark spot that Harry's blood had dried into, which hadn't been washed away over the last months thanks to magic, became a bright red once more as it lifted off the stone and dribbled into the cauldron. He moved back as the fire flared up, the flaming contents of the cauldron lifting into the air and beginning to morph into something. Within a few moments it became clear that the shape it was taking was human and within only a couple minutes a fully-grown man, with slits for a nose and sinister red eyes in flowing black robes, stood in the cauldron's place.

"My wand, Wormtail." It was said in little more than a whisper, but this particular person didn't need to yell to incite fear. "Now, give me your arm."

"Oh thank you, master, thank you!" He whimpered, holding up his stub of an arm.

"The other arm, Wormtail!" The voice was harsher this time and the pitiful man scrambled to do as commanded. Ripping his sleeve aside, the Dark Mark on his skin became visible and the wand was quickly pressed to it.

 **-H/G-**

Over a hundred miles away Lucius Malfoy cried out and grasped his arm. He was at dinner with his wife and son who both asked worriedly if he was alright. In answer, Lucius rolled up his sleeve to expose the writhing Dark Mark on his forearm that had been still for thirteen years.

* * *

 **A/N - So many of you caught that Harry's blood was left on the stone! I purposefully only wrote the one line about it to not draw too much attention to it in the hopes the end of this chapter would be at least a bit bigger of a surprise, but clearly that didn't work.**

 **Review please!**


	42. The Death Eaters

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 42 – The Death Eaters**

* * *

Lucius apparated away not two minutes after feeling his mark burn; the Dark Lord was not known for his patience. Following the pull of his mark, he arrived in a cemetery, having little doubt it was the same one Harry had been brought to in June. Others were arriving the same as he was, though the one pair of trustworthy eyes he sought weren't there.

"My friends." Voldemort greeted them, his voice sounding more like a snake than ever. "Thirteen years it has been, and yet here you stand as if it were only yesterday. I confess myself…disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me." The almost friendly tone disappeared. "Crabbe! Avery! Macnair! Goyle!" As he named each of them they were unmasked and forced to their knees. "Not even you…Lucius."

"My lord," He said, hating that he was already practically begging for his life. "Had I detected any sign, a whisper of your whereabouts-"

"There were signs, my slippery friend, and more than whispers."

"I assure you, my lord, that I have never renounced the old ways!" Lucius stood, putting on a show of bravery. "The face I am obliged to put on everyday since your…absence…that is my true mask." Voldemort seemed to be considering him for a moment and obviously decided in Lucius' favour for he lowered his wand.

"I returned." Wormtail whimpered, regretting that he had spoken up immediately.

"Out of fear, not loyalty." Voldemort spat as he rounded on him. "Still, you have proven yourself useful these last few months." With a wave of his wand that had them all cringing, knowing the pain it could cause, Wormtail's severed hand was replaced with a silver one.

"Thank you, master, thank you!" Voldemort gave a terrifying smile before turning back to the rest of his Death Eaters.

"It is a shame that not all your brothers and sisters are here. Those in Azkaban will be freed soon and rewarded for their loyalty, and the others...will be dealt with." A shiver passed through them. "I will meet with each of you soon to discuss your usefulness." He hissed. "For now though, return to your homes as if nothing has happened here this night. I hear that the Ministry of Magic if going to such great lengths to declare me dead, we wouldn't want to disappoint them, would we?" The Death Eaters needed no further prompting and each of them disapparated save for Wormtail, and Lucius. Voldemort gave another terrifying smile. "Leave us, Wormtail." Pettigrew quickly did as he was told and Lucius was now alone with the Dark Lord; this would either go very well, or very badly. "You have something more to say, Lucius?"

"Only to begin proving my usefulness and loyalty to you immediately, my lord." Sometimes it was better to lay out the truth plainly instead of dressing it up with flattery and self-deprecation, and even after thirteen years, Lucius could still tell when it was one of those times. Voldemort was clearly intrigued and his servant took that as a good sign. "My lord, you should know that I have spent the last thirteen years calling Harry Potter my nephew." He instilled as much hate into that name as he could and got a sharp look in return, the fury in his master's eyes obvious. "After the deaths of Potter's parents, their dear friend, Sirius Black, who happens to be the current Lord Black, took the boy in and raised him as his own. He could not, however, call the boy his own in the ways that truly matter, and so was faced with producing an heir, or allowing the title to go to his closest living male relative."

"He did not declare the boy his heir?" Voldemort interrupted. The old ways of wizarding society had always fascinated him, though few actually knew that.

"He cannot without forsaking the old ways entirely, which he is not willing to do, as abhorrent as he usually finds the old ways to be. In fact, he has proven to abide by the old ways more than he lets on, though that is a tale for another time, I think."

"I see." That bit of news appeared to please him, though Lucius had no idea why.

"As my lord knows, my wife is a daughter of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black, and happens to be Sirius Black's first cousin. With no children or siblings, the title, when Black dies, then goes to my wife's branch of the family, and our son is the only living male with the blood of House Black."

"Young Draco is his heir then."

"Indeed. Because of this, Black and I have had to deal with each other often enough that I saw an opportunity to be a part of the boy's life, so that when my lord finally returned we could expedite his demise."

"They trust you." Voldemort surmised.

"Yes."

"And Dumbledore? Does the old fool trust you as well simply because Potter does?"

"Ah…that is a bit more complicated." He had obviously not heard about this particular bit of news yet, old as it was for most people. "You see, Black does not trust Dumbledore and as such neither does Potter. They had a falling out when the old man tried to take Potter from him to be raised by his filthy muggle relatives." Voldemort hummed non-committedly and seemed to be deep in thought. Lucius wisely waited for him to speak.

"You have done well, Lucius." He said finally. "Well enough that your lack of faith in your lord could perhaps be forgiven." Breathing a sigh of relief, Lucius bowed; this was to go very well then, and he was quite relieved. "Can you bring the boy to me?"

"Not easily, my lord." He had been prepared for this question, though it didn't seem like Voldemort really thought it could be done. "After Pettigrew's betrayal Black trusts no one completely, especially where it concerns the boy. He has never been allowed outside without Black or his pet wolf nearby, though he hardly even leaves Potter Manor during the holidays. While there he is protected by wards the likes of which I have never seen, aside from at Hogwarts. Even I, who may enter the manor at my leisure, would be hard pressed to circumvent them."

"And the old fool is at the school to give him extra protection while there." The Dark Lord mused. "We shall have to think on it. For now, go back to them and tell them of my return." While it didn't serve a purpose to reveal himself to the whole wizarding world right now, it would instil fear in the boy and he had no delusions that Lucius was cunning enough to avoid detection while on his master's errands; better they think Lucius tells them of his return out of loyalty to Potter.

"Yes, my lord." Again Lucius bowed and again he hesitated in leaving.

"Something else, Lucius?" His tone made it clear that his indulgence was wearing thin; however, this was important enough to risk it.

"My lord, while it is unforgiveable that some chose not to answer your call this evening, there is one who has good reason not to have come to you immediately."

"You speak of Severus."

"Yes, my lord, and-"

"And I rather think that Severus can speak for himself." Lucius saw Voldemort's gaze had fixed on something over his shoulder. Turning, he saw that it was indeed Snape. "Leave us, Lucius." Not daring to disobey a direct order, Lucius bowed once more and apparated away.

 **-H/G-**

Potter Manor was in chaos as they waited for Lucius to return. An hour ago Narcissa and Draco had flooed in frantically as they explained that Lucius' Dark Mark had burned. Since then nothing in the manor had been calm. All the Weasley's were called in as were Madam Bones and Kingsley, Ragnok and Griphook, Andromeda and her family, and anyone else who knew the big secret. Currently, Andromeda was trying to calm her sister and had finally had to resort to Firewhiskey , while Draco had taken Hermione in his arms as soon as they'd arrived and not let go since. After what felt like an eternity to those waiting, Lucius finally arrived. Narcissa was on her feet and in her husband's arms before anyone could even say hello, and Draco wasn't far behind her. It was a rare public showing of affection by the Malfoys, though, they supposed, they didn't exactly count as the public. After several moments the Malfoys pulled apart and Lucius looked to the others in the room, saying the words they all dreaded.

"He's back." Ultimately they had all known that as soon as they heard that his Mark had burned, but hearing it confirmed somehow made it more real.

"And?" Harry asked.

"He has bought my story about spying on you for the last thirteen years, and has already asked I bring you to him."

"And you said no?" Though Sirius has meant it as a statement, it had come out more as a question.

"Of course I said no!" Lucius said affronted. "I told him that the wards here rival those of Hogwarts and it was impossible to get you to leave without you being willing and bringing along your two guard dogs. He will be checking the wards though, before the Christmas break." Harry nodded having expected that, and thanks to Godric the wards here were very strong indeed.

"And then?" Narcissa was clearly waiting to hear if he'd been injured.

"Not much else, I'm afraid. He knows the Ministry is denying even the possibility of his return and he plans to use that to his full advantage. I also made sure he knew that the current Lord Black was adhering to the old ways. He might look for a way to use that to his advantage as well, but for now it offers you some protection." He said to his son and Draco nodded, knowing that his father wanted desperately to keep him away from Voldemort. No doubt the Dark Lord would soon hear he was dating Harry Potter's sister, and letting him believe Sirius was insisting on the strict laws of courting meant that, for now at least, he wouldn't try to use Draco as another spy, knowing that adhering to the old ways meant he actually had little access to Hermione, and by default Harry. It was only a little protection – if Voldemort wanted Draco to do something the old ways wouldn't stop him – but it was not nothing and Lucius would protect his son in any way he could.

"So what do we do now?" Asked the newest addition to Harry's Legionaries, Cedric Diggory. He had been brought into the fold earlier that summer, having proven quite quickly that he had been completely serious about wanting to join the fight and had continued pestering Harry until he finally gave in. Cedric had been told everything little by little and just two weeks ago had taken an Unbreakable Vow and been told the rest. Some had thought it too quick an induction in their group, but Harry and Ginny both trusted him. They had sensed nothing dark about him when they'd let Godric's magic loose to determine just that, and between their trust, the Unbreakable Vow and Snape's assurance that either he wasn't hiding anything from them, or he was an occlumens far superior to Voldemort himself, no one voiced any further complaints. After graduation, Cedric had taken a job at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, so was another set of eyes keeping an eye out at the Ministry.

Of those at the Ministry, Percy was actually now the closest person to Fudge himself, having been promoted to his Junior Undersecretary. The move was obviously an attempt on Fudge's part to get his own eyes in on Harry, and for anything not truly important it worked. Percy was still as in love with the Ministry as ever, and his attitude had given Fudge the opening he'd needed. Under the guise of helping Percy further his career, Fudge now thought he had someone in his employ who was welcomed into the inner sanctum around Harry. It had been Percy himself who had come to them with this news when he'd first gotten the promotion and any lingering doubts his family had that he was so career obsessed and Ministry loving that he'd sell them out to get ahead disappeared. He certainly was still both of those things, but Percy was not disillusioned by the people he worked for. He said that he had seen clearly that it was the people currently in power, and not the Ministry itself, that was corrupt, and he was determined to see things put right. And help his family of course. His work under Fudge was invaluable as it was more important than ever to keep an eye on the Minister; Percy had already brought them several important bits of information.

"We should wait for Severus." Said Lucius. "He arrived as I left and will no doubt come here once dismissed." Lucius was proven right an hour or so later when the floo flared to life once again and the potions master stepped out.

"My apologies, I had to report to Dumbledore." Cedric tried not to show his shock; he still wasn't used to the most feared professor at Hogwarts actually being polite. Not waiting for any further prompting, Snape got right down to it. "The Dark Lord bought my story about remaining at Hogwarts all these years to spy on Dumbledore. I assume he bought your tale as well?" He directed to Lucius, who nodded. "It is a test though, for both of us. He has so far bought our tales, else we would not be standing here, but he still questions our loyalty and will be looking for any inconsistencies, any minute discrepancies, in what we have told him" This came as no surprise to anyone.

"We knew that, though. We knew he would expect proof, it is why we planned this so long ago." Said Narcissa. Sirius completely agreed.

"It is why we've been playing at certain parts of it over the years, like me adhering to the old ways where my daughter is concerned. If we were living it before we're less likely to screw up now."

"Screwing up isn't a possibility anymore." Said Draco.

"It wasn't much of one before either, mate." Said Ron, his friends nodding their heads in agreement.

"Did he say anything else, Severus?" Remus asked.

"Only to expect his call soon. The Dark Lord was not in a divulging mood tonight."

"Nor with me." Lucius agreed.

"My meeting with him was rather short, Dumbledore is why I took so long in coming." Snape continued. "He is mobilizing his Order as we speak and will go to the Ministry tomorrow to plead with Fudge to see reason."

"It won't do him any good." Snarled Madam Bones.

"No, but he still intends to try, and he intends to call here first," Warned Snape. "In the hopes of presenting a united front." Harry rolled his eyes.

"As Madam Bones said it won't do any good, and will in fact, do us a lot of bad. Maintaining that Voldemort is not dead, which I intend to continue doing, is different than saying he's back. Fudge can't do anything about us having an opinion and sharing that opinion when asked, but to campaign as Dumbledore has been would see us brought up on charges of public disturbance. At best." Madam Bones nodded her agreement, having been told by the Minister that she was to arrest anyone trying to incite a panic by 'lying and going against the Ministry' or it would cost her her job. Dumbledore had only escaped so far because he had failed to start a panic and he still had sway with the ICW. For herself Amelia cared very little and would do what he conscience said it she wasn't worried about what would happen to the DMLE if she were gone. It should be Kingsley who took her place, but with the idiots currently in charge that was unlikely; they knew how close she and Kingsley were.

"So what-"

"Do we do then?" Fred and George asked the question they were all wondering.

"Nothing." Replied Ginny. "Nothing more than what we have already been doing. We have to go on as if nothing's changed, until something does." While contradictory, everyone knew she meant until something publically happened that revealed Voldemort's return.

"I will keep monitoring the Minister." Said Percy. "He is not going to be happy when the Headmaster shows up; he has a meeting with some officials from the ICW at one, if you can make that work." He directed to Snape. Much to everyone's surprise, Percy had proven he was indeed a Weasley and had taken delight in upsetting Fudge whenever he could. He would never plan anything himself, of course, that would be unethical, he said, but if he knew something was to happen and could make the Minister's day worse because of it, he would. Fred and George had never been so proud of their brother, and even now were wiping away fake tears as they pulled him into a group hug.

"We will, of course, continue monitoring the vaults of known Death Eaters." Said Ragnok. "With him back now I would expect more activity on that front, perhaps a transaction will prove informative."

"Thank you all." Said Harry. "We appreciate everything you are doing." It was Ron's turn to roll his eyes.

"Shut up, mate." Since the end of the third task when he'd been taken to that graveyard and Cedric had nearly died he had taken on a mentality that this was his fight. Certainly others fought with him, he wasn't delusional enough to think he could do this alone, but it was still all on him. Everything they did was for him, he was the one meant to face Voldemort, and if anything happened to them, it was his fault. Ginny had unsuccessfully been trying to pull him out of that train of thought, but he was stubborn. People began to depart as the meeting ended, Tonight everything had changed, but they couldn't do a thing about it. They had no proof of Voldemort's return, at least none they would share with anyone outside their group, so until Voldemort made his first move they could do nothing but wait.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	43. The Hogwarts High Inquisitor

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 43 – The Hogwarts High Inquisitor**

* * *

For the first time Harry dreaded going back to Hogwarts. Voldemort was back, and that alone was bad enough, but he also now had to deal with Fudge's attack dog, Dolores Jane Umbridge. He knew the woman to be a piece of work, if he was to put it nicely, but having met her as he accompanied Sirius to his first Wizengamot meeting – on which he could now take up his family's ancestral seat having been emancipated last year – Harry wasn't sure how to describe her beyond a rabid toad who had an obsession with the colour pink. Sirius told him that the running explanation within the Ministry for her obsession was that she hoped it would make her more likeable. She failed utterly though, if this was indeed the reason, for no bright colour, or really anything, could make her even look likeable. Umbridge had stood next to Fudge that day with beady, cruel eyes and a self-important smile, as the Minister asked him his thoughts on Dumbledore's recent interview for the _Prophet_ in which he claimed that Voldemort was back. If it was a trick to try and get Harry to put his name down with the Headmaster's it was pathetic. Harry merely reiterated his stance that he didn't believe the dark lord to be dead, though said he had no proof of him having actually returned yet. Umbridge had joined the conversation then and asked what proof he had that Voldemort wasn't dead, and why he thought he, a mere child, knew better than the Ministry. She had not liked his response.

"And what proof, Madam Undersecretary, does the Ministry have that he is truly gone? All anyone really knows of that night was that he disappeared after trying to kill me. There was no body, and no one still alive who was witness to the event. Except for myself, of course, and I admit my memory a bit fuzzy as I'd only been a year old at the time." Her smile disappeared. "And I will thank you, Madam, not to address me so informally. Regardless of my age, I am lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter, and you will address me as such. After all, it is the Ministry's own serious error and lack of attention to the very rules they were enforcing that made it possible for the Goblet of Fire to emancipate me." His tone made it clear that the next slight, even one as innocuous as addressing him informally, would be taken as a purposeful insult against him and his house. It went without saying that his wife was included in that and Umbridge was backed into a corner and had no choice but to stand down, while Sirius stood by proudly, trying not to laugh as Harry handled the toad. The look in Umbridge's eyes, however, is what had him dreading this year.

As a means of trying to control and discredit Dumbledore, and him if he ever publically agreed with the Headmaster's claim, Dolores Umbridge had been appointed as the Hogwart's High Inquisitor. It was a new position Fudge had created under the guise of the standards at Hogwarts having fallen considerably. As High Inquisitor, Umbridge not only had the power to evaluate and replace the teachers, but to enforce school rules; no doubt she'd be there ready to pounce if he stepped even one toe out of line. Sirius was happier than ever that Remus would be at the school with them. He'd been dreading this year just as much as Harry and if it weren't for Remus' presence Harry would have gotten a dog over the summer that he couldn't possibly leave behind, his new status as a noble lord giving him the right to have any pet he wanted so long as it didn't pose a danger to anyone. Sometimes these old and rarely used by-laws the purebloods had forced through over the years came in handy.

 **-H/G-**

Boarding the Hogwarts Express that year felt like bars closing in on them. The only upside was that Hermione and Ron had been made Gryffindor Prefects. Both tried to down play it, but Harry and Ginny knew how important this was to both of them, Hermione as she'd practically been working for it her whole life, and Ron, shocked as he was, couldn't believe McGonagall had this much faith and trust in him. Harry and Ginny were both very happy for their friends and sent them on their way to the prefects meeting in the first car with smiles. It was the last time they smiled that day. When they entered the great hall for the start of term feast, the tension was overwhelming and there was little doubt that the pink toad sitting at the staff table was the reason. The feast began and the students ate as they always did, quickly and in huge quantities as if they hadn't been fed in days, before Dumbledore stood to make his speech. He had just introduced Madam Umbridge, explaining to the students why she was there, as if they didn't already know, when something happened that never had before: someone interrupted Dumbledore's speech. The Headmaster seemed quite surprised himself as Umbridge stood up to address the school, ignorant of the pursed lipped glare McGonagall was shooting at her; no student would dare cross the Deputy Headmistress when she had that particular look on her face. Conceding gallantly to the interruption that was clearly going to take place whether he liked it or not, Dumbledore stood aside so Umbridge could speak.

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome." She began. "And how lovely to see all your bright, happy faces smiling up at me." She would have been hard pressed to find one smile among the students whose scowls would make even Snape proud. "I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"That's likely." Fred and George muttered sarcastically while several other students openly scoffed or rolled their eyes.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each Headmaster has brought something new to this historic school," She looked to Dumbledore with barely concealed disapproval. "Progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved, perfect what can be perfected, and prune practices that ought to be prohibited." With what could only be described as a bow, Umbridge returned to her seat to the most hesitant applause in the school's history.

"Thank you, Madam Umbridge," Said Dumbledore as he re-took his place at the podium. "That really was most illuminating."

"Illuminating?" Ron scoffed. "What a load of rubbish."

"It may be rubbish, Ron, but Dumbledore's right, it was illuminating." Said Ginny.

"It means the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts." Harry agreed.

"But we knew that already." Said Ron.

"Yes, but this isn't just an interference to try and quiet Dumbledore about You-Know-Who." Hermione explained. "It's something more, something bigger than stopping a panic as Fudge claims."

"But what?" Ron asked the key question.

 **-H/G-**

Over the next few weeks Umbridge merely observed the goings on in the castle, much to the shock of many, though not Harry and Ginny. They and their friends knew she was observing to determine where the power lay within the school and how to use it to her best advantage. She was learning how the students and staff interacted with each other, learning which teachers were feared, respected and closest to Dumbledore; which students were respected amongst their peers, which would be near impossible to influence and which could be easily intimidated. So far she had given no one anything to complain about or that Harry needed to deal with; an eventually he and Ginny had prepared for the moment they heard Umbridge would be at the school. They knew why she was really there, or thought they had a good idea at any rate, and so weren't surprised when in the second week of October she was there when they walked into their first period transfiguration class. Knowing she must be here to evaluate McGonagall, they tried not to smile too broadly. This was McGonagall, after all; it could only end one way. Sure enough when their head of house entered the classroom, barking at them to take their seats and be quiet they could see the thin line of her lips that never boded well for the one who had earned her ire. McGonagall didn't even acknowledge Umbridge, who was sitting off to the side with a clipboard in hand, and immediately started on the lesson. The High Inquisitor did not like being ignored though, so the professor had barely told them what today's lesson was about before she was interrupted.

"Hem hem." McGonagall stiffened, hearing the same girlish cough that had interrupted the Headmaster at the start of term feast. Still, she turned around to face the pink toad with a raised eyebrow. "I was just wondering, Professor, if you had gotten my message with the date and time of your fifth year inspection?" Umbridge had decided that she needed to sit in on one of every class for each year so as to get a fuller idea of how the children were being taught at each level of their education.

"Obviously, or I would be asking why you are in my classroom." She turned back to the students. "Now, mammal transfiguration is probably the hardest form of transfiguration that you will see on you O.W.L.s. Can anyone tell me why?" Hermione's hand was the first to shoot up. "Yes, Miss Black?"

"Hem hem."

"I wonder," Said McGonagall in the most badly restrained tone of fury they had ever heard from her. "How you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me, Dolores? You see, I do not usually allow people to speak whilst I am speaking." Umbridge looked like she'd been slapped in the face and looks of glee were exchanged amongst the students. McGonagall waited, continuing to stare the toad down until she re-took her seat. Trying to gain a modicum of control back, Umbridge deliberately took out her quill and began writing furiously on her clipboard. If she had thought this would intimidate the transfiguration professor she was sadly mistaken; McGonagall looked supremely unconcerned as she again turned back to the class. "Yes, Miss Black?"

"Mammal transfiguration is more difficult because their brains are much more fully developed." Hermione recited. "Like humans, they don't just have needs, but also have wants, they form attachments that can last a lifetime and their thought process is more complex. Because of this they are more resistant to magic and will actively fight against the transfiguration. This can prove fatal for the animal if the witch or wizard is not proficient enough to both properly cast the spell and add just enough extra power to their casting to overrule the animal's own will."

"Good. Five points to Gryffindor." The rest of the lesson continued on this way and there were no more interruptions. Umbridge showed up at two more of their classes that week, Care of Magical Creatures, which seemed to go well as she liked Professor Grubbly-Plank who was filling in for Hagrid while he was away parlaying with the giants; a task Dumbledore had set him according to Snape. The third class Umbridge attended that week was Defence Against the Dark Arts and it was this one that had them the most worried. It was no secret that Umbridge hated half-breeds like Remus, and while they weren't worried about Remus' teaching, they knew this inspection would be about far more than just that.

"Good morning class." Remus greeted as he came in from his office. "As you can see we have a visitor today. Madam Umbridge is here in her capacity as High Inquisitor and will be observing today's lesson." Harry sighed deeply; Remus was far too kind. "Now, today we will be learning about counter spells, particularly those that will be useful in aiding your comrades should they ever in incapacitated in a fight."

"Hem hem." The only thing that surprised Harry was that the interruption had taken this long in coming. Unlike McGonagall, Remus didn't snap at Umbridge, but rather smiled quite genially as he turned to face her.

"Yes, Madam Umbridge? Do you have a question about the lesson?"

"More than just a question, Professor." She said with a sickly sweet smile. "I must say that I am quite concerned that you think it necessary to teach children how to fight!" Harry narrowed his eyes furiously and would have jumped up if not for Ginny's death grip. Luckily though, Remus was far from unarmed.

"I am surprised to hear you say so, madam." He replied just as genially as before. "As you are no doubt aware as High Inquisitor, the fifth year curriculum has such counter spells as a requirement." Umbridge flushed, having clearly not known this.

"Yes, well, you seem very content with this new curriculum and one must wonder why you are so happy to adhere to it when the old curriculum, written by noble pureblood lords with vast amounts of knowledge was perfectly structured." Harry didn't even try to jump up this time, he could see the amusement in Remus' eyes as they almost twinkled like Dumbledore's.

"It is my job, madam, to teach the curriculum, regardless about my feelings on it. If you are truly concerned I suggest you speak with the school governors. It is they, after all, who have seen fit to continue the current curriculum, which if I am not mistaken was last updated in 1796."Again Umbridge flushed and shot daggers at the few students who sniggered out loud.

"Rest assured, I will be speaking with both the school governors and the Minister regarding this." She conveniently ignored that point about it not being a new curriculum at all, which had been half of her argument. "I find it abhorrent and unbelievable that school children are being taught to fight. And frankly I am astounded that you do not. It is your duty as a professor of this school to bring to attention anything that may harm the students, and the fact that you haven't makes one wonder whether you are fit to even be a teacher." Ginny's death grip returned.

"As I said, madam, it is my job to teach what the school governors have decided should be taught, and I have no concerns about teaching my students to defend themselves. After all this is Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"An unnecessary class if ever there was one!" Umbridge snapped. "Teaching children to fight…who would attack children?" Harry openly scoffed at the obvious attempt to get him to speak up about Voldemort.

"I do not know, madam, I know only that fights do happen and that this lesson is a requirement of their education." Those who knew Remus could hear the hint of frustration that entered his voice. "Now, may I continue with my lesson? I fear if we continue on like this the entire period will pass without you being able to fulfill your purpose here." Most reluctantly Umbridge sat back down and didn't interrupt the lesson again. She did, however, get up and ask the students questions about Professor Lupin once they got up to practice the spells they'd just been taught. Harry was keeping an eagle eye on her as she did and breathed a sigh of relief when the first Slytherin she approached was Draco. While he said nothing particularly flattering about Remus, he did say he was a competent teacher and that the students had learned a lot from him. This set the precedent for how the rest of Slytherin house would answer her; the very wealthy and influential Draco Malfoy had spoken and none of them were stupid enough to disagree with him. As the class came to an end, Umbridge was standing off to the side again, silently fuming at not having gotten anything damning on Remus. Harry decided then that it was time to approach her.

"Madam Umbridge." He greeted, secretly pleased when she stiffened at his arrival.

"Lord Potter." She greeted stiffly in return. The two hadn't directly spoken with each other since their meeting over the summer, so it was understandable that she was a bit concerned why he was speaking with her now.

"I wish to offer you a piece of advice, madam: know the limits of your power." Umbridge turned furious eyes on him but Harry wasn't done. "Remus Lupin is a member of my house, as well as a member of House Black, and your attack on him earlier did not go unnoticed. You may have the power to sack Remus, but only if you can prove he is an incompetent teacher, and that proof had better be airtight for it will be intensely scrutinized by the governors, of which Lord Black is one. Your attack on him earlier had nothing to do with his teaching methods, we are well aware of your prejudices, madam, and I urge you not to let them interfere again lest you overstep the limits of your power and insult my house, or House Black. As you are well aware, we do not take kindly to such insult, and by the very laws you yourself have lobbied for, not even Minister Fudge can protect you should you go too far and insult a noble and ancient house." Wisely Umbridge made no comment, nor accused him of threatening her, and so after a moment Harry bid her goodbye and left.

While Umbridge was clearly not happy, Harry's warning seemed to have worked for Remus wasn't sacked. He was, however, put on probation – Umbridge having only cited possible inappropriate teaching methods as the reason – and she became a usual visitor to their classes. Harry was angry that she had even gone this far, but as she had not quite overstepped there was nothing he could do. He knew, of course, why she'd done this. It was both an attempt to show him that she held the power between them, and also to give her just cause to sack Remus later on if she was lucky and managed to somehow convince Fudge to grant her more power. Harry wasn't worried about this though. Even if Fudge did grant her extra powers within the school the fact remained that both he and Sirius could demand a duel to the death against anyone who threatened or insulted their houses. This was an old law that Dumbledore had tried to repeal some years ago. However, he'd been unsuccessful, and in large part thanks to Umbridge herself who had frightened the lords of old houses by asking that if this right was taken from them, then what would be next? To change this law it would have to go through the Wizengamot, which was highly unlikely after her scare tactic, and so Umbridge was reigned in, to a certain extent, unless she wanted to face two powerful wizards in a duel. Odds she clearly didn't like.

The first teacher to truly get sacked was Professor Trelawney, the Divination teacher. Neither Harry nor any of his friends had ever actually met her, having heard her class was a joke they had elected not to take it when given the choice in their third year. Although he felt sorry for her losing her job, Harry found he couldn't really fault Umbridge when Fred and George, who had taken her class, confirmed that all of Umbridge's claims about incompetency were true. Dumbledore, on the other hand, was of an entirely different mind and stepped in to keep Trelawney at Hogwarts, even though he couldn't save her job. He then infuriated Umbridge more by appointing Firenze, a centaur, as the new divination professor. The High Inquisitor currently only had the power to appoint teachers if the Headmaster was unable to, something she had clearly counted on; Harry was glad they dodged the bullet of an Umbridge approved teacher.

"Why would he let her stay in the castle though?" Ron asked.

"Not just stay, Ron. He didn't simply say yes when she asked, he actively kept her here." Hermione found it strange too.

"It is a bit odd." Harry agreed. It would be several months before they would discover why.

* * *

 **A/N - Yeah Umbridge is here. She really is a piece of work and possibly worse than Voldemort in my opinion so ain't nothing good going to happen to her.**

 **Review please!**


	44. A Snake and A Raven

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 44 – A Snake and A Raven**

* * *

As October drew to a close, Umbridge became more confident in her role and the changes continued. Aside from evaluating the teachers – though no more got sacked – Umbridge stuck her nose into anything she thought the school could improve on. Not everything she did was bad, Harry grudgingly admitted. One positive thing she did was inform Peeves that his antics wouldn't be tolerated anymore and if he continued she'd see him banned from the castle. Of course, Harry wouldn't actually let that happen, as Lord Gryffindor he could overrule Umbridge on anything to do with the castle or its permanent inhabitants, but he certainly didn't mind that fewer dungbombs were thrown at them. On the other hand, Umbridge tried to exert almost total control over the students. She decided it was reckless of Dumbledore to allow the students to roam freely through Hogsmeade, and so arranged to have aurors patrolling the village on all Hogsmeade weekends. Too much free time was given to the students as well, she said, and it wasn't conductive to getting a good education, so all free periods during the week were to be spent studying in the great hall with teacher, and often Umbridge, supervision. The duelling club, which had continued after the Lockhart disaster under the excellent tuition of Professor Flitwick, was too dangersous and so was discontinued. Music was no longer allowed outside the weekend; quidditch practice was supervised and was the only time students were allowed to fly; aside from the weekend, students were to always be in full uniform; pets were confined to common rooms, dormitories and the owlery; boys and girls were not allowed within six inches of each other. This last 'Educational Decree' as they were being called, was put into affect after Umbridge caught a couple in a broom cupboard and so forbade any contact aside from proper decorum for courting couples. Harry and Ginny ignored that rule and continued to hold hands whenever they felt like it and Umbridge had yet to say anything. Whether that was because of their bond, which after Skeeter's article last year was common knowledge, or because they were technically married, or both, neither of them knew nor cared.

With all the new rules Harry and Ginny found they had more free time than ever, ironically considering that was the one thing Umbridge was trying to stop, and so their thoughts turned to something Harry had wanted to learn since his first year but had put off, knowing he was too young then.

"Professor, may we have a moment?" Harry asked McGonagall one day after class.

"Yes, Potter?"

"We wondered if you'd help teach us how to become animagi." Whatever McGonagall had thought they'd ask, this wasn't it.

"Animagi? That is no easy feat, Lord Potter." Her tone turned more respectful now that he was no longer there just as her student. She had had a much easier time accepting him as a lord, much easier than Dumbledore for certain, and had no issues using his title for things that did not concern his education.

"We understand that, Professor, and this decision was not made on a whim. I've been wanting to ask for your help in this since first year, actually, but I knew you'd never agree to assist an eleven year old become an animagus."

"Too right you are!" She sounded at once proud that he had known she wouldn't help back then, and offended at the mere thought. "Has your godfather not said he'd help? As I recall, he and your father were both animagi by your age."

"Sirius has actually tried to forbid Harry from becoming an animagus." Said Ginny. "Apparently it's too dangerous for an underage wizard to attempt."

"The hypocrite." Harry muttered, and McGonagall cracked a smile.

"Yes it is quite dangerous. They were in detention for three months for it."

"You knew back then?" Harry was surprised. Sirius had told him that no one, except maybe Dumbledore, though that was never confirmed, knew they had become animagi.

"Of course I knew." McGonagall waved off his surprise as if he should have known that she had known. "Your father and his friends may have been some of the cleverest and most devious students to ever walk these halls, but they were not as stealthy as they thought they were. They certainly got caught more often than Fred and George Weasley." Ginny sniggered and Harry looked like Christmas had come early. He had always known that Sirius embellished his stories, least of all because his Aunt Cissa said so, but he had never doubted his godfather's mastery of the prank, a large part of which, he'd been told for as long as he could remember, was not getting caught. He would have to think hard on how to best use this information.

"So you caught them?" He asked.

"Not directly, I admit. I knew they were up to something but it wasn't until they achieved their forms that I figured out what. Their first class afterwards I wanted to pounce the moment Pettigrew walked into the room. I had smelt a rat, you see." Clearly seeing her had an avid audience, more avid than they'd ever been in her class, McGonagall decided to indulge them. "An animagus has two beings within them: themselves, and the animal they turn into. Both beings are separate and yet they have adapted to become one as well."

"But-" McGonagall held up her hand to stop the interruption.

"Let me explain. I do not mean that your animal is inside your head speaking with you, certainly not. However, an animagus does take on some of the traits of their animal and vice versa. For example, since achieving my form my senses are much sharper than normal; I can distinguish scents quite easily, and see in the dark much better. My reflexes are sharpened and, as you just heard, I have some of the instincts of a cat. That being said, my mind is still my own. I can think and reason as a human does, even in my animal form, and I can control my actions, such as not chasing a rat, where a real cat would not hesitate." The two nodded, following what she was saying quite easily. "Now, while I can control my actions, it is important to sometimes allow your animal free and to follow their instincts without questioning them as a human does."

"So you've chased rats before?" Ginny tried not to grin too widely and succeeded when McGonagall sent her a quelling look. Still, she answered the question.

"I have chased my share of rats in my day, yes." Ginny's grin returned. "My heightened sense of smell is what allowed me to find out your father and his friends had become animagi. I surmised pretty quickly that they had done so for Professor Lupin and so chose to do nothing with the information. Still I was quite furious. Becoming animagi can be very dangerous and they had done so without any guidance or supervision." Her lips pursed as they always did when she was supremely unimpressed, or upset, about something. "They were caught pulling another prank two days later and got three months detention for it. I don't think they ever knew the real reason for such a long punishment, they just always assumed I'd finally snapped over all their pranks." Harry and Ginny chuckled.

"Thank you for telling us this, Professor." Said Harry. "It's always nice to hear new stories about my parents." McGonagall merely smiled.

"Back to business though." Ginny said after a moment. "Will you help us, Professor?"

"Please?" Harry added. Their head of house studied them for a few moments, looking for any sign, aside from their age, that she should refuse them. Finally though she made a decision.

"I will assist you on one condition." She said and they listened intently. "You are _never_ to try transforming without me present until I decide you have mastered your forms." Harry and Ginny looked to each other, knowing this was an easy decision.

"Deal." McGonagall pursed her lips again, this time into an expression Harry and Ginny knew to mean she was thinking she might regret her decision after all.

"And I suppose you will want me to keep quiet about this?" She asked unnecessarily and they both nodded. "Very well then. Depending on your forms I cannot deny that it will give you an advantage with what's to come."

"Thank you, Professor."

"We shall start next Monday evening at seven. I have held extra study sessions at that time before so it will be less suspicious. Though given your performances in my class we'll have to say you asked for more advanced lessons to get ahead on your O.W.L.s."

"Hermione will love that." Harry sniggered. Him receiving advanced lessons instead of her would actually have Hermione blow a gasket.

"Thank you, Professor." Said Ginny. "We'll be here on Monday." The two turned to leave and McGonagall went back to her marking.

"Oh, and Potter?" She called before they'd even made it to the door. They turned and saw that she was still working and hadn't even looked up at them. "Everything said here today stays between us, understand?" Harry let out a laugh. Even all these years later she clearly didn't want Sirius or Remus to discover the truth behind their three month detention.

"Of course, Professor."

 **-H/G-**

Hermione did indeed blow a gasket, but it wasn't about the excuse of advanced lessons.

"You're refusing to let us become animagi with you?!"

"No, I'm not refusing!" Harry quickly backpedalled. "It's just that McGonagall was hesitant to teach us and I'm technically of age and Ginny's guardian, so she can't get in trouble for teaching us."

"That's a pathetic excuse, Harry." Said Ron. The four of them and Draco were in Godric's chambers where Harry and Ginny naturally told them everything that had been said in their meeting with McGonagall.

"We also have Godric's magic and will learn a lot faster because of it." He tried a different tactic.

"Another pathetic excuse."

"Just forget it, Ron." Draco sneered. "The bloody wanker isn't going to budge."

"Hey!" Said Ginny, sounded offended. "If there's any wanking of Harry to be done it'll be by me, thank you!"

"UGH!" Ron's reaction was immediate; he turned green and jumped up, moving to the exit. "Why the bloody hell did you have to go and say that for? I've completely lost my appetite!"

"Well, I didn't think that was possible." Ginny now sounded genuinely surprised. "Ron losing his appetite, I mean." She looked to their other friends and saw that both Hermione and Draco were bright red.

"I think I'm going to go too." Draco muttered.

"Yep." Hermione jumped up as well and the two left hurriedly.

"What's gotten into you?" Harry asked. It was an unspoken agreement between them all that their sex lives, or whatever they did leading up to a sex life, as the case may be, would not be discussed.

"I didn't want to listen to a lecture from Hermione." Ginny shrugged.

"That's it?" Harry was suspicious.

"Well that, but I also wanted some alone time with my husband." Harry was suddenly very alert.

"What kind of alone time?" He asked hesitantly. They hadn't done much beyond snogging, only a little petting here and there, but after she'd mentioned wanking he had to wonder. In response Ginny moved to straddle him and brought her lips to his, her hand moving down his body.

 **-H/G-**

Harry and Ginny met McGonagall on Monday as planned and the two Mondays after that before they got anywhere with their transformations, or rather before they transformed completely. Looking up at their professor, for they had shrunk quite a bit, they could see utter shock on her face. Looking down they tried to determine what they were. Ginny saw black feathers and two wings instead of arms so knew she was some kind of bird while Harry saw the tip of a scaly snout and nothing else. He found he had no arms or legs and was very low to the ground, the identity of his animal form becoming clear when he next inhaled and a forked tongue darted out of his mouth; he could feel Ginny's amusement. Concentrating on their human selves the two felt themselves grow again and knew they were back to normal.  
"I'm a snake." Harry grumbled. "How does that even make sense? Wouldn't a lion have been better? It is my patronus after all."

"At least I get to fly." Ginny said smugly. "And there's nothing the toad can do to stop a bird flying." Harry glared over at her, though only got a smile in return.

"Aren't animagus forms supposed to represent the witch or wizard?" He turned back to McGonagall. "It makes no sense that I'm a snake when I'm _Gryffindor's_ heir." McGonagall had been there back in his second year when the Sorting Hat had told him of his ancestry, though she hadn't been brought into the fold completely, as close as she was to Dumbledore.

"You are correct, Potter, that an animagus form represents _a part_ of the witch or wizard. Sometimes it is not always clear what part it is at first, though I'm not so sure it is unclear here."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Ginny asked.

"By blood you are Gryffindor's heir, but you are also the last heir of Hogwarts." Harry still wasn't sure where she was going with this. "Three years ago the Sorting Hat explained that the lines of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were extinct, while Slytherin's heir had forfeited his claim to the castle by betraying the school. That leaves only you."

"I think you're going to have to spell this one out for us, Professor." Said Ginny. They hadn't forgotten what the hat had said, but she wasn't sure where McGonagall was going with this. McGonagall did not look impressed, clearly she thought they should have been able to figure it out on their own by now, but she still obliged.

"You are heir to Hogwarts, Potter, not just Gryffindor. There are three others who built this castle and whose magic still resides within these walls." Still they looked confused and McGonagall's own look turned peevish. "This is not the muggle world, Potter!" She snapped. "Being heir to something is not just words on a piece of parchment, it is recognized by magic! The magic of Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin still within this castle recognized you as heir and gifts you with the school's magic. And what are the symbols of those founders?"

"A badger, a raven and a snake." They caught on at last "So our animagus forms represent the part of Harry that is heir to Slytherin and Ravenclaw, and that extends to me because of our bond." McGonagall nodded.

"I believe so, yes."

"But why?" Harry asked. "Out of all the different parts of us, why those two? And for that matter, why not a badger?"

"That I cannot tell you with any degree of certainty." She said. "I only know that in what is to come a snake and raven are unlikely to get noticed, and can speculate that perhaps your magic knows that and so gave you the forms that would aid you most. Magic has been known to do that, to aid its witch or wizard in times of great need." It was a plausible theory, though unlike Dumbledore the Deputy Headmistress was not so arrogant as to always present her theories as fact. Unable to deny she was right, Harry and Ginny went back to training and changed flawlessly from human to animal and back again several more times before McGonagall called today's lesson at an end.

"Does this mean we're done, Professor?" Harry asked excitedly. "Have we mastered our forms?" McGonagall pursed her lips.

"You are both very fast learners, and natural animagi." She said and they smiled. "I admit that I have never known anyone, let alone two who are underage, to come this far with their forms so quickly." Harry and Ginny froze for a moment at the look they were getting. It spoke of far more knowledge about them than they'd ever thought she possessed. "Though I suppose I have also never known a first year who could take on a fully grown mountain troll, or two third years who could cast such powerful patronuses, or any patronus for that matter." Although she seemed to be writing it off as yet another amazing feat they were capable of, Harry and Ginny knew they'd have to keep an eye out; as they had learned a few weeks ago, McGonagall was much more observant than anyone knew. "However, while you have managed a complete transformation several times, you are still quite slow at doing so. A witch or wizard who has mastered their form barely needs to think about transforming, and can move between human and animal in no more than a second or two." The two had to agree with her there. While their forms were indeed flawless and there was not even a human fingernail remaining after they transformed, it did take several moments of deep concentration, or longer if they were frustrated or impatient, for them to be able to shift forms.

"So we're not masters yet then." Ginny said despondently and McGonagall sighed, both irritated and incredulous.

"Did I not just say you had completed your transformations quicker than anyone in recorded history? Yes, it will take more than three lessons to master your forms, but I daresay you are very nearly there." Unable to disagree with her, Harry and Ginny thanked their professor, promised to still not try and transform without her present, and walking hand in hand left to return to their common room. They were barely a corridor away from McGonagall's classroom, however, when their path was blocked.

"Madam Umbridge." Harry greeted with as little disdain as he could manage. Umbridge was staring at them both suspiciously and very pointedly looked down at their joined hands. Neither Harry nor Ginny even flinched; if Umbridge wanted to try and tell a noble and ancient lord that he couldn't hold hands with his wife then she could do so instead of trying to cow them with a look.

"It is quite late, Lord Potter." She said finally, her own voice imbued with as little malice as possible. "Where have you two been?"

"We were studying with Professor McGonagall, Madam." Ginny replied. "With our O.W.L.s coming up we asked for a little extra tuition and the Professor was generous enough to grant it."

"I see. And how long as this…extra tuition been going on?" It was clear she didn't believe them.

"A few weeks. Professor McGonagall could tell exactly how long, if you wish to speak with her." Said Harry. Still Umbridge's suspicion did not abate.

"I may just speak with her. Now return to your common room, it is almost curfew."

"Of course. Good night, Madam Umbridge." Without waiting for a good night in return that would never have come, Harry and Ginny sidestepped the High Inquisitor and continued on their way, not speaking again until they were almost to the common room.

"I don't like this." Said Ginny. "I very much doubt that she just _happened_ to be in the corridor when we just _happened_ to leave the classroom."

"She may have been following us." Harry agreed. "But what can she do? She can speak with McGonagall all she wants and isn't going to find anything. And it's not like she can stop students getting help from their professors. Fudge knows that if his appointed watchdog, whom he has very publically said is here to address falling academic standards, tried to ban students from seeking help in their studies his whole plot here at Hogwarts would be finished." Ginny hummed noncommittally. While Harry had made some good points, she knew Fudge wasn't the brightest and trusted Umbridge less than Hagrid when he talked about how friendly and safe his 'misunderstood' creatures were.

* * *

 **A/N - Three lessons does seem a bit quick, but it serves my purpose so I'm going with it.**

 **Review please!**


	45. Lovegood and Longbottom

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 45 – Lovegood and Longbottom**

* * *

The very next morning they discovered just how right Ginny's bad feeling was, on more than one account. The first thing to happen that morning was perhaps among the worst news they could get: there had been a mass breakout at Azkaban. Believed to be aided by notorious mass murderer Peter Pettigrew, according to the Ministry at least, almost a dozen convicted Death Eaters, including perhaps Voldemort's most dangerous follower Bellatrix Lestrange, had escaped. Of course they knew better and knew that Voldemort had made his first move, though the Ministry was still denying it. The second thing to happen was that Umbridge had come out with two more of her educational decrees. The first disbanded all student organizations and made it illegal for students to meet in groups of more than two unless they were in the great hall, and under Umbridge's watchful eye. Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four, however, was a direct action against them after last night.

" 'No member of staff is to meet with a student behind closed doors without the presence of the High Inquisitor'?" Ron read the notice that had been put up in every common room. "What's she playing at?"

"She's not forbidding students from seeking their professors' help, is what she's doing." Said Ginny, shooting an 'I told you so' look at Harry.

"What?" Ron and Hermione were both confused. Harry nodded his head towards the portrait hole and away from the people gathered at the notice board. They made their way down towards the great hall for breakfast and Harry and Ginny filled their friends in once they were far enough away from the Fat Lady.

"Umbridge was in the corridor last night when we left McGonagall's classroom. She seemed quite suspicious, so I'm not surprised this new decree pops up."

"But what reasoning could she possibly give for it?" Hermione asked.

"To Fudge no doubt she'll simply say she suspects the teachers are plotting against the Ministry." Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "To everyone else it's going to be quite obvious." Hermione, Harry and Ginny all scowled, but Ron simply looked confused.

"How is it obvious?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"Really, Ron? She used the words 'behind closed doors.' " Ron still didn't seem to get it. "She's implying that something _inappropriate_ is going on." When Ron continued to stare blankly Hermione decided to spell it out for him.

"Sex, Ronald." She said sounding highly exasperated. " 'Behind closed doors' implies that something sexual is going on, in this case that professors are taking advantage of students and are sexually abusing them." Ron's eyes widened and he continued to stare ahead blankly, but still with a new understanding.

"Blimey…"

"Exactly." Said Harry. "Class is going to be murder today. I can only imagine how the teachers will react." Harry was right, though in this no one had doubted him. The tension in the great hall was heavier than any of them could remember and the teachers, without exception, wore thunderous expressions, though the worst of them was Dumbledore. It wasn't often that the Headmaster showed his anger, but the look in his eyes right now had every student eat in silence and leave just as quietly, heading straight to class, regardless that many of them would be early. Harry made a note to mention this to Sirius later on. Dumbledore had the entire school behaving with one look, a look that wasn't even directed at them; Snape could take lessons from Dumbledore and Sirius would be pleased to point that out. The one his look was directed at, of course, tried to keep her head tall as if she was still in charge. She technically was, but the glance she received from Dumbledore was enough to keep her silent, reminded, as she was, that although Dumbledore had gone batty he was still a very powerful wizard. All day long not one person put a single toe out of line, not even Fred and George who looked at Ginny incredulously when she asked.

"We're pranksters, not idiots." Even Peeves was well behaved and for the first time since he'd started working as caretaker some thirty years ago, Filch went a whole day without having to clean up after the poltergeist. That evening Sirius called a meeting and everyone crowded into Godric's chambers, it being quite cramped now given their number, though Draco and Hermione didn't seem to mind, the latter having settled in his lap to leave a seat open for someone else. Harry glared at his cousin but after today Draco couldn't even pretend to cower under his stare.

"Alright, shut it!" Sirius called the meeting to order. "For those of you who don't already know, there has been a mass breakout at Azkaban. Ten Death Eaters have escaped. Then to make everything worse, the toad put another educational decree in place this morning, this one forbidding staff to be alone with students behind closed doors." Unlike Ron, those gathered were not so daft and knew immediately what Sirius was getting at. "It's all a bunch of codswallop, of course, but it's been a hell of a day dealing with the fallout. And that's just Umbridge." Dobby popped in and handed Sirius a glass of firewhiskey, which he gratefully took before collapsing into the chair he'd claimed.

"Sirius isn't wrong about the fallout, I'm afraid." Madam Bones took over. "It seems that many students wrote home this morning about the new decree. The DMLE was swamped with complaints and demands to know if it was true. You can imagine how busy my department was today. Not only do we have Death Eaters escaping Azkaban, but now this. The only minor upside to it all is that most people didn't believe in Umbridge's insinuation. Or at least didn't want to."

"The school governors have not been much better off." Lucius added. "Though I will say that this outrage has united us in a way we never have been. The owls from parents concerned about their children's safety have been pouring in and we spent hours with Umbridge, Fudge and Dumbledore this afternoon, and for a time Madam Bone as well. Forgive me for leaving the Death Eaters aside, but I'm afraid we'll have to leave that with you for now, Amelia." She nodded.

"We are doing all we can on that front, though I'm afraid I have no more information at this time. As for Umbridge, she was forced to admit before all of us that this educational decree was not put in place for the reason people assumed, though Fudge stepped in to protect her and we got no actual reason for it." Madam Bones was clearly, and understandably, bitter about all this.

"Do we really need to hear the reason from their own mouths though?" Remus asked and Madam Bones shook her head sadly.

"No. At any rate, the Ministry will be releasing a statement tomorrow saying that there was never any doubt as to the morality and integrity of Hogwarts staff and Madam Umbridge simply used some unfortunate wording."

"The school governors will also be releasing a statement along the same lines, though given how angry every single one of us is you can be damn sure that we're placing the blame for his all on Umbridge." Sirius spoke up again, having finished his drink. "We'll also be thanking parents for their support. Many of them may buy into the Ministry's campaign against Dumbledore, but they all went to Hogwarts themselves and were taught by many of the professors still here. They are not doubting it's a bunch of dragon dung, which is good as it will take a bit of time for the toad to recover." The room sagged in relief. If they were lucky, they'd get to Christmas without another disaster by the High Inquisitor.

"Thank you for telling us, Sirius." Said Mrs. Weasley. She and Arthur had known about the breakout, but hadn't known about this, none of their children having written home and it had not made the morning paper or the wireless so they hadn't known a thing until now. They were very glad though that they'd been told by people they trusted and not just left to hear about it in the _Prophet_ tomorrow.

"Right, well it's been a hell of a day and I'm ready for bed." Said Tonks. "Anything else before I pass out?"

"Actually yes." Sirius perked up and turned to Snape. "I heard that you-" He said no more having been hit by a silencing spell by Narcissa.

"You and Severus may antagonize each other later when the rest of us aren't here." She said icily and though he made no move to earn Lady Malfoy's ire, Snape couldn't help but smirk at his nemesis.

"There is one other thing." Bill stood up. "We've finally finished searching the vaults of all known Death Eaters,"

"About bloody time after almost two years." Ron muttered.

"And we've found nothing. There are no more horcruxes in Gringotts." The room gained a disappointed air.

"We couldn't hope to get so lucky a second time." Remus pointed out reasonably.

"So where do we search now?" Asked Cedric.

"We've been trying to find out more about You-Know-Who's past, hoping it would give us a clue, but it's slow going." Said Bill. "It's like he erased any record of Tom Riddle." Lucius' head snapped up.

"Of course, I have been so blind!" He growled. "The graveyard he summoned us to, there was a tomb stone with the name Thomas Riddle on it."

"And you're just,"

"Remembering this now?" Fred and George snapped.

"Do forgive me for not remembering the Dark Lord's true name in that exact moment. I was, after all, in the presence of one of the darkest wizards of all time and trying not to get myself killed!" Lucius snapped back and the twins sat back down.

"It would make sense." Hermione spoke up. "We still don't know what dark ritual he used to come back, but no matter which it is he'd need a piece of his former self or he wouldn't actually re-gain a body of his own, but just a body; every book I've read is clear about that. With nothing of his old body left, his father's remains would be the next best thing." Sirius jumped up again and looked to Narcissa who finally released her spell.

"So let's go! If Voldemort's father's grave is there then there must be something of his past nearby."

"Not so fast, mutt." Said Snape. "The last three times the Dark Lord has summoned me he has been holed up in a manor on the grounds of that very graveyard. You would be entering his back garden and all but offering yourself up on a silver platter if you went while he's still there." Sirius sagged, his sudden energy gone, but he couldn't deny that Snape was right.

"We'll have to wait until he leaves then." Said Harry. "Uncle Lucius, Professor, we trust you to let us know when it is safe." Both men nodded. "Any other ideas we can work on immediately?" Ron raised his hand.

"I still think he used something of Slytherin's. If he used something of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's then he must of used Slytherin's."

"But no one knows of anything he might of left behind." Darco argued, the two having gone back and forth on this several times in the last two years.

"No one _we know of_. Slytherin is his ancestor, there's got to be something passed down in that family that he finally got his hands on." This was as far as their argument ever got, both making good points but not being able to further them.

"You may be right, Ron, but right now we don't have a clue of what it could be or who to ask for help." Ginny played mediator. "Until we do, we can't prove your theory right or wrong."

"If only Salazar had left his portrait at the school." Helga spoke from the portrait where three of the four founders had watched the meeting as usual. "He couldn't tell us what item was used as a horcrux, having been dead long before Riddle was born, but he could give us a list of items to start with." This was another good point that had been made several times already. No matter how much they wished though, nothing could magically make a portrait of the fourth founder appear.

 **-H/G-**

A week later and they were still no closer to finding anything that might have belonged to Slytherin. Hermione had practically moved into the library, taking Draco with her, and often Ron. The youngest Weasley brother was often heard saying he wished there was something he could do to help and since he lacked ideas of his own, Hermione gave him things to do. This left Harry and Ginny to speak with the ghosts and other portraits. While they doubted that anyone would know better than the founders as to what Salazar might have left behind, someone else might have seen or heard something from Riddle when he was at school. It appeared though that they were out of luck, for no one they spoke with could tell them anything. They were off now to see Helena Ravenclaw, who given her much improved relationship with her mother had been keeping an eye out for them around the school and made sure to let them know of anything she thought they should know. It wasn't hard to find Helena, she had a few haunts in the castle and rarely strayed from them, but when they arrived to the third floor overlooking the clocktower courtyard they saw that she wasn't alone.

"Hello Luna!" Ginny greeted. Harry had yet to actually meet Luna Lovegood and knew her only as an old friend of Ginny's. The two lived quite close to each other and so had played together as children. When they'd been sorted into different houses in their first year – Luna was a Ravenclaw – they'd drifted apart. Then the diary and soul bonding had happened and Ginny had been moved to Harry's year; the two had rarely seen or spoke to each other since.

"Hello Ginevra." The girl replied in an airy, even dreamy like voice. "Oh, or maybe I should call you 'my lady'…?"

"Ginny is fine." She insisted. "Luna, I don't think you've met my husband, Harry Potter. Harry this is my friend Luna I've told you about."

"Nice to meet you." Harry offered his hand to shake and instead Luna bent and kissed the Potter signet ring on his finger. Ginny had told him Luna could be a bit odd, but this was something new altogether. He stammered incoherently, unsure exactly what to say, until she spoke.

"It is an honour to meet you, Lord Gryffindor." Both Harry and Ginny's heads snapped up and they gained guarded expressions.

"How do you know about that?" Harry tried not to sound too intimidating, but very few people were supposed to know about his heritage. He looked towards Helena who shook her head, indicating that she hadn't told Luna anything.

"I can sense things." She answered in that same dreamy voice. "It's not very reliable though, mostly I just get a feeling about someone. Like the fake Moody last year. I sensed a lot of anger and darkness, but since Professor Dumbledore let him into the castle I figured he wasn't a threat and just assumed the darkness was because of his past as an auror."

"And yet you figured out who I am." Harry said. "That doesn't seem unreliable to me."

"Sometimes, not often, things are very clear. When I first saw you in my first year I could sense all the traits associated with Gryffindor house in you and by the end of the year I knew you had Gryffindor blood in you."

"Luna, are you a seer?" Ginny asked, never having seen this side of her.

"No, I don't think so. It's not the future I see, but the present. And I don't really _see_ anything, I just get a feeling and sometimes it's clear what I should do."

"And you haven't told anyone about this?" Harry was getting a feeling himself that they could trust this girl, but he still had to ask.

"No, I wouldn't do that." Luna smiled sadly and Harry was suddenly hit was a strong wave of guilt.

"I'm sorry, Luna." She smiled now, though there was still a sadness to it and Harry could feel the immense guilt coming from Ginny.

"It's alright, we've never met before after all. I promise that I would never tell anyone, though. Often I just know that I should keep my feelings to myself anyways." He didn't like that he wasn't sure whether she was talking about the strange feelings she had, or her feelings in general. He determined then and there that he'd find out, and if it was the latter, Merlin help the person who made her think her feelings weren't important. "Occasionally though I know I shouldn't keep them to myself. Like now. I felt like I had to be here, though I still don't know why."

"I think we might be the reason." It was a gamble, but Harry decided to listen to his instincts. "Luna, we're searching for something. Something that used to belong to Salazar Slytherin, though we have no idea what, or if, he even left anything behind."

"That is why we came to see you, Lady Helena." Said Ginny. "We wondered if there might be anything you remember? Even from a time you'd rather be forgotten." Helena hung and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but I do not. Only two hold the answers you seek."

"Yeah, we were afraid of that." Harry sighed. Ginny noticed Luna looking confused and decided to trust Harry's instinct.

"We think that Voldemort may have taken an object of Slytherin's and done something to it. We're trying to find out what," She said. "And the only two people who could help us would either kill us on sight, or died centuries ago."

"And didn't leave a portrait behind." Harry grumbled.

"That doesn't make sense." Said Luna. "The other founders left their portraits behind, I'm sure Slytherin did as well."

"Apparently not, none of the other founders, nor any of the ghosts or portraits or house elves, have ever seen one." They didn't even question how she knew that there were portraits of three of the founders when it was supposed to have been a secret.

"No, I'm sure he left one." Luna insisted. "Portraits may not be the people they depict, but they do contain the essence of that person. Essentially, a tiny bit of that person's magic resides in their portrait. I can't imagine Salazar Slytherin would allow every last drop of his magic to leave Hogwarts, especially if the other founders were leaving a bit of theirs behind." She did have a point, but there was still one problem.  
"We've searched the whole castle, though. No portrait has been found."

"Not even in the Chamber of Secrets?" Harry and Ginny startled as if they'd been slapped.

"The…the Chamber of Secrets?" Ginny asked. They hadn't even thought of the Chamber in a long time now, which was just fine with her.

"Yes. It's said that the Chamber of Secrets was Slytherin's alone. Its main purpose may have been used to house the basilisk, but he'd be a fool not to use it for anything else when only he could access it."

"Of all the things Salazar was, a fool was not one of them." Said Helena. Harry nodded, starting to get excited. He could feel the dread in Ginny at the thought of going back down into that place, but he could also feel that she knew they had to go.

"Luna, you are brilliant!" Without a second thought he kissed her on the cheek before grabbing Ginny's hand and taking off. "We'll come find you after!" He called over his shoulder. "If you're interested we have a lot to tell you!" Luna merely smiled dreamily and waved them off. They made it almost back to the common room, knowing they had to tell everyone about this or risk being flayed alive, without running into anyone, though that ended when they ran passed the tapestry hiding a secret staircase. A hand reached out and grasped each of them, pulling them behind the tapestry before letting go upon seeing the two wands in his face; Harry and Ginny having acted instinctually.

"Whoa!" He held his hands up in surrender. "It's just me!"

"Neville?" Harry gasped, recognizing his roommate. With a final look the two lowered their wands. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"I had to talk with you."

"And a 'hiya Harry, can I have a word?' wasn't enough?" Neville looked a little sheepish, but surprisingly stood his ground.

"It would be, but we don't know who's listening. The walls have eyes and ears." Harry couldn't fault that logic, though refrained from saying that those eyes and ears were loyal to him; something was clearly bothering Neville.

"What is it, Neville?" Ginny asked softly, grasping Harry's hand in hers.

"It's Umbridge." Thankfully he got straight to the point. "She's been following you." They both sagged in relief.

"We know, Neville. She's been following us all term."

"No…I mean yes, but this morning I heard her talking with some Slytherins, she's getting them to spy on you too, and making them deputy High Inquisitors, or something. They're going to be untouchable." That was news, and they both certainly appreciated the warning. Still, they had more important things to do right now.

"Thanks, Neville. We'll take care of it."

"Wait!" They did as asked, largely because they had never seen this side of Neville before. "I…I also wanted to tell you, that I'll be your spy, Lord Potter." That threw them both for a loop.

"What?"

"I know I'm not the best wizard, but I've gotten very good at being invisible to people." He said. "Not literally, of course, I'm not that good with spell work, but I mean that people often don't pay any attention to me, and I've learned to use that to my advantage. Let me help you, Lord Potter."

"Lord…Neville, it's Harry, as it has been for the last four years." If they thought that Umbridge getting some Slytherins to do her dirty work was news, it was nothing compared to this unknown person in front of them.

"Neville, what is going on?" Ginny asked in that same soft voice. "What's bothering you?" Neville hesitated and they could see on his face the argument he was having with himself. Eventually though, this new, more confident Neville, won out.

"House Longbottom owes a life debt to House Potter." He explained, getting two pairs of widened eyes in return. "Gran was raving when we heard Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped." That did not surprise them. Neville's parents were in the long-term ward at St. Mungo's having been tortured into insanity by that witch. "She told me that Lord and Lady Potter, your parents, saved my parents lives during the first war. Because of everything that happened we never got to repay the debt while they were alive and only Lord Potter can accept the debt be forgiven, so until you became Lord Potter last year there was no point even telling me about it, so I only found out last week. But now House Longbottom can finally repay House Potter. I thought this would be a good start." Harry didn't know what to say. Actually, that wasn't true.

"Master Longbottom, I, Lord Harry James Potter, do hereby consider the debt of House Longbottom fulfilled." Magic began to swirl around them and they both could feel it disappear completely.

" _Huh…I guess there really was a life debt."_ Harry thought.

"Lord Potter-"

"Harry." He reminded him. Neville seemed at a complete loss for words. He looked completely stricken and no matter how stupid Harry felt this whole thing was, it was clear that Neville didn't think it stupid at all. "Look Neville…House Potter and House Longbottom have been allies for centuries, and I like to think that our houses are now friends because of us. I can see how much this means to you but there's no debt between friends. If you want to feel like you're paying me back, then just continue to be my friend." With a small smile he and Ginny turned to leave.

"Harry!" Not even having gone two steps they turned back in time to see Neville fall to his knees.

"Nev-"

"Lord Potter, as heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, I hereby declare my fealty to you, and the fealty of my house to yours. House Longbottom is yours to call upon, as you see fit, as am I, from this day forward until the end of my days." It was Harry's turn to look stricken, though Ginny didn't fair much better. They must have looked quite the sight, for after a moment Neville started laughing and it was several moments before he stopped.

"What the bloody hell, Neville?!" Harry raged when the taller boy had settled down. "You just…how could…for Merlin's sake, Neville!"

"I'm not sorry." He said with another laugh. "If you won't accept the debt we owe then the honour of House Longbottom demands-"

"Do you hear yourself?" Harry was still raging. " 'The honour of House Longbottom'…these are the old ways, Neville, and I never took you, or even Lady Longbottom as ones to follow them. It's madness!"

"No it's not. Harry, just listen." Neville insisted when Harry opened his mouth again. "You're right, Gran and I don't follow the old ways, for the most part, and we'd certainly never declare fealty to House Malfoy, for example. I may not be the bravest person around – Merlin, I'm still not sure why the Sorting Hat put me in Gryffindor – but even I know that a house like the Malfoys would abuse the fealty we offered, and I'm strong enough to say no. But you? You would never abuse my house, and you deserve our loyalty. If I had any doubt it disappeared when you nullified the debt without a second thought." Harry didn't know what to say. In fact, he had never heard Neville say so much at one time, or ever sound so sure of himself. It was that which had Harry hesitating, and what had Ginny respond for him.

"Thank you, Neville." She said, giving him a hug. "House Longbottom may call on House Potter whenever in need as well, I hope you know that." Neville nodded. "Good. Now about House Malfoy…"

* * *

 **A/N - And Luna and Neville are here! I obviously had to find a new way to bring them in. Luna's "feelings" just seemed to fit with the character while for Neville I wanted him to do something brave or noble, so this is what I came up with.**

 **I'm going away this week so won't be able to post this on Sunday like normal, so this is your chapter instead of in two days.**

 **Review please!**


	46. The Chamber within The Chamber

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 46 – The Chamber within The Chamber**

* * *

Harry and Ginny showed Neville to Godric's chambers that very day. The magic surrounding the fealty Neville swore to House Potter meant that he could never betray Harry, whether willingly or otherwise, so their secrets were safe with him and there was no reason not to bring him into the fold right away. He was quite overwhelmed when he saw the number of people gathered. Harry had sent Ron, Hermione, Draco, Sirius and Remus a message asking them to meet him after their talk with Luna but it wasn't surprising that a larger number of people showed up, in fact, the only ones missing were those who had work, though Snape had somehow managed to get away from whatever he should be doing right now as a professor.

"Harry…" Sirius stopped just short of demanding to know what the hell someone new was doing here.

"This git swore fealty to House Potter." He said and Sirius immediately relaxed. "Apparently House Longbottom owed a life debt for when mum and dad saved his parents' lives in the first war and when I refused to acknowledge the debt he did this instead." There were a few impressed looks around the room, but this wasn't what Harry asked them to here talk about. "More on Neville later, we may have a way to find another horcrux!"

"Horcrux?" Neville asked, never having heard that word.

"We'll explain later, Neville." Said Ginny. She and Harry had filled him in on some things, such as the Malfoys and Snape not actually being bad people, but they certainly hadn't had time to get into the horcruxes.

"What way is that, Harry?" Bill asked. He represented the Goblins in these meetings if they took place while the bank was open. Ragnok and Griphook would be much more missed than he was and so the Director had told him go as their representative any time it was needed. Bill felt quite proud that the Director of Gringotts, and Head of the Goblin Nation, trusted him enough to act on their behalf.

"The Chamber of Secrets!" Harry was quite excited. We went to see if Lady Helena knew about anything that Slytherin might have left behind and Luna was there."

"Xeno's daughter?" Molly asked and Ginny nodded.

"Yeah. She somehow knew that Harry was the heir of Gryffindor, apparently Luna knows things, though she's not a seer…it's complicated. Anyways, she said that the obvious place to look for something that Slytherin left behind was his own hidden chamber."

"How we didn't think of that before I'll never know." Harry muttered, unable to believe he'd been so dense. "It is obvious now that I think about it."

"It's alright, Harry." Said Godric from his portrait; Neville looked up wondering who these three people in the portrait were. "There was never any indication that Salazar built the chamber for anything other than housing his monster. Not to mention I rather think that is a period some would like to forget." He looked to Ginny and Harry wrapped his arm around her, kicking himself for once again being so dense not to realize that this may be difficult for her.

"You don't have to come." He said softly, even though he already knew her answer; her steely glare merely confirmed it.

"We have to search the Chamber." Said Ginny. "We don't know what's down there so I thought Bill, Professor Snape, and Lucius would be good to come with us. Their knowledge of dark magic may prove useful."

"You are not going down there without me, young lady!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"And us!" Fred, George and Ron all said as one. It was understandable that after what had happened to their sister in the Chamber none of the Weasleys present were going to let her go down there without them.

"Don't even think about it, pup." Sirius snarled, daring his godson to ask him to remain behind.

"We can't all go." Ginny argued with her family.

"And we won't." Remus spoke up before a fight could break out. "Myself, Hermione, Draco and Neville will remain to run interference in case Umbridge or Dumbledore start sniffing about. Narcissa, I wondered if you might remain here as emergency back up? It'll be a lot easier for you to call in the troops than them if they run into trouble." Narcissa nodded. Although Hermione and Draco wanted to see the fabled Chamber of Secrets, they understood the importance of making sure neither Umbridge nor Dumbledore found out what they were doing. Besides, they could always force Harry to show them the Chamber later on.

"Alright, I'm not going to fight this, we'll get going faster if nothing else." Said Harry. "Petra, Dobby, Winky!" The elves popped in instantly. "We're going down into the Chamber of Secrets. Petra, please ensure the second floor girls' lavatory is empty and shut it down. Then do what you can to keep people away from there, especially Umbridge and Dumbledore. Winky, please help her." Both elves nodded and popped out. "Dobby, I forgot to call you last time but I learned my lesson. We're not running into danger, at least I don't think we are, but if you want to come anyways, you're welcome to."

"Dobby will go with Master Harry." The elf unsurprisingly replied. "Master Harry is not going down there again without Dobby!"

"Fair enough." Just then Petra and Winky popped back in and reported that the lavatory was empty and had been sealed with elf magic, a 'closed for cleaning' sign put on the door outside. "Excellent. Will the three of you please take us to the lavatory?" They arrived but a second later and for the first time in three years, Harry and Ginny were staring at the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets.

" _Open."_ Harry hissed and Ginny cringed, understanding him perfectly. It was the first time since the boggart lesson in third year that he'd spoken parseltongue, or at least the first time that she was consciously aware of it; when he'd spoken with the dragon last year she had been filled with so much relief that he was safe that she hadn't paid attention to what language he spoke. _"Stairs."_ The winding staircase that had brought them up the tunnel the last time appeared and harry led the way down. Wands were quickly lit as they went and it wasn't long until they reached the snakeskin.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, pushing her daughter behind her and holding her wand aloft, as if she was about to fight.

"Mum, it's alright. It's just a snakeskin." Ginny moved from behind her mother, though she couldn't really fault her. In the darkness with their lit wands causing shadows to move every which way, it did look quite real.

"But that…not even basilisks can grow that big." After discovering what monster their daughter had come so close to both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had read up on the beasts.

"It was a thousand years old, Mrs. Weasley." Said Harry. "Older than any other recorded basilisk by a few hundred years. I'm not surprised it grew bigger as well." They continued on and passed through the cave in, which thankfully hadn't caved in again after the adults had created a path three years ago. A few minutes later they reached the door with the snakes on it and Harry paused, looking to Ginny who nodded.

" _Open."_ He hissed again. The moment the door began to swing up Ginny cast a powerful air freshening charm throughout the entire Chamber, though it still wasn't enough to mask the stench and the others had to cast their own charms as well. The reason for the smell became very obvious when they passed through the door, for there at the end of the Chamber was the decaying basilisk. The Weasleys paled when they saw the beast, Fred and George grasping onto their sister while Ron steadied himself on Harry's shoulder.

"You fought that to save our sister?" George asked, unable to pull his eyes away.

"Whatever we have, whatever you want…it's yours." Said Fred. Harry didn't respond but allowed them a moment to get over their shock before he took Ginny from them and the two led the way down the Chamber. As they neared the basilisk Ginny's eyes were drawn to a dark spot on the floor and she stopped. Harry looked down to see what had stopped her and knew immediately it was the ink from Tom Riddle's diary.

"This is where I would have died." She murmured. "If it weren't for you." She wrapped her arms tightly around Harry and the two held each other tight, now taking their own moment to calm from what they were feeling. A moment was all Ginny seemed to need. She'd come back into the Chamber, she'd seen the basilisk again, had stood in the spot where she would have died…the Chamber no longer held power over her anymore. "So where should we look first?"

"The Chamber is massive. We should split up in groups or we'll be here all night." Harry decided. "Sirius, Bill, Dobby, will you three come with Ginny and I? We'll search in there." He pointed to the mouth of the statue that the basilisk had first come from. Whatever was inside the statue it was big enough to house a sixty foot snake so it was certainly worth searching. "The rest of you, there's a series of tunnels over that way." He pointed to where the basilisk had chased him before losing his scent. Nodding, those remaining split into two groups, though one remained behind.

"Mr. Potter." Snape addressed him instead of joining the others. "Basilisk venom has a very long half-live and will remain potent for years after the beast itself is dead. I think I would be more useful extracting the venom. It would prove invaluable to those of us who cannot summon the sword of Gryffindor should we ever need to destroy one of the horcruxes."

"Of course, Professor." Harry agreed, having not thought of that but recognizing it was indeed a good idea. "And whatever potion ingredients you can get from it are yours." A sharp nod was the only thanks Snape gave, though he refrained from telling Harry that he would have harvested what he could from the basilisk with or without his permission. He went off then, pulling out several vials and knives of varying sizes that any potions master worth their salt never went anywhere without, for this very reason. The four remaining then made their way towards the statue, Sirius conjuring a bridge over the water, unsure how deep it went as they were. Bill went first, casting detection spells along the way in case they should run into any traps. The mouth was almost high enough for them to walk normally through and so it took them but a few moments to reach the other side as they hadn't had to crawl. It had grown warmer as they made their way through the passage, at the end of which Harry went to cast a more powerful lighting spell that would not require the constant use of their wands; however it wasn't necessary. The room was quite bright already and taking their first look around they saw instantly that this must have been the basilik's nest, and that someone, almost certainly Slytherin himself, had cared for the beast. There were a stack of blankets that looked like they had been _engorgio_ ed to be the right size for a giant snake. A hole, made over a thousand years of the basilisk burrowing itself underneath the blankets, could still be seen. Off to the side of the nest was the source of the light, and the warmth: a great roaring fire that went almost to the ceiling.

"Fiendfyre." Said Bill, to the surprise of the others. "Like their smaller, and less deadly counterparts, basilisks are cold blooded and need an external heat source to stay warm. Knowing he was going to die and that it might be a long time before his descendant opens the Chamber, Slytherin would have had to have put something in place to keep the creature warm. Fiendfyre can be everlasting, or so the textbooks say, but it requires a great deal of magic and complete control of the spell. While some are quite adept at controlling it, even the most powerful of wizards don't have _complete_ control of Fiendfyre, it is too powerful and unpredictable."

"So for Slytherin to have left it burning here without it engulfing the whole castle even so long after his death…" Sirius trailed off.

"He must have been a true master of the dark arts." That didn't surprise anyone but it was still quite awe-inspiring to see a centuries old cursed fire still burning.

"Right, well let's get searching." Said Harry, though a search wasn't really necessary. While the humans had admired the magic, Dobby had begun to search. The chamber was large enough to house a basilisk, but was otherwise quite small and had no doors or passageways. The only abnormality in the otherwise solid walls was an alcove located across from the fire.

"Master Harry!" Dobby cried and they went to join him. The alcove contained what looked like a study. There was a bookshelf overflowing with ancient tomes in the corner and a desk set beside it. In the centre of the alcove was a plush chair that was perfectly angled to look out into the rest of the chamber, but the most important thing though was the large portrait that hung above the desk. Depicted was a bald man dressed in all black with a scraggly grey beard. He wore a necklace with a large "S" on the front, and if that wasn't clue enough whom this was, the haughty expression did it.

"Stop faking, we know you're not a muggle portrait." Harry called out to the portrait that had remained unmoving since they arrived. Still the man didn't move and Harry sighed.

" _Knock it off, Slytherin."_ He said in Parseltongue and it had the desired effect. The man suddenly came to life and stared at Harry with dark eyes.

" _You speak it."_ He replied. _"But you are not of my blood."_ Slytherin sneered at the Gryffindor crest stitched onto Harry's onto robes. _"None of my blood would suffer through the indignity of being sorted into_ Gryffindor." It was said as such an insult, but Harry ignored that for now.

" _You are right that I am not your descendant. But it was your descendant who gave me the ability to speak Parseltongue."_ Slytherin raised an eyebrow. _"Tom Riddle, when was the last time you saw him?"_ The portrait merely scowled. _"I may not be your descendant but I am of Gryffindor's blood, and thanks to Riddle's lust for power, am the sole heir to Hogwarts. We are still within the castle's wards and you_ will _answer me."_ That seemed to amuse the portrait and he cracked a smile.

" _And I am a founder of this school. Founder trumps heir."_

" _If you want to get into a pissing contest you will lose."_ Harry said with little patience. _"Founder may trump heir, but not when that founder is merely a portrait. Now answer me."_ Slytherin's amusement visibly grew.

" _It has been a few years, I don't know exactly how many. The passage of time means little to me here."_

" _Three years sound about right? Or is 'a few years' to you more like fifty?"_

" _Certainly no more than that."_ He neither confirmed nor denied which it was.

"Harry, English please!" Sirius snapped.

" _Your companions do not seem to appreciate your gift. Except for the girl, of course. She speaks it too."_ He looked directly to Ginny who answered after taking a deep breath.

" _Yes."_ Bill and Sirius swivelled in her direction. They knew Harry could speak Parseltongue because a piece of Voldemort resided inside him. But Ginny? Bill prayed she didn't have a piece of that monster inside her too.

" _And she is not 'the girl' she is Lady Gryffindor, my wife."_ Harry snapped.

"English, Harry!" Sirius snarled this time, but no one seemed to listen to him.

" _Are you not too young to marry?"_ Slytherin raised an eyebrow. " _I understand that the age of consent has been raised, and that it is no longer common to marry before seventeen."_ He and Riddle had clearly been talking, though whether it was three or fifty years ago they still didn't know.

"Enaid Fach _."_ Harry admitted and Slytherin actually laughed.

" _Ah yes, that is the name Godric gave it. He and Giselle were bound so as well."_ If he thought that this news would surprise them he was mistaken.

" _Enough."_ Said Ginny. _"We can talk above ground."_ Pulling out her wand Ginny cast a stasis spell on the portrait and Slytherin went immobile.

"Alright you two, what the hell was all that about?" Sirius demanded.

"Ginny…you can still speak Parseltongue?" Bill asked gently. Deciding to ignore Sirius' outburst for now they turned to Bill.

"Yes." She said softly. "We think it's because of the bond."

"But you're not certain." He could still read his baby sister like an open book and could see the uncertainty in her eyes. Ginny nodded and Bill pulled her into a hug. "Once everyone's gone we'll find out, alright?"

"Thank you, Bill." She burrowed into his side for a moment, her thanks not so much for saying they'd find out, but more because he saw that she clearly didn't want anyone to know and was willing to go along with it. At least for now.

"We didn't talk about anything important." Harry finally addressed Sirius. "Only that yes, we can speak Parseltongue, no we're not his descendants, and the last time he saw Voldemort was either three or fifty years ago. He refused to say which." Sirius seemed to accept that and so after a few attempts to remove the sticking charm holding the portrait to the wall, and one successful attempt by Dobby, the four headed back into the main Chamber.

"Are we really just going to leave it burning?" Ginny asked of the Fiendfyre.

"Well I'm certainly not going to try and put it out." Bill said easily. "It's held for a thousand years, I doubt anything will happen to it now. But if it makes you feel better…" Pulling out his wand Bill cast a few spells. "Mainly detection spells." He said. "Even this far underground they will alert the whole castle if something happens. I cast a couple protection spells as well, but they aren't that powerful. I'd have to interfere with Slytherin's magic for that." It went unsaid that messing with Slytherin's magic meant there was a good chance the Fiendfyre could grow out of control. The others were pleased to see that they had found Slytherin's portrait and they hastened back to the school proper with it, as well as with the many potion ingredients Snape had harvested and 'enlisted' the help of the Weasley brothers to carry. Once back safely in the girls lavatory Harry closed the Chamber and summoned Petra and Winky who along with Dobby returned them to Godric's chambers before fetching those running interference. They were all pleased to see that a portrait had been found, especially the other founders. Slytherin's portrait was hung on the wall opposite the one housing the others and it was only then that Ginny released her stasis charm. The man came to slowly and looked around the room. Seeing the ones from before he prepared to rant at the little girl who dared immobilize him; however, his eyes were drawn to the portrait directly across from him, and to his one-time companions within.

"Hello, Salazar."

* * *

 **A/N - Yes, we finally have Slytherin's portrait! More to come soon.**

 **Review please!**


	47. Salazar

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 47 – Salazar**

* * *

The portrait of Slytherin froze for a moment, seemingly unsure what to do, before quickly regaining his composure.

"Lady Rowena, Lady Helga, what a pleasure to see you both again." It was said with no small amount of sincerity and spoke of the deep friendship they had had while living. The two women replied with similar sentiments, theirs just as sincere though laced with sorrow. Finally, Slytherin then turned to the one who had spoken.

"Godric." He greeted with a sneer.

"Even after all these years you hate me still."

"I am a portrait, Godric." He said haughtily. "A portrait, as you well know, cannot change."

"Untrue, Salazar." Ravenclaw spoke up, sounding much like McGonagall when correcting a student whom should really know the answer to a question. "Magical portraits are a representation of the one who put their spirit within, and it is true that we do not represent whatever the person becomes after we are created. But this is not because we cannot change, as you should already know, but rather because our experiences differ from theirs thereafter. For the purpose of this argument, we are essentially a living person and can learn and change based on our own experiences." Salazar tried not to look like a reprimanded child but only partially succeeded. For all the brilliance of the other three founders, Rowena was undoubtedly the Hermione of their group and had no qualms about calling them out on things they really should know.

"Yes, well, I have been alone for quite some time so have had no experiences to change the way I was when created." He amended stiffly.

"You always were obstinate." Godric muttered and Slything turned furious eyes on him.

"Enough, both of you!" Helga barked before they could go at each other. "Dear Merlin, you are both like children fighting over who flew the fastest." The two men looked properly chastised and Harry took the lull to interrupt.

"While it would no doubt be interesting to watch the entirety of your reunion, there is a reason we brought you here, Lord Slytherin."

"Yes, apparently _your_ descendant is heir to Hogwarts, Godric, even though my line is not extinct. Now how did that come to be?" Slytherin replied to Harry's comment without even looking at him, though the young wizard stepped in to take control of the discussion before he and Godric decided to duel.

"Because your descendant has betrayed Hogwarts." He said loudly. "Tom Riddle has become one of the darkest wizards to ever exist and now calls himself Lord Voldemort. He desires for wizards to stand above muggles and muggleborns and would have all muggleborns refused entry to Hogwarts were he in charge." Harry wasn't sure how much Tom had told his ancestor, or when they had last spoken. If it was fifty years ago then Tom hadn't yet taken on the name Voldemort, had not even committed his first murder; however, if they last spoke three years ago then he might be aware of all this already thanks to what the diary Tom learned from Ginny. Slytherin remained impassive for several moments, giving nothing away until finally he sighed.

"I suspected he had the potential for great evil when I met him fifty years ago." He admitted. "But I did not know he would betray Hogwarts." He sounded sad and his fellow founders seemed to know exactly why.

"You are not to blame for the boy's actions, Salazar." Said Godric. "You devoted your life to Hogwarts and taught your children and grandchildren the values we started this school on. You can do no more, especially not a thousand years after you are dead." Slytherin scowled and turned back to Harry.  
"Tell me. What has he done? What do you need from me?" They knew he didn't mean what had Voldemort done as a dark wizard, he could guess that with great accuracy, but rather referred to what Voldemort had done to make them seek out his portrait.

"He has created horcruxes." His impassive face finally dropped as his eyes widened. "I take it you know what they are."

"They are among the foulest forms of magic to exist." He spat. "Not only does the creation of them require a horrendous act, but they go against Merlin and nature both. Not even Morgan le Fey would go against the laws of Merlin so."

"Laws of Merlin?" Hermione asked, having never heard of them. All of the wizarding world, both British and internationally, recognized Merlin as the most powerful wizard to ever exist, but while certain teachings were accredited to Merlin even today, they were far from law.

"They do not know?" Slytherin looked surprised.

"History has forgotten the laws of Merlin." Said Hufflepuff. "We saw no reason to explain an ancient system of laws that has long been extinct."

"Though knowing Hermione there, she will not rest until she knows all, so we might as well tell them now." Said Ravenclaw with no small amount of amusement, and pride both at the inquisitive young witch.

"Legend says that Merlin was the most revered advisor of King Arthur, and while that was true, the part that is not in legend is that both Merlin and Arthur ruled jointly." Godric explained. "Arthur ruled the muggle world, and Merlin the magical one. Because of their friendship and their shared ideals our two worlds practically became one with muggles and wizards alike living and working alongside each other out in the open."

"They both wanted peace for their worlds, and a part of that is creating laws the people must follow." Continued Slytherin. "Merlin created many laws and bi-laws during his time, all of which had circumstantial exceptions. However, seven of his laws were unforgiveable to break and even as the world changed, the laws and bi-laws changed, those seven remained and became taboo in our world."

"What were these seven taboo laws?" Hermione asked, having taken out a quill and parchment.

"Three of them eventually became the Unforgiveable Curses." Hufflepuff joined in. "No witch or wizard will murder, torture or magically control another. No muggle baiting, was the fourth law, while the fifth banned rape in all its forms. The word in our time was not exclusively in relation to sexual rape, but also thievery; one could rape a farm by stealing cattle or crops."

"The sixth and seventh laws were a bit more complicated and subjective." Ravenclaw finished up. "One would not experiment with the intention of causing harm, was one of them. Merlin knew that magical experimentation could go terribly wrong. Monsters, whether creature or spell, could be created by accident, and far worse could be created on purpose. As such he banned all witches and wizards from trying to create anything new if their intent was to use it to cause harm in any way. The final rule said that none shall purposefully go against nature. The Earth revolves around the sun to bring us light and give us our seasons, although winters can be harsh and even deadly. Volcanoes create new land, though their destructive powers can wipe out an entire city, as Pompeii discovered. Since the beginning of time things are born, live and die, nothing is meant to last forever. Such things are nature, powered by the magic in this very earth, which in turn is what gives us our powers. To try and stop the earth's magic, whether for noble reasons of trying to save people who would otherwise die in winter, or for greed and one's desire to live forever, goes against magic itself."

"Like our bond." Ginny muttered and Rowena nodded.

"Yes. Magic itself decrees you two should be bonded, and in this case the Ministry has recognized that they should not interfere if magic has decided to bind two people together. In Merlin's time, and our time, and for a time thereafter, the Wizard's Council, as well as the wizarding world in general, recognized that they should not interfere in many more things decided upon by magic. As the world grew, as Merlin slipped into legend, people have forgotten that."

"And the creation of horcruxes goes against magic as it is meant to keep one alive, and so goes against one of Merlin's fundamental laws." Hermione concluded.

"And not even Morgan le Fey dared break those laws?" Bill asked interestedly. While Voldemort was one of the darkest wizards of all time, it was said that Morgan le Fey was _the_ darkest.

"Well, the murdering, raping and torturing stuff she did, but not even she was stupid or crazy enough to attempt to play with nature and magic itself." Said Salazar. "Now, I have answered several questions for you, it is time you answer a few for me."

"Ask and we may answer." Said Ginny, earning a glare.

"Sila is dead, isn't she?"

"Sila?" That was a name they had never heard before.

"My snake. She never returned to her nest so I assumed she was dead and I would now like to know for certain." It took a moment for that to sink in.

"You gave a bloody great basilisk a name?!"Ron cried.

"Sila was my companion, not a 'bloody great basilisk' as you so ineloquently put it." He shot Ron a glare. "Some idiot hatched a basilisk and died the moment he looked at her. The rest of the villagers didn't know what to do so I got called in as the only Parselmouth in England. She has been with me since she was but a week old." Harry looked uncomfortable.

"Well…yes she's dead." He admitted, actually feeling somewhat guilty on seeing the sorrow that crossed Salazar's face. "I may have killed her when Riddle ordered her to kill me." Slytherin's eyes narrowed, though it wasn't at them.

"She was a good companion." He said finally. "And a good protector. Hogwarts never faced true danger whilst she was alive."

"Protector?" Draco asked. "You mean she wasn't the monster in the Chamber of Secrets?"

"What are you talking about, boy?"

"The legend of your Chamber says you built it without anyone's knowledge and put a monster inside to kill all the muggleborns at the school." Hermione explained.

"Sweet Merlin no!" He looked completely appalled. "When I knew I would be leaving the school I asked Sila if she would protect it for me. That chamber was built as her new home." It sounded quite farfetched. Who had a basilisk as a guard dog? "Explain yourselves!" Slytherin rounded on his fellow founders. "You told the world I left a monster here to _murder_ _children_?"

"Certainly not!" Said Helga indignantly. "Word of your secret chamber – that you hid from even us, might I add – got out and rumours ran rampant given what happened after you left."

"I hid Sila and that chamber only because I knew that no one, not even you lot, would believe a basilisk wouldn't be a danger to the school. And what do you mean what happened after?" Helga went to reply but was cut off by Godric.

"When were you painted, Salazar?" He asked. "Before you left the school?" The wizard nodded. "Then we have much to discuss, for much did happen that you would not know given they hadn't happened yet."

"But not now." Said Harry, re-joining the conversation. "There are more important things right now."

"Yes, there are." Salazar agreed. "Like explaining to me why I do not sound like myself." Only Harry and Ginny understood what he meant.

"It's a spell." Said Ginny. "After being basically alone for a thousand years we didn't think your manner of speech would have evolved like the other portraits. This is all already confusing enough without adding 'doth' and 'thy' to the mix." No one could find fault with that logic, remembering how much more confusing things had been when Harry and Ginny had talked like that for a time.

"Very well then." Salazar sighed. "What else do you want from me?"

"Did you leave anything of yours behind?" Harry asked. "An object or something, like Godric did with his sword or Lady Helga and Lady Rowena did with their cup and diadem? Riddle turned both of them into horcruxes and we think he did the same with something of yours."

"He made more than one?" Slytherin asked with wide eyes.

"We believe he made seven." Said Godric. If portraits could be sick, there was little doubt that Slytherin would be.

"Dear Merlin." He murmured and took a moment to compose himself before turning back to Harry. "I cannot say with any certainty if I left anything behind since apparently a great deal changed after I was painted. However, there is one item that I believe I would save no matter what changes took place." He looked down and grasped a necklace that hung there. "This locket belonged in my family for six generations before it was given to me. It was quite well known in our time because of its magical properties, much like Helga's cup."

"Your cup was magic?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly. Though I feel no need to brag about it." She replied pointedly to Salazar.

"What did it do?" Hermione was excited at learning something new about one of the founders.

"My cup purified any liquid poured into it and made it safe for consumption." Although she didn't feel the need to brag, it was clear that she was quite proud. "It was been tried and tested on sea water, sewer water, and most common poisons, among others."

"That's amazing! How-"

"Hermione…" Harry cut in, knowing his sister was about to ask a million questions.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"And your locket, sir?" Draco asked his own house's founder.

"It protected anything placed inside it." He said. "The magic was so powerful that not once has it failed. The jewelled snake on the front is the guardian and will only open the locked for one who speaks Parseltongue." It made sense, of course. Salazar wasn't the first in his family gifted with Parseltongue after all.

"And given it was a family heirloom even in your time you would almost certainly pass it on." Said Ginny and Salazar nodded. "And do you know where it might be now?" It was a long shot given he'd spent a thousand years with only a basilisk for company, but any idea was better than the nothing they currently had.

"Aside from my family's ancestral seat at Slytherin Hall, no, I'm afraid not."

"I do not think it stands anymore Salazar." Rowena said sorrowfully. "None of our ancestral homes have survived. The closest would be Godric's, though he himself never lived there."

"Then how is it his ancestral home, Rowena?"

"She said 'close' " Harry pointed out. "Potter Manor was built in the fourteenth century when the family name changed from Gryffindor to Potter. I understand it is on the same land where Gryffindor Castle once stood though." Slytherin hummed and Harry decided that they'd gotten everything they could from him for today. "Thank you, Lord Slytherin, for your help. I am certain we will speak again." They all got up to leave, knowing the four founders had lots to talk about and would no doubt was privacy, but Slythering himself wasn't quite done.

" _Wait, boy."_ He said in a language only three present could understand. Harry and Ginny turned back to the portrait. _"I will aid you moving forwards in your fight against my grandson on one condition."_ Harry raised an eyebrow. _"I want your word that whatever he and others have done to disgrace the name of Slytherin will be undone. I do not yet know all that has happened, but I will not have House Slytherin pay the price for it."_ As far as conditions went, they could live with that.

" _You have our word."_ Harry replied with no hesitation.

" _Good. In that case then, I hereby declare you my heir, Harry Potter."_ Harry felt a wave of magic wash over him and could clearly see that Salazar was just as surprised as he was. _"As a mere portrait I should not be able to invoke the family magic needed to officially make you my heir. However, it seems Hogwarts herself has other ideas."_ Harry and Ginny smirked at each other.

"I wonder what Tom will say when he finds out he is no longer the heir of Slytherin."

* * *

 **A/N - Another chapter since I missed last weekend!**

 **I tried to do Slytherin justice but I don't see him as the same as Voldemort, so I don't see the basilisk as being put there to murder children, but rather was Slytherin's attempt to protect the school. You gotta admit, a basilisk as a guard dog would deter pretty much anyone.**

 **Review please!**


	48. Dumbledore's Army

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 48 – Dumbledore's Army**

* * *

It took time to get used to having Salazar Slytherin as a part of Harry's Legionaries; he hated the name as much as Harry himself. This was especially true given this was a Slytherin who hadn't yet left the school. As Godric had told them long ago, he and Salazar used to be good friends before Salazar's beliefs in wizard superiority to muggles grew too much for that friendship to continue. Godric's portrait had been painted later in life, as had Helga and Rowena's, but Salazar's had been painted prior to him leaving Hogwarts. As such, while the strains on his friendships with his fellow founders were clearly visible, he had not lost their friendship, nor was he the wizarding supremacist history knew him as. This was a much toned down Slytherin over what they had all imagined from textbooks, and that itself took time to get over.

Luna was the first to actually befriend the old snake. After their visit to the Chamber, Harry and Ginny had gone back to talk to Luna and found that her 'feelings' extended beyond just knowing Harry was Gryffindor's heir. She didn't know specifics, but she knew enough to have Harry asking her if she wanted to know more, regardless that he'd just met her; Ginny's trust in her childhood friend even after a few years of not being close, was good enough for him. Luna said yes without hesitating, though added that she should probably take an Unbreakable Vow as it would be safer for all of them. Once that was done she was brought into the fold fully and her gift, as well as her unique way of seeing the world, had already proven useful. Luna told them as much about her gift as she could, at Hermione's request who wanted to research it, but the library had for once failed her. Rowena said that she suspected there was a little bit of a seer in Luna, but not enough to truly have visions of the future. The Ravenclaw accepted her founder's theory, agreeing that it was the most likely scenario. Another thing they discovered about their newest Legionary – Harry really was going to kill Sirius for that Merlin forsaking name – was that she loved to draw. It was this skill that actually endeared Slytherin to her. She had drawn her own portraits of each of the founders and had captured a kindness in his eyes that the original painter had not. When asked why she drew him with kindness in his eyes, Luna responded that that was simply how she saw him: a powerful wizard with equally powerful beliefs who had a kindness and good heart that people rarely even tried to see. Salazar had tried not to smile when she said that, but for the most part had failed. They talked often after that and both seemed quite pleased to have made a new friend.

Christmas came and went without any incident, much to their surprise. They would have thought that either Umbridge would try to exert her power one last time before the holidays or that Voldemort would make a move. Neither had happened and the holiday was quite pleasant, though their good moods disappeared the very fist day back. With only five months to go until the students sat their O.W.L.s, every single professor seemed determined to drown them in review. The amount of homework they now had, both of what they were currently learning and the amount of review had Hermione practically moving into the library, and she dragged them all with her. Ron complained the loudest though all of them knew they'd ultimately be thankful. While Harry and Ginny knew a lot of what would be on the exams, they knew the eleventh century versions. Many spells, for example, had different wand movements, or even incantations than they did back then, having been revised and updated as new and better ways were found. So, while they could technically have sat their O.W.L.s back in third year on joining with Godric, they would have had a lot of explaining to do.

In late February Umbridge came down hard on both students and staff, taking away practically all of their privileges and freedoms. She had been getting progressively worse all year, but this time was different and it wasn't long until they found out why.

"Fudge has completely got mental!" Madam Bones raged as she flooed into Godric's chambers for a meeting she had called.

"I'd say the toad has too, but she was always mental." Harry muttered darkly. One of the 'privileges' that had been taken away just that morning was quidditch. The whole school was up in arms but citing that it was a dangerous game, that encouraged, and even taught, violence, had the Minister backing her fully so there was nothing they, or their angry parents, could do.

"I am not just speaking of what he is allowing that…woman to do here, but his reasoning for it." They waited patiently until she was ready to tell them. "She has convinced him that Dumbledore is creating an army to usurp him." They stared in silence, waiting for her to say it was a joke.

"Dear Merlin, you're serious!" Gasped Bill when the punch line never came.

"Unfortunately, yes. He has charged her with ensuring that no students join Dumbledore's army."

" 'Dumbledore's Army'. It does have a certain ring to it." Said Luna.

"Nah, Harry's Legion is better." Harry glared at his godfather.

"I will end you, Sirius." The older man sniggered.

"He is becoming unhinged and Umbridge is only fuelling his delusions." Madam Bones continued with a reprimanding look at Harry and Sirius. "If this goes on much longer, I fear for our world."

"He can be as paranoid as he likes so long as he does not do anything too drastic." Said Harry.

" _This_ isn't drastic?" Ron exclaimed. _"She cancelled quidditch!"_

"Not the point, Ron. She hasn't gone so far as to her 'Educational Decrees' having lasting effects when she's gone. The moment Voldemort's return becomes so obvious that even Fudge can't deny it, he's through as Minister, and she'll be gone from Hogwarts."

"But who's to say that his successor won't be just as bad and keep these measures in place?" Hermione asked.

"Me." Madam Bones said immediately. "Or that is, the law, and me. Cornelius will never bow out gracefully so when the time comes, the Wizengamot will hold a vote of no confidence and he will be forcibly removed from office. When that happens, a by-law decrees that the Head of the DMLE be named Acting Minister until an election can be held."

"So you'll be Minister?" Harry asked excitedly.

" _Acting_ Minister. Don't you go getting any ideas, I don't want it."

"But think of all the good you can do!" Said Ginny.

"No." Came the expected response. "I am not one for politics beyond what is necessary to run my department."

"Who would you propose then?" Lucius asked interestedly. Amelia didn't have to hesitate, having already thought on this very thing.

"Kingsley." She said, turning to face her Head Auror.

"Me, Madam?" He seemed surprised.

"You are a natural at playing the game, Shaklebolt. People like you, they trust you, and you are an honest man. Something I think we can agree has been sorely lacking in the Minister's office." Harry nodded, agreeing with everything Madam Bones said.

"Alright, Kingsley it is."

"Hold on, we can't just choose the next Minister of Magic, it doesn't work that way. And don't I get a say in this?" As the question was asked more in amusement that either fear or a genuine dislike of the idea Harry's answer was predictable.

"No."

 **-H/G-**

A couple days later Harry and Ginny were making their way to the great hall for breakfast when a frantic Luna rushed towards them.

"What is it?" They were both immediately on guard.

"A couple of my textbooks were...have gone missing. Normally I wouldn't be too worried, but I stuck a drawing I did that said Dumbledore's Army in one of them." Luna was obviously very concerned and while they wouldn't qualify this as a good thing, Harry and Ginny were far more concerned about what she was trying to hide.

"Luna, were your books stolen?" Harry asked. Luna immediately went to say no, but stopped herself.

"Yes." She murmured. "Many of my housemates think I'm odd, you see, and sometimes they like to take my things and hide them, they find it funny. Don't worry though!" She rushed on to assure them. "They always turn up in the end."

"That is no excuse, Luna." Ginny growled. "Do you know who stole them?" Luna looked surprised.

"Aren't you worried about the drawing?" They both shook their heads, looking a bit surprised themselves.

"It might be a bit of a complication if it gets out, but we're worried about you, Luna." Said Harry. "Do your things get taken often?" Luna just stared at them for long enough that they were starting to get worried about that too.

"You're not…you're not sending me away?" Their worry grew again and now became clouded in confusion.

"Send you away? Where would be send you? Luna you're our friend. Why would we want to send you away?" Asked Ginny. A tear fell down Luna's cheek and suddenly both Harry and Ginny found themselves in a strong embrace.

"Thank you." She said after a moment. "Every time I start getting close to someone they leave me. My mum died, my dad retreated into himself when she did, any friends I've had weren't really my friends. They were either using me to do their homework or playing a prank. t's been quite lonely." She offered this without any prompting and both Harry and Ginny held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry, Luna." Ginny said. "I was your friend and I abandoned you too. I've barely spoken to you since the train in first year…I'm so sorry!" Luna stepped back and shook her head vigorously.

"No! I know why you didn't speak to me much after that. I can't imagine being possessed by You-Know-Who, and then having to navigate a soul bond. I understand."

"But you didn't know that something was wrong at the time." Ginny refuted. "And that is no excuse either. Well, alright, maybe first year is an excuse, but not the rest!" She amended when Luna raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, Luna." The blonde girl smiled, silently letting her friend know it was alright.

"Luna, please know that we would never abandon you." Harry assured her. "You're our friend and the Lovegoods are friends of House Potter. We will always be there for you." Luna smiled so brightly they couldn't help but smile with her. "And on that note, there's something we need to do."

 **-H/G-**

Luna was sitting alone at the Ravenclaw table when Harry stormed in. The doors appeared to open for him automatically – most of those in the hall didn't know how true that was – and he made his way to the Ravenclaw table.

"Mr. Potter!" Umbridge jumped up at his entrance. Harry turned to fix her with his glare and she took a step back. "Lord Potter." She corrected and Harry turned back to the Ravenclaws, who had been joined by Professor Flitwick, their head of house, he noted approvingly.

"Lord Potter, what business do you have with my Ravenclaws?" The diminutive professor asked.

"A warning, Professor." He replied before addressing the table. "Some of you seem to like taking things that aren't yours and hiding them around the castle. Apparently you find it amusing to watch her search the entire castle for her stolen belongings."

"Is this true?" Flitwick demanded indignantly and Harry believed that he truly hadn't known. When none of the students offered anything up, he turned to Harry.

"I believe you call her 'Loony' Lovegood?" It wasn't really a question.

"Miss Lovegood? Is this true?" Luna nodded to her head of house. "But why did you not say anyting?"

"I was scared, Professor." She murmured what had been true in the beginning. "I was scared it would get worse if I told." Flitwick seemed to understand that this had been going on for some time.

"We will speak, Miss Lovegood, and those responsible will face consequences." He stared the rest of the Claws down.

"Thank you, Professor." Said Harry. "Your reaction here means that I will not have to escalate this further." Flitwick merely waited for Harry to continue. "Aside from being my friend, Miss Lovegood is under the protection of House Potter. In fact, given that Luna was scared enough to not even tell her own father what had been happening, Mr. Lovegood has seen fit to appoint me his legal representative here at Hogwarts." Harry handed over a rolled piece of parchment to Flitwick who read it over quickly and saw it was true. "This means that Miss Lovegood is essentially my ward while here in the castle, and any threat or insult, or even a slight against her, is a threat, insult or slight against House Potter. Any bullying that continues from this moment forward will be dealt with by me." He paused for a moment to let that sink in. "Now, I don't think it will take very long for every last single item taken from Luna to be returned to her _with an apology_ , do you?" No one responded and so with a smile to Luna and a nod to Flitwick, who was already angrily calling a house meeting for that evening, he went to join his friends at the Gryffindor table.

"What was that all about?" Hermione waited only long enough for the hall to go back to its usual volume before demanding answers.

"Everything I said is true." Said Harry, pulling out another piece of parchment, this one coming from Xenophilius Lovegood, thanking him for protecting his daughter. When they learned why this was necessary, the rest of the group, which now consisted of Neville, all agreed to keep an eye out and watch over Luna. Later that evening Luna reported that everything had been returned with several notes of apology, though no one had been brave enough to apologize in person. Still, even with all her belongings returned, including her textbook with the drawing still in it, it wasn't a surprise that Luna was summoned to the High Inquisitor's office. As planned, she called Harry who met her outside and entered the room with her, unsurprised to see not only Umbridge, but Fudge, Dumbledore, Percy and a couple aurors, one of whom was Kingsley.

"Madam High Inquisitor." Harry greeted. "You wished to see Miss Lovegood?" Umbridge had obviously filled Fudge on Harry's new legal position in Luna's life as he didn't demand Harry leave.

"Yes. Something was found amongst Miss Lovegood's possessions that has been brought to my attention. We wish to know how she came to possess it herself."

"To clarify so we are all on the same page, something was given to you, by a student I assume, that was found whilst Miss Lovegood's belongings were missing, having been stolen by students who love to torment her." Said Harry. "Continue." Neither Umbridge nor Fudge looked happy, though Percy, Kingsley and Dumbledore were clearly amused.

"Yes, well…Miss Lovegood, can you explain to me where this came from?" She lifted a piece of parchment off her desk, which revealed, unsurprisingly, to be her drawing that said Dumbledore's Army.

"No, Madam." Luna said, exactly as they'd planned. "I've never seen that before."

"Are you sure, girl?" Fudge snapped. "It says Dumbledore's _Army_. You are certain you know nothing?"

"Minister, I would thank you to address Miss Lovegood respectfully." Harry said coldly. "She is under the protection of House Potter, after all. We wouldn't want an incident, now would we?" Behind the Minister Kinglsey could be seen silently laughing.

"It was found in your book!" Umbridge was beginning to lose her cool too. "How can you not know what it is?"

"I will remind you, Madam, that Miss Lovegood's books were stolen and whatever this is was found during that time." Harry snapped. If Fudge and Umbridge wanted to lose their temper, then so could he. "Do you have any proof that it belongs to Miss Lovegood and not to the one who stole her books?" Umbridge silently fumed. "I thought not. Anything else, Minister?" Harry turned to the big boss in the room, but Fudge was far more focused on Dumbledore.

"All your fear mongering about You-Know-Who, never fooled us for a minute." He said.

"Yes, we saw your lies for what they were, a smokescreen to hide your bid to seize control of the Ministry!" They had already known that Luna wasn't the real target. The question now was, what would the Minister do, and how would Dumbledore react?

"Naturally." Harry couldn't tell of Dumbledore was being sarcastic or not, but he was entirely unsure why Dumbledore was taking the blame for something that could just as easily have been brushed aside as something placed there to get Luna in trouble.

"So you admit it!" Umbridge sounded far too triumphant.

"Dispatch an owl to the _Daily Prophet_." Fudge directed Percy. "If we hurry we should still make the morning edition. Dawlish, Shaklebolt, you will escort Dumbledore to Azkaban whe re he will await trial for conspiracy and sedition."

"Ah, I thought we might hit this little snag." Said Dumbledore. "You seem to be labouring under the delusion that I am going to, what is the phrase…'come quietly'. Well I can tell you this, I have no intention of going to Azkaban."

"Enough of this." Snapped Umbridge. "Take him!" Harry could have sworn that Dumbledore winked at him before a familiar cry was heard. Fawkes had appeared in a burst of flame and barely a second later had grabbed Dumbledore with his talons and disappeared once again.

"You may not like him, Minister," Kingsley said when what had just happened sunk in. "But you can't deny, Dumbledore's got style."

 **-H/G-**

An announcement was made at breakfast the next morning. Dolores Jane Umbridge has replaced Albus Dumbledore as Headmistress of Hogwarts. McGonagall, who as Deputy Headmistress should have taken the position, looked about ready to kill, her lips having thinned to a barely visible line. The rest of the staff and the students' feelings on this new appointment were also blatantly obvious. Snape had informed them that Dumbledore needed to go away for awhile and being thrown out of the school was the less suspicious way of doing that. What he was going away for Snape didn't know, but likely it was to do with the horcruxes.

When breakfast ended the day after Dumbledore was ousted, Harry motioned for his friends to follow him instead of heading to class, promising they were about to witness something they wouldn't want to miss. Using strong disillusionment charms they followed Umbridge up the grand staircase and towards the Headmaster's office.

"Chocolate Flies." Dumbledore still used sweets as his passwords, much to her annoyance. Nothing happened, the gargoyle didn't begin moving to allow entry. "Chocolate Flies." Though she tried again, and again nothing happened. "CHOCOLATE FLIES!" She yelled, though still with no results. "Do you know who I am?!" She demanded of the gargoyle, as if it could understand her. "I am Dolores Jane Umbridge, High Inquisitor and now Headmistress of Hogwarts. You will stand aside!" Those watching laughed silently as the 'Headmistress' began to throw a very child like tantrum. She yelled, stamped her feet, tried every spell she knew, but nothing worked.

"Why won't it let her in?" Ron whispered.

"The Minister can name whoever he wants as headmaster, but that doesn't mean the castle will recognize them as such." Said Harry with a snigger. "Umbridge is going to find her new position to be quite precarious." With a final huff, Umbridge turned and stormed off.

* * *

 **A/N - Review please!**


	49. Heir to Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 49 – Heir to Hogwarts**

* * *

Umbridge's temper tantrum lasted for days as she found herself barred from more than just the Headmaster's office. She could not touch the school's wards nor create a new floo connection or apparate within the wards, all things the Headmaster was supposed to be able to do. The doors did not automatically open for as they had for Dumbledore, and neither the portraits nor ghosts were compelled to obey her. Unsurprisingly she took it out on the students; a record must have been set for the number of detentions given out within a week, and for the most minor infractions that did not have the other professors even batting an eye. Harry was just starting to think that maybe he should do something about Umbridge as life in the castle was becoming quite unbearable, when something else took precedence.

"What is it?" Harry demanded as he and Ginny walked into Godric's chambers. Snape was already there pacing though he stopped when they entered.

"There is a prophecy." He said in his usual blunt manner. "About you, and the Dark Lord."

"Yeah we know. The ancient prophecy about the Gryffindor and Slytherin lines." Harry didn't know what had him so worried.

"No, there is another prophecy. One hidden in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic."

" _Another_ prophecy?" Ginny groaned wearily. "What does it say?"

"No one knows the full contents, except perhaps Albus." Said Snape. "At the Order meeting last night he set up a guard schedule, convinced that the Dark Lord will try and get his hands on the prophecy, and adamant that he not succeed."

"But how does Voldemort even know about it?" Harry asked. "If it was just made-"

"When did I say it was a new prophecy?" Harry and Ginny looked at him strangely.

"So Voldemort knew about it before he fell fourteen years ago? But if that's the case then why hasn't the Order been guarding the prophecy since the summer when he returned?" Asked Ginny.

"I do not know." He admitted. "Perhaps Albus did not wish to draw attention to it. That changed when I brought word that the Dark Lord has set a few to the task of getting it for him."

"But prophecies can only be touched by the person, or people, they are about." Said Harry, that bit of info coming to him from Godric's memories. "It's pointless sending another to retrieve it."

"Perhaps. But try they will or risk the Dark Lord's ire." That Harry couldn't argue with.

"So why are we not telling everyone?" Was his next question.

"Oh, you shall." Snape assured them. "But I will be long gone by the time that Black hears there is another prophecy concerning his godson that we know even less about than the first." Without even a backwards glance the potions master left and only then did it hit Harry what he'd said.

"Bloody hell."

Sirius was indeed as concerned and over the top as Snape predicted, though several other members of their group were almost just as worried. They had spent practically the whole evening sequestered in Godric's chambers trying to calm Sirius down before he actually did.

"We hold the ace." Sirius used his glass of firewhiskey to point to Harry. "Only he and Voldemort can get that prophecy and I highly doubt that the latter will be making his way into a Ministry that is conveniently refusing to acknowledge he's back."

"But do we want Harry to go collect the prophecy now?" Remus asked. "If Dumbledore's Order is guarding it then we must wait until Tonks or Kingsley are on duty. We certainly don't want to go collect it in broad daylight. Dumbledore or Voldemort, or both, will know they have a spy amongst them if Harry suddenly wants to visit the Department of Mysteries when he never has before."

"We should leave it where it is for now." Said Ginny. "If only the two of them can take it then its safest right where it is." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Uncle Lucius, is there anything else you can tell us about that meeting?"

"Unfortunately not." He replied. "I was not invited that night, likely because I am supposedly acting the doting uncle and he doesn't want you to suspect anything; you can't suspect what I don't know."

"Do you think Severus knows more than he told Harry and Ginny?" Madam Bones asked and Lucius actually chuckled.

"And risk the very thing he is avoiding? If there was more he would have already said or he'd have to deal with Sirius and Remus' ire, which while not on the same level as the Dark Lord's, is certainly not nothing." Both Remus and Sirius couldn't help but smirk and Remus made a note to bother Severus about this tomorrow.

 **-H/G-**

With a plan to do nothing for the time being, everyone went about their normal lives, or as normal as they could get in an Umbridge controlled Hogwarts. For the first week of her headship nothing but petty revenge took place, and if that was the level she wanted to be on, none of them would complain. However, after that first week, the toad seemed to gain confidence in her position and power. Enough that she started to truly abuse it. Hermione and Draco were taking advantage of their position as prefects to have some alone time as they did rounds. At least, it was lucky for anyone out after curfew that they were indeed alone, having run into only one Hufflepuff third year who was hurrying so quickly back to his common room that neither Draco nor Hermione even bothered to stop them and dock points. They were on their way back to the Gryffindor common room when the detection spell they all prefects used to find rule breakers they couldn't physically see went off. Taking out her wand, Hermione laid it flat on her hand and moved in the direction it pointed, towards a rather ugly statue of a wizard wearing a cauldron as a hat.

"Alright, come out." Draco called and a shadow began to move against the wall. "Out an hour and a half after curfew, that's going to be twen-"

"Nigel?" Hermione interrupted him. Draco looked up now and saw that it was indeed the second year Gryffindor who idolized Harry. However, instead of his usual exuberant expression Nigel was crying. "What's wrong?" The twelve year old sniffed and held out his hand, knowing that even if he hadn't been crying it was useless to try and hide things from Hermione. Seeing the angry red patch of skin, Hermione gently took his hand for a closer look.

' _I will not talk back.'_

It was written in his skin, literally she could see, the wound still bleeding slightly. The more she stared at it the angrier she became, knowing exactly what had to have been used.

"Who?" She demanded with barely restrained anger. "WHO?" She barked when he didn't answer fast enough.

"Umbridge!" He squeaked in fear. Hermione's eyes narrowed dangerously into a look Draco knew well.

"Hermione you can't just go attack the Headmistress."

"I have no intention of doing anything of the sort." She replied coldly, conjuring a cloth to wrap Nigel's hand in. "My attack snake will do it for me." Nigel looked to Draco, thinking she meant the Slytherin, but Draco knew better. He escorted them back to the Gryffindor common room before leaving with a significant look to his girlfriend, clearly telling her she better call him on the mirror when a decision on what to do had been made. For all her anger, Hermione was quite gentle with Nigel as she led him through the portrait hole, though he was the only one.

"Harry Potter!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, not caring that she caught the attention of the entire common room. Harry jumped up from the winged back chair by the fire he'd been sitting in, and eyed his sister warily.

"Yes…?" He was naturally cautious seeing the fury in her eyes, though it quickly changed to worry when he saw that she was comforting a puffy eyed Nigel. "What happened?" In response Hermione gently unwrapped the cloth and suddenly the air grew thick, crackling with barely restrained magic. "Who?" It wasn't a surprise that he knew what this was either. Some of the other students crowded around to see and several of the older ones gasped, knowing the answer as well.

"The toad." Hermione snarled. "Harry, if you do not ban her from the castle first thing in the morning, you will have to come break me out of Azkaban for murder!"

"Oh don't worry, Hermione," He snarled just as darkly. "She's through. Blood quills may not be illegal but the use of them on children certainly is, nor will I stand for it in my castle."

 **-H/G-**

The great hall the next morning was buzzing with anticipation, stemming from the Gryffindor table. Harry and his friends had refused to explain what he planned to do, or what he meant by calling Hogwarts his castle. Their curiosity won out over sleep and every single one of them got to breakfast early, spiking the curiosity of the other houses. Nigel was there, sitting between Ron and Hermione with a new cloth wrapped around his hand, this one soaked in murtlap essence to help with the pain, while Sirius was quietly sitting under the table as Padfoot, going unnoticed in the confusion and excitement; there was no chance in hell he'd miss this show. And indeed a show it was, planned perfectly to show Umbridge just who had the real power. The doors swung open, banging loudly against the wall and Harry and Ginny stalked in heading right to the staff table.

"Lord Potter!" Umbridge snapped, remembering this time, at least, to address him properly. "What is the meaning of this?"

"The meaning, you toad, is that you are through." He snapped back before turning to the hall at large. Raising his hand, he summoned the sword of Gryffindor as he cancelled the spell that had concealed his signet ring since third year. "I, Harry James Potter, descendant of Godric Gryffindor, and rightful heir to Hogwarts, do hereby claim what is mine." His signet ring began to glow, much to his surprise; this wasn't part of the plan. However, when the magic in the air grew thicker and the sound of the bell ringing could be heard, he knew then that Hogwarts was playing along. Feeling the need for one more show of power, Harry swung the sword and brought it down into the centre of the dais, magic bursting forth as it struck the flagstones and rushing across the hall like a wave. For a moment no one moved, but that lasted only long enough for the shock to wear off.

"Potter! What in Merlin's name do you think you're doing?" Umbridge shrieked and Harry turned slowly to face her.

"I thought I was quite clear." He said far too calmly. "I am the last remaining descendant of Godric Gryffindor. The lines of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw have died out and the only remaining descendant of Slytherin is a deranged megalomaniac who betrayed Hogwarts long ago when he sought to subjugate all muggleborns and refuse them entry to the school. As such, I am the only one left that Hogwarts will accept as its rightful heir."

"This school is an institution of wizarding Britain and is under the control of the Ministry of Magic!" She tried to gain some control back. "No one, let alone a mere half-blooded child, can lay claim to this castle!"

"I think you'll find he can." Ginny spoke up. "But if you insist…Petra!" A pop sounded and the head elf at Hogwarts appeared with a bow.

"How may Is serve you, Lady Gryffindor?"

"Please go fetch Amelia Bones of the DMLE, and the Minister both." With a nod the elf popped away. Umbridge looked like she both wanted to scoff and explode, but someone much calmer beat her to it.

"Lord Potter," McGonagall stood from her seat. "That was the head elf here at Hogwarts." Many, not even most of the staff, would not have recognized her, but as Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall did.

"And so it is, Professor." Harry smiled for the first time since Hermione brought Nigel back to the common room last night, and it was the kind of smile his head of house was used to seeing on his father's own face. Nothing else could be said for now as Petra proved her efficiency once again and returned with more people than Ginny had asked for, though given they were Kingsley and Tonks, neither had an issue with the Minister's auror 'guard.'

"Lord Potter." Madam Bones greeted, taking control of the situation before Fudge could. "Why has your elf brought me here?"

"She is not my elf, Madam, but that of Hogwarts." With that one sentence Harry told the newcomers that the truth was out. "And she brought you here to make an arrest." Turning back to Umbridge Harry said coldly, "Will you tell then, or will I?" If Umbridge knew what he was talking about she did a good impression of ignorance; though Harry had to wonder how much of it was actually feigned. "Very well. Nigel?" They had told the second year that he might be called upon so he wasn't surprised and immediately went over to Madam Bones, unwrapping his hand as he went. The Head of the DMLE gasped at what she saw and instantly her furious gaze went to Umbridge. Seeing that something had shocked their boss, Kingsley and Tonks took a look as well and had the same reaction. None too subtly Tonks shoved the Minister forward so he could see with his own eyes, which widened in surprise.

"You forced a child to use a blood quill?" Amelia breathed, not doubting for a moment that Umbridge was guilty. Several gasps rang throughout the hall from the people who knew what a blood quill was. One of them was McGonagall who stormed over to her cub to see it for herself before turning her sights on the toad. It happened so quickly, and unexpectedly, that no one stopped her, though it was doubtful anyone in the hall would have wanted to. McGonagall's fist swung out and hit Umbridge squarely in the face, forcing her to the ground.

"You evil, vile, despicable excuse for a witch!" She screamed. "To use such an instrument of torture on one of my cubs…"

"Not to mention it's illegal." Tonks muttered."

"You do not deserve to stand in these halls with students you so clearly despise! You do not deserve to live! I'll-" Her ranting had reached a point where McGonagall remembered that she too was a witch and reached for her wand.

"Hold on, Professor." Kingsley said, swiftly disarming the wrathful witch. "Let's not do something you'll regret."

"I will regret nothing! That woman-"

"We know." He said calmly. "And she will not get away with it. Will she, Minister?" Kingsley turned to Fudge, all but daring him to deny, in front of all these witnesses, that Umbridge had done anything illegal.

"No, she won't." He said. Ever the politician, he quickly read the room and knew that to react differently would see him lose the vote of every single parent who had a child at Hogwarts; letters home would no doubt be written en masse after this. "And I am astounded that she would go so far, I had no idea-"

"Minister." Harry interrupted Fudge's attempts to claim his own ignorance so as to save his job. "Enough."

"Auror Kingsley, Auror Tonks, take this woman into custody and transport her to Azkaban, where she will await trial for assault, endangering a minor, and torture." Far too gleefully Tonks did as she was told, conjuring a set of magical binders as Kingsley relieved Umbridge of her wand. She didn't fight them, in too much shock that her beloved Minister wouldn't even stand up for her.

"You must have known he would hang you if it meant saving his own arse." Harry muttered, having come up beside her.

"You will pay for this, Potter!" She seethed, and Harry merely scoffed.

"How? Going to try to kill me? To kill those I love? That's getting a bit old, don't you think?" Silently seething, Umbridge began to follow Tonks and Kingsley to the door. "I'll be at your trial, Umbridge." Harry called. "You're going away for a long time, I'll make sure of that." The doors closed behind them and a great cheer broke out amongst the students, though the staff looked just as happy.

"Does this mean quidditch is back on?" Angelina was heard to say.

"Lord Potter-" Fudge began when the noise died down some.

"Gryffindor."

"What?"

"Lord Gryffindor." He said slowly. "I am the last descendant of Godric Gryffindor and as such am Lord Gryffindor. You will also find that Hogwarts belongs to me. The Ministry's interference here is over, Minister. To me you are just as bad at the toad because you put her here. No more will you interfere or be welcome at Hogwarts." Before Fudge could think of a response, Petra popped in without being called, grabbed his arm and popped out again.

"Lord Gryffindor," Madam Bones tried not to laugh. "Thank you. I have wanted to take that woman down for years, but nothing ever stuck."

"It was my pleasure, Madam, truly."

"I will be in touch when details are sorted out." Harry nodded and once again Petra popped in without being asked; she wasn't head elf for nothing after all. Instead of just grabbing Amelia's arm though Petra offered politely to take her back to the Ministry or to escort her to the gates if she preferred to apparate herself. Amelia smiled at the elf and accepted her offer, the two popping out. This left a rather quiet and confused hall, though Harry moved quickly to solve the confusion.

"Professor." He handed McGonagall back her wand, having taken it from Kingsley. "Now that the toad is gone, you can take up your rightful place as Headmistress in Dumbledore's absence." McGonagall looked happy for a moment, though it quickly turned guarded.

"Under what circumstances, Lord Gryffindor?" She asked. "As you said, Hogwarts is yours and I cannot, and will not, run a school when I am answerable to one of its students, regardless of who his ancestor is." Harry smiled brightly and couldn't help but laugh.

"I would expect nothing less, Professor." He said. "I meant only to inform you things are returning to what they should be, with the Deputy Head taking over in the Headmaster's absence. You are certainly not answerable to me and I have no intention of stepping in unless something like the toad happens again, though I rather think we don't have to worry about that anymore." McGonagall couldn't help her own smile as she accepted her wand.

"Then I am happy to fulfill my post, Lord Gryffindor."

"Harry." He said and her smile brightened. Turning away from Harry, McGonagall made to go back to the staff table but seemed to realize that the hall was still completely full.

"What are you all standing about for? The first lesson of the day started fifteen minutes ago, get to class!"

* * *

 **A/N - Well the toad is gone. Not one person in that hall doubted Umbridge was guilty. And Harry's ancestry is revealed, how will the school handle that?**

 **Review please!**


	50. The Hall of Prophecy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 50 – The Hall of Prophecy**

* * *

Word of what happened at Hogwarts did not stay quiet for long. In fact, by the end of the day the owls were pouring in from the Ministry officials, witches and wizards from all over, Gringotts – which Harry ignored, seeing Griphook's message for the joke it was – even the ICW contacted him, Hogwarts being of international significance. The owl that Harry cared most about though was from the _Daily Prophet._ They asked, unsurprisingly, for an interview, but were quite surprised themselves when he said yes, stipulating only that Rita Skeeter be the one to interview him. After the summer spent as a beetle Rita was understandably cautious, though that didn't last long once the interview began.

"Now tell me, Harry," He scowled at her familiarity, but wanting his over quickly he said nothing. "When did you find out you were the last remaining descendant of famed wizard, and founder of this very school, Godric Gryffindor?" No one doubted him anymore after a visit from both the Ministry and the ICW where he happily confirmed that he did have control of Hogwarts Castle.

"It was in my second year, right after the incident in the Chamber of Secrets." It had been decided that honesty was best, so far as it didn't endanger anyone or ruin their plans. "I pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat down in the Chamber and the hat explained afterwards what that meant. I didn't really believe it at first but the hat said something that convinced me." Rita knew better than to pry into what that was.

"And how did you feel about it? It must have been quite a shock."

"It was. I mean until then Gryffindor had only been this famous wizard, but to learn he was my many times great-grandfather?" The interview continued like that and Harry was quite pleased when it was over, much to his surprise.

"Thank you, Ms. Skeeter." He said when the interview was over, surprising Rita. "That was a well thought out interview and I have no doubt it will be a well thought out article." She didn't miss the hint of a threat in his voice. "I think, if you continue in this way, we can have a mutually beneficial relationship moving forwards." That caught her interest.

"How mutually beneficial?" Rita was not an idiot. She had kept this interview honest and straightforward partially because she didn't want to risk being stuck in a jar again, but also because she knew what an exclusive like this could do for her career.

"I'll not say I'll never speak with another reporter, but I see no reason to give anyone else an exclusive such as this."

"And in return?"

"There will no doubt come a time where you will be required to print something controversial. Though I rather think you're used to that." Rita didn't have to think long on an offer like that.

"Controversial, yes. Write something that could get me killed, no."

"I doubt it will come to that. He'll have more important things to worry about by then." He did not try to play coy with who the controversial piece would be about. "But should you fear for your safety you need only come to Hogwarts. She will protect you until we find a better place for you, likely at one of my properties abroad." Rita thought on that for a moment, but only a moment.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Lord Gryffindor." She said, shaking his hand vigorously before taking her leave. Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room and informed Ginny that he'd made friends with Rita as instructed. Ginny knew that Rita could be a powerful ally but Harry would have to get over what she'd written about them last year. Harry had been hesitant at first but ultimately had agreed. He thought that would be the most difficult thing he had to do that week, but he was wrong. A week passed with nothing of significance happening, only more owls for Harry as well as many looks and even new attitudes from the students; Gryffindor house especially was over the moon that their beloved Harry Potter was the owner of Hogwarts. On Friday, as they were exiting their last class of the day, Draco pushed passed Harry and sent his most snooty sneer his cousin's way; their signal that something was wrong. They hurried back to Godric's chambers where Draco was already waiting thanks to Petra. They could see how frantic he was and Hermione immediately went to her boyfriend's side.

"What is it, what's wrong?" She asked almost as frantically as Draco looked.

"I don't know. I felt my family ring grow cold in class." After turning fifteen some months ago Draco had gotten the family ring due him as the heir to House Malfoy. It was tradition to give the ring to the heir when they reached seventeen as it was expected that they would then focus more on the family business and the ring would give them access to everything they needed. To receive it earlier than seventeen was a sign that the current lord trusted you and that you had proven yourself to him. Essentially it was a status symbol so of course Draco had to have it.

"It's alright, Draco." Harry said. "Dobby, Winky? Take us to Malfoy Manor immediately." The two elves wasted no time and they quickly appeared in the Malfoy's sitting room, where the Legion had already gathered.

"What's going on?" Draco demanded of his parents even as he breathed a sigh of relief that they were alright.

"The Dark Lord did not take kindly to the news that you a Gryffindor's heir, nor that he has no claim to Hogwarts, even though he too is a founder's heir." Said Lucius. "He had ordered me to find a way to lure you to the Department of Mysteries so he may finally get that prophecy. It is to happen tonight."

"Tonight?" Hermione shrieked. "How does he expect you to do that when there's no reason for you to even be at Hogwarts right now, or to call Harry home?" Her worry for him was evident and Lucius grasped her hand with a small smile.

"Thank you, Poppet." He murmured.

"Through me." Draco answered her question. "If father is as loyal as he claims then he will be preparing me to enter the Dark Lord's service. No doubt he expects me to accomplish this task." Lucius nodded.

"But how?" Hermione asked again, her worry growing. Draco merely looked to her and after a moment she understood. "No!" She snapped angrily. "I will not be the damsel in distress this time as well! It is preposterous and misogynistic and I will not be a part of it!"

"Yes, it is all that, but it is also the only option we have ." He said and Hermione scowled.

"Explain." She knew, as they all did, that if he was right she'd agree no matter how demeaning she thought it.

"We have two, maybe three hours at most to put this together." Draco said. "Father needs to get to Harry and I'm at school with him. I also happen to be courting his lovely sister for whom he would do anything. It would only be too easy to lure you away for a snog only to kidnap you. It's the easiest and most obvious way to ensure without a doubt that Harry would rush wherever he needed to save you."

"Except that if you kidnap me our courting is over!" She exclaimed sorrowfully. "And it would be expected that Harry bans you from the castle so there goes your education and usefulness to You-Know-Who."

"Not if you didn't know who it is, love." He replied calmly. "All I have to do is say jump and Crabbe and Goyle will ask how high. If they use disillusionment charms and took you by surprise you'd have no idea who kidnapped you. I could then run to Harry under the guise of the worried suitor, pass him a ransom note I just happened to find, and send him on his way. Or on our way, actually." He amended. "If I'm as worried as I'll be pretending to be then no way I wouldn't go." Lucius glared at his son but knew there was no chance of him not going. Hermione clearly wasn't happy about it, but with a deadline of now under three hours, she agreed. A more detailed plan was made and the teens returned to Hogwarts were Draco enlisted the help of Crabbe and Goyle. The two blubbering idiots nearly butchered the plan, even though it was supposed to be impossible given Hermione was letting herself get captured. Draco played his part to perfection, making a big scene outside the Gryffindor common room until someone came to investigate. With Hermione supposedly in danger, Harry called Dobby and Winky to take them to the Department of Mysteries, Luna and Neville were to follow courtesy of Neville's own elf. When they arrived they knew that their plan could go completely awry. Lucius wasn't even here to try and do a bit of damage control, Voldemort having decided they couldn't risk him being found out. So, with no real idea of what was going to happen and that Hermione was safe only so long as the prophecy remained on the shelf, Harry Ginny, Ron, Draco, Neville and Luna entered the Department of Mysteries.

"Keep a sharp eye out." Harry muttered as he led them through a set of doors; the ransom letter Draco had 'found' had been very specific on exactly where to go. So far they were the only ones here, the adults being on standby with Dobby and Winky so as to keep them out of it long enough for them to have the element of surprise.

"Remember your training." Ginny whispered. "We've been working towards this, training harder than ever before." This was very true. Since the end of last year when a Voldemort without a body had overpowered them in minutes they had all doubled down, though none more so than Harry and Ginny. They had realized that they'd been going about it all wrong. They had been trying to incorporate Godric's knowledge into their fighting style when it had to be the other way around; to use the spells they knew only because of Godric, they had to fit their fighting into the casting, not the casting into the fighting. Kingsley, Tonks and Madam Bones all said they had gotten very good – they'd all been beaten in practice by the teens at least once – but whether it was good enough against Voldemort remained to be seen. "Luna, Neville, you stick with one of us at all times, understand?" They both nodded, neither taking offence as they knew it was only because they'd been training for only a few months instead of years. When they reached row ninety-seven they stopped, not seeing Hermione or anyone else. Turning to look at the shelves, Harry searched for what had brought them here. It didn't take him long to find it.

" _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. – Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter."_ Harry read, almost reaching up to take it, wanting to know what it said, but he stopped himself in time.

"It doesn't leave the shelf until I see Hermione's safe." He called out, each of them raising their wands in different directions.

"Haha!" The voice sounded very much the wicked witch from muggle movies. Draco shuddered having heard that voice at Christmas for the first time in fourteen years. "He knows how to play! Itty, bitty, baby…Potter." Bellatrix Lestrange appeared from the darkness pulling Hermione along with her. Thankfully she appeared fine, aside from the mad witch's wand pointed at her.

"Alright, Hermione?" Harry still had to ask.

"For now." Bellatrix answered for her. Harry took a second to think about it because reaching up and grasping the prophecy orb.

"Now let her go or I'll smash it." Again Bellatrix cackled.

"I don't think so, ickle Potter. Hand it over or she dies." Harry smirked.

"That's not how this works, Lestrange. You had leverage to get me to do what you want until this point. Now we play by my rules or this gets destroyed. I don't think Voldemort will be too happy about that, do you?"

"You dare speak his name?" Her previously amused demeanour changed rapidly. "You filthy half-blood!"

"Now, now, Bella, there's no need for name calling." Bellatrix snarled and pressed her wand into Hermione's cheek.

"Hand if over, Potter!"

"Aunt Bella!" Draco stepped forward. Whether she had noticed him before or not she hadn't said anything and tried to look surprised now.

"Draco?" It was obvious that she'd been told he would likely be there. "What are you doing with Potter?"

"I am courting his sister, Aunt. Please, let her go."

"You're weak, Draco," She replied. "Like you father. If only I had been there for you growing up. You could have been a fine edition to the Dark Lord's forces." Draco didn't bother responding to that but instead proposed a compromise.

"The same time then? Lord Potter will hand over the orb right when you release Miss Black." Bellatrix's eyes flashed at the mudblood using her family name, but said nothing and agreed to the proposal. They both stepped forward and Harry held out the orb. Narcissa had assured them that her sister wouldn't trust another with something so precious to the Dark Lord, and so to be able to take it from him Bellatrix either had to release Hermione or lower her wand, either of which they were counting on. She chose the latter and the moment the orb touched her and they made their move.

" _Stupefy!"_ Five voices rang out at the same time that Hermione grabbed the orb from Bellatrix and Harry grabbed Hermione, pulling her away from the mad witch.

" _Reducto!"_ Ginny shouted, pointing to the shelves next to Bellatrix. They didn't wait around to see what the damage was and instead took off at a run back the way they'd come. It wasn't long until they heard the sounds of people pursuing them; their stunt had bought them two minutes if they were lucky. When they reached the circular room with all the doors they ran in the opposite direction than the exit. Running through the door they didn't hesitate in jumping off the cliff within, knowing what awaited them if they didn't was worse.

" _Arresto Momentum!"_ Harry stopped them from crashing. They were just about to continue running when several black clouds appeared and attacked. It was the Death Eaters, obviously, but the teens weren't prepared for such an attack and were knocked to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Harry was alone. Frantically he looked around for his friends and found them quickly enough, in the hands of the Death Eaters.

"Now, Potter," Bellatrix said as she sauntered towards him. "Give me the prophecy or they all die." Even Draco was being held hostage, though it was doubtful they'd actually kill him, believing his true allegiances lied with them. Harry looked to each of his friends in turn and saw clearly the looks that told him he'd better not hand the orb over, but he also saw fear. Unable to do otherwise, Harry handed over the prophecy. Bellatrix was about to let out another cackle but a pop sounding behind her stopped her.

"Get away from my godson." Foregoing magic, Sirius punched his cousin square in the face. The force of it knocked her down and the prophecy with her. The orb smashed against the floor and the others took that as their cue to join in. All of the Legion, save Lucius and Narcissa, were there, but they weren't the only ones. Not two minutes after the Legion arrived, Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix did as well. The extra forces were enough to see the teens free and the battle turn in their favour. Of course, even with the prophecy gone the Death Eaters weren't giving up. As the battle grew more intense, Unforgiveable Curses started to be thrown around.

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ Three killing curses were sent Harry's way in quick succession but somehow he managed to dodge them all. Still, more curses came, though Harry gave as good as, or better than, he got. He was happy to note that he wasn't even using his full power, though it was quite on purpose, they weren't going to show their entire hand until they had to. The battle continued and Harry was so caught up in his own fight that he didn't realize that the last killing curse sent his way wasn't actually for him until it was too late.

"Sirius!"

* * *

 **A/N - ...I will say nothing here except that I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**

 **Review please!**


	51. Complete At Last

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 51 – Complete at Last**

* * *

Harry's heart stopped as he looked on as his godfather fell backwards through the archway in the death room of the Department of Mysteries. They had researched the entire department when they first found out about the prophecy, though not much information was available. The Unspeakables, those that worked in the Department of Mysteries, being called so because their work was unspeakable. Madam Bones had been able to get a bit more from an Unspeakable that owed her a favour so they had a vague idea of what most of the rooms in the department were for, this one being the study of death. As Sirius fell, Harry let out a great roar, his magic answering his anguish and bursting forth from within him. Friend and foe alike were knocked down, except for Ginny. Seeing the look on her husband's face, Ginny ran to him but he was already on the move.

"I killed Sirius Black!" Bellatrix sang happily. She had run the moment she'd cast the killing curse so had already been out of the room when Harry's magical outburst happened. Seeing she hadn't been hit, he'd taken off after her, leaving Ginny to chase after them both. "I killed Sirius Black!"

" _Crucio!"_ Harry had never felt such hatred before. The spell hit its target and Bellatrix let out a scream, though it didn't last long and quickly turned into a cackle.

"Haha! Ickle bitty Potter can't even cast the spell right!" She crowed. "You have to-"

"Mean it." Another voice spoke and Harry turned to his left as Voldemort appeared. "You have to mean it, Harry. She killed him, she deserves to feel your pain. You know the spell, Harry."

"Harry!" Ginny had caught up with them and didn't hesitate to place herself in front of Harry.

"Ah, Mrs. Potter." Voldemort hissed.

"That's Lady Gryffindor to you." She snarled back. "You can leave now. The prophecy is gone, Tom-"

"You dare-"

"Yes I dare!" She screamed, though took a moment after to catch her breath. "Only sixteen or not, it was still you that was in my head for a year. You, who's life before Hogwarts I was told all about." This was only partially true, or at least Ginny thought it was. Tom had shared some of his past with her, but how much was actually the truth she didn't know. "And you whom I know to be nothing but a pathetic bully." Voldemort didn't even look phased. "So leave, Tom. What you came for is gone." He said nothing and simply stared at her for a moment.

"You amuse me, child." He said finally. "Perhaps once your husband is dead I'll keep you around as a sort of fool"

"You won't touch her!" Harry growled, joining the conversation as he moved to stand with Ginny, raising his wand for a fight.

"We will see, won't we, Harry?" He shot off the first spell, which Harry blocked, the second spell being sent by Ginny. They battled for the longest ninety seconds of Harry and Ginny's lives. Both were glad to see that while there were many close calls they were more or less holding their own, but that did not mean that they could get complacent. After ninety seconds, however, the battle was ended for them by Dumbledore who had arrived and took them out of the fight with a wave of his wand.

"It was foolish of you to come here tonight, Tom. The aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone. And you…shall be dead." Voldemort clearly deemed Dumbledore the bigger threat for he turned all his attention towards his old professor. That suited Ginny just fine. With someone else fighting the dark lord she called for Winky and took Harry home.

 **-H/G-**

They landed in his room at Potter Manor and Winky left immediately as Harry collapsed into Ginny's arms and wept. It was some time before they pulled apart, both having cried themselves out. Harry looked up at Ginny and she sent him all her love through their bond. It was enough that Harry couldn't help himself and so leaned up to kiss her. It was a nice kiss and Ginny leaned into it, though nice quickly turned to heated. Hands began to roam, tongues battled and it was only when Ginny took his shirt off did Harry pull away.

"No, don't." Ginny murmured.

"I'm not-"

"Yes you are. You promised." Harry looked confused. "When I reached the age of consent at sixteen, or when he returned. You can't go around with a piece of him in your head when he's at full strength."

"I thought you'd forgot about that." He frowned.

"Well I haven't. And I've been patient enough this year, it should have happened last summer." Harry's frown deepened. "The fact you promised aside, we both need this. We need to feel loved, to not have him weighing us down anymore, for our souls to finally be complete as one." She could see his resolved weakening. "And I'm ready. I have been for months." Harry could hear and feel the sincerity in her voice and his resolve crumbled. Reaching up he pulled Ginny against him tightly and snogged her with all he had. It wasn't long before more clothes were removed and hands roamed to places they hadn't before. It was awkward, neither of them knew what they were doing, but with each little gasp of pleasure they grew more confident. Finally, Ginny reached for her wand and cast the contraception spell her mum had taught her, and Harry lined himself up with her entrance. Neither could describe the feeling beyond pure bliss as he sank into her for the first time. The awkwardness continued though as they figured things out, but as long as they both felt pleasure they knew they were doing something right. As their pleasure mounted, a pressure began to build up in Harry's head that quickly turned into a blinding pain. Ginny rolled them over and took charge when that happened. They weren't sure how long it was, but eventually power once again burst forth from Harry, though this time it was dark and weak and did nothing but fade away. The two reached completion shortly after and collapsed, breathing heavily.

" _Merlin…Tonks was right, I didn't know what I've been missing."_

"Neither have I." Harry said and Ginny's head snapped in his direction.

"What did you say?"

"I said neither have I. I didn't know what I've been missing either." Ginny stared at him for a moment.

"Harry, I didn't say that out loud." His eyes widened.

"But then…"

" _It looks like Nicolas and Perenelle were right."_ She thought. _"After completing the bond we can hear each other's thoughts."_

" _Yeah…looks like it."_ Harry thought back. The two laid there for a moment more before Ginny leaned up to kiss him, only to stop short.

"Harry your scar!" She gasped. Harry's hand automatically reached up to rub it and was pleased to not feel any pain. "It's faded so much." She continued and a smile broke out. "It's gone! The horcrux is gone!" A smile grew on Harry's face as well and he leapt out of bed to go look for himself. She was right, of course, and the sight of his scar had never made him happier. Turning back, Harry saw that Ginny was staring at him hungrily and realized that he was stark naked. Harry made to cover himself but ultimately decided against it.

"That's right, Harry. Nothing wrong with your wife seeing you starkers." She had read his thoughts, though not on purpose. "And yes, this is going to take some getting used to." Having seen the horcrux gone, her own thoughts turned to the underlying grief he was still feeling, so it shouldn't have been a surprise when he read her thoughts this time.

"What am I going to do without him, Gin?"

"You're going to live, Mr. Potter." She said. "You're going to grieve, _we're_ going to grieve and then we're going to continue moving forwards. Not move on," She amended. "Never move on, Harry, he will never be forgotten and we will always grieve him, but we must continue forwards and learn to live with our grief." Harry knew she was right but he didn't yet know if he could live with his grief, it was that strong. Ginny held him for several minutes as he cried himself out once more. When he had no more tears in him, Harry gently kissed Ginny as if to thank her and the two of them got dressed.

"Everyone should be here by now." Harry said, trying to sound normal. "Once Dumbledore arrived I can't imagine the battle took long." Nodding in agreement, Ginny took Harry's hand and the two headed downstairs. They were right that everyone was present, though a familiar voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Come on, Moony, I'm fine!" They raced into the kitchen and came to a sudden stop at what they saw.

"Thank Merlin you're safe." Sirius was the first to spot them. "Winky told us you were fine, but I had to see for myself." Harry's eyes were wide and he was staring unbelievably at his godfather. "What?" With a strangled cry Harry dashed forward and threw himself into Sirius' arms. To say Sirius was surprised was an understatement, though he returned Harry's hug as he looked to Ginny.

"We thought you were dead." She said, crying her own tears of happiness. "We saw Bellatrix's spell hit you and then you fell through that archway…" Sirius understood now and he couldn't blame Harry's reaction; he'd be just as big a mess if their roles were reversed. Sirius held Harry tightly as they were joined by Remus, the three who'd been each other's only family for the last fourteen years comforting each other. After several minutes they pulled apart and Harry finally dried his tears.

"How?" Was all he asked.

"I fell back to dodge my dear cousin's curse, not realizing the archway was that close. I did go through it, but I got lucky. According to all the tests both wizarding and goblin healers can run I am perfectly alright, so whatever that archway does it does not kill people." Harry and Ginny breathed a sigh of relief.

"And the battle?" Ginny asked.

"Went quite well, all things considered." Said Madam Bones. "Three of the seven Death Eaters that were there were caught last night, including Walden McNair, a Ministry employee. Bellatrix Lestrange managed to escape, but the most important thing is that the Minister can no longer deny that You-Know-Who has returned, too many people saw him." Harry smirked.

"Good. And Dumbledore?"

"Became his usual 'holier than thou' self once Fudge had to admit to Voldemort's return." Remus said. "He wants to see you, Harry."

"I'm sure he does. He now knows that I know of the prophecy and he's the only one who can tell me about it. I'm sure he's just dying to hold that over me."

"He knows?!" Sirius jumped up, enraged.

" _S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D. – Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter."_ Hermione recited, having heard Harry clearly from the shadows when he'd read the tag out loud. "I don't know anyone else with that long a name, or those initials except for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore."

"And S.P.T.?" Bill asked and Hermione shrugged.

"Could be Trelawney." Said Fred. "Sybill Patricia Trelawney, S.P.T." How he knew her middle name they didn't ask.

"It would explain why Dumbledore was so adamant that she not leave the castle when Umbridge sacked her." Mused Draco.

"That fraud a true seer?" Hermione scoffed.

"He may be right, Hermione." Said Ron. "True seers don't remember the prophecies they give, nor do they have to be gifted in divination as a whole."

"I see you were listening, Ronald." Said Luna, who had explained this to the group back when they wondered if she was a seer. Ron blushed and looked away.

"And Uncle Lucius?" Harry noted the Malfoy patriarch wasn't among them.

"With _him."_ Narcissa replied with a shudder. "Though he does not think he will be in danger. He succeeded in his task and was kept out of the battle by the Dark Lord himself. He could not have even known things were not going as planned, let alone done anything about it." She clearly was hoping that this was the case, but with Voldemort there was no guarantee that he'd be reasonable.

"Right, well he's probably going to be awhile, so no point waiting to speak with Dumbledore. I assume he went back to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.

"That's what he said he'd do." Said Sirius. Harry nodded and he and Ginny stood to leave, but Mr. Weasley wasn't quite ready to let them go.

"Harry, Ginny? Is there is a reason that Harry's scar is much less visible now?" The teens blushed and Remus and Sirius rushed over to see for themselves.

"Dear Merlin, it is!" Neither had noticed it before now when it was pointed out to them.

"I thought so." Mr. Weasley continued. "We won't comment on it after this, but did it work? Is it gone?"

"Were you two safe?" Mrs. Weasley added, all of her children coughing uncomfortably and looking away.

"Yes." Harry mumbled. "To all three."

"Good." Said Mr. Weasley. "Off you go now." Harry and Ginny left as quickly as they could, not truly believing that they'd gotten away from a lecture about them having had sex so young. It seemed though, that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were more concerned about the horcrux being gone then about their daughter's virginity. And that they weren't going to become grandparents anytime soon, of course. Once they were out of sight of the room Harry called Dobby who took them to Hogwarts, directly into the Headmaster's office, where Dumbledore sat behind is ornate desk.

"Ah!" He put aside his quill when he saw them. "Thank you both for coming." He had only mentioned speaking with Harry but hadn't really thought that Ginny wouldn't come as well.

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Harry's tone was guarded, though not hostile; they would listen to what Dumbledore had to say.

"Yes, I gather that you have worked out that it was to me that Professor Trelawney gave the prophecy you sought tonight?" He confirmed both his involvement and that Fred's theory was indeed right.

"We have. Though we wonder why it was kept from us in the first place." Said Ginny, neither making the distinction between them anymore.

"I admit I did no think you ready."

"That is not your call to make, Headmaster." Ginny's tone had turned to ice. "Now tell us the truth about it. And don't think to lie to Hogwarts' heir while inside her walls." If Dumbledore thought she was being harsh he didn't say anything.

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ " They took a moment to allow it to sink in, though none of it was truly shocking.

" ' _Neither can live while the other survives'…_ Either Voldemort or I are going to have to kill the other." Dumbledore seemed surprised that he was taking it this well. "This prophecy is not the only one about Voldemort and I, Headmaster." He and Ginny had decided to be honest about the prophecy Godric had left them, and even about their power to a certain extent.

"I'm sure you're wondering how two fifth years held off one of the darkest wizards of all time for so long." It wasn't a question, though Ginny answered it anyways. "Godric Gryffindor left more than just his blood to Harry. There is a power he gifted us that makes us stronger."  
"Though you won't tell me what it is." Ginny shook her head.

"The specifics are not relevant." Said Harry. "Aside from the power, he also left a prophecy, given while both he and Slytherin were still alive. It foretold that the feud between their houses would last many lifetimes until both founders were reborn. When that happened, history would repeat itself and a war between lion and snake would commence that would tear our world apart until one side triumphs over the other."

"We have known for some time that Harry would have to kill Voldemort." Ginny didn't leave room for any other option.

"Whether or not Hogwarts has cast him aside, Salazar Slytherin is still reborn in Tom Riddle, just as Godric Gryffindor is reborn in me."

"I see." The Headmaster mulled over this new information. "Then it is more important than ever that you allow me to train you to help defeat him."

"And why must you be the one to train me?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "What do you know that others do not?"

"I will reveal all in time, Harry, while we train." So he would not tell them about the horcruxes.

"Very well then," Dumbledore looked surprised that it was that easy. "We shall train, Headmaster, though without your assistance."

"When you are ready to tell us the truth let us know and perhaps we will re-consider. Winky!" The elf appeared and took them both back home.

* * *

 **A/N - The horcrux is gone! Ginny's right, she was quite patient. And yes, Sirius is alive. I'm a sucker for a happy ending that couldn't have happened as well if Sirius died...well died now at least. Mwahaha.**

 **Review please!**


	52. Truth and Trust

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 52 – Truth and Trust**

* * *

The mood the next day was sombre to say the least. News of Voldemort's return had finally made the papers and there was a sense of fear in the air. Fudge was through as Minister, going as ungracefully as Madam Bones had predicted. The Head of the DMLE had been declared Acting Minister and had immediately put into effect harsh punishments against anyone participating in terrorist activities – what she termed Voldemort and his Death Eaters – as well as numerous protections for those most vulnerable to a terrorist attack, meaning the muggleborns. Having put all this into place in a matter of weeks, it was no surprise that she became a target for Voldemort. Three attempts were made on her life within the span of a month, the last of which had nearly succeeded in killing both her and her niece, Susan. It was then that she expedited the elections and, at Harry's insistence, moved herself and Susan into Potter Manor, after the damage done to Bones Manor during the last assassination attempt. Kingsley ran for Minister as planned but was beaten out by Rufus Scrimgeour, Deputy Head of the DMLE. Scrimgeour was not a bad Minister, though he focused more on an offensive against Voldemort that left their defences weak; several people paid for it with their lives.

Through all of this, studying for the O.W.L. examinations did not stop, though it was made easier with the return of Dumbledore and the natural order of things. Even so, Hermione went into a panic that lasted the whole month before their exams and so by default the rest of their group were in a panic as well. Naturally, she had no reason to worry, though she still did even after the exam was complete.

"What did you put for questions four?" She asked them all after their History of Magic exam. I'm not sure I got the names of all the goblin leaders right from the battle of 1792."

"They all have names like Ulric the Ugly and Sion the Scourge." Said Ron. "Just make them up and you'll get at least half right."

"Ronald!" Hermione looked completely aghast. "Tell me you did not make up something on the exam." Ron hesitated too long in answering for her liking. "You idiot! You…" She started in on a rant that Harry and Ginny tuned out.

"Are we going to have to relive each exam afterwards."

"Probably."

"As if they weren't bad enough the first time." She grumbled. The rest of the exams went by in a similar way but eventually they had to end. Now they just had to live with Hermione until the results came. The fifth years weren't the ones sitting important exams this year. As seventh years, Fred and George had to sit their N.E.W.T.s, though they didn't see a reason for it. They wanted to open a joke shop, after all, but Mrs. Weasley wouldn't hear of it. Unbeknownst to her, Harry had already invested in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, as it was to be called, or that her twin sons already had premises in Diagon Alley. However, Harry had made his investment conditional on them finishing school so that his mother-in-law couldn't kill him, and as he was the reason they could open their shop in the first place, both had readily agreed.

 **-H/G-**

Summer came and shortly after the exam results did as well. Hermione got all Outstandings, of course, while Harry, Ginny and Ron Failed only History of Magic, though that was no real surprise; that particular class was so boring and as Professor Binns never looked up from the textbook he was reading them, most students used this class to catch up on sleep. Fred and George passed all their exams as well, though there were a couple Acceptables in there, much to the dismay of Mrs. Weasley. This summer was no different from the last in the sense that their intense training continued, though this year another wished to add their own tuition to the mix.

"Professor." Harry greeted Dumbledore wearily as he and Ginny entered the man's office, having refused to allow him access to Potter Manor. "What can we do for you?"

"I wished to again offer my services as a tutor. I believe it time that I took a bigger interest in your education." Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Thank you for the offer, Headmaster, but, again, we will have to respectfully decline." Said Ginny.

"I know we have had our differences, Harry, but do you not think it time to put them aside? For the greater good?"

"For the greater good." Harry repeated. "Is that not the same excuse you gave Sirius for trying to disregard my parents' will and send me to my wizard hating relatives?"

"Harry-"

"Lord Gryffindor to you, Headmaster!" Dumbledore sighed.

"Lord Gryffindor, I was merely doing what I thought best for everyone."

"Exactly our problem with you, Professor." Said Ginny. "You do what _you_ thinkis best. You take it upon yourself to be the modern day Merlin, all knowing and never wrong. Doesn't matter what the law says, what those actually responsible for Harry's care thought, if it came from Albus Dumbledore that is all that should matter."

"Lady Gryff-"

"Fortunately, you are not Merlin, Headmaster. You do not know everything, nor are you the only one with whom information is safe." Harry continued. "If we had not discovered it for ourselves, were you ever going to share the prophecy with us?" Dumbledore didn't answer. "I thought not. At least not unless it suited _you_ and how _you_ think things must play out, regardless that it is me and my future it is about."

"You think yourself the chess master, but this is not a game, Professor. These are people's lives you are playing with and until it stops and you are ready to share all you know and work with us instead of trying to manipulate us to your will, we cannot, and will not, trust you."

"My wife speaks for us both." Said Harry when Dumbledore looked his way. "Until that time, Headmaster, we would appreciated you restricting your attempts to interfere in my life to school matters." Without another word they turned and left. Dumbledore sighed again and slouched in his chair.

"Did you really expect anything different?" Snape came out from the shadows where he'd stood disillusioned.

"I had hoped Harry had grown out of his hatred. It will not bode well for anyone if it continues."

"Really, Albus!" Snape scoffed. "The boy is mature beyond reason given his age, he is loyal to a fault and has enough love pouring out of him it sickens me." It was said with no small amount of derision. "Just because he does not play to your tune does not change that."

"You are defended Harry Potter, Severus?" Snape's eyes narrowed.

"You speak of putting aside past hatred, perhaps it is time I do the same." This was as revealing of his loyalties to Harry that Snape had ever come to revealing to Dumbledore, but he thought it time.

"Truly?" Dumbledore seemed genuinely surprised.

"I will never get along with the mutt or Lupin but I can recognize that they sincerely want what is best for the boy…same as Lily would. I believe it time that I put aside my hatred of James Potter and remember that the boy is also Lily's son. She would be disgusted by how I have treated him." He hated saying even this much, things that Dumbledore already knew, but this was an opening he had to take. Dumbledore was more shaken than he seemed by what Harry and Ginny had said, something Snape recognized after all these years, and he knew it was best to get the two of them to work together; it was the best hope for the wizarding world if the prophesized one and one of the most powerful and brilliant wizards alive worked together. If he could shake Dumbledore further, perhaps he would come to see that what Harry and Ginny had said was true and he was not always right. Still, shaken though he was Dumbledore had not broken yet.

"Harry and I must work together if we are to defeat Voldemort."

 _Exactly what I'm trying to accomplish,_ thought Snape.

"Yet he does not trust you. And can you blame the boy? I would not trust you either were I in his place."

"But-"

"Albus, you are going to have to get over whatever ideas you had for the boy and find a new strategy to work with him or you will lose your chance for good. And this is coming from _me._ " Snape said and with a billow of his cloak he left.

 **-H/G-**

That evening the Hog's Head pub in Hogsmeade received a visit from one of it's most infrequent customers. Albus sat himself at the bar, glad that the few people who were already here got up and left when he entered – the Hog's Head attracted a more seedy crowd and he was the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot after all – for tonight was not for just anyone's ears. He felt the pub's wards activating, closing it for the rest of the night and a tumbler of Dragon Barrel brandy was put in front of him.

"What is it this time?" Dumbledore looked up at the face of the proprietor, who with the long beard he sported could have been a younger version of himself.

"You're beard is longer." He commented.

"And you look older." Dumbledore sniggered; of course he came back with a smart-ass remark.

"Time has a way of making all of us older, Aberforth."

"You did not come here to spout your hallowed wisdom to me, Albus, so why are you here?" Dumbledore sighed and looked up at the portrait behind the bar. The girl it depicted could not have been more than thirteen years old – though Albus knew her to be eleven here – and waved shyly at him.

"Hello, Ariana."

"Hello, Albus." She smiled softly at him.

"Enough. Now what do you want?"

"Can I not just come to visit my brother and sister, Abe?"

"No. Now start talking or get out."

"It's Harry."

"Of course it is. For the past sixteen years it's always about the boy." Aberforth poured his own glass of brandy. "What has he done this time?"

"He doesn't trust me." Aberforth snorted.

"Good on him. _I_ don't trust you and I'm your brother."

"He must trust me if we are to work together, Abe, and we must work together. It is the only hope of defeating Voldemort."

"Say that's true, why does he have to change to work with you? Why can't you change to work with him?"

"It's not that easy, Abe, he doesn't know the whole truth as I do." The younger Dumbledore brother didn't even have to think on his reply.

"Only because you won't tell him. Albus, what did you expect me to say? That the boy is wrong, you are right, and he must conform to your will? You know me better than that. You're wrong here and he's right, and you need to give up your plans and work with him on his terms if you're going to work with him at all."

"Severus said the same thing this afternoon." He replied with a wry smile.

"I don't trust that man either, but he's right." Said Aberforth. "Give up, Albus, and work with the boy. Your plans mean nothing if he won't follow them, so why don't you try something new for you and actually explain your plan and get input from other people to find the best solution. You're not all-knowing, Albus."

"Severus said that too."

"Good. I'm glad someone did." The two brothers lapsed into silence for a few moments, taking a sip of their drinks.

"If you don't trust me, or even like me, Abe, why do you let me come here and pour my heart out to you? Why do you keep my secrets, after all these years?" Albus finally asked.

"Because like it or not you are my brother, Albus, and that still counts for something."

 **-H/G-**

A month after their meeting with Dumbledore, and a few days after Harry's sixteenth birthday, it appeared that a new strategy was exactly what Dumbledore was going to try, and Harry had to admit it wasn't a horrible strategy. The old man was trying to find a way to him through the people he was close with, though not in a malicious way, nor was he trying to get his friends and family to convince him to conform to Dumbledore's will, which is what made the strategy not horrible. As summer drew to a close, he found an opening that Harry and Ginny could not resist.

"He's asked me to help him break the wards on a house in Little Hangleton." The town where Voldemort had holed himself up for the past year. He had vacated the Riddle House in favour of Malfoy Manor earlier that week and to say that all the Malfoys were less than thrilled was quite the understatement. Draco was spending almost all his time at Potter Manor and got away with it because of Hermione. He claimed that courting her was going well, which appeased Voldemort for now. Lucius and Narcissa, however, did not have such an excuse and so were stuck playing the happy hosts.

"Did he say why?" Harry asked Bill, whose curse breaking skills had been sought out.

"No, but what else can it be?" Dumbledore had clearly had the same idea as them about Little Hangleton and had managed to get there before them.

"You accepted?" Bill nodded.

"If it gets another one destroyed I'd help Bellatrix Lestrange herself." Harry shuddered.

"Let us hope it doesn't came to that."

"Will you be joining us?"

"Yes, I think so, dear brother." Said Ginny.

The following day Albus arrived to the meeting place on the outskirts of Little Hangleton to find that Bill did not come alone.

"Harry, Ginevra, what are you doing here?"

"Cut the crap, Professor." Snapped Ginny with a roll of her eyes. "You knew that moment you approached Bill that he'd tell us about this little outing. Now why are we here?" They had decided to give him one last chance to tell the truth. Dumbledore sighed and took out his wand, casting several privacy charms before sitting down on a nearby rock.

"You are right that I knew young William would tell you." He started. "And I admit no small hope that you would come." They waited for him to continue. "I have thought on what you said at the beginning of the summer about honesty and you are right. I cannot hope to gain your help and trust while giving nothing in return."

"En eloquent way of saying we won't blindly follow you." Dumbledore had the decency to look properly chastised.

"Yes, well it is time, past time, for me to explain things to you." He paused for a moment before pushing on. "What do you know about horcruxes?" He was clearly expecting 'what are horcruxes' to be the answer and Harry was only too happy to dash his expectations.

"You mean those containers for Voldemort's soul he's been using to stay alive?" For the first time, Harry got to see the Headmaster genuinely shocked.

"I beg your pardon?" He said finally.

"We know about the horcruxes, Professor, we have since third year."

"But how?"

"In the interest of honesty," Said Ginny, "We know because blood is not the only inheritance Harry got from Godric Gryffindor."

"He left me his magic and his knowledge." If Dumbledore was ready to tell them about the horcruxes, then they could share at least that much with him.

"I see." If anything Dumbledore looked happy, though it quickly turned to sadness.

"In the interest of honesty, then, there is something else I suspect."

"That Harry was a horcrux? And had to die to get rid of it?" Again he was shocked. "We knew that too and took measures to ensure he didn't have to die to destroy it. Harry is no longer a horcrux." Ginny's tone made it clear that if the Headmaster decided not to believe her and should try to see to Harry's death anyways then he wouldn't like the consequences.

"You are certain?" He still had to ask.

"Our bond it complete, Headmaster." Ginny said while Harry cringed, knowing that Dumbledore would know what that meant. Ginny didn't care though, she would have no misunderstandings in this. "Do you really think Voldemort could survive such love?" Finally Dumbledore smiled and a tear actually fell.

"No. No, I am quite certain he could not." He said, wiping away the tear. "Forgive me, but to know, after all these years, that the thing I feared most does not need to come to pass is a great relief."

"You feared me dying most in the world? Out of everything?" Harry was sceptical.

"Well, perhaps not most in the world, but it has sat heavy with me since I first saw your scar fifteen years ago. It is why I have hid the truth from you. I cared too much to allow your childhood to be taken from you."

"And yet you would have sent me to a home that given my aunt's feelings on magic would almost certainly have been an abusive one." He didn't buy Dumbledore's claim of caring too much for him. "You have a funny way of showing you care."

"Harry-"

"No, enough." He held up his hand. "We do not think you evil, Professor, but we have yet to see a reason to trust you, especially given you keep potentially life saving information to yourself. But we digress, we're here to destroy a horcrux, so may we go?" After a moment Dumbledore nodded and led them down the road to a decrepit little shack. Bill's wand was out and casting detection spells the moment it was clear this was their destination. He came back with news that took both him and Dumbledore combined a full half-hour to unravel without setting off one of the traps. Eventually, though, they were able to get inside.

"What is this place?" Ginny asked.

"This is the Gaunt House." Dumbledore replied. "The Gaunts were once a very respectable pureblood family until their ancestry became such an obsession that they lost everything. Believing that being descended from Salazar Slytherin made you practically a god was a family trait Voldemort inherited."

"This was his mother's house?" It had to be. They knew his father was a muggle so the Slytherin line had to have come from his mother.

"Yes. From what I have been able to piece together, Merope Gaunt loved the dashing Thomas Riddle from afar until one day she decided to feed him a love potion and they ran off together. Merope eventually stopped giving her by then husband the potion as she thought he had truly grown to love her and her unborn child. She was wrong, and Tom Riddle Sr. left them the moment he was no longer until the potion's effects. Merope eventually made it to the orphanage where I first met an eleven-year-old Tom Riddle Jr., and gave birth before dying of childbed fever, and a broken heart.

"That's so sad." Murmured Bill.

"Yes, but it doesn't excuse his actions." Said Ginny.

"I never said it did."

"Good." Ginny felt sorry for the baby Tom Riddle had once been but she was otherwise completely unsympathetic. She knew well that Tom had started seeking power and terrorizing people at a young age, well before Hogwarts. He may have grown up never knowing real love in that orphanage, but plenty of people have loveless childhoods and don't grow up to be a power-hungry terrorist. Tom Riddle had chosen this, and Ginny knew the moment that he decided to never stop until it ruled it all: when he found out he was descended from Slytherin in his third year. As such, Ginny found it hard to feel anything beyond hatred, and a bit of fear, she had to admit.

"Shall we?" Dumbledore was holding the door open for Bill who was first through with his wand at the ready Dumbledore followed and only when they were sure it was safe were Harry and Ginny allowed in.

"It's over there." Bill pointed to where a fiery red X was floating above some floorboards. "We can't get to it though. There's a lock but there doesn't appear to be a key."

"Perhaps Harry could assist us?" Dumbledore asked and Harry understood.

" _Open."_ He hissed in Parseltongue. Two floorboards rose from the ground and put themselves aside, leaving a hole in the already decaying floor. Bill and Dumbledore carefully approached and removed an old muggle shoebox inside of which were some assorted objects, mostly toys.

"His trophies from when he was at the orphanage." Ginny identified, but one object was different. Alongside the objects of his petty thievery was an old looking gold ring that had a black stone at its centre. They were all staring at it, knowing it must be the horcrux, though one did more than just stare.

"No!" Harry suddenly screamed, smacking Dumbledore's hand away from the box where it was slowly creeping. "Are you mad?!"

"My apologies." He murmured though his attention was still fully on the ring. Harry stared at him for another moment before levitating the ring onto the floor and summoning the Sword of Gryffindor. With one swing it was over, a black mist rising from the now cracked stone, and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Four down." Muttered Ginny and they all turned to leave, not wanting to stay there a moment longer than necessary.

"Harry, I wonder if I might have the ring now that it is no longer a horcrux?" Dumbledore asked.

"You going to tell us why?"

"Personal reasons, Harry, though should it ever become more I promise to immediately divulge all." Harry thought on it a moment before agreeing. Dumbledore took the now harmless ring and apparated away without even a goodbye.

"What was all that about?" Bill asked.

"I don't know, but he'd better keep his promise." Said Harry. Dumbledore was still on his last chance, after all.

* * *

 **A/N - A Dumbledore centric chapter, and honestly it was about time.**

 **On another note I have now finished writing this story! There will be 60 chapters, though the last three are kinda short. It really should have only been two chapters, but having only 59 would annoy me so I spread it out to 60. Postings should come fast now that it's just editing as well!**

 **Review please!**


	53. Marked

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 53 – Marked**

* * *

School resumed with little fanfare and, for the first time since second year, without something to start the school year worrying about. Oh there was Voldemort, of course, but he had always been a concern and so Harry didn't classify him as this year's annual worry. September and October passed with no disturbances to them directly, though Voldemort and his Death Eaters continued to recruit and terrorize. More than a few lives were lost, including that of Horace Slughorn, a former Hogwarts professor who had taught a teenaged Tom Riddle. Dumbledore, who had yet to blow his last chance, informed them that he suspected Slughorn knew about the horcruxes, or rather that Slughorn had suspected Tom had made horcruxes, so he was a loose canon that needed to be dealt with. Dumbledore himself had not only not blown his last chance, but had earned some trust in the last two months and was now welcome at many of the meetings for Harry's Legion – the Headmaster loved the name – though was not granted access to Godric's chambers without Harry himself bringing him in. So, when Snape and Lucius brought word in mid November that the Dark Lord was obsessively searching for something, Snape only had to make his report once.

"He seems to have gone mad this last week!" Said Lucius. Everyone, including Dumbledore and McGonagall – whom Snape had actually suggested be brought in – were gathered in Godric's chambers.

"His obsession is curious." Snape agreed. "Especially as it concerns a children's story." They all looked confused. "The Dark Lord is convinced that Beedle the Bard's tale of the Three Brothers is true. He seeks the Deathstick."

"But that's rubbish!" Hermione exclaimed. "A wand fashioned by death itself that cannot be beaten?"

"I'm afraid it is not as rubbish as you believe, Miss Black." Said Dumbledore suddenly.

"What do you mean, Headmaster?" In response, Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"This is the Elder Wand." It was still new to him to be sharing information, especially where it concerned the Elder Wand, but he had promised Harry and could not afford to lose what trust he had gained. The wizarding world depended on it.

"Not you too, Albus!" McGonagall snapped.

"I'm afraid the tale is quite true, Minerva. In fact, I spent my youth searching for the Dealthy Hallows." He paused, looking quite sad and for the first time, Harry didn't want to know all he had to say.

"Tell us only what is necessary, Professor." Dumbledore smiled his thanks.

"In my youth, I searched out the Deathlty Hallows for if one was to unite them all, it is said they would become the Master of Death. With such power I could bring my sister back." Ariana Dumbledore's tragic death just after her brilliant brother's graduation from Hogwarts was no secret, though no one knew exactly how she had died or why. "I realized my folly later in life and so stopped searching, but their mere existence has continued to fascinate me. Given Voldemort's fear of death it is no surprise that he searches for them as well."

"He has not mentioned any save the Elder Wand." Said Snape. "Nor has he even mentioned Hallows by name."

"It does not surprise me that he seeks only the wand. He would have no use for the Resurrection Stone and if he had the wand he would have no need for an invisibility cloak."

"How do you know the Hallows are real?" Hermione asked, still sceptical. "How do you know your wand is the actual Elder Wand?" Dumbledore smiled softly.

"The wand's path through history is not hard to trace if one looks hard enough, especially as it leaves a trail of bodies, one wizard killing another for it. I have done my research, Miss Black, a lifetime of research. Please trust me on this one." Hermione said no more though she still didn't look convinced yet.

"And the others?" Harry asked.

"The Resurrection Stone is, I believe, the black stone from the ring we destroyed in the summer. That is why I asked to keep it. I admit that although I have stopped searching for the Hallows, I could not resist when one was presented to me."

"And the cloak?" Here Dumbledore smiled.

"I have long known where that was, ever since I overheard a young Fleamont Potter boasting that he'd been given his grandfather's invisibility cloak." Harry was shocked.

"You mean my dad's cloak?" Dumbledore nodded. "But how? I mean it's just an ordinary cloak."

"Not if it did indeed belong to your great-great-grandfather, Harry." Said Madam Bones and Harry was instantly more inclined to believe it now. "Invisibility cloaks are rare but their rarity does not mean their quality is always good. On average a good invisibility cloak will last a few years, though we have had more than a few in the DMLE last only a matter of a few months. For one to last so long, for at least five generations, is unheard of."

"So it's not an ordinary cloak then." Harry muttered. "So what do we do about it? Let's say you're right, Professor: we have all three Hallows, so what do we do? Aside from keep them away from Voldemort, of course."

"Nothing." Said Dumbledore. "As I said, it was folly to try and bring them together and that has not changed. For now, please continue to monitor him, Severus, and let us know of any new developments." Snape looked uncomfortable, as he always did now when receiving an order from Dumbledore.

"Does everyone agree with Professor Dumbledore's idea?" Ginny asked. With no better plan of their own it was agreed and people began to disperse. "Do try and remember, Headmaster, that we work together here and do not blindly follow your orders." With a quick call to Winky, Dumbledore was taken back to his office.

"He will not be happy with such a dismissal." Said McGonagall.

"We're well passed trying to please the Headmaster, Professor." Said Harry and with a badly suppressed smile, McGonagall took her leave.

 **-H/G-**

Voldemort's search for the Elder Wand continued through Christmas when he became desperate. Neither he nor his Death Eaters could locate the damn thing and his displeasure saw Lucius and Snape return more than once shaking from the aftershocks of the Cruciatus Curse. The more desperate he became, the more unhinged he was, so it was with little surprise, though no less anger, that Harry looked at the Dark Mark that now graced his cousin's arm.

"Tell me again." He said for the third time, having not retained the information the first two in his anger.

"Really?" Draco growled as Hermione applied essence of dittany to the angry red skin on his arm. "He said that Father failed him so as the next Malfoy in line to serve him it was my duty to redeem my house." What Lucius had failed at they weren't sure. After receiving the mark, Draco had been dismissed and immediately flooed to Potter Manor while his parents were expected to stay for the rest of the meeting and pretend to be thrilled their son had been marked. Voldemort had never before marked one who was underage so they had thought Draco was safe for another year, especially given Voldemort thought he was already working for him by courting Hermione and becoming a well placed spy in Harry's camp. Apparently though, that hadn't been enough and thinking about it only made Harry's anger rise. He was just about to ask Draco to explain a fourth time when the floo flared to life and admitted Lucius and Narcissa who rushed to their son's side. Both looked understandably distraught and Lucius kept apologizing, going on about how it was all his fault for ruining the last raid he'd led. He'd done so quite on purpose, as raids were generally just an excuse to kill and torture muggles, but he'd thought he'd receive the cruciatus like usual for it and not that his son would be marked as punishment instead.

"Did you tell them all?" Narcissa asked when eventually they calmed down.

"No. Harry kept asking me to repeat why I got the mark so I haven't had a chance." Harry blushed in embarrassment but didn't apologize. " _He_ gave me a task as well. To kill Dumbledore." Those present gasped. He was underage, had received the mark just today and already he was expected to becoming a killer? Harry's gaze hardened.

"He wants you to do something neither he nor his most powerful Death Eaters have been able to accomplish? How does he expect you to do that?!"

"He doesn't." The floo had flared to life again and admitted Snape.

"Severus is right. My recent show of 'weakness', as he calls it, has made the Dark Lord question me, one of his highest ranking Death Eaters. He does not expect Draco to succeed, but to fail. How I react to this is what truly concerns him. Either I do nothing, Draco fails and gets killed for it, or I prove my weakness by trying to protect my son and we both die for it." Snape nodded.

"Lucius is correct. The Dark Lord has tasked me with completing Draco's task when he fails. He believes he is almost strong enough to take the Ministry and move fully into the open, so is planning a great betrayal against you and Dumbledore."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean that both Draco and I are to show our 'true colours' by the end of the school year."

"So what now?" Draco asked finally.

"Now I report to Dumbledore and we come up with a plan." Said Snape. "Until then nothing has changed, especially not at school where we are being watched by the children of other Death Eaters." With little more than a nod goodbye, Snape turned and left.

 **-H/G-**

It was hard returning to school after the Christmas holidays and pretending nothing was wrong, especially as Draco grew paler by the day. By February, Hermione was begging him to eat instead of forcing her to watch him wither away. Draco said he'd try but ended up failing and the two had a blazing row in Godric's chambers. They needed something to go right and luckily enough, Dumbledore brought them some good news: the location of another horcrux.

"Where are we, Professor?" Harry asked as he, Ginny, Dumbledore and Remus, who'd replaced Sirius on this venture after a blazing row of their own, stood on a rock in the middle of the raging sea.

"This, Harry, is a cave near the beach that the orphanage Voldemort lived in came to each summer." He said. "I managed to locate the old matron who worked there and with some persuasion, admittedly magical, she told me everything that she could about Tom Riddle, including that he would disappear he every time they visited the beach.

"He must of gotten down here with magic." Said Remus. "The nearest beach is around that bend but you'll notice the waves crash against the cliff here. Even muggle climbers would have trouble with these waves."

"So a secluded cave only witches and wizards can get to. Sounds like the perfect hiding spot to me." Said Ginny. No one disagreed with her.

"After me please." With an agility that belied his age, Dumbledore jumped into the icy waters and began to swim to the cave. Harry, Ginny and Remus followed and it wasn't long before they reached the cave entrance and cast drying and warming charms on themselves. The cave was dark but their wands gave them just enough light to see by. Eventually they arrived at a dead end and after examining the rock for a minute, Dumbledore pulled out a knife and cut his hand, offering the blood to the stone, which opened into a doorway.

"A blood sacrifice. Voldemort would believe this would cause the person trying to enter to weaken." He said even as he healed his hand with a careless flick of his wand.

"What else do you think lies ahead?" Remus asked.

"Not a clue." Dumbledore said far too easily. "Though something nasty I'm sure." Harry agreed though unlike the Headmaster was not prepared to just wait and see what was to come. Reaching out with Godric's magic he determined that a great threat did indeed lie ahead, though he was unable to determine what.

"Wands out and stay alert." He and Ginny led the way this time, though both adults tried to stop them. They had to admit though that the detection spells the two teens were casting as they went were as good, if not better, than the ones they themselves would cast. Finally, after walking further through the dark tunnel they arrived at a large open area.

" _Lumos Maxima."_ Ginny shot the spell upwards and out into the middle of the space creating a bright light that illuminated the area. They were at a small lake with an island in the middle, though there appeared no way across. At least, there hadn't been until Dumbledore reached out and grasped an invisible rope. Pulling on it, they could see that a boat was attached to it as it emerged from the water and glided silently towards them. Dumbledore cast a few spells on the boat and sighed deeply.

"Will it hold all of us?" Remus asked.

"No. It will hold only one."

"You can't break whatever enchantments are on it?"

"Perhaps with enough time, but I rather think we do not want to be here that long." He replied. "I will go-" He was cut off as Ginny hissed something in Parseltongue – a gift that continued to be granted to her and Harry as Slytherin's heir – and they could all feel the dissipating magic.

"Enchantments broken." She said. After a moment of shock Dumbledore chuckled.

"Of course." He said. "Using normal enchantments, even powerful ones, would run the risk of someone breaking them. But using enchantments locked by Parseltongue…"

"He thought that only he would be able to break them." Harry agreed. With the enchantments broken they were able to enlarge the boat and all climbed in with nothing untoward happening. The boat then began to pull itself, whatever spell was used clearly not being tied to the spells allowing only one aboard. They were halfway across the lake when Harry let out a cry of distress. Ginny was instantly there with her wand drawn though for now the threat remain inactive.

"There's someone in the lake." He said. _"Lumos."_ Having spotted one it wasn't hard to see the others: the entire lake was filled with bodies.

"Inferi." Said Remus. "I wouldn't touch the water if I were you." Knowing he was right they followed his advice and very carefully got out of the boat when it arrived at the island. At its centre was a basin with a cup next to it. The basin itself was filled with water and Slytherin's locket could be seen at the bottom. This time there wasn't any hesitation.

" _Empty."_ Harry hissed the command and the basin did as instructed. It was too easy but this time it didn't feel like a bad thing. Voldemort placed a protection that he thought only he could get through, never knowing how wrong he would be, so the ease with which they were getting through this was not a surprise. Once the basin was empty Harry reached in and pulled out the locket, only it looked different from the one that Salazar wore in his portrait.

"There's no S." Ginny muttered, referring to the emerald S on the front of the locket that Salazar wore in his portrait.

"I can't feel anything either." Harry agreed. Deciding to be thorough though, Harry turned the locked every which way and even opened it, trying to feel even a hint of dark magic. A piece of paper fluttered out of the locket once opened and Ginny bent to retrieve it.

" _To the Dark Lord, I know I will be dead long before you read this, but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more. R.A.B."_

"Someone else knew about the horcruxes." Said Harry unnecessarily.

"But who?" Ginny wondered.

"I know of no wizard with those initials." Said Dumbledore.

"I know one, but it can't be him." Said Remus. The others looked at him.

"Who?" Asked Harry.

"I'm surprised you don't know, Harry, we've both heard the name cursed often enough throughout the years." Still Harry looked quizzical. "The only R.A.B. I know is Sirius' brother, Regulus Arcturus Black."

* * *

 **A/N - Another day another chapter! That's probably how it's gonna be now that I've just got to edit.**

 **As to Dumbledore telling the truth without any hesitation...it does in a sense feel like something he would never do, but by this point Dumbledore has realized that only the truth will work with Harry and he is convinced that they must work together. Dumbledore may be a manipulative old bastard, but he always does what he thinks is right for the greater good.**

 **Part of me also feels I'm going a bit too fast what with the bulk of _Half-Blood Prince_ happening in one chapter, but this is how my muse wrote it. Books 6 & 7 were always going to be faster though, what with a lot of books 6 & 7 having already happened, so unlike other years where there's some major event to see how the characters react to in this version, it's now all basically the main plot. **

**Review please!**


	54. The Flaw in the Plan

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 54 – The Flaw in the Plan**

* * *

The idea that his brother had been a reformed Death Eater who was smart enough to discover Voldemort's most closely guarded secret was laughable to Sirius. There was no way, he said, Regulus had been a bigoted idiot who was the apple of their mother's eye and gladly took the Dark Mark. Still, with none of them knowing any other R.A.B.s he agreed they could look into it. They decided to wait until the weekend when they would have more time and to give Sirius time to prepare himself to return to the Black family's London home, which he hadn't set foot into since running away in his fifth year. As such, the building was in quite the state and had no one living there except his mother's hateful portrait, and her faithful house elf, Kreacher. Sirius had no desire to see either of them so led the group straight to Regulus' old room, which stood untouched all these years later. A thorough search revealed nothing much to everyone's disappointment, though none more so than Sirius as it meant he'd have to speak with at least one of the house's occupants.

"Kreacher!" The old elf popped in muttering under his breath about blood traitors soiling the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. "Enough!" Sirius growled. He had always hated this elf that had hated him back just as much.

"Sirius." Harry scowled. They needed the elf's help, not to antagonize him. "Kreacher, I'm wondering if you an help us with something."

"The half-blood speaks to Kreacher,." He muttered to himself. He knew exactly who Harry was, Sirius having made it official that Harry would be his heir, so all Black family elves knew he would one day be their master. Sirius looked like he wanted to strangle the elf but Harry ploughed ahead.

"Do you know if this belonged to Regulus?" He held up the fake locket and waited until Kreacher finally looked at it. His large eyes widened.

"Master Regulus' locket!" He cried. "But how did yous get it? It is the Dark Lord's locket, my poor master was killed because of it!"

"But this isn't the Dark Lord's locket, is it?" Asked Harry. "There was another, one that Regulus took, leaving this one in its place."

"Hows does yous know that? It was Master's secret!"

"I know because we're trying to destroy it, the real one. That's what Master Regulus did, yes? He destroyed the locket?"

"No, wes couldn't!" Kreacher burst into tears. "Wes try to destroy the locket, but nothing worked! Master Regulus tolds Kreacher to destroy it just before he died but nothing Kreacher did could even harm it!" Sobbing, the elf fell to the floor, saying that he was a bad elf and how he'd failed his master. Harry knelt down beside him.

"Kreacher, do you know where the real locket is? We can destroy it, Kreacher, we can fulfill Master Regulus' last wish, but we need the real locket." It took a moment for Kreacher to calm enough to even look up and when he did he stared at Harry for several moments. Eventually he told them to wait there and popped out, returning a minute later with the locket, the jewelled S shining on the front.

"Yous promise yous going to destroy it?" He asked before reluctantly handing it over. He had held onto it, and this secret, for all these years and it was hard to let it go. But if they could fulfill his Master's last wish, he had to take the chance.

"We'll destroy it right here, Kreacher, you can watch." Harry said as he summoned Gryffindor's sword. Once everyone was back a safe distance, Harry hissed for the locket to open and even through the powerful outburst of magic the horcrux gave off in an attempt to save itself, he swung the sword, severing the locker in two. The dark magic disappeared and everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Five down." Said Ginny. "Two to go."

"Now we just have to figure out what the last two are." Muttered Sirius. Harry nodded his agreement but his attention was more fixed on Kreacher.

"It's done. The thing Master Regulus wanted destroyed is gone." Kreacher was crying again, though this time without the sobs. "We don't need this anymore." Harry held up the fake locket. "It belonged to Master Regulus, I think you should have it." Kreacher reverently took the locket and held it close for a moment before turning to Harry with a genuine smile that Sirius had never before seen on the elf.

"Thank you Master Harry!" He said, sounding giddy in comparison to before.

"Really?" Sirius growled out, not liking that after five minutes it was Master Harry, whereas Kreacher had only ever called him Master out of obligation since he became Lord Black. Remus patted his friend on the back, though quite unsympathetically.

 **-H/G-**

With another horcrux down they began the search for the final two, or one, if you believed Dumbledore's theory. He theorized that Voldemort had intended to make his final horcrux with the murder of baby Harry Potter. Of course, things hadn't quite gone as planned, so Dumbledore thought Voldemort wouldn't have created a seventh one yet, not being able to do so without a body and given how highly he thought of himself, not just any murder would do, and Dumbledore didn't think there had been any murders with enough significance for Voldemort since he returned. The others did not immediately discount his theory, but they factored in Voldemort's desperation. While he would prefer to use a significant murder to create his horcrux, by this point he'd probably just want it done to ensure his immortality. Whomever you believed, the fact remained that you still had to go on the assumption that he had created seven, they couldn't assume otherwise. Going on that assumption, they had no idea what the other two could be. Lucius and Snape said they would keep an eye out for anything that would point them in the right direction, but they had no other recourse so it was a waiting game for now. At least, a waiting game for the horcruxes; they still had to deal with Draco's task. Even after lengthy discussions they still weren't sure what to do and Dumbledore seemed far too content to let Snape kill him if it came to that. For now though, they had a few months. By late March a decision had still not been made, nor had they found out what the other two horcruxes were. It was then that one of them came up with a brilliant idea.

Draco flooed into his home carrying a rather large item covered with a cloth, making its identity a mystery to the one there to greet him.

"Draco!" Bellatrix cried, coming over and giving him a hug. "What are you doing here, we didn't expect you until Easter. Missing mummy and daddy?" Draco rolled his eyes.

"No. I have come to see our lord."

"Why?" Bellatrix was instantly on guard, though to her credit Draco had to admit she seemed worried for him, her family.

"I have something that belongs to him." Without another word, Draco turned and went upstairs to his father's study; it having been commandeered by Voldemort shortly after he moved into Malfoy Manor. He knocked on the door, trying not to sound too hesitant, and waited.

"Enter." The voice called and Draco did as instructed. "Ah, Draco." Voldemort didn't sound surprised to see him at all. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" Draco opened his mouth to answer but ended up gasping as something moved against him. "Do not mind Nagini, she is quite harmless…to anyone who has not displeased me." The warning was clear.

"My lord, this past weekend Potter decided to revisit the Chamber of Secrets in the hopes that you had left something behind that could see to your downfall. Of course, that is not possible," He rushed on to say. "So naturally he returned empty handed…except for this." Removing the cover on the item he'd been carrying, Draco revealed Slytherin's portrait. Voldemort sat up interestedly.

"Boy!" Slytherin raged. "Where have you taken me? Return me at once!" Draco didn't answer but he didn't need to.

"He brought you to me, grandfather." Slytherin's head snapped around to face Voldemort.

"Grandfather? Just who are you?"

" _Your many times great grandson."_ He replied in Parseltongue. _"You knew me once as Tom Riddle."_ Recognition flashed in Slytherin's eyes.

" _So this is what became of you."_ Salazar sneered, also in Parseltongue. _"I told you not to go this far, did I not? You've gone and broken the laws of Merlin and are barely human anymore for it."_

" _I have achieved greatness that no other has even dreamed of."_

" _That remains to be seen."_ Replied the portrait before changing the subject. _"Your familiar is quite beautiful."_ If a snake could preen, Nagini would be under the praise of this other snake talker.

" _And quite lethal."_ Slytherin laughed.

" _Are you threatening your many times great grandfather's portrait? I am but paint and canvas."_ Voldemort for once was silent. _"Good, I am glad to see you still have some respect for your ancestor. I remember you were quite humble and inspired by me when last we met."_

" _Much has chanced since then."_

" _Tell me all, grandson."_ Voldemort prepared to do just that, but a shuffling of feet caught his attention.

"Draco, I had forgotten you were there." Draco bowed his head and didn't say a word. "You have done well to bring me the portrait of my noble ancestor. Such a service deserves a reward."

"My reward is serving you, my lord."

"Spoken like your father." Voldemort laughed. "Still, I am a generous lord, and you deserve something for your troubles. Perhaps I have placed too much responsibility on one so young. Severus was prepared to complete your task of killing Albus Dumbledore should you prove unable to, but perhaps it best you two work together, and whomever was the opening takes it."

"As you wish, my lord. Given that appearances must be kept up at school I will not deny the extra help is welcome."

"Good, it is settled." Voldermort seemed genuinely pleased and Draco knew he'd responded properly. In this case, saying extra help would be welcome wasn't showing weakness but was praising Voldemort for knowing what his followers needed. "Now leave me." With a final bow Draco turned to leave, glad that Nagini had distracted Voldemort for a moment for he never saw the look that passed between him and Salazar.

 **-H/G-**

"What's he say?" Harry demanded the moment Draco flooed in.

"That I did well and could now get Uncle Severus' help in killing Dumbledore. It was my 'reward'.

"Nothing else?" Harry seemed disappointed.

"Lots else. But as it was in Parseltongue I couldn't bloody well understand it, could I?" Harry scowled at the sarcasm but could also understand it; they had known there was a good probability that Voldemort would change to Parseltongue as quickly as possible.

"His…benevolence is at least a good sign." Said Lucius. "It means he no longer wants Draco to die." It was said with no small amount of relief.

"No longer _necessarily_ wants him to die." Snape corrected. "The Dark Lord's good moods never last." Lucius glared at his friend.

"But you don't think he suspects anything?" Hermione asked.

"Doubtful, if he allowed Draco to leave alive." Said Snape.

"Not even if he's playing us like we are him?" She was understandably worried.

"It is always possible, I suppose." Snape acknowledged. "But the Dark Lord has never 'played' anyone. He leaves the games to his spies and otherwise allows his wand to speak for him." That was something, at least.

"So now we wait?" Ron asked.

"And now we wait."

 **-H/G-**

It took a full month for Slytherin to return with news of any worth. With Dumbledore's help a second portrait of the founder was made, allowing him to move between portraits. At first he reported that all Voldemort wanted was to discuss the past and his views on blood supremacy. Salazar had told the truth, for the most part, saying that the tales of his desire to see all muggleborns subservient were greatly exaggerated and that the basilisk was never meant to kill children, regardless of their blood status. Salazar used the truth as a test to see if there was any redemption possible for Voldemort. A young Tom Riddle had idolized his ancestor for so long that Salazar wondered if hearing the truth from his own mouth would help him to see things differently. It was wishful thinking though. Then finally a month later, as April drew to a close, Salazar returned to his portrait with useful news.

"His snake, Nagini. He had always been protective of her but I thought it because she is the closest he has ever come to caring about another being. Last night, however, I overheard him telling her that when the time came he would ensure her safety. When the time came she must be protected above all else." That was quite telling. Voldemort cared for Nagini somewhat, in his own way, but the one thing he truly cared about were his anchors to immortality.

"And we're sure this isn't a trap?" Hermione asked again. She had seen too many muggle movies where the villain knew he was being fooled and so set out to use the heroes plan against them

"Not in this, poppet." Said Lucius. "If the Dark Lord were to discover his horcruxes were being destroyed there is no doubt whatsoever that he would fly into a rage that none of us would escape." Still worried, though unable to deny Lucius was right, Hermione settled down.

"Then we'll go after the snake." Harry said decidedly.

"It won't be that easy." Slytherin warned. "The snake goes wherever he does."

"And going to him isn't exactly an option." Said Ginny.

"Then I think it's time we finally arranged your murder, Professor." Harry looked to Dumbledore who smiled. With Dumbledore gone there was little doubt that Voldemort would make his play for Hogwarts.

"Yes, I think it is." Ideas were thrown out though like always nothing was decided on that night and the meeting broke up. Harry and Ginny said goodbye to everyone and maneuverered themselves to ensure they were last out of the room. Only instead, the door shut and sealed itself with them still inside.

"Drastic measures to find some time to be alone with my wife." Harry grumbled, taking Ginny's hand and leading her over to the couch.

"We've been busy." She replied. It had been two weeks since they'd had any alone time together.

"I don't ever want to be too busy for you." Ginny smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"That's sweet." The two sat there in contented silence for awhile, until Harry broke it.

"Gin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you…I mean do you want…want to…"

"Spit it out, Harry!"

"Do you want to have sex?" Ginny sat bolt upright, a smile playing on her lips.

"Sex? That's a three letter word I was beginning to think I'd never heard you say." They had had sex only twice before, when they'd completed their bond and at Christmas, and both times had been initiated by Ginny. Harry scowled at her obvious amusement.

" _If you don't want to-"  
_  
"That's not what I said!" She answered his internal question out loud. "I mean, you are always so adorably shy when we do anything passed snogging, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Well, maybe this is a new, more assertive Harry Potter." That earned an eye roll.

"Let's not go too far, shall we?" Harry gained a mischievous glint in his eyes and surged forward, pinning Ginny to the couch. She had clearly not been expecting that either.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." Ginny smiled. "Though I think I'm going to enjoy your attempts."

"I think we'll both enjoy them." Muttered Harry as his lips descended, Ginny meeting him half way. He was indeed being more decisive and assertive as their hands began to roam. Ginny instinctually made to give as good as she got but stopped herself. She was in no way I passive lover, it wasn't in her nature to be passive about anything really, but this was something Harry clearly wanted. Deciding to allow him to try something new, Ginny backed off and let Harry take the lead. She could feel through their bond when he realized what she was doing, his snogging becoming more fervent. Determined not to disappoint when he'd been given this opportunity, Harry began tearing at their clothes, getting them naked as quickly as possible.

 **-H/G-**

It took nearly a week for the Legion to agree on a way to stage Dumbledore's death. Over the last few months, since Harry and Dumbledore had somewhat reconciled, they had been feeding Voldemort information that the Headmaster was training Harry personally. Draco would inform Voldemort that Dumbledore had taken Harry out of the castle, on a pre-planned day, and it was the perfect opportunity to lay a trap. The wards would be lowered for an apparition class in the great hall and Dumbledore would take Harry out of the castle before the lesson was over. There would be a small window between when Dumbledore left and when McGonagall, and Deputy Headmistress, raised the wards after the lesson. A group of Death Eaters were to apparate directly into the great hall during those few moments while the wards were still lowered, but the lesson had ended; there were the children of Death Eaters in the class, after all, and they wouldn't want to risk them by apparating in too early. Dumbledore had initially said no to this plan as it put the students in danger, but Harry assured him that the house elves were standing by to take the students to safety the second the Death Eaters arrived and that Hogwarts herself would protect them until they were safe in their dormitories. Under Draco's direction they would then make their way to the astronomy tower to wait for Dumbledore to return. Undoubtedly, he said, the two would head to the most out of reach place in the castle, fearing an attack, when Dumbledore discovered he couldn't apparate into his office.

It was there that things went wrong. Draco was to have gotten up to the top of the tower alone and Dumbledore would put his wand down, making it look like Draco had disarmed him. Instead, as a battle between teachers and Death Eaters raged below, it was Lucius and Bellatrix who were up the stairs first.

" _Expelliarmus!"_ Lucius cried before Bellatrix could. Having disarmed Dumbledore he pocketed his wand, taking it out of Bellatrix's grasp.

"Uncle Lucius?" Harry gasped in real surprise; they were winging it from here. "What are you doing?"

"Exactly as my lord instructed, Potter." He sneered and Harry saw why he had survived as a spy for so long. "Oh yes, I was never uncle to you by choice, but for my lord, so he would have someone well placed to report on your movements."

"Then Draco…" Harry played along.

"Spent years trying not to lose my lunch when calling you cousin." Draco and Snape, as well as three other Death Eaters, had arrived.

"But you've been courting Hermione!"

"And I will be there to comfort her upon the death of her dear brother." His sneer was an exact copy of his father's.

"You leave her alone!"

"And let her have my inheritance? I know Lord Black intends to settle on her the majority of his fortune and I won't have it. No, I will marry her and we will see what happens after that." Harry made to rush forward, intending to truly punch his cousin, Draco's performance was that perfect.

"Enough!" Bellatrix snapped, knocking Harry back. "We are here for a reason, after all."

"Severus…please." Dumbledore spoke for the first time. Bellatrix cackled.

"See how he begs?" She crowed. "See what the great Albus Dumbledore has become? Wandless and begging for his life."

"Severus…" Dumbledore paid her no attention, all of it being on Snape. "Please."

" _Avada Kedavra!"_

"NO!" Screamed Harry as the spell hit Dumbledore head on. He had not expected this turn of events.

"Come. Our task is finished." Said Snape turning to leave.

"Snape!" Harry roared, wanting to harm them all, but then he would have to reveal just how powerful he was. "You-" He was cut off, being blasted off his feet again, this time by Snape. The potions master then turned and continued on without a backwards glance. Bellatrix was cackling as they left and Harry didn't bother to follow. While he had wanted to harm them in his rage, the fact remained that there were three people in that group that Harry trusted with his life; there had to be a reason why Snape had done what he'd did. So, instead of going after them Harry knelt next to Dumbledore's still form. He had never truly liked the man, but no one deserved to die at the hands of a friend. It was then Harry understood: Snape was Dumbledore's friend. Dumbledore hadn't been begging for his life, he'd been begging his friend to kill him. Any other realizations were cut off by a commotion on the stairs. A second later he saw that it was McGonagall leading the charge of the Legion.

"Oh my!" She gasped, stopping dead in her tracks on seeing Dumbledore's body. "What…what happened?"

"Things didn't go as planned." Harry said. "Dumbledore's dead, Snape killed him."

* * *

 **A/N - Yes Dumbledore's dead, this was his back up plan with Snape should the faking of his death fail. And of course he had to have one last secret so told no one.**

 **Review please!**


	55. The Phoenix Lament

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 55 – The Phoenix Lament**

* * *

The news of Albus Dumbledore's death shook the wizarding world at its core. Since his defeat of Grindelwald almost seventy years ago he had been a symbol for the light, some would even say its leader. Hearing that, Harry realized just how much pressure Dumbledore must have felt. While he had undoubtedly been wrong about a lot of things, he was looked to as the one who would solve everything. It was an impossible thing to have placed on your shoulders and yet it had been. Dumbledore had done what he thought best given the situation he found himself in and Harry could recognize that. A grand funeral was held at Hogwarts, the place he had dedicated his life to, and Harry even granted his wish to be buried on the school grounds, as no one, headmaster or otherwise, had been before. A tomb was made for him and placed down near the black lake, just out of the way enough so those looking out on the grounds wouldn't see it, but not so out of the way that those out on the grounds wouldn't pass it by. The tomb was inscribed with a long message about what a good person and wonderful headmaster Dumbledore had been, completely dedicated to both school and students. Harry cared little for the homage but liked the quote inscribed beneath: _Nitwit, blubber, oddment, tweak._ Harry remembered hearing those words at the start of term feast a few years back and couldn't help but smile.

"He was a good man." Harry looked over and saw an elderly man had come up beside him.

"He was alright." Harry replied and the man chuckled.

"Looks like you had the true measure of him."

"Mr. Dumbledore, I'm-"

"Harry Potter." Said Aberforth. "He spoke often of you." That didn't surprise Harry.

"He did his best." Harry wasn't entirely sure why he was defending Dumbledore.

"Aye, he did. And no need to defend my brother to me, Potter. I've seen him at his best and I've seen him at his worst. I know more than most the man he really was."

"Then you should know he chose his own death. He wasn't murdered." Harry admitted quietly, somehow knowing that Aberforth Dumbledore wouldn't tell a soul exactly how his brother had died.

"I suspected, aye. Things didn't often happen that my brother hadn't manipulated somehow. Except for you."

"I fear I was a disappointment." It was said with no remorse.

"I'm glad someone was."

"You sound resentful." Aberforth sighed.

"It wasn't easy being the brother of the brilliant Albus Dumbledore. The expectations were insurmountable and it didn't help that Albus basked in the attention. My brother was many things: vain, prideful, arrogant…but he always had the best intentions. Don't get me wrong, Potter, he was wrong about many things and yet always thought he couldn't be wrong, but no matter what he did he did it because he thought it right at the time."

"Right for whom though?" Harry wanted to know. Aberforth finally turned to look at him.

"For the greater good."

 **-H/G-**

The repercussions of Dumbledore's death were predictable and Voldemort had control of the Ministry within a fortnight, having killed Rufus Scrimgeour and put his puppet, Pius Thicknesse, in his place. Surprisingly though, he did not immediately come after Hogwarts and things actually stayed relatively normal, all things considered, though that slowly changed over time. Slowly the rights and liberties of muggleborns and other minorities were taken away. He stopped just short of mandating all muggleborns register with the Ministry – though it was 'highly recommended' that muggleborns register of their own free will – who were now publically trying to figure out how muggleborns got their magic. Hermione was the reason he stopped short of making it mandatory. While a muggleborn by blood she was a Black by magic and that is was mattered most to the pureblood fanatics he ruled. It was ironic, Harry thought, that they were called pure _bloods_ and yet blood mattered little in comparison to magic. With all the changes life grew steadily intolerable as summer came to an end, though it had not yet reached the point where Harry must act before destroying all the horcruxes. Still, the new laws that kept coming out impacted them everyday, though none more than Hermione.

Voldemort's latest law made it illegal for muggleborns to attend Hogwarts, or any wizarding establishment, without the approval of a pureblood, which they were supposed to show by wearing the crest of that family. Essentially a mark of ownership, Hermione said disgustedly. When they had gotten wind of the law, both Sirius and Madam Bones, as well as Lady Longbottom – whom had never been more proud of her grandson than when he stood beside Harry and fought for what was right – all moved quickly to approve any muggleborns at Hogwarts. Voldemort had not expected this and had tried to stop it but it was too late. They were following the letter of the law, after all, and as it concerned the heads of two noble and ancient houses and one noble house, his hands were quite tied. Yes, Voldemort ruled largely by fear and did not hesitate to kill or torture, but fear only went so far. It he began taking away the rights of noble and ancient houses he would lose his followers, and not even Voldemort could stand up against all of wizarding Britain with no one to back him up. He was successful because of his followers, because they not only feared him but also knew that he was fighting for what they believed in. If he stopped fighting their fight then many would leave him and once some did others would as well; the death sentence to all those who left would seem a lot less scary if it were only him against the rest of the wizarding world. So, for now at least, he would adhere to certain rules of theirs and the muggleborns were allowed to stay at Hogwarts, though it was highly recommended they don't venture into Diagon Alley and the like. As the three who had saved their education were now essentially under house arrest for fear of being taken if they left their homes, the muggleborns took the warning seriously.

Hogwarts was their one saving grace as it was under Harry's control, so not just anyone could get in, nor did Voldemort's puppet Ministry have any say in what happened there. It was agreed by all involved that allowing the muggleborn students to ride the Hogwarts Express was not a good idea and so though it took a great deal of time, Legion and Order members alike apparated each and every muggleborn student from their homes to Hogwarts. At least, those who were allowed to return. While Hogwarts was undoubtedly the safest place for them not all the muggleborns' parents agreed and some refused to allow their children to return. For those that didn't they were told to get out of the country for awhile then, but some parents didn't believe in the danger. They and their children would pay the price for that.

 **-H/G-**

The new school year, the final school year for some, started with a sombre feeling that was not quick to go away. Not even quidditch could rouse the students and staff from what was going on in their world outside Hogwarts' gates. Inside her gates Harry's Legion and the Order of the Phoenix were working together thanks to McGonagall, though none of them had come up with a viable option on how to get rid of Voldemort's pet snake. Not even Salazar, who remained with the megalomaniac at Malfoy Manor, had any idea. It was impossible to separate the snake from Voldemort and to try to do so would see him become suspicious and their whole operation could be ruined. Salazar did come through with further useful information including that there were only six horcruxes. He had confirmed that as directly as possible, Voldemort telling him that soon he will complete his goal of immortality. They were all relieved to hear that the snake was the only one left. Given all that was going on, school was the last thing on any of their minds, even Hermione's, and so it wasn't a surprise that Harry and Ginny were again missing from classes on Tuesday in early October.

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole." The hated voice of the toad rang throughout the courtroom. Her patronus, a cat like all those horrid plates in her office, was stopping a group of dementors from affecting the room. "Of 27 Chiselhurst Gardens, Great Tolling, Evesham?"

"Yes." An obviously scared woman replied.

"Mother to Maisie, Ellie and Alfred? Wife to Reginald?"

"Yes."

"Mary Elizabeth Cattermole. A wand was taken from you upon your arrival at the Ministry, Mrs. Cattermole. Is this that wand?"

"Yes."

"Would you please tell the court from which witch or wizard you took this wand?" Harry could feel his blood boiling and a sharp kick from Ginny was the only thing that kept him from attacking.

"I didn't take it." Mary said, trying not to stutter in her fear. "I got it in Diagon Alley, when I was eleven. It chose me."

"You're lying." This time Ginny dug her heel into him and kept it there. "Wands only choose witches and you are not a witch."

"But I am. I am, Professor McGonagall came to me on my eleventh birthday and told me I was a witch. I went to Hogwarts."

"With a stolen wand." Umbridge insisted.

"But I'm no-"

"Silence! I say you are, and it is the purpose of this committee to discover exactly how mudbloods like you have stolen magic from real witches and wizards." Harry could feel Ginny losing her calm as well and took full advantage.

" _We could ruin her day."_ Ginny shot him a glare. _"Just saying."_

"To that end you will be taken to Azkaban until such a time as-" She didn't get to finish her sentence as Ginny swooped in on her. "Ow!" Harry acted just as quickly and took out the few spectators in the room. With Umbridge having lost her concentration her patronus died out, but Harry and Ginny were ready for the dementors.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ They said together, holding each other's hands and releasing their own patronuses. The two lions leapt towards the dementors and destroyed them with little effort. The look on Umbridge's face was quite priceless, though whether that was because she'd just seen dementors actually destroyed, or because Harry and Ginny had just appeared out of nowhere was hard to tell.

"You-"

"Shut up." Harry snapped, turning furious eyes on her. "We left you in Azkaban for a reason and yet here you are!"

"Obviously Voldemort thinks she's as nasty as his Death Eaters." Ginny muttered.

" _Thinks?_ " Harry shot her a look.

"Alright, _is._ "

"I wouldn't, Delores." Harry's head snapped in her direction again, seeing she had been going for her wand. "You'll only embarrass yourself."

"What do you want, Potter?" She seethed.

"World peace, though Voldemort seems intent on never granting me that. So for now I will settle for you leaving Britain." Umbidge scoffed. "I'm quite serious. You may find you have a cushy job now but that will end when I destroy Voldemort. Better to get out now. _Portus."_

"How dare you create an illegal portkey in the presence of-"

"The person who is going to shut it and use said illegal portkey to leave the country." Ginny interrupted. "Goodbye, Dolores." Without a second thought Harry shoved the portkey at Umbridge who disappeared.

"Where'd you send her?" Ginny asked.

"France." He replied and Ginny smirked. "Let Apolline and Grégoire deal with her."

"They won't thank you for that."

"No, but it's better than Fleur. We don't actually want to kill her…I think." Fleur had returned to England after finishing her schooling at Beauxbatons and had taken a job at Gringotts. A few months ago her path had finally crossed with Bill's and the two had fallen madly in love. Fleur had joined the Legion recently and had enlisted her parents help wherever possible, usually in getting muggleborns out of the country.

"Hmm." Ginny hummed noncommittally before addressing the one conscious person in the room. "Mrs. Cattermole. I suggest you go grab your children and husband and leave Britain. I would recommend travelling by muggle means, if at all possible." Not having to be told twice, the woman jumped up and left, never seeing her two saviours transform, nor a raven flying away with a snake in it's tallons.

 **-H/G-**

Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts to the very unimpressed glare of Rumus.

"You have no idea how much I wish I could ground you right now, Harry." He said. "And you too." He added when Ginny smirked. "Going off like that is very irresponsible and dangerous. What if you were caught? What if you'd died?"

"You're starting to sound like Sirius." Harry muttered.

"Which should tell you how serious this is!" Remus retorted. It had been awhile since Harry had seen Remus this angry so he did the only thing one could do in such a situation, regardless of one's age, and sat down for the telling off. "To think that we are all here trying to protect you and yet you go off right into the lair of our enemy! No, don't interrupt!" Harry stupidly had been about to do so.

"But-" The glare he received cut him off.

"You may not think you need protection, Harry, but you do, we _all_ need protection during this time. Yes, you have a great power at your fingertips with Godric's magic, but that does _not_ make you invincible! And what about Ginny? Do you realize the danger you put her in? Not all Death Eaters have a sense of morality, Harry. If you were caught there is every chance that she would have been tortured and raped in front of you-"

"They wouldn't get the chance!" Harry growled dangerously. The mere thought of Ginny being tortured and raped was enough to have the room crackling with magic.

"Likely you wouldn't get the chance to save her." Remus replied unrepentantly. "Death Eaters are not weak, Voldemort does not allow them to be so, and regardless of what magic you are capable of you cannot cover your back and Ginny's from all sides." He paused and took a breath, calming himself down. "I cannot impress upon you how dangerous your little outings are, Harry, and if scaring you is the only way to make you see the danger than that is what I will do." Remus sat down and tiredly rubbed his eyes. "Not to mention the utter terror Sirius and I, as well as Molly and Arthur, and everyone else who cares for you, feel when you take off like this. Do you understand?" Harry sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Remus, we didn't mean to worry you."

"But you did. Promise me you will not take off like that again. Promise me, Harry."

"But what if we need to go and get information?" He said.

"Or deal with a toad." Ginny muttered.

"Then you tell us and we will work something out that does not place anyone in so much danger." Remus replied sensibly. Harry thought about it for a moment, knowing that allowing anyone else to join them would be putting those they cared about in danger, which is exactly what they'd been trying to prevent, and also exactly what had Remus so scared.

"Alright, fine. We won't go off again without telling you." Ginny nodded her agreement.

"Thank you." Remus did note that they did not promise to not go off alone again, but he would take what he could get. Not to mention he had a great back up plan. "And if you go off alone again, Harry, it will not be me here when you return, but your Aunt Cissa." Harry paled. Whenever Remus or Sirius had yelled at or been angry with him there was always a part of Harry that viewed it as a joke. But his aunt? Narcissa had a way of getting him to do things, or not do things, with but a look and he did not fancy having to face her.

* * *

 **A/N - Another take down of Umbridge! It had to be done, I really hate that character.**

 **Review please!**


	56. Nagini

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 56 – Nagini**

* * *

Christmas and New Years came and went and with it so did two attempts to separate Voldemort from his snake, five raids by Death Eaters, and over twelve hundred deaths caused by those raids. Voldemort had been on a rampage for he'd discovered the location of the Elder Wand: locked in Dumbledore's tomb on Hogwarts grounds. This made it nearly impossible to get to for Hogwarts castle was a fortress none had ever broken through. Lucius and Snape reported that he was trying to find a way through anyways. School resumed though greatly sedated, no one seeming to truly care about classes or if school rules were broken. The teachers cared enough to ensure order and that homework was still completed, but no one could pretend there weren't more important things. Over the holidays, Voldemort had done away with any pretence or normalcy. The Ministry had even released a pamphlet entitled _Mudbloods and the Dangers they Pose to a Perfect Pureblood Society._ Of course, while it was only now completely out in the open everyone knew that the Ministry had been running on such drivel since Voldemort took over. The Muggleborn Registration Commission that Umbridge had headed was a pretence to imprison muggleborns, though it had been formed under the guise of protecting them.

Still, even with all the death and destruction it was not the Legion's first priority for they knew the death and destruction would never stop unless all of Voldemort's horcruxes were gone. To that end, they'd been researching anything and everything that might help them, from Voldemort's past, his habits, the type of snake Nagini was and if they had any weaknesses, and even Nagini's past, it turned out.

"Look familiar?" Hermione dropped a copy of an old _Daily Prophet_ onto the table in Godric's chambers where their group was gathered, sans Draco. Lucius had been seen during a raid several weeks back and so Draco and Hermione had had to have a very public falling out. He'd protested that even if his father was a Death Eater he wasn't, she'd called him a liar and accused him of only going out with her because she was Harry's sister…it had been a whole production and much to the lovers' annoyance they hadn't been able to be seen together in public, or as often in private, since then.

"It's a snake." Ron shrugged, going back to his snack only to be punched in the arm by Ginny.

"Not just any snake, or did you not even look?" Ron looked again.

"Blimey!" There on the page was an advertisement for a circus with the headliner being _The Enchanting Snake Girl._ There was a photo of a girl with a snake wrapped around her but it was when the snake turned its head towards them that they recognized it. "Nagini?" Harry had shared a memory of the snake from the graveyard three years ago and every single member of the Legion had memorized what that snake looked like right down to it's spots. Not that such a snake would be common in Britain, but still best to be careful. "But what's it doing in a circus? And from when? Pretty sure circuses like this are illegal now."

"It's from 1926." Said Hermione. " _Circus Arcanus_ was apparently the most popular circus of the time and was travelling the globe. It made it's way to London over the holidays after sold out performances across America."

"But what's Nagini doing there?" Neville asked.

"Nagini is the attraction. She's a maledictus." Which didn't really explain anything to those gathered. "She was a human with a blood curse that turns her into a beast. In the beginning they can control their transformations like an animagus, but over time the curse grows stronger and they lose control until finally they never can turn human again."

"So you're saying that Nagini was once a witch?" Hermione nodded. "How'd you find this out?"

"I was looking for anything I could on giant snakes in Britain and Europe and read that they were often brought into the country as part of a circus, which were highly popular at the turn of the century and in the 1920s. It didn't take long then to come across the advertisement. I recognized Nagini right away."

"So she was human once and is at least eighty-five years old, based on this picture." Said Harry. "What does this mean for us?"

"Not much I'm afraid." Hermione admitted. " _Circus Arcanus_ had a successful run in London before going to Paris where one of its attractions got loose and destroyed the circus. Any record of Nagini stops there."

"That's not terribly surprising." Said Luna. "As a circus attraction she would have been among the lowest in society and records of them at the time were minimal. You'll notice that it doesn't say her name anywhere, it's only because we've memorized what she looks like that you knew it to be her."

"And it does explain why Nagini never seemed to be a normal snake." Added Ginny. "If she was once human, and especially if she still has the mind of a human?" Hermione shrugged.

"No one knows. Once they turn into a beast permanently it's hard to find such things out."

"Unless you're a Parselmouth." Said Harry. "However Nagini and Voldemort met I bet he kept her with him because he knew she wasn't a normal snake."

"Which still leaves us with the question of what to do with this knowledge." Said Ron.

"I don't think there's anything we can do." Replied Neville. "It's interesting information, and helps us know our enemy better, but it's not like we can use the fact she's a maledictus to get close to her."

"No, though it may make her hesitate." Luna had a theory. "If Harry or Ginny get close to her and tell her in Parseltongue that they know she's a maledictus then it might cause her to hesitate just long enough for them to kill her."

" _If_ Harry or Ginny are the one to get near her, _if_ she does still have the mind of a human and _if_ she even cares." Neville didn't shoot the theory down, but there were a lot of ways it could go wrong. "We can't count on things lining up so perfectly."

"No, but it's a good thought if things do end up lining up perfectly." Said Ginny, feeling a bit defensive of her friend even though she agreed with Neville.

"Right, well interesting as this is it doesn't help us in finding a way to get close enough to kill her, so let's get back to it." The others agreed and went back to what they'd been doing everyday for months: trying to work out a plan.

 **-H/G-**

Harry awoke suddenly, a feeling of dread washing through him. Quickly he pulled on his pants from where they'd been thrown on the floor last night, grabbed his wand and headed down to the common room. Ginny was rushing down from the girl's dorms, the two still sleeping separately out of respect for McGonagall who'd asked them to do so as long as they were still students.

"What's happening?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. Petra!" The elf appeared and looked just as agitated as they did.

"Master Gryffindor, there is an intruder in the castle!" She said while wringing her hands.

"How? That's supposed to be impossible."

"Petra doesn't know! Petra is a bad elf!"

"Enough!" Said Ginny before the elf could try and punish herself. "Do you know where the intruder is?" Petra nodded.

"The second floor, mistress."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Harry tapped the map that now lived in his pocket and immediately sought out the second floor. There, exiting the girls' bathroom was Voldemort.

"How did he get in?" Ginny hissed both in anger and fear.

"The Chamber." Said Harry, realizing immediately why Voldemort was inside a girls' lavatory. "There must be another entrance we didn't know about. One beyond the wards."

"But shouldn't the wards of stopped him anyways when he reached them?"

"Should have, yes."

"Bloody hell! What do we do?"

"Follow him?" It was only partially a question. Harry wanted to follow him but wasn't sure how wise that was. Ginny looked like she wanted to argue but eventually agreed.

" _Accio_ invisibility cloak." She summoned Harry's cloak from his dorm. "You know that we're dead if our parents ever find out."

"Yep." Without another word the two spelled their feet to not make a sound and began the trek down the grand staircase. Voldemort was heading outside and, they now knew, to Dumbledore's grave.

" _Why didn't he bring in a whole army if he can get in so easily?"_

" _Maybe it wasn't easy."_ The two talked through their bond. Finally making it to the main floor and moving silently outside. They found Voldemort quite quickly, knowing where he was going helped, and the two slowed their steps.

" _Harry look!"_ Ginny cried, pointing to the long dark mass that was slithering along beside Voldemort.

" _Nagini."_ They followed the two towards the black lake and over to where Dumbledore's tomb was, neither were surprised that Voldemort knew exactly the location. He stopped in front of the white marble and stared for several moments, Nagini slithering up and getting pet for her efforts. Suddenly without a word Voldemort's arm shot out, a wordless spell having been cast to break the tomb apart. Even almost a year later his body was completely intact, the stasis charms used to slow decay still holding strong.

" _Why did we let him do that?"_ Ginny asked.

" _Could we have stopped him?"_ Harry returned. _"We don't fully know where we stand against him."_ Ginny couldn't argue with that. Bending down Voldemort took the wand and seemed to scoff at Dumbledore's lack of thought, at how easy it was to retrieve the most powerful wand in the world. He stood again and didn't move for a moment, then he spoke.

"You can come out, Potter." Harry and Ginny weren't sure if they were surprised that he had known they were there or not. Either way, they had little choice unless they wanted to apparate away and leave Voldemort inside the castle grounds with little idea how he managed that. Taking off the cloak the two appeared before Voldemort and Nagini hissed angrily.

" _Your master can't kill us here."_ Harry hissed back.

" _He's not powerful enough."_ Ginny taunted. Voldemort's gaze shot to hers and his eyes narrowed.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Harry changed the subject and took attention off Nagini; they would kill the snake if they could but until then it was imperative that they not give any indication that they were interested in the snake beyond her being a threat.

"Now now, Harry, are you not going to say hello? The niceties must be observed after all." If Voldemort thought that telling Harry to greet him properly was going to anger him he was mistaken.

"Hi. Now I'll ask again, what are you doing here and how'd you get in?" Both he and Ginny had their wands out, not quite raised but close enough that they could block an attack if it came.

"Are you telling me you do not know what this is, Harry?" He held up Dumbledore's wand.

"The headmaster's wand?" Ginny played innocent. Voldemort stared at her for a moment before a smile broke out.

"Do not lie to Lord Voldemort. You know this is the Elder Wand, the most powerful want in existence."

"Firstly you're not a lord, Harry is though, and second fine, you're right, we know what it is." Again Voldemort's eyes narrowed.

"Control your wife, Potter, or I'll do it for you." Harry cringed, Ginny's reaction was predictable.

"He does not control me, Tom, nor will you ever again." She hissed angrily. Her wand arm twitched upwards and Voldemort smiled again; he still knew how to rile her up. Harry placed a calming arm on her shoulder and Ginny instantly backed down, realizing she'd played right into Voldemort's hand.

"We answered you truthfully." He turned to Voldemort once Ginny was calm again. "Now you tell us how you got inside Hogwarts' wards."

"I am a founder's heir, Harry, I share the blood of the noble Salazar Slytherin. This castle that he created cannot keep me out." Harry searched along the magic tying him to Hogwarts for the truth and found it readily, as if the castle was offering it up. Voldemort had indeed gotten in because he shared Salazar's blood, but it was not because the castle couldn't keep him out. Usually, at least. Voldemort must have enacted some form of blood magic that opened the wards momentarily, for Salazar's blood was the only thing he possessed that the castle might answer to.  
"So you used some blood magic to get in because Hogwarts wouldn't let you otherwise. Got it." Voldemort's gaze narrowed on Harry.

" _You should not be so disrespectful, boy!"_ Nagini hissed, having risen to strike. _"Master let me bite him, please."_

" _No, Nagini, it is not time yet."_ The giant snake recoiled from a striking position and calmed down at Voldemort's command.

"Glad to see you have control of your pet. I'd so hate for her to become a handbag if she tried to attack my husband." Nagini hissed angrily again, but Voldemort's hand stayed her.

"Perhaps I should let her have her fun."

"She'll die for it." Ginny promised. "And with her the only little affection you actually have left."

"Perhaps it best you leave." Harry suggested. "Since we know you can't kill us yet, and it's doubtful we can kill you, I think it best for all of us." Harry began walking towards the gates, guarded by their winged boars, clearly expecting Voldemort to follow. Magic crackled around the dark wizard letting Harry know that he didn't like being dismissed so, but still he followed. Ginny brought up the rear, her wand trained on Voldemort's back.

" _If I cause a distraction do you think you can summon the sword fast enough?"_ She asked Harry through their bond. Internally Harry shook his head. Having reached the gates Harry spelled them open though kept the wards in place in case this was a trap.

"Here you go, door service and all. Now get out." He said. Voldemort smirked and stepped forward waiting for the wards to disappear, though Harry still kept them in place.

"If you wish me to leave, Potter, you will have to lower the wards."

"And I will, at a moment of my choosing." Voldemort chuckled.

"I am curious though, Harry, why you are just letting me take the Elder Wand without a fight. Surely you know it will make me invincible, truly the most powerful wizard in the world."

"If you believe in that stuff." He replied. " _If_ there's an Elder Wand then I believe that's it, but I'm not fully convinced the tale is true." It was a lie and Harry waited to be called on it, though Voldemort gave no indication he knew it was a lie.

"Very well then, I'll-" Without warning the wards came down and Voldemort was hit by a repelling charm, finding himself on the other side of the wards as they snapped back into place and the gates closed with a bang.

"We'll see you around, Tom." He said before taking Ginny's hand and turning to leave. The pop of apparition was the only indication that he had left. The two breathed a sigh of relief when they heard it and finally allowed themselves to feel the fear they had pushed down while dealing with the dark lord. Making their way up to the castle the two were surprised to see the doors open and a haggard looking McGonagall standing there with a lantern.

"Professor?"

"You are not the only one the castle warns of an intruder, Mr. Potter." She said in her usual brisk manner. "Was that…?"

"Voldemort." Harry confirmed.

"Dear Merlin." She sounded a bit faint though the thought of her actually fainting was ridiculous. "We're lucky no one was harmed."

"He came for the Elder Wand, not for a fight." McGonagall nodded.

"I think it time you duelled your uncle, Potter, it's too risky to leave the wand's allegiance with him any longer." Harry nodded knowing she was right. When Lucius had disarmed Dumbledore that night it had been to the purpose of ensuring the Elder Wand's allegiance would not go to one of Voldemort's followers. He had succeeded and gained the wand's allegiance himself, or so they assumed, but it wouldn't we long before Voldemort found out the truth.

"I think you're right, Professor."

* * *

 **A/N - I like Nagini's backstory that they're establishing in _Fantastic Beasts_ so decided to use it here. **

**Harry and Ginny's interaction with Voldemort does seem a little out of character, but they've definitely got smart mouths on them and Voldemort's goal here was the wand. Harry has the backing of Hogwarts behind him and they're on Hogwarts grounds so better he withstand the taunting and get out with the wand.  
**

 **Review please!**


	57. The Battle of Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 57 – The Battle of Hogwarts**

* * *

Harry and Ginny immediately woke Ron and Hermione and told their friends about their encounter with Voldemort.

"And he didn't try to attack you?" Hermione asked sceptically. "You just traded insults and he left?" Harry nodded.

"Blimey." Said Ron. "You sure it was him?"

"Yes. I think he recognized that he'd have to fight Hogwarts herself and leaving with the wand was the most important thing to him."  
"Yeah, still not sure why you let You-Know-Who just walk away with the _Elder Wand!"_ Ron wondered if they were crazy.

"We told you, the wand's loyalty isn't to him, it is to Lucius." Said Ginny. "And shortly it will be to Harry."

"It might give Harry an advantage." Hermione reasoned. "If You-Know-Who is fighting Harry with a wand that is loyal to Harry it may not work properly for him."

"But that's not guaranteed." Ron also reasoned. "It could be giving You-Know-Who a big advantage and not Harry." Hermione didn't like it when Ron, of all people, used logic against her. Still, they wouldn't leave anything to chance if they didn't have to, so the very next day Harry duelled Lucius and won with an ease that, were it anyone else, would have embarrassed the older man. Now all that remained to be seen was to whom the wand's loyalty was to.

 **-H/G-**

April arrived and with it a new problem: Voldemort began openly attacking the wards around Hogwarts. Apparently he'd decided that he'd waited long enough to take control of the school and, bolstered by having the Elder Wand in his possession, had decided it was time. Hogwarts withstood whatever he threw at it so far, but Harry could feel the wards weakening. Still, the Hogwarts wards were among the most powerful in the world so they didn't fall quickly; it wasn't until early May that they felt the wards about to crumble.

"We have a few hours, perhaps, until the wards surrounding Hogwarts are no more." McGonagall informed the students at dinner that night. Chatter broke out and she waited for it to die down. "As such we will be evacuating the school immediately. Only those of age may remain to fight should they so choose." Angry chatter broke out this time as many fifth and sixth years shouted that it was their fight too. "Silence!" She called and the hall grew quiet.

"Professor." Harry, who was standing beside her, said meaningfully. Her lips pursed but he could see her defeat.

"Very well. Sixth years and above may stay. This is non-negotiable!" She yelled above the din." Fifth years, and those older students who do not wish to fight, will take charge of the younger students in their house and help to evacuate them safely." That mollified the students some. "Now, fifth years and below, as well as any sixth and seventh years who do not wish to fight, please follow Professors Flitwick and Sprout." The tables groaned as over half the students got up. Most of the sixth and seventh years stayed, Harry recognized many of his classmates. "The rest of you I leave in Lord Gryffindor's capable hands."

"Right you lot, our aim is defence, we want to create a barrier so that when the wards fall he will still have to get passed something. We also want to have several traps set for those that do get through. Who thinks they can help with that?" Two Ravenclaws, four Gryffindors and one Hufflepuff raised their hands, as did the sole remaining Slytherin.

"Mr. Zabini?" Harry questioned. While he didn't want to paint all Slytherins with the same brush, there was a reason only one remained and he couldn't be too careful right now. In answer, Blaise pulled out his wand and held it above his head.

"I, Blaise Marius Zabini, do hereby swear on my magic that I am not a Death Eater, nor do I support the dark wizard styling himself as Lord Voldemort." A flash of light left his wand, indicating the oath was complete. " _Lumos."_ Blaise's wand lit brightly, showing he had magic still and that he'd been telling the truth.

"Thank you, Mr. Zabini." Harry said sincerely, glad he hadn't even had to ask it of the other seventh year.

"I would want an oath were I in your position." He shrugged it off.

"Thank you all the same. Now, you eight can join Fred and George here, they have a few things up their sleeves." The twins wore identical smirks and Harry almost felt sorry for anyone who ran into one of their traps. "And the rest of you…is there anyone who cannot cast a shield charm?" No one raised their hand. "Good. I want you to go to different courtyards and join the adults in preparing to cast the largest shield charm ever. We'll all be helping as it's got to cover all of Hogwarts." The students nodded and began deciding who was going where before taking off; Harry was glad to see they didn't need any further direction.

"Shall we go help them too?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded The two made their way to the main courtyard outside the great hall and saw several Legion and Order members were already there, waiting for his command.

"Let's do this." Those gathered raised their wands and cast together.

" _Protego Maxima! Fianto Duri! Repello Inimicum!"_ The spells combined and a visible barrier began to form, joining with that of the casters in the other courtyards, to form a dome around the castle.

"I didn't entirely know if that would work." Muttered Harry.

"Neither did I, Potter." Said McGonagall. "This one, however, will most definitely work. _Piertotum Locomotor!"_ A great clang was heard, coming at regular intervals and getting louder and louder. Shadows could be seen moving along the walls inside the doors before row after row of suits of armour walked themselves out of the castle. "Hogwarts is threatened!" McGonagall called to them. "Man the boundaries, protect us. Do your duty to our school!" Harry and Ginny watched in awe as what must be every single suit of armour in the castle did as commanded. "I always wanted to use that spell." McGonagall then gushed to the continued awe of her students.

 **-H/G-**

Across from the castle on a cliff Voldemort had just arrived. He reached out with this magic and could feel the wards crumbling, already having fallen enough for them to get through. Of course, there was that new barrier now.

"They never learn." He said. "There is no spell powerful enough to stop Lord Voldemort. Begin." The shield had barely fallen into place when it was attacked. Inside the castle, Harry groaned.

"Damn, I thought we'd have more time."

"I shall go assist with the evacuation." Said McGonagall before she hurriedly took off. They were evacuating from the Room of Requirement into the Hogs Head where Aberforth would see the students safely into any and all homes in the village, it being too dangerous to try and take so many people further right under Voldemort's nose.

"Everyone!" Harry called to those who were left. "Take up places around the castle, it won't be long before they break through!" Most left to do just that but Ron and Hermione stayed behind.

"I could use you on the other side." Harry said. Ron scoffed.

"You can use us here so you don't do anything stupid. Ginny can't be the only one responsible for keeping an eye on you."

"What about the snake?" Harry asked.

"There are enough Legion members with basilisk fangs already out there." Said Hermione, and as always she was right. Earlier that week when they'd known that the wards wouldn't hold much longer, they had gone back down into the Chamber of Secrets to get enough fangs from the basilisk's now skeletal remains to ensure that whoever found Nagini could kill her. "We're staying." Harry knew better than to fight his sister when she used that tone of voice.

"Alright, so the four of us then?"

"And Draco!"

"Yes, and Draco, when he can join us." They didn't even ask where Neville and Luna were; the two were running the operation alongside Sirius and Remus on the other side of the castle. Standing together, the four waited as the onslaught continued. Their shield must have been stronger than they'd thought for it only failed once a powerful blast of magic, that could only have come from Voldemort, hit it. Holding their wands tightly the friends waited as the clouds of black smoke got closer.

" _Stupefy!"_ The battle had begun.

 **-H/G-**

Harry and Ginny ran through a mass of chaos and destruction as they tried to find Voldemort. They'd been separated from Ron and Hermione some time ago, they weren't sure how long, and it was all they could do to not get separated themselves. Aside from the Death Eaters, and anyone else on Voldemort's side who simply wasn't Marked, there were giants rampaging, while acromantulas, werewolves and other dark creatures followed in their wake. That had taken them by surprise. They had known that Voldemort was parlaying with the giants and other dark creatures, but had not known that any of them, aside from the dementors, had agreed. Neither Lucius nor Snape had known, proving that Voldemort didn't even truly trust his most trusted lieutenants. They hadn't actually seen either of their Death Eater friends, nor Draco, though they refused to believe that they were anything but alive. Parts of the castle were on fire, which they dodged as they ran, shooting _Reducto_ after _Reducto_ at the giants' legs, hoping to help take them down. Suits of armour were strewn across the courtyard, McGonagall's spell having worked well enough for several Death Eater's to have been taken out before the giants had come with clubs swinging; suits of armour were no match for that. Suddenly they was a terrifying shriek and the light of the fire dimmed as it grew cold. Until now the dementors had been hovering above the castle, feeding on people's hopes of surviving this battle while spreading fear. However, now they came down as one big mass, seemingly the end of the battle in Voldemort's favour. Harry and Ginny didn't hesitate. Grasping hands they ran onto a pile of rubble and held their wands up to the oncoming demons.

" _Expecto Patronum!"_ The brilliant silver lions roared to life and charged the dementors. What had just appeared to be a win for Voldemort, now saw to the end of one of his greatest weapons as the lion and lioness picked the dementors apart, destroying them for good. Harry and Ginny stayed only long enough to see the vast majority of the dementors before taking off again; they had to find that snake.

"Potter!" Harry recognized that voice and turned in time to block a weak stunner from his uncle who was running their way. A few more weak spells were cast for appearances sake before Lucius reached his side. "The boathouse." He said quickly. "I have just come from there." It was all that was needed to have the two taking off again, this time with a heading. They managed to reach the stairs down to the boathouse without getting killed, though how they weren't entirely sure, and as they approached they heard voices within.

"You have performed extraordinary magic with this wand, my lord, in the last few hours alone." Said Snape.

"No. No, I am extraordinary but the wand resists me."

"There is no wand more powerful. Tonight when the boy comes, it will not fail you, I'm sure of it. It answers to you and you only." They were talking about the Elder Wand, that much was clear, and it appeared that Hermione had been right and the wand wasn't working for Voldemort.

"Does it though?"

"My lord?" Snape seemed confused.

"The wand, does it truly answer to me? You're a clever man, Severus, surely you must know. Where does its true loyalty lie?"

"With you, of course, my lord." Voldemort tsked disappointedly.

"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine." Harry and Ginny didn't like where this was going. "You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus, but only I can live forever."

"My lord?" They couldn't wait any longer. Summoning the sword of Gryffindor Harry and Ginny burst in, Harry spotting the snake and taking a swing, though he was blasted back before he could land a blow.

"How wonderful to see you, Harry." Said Voldemort. "I knew you would come to me eventually."

"Yeah well, I'm not going to let you kill him." Voldemort seemed surprised.

"The man who killed Albus Dumbledore? You have a desire to see him alive?"

"Severus Snape has never been yours, Riddle." Said Harry. "He has always been mine since the time you first went after my mother." Voldemort's eyes shot to Snape who appeared angry and quite obviously at Harry.

"Good going, Potter, you blew my cover." He snarled.

"Considering you were about to die I'm ok with that." Harry retorted. Voldemort actually seemed at a loss for words and Ginny, who had picked up the sword when Harry had dropped it, took full advantage. She lunged for Nagini but the snake herself dodged it this time and Ginny barely moved away when she struck back. Voldemort's distraction didn't last any longer and Ginny found his wand in her face.

"I would not try that again if I were you." He hissed.

"Or what?" She hissed back. "You'll try to kill me? You're already trying to do that." Voldemort flicked his wand but Harry blocked it and pulled Ginny back, in the same moment that Snape took a shot.

" _Confringo!"_ The spell hit Nagini but she appeared unharmed. Voldemort turned his attention to Snape then and shot a spell that seemed to drown him without water.

" _Finite!"_ Ginny cried, going to Snape's side and Harry and Voldemort began to duel. If the dark lord had thought that Harry would be an easy target he was wrong. This was the end, and Harry was no longer holding back. Every ounce of magic that Godric had left him was thrown Voldemort's way and it was enough to push the evil man back.

"You are better than I thought, Potter."

"Thanks to my ancestor I am." This was the end. No reason to hold back, and no reason to hide the truth. "Godric left me his magic and his knowledge, I know more than even you."

"More than I? Than Lord Voldemort?" He was amused.

"Yes. You don't know of the other prophecy, do you?" That drew Voldemort up short.

"What prophecy?"

"The one given in our ancestors' time that spoke of a war between lion and snake that would only be resolved when Godric and Salazar were reborn. They're reborn in us, Riddle-"

"You dare-?"

"Yes I dare! More so because you are not the heir of Slytherin. I am."

"Salazar Slytherin is-"

"You ancestor, yes. His blood flows in your veins that is true." Harry waved off his protest. "But haven't you learned yet, Riddle? Magic matters more than blood. When I found Salazar's portrait I told him what you had become. This Salazar had not yet gone mad so he recognized that what you were doing was wrong and named me his heir. Magic accepted that, so you may have his blood, but I was chosen by him and accepted by magic itself."

"The noble Slytherin would never do as you say!" He was becoming angry, the kind of angry that Harry was counting on.

"But he did. I think he also tried to tell you his true opinions, but you wouldn't listen." Voldemort's eyes widened. "Oh yes, Salazar's portrait has been a spy for me all along."

"Ahh!" The cry and burst of magic was expected and Harry used his wand as planned to gather Voldemort's magic in preparation to send it back to him. What he had not anticipated, however, was that there would be too much magic to gather. It overflowed and Harry could not control it, yet it still kept coming. With nowhere else to go the magic hit the walls and the floor and the boathouse began to shake. When the first stone crumbled Voldemort stopped his attack and apparated away with Nagini. Harry blocked a second stone from hitting him on the head as he turned to find Ginny and Snape, who were both rushing towards him.

"Let's get out of here!" He needlessly said and the three ran for the door. However, they were too late. The ceiling had fallen in front of it and their way out was blocked. They were about to run to the opening onto the black lake when Snape pushed them down, yelled in their ears and covered them with his body while the boathouse collapsed in on them.

* * *

 **A/N - Last full length chapter the others a split so I can get to 60 chapters. As I said, 59 would annoy me.  
**

 **Review please!**


	58. Lion and Snake

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 58 – Lion and Snake**

* * *

The boathouse collapsing was of little consequence to anyone fighting above, it was just another casualty of war. To the one standing outside, however, it meant the end of his enemy. Voldemort looked over the rubble carefully, looking for any sign that Harry Potter had survived. He found none, but still he pulled out his wand.

" _Homenum Revelio."_ A dim three formed of smoke rose from his wand before disappearing and Voldemort actually smiled. There were three people in the rubble, all of whom were near death or the three would have been a fiery red. "Ha!" It was said in relief, almost, and were anyone else there they'd see what Lord Voldemort actually looked like when happy. _"Come, Nagini, we are done here."_ Reaching down, Voldemort apparated them both away just before a raven and snake emerged from the rubble.

 **-H/G-**

"Harry Potter is dead!" Voldemort crowed. Having called a stop to the battle he'd gathered his forces in the main courtyard for his big announcement. "He died a coward's death, running from the battlefield and leaving the rest of you to die in his place." No one even moved as he spoke. Was it true? Was Harry dead? There was no body, nor was Ginny anywhere to be found and the two of them stuck together like glue. Still, Voldemort would not be celebrating Harry's death unless he truly thought Harry was dead. "You have fought valiantly, but your cause is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me and we shall have a world of peace and stability." No one responded, no one believed for a moment that this new world Voldemort wanted would actually be peaceful or stable. "And now is the time to declare yourselves. Join us, or die." For a moment no one moved. Who would dare join Voldemort? Who would want to? It was one of the last people ever that anyone thought would join who finally hobbled forwards.

"Ron?" Hermione gasped incredulously.

"Well I must say I had hoped for better." The Death Eaters behind him laughed. "Ronald Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter…I never expected you to join us-"

"I'd like to say something." Ron interrupted.

"Well, Ronald, I'm sure we'd all be fascinated to hear what you have to say."

"It doesn't matter that Harry's gone. People die every day." He paused and Hermione looked on him proudly. "Yeah, we lost Harry today. But's he's still with us. As is everyone else we lost. They didn't die in vain." He turned to look directly at Voldemort. "But you will! Because you're wrong, Harry didn't die a coward, he died for us, no matter what you say! And this isn't over!" In what was absolutely perfect timing a raven flew down, dropped a snake from its talons and within but a moment had turned into Harry and Ginny. The crowd gasped, one side in relief the other in anger, while Voldemort looked apoplectic.

"You're right, Ron, it's not over." Said Harry. "You should really have waited for a body, Tom, instead of just declaring us dead. _Confringo!"_ The spell shot at Nagini and she hissed angrily but appeared unharmed. Harry's spell was all that was needed to start the battle once more. Both sides went at each other with renewed vigour, though all silently agreed to leave Voldemort to Harry and Ginny. The three were locked in a fierce battle, neither side holding back and it was obvious that Voldemort had met his match.

"You were right, Tom, when you told Snape the wand wouldn't work for you." Said Ginny. "He was never your man, he was Harry's from the moment you started hunting down his mum."  
"He loved her, you see, had since childhood. You should have realized, he asked you to spare her life, didn't he?" Harry added.

"He desired her, that was all." Voldemort growled.

"Of course he told you that, but he was Dumbledore's spy, and eventually mine since the moment you threatened her and he's been working against you ever since." Voldemort didn't like to hear that but Ginny had more news for him.

"And he wasn't the only one." She looked to her left where all three Malfoys were fighting their supposed comrades. "Lucius saw you for what you were during the last war and went to Sirius. He really has been an uncle to Harry all these years, not as a pretence to spy on Harry as he told you." How? How had two of his servants, two of his most trusted lieutenants, have fooled him, Lord Voldemort? But the evidence was right there in front of him. Lucius fought against his fellow Death Eaters while Snape had confirmed it when Harry had blown his cover.

"It matters not!" He said. " It matters not if they were mine or yours, or Dumbledore's. I crushed them all, as I will crush you! There is no chance of you winning, not now that I am the true master of the Elder Wand. Dumbledore tried to keep the wand from me, to make Snape it's true master, but Snape is dead, I killed him even before the boathouse collapsed. The previous master of the Elder Wand is dead by my hand and it now belongs to me."

"Wong." Harry said simply. "Dumbledore hadn't planned on Snape being master of the Elder Wand, he'd planned for himself to be the last master of the wand and for its power to die with him. That entire night was planned, every last moment. Dumbledore's death was supposed to be faked, but when that was no longer possible he begged Snape to kill him, to keep to the plan that they had both come up with. Dumbledore arranged his own death."

"Then he all but gave me the wand!"

"Aren't you listening?" Said Ginny. "If Dumbledore arranged his own death then he would die undefeated and the wand's power would die out. But you are right that things did not go as planned."

"When Bellatrix and Lucius were the first up the stairs that night Lucius disarmed Dumbledore to ensure that Bellatrix could never be the wand's master. Lucius Malfoy took the wand from Dumbledore forcibly and he became its new master."

"But what does it matter? Once you are dead I will deal with Malfoy."

"You're too late though." Ginny all but sang. "Harry got there first, he and Lucius duelled and Lucius' wand was forcibly taken from him. So it all comes down to this: does the wand in your hand know that its last master was defeated? If it does, then Harry is the true master of the Elder Wand." Voldemort let out a great shriek and send a powerful blast of magic their way. It knocked them both back and they scrambled to get up again. For a moment Voldemort didn't say a word about their claim, he seemed to be either in shock or trying to deny that it was true.

" _If_ things happened as you say, then I shall just have to defeat you!" He said finally _"Avada Kedavra!"_ The spell missed as they dove to the side and the battle continued. They fought for sometime, moving throughout the courtyard and eventually entering the castle. It was there that Harry saw Ron and Hermione huddled together with Nagini about to strike.

"Hermione, Ron!" He shouted, summoning Gryffindor's sword and throwing it to them. Ron caught it and didn't hesitate in swinging it towards the snake. It was too late for Nagini, she'd sprung on the attack already, mouth open for the kill, and found she could not dodge the venom laced sword.

"NO!" Voldemort roared, seeing his pet, and horcrux, destroyed. Another powerful blast left him and knocked the four friends into the great hall where all fighting stopped at their appearance.

"Nobody help, it's got to be this way." Said Harry picking himself up and facing Voldemort head on and alone, Ginny having stepped aside this time.

"Potter doesn't mean that." The dark lord sneered. "That isn't how he operates."

"It's over, Tom."

"You dare-"

"Yes I dare! Your horcruxes are gone, Tom, you have no anchors to this world left." Voldemort looked frightened, if that was possible. He had not known his horcruxes were being destroyed. The last one had been destroyed some time ago and while he had felt something when it was destroyed, the thought that it was one of his horcruxes, his most closely guarded secret, never even crossed his mind. "And now it's down to us, the lion and snake."

"Gryffindor against Slytherin, you mean." He replied. "Salazar may not have been working as much for you as you thought for he told me of the prophecy." Harry was surprised, Salazar hadn't mentioned that, but it didn't matter, not now. "Finally Slytherin House will defeat Gryffindor as foretold." Harry broke out laughing.

" 'As foretold?' What prophecy are you talking about?" Voldemort was silent. "Perhaps Salazar is on my side after all. The prophecy I speak of says that when Godric and Salazar are reborn, one house will triumph over the other. It doesn't mention which house though. Godric is reborn in me, and Salazar in you; however, the prophecy is mistaken. One house will not triumph but two, for by magic I am Slytherin's heir. I will not see to the ruin of that house but the triumph of both."

"You assume you shall win."

"Like Ginny said, it comes down to whether the wand in your hand recognizes me as its master or not."

"Then let us find out. _Avada Kedavra!"_

 _"Expelliarmus!"_ The wands connected, a ball of light appearing in the middle. Harry had heard of this phenomenon and knew then that the Elder Wand was his. Wands only connected like this if they were not meant to be fighting each other. For it to connect now meant that Harry's wand and the Elder Wand recognized each other as brothers, both under the command of the same master. Pouring everything he had into his spell Harry pushed the ball of light towards Voldemort. He could feel multiple powers pushing the ball with him. Ginny was the most prominent as she gave him her power, while he could also feel Godric's power, and the power of the prophecy joining in as well. It was almost too much for Harry, but he managed to hold on and eventually the Elder Wand flew out of Voldemort's hand, landing safely in Harry's. The connection of the two wands meant also that the spells were connected and while Harry had tried only to push his spell towards Voldemort, he'd pushed the dark lord's towards him as well. With a flash of green Lord Voldemort was no more.

* * *

 **A/N - Here's where I really felt things were going a bit fast, but things can happen very quickly in a battle. Is the excuse I'm going with.**

 **Two more chapters, I'll have this story completed by the end of the weekend!**

 **Review please!**


	59. The White Tomb

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 59 – The White Tomb**

* * *

The end of Voldemort meant the end of the war, none of the remaining Death Eaters having the will to fight without him. It was for the best, they wouldn't have stood a chance against Harry who used the Elder Wand to create a magical rope that tied the Death Eaters together to stop them from escaping. Then Harry collapsed. Ginny rushed over though not in a panic for she knew he wasn't even injured let alone dead, but simply exhausted as they all were.

"You did it." She murmured, holding him close.

"We did it." He replied. They sat there in silence for a time, basking in the other's presence. They registered movement around them but didn't care, let the others clean up, they thought. After this fight they deserved a bit of a rest before joining in the rebuilding that had already started. It appeared that they wouldn't get their wish though as a commotion drew their attention.

"Stand aside, girl."

"That is Miss Black to you!" Hermione raged. "And you are not taking them anywhere!"

"They must stand trial-"

"Dawlish!" Harry called, unable to ignore his sister or that she was protecting the Malfoys and that a few aurors wanted to cart them off to Azkaban along with the other Death Eaters. "Leave them."

"Mr. Po-Lord Gryffindor," He amended quickly at Harry's look. "We must take them. They deserve to be in Azkaban for their crimes, they cannot escape it."

"Oh yes they can." Harry retorted. "I was not kidding that they were spying for our side. You will not lay one finger or spell on my family or you will answer to me, is that understood?" After having seen this young man just defeat one of the darkest wizards of all time that was not something he wanted to do.

"Dawlish!" A deeper voice called this time as Kingsley came up. "Leave them be."

"But, sir!"

"I said leave them!" Kingsley snapped

"Yes, Minister." Harry and Ginny looked to Kingsley with raised eyebrows.

"Madam Bones is dead." He explained. "That leaves myself, Arthur and a handful of others as the only senior ministry employees still alive. Given my campaign for Minister was almost successful they've given me the job." The two nodded.

"Who else?" Harry asked, not needing to clarify.

"We got lucky, all things considered." They breathed a sigh of relief but still waited for him to tell them whom among their circle was gone. "Andromeda and Ted are both dead, as are a few of your professors and classmates. Otherwise we got lucky." So by some miracle their family had all survived. With Dawlish gone and Kingsley taking off as well, Harry turned to his aunt, uncle and cousin and pulled them all into a hug. He had never done this in public before, knowing how the Malfoys felt about public displays of affection, but given the night they'd all just had he couldn't help himself. And neither could they, he discovered, as they wrapped him in a hug as well. With that over with, the group headed to find the rest of their family. As they did they passed several bodies of those they recognized. Parvati Patil hadn't made it, nor had, Ernie McMillian or Crabbe and Goyle – the latter two proudly wearing their Death Eater robes – while there were several other students not in their year that they recognized. Professor Sinistra was dead, along with Professors Sprout and Trelawney, as well as that bloke that taught muggle studies, they couldn't remember his name. They found their family easily enough and were engulfed in hugs for several minutes before being released.

"Lord Gryffindor." Harry turned to face Ragnok, he and several other goblins having arrived just now.

"Director."

"On behalf of the Goblin Nation I wish to apologize for our absence in this battle."

"Director, there's nothing to-" Ragnok's glare silenced him.

"I swore an oath to be by your side in battle and now that oath is broken. My life is in your hands, Lord Gryffindor." The entire hall had gone silent to listen to what was going on. After all, it wasn't every day that a goblin, let alone the Director, came to Hogwarts. Gasps were heard when he put his life in Harry's hands, this never having happened throughout all of history. In response, Harry kneeled and summoned Gryffindor's sword, holding it out hilt first to Ragnok.

"Director, I wonder if you might find a place to display this sword at Gringotts for all to see. It is a mastery of goblin craftsmanship, after all, and it is selfish of me to keep it to myself." Harry knew his goblin mannerisms well. By not even acknowledging the life debt Harry voided it and told the Goblin Nation that he did not consider any oath to have been broken. Following his example, Ragnok took the sword, somewhat reverently, and said not another word about the life debt.

"You honour the Goblin Nation by returning the sword to us, my lord. We will do as you command, and with our thanks." For the first time since Gryffindor himself was alive people were treated to the sight of the Director of the Goblin Nation bowing to a wizard. It was a sight none would readily forget, and many wondered if this was setting a precedent for what was to come: inclusion and equality for all magical beings. With a nod Ragnok turned to the other goblins and told them to start an assessment on what parts of the castle could not be repaired by magic. This was done without any prompting, and without the approval of Hogwarts' Headmistress, but given she'd gotten to know Ragnok some since joining the Legion she knew that it would not be wise to try and stop them. With that over with, Harry turned to Sirus and Remus, beckoning them to follow him and Ginny.

"What is it, Harry?" Remus asked as they left the castle and headed towards the boathouse, which they could clearly see had collapsed.

"It's Snape." He replied. "He's buried there. We need to get him out."

"How do you know that, Harry?" Sirius dreaded the answer.

"Because we were buried there too."

"Snape saved us." Said Ginny. "When it started collapsing he yelled at us to transform and covered us with his body. We'd probably be dead if he hadn't."

"Ginny's right, we only got out because there was a hole small enough for a raven and snake." Any bad thoughts Sirius and Remus still had about the man disappeared. They may still not like him particularly, but he saved the person, people, most important to them and that trumped everything else. They reached the boathouse and began to levitate the stones out of the way until they'd uncovered Snape's body. They then levitated the body back up to the castle and placed him gently alongside the others who had died.

"Thank you." Harry whispered. "Thank you for everything."

 **-H/G-**

Two weeks later a memorial was held at Hogwarts, much as one had been held for Dumbledore. Each and every person who had given their lives had someone to speak for them, whether it was only a few words, or a near half hour eulogy. At the end, Harry stood up to speak for Snape, who had no one else.

"Severus Snape was a complete bastard, I think anyone here who had him as a teacher can attest to that. He dislike teaching, hated children, vastly preferred students from his own house, all of which showed each and every day of his life. Severus Snape was also one of the bravest men I have ever known. He turned spy for us during the first war, kept a cover, teaching children he disliked for thirteen years, so that when Voldemort returned he would be useful to him and would be able to retain his position as spy in Voldemort's inner circle. He risked his life every single day, knowing that if Voldemort ever found him out that he would die a painful death. And yet he still went in there every day. That is the definition of bravery, doing something even though you're afraid or know the consequences could be bad. Severus Snape may have been a Slytherin but he had bravery in quantities any of us Gryffindors could only hope for. We owe him our lives, each and every one of us, and for that I can only say thank you." When the memorial finished Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand down towards the black lake. Beside where Dumbledore's tomb was stood a much larger one that housed many of those who had died defending Hogwarts. The white tomb had been built at Harry's insistence. Anyone who had given their lives for Hogwarts deserved to be buried on her grounds and most families agreed, with only a few deciding to bury their loved ones elsewhere. On the other side of the white tomb stood a third tomb that was almost identical to Dumbledore's. There lay the body of Severus Snape. Harry knew the man might have killed him, had he been alive to see his body buried on the grounds of the place he couldn't escape, but with no other family there was little choice unless they wanted to bury him in some unknown graveyard, which Harry would never let happen.

"Thank you." He whispered as he had that day in the great hall. "Thank you for everything." Grasping his hand, Ginny said her own thank you before they turned and walked away.

* * *

 **A/N - What should have been the first half of the last chapter, but my ocd wouldn't allow it. Final chapter up tomorrow!**

 **Review please!**


	60. Nineteen Years Later

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.  
_

* * *

 **Chapter 60 – Nineteen Years Later**

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!" Those gathered sang off key, the twins doing so on purpose, while Severus Remus Potter blew out the eleven candles on the cake his gran had made. The entire family had gathered to celebrate his big day, held one-week before the start of term at Hogwarts. His mother and father were looking on proudly while his elder brother James was eyeing the cake and his younger sister Lily was looking on wistfully. She wanted to go to Hogwarts too although it would be another two years before she turned eleven. As he looked around the backyard of the burrow Severus couldn't help but wonder how they all fit. The yard was large but their family was too. The Weasley-Potter-Malfoy family was actually quite massive. Six of the seven Weasley children were married and all had at least one child that ranged in age from seventeen to one year. The Potters and Malfoys…well he supposed it was really just the Weasley side that was massive. His great aunt and uncle were present along with their son, his wife and their two grandchildren. It had been a surprise when ten years after Scorpius Malfoy had been born Hermione announced she was once again pregnant. Their three month old daughter, Rose, was currently asleep on her grandfather's shoulder. The Potter side was similar in that it was just his parents, himself and his siblings, so really it was just the Weasley side that got confusing. His eldest cousin, Victoire, had been born on the one year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts and was going into her seventh year at Hogwarts. Severus would have nine family members at Hogwarts this year and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. He was ready to find his own way at school as his dad had, but he couldn't deny that having family there made him feel better.

"Happy birthday, darling." His mum and dad had come over and wrapped him in a hug, which he immediately tried to escape.

"Mum, dad! Stop it!" Luckily for him, his mother gained a new direction for her attention.

"James Sirius Potter, if you touch that cake before your brother has had his piece I will turn you into a tea cosy!"

"Sorry mum." Though it was clear he wasn't sorry at all.

"Daddy, I want to go to Hogwarts too!" Lily whined for the tenth time since the party started.

"Not yet, sweetheart." Harry repeated for the tenth time.

"Aunt Ginny, can we cut the cake yet?" Four-year-old George, son of Fred and his former quidditch teammate Alicia, asked.

"Yes, Georgie." Ginny set about doing just that before her young nieces and nephews could start just digging in. "Here you go, darling." Ginny gave the first piece to her son before handing the rest out.

"Thank you, Aunt Ginny." Eleven-year-old Scorpius said politely when given his piece; Narcissa's strict teachings having gotten into her grandson. He finished his cake on the way back to his parents though, much to his grandmother's chagrin, before reaching out to take his baby sister. Scorpius was quite in love with little Rose and Hermione and Draco knew that the hardest part about him leaving for Hogwarts this year would be leaving her, not them.

"Come on Severus, we're going to play quiddith!" Twelve year old Fred, son to George and his former quidditch teammate Angelina, called. James immediately ran over to play, yelling that he was seeker. Although only going into his third year, he was determined to become Gryffindor's seeker, the spot having just opened up when the current seeker graduated in June. Severus got up but he'd only made it a few steps before his father pulled him aside.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, knowing that look on his younger son's face.

"Nothing."

"Severus…"

"What if I'm sorted into Slytherin?" He blurted out before looking around to see if anyone had heard him.

"Then Slytherin house will gain an amazing student."

"Come on, dad, be serious!"

"Someone talking about me?" Sirius poked his head out of the kitchen door.

"No." Harry and Severus replied together and Sirius went back inside.

"Severus Remus Potter, you are named after two professors of Hogwarts, one of whom was a Slytherin, and the bravest man I ever knew. But if you really don't want Slytherin you can choose. The Sorting Hat takes your preference into consideration."

"Really?"

"It did with me." Severus nodded, much happier than before, and took off to play quidditch with his cousins.

"Nicely handled." Ginny came up behind Harry and wrapped her arms around him.

"I don't like that he has a prejudice against Slytherin house." Said Harry. Ginny chuckled.

"Oh I don't think it's a prejudice, I think he's worried that he'll be the only descendant of Godric Gryffindor who does _not_ get sorted into Gryffindor." Harry looked at her quizzically.

" 'The _only_ descendant'? Since when did we have more kids? I could have sworn only James had been sorted so far."

"Haha, very funny."

"I guess I can see why he's worried, I would have been too at his age."

"You _were_ as worried, otherwise you wouldn't have asked the hat to put you in Gryffindor when it considered Slytherin." Said Ginny reasonably.

"That was more me arrogantly demanding Gryffindor over any other house." Harry replied.

"So it had nothing to do with a worry that if you didn't make Gryffindor Sirius would take the mickey out of you?" Harry glared at her.

"Well alright, it might have done." He finally admitted and Ginny laughed again.

"I love you, lord husband." She murmured and Harry turned to face her.

"As I love you, my lady wife."

* * *

 **A/N - Yeah no way he was being named Albus, but I did like them honouring Snape.**

 **The short but sweet final chapter! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me since January (can't believe I started posting this that long ago), I'm glad you enjoyed my story.**

 **And as always, review please!**


End file.
